


For the Sake of the Universe

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, au where james went with them on the blue lion at the start, james and keith are already in an established relationship, james has his priorities straight and no tolerance for bullshit, most stuff will be the same, shiro and coran could use a helper with a good head on his shoulders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 181,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: When James Griffin left the Galaxy Garrison to visit Keith Kogane after the sudden lock-down, he had no idea he wasn't coming back for years. Or that he'd be going to space and joining an intergalactic war.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron (c) Dreamworks & Netflix

The night before, the cadets had been ushered into their dorms and put on lock-down. When they were finally let out for breakfast, they saw the staff speaking in hushed voices but otherwise they didn't hear anything about what happened.  
  
“I wonder what happened?” Nadia Rizavi commented as he walked up to join James Griffin in the hall.  
  
“No classes today.” Adam Wallace, one of the teachers, walked over to them. “There's been an incident.”  
  
“In that case, sir, may I have permission to leave the grounds?” James asked calmly.  
  
“Going to visit _Kogane_ again?” Nadia teased him with a grin.  
  
“What I do with my personal time is not up for discussion.” James said, glancing at her.  
  
“That would be a 'yes'.” She giggled.  
  
“Yes, you may go.” Adam nodded.  
  
“Thank you, sir.” James saluted and then went back to his room to change out of his uniform into something more casual.  
  
–  
  
Breakfast at the Garrison was always at 0600 hours, barely after sunrise. James packed a snack for the road and got on his hover-bike before pulling his goggles over his eyes and speeding off towards the desert. He reached the Kogane shack in record time and parked his hover-bike next to Keith's. Taking off his helmet, he set it on the seat and walked over to knock on the door. Keith _should_ be up right now.  
  
When he heard a loud crashing sound inside he pulled out the spare key from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door to throw it open. “Kogane, is everything alright?!”  
  
Keith looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, a map on the table. “Oh, hey, James! I was about to do some spelunking, join me?” He asked a little _too_ casually.  
  
“What...was that crashing sound?” James walked over to him, looking around cautiously. A pan rolled out of the kitchen and fell flat on the floor. “...You're not alone, are you?”  
  
“...No.” Keith shook his head. “Uh, good news, Shiro's alive! Bad news, he's been held captive by aliens. Also, there's three cadets I barely know in the kitchen right now. Shiro's in the bedroom.” He stood up. “So...spelunking?”  
  
“...Shirogane's alive?!” James ran to the bedroom and opened the door. The squawking Shiro made caused everyone to look in and see James pinning him on the bed with a tight and ferocious hug.  
  
“Yes, yes, I'm alive! But, not if you keep holding me so tight!” Shiro laughed, reaching up to rub James' head. “Come on, Griffin, let me up!”  
  
James pulled back. “We thought you were dead! They said it was a pilot error! Are the Holts alive, too?”  
  
“Well, last I saw.” Shiro said grimly. “And if we don't find Voltron and get back to the Galra Empire to stop them, that could change.”  
  
“What's Voltron?” James looked over at Keith. “Does this have to do with the spelunking?”  
  
“We think Voltron, or a part of it, is in the cave with the weird lion murals we found before.” Keith explained.  
  
James looked at Shiro's right arm, frowning. “...Did the Galra Empire do that to you?”  
  
“Yeah.” Shiro nodded, moving his other arm to touch the cold metal of his right hand. “They did this. They forced me to fight for their amusement...called me 'Champion'...”  
  
James looked uncertain. “What about the Garrison?”  
  
“We broke him out of their quarantine tent last night!” One of the other cadets said, shaking his head. McClain, was it?  
  
“They can't help us. They'll just sweep it under the rug.” The smaller cadet said grimly. James didn't recognize that one, but he looked like a Holt.  
  
“James?” Keith walked over and sat on the bed next to him.  
  
James pursed his lips, running over the options. He could tell the Galaxy Garrison, get a team to look in the cave for the Voltron and get these guys back to the dorms and Shiro some proper care. Or...he could listen to them, realize they're right about the Garrison doing nothing to help, and help them out.  
  
One look at Keith's shaking steel-blue eyes and the feel of Shiro's metal arm made his choice for him. “Well, hey. Sounds like a good day for spelunking to me. I brought breakfast, by the way. I only brought enough for Keith and I, but I think we can split it.”  
  
“Well, then let's pack it up and go!” Keith got up and went to the door, pausing to look over his shoulder. “Hey...thanks for not turning us in.”  
  
“If I get court martialed because of you, you're going down with me.” James got up and followed him out.  
  
–  
  
“So, they canceled classes?” One of the cadets, Hunk Garret, asked they walked through the cave. “Did you hear why?”  
  
“I don't ask questions.” James shook his head.  
  
“You never change, do you?” Keith asked.  
  
“I make it a point to not cause trouble. I've been doing a lot better at that since you left.” James remarked.  
  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, you _left_ ?” Shiro asked.  
  
Keith cringed. “Uh...yeah. I...punched Iverson after the Kerberos Rescue Mission simulator was introduced and they made a point of blaming you for the crash and saying we better do better than _you_ did and so I ran up and punched him. Took out his eye.” He explained.  
  
“I _did_ try to stop him.” James added. “He pushed me out of the way. He got expelled for the punch, and he was _already_ in hot water for _deliberately_ crashing the simulation.”  
  
“Keith...” Shiro sighed. “I'm...I'm _flattered_ , but...why would you _do_ that to yourself?”  
  
“It doesn't matter. What's done is done.” Keith said defensively.  
  
“So, why were you over at the shack, Griffin?” Lance McClain, James had learned, asked.  
  
“Because I was visiting Kogane.” James replied.  
  
“Huh. Why were...whoa.” Lance stepped back after having wiped a bit of dirt from a carving. It started to glow blue, as well as every other carving.  
  
“Whoa, whoa!” Lance looked around.  
  
“What?!” Everyone looked around in surprise.  
  
“It...definitely wasn't doing _this_ before...right?” Keith looked at James.  
  
James shook his head slowly, his eyes wide with awe.  
  
Suddenly, the ground beneath them all started to glow and then broke apart, dropping them down as they screamed in alarm. They fell onto a water slide and went deeper, deeper and deeper underground. Just as they thought it didn't _have_ an end, they finally reached the bottom and fell into a big puddle, crashing together.  
  
Lance was the first one to get up, and looked up in confusion and awe as he saw a giant blue and white robot cat behind a blue barrier of some kind.  
  
“This must be what those murals were...” Lance got up and walked towards it as the others started to get up.  
  
Shiro got up and offered Keith and James a hand up before helping Holt, who was actually Pidge Gunderson, and Hunk up.  
  
“Is this it? Is this the Voltron?” Pidge asked, adjusting his glasses as they all walked towards it.  
  
“It must be.” Shiro nodded.  
  
“This must be what's been causing all that crazy energy I've been sensing out here.” Keith commented. “Looks like there's a force field around it.”  
  
“It's not any Earth tech.” James commented.  
  
“Hey...does anyone else feel like it's staring at them?” Lance asked, staring at the head.  
  
“Mm...no.” Shiro shook his head.  
  
“Yeah...the eyes are totally following me.” Lance said, moving from side to side.  
  
“How do we get inside?” Keith asked as he stood in front of the shield and placed a hand against it.  
  
“Maybe you just have to knock.” Lance reached up and knocked his knuckles against the shield twice.  
  
The shield suddenly disappeared and the ground around them started to glow. Everyone braced for another fall, but they instead got an image of five mechanical lions - black, red, blue, green and yellow – moving as one through the air before they joined together into a giant robot man.  
  
“Whoa...” Lance breathed. “Did...did everyone just see that?”  
  
“Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!” Hunk said excitedly.  
  
“Oh, good. I _wasn't_ just having a weird daydream, then.” James shook his head, looking perturbed.  
  
“And this thing is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are?” Pidge asked, frowning a bit.  
  
“This is what they're looking for.” Shiro walked closer to the Lion.  
  
“Incredible.” Keith said in awe.  
  
Suddenly, the Lion changed position. Hunk and Pidge screamed in unison as it opened its mouth and a ramp lowered like a tongue.  
  
Lance stared at it before looking thoughtful. “Hmm...” He grinned and walked up the ramp, chuckling.  
  
“What's so funny?” Keith asked James.  
  
“Maybe he hit his head.” James shrugged.  
  
“Let's follow him.” Shiro suggested as they walked up the ramp. Hearing Lance scream, they ran in and saw the chair moving forward on its own. Then blue glowing holographic screens appeared around them while Lance was regaining his bearings. Then the dark window in front of them changed to display the cave outside.  
  
“Whoa!” Hunk and Pidge said in unison.  
  
“Alright, very nice!” Lance said enthusiastically.  
  
Hunk cleared his throat. “Okay, guys, I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, you know, aware. We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now.”  
  
“I think we knew that, but thank you.” James nodded, looking around.  
  
Lance suddenly looked in shock. “...Did you guys hear that?”  
  
“Hear what?” Keith asked.  
  
“I-I think it's _talking_ to me!” Lance leaned forward, examining the console thoughtfully, before he reached out and started to type on the keyboard in front of him.  
  
The Lion suddenly moved again and then let out a loud roar that shook the cave. Pidge and Hunk screamed as if on cue and Keith clutched at James' shirt, the closest he would ever show to being scared in front of the others. The shaking stopped and his hand went to the back of Lance's seat instead, watching what he was doing with interest.  
  
“Hm...okay. Got it!” Lance gripped some handles that had come out of the floor and grinned, moving them forward. “Now, let's try _this_!”  
  
–  
  
They burst out of the cave wall and flew into the air. The Lion roared as he tested positions and then they were hovered a few feet above the ground before flying into the air, higher, higher, and higher.  
  
It would've been cool, from the outside. On the inside, well, _no one_ was enjoying it. Hunk and Pidge were screaming, Keith was hanging on for dear life, Shiro was looking dizzy, and James was finding a good spot near the front to crouch in, in case of a crash.  
  
“You are. The worst. Pilot. EVER!” Keith snapped as they did another loop.+  
  
“Now, be fair. It's an alien vessel.” James told him as Hunk wailed he was going to be sick.  
  
They suddenly shot off past the Garrison and even Lance had to scream this time as they went faster than any ship they'd ever done exercises with.  
  
They landed and then started to run on the ground, making jarring motions and loud stomping sounds. Lance smiled brightly and looked back at them. “Isn't this _awesome_?”  
  
“Make it stop! Make it stop!” Hunk begged, jolting with each stomp and looking like he was about to hurl.  
  
“ _I'm_ not making it do _anything_ , it's like it's on autopilot!” Lance told him.  
  
“Oh, so _that_ explains all the crazy driving.” James looked at Keith with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“How was _I_ supposed to know?” Keith huffed.  
  
The Lion suddenly fired off again, taking to the skies once more. “Where are you _going_?!” Keith cried.  
  
“I just _said_ it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien spaceship approaching Earth!” Lance explained. “I think we're supposed to _stop_ it!”  
  
“There's a WHAT?!” Shiro and James said in unison.  
  
“Oh no...the Galra...” Shiro breathed in realization.  
  
“What did it say, _exactly_?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Well it's not like it's saying words, more like feeding ideas into my brain, _kind of_.” Lance shrugged.  
  
“Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, lion. Nothing personal.” Hunk said nervously.  
  
“Are you _insane_ , cadet?!” James snapped. Hunk jolted in place in surprise. “Hand over a _weapon_ to a _hostile_?”  
  
“I just thought we could, I dunno, offer it to them in exchange for Earth's safety or something.” Hunk said nervously.  
  
“You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying _everything_ in their path. There's no _bargaining_ with them. They won't _stop_ until _everything_ _is_ _dead_.” Shiro said grimly, shaking his head.  
  
“Oh. Never mind, then.” Hunk said nervously as everyone stared him down.  
  
The Blue Lion left the atmosphere and went into space, roaring as it went. Then it flew forward a little bit before a large purple ship came out of warp and stopped in front of it.  
  
“Uh......” Everyone stared at it in shock before Hunk finally spoke.  
  
“Holy crow! Is that _really_ an alien ship?” Hunk said in disbelief.  
  
The Blue Lion flew around the ship silently, surveying the target. Keith noticed Shiro trembling and James got up and walked over to him. “...Shiro?” Keith asked with concern.  
  
“They found me.” Shiro said, his eyes wide and his brow furrowed.  
  
The ship suddenly started firing lasers at the Blue Lion and Pidge looked at Lance sharply. “We've gotta get it out of here!”  
  
“Hang on!” Lance replied, pulling on the handles. They started to do loops to avoid the lasers and then shot forward. Lance pursed his lips and then said, “Okay, I _think_ I know what to do!”  
  
“Be careful, man!” Pidge snapped. “This _isn't_ a simulator!”  
  
“Well, that's good!” Lance laughed. “I always _wreck_ the simulator!”  
  
Keith gave James a pointed look and a quietly raised eyebrow. James just sighed and shook his head.  
  
Lance thrust one of the handles forward and the Blue Lion fired a laser at the ship, hitting it in the side and causing substantial damage. “Let's try _this_!” He tugged it back and the Blue Lion started to do more loops before landing on the ship and raking at it with its long metal claws, leaving explosive damage in its wake.  
  
“Nice job, Lance.” Shiro said as Lance laughed in exhilaration.  
  
“Okay, I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet.” Lance grinned as they sped off.  
  
The ship caught up shortly afterwards and followed close behind.  
  
“Oh no!” Hunk cried.  
  
“They're gaining on us!” Pidge pointed out.  
  
“It's weird. They're not trying to shoot us. They're just chasing.” Lance said thoughtfully.  
  
“Okay, seriously, _now_ we think having aliens follow us is _good_? I am _not_ on board with this new direction, guys.” Hunk said anxiously.  
  
“Where _are_ we?” Keith asked.  
  
“The edge of the solar system.” Shiro said, looking out the window. “There's Kerberos.”  
  
“What? _How?_ ” James looked out as well.  
  
“It takes _months_ for our ships to get out this far!” Pidge said in awe. “We got out here in _five seconds_!”  
  
A bright light appeared in front of them and Hunk made a concerned sound. “What is that?”  
  
The light formed into a wormhole and Lance swallowed nervously. “This may seem crazy, but I _think_ the Lion wants us to go _through_ there!”  
  
“Where does it go?” Pidge asked.  
  
James looked back at the Galra ship behind them, frowning. It was getting closer. Would it follow them through? Keith looked like he was wondering the same thing, and their hands slipped together while the others weren't looking.  
  
“I-I don't know. Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?” Lance asked him.  
  
“Whatever's happening, the Lion knows more than we do.” Shiro replied. “I say we trust it, but we're a team now.” He looked at all of them. “We should decide together.”  
  
James and Keith looked forward and exchanged looks with the others before they all gripped the back of Lance's chair. Lance looked at them all and shrugged. “Aaaalright. I guess we're all skipping class tomorrow.”  
  
“Oh no, your perfect record.” Keith said teasingly, looking at James.  
  
“There's more important things.” James said seriously.  
  
Lance flew the Blue Lion into the glowing wormhole, and it closed just before the Galra ship reached it. It was a bit of bumpy ride through the wormhole, and they all hold on tightly to the seat, the walls, or each other until the Lion finally came out of the wormhole over a planet that looked very similar to Earth, but also not.  
  
“Whoa... _that_ was--” Lance started to say, but was cut off by Hunk finally losing his lunch on the floor.  
  
James carefully stepped further away from it. “Let's avoid the loops until _that's_ cleaned up.”  
  
“Yeah.” Lance nodded.  
  
“So sorry.” Hunk croaked before vomiting again.  
  
“ _I'm_ just surprised it took this long.” Pidge admitted, adjusting his glasses.  
  
Shiro looked around, his brow furrowed. “I don't recognize _any_ of these constellations.”  
  
“Then, _that's_ definitely not Earth.” James nodded towards the planet.  
  
Shiro nodded. “It may _look_ like it, but it's...we must be a long, long way from Earth.”  
  
“The continents are definitely different.” Pidge observed.  
  
“The Lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think...” Lance said as they flew towards it. “I think it's going _home_.”  
  
The Lion flew into the atmosphere of the planet, the force of it forcing everyone to lean forward into Lance's seat. “Guys, personal space!” Lance said, then glanced at Hunk. “Hunk, your breath is killing me.”  
  
“Uh, is it just me or is _anyone else_ having second thoughts about flying through a _mysterious wormhole_?” Hunk asked. “Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?”  
  
“It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?” Lance frowned at him.  
  
“I don't know if you noticed, but we're _in_ an alien warship.” Keith pointed out.  
  
“Oh, are you _scared_?” Lance asked mockingly.  
  
“With you at the helm?” Keith said firmly. “Terrified.”  
  
“That's _enough_ , cadets!” James said firmly.  
“Alright, _knock it off_!” Shiro said at the same time.  
  
“I'm not a _cadet_ anymore, _James..._ ” Keith huffed quietly.  
  
“No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now.” Shiro continued firmly. “If we want to get through this, we've _got_ to do it _together_.”  
  
“So, what do we do?” Pidge asked uncertainly.  
  
“First, we find out where we're headed.” Shiro said, looking out the window in front of them. “Lance?”  
  
Lance looked a bit concerned. “...I don't know.” He admitted, then looked around at them all. “I'm sorry, the Lion's not talking to me anymore.” He gasped. “Wait, wait, wait, wait! Shh!”  
  
No one had anything, and they exchanged glances as Lance continued. “Listen. I think I hear something.”  
  
“I'm hearing it too.” Keith said thoughtfully as they glanced around.  
  
“It's a...it's a kind of a high-pitched squeal?” Hunk said aloud, and then groaned as Lance passed gas suddenly. Everyone else made sounds of disgust and Lance smirked a bit.  
  
“Can you _try_ to be serious?” James snapped. “Back to the ringing.”  
  
“Alright, alright. There's a castle up ahead.” Lance said casually, pleased with his crude practical joke.  
  
Up ahead was a blue and white glowing castle set on top of a cliff that had a gleaming white stone bridge connecting it to the rest of the land around it. Everyone made sounds of awe as they flew towards it. The castle lit up brighter as if to welcome them and then the Blue Lion set down outside a door.  
  
Everyone stared in silence before Shiro tensed. “Keep your guard up.”  
  
“Something wrong?” Pidge asked him with concern.  
  
“My crew was captured by aliens once.” Shiro said as they started to make their way out of the Blue Lion. “I'm not going to let it happen again.”  
  
They stepped outside and stared at the building, then gasped when the Blue Lion suddenly moved behind them, raising its head up.  
  
“Oh, no, no, I knew it was gonna eat us!” Hunk cried.  
  
“Calm down, it's a _robot_.” James told him. “If it was going to eat us, wouldn't it have done that when we entered its _mouth_?” Of course, he was ignored in favor of Hunk's panicking and Keith gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
The Blue Lion roared at the door and they looked over to see it glowing before it slowly opened up for them. Hunk whimpered the whole time until he realized what it did, peeking out from behind Shiro. “...Ohh! The door is open!” He looked up at the Blue Lion. “Guess I was wrong about you!”  
  
“Let's go in.” Shiro said, nodding firmly.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's a Castle, there's a princess. Five of their motley crew is chosen by her to be Paladins of Voltron!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Dreamworks & Netflix

They walked down a long and tall hallway, the only light being from outside. Everyone felt tense, wary, ready to fight at a moment's notice.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
Well. Almost everyone. Hunk's sudden greeting echoed around the hallway and everyone else turned to him with disbelief on their features. When nothing happened, he shrugged with a smile and they relaxed a bit.  
  
“From the size of the lion, I expected these steps to be bigger.” Pidge said thoughtfully as they approached a set of stairs.  
  
A light suddenly shone from above and a robotic woman's voice said, “Hold for identity scan.”  
  
Shiro looked up at it in alarm as the light started to scan them. “Why are we here? What do you want from us?”  
  
Without a word to them, the scan finished and then blue lights on the walls lit up all over the castle entryway, leading up to a room at the end of another hallway. “I guess we're going _that_ way.” Pidge said with a shrug.  
  
–  
  
They followed the lit up hallways, lights turning on just ahead of them to guide them down the path. Hunk repeated his “Hello?” calls every so often, but all he got were his own echoes and silence.  
  
“It seems to be automatic. Maybe there's no one here.” James suggested as they walked.  
  
They stepped out into a large room with two tall cylindrical objects that resembled cryo-chambers in sci-fi shows and a smaller object that looked like a control panel in the center of the room.   
  
“Where _are_ we?” Lance asked as they walked further into the room.  
  
“It's some kind of... _control room_!” Pidge said, looking at the control panel as it lit up.  
  
Two more pods came out of the floor and they turned to face them, seeing the shape of... _people_ inside!  
  
“Are these guys...dead?” Hunk asked shakily.  
  
“We'll find out.” James said as the pod opened with a shimmering light-wave effect.  
  
“I swear, if a corpse falls out...” Hunk shivered.  
  
There was no corpse. There was a young pointed-eared women with blue eyes wide open and very much alive. She gasped softly and cried out. “Father!” before falling forward with her arm outstretched.  
  
“Whoa!” Lance moved forward to catch her. She slowly looked up at him and Lance blushed before putting on a charming smile. “Hello.”  
  
“Who are you? Where am I?” She asked, looking around in confusion.  
  
“I'm Lance.” He said smoothly. “And you're right here in my arms.”  
  
Pidge rolled his eyes while Keith suppressed a chuckle. James nudged his side and gave him a scolding look as they watched Lance's romantic moment with the alien unfold.  
  
“Your _ears_.” She said, frowning a bit.  
  
“Yeah?” Lance glanced at one of his ears.  
  
“They're _hideous_.” She said, pulling away from him. “What's wrong with them?”  
  
Well, _that_ killed the moment.  
  
“ _Nothing's_ wrong with them!” Lance snapped. “They heard exactly what you said about the—uuaaah!” He cried out in alarm as she grabbed one of his ears and tugged on it, then suddenly twisted him round and slammed him to his floor on his knees.  
  
“Who are you? Where's King Alfor? What are you doing in my castle?” She demanded.  
  
“A-A giant blue lion brought us here, that's all we know!” Lance replied, his voice strained by pain.  
  
“How do _you_ have the Blue Lion?” She finally let him go, looking concerned. “What happened to its Paladin?!” She stood up fully, looking at them. “What are you all doing here? Unless...” She gasped. “How long has it been?”  
  
“We don't know what you're talking about.” Shiro told her. “Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help.”  
  
“You alright?” James offered Lance a hand up and he got up, holding his ear with a little whimper. Keith crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the woman.  
  
“I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea.” The woman said with a stern expression. “I've got to find out where we are, and how long we've been asleep.” She walked past them to stand at the control panel and placed her hands on the pads at the sides. A glowing holographic screen popped up above it.  
  
“Okay. Thaaat's how _that_ works.” Pidge said, looking at it thoughtfully.  
  
The other pod opened up and a red-haired old man with a mustache came into view. James noticed that both had pointed ears and different colored boomerang-shaped markings under their eyes. 'It must be a trait of their species.' He thought. Alteans...certainly not the kind of aliens Earth expected to find. They could pass for human if they hid their ears.  
  
The old man came out of a trace-like state and seemed to notice Lance and James next to his pod. He gasped and let out a cry of alarm before jumping out at them. “Enemy combatants! Whooah! Hoh!”   
  
“Whoa!” Lance and James moved to different sides.  
  
“Whooa! Whoooa! _Quiznak_!” The old man stumbled to avoid falling over and turned to them. “You're lucky I have a case of the old 'sleeper chamber knees'!” He moved his hand in front of him. “Otherwise, I'd grab your head like _this_ , wrap you up like _so—_ one, two, three,” He counted on his fingers, then dramatically snapped his fingers with a flourish. “Sleepy time!”  
  
“Well, before you did _that_ , I'd--” Lance started to make random hand-chopping and kick motions, complete with “Hoo, ha, hyeh!” and then finished off with a flailing kicking pump in the air. “Like that.” He said, placing his hand on his hip when he landed.  
  
Okay, this guy wasn't a danger. James stepped away from them to avoid getting caught up in it and moved to join Shiro and Keith over by the control panel.  
  
“Oh yeah?” The old man declared. “Well, how could you do _that_ when I've already come at you with _this_? Ha-ha-ha-heeey!” He started to inch forward, jabbing his hand forward with each “ha”.  
  
“Man, these guys are _good_.” Hunk commented, watching them.  
  
The screen started to beep and Allura gasped. “It can't be...”   
  
The old man and Lance looked over with concern as she continued. “What is it?” The man asked.  
  
“We've been asleep for 10,000 deca-pheobs...” She said in shock.  
  
“Deca-pheobs?” James asked Keith, who shrugged.  
  
“Planet Altea,” Allura spoke again, gritting her teeth. “And _all_ the planets in our solar system have been _destroyed_.” She hung her head. “Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization...” She turned to him, clenching her fists. “ _ **Zarkon.**_ ” She said with venom in her voice.  
  
Shiro gasped sharply, fear in his eyes. Keith and James looked at him with concern. “Zarkon...?”  
  
“He was the King of the Galra.” Allura explained. “A vile creature, and enemy to _all_ free people!”  
  
“I remember now...” Shiro said softly, then his expression hardened. “I was his _prisoner_!”  
  
“He's still _alive_?” Allura breathed. “Impossible!”  
  
“I can't explain it, but it's true.” Shiro said firmly. “He's searching for a super-weapon called Voltron.”  
  
“He's searching for it because he knows it's the _only_ thing that can defeat him.” Allura said firmly. “And that's _exactly_ why we must find it before _he_ does.”  
  
–  
  
“Well, I guess food-goo isn't any worse than Garrison mystery mash.” Pidge commented as Coran brought them all dishes full of some green gooey food.  
  
“Princess, you must eat.” Coran coaxed her. “It's been 10,000 deca-pheobs!”  
  
“I'm not hungry.” She said, glumly.  
  
“Man, 10,000 deca-pheobs? That's, like, one thousand plus ten.” Lance frowned.  
  
“...That's _times_ ten.” Keith corrected him.  
  
“Whatever, dropout.” Lance glared at him.   
  
Keith was about to reply when James walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, silently prompting him to stop.  
  
“I haven't eaten since _breakfast_ and I'm starving.” Hunk said, holding his stomach.  
  
“Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times.” Pidge reminded him.  
  
“We still have those snacks I packed into Gunderson's bag.” James reminded him.  
  
“Sandwiches might get us through one day, but then we'll _have_ to eat this stuff.” Hunk poked at the goo.  
  
“Let's save the sandwiches for dinner.” Shiro suggested. “Coran's already prepared this for us. It'd be rude to not eat it.”  
  
“Hm. Good point.” Hunk took a handful of the goo and put it in his mouth.  
  
Shiro focused on Allura again, ignoring the faces Hunk was facing as he ate the goo. “I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology ten-thousand years ago...” He said softly. “It must've been an incredible place.”  
  
“Is _that_ what deca-pheob means?” Lance asked him.  
  
“I...heard the Galra use that term, when talking about how long I'd been captive. It matches up with how long in years on Earth.” Shiro admitted.  
  
“Are you _sure_ we can't have the sandwiches now?” Hunk asked quietly.  
  
“Once they're gone, they're gone. Suck it up, Hunk.” Pidge told him, holding her bag out of reach.  
  
“It _was_ an incredible place.” Coran said grimly. “But...now it is gone, and we're the last Alteans alive.” He looked at Allura.  
  
Allura looked to the side sadly and Coran walked over to place his hand on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started to cry into his suit, but then her ears shifted as she heard something and she looked towards her pod, where a quiet squeaking sound was heard from.  
  
She walked over and looked in and smiled, her face flushing a bit red. “Looks like we're _not_ the last ones after all.”   
  
An alarm suddenly blared and everyone looked towards it. The screen was glowing red and displaying some strange writing, and then the screen changed to display one of those Galra warships. “A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!” Coran informed them.  
  
“How did they _find_ us?” Allura cried in alarm.  
  
“I'm not sure.” Lance said, glancing at Keith. “But, I bet it's Keith's fault.”  
  
“Say whatever you've gotta say to make yourself feel better.” Keith said bitterly. “After getting us _stuck_ on the other side of a wormhole!”  
  
“I'll stick _you_ in a wormhole!” Lance snapped, leaning toward him.  
  
“Kogane, McClain, that's enough in-fighting.” James said firmly, pulling Keith away from Lance.  
  
Shiro shot him a grateful look as they cooled down and walked over to them. “Come on, cadets. This is no time to place blame.” He told them once they were calm enough to listen. “It's time to work as a team.”  
  
“I'm _not_ a _cadet_...” Keith mumbled, looked chastised.  
  
“Right.” Lance nodded, but still glared at Keith.  
  
“How long before they arrive?” Shiro asked, looking over at Coran.   
  
“At their speed? Oh, well, carry the two...four...uh, I'd say probably a couple of quintants.” Coran said, doing math on his fingers.  
  
“Two days.” Shiro clarified for the others.  
  
“Good. Let them come!” Allura said firmly. “By the time you get here, five of you will have reformed Voltron.” She looked at them all. “And, together, we will _destroy_ Zarkon's Empire!”  
  
Hunk suddenly let out a loud belch, having just been finishing off his food goo. “Sorry. Food goo.” He then made a face as his stomach rumbled.  
  
“Might be best to find _other_ sources of food.” James told him. Hunk nodded in agreement.  
  
“Princess, there are _five_ of these lions. How are we going to find the rest?” Shiro asked her.  
  
Allura looked determined and led them to a larger room that looked like the central command center of the castle. She stood on a platform and a light came on above her as she looked up and closed her eyes.  
  
“King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's life force.” Coran explained. “She alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts.”  
  
Allura looked at them and opened her eyes and a holographic image came from her and formed a dome that took up most of the room.  
  
“These are...coordinates!” Pidge realized, looking at them. “The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion.”  
  
“Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage!” Coran said excitedly, coming up next to him. Pidge raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Very observant.” Allura praised. “That's because the Black Lion is in the Castle.”  
  
“To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the castle. It can only be freed if the other four lions are present.” Coran explained.  
  
“As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots.” Allura told them. “It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain.”  
  
She moved the image of the Black Lion in front of Shiro, who looked disconcerted. “The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, _you_ will pilot the Black Lion.”  
  
She was sure quick to decide based on a few hours at most of knowing him.  
  
“The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, _you_ will pilot the Green Lion.” Allura went on, moving the image of the green lion over to him.  
  
Pidge smiled brightly.  
  
“The Blue Lion--” Allura started up again, but was cut off by Lance.  
  
“Hold up, let me guess. Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?” Lance said in a cocky way.  
  
Allura looked annoyed and then moved on. “The Yellow Lion is caring and kind. Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together.” She moved the Yellow Lion's image over to Hunk.  
  
Hunk looked genuinely concerned about this choice.  
  
“The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, _you_ will fly the Red Lion.” Allura went on, moving the final Lion in front of Keith.  
  
“What? _This_ guy?” Lance asked in disbelief.  
  
James couldn't help the twinge of disappointment he hadn't been chosen, but to say anything would be selfish. Too much was riding on the Lions and their pilots. He could be there to keep Keith grounded if he started to lose his temper.  
  
Besides, “Instinct” was Keith's middle name. The Red Lion was perfect for him.  
  
“What about James?” Lance asked.  
  
“I can learn about how the Castle works and help Coran and Allura.” James told him.   
  
“No hard feelings?” Keith asked, turning to him.  
  
“There will be other times I can be on top.” James smirked a bit. “Don't worry about me, Kogane.”  
  
“Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the castle. After 10,000 deca-pheobs, it _might_ need some work.” Allura said regrettably.  
  
“Don't worry, we'll find it soon! They don't call me 'The Coranic' for nothing!” Coran said proudly, puffing out his chest. “It's because it sounds like 'mechanic. So, 'Coranic', 'mechanic'. It's not...it doesn't sound _exactly_ the same. It's similar.” He adjusted his mustache.  
  
Suddenly, the images of the lions roared and moved away from the chosen pilots to move in formation. Everyone watched in awe as they flew higher, higher, and then met as one, shifting around and forming into the giant man-shaped robot. Voltron.  
  
“Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron.” Allura told them as Voltron's image posed behind her. “The most powerful warrior ever known. The Defender of the Universe.”  
  
“Awesome!” Hunk said as it vanished.  
  
“Whoa...” Pidge breathed.  
  
“Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying Lions. Got that part.” Hunk spoke again. “How do lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?” He brought a hand to his stomach.  
  
“We don't have much time.” Shiro told him. “Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and go get the Yellow one.” He looked at Lance, who smiled proudly. Then he placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. “Keith, you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it.”  
  
Keith nodded.  
  
“In the meantime, I'll get this castle's defenses ready.” Allura told them. “They'll be sorely needed.”  
  
“I'll ready a pod and load in the coordinates so you can reach the Green Lion.” Coran told them.  
  
“Keith and I will do what we can to help Allura and Coran, until the Red Lion is located.” James told Shiro. “The faster we get the defenses up, the better.”  
  
“Good idea.” Shiro nodded. “Come on, Pidge. Let's go find that pod.” They followed Coran out of the room.  
  
“Let's go find that Lion.” Lance grinned at Hunk and then they both walked out.  
  
James rolled up his sleeves. “Where do we start, Your Highness?”  
  
Allura smiled. “Thank you for your assistance.”  
  
–  
  
As the Lion and pod set off, Allura brought up a couple small pillars with domed tops from the floor and placed her hands on the tops. The platform under her started to glow as the domes did the same,   
  
“We can only keep the wormholes that lead to the other lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that, according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you _do_ get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Well, enjoy the trip!” Coran said cheerfully to them through a call.  
  
They all let out sounds of protest about the idea.  
  
“Well, while they do that, let's go over what you need to know!” Coran walked over to James and started to go over all the instructions as he led him to a console. Keith came over to listen, but kept his eye on Allura the whole time.  
  
After an hour, Shiro and Pidge came back triumphantly and then Pidge went to help Coran with something he was working on with James. Keith had started waiting over by Allura for any word on the Red Lion.  
  
“Now we just need to wait for Lance and Hunk.” Keith told her.  
  
“I hope they make it in time.” She said worriedly.  
  
Time ticked by...seconds...minutes...almost an hour, and Allura finally grew anxious. “Paladins, please hurry back! I can't hold the wormhole for much longer!”  
  
They came through just in time, and when they stepped through the doors, rubbing sore backs and sides, Allura moved her hands off the pillars and smiled, turning to them. “You made it!”  
  
“Yeah, just _barely_. That was a _nightmare_!” Lance rolled his arms. “I almost _puked_ out there. I felt like Hunk!”  
  
“Think how _I_ felt. I _am_ Hunk!” Hunk groaned.  
  
“Yeah, we had a tough time, too.” Pidge said, smiling at Shiro in a way that said they absolutely had _no_ _troubles at all_. They grinned at each other and then Shiro looked at Allura.   
  
“Did we find the Red Lion yet?” He asked.  
  
“Allura just located it.” Coran told them. “There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. _We're_ Arus!”  
  
“They're here already?!” Shiro cried in alarm.  
  
“Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting is - it's more of an art than a science.” Coran said apologetically.  
  
“Maybe the ship was just faster than you thought.” James assured him.  
  
A screen suddenly appeared on the window in front of them and a cat-alien with one good eye stared them down. “Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the lions. Turn them over to me, or I _will_ destroy your planet.” He told them before the call ended as suddenly as it started.  
  
“...Alright. Let's _not_ panic.” Shiro told them.  
  
“Not panic? Th-The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four lions.” Hunk said anxiously.  
  
“Technically, only _three_ working lions.” Pidge supplied.  
  
'Not _helping_ , Gunderson...' James thought.  
  
“That's right. Thank you, Pidge. _Three_ working lions and a castle that's, like, 10,000 years old.” Hunk continued, patting Pidge on the shoulder as he started to pace around them.  
  
“Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather--” Coran started, but Hunk cut him off.  
  
“ _Thanks_ , Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic!” Hunk finished, looking at Shiro pointedly.  
  
Allura gasped. “Wait! This castle has a particle barrier we can activate.”  
  
Lance smiled at her. “Girl, you've already activated _my_ par--”  
  
“ _Lance_.” Shiro said in a stressed tone of voice.  
  
Coran brought up a screen. “The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last.” He said worriedly.  
  
“Panic _now_?” Hunk looked at Shiro.  
  
“No, we've just gotta figure out our plan of action and do it quickly.” Shiro told him firmly.  
  
“Okay, I'm going to intervene here.” James walked over to Hunk. “First of all, your math is wrong. The Galra ship is bringing one of the Lions _to_ us. All we have to do is distract them so Keith can sneak on-board, get the Lion, and then rejoin the fight. Between the Castle's defenses and the Lions, we should be able to, at the very _least_ , drive Commander Sendak away. Done panicking?”  
  
“...Yeah.” Hunk nodded. “You make it sound so simple. Can we really do that, though?”  
  
“Hunk is right, though, I don't know if we _can_ do your plan.” Allura said worriedly. “After all, it's been 10,000 deca-pheobs. Things could have changed from what we knew before...No, they most _definitely_ have.”  
  
“That's no reason to give up hope.” James told her.  
  
“We're just not ready yet. I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day.” Lance suggested.  
  
“I think we should give James' plan a shot.” Keith frowned. “Besides, if _we_ leave, _Sendak_ will _destroy Arus_. As well as _who knows_ how many planets while he _chases after us_!”  
  
“And if we stay here, it's a suicide mission!” Lance snapped. “Isn't his plan a suicide mission? I mean, he's talking about you going on an enemy ship _by yourself_!”  
  
“It's risky, yes.” Shiro nodded. “But, if anyone can do it, Keith can. And, if we distract them with the Lions we have, they may not notice him on-board.”  
  
“I _still_ think we should leave.” Lance insisted.  
  
“We _can't_ leave. We'd be handing over the Black Lion to Zarkon as well as the people of Arus, if there _are_ any!” Keith said firmly.  
  
“Shut your _quiznak_!” Lance snapped, stepping closer to him. Allura and Coran looked scandalized at his statement.  
  
“I don't think you're using that word correctly.” Keith said, stepping forward as well.  
  
“Keith.” James frowned, placing his hand on Keith's shoulder.  
  
“What do _you_ know, Mullet?” Lance huffed.  
  
“Lance.” Shiro shook his head, reaching out to grab his arm. “Princess Allura, these are your lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do _you_ think is the best course of action?” He looked at her.  
  
“I...I don't know.” Allura admitted anxiously.  
  
“Well, there's one way we could do this.” Coran said gently. “We could ask your father.” He looked at Allura.  
  
“My father?” Allura looked surprised and confused.  
  
Coran nodded and led her out of the room, leaving Shiro and James to deal with the still-simmering mess of the younger cadets.  
  
“Look, even if we didn't put this planet in danger by leaving, there's a whole rest of the universe to worry about.” Shiro told them.  
  
“Yeah, but how are we going to do this with just three Lions?” Hunk groaned. “And it's on a Galra ship, what if Keith can't even _get_ to it?”  
  
“Let _me_ figure that out.” Keith told him. “If it gets to be too much, then go back into the Castle of Lions and leave me inside the Galra Ship. I'll either come back with the Red Lion, or I won't come back at all.”  
  
“ _That's_ not happening.” James told him. “If you _can't_ get the Red Lion, then return with the others and we'll think of some other plan.”  
  
“James is right.” Shiro nodded. “I won't lose another member of my team - especially not _you_ , Keith.”  
  
“What makes _him_ so special?” Lance grumbled.  
  
“Maybe you can bond with the Red Lion long-distance, make _it_ come to _you_.” James suggested. “I don't know if that's a thing they do, but it's possible.”  
  
“We don't know _anything_ about them. We're getting caught up in a war we have no place in.” Pidge shook his head.  
  
“If we don't stop the war here, before it reaches Earth, then we'll have no _choice_ but to fight. And if we leave the Castle of Lions and let them get the Black Lion, we won't even have Voltron to fight them with.” Shiro said grimly.  
  
“Why us, though? I mean, it's been ten-thousand years, right? Why didn't the Lions choose someone else before us?” Hunk asked.  
  
The door opened and they looked over to see Allura had changed clothes into a rather delicate-looking and form-fitting pink, white and black suit of armor. “You five paladins were brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by _you_ and _you alone_.” She walked towards them. “We must fight and _keep_ fighting until we _defeat_ Zarkon. It is our _destiny_. Voltron is the universe's _only_ hope. _We_ are the universe's only hope.”  
  
Shiro nodded. “We're with you, princess.”  
  
–  
  
They were brought to a room where five capsules held different colored suits of armor similar to Allura's. From left to right, they were blue, red, black, green and yellow. Five colors, five Paladins, five Lions. Each Paladin approached their armor curiously.  
  
“Your suits of armor.” Allura told them as they approached them.  
  
“Cool!” Lance grinned up at his blue, black and white armor.  
  
“Outstanding.” Shiro said in awe as he looked at the black and white armor.  
  
“Nice.” Keith nodded, looking at his red, black and white armor.  
  
“It suits you.” James commented, standing next to him.  
  
“Oh, neat!” Pidge looked up at his green, white and black armor eagerly.  
  
“Hmmmm...mmm...” Hunk compared his own size to that of the armor. “Will it...fit?”  
  
“It probably adjusts to the wearer.” James told him.  
  
“It'll _have_ to, I'm not this _tall_.” Pidge remarked.  
  
“Princess, are you _sure_ about this?” Coran whispered to her behind them. “They _aren't_ exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer.”  
  
James glanced back at them as Allura responded. “No, but they're all we've got.”  
  
“Boys, it's time to suit up!” Shiro told them.  
  
Coran led them to private rooms to get changed in and couldn't help but look back as James followed Keith into his room.   
  
“You realize we don't have time for anything, right?” Keith asked as he took off his belt and jacket once the door was close.  
  
“I'm just here to help you put the armor on.” James smiled and took the jacket, folding it neatly.   
  
“What, are you my attendant now?” Keith grinned as he pulled off his shirt.  
  
James took the shirt and folded it before pushing him gently onto the bed. “Sure, you can call it that.” He knelt down to pull off Keith's boots for him.  
  
“Man, it's hard to believe this is all still _the same day_.” Keith sighed and got up remove his pants. Then he picked up the black bodysuit and pulled it on before holding his hair out of the way so James could zip up the back. It fit his body perfectly, so it seemed James' theory was correct.  
  
James took the zipper in hand and slowly zipped it up, pausing before he covered his neck so he could kiss the back of it. Then he zipped it up all the way and reached for the armor. “You have to promise me you'll be safe. That you'll come back.”  
  
“No guarantees on the safe, but I'll come back.” Keith assured him as James fastened on the breastplate. “Or else you'll come after me, like you always do.”  
  
“If I hadn't, you'd be in space without me right now.” James said as he continued putting on Keith's armor. Then he looked him over and picked up the helmet, looking it over thoughtfully.  
  
“Hey, before that.” Keith reached out and grabbed James' shirt collar, pulling him into a kiss.   
  
James smiled and returned the kiss before they broke it and he stepped back, holding out the helmet. “Your helmet, Paladin.”  
  
Keith took the helmet and put it on before giving a determined nod. Then he walked out with him to join the others.  
  
Allura placed her hand on a console and the top opened to reveal four objects. “The bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each paladin.” She told them as the bayards flew towards their owners.  
  
Hunk grabbed his first and it changed into a hand-cannon. He grunted a bit with the weight of it, but adjusted.   
  
Keith grabbed his and it turned into a sword. He gasped as it changed and looked it in awe, then looked at his other hand as a transparent shield was formed from the gauntlet. He looked at them in wonder and James gave him an encouraging thumbs-up.  
  
Lance's changed next into a rifle and he laughed in delight. “Whoo!”  
  
Pidge's changed into a small curved blade and he swung it around before smiling at it.  
  
Lance leaned over him with a grin. “Aww, you got a _cute_ little bayard!”  
  
Pidge swung out towards him and Lance cried out and fell over as he was electrocuted. “Yeah, it _is_ pretty cute.” He said with a sly smirk.  
  
Allura looked up at Shiro. “Shiro, I'm afraid your bayard was lost with its Paladin.”  
  
“I guess I'll just have to make do.” Shiro replied with a resigned smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's a rag-tag group of idiots but the universe has to be saved by someone, right?   
> Off to invade Sendak's ship and find the Red Lion!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mission go time, and the Paladins have to distract Sendak long enough for Keith to get the Red Lion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Dreamworks & Netflix

They returned to the bridge, where the Galra ship's schematics were on display. “As was discussed before, you'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship.” Allura told Keith.  
  
“That's a pretty big ship.” Keith cringed a bit. “How are we going to know where the Red Lion _is_?”  
  
“Well, it's not a matter of 'we.' It's a matter of 'you'.” Pidge told him.  
  
“Pidge is right. Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and, like, track it down.” Hunk nodded.  
  
“Yeah. You know how you felt that _crazy energy_ while we were in the desert?” Lance asked Keith, making reference to something James must've missed.  
  
“Yeah. You made _fun_ of me for that.” Keith frowned at him.  
  
“And I'm proud of that, but turns out it's _exactly_ like that mumbo-jumbo.” Lance shrugged.  
  
James made a mental note to have a talk with this cadet about _deliberately antagonizing his allies_.   
  
“Keith, remember, the Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to _earn_ its respect.” Allura told him sternly.  
  
Keith nodded, then looked at Shiro as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “All right. Here's our plan of attack.” Shiro said, nodding. “The Galra Empire knows about the Blue and Yellow Lion, but they don't know we have the Green Lion, too. Hunk, Lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up.”  
  
“Alright.” Hunk nodded, looking a little unsure.   
  
“While Sendak is distracted, Keith, Pidge, and I will sneak onto the ship in the Green Lion. Keith and I will find the Red Lion while Pidge guards our exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon.” Shiro continued.  
  
“Be safe. All of you.” James said firmly.  
  
“We'll be in constant contact through your helmets.” Allura assured them.  
  
Shiro and Keith embraced James before they all left. James sighed and waited with Allura and Coran, his fingers crossed in hope for a good mission.  
  
–  
  
“Attention, Galra Ship. Do not fire. We're surrendering our Lions.” Lance said submissively, and then added, mostly likely to the Castle of Lions, “I hope this works.”  
  
“It will. We have to have faith that it will.” James said softly.  
  
“Pidge, what's your ETA?” Lance asked her.  
  
“We're in.” Pidge told him.  
  
“What's that thing?” Hunk suddenly asked.  
  
“I think that's our signal to get out of here!” Lance replied.  
  
“Sendak's launched a tractor beam.” Coran told Allura and James. “Now he's deployed fighters!”  
  
“Hunk, you dismantle the ion cannon while I take these jerks on a space ride!” Lance said.  
  
“10-4!” Hunk replied enthusiastically.  
  
James breathed a sigh of relief. They seemed to be doing okay. He helped Coran get the particle barrier up and running, listening closely to the comms at all times.  
  
“I've been here before.” Shiro said into his comm after letting out an alarming gasp and heavy pants. “After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here.”  
  
Pidge gasped. “So, that means your other crew-members, they might be held captive here. We... We've got to rescue them!”  
  
“Pidge, we don't have time. We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus.” Shiro responded.  
  
“But we can't just leave prisoners here!” Pidge insisted.  
  
“Look, no one understands that more than me, but, in war, we have to make hard choices. Now, let's get moving.” Shiro said firmly.  
  
“No! Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with you.” Pidge sounded frustrated.  
  
“He _is_ a Holt.” James murmured as Allura gasped.  
  
“Commander Holt is your father?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Yes. I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother. And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't!” Pidge snapped firmly.  
  
Shiro was silent for a bit. “I'm coming with you.”  
  
“What?” Keith asked as Allura echoed his statement.  
  
“I remember where the prisoners are held. Keith, you go find the Red Lion.” Shiro told him.  
  
“By myself?!” Keith protested the idea and James felt tempted to go on the comm and do the same.  
  
“Minor change of plans. You'll be fine. Just remember, patience yields focus.” Shiro told him. “So – run!”  
  
Keith grumbled a bit and spoke privately to the Castle. “Can you believe this, James? He's making me go _by myself_. I don't even know if I'll be able to _get_ to the Red Lion without him!”  
  
James got up and hit the button to reply to his private call. “You have to believe in yourself, Keith. Shiro and I can't always be there for you. You're strong enough to handle this, and you _will_ reach the Red Lion.”  
  
“Okay...” Keith sighed.  
  
–  
  
“Great. _Now_ which way? I swear, these halls all look the same. Is there a camera feature on these helmets? Because this...you have to see this, this is ridiculous. And there's so much purple. And not the nice kind, like your eyes, it's some less enjoyable color of purple. And I wouldn't mind it so much if the _lights_ weren't _also purple_.”  
  
“Hang in there.” James chuckled.  
  
“What the _quiznak_? What is that, a force-field?” Hunk muttered to himself.  
  
“Particle barrier up!” Allura spoke up, catching James' and Coran's attentions. Some Altean mice that had been in Allura's sleep chamber scampered up to her.  
  
The newly-formed barrier around the Castle of Lions suddenly weakened and grew very vulnerable. “Is that what's supposed to happen?” Coran asked her.  
  
“I was wondering that, too.” James frowned.  
  
“Wondering what?! What happened?!” Keith asked with concern.  
  
“Nothing, we'll worry about it. I'm ending the private call, we'll talk to you after. Focus on your mission.” James hung it up and turned to Allura, who was looking concerned. “What do we need to do?”  
  
“Let's have a look-see.” Coran motioned for them to come over and they knelt at a small hole at the bottom of the console.  
  
“Ah, here's our problem! All the barrier crystals are out of alignment.” Coran remarked as they looked in the tiny hole.  
  
“How...Do Alteans _shapeshift_ or something?” James asked. “Because there's no way even a _child_ could fit in there.”  
  
“As a matter of fact, we do! But, uh, I've never gotten _that_ small.” Coran admitted.  
  
“Well, we have to fix it immediately. Without the particle barrier, we'll be defenseless.” Allura insisted.  
  
“But, we're all too big! How will we fit in there?” Coran asked.  
  
“Maybe we could reach in a hand...but it'd be hard to see what we're doing.” James said thoughtfully. “I wouldn't do that without actually taking a class in Altean mechanics.”  
  
The Altean mice suddenly ran past them and into the hole. Allura gasped. “The mice!”  
  
“How do they know how to do this?” Coran asked as he and Allura looked in.  
  
“I can hear them talking to me. I think our minds are connected. It must be from sharing the sleep pod for 10,000 deca-pheobs.” Allura said softly.  
  
“Wow, you're a real-life Disney Princess.” James remarked as he got up. “Who cares _how_ they know how to do it, what _matters_ is that it's getting _done_ , right?”  
  
“That's true.” Coran nodded, getting up as Allura did the same.  
  
The mice came out and squeaked triumphantly, standing on top of the console. Allura smiled happily at them. “Thank you, friends.”  
  
Coran brought his fingers to his temples and acted like he was concentrating.  
  
“What...are you doing?” James asked.  
“Coran, what are you doing?” Allura asked at the same time, her tone exasperated.  
  
“I'm trying to get them to make me a sandwich!” Coran responded.  
  
“You've got to be kidding me!” Keith groaned. “Patience...yields...focus...”  
  
“Huh?” Pidge spoke up.  
  
“That thing saw us. We should get out of here.” Shiro replied.  
  
“Gotcha.” Keith said, sounding pleased with himself.  
  
James walked over and stood at the console, listening to the group all talk to the Castle. “I'm going to take that as a sign that he found the Red Lion.” He looked at Allura.  
  
“Wait. I think this might come in handy.” Pidge commented.  
  
“Maybe we _should_ put cameras in the helmets.” James said thoughtfully. Allura nodded.  
  
“Now, I'll just reset the controls... and it's working for _us_. I'm going to call you 'Rover.' Follow me!” Pidge said eagerly. “Open up.”  
  
Shiro laughed. “Excellent, Pidge.”  
  
“Dad?” Pidge asked hopefully.  
  
“Don't be afraid, we're here to help you escape.” Shiro spoke next.  
  
“I hope he found him.” Allura said softly.  
  
“Wh... _What_ did you call me?” Shiro asked, sounding alarmed.  
  
“We don't have much time. Let's get to the escape pods.” Pidge said, sounding considerably less enthusiastic.  
  
 _That_ wasn't a good sign.  
  
“Let's go. Come on!” Shiro called out.  
  
“Whoa-ho-ho! Yeah, buddy! This is way more fun without Hunk's barfing!” Lance said cheerfully. He seemed to be having a good time.  
  
Hunk, on the other hand, was making some distressed noises.  
  
“Bingo. Let's get out of here.” Keith spoke again. “Open up. It's me. Keith. Your buddy.” There was a bit of a concerning pause. “It's me! Keith, your – I. Am. Your. Paladin!”  
  
“I _did_ say he'd have to prove himself...” Allura sighed.  
  
“I'm bonding with you! Hey! Come on! We're connected!” Keith let out a frustrated grunt as they heard laser fire. “You're not getting this lion!”  
  
Several tense moments passed, in which they listened to chatter from the other teams and Keith breathed heavily like he was in terror and James dug his fingernails into his palms, before Keith finally spoke again after a sharp gasp. “Good kitty. Let's roll.”  
  
“He did it!” Allura cheered. James breath a sigh of relief and laughed a bit while Coran let out a whoop.  
  
“Hurry!” Pidge suddenly yelled, breaking the good mood. “Shiro? Shiro, what's wrong?”  
  
James hit the private call button for Pidge. “What's going on, cadet?”  
  
“I don't know, Shiro's—whoa! His arm, it...it changed!” Pidge replied.  
  
They heard a dull thud on the other side. “It...it's okay. He took out a drone. His arm turned into a blade it was...it was _cool_.” Pidge breathed. “Uhm...everything's okay over here.”  
  
“Alright, good. Continue to monitor the situation.” James ran a hand through his bangs with a groan as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
“Roger that, sir.” Pidge replied. James hung up on the private call and returned to just listening.  
  
“Thank you, Shiro.” A stranger said on the other end of their comms.  
  
“Wait! How do you...?” Shiro faltered.  
  
“Shiro, that was _amazing_! Where did you learn to fight with that?” Pidge asked.  
  
“No idea.” Shiro admitted warily.  
  
“Come oooooon, just _break_ , you stupid thing!” Hunk growled. “Ha! Score one for Hunk!”  
  
“Sounds like the cannon's down.” James looked at Coran, who confirmed this.  
  
“You guys made it!” Hunk cheered.  
  
“Kitty Rose has left the stage!” Pidge said excitedly.  
  
“Let's get the heck out of here!” Lance suggested.  
  
“I hope I stopped that cannon. I could barely make a dent in it.” Hunk said anxiously.  
  
–  
  
“You're back!” Allura smiled as they all came back in.  
  
Keith stepped inside, taking off his helmet. “You weren't _kidding_ when you said I'd have to _earn_ her respect. I had to blow myself out the airlock with a bunch of sentries before she'd even _drop her shield_!”  
  
“You _what_?!” James groaned. “Oh, Kogane, what is it with you and the 'risking your life' thing?”  
  
“Hey, it's not like I had much _choice_ in the matter. And it worked! She flew out to get me.” Keith said defensively.  
  
“Sendak's retreated. Let's go down to the Lions.” Coran suggested.  
  
“It's time.” Allura nodded.  
  
The Paladins all headed down to the Lion's Den, which Lance had decided to call it since it was cooler than “Lion Hanger Bay”, and walked inside. The others stood back on the bridge to watch through security footage as Shiro walked into the middle of the circle of Lions, in front of a sealed door, and stood waiting to be judged.  
  
Allura stood at a console and watched as all the Lions activated. She clasped her hands together anxiously as they waited for the Black Lion to activate.  
  
The door opened up in front of Shiro and the Black Lion was revealed. Its eyes were glowing, already activated, and it let out a roar that echoed throughout the whole of the castle. The other Lions responded in kind, equally as loud.   
  
“Ohh.” Allura breathed a sigh of relief as Coran cheered and James pumped his fist in the air.  
  
Their celebration was short-lived, though. An alarm cut into their cheers and Coran brought up the image of Sendak's ship lowering into the atmosphere.  
  
“Oh, _quiznak_!” Coran yelped.  
  
“Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere. We need Voltron _now_!” Allura told them over the intercom.  
  
\--  
  
The Black Lion roared again and then all the Lions took to the skies, leaving the Castle. The particle barrier was attacked by the newly-repaired ion cannon.  
  
“Man, those Galra guys sure repair things fast.” Hunk commented as they dodged blasts.  
  
“The barrier gets weaker with every blast. Once that shield goes down, the castle will be defenseless.” Coran told them.  
  
“I can give you cover with the castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!” Allura said firmly.  
  
“Jeez, no pressure.” Hunk grumbled.  
  
“Focus, Garret.” James said firmly, then went to help Coran.  
  
“Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?” Shiro asked.  
  
“I'm nodding. Is everyone else nodding?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Yes.” The other three replied with annoyed tones.  
  
“Let's do this!” Shiro insisted.  
  
“Uh, how?” Lance asked.  
  
Allura hung her head as they listened to them talk.  
  
“Good question. Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron?” Shiro asked as the Lions started to run out of the protection of the particle barrier together.  
  
“Didn't they get a demonstration vision?” James sighed. Coran just shrugged while Allura focused on using the Castle's own defenses to fire on the ships.  
  
“I don't see a 'combine into giant robot' button _anywhere_ on my dashboard.” Hunk remarked.  
  
“Just...let them figure it out.” Allura said, her eyebrow twitching.  
  
“This is _insane_! Can't they just cease fire for _one minute_ so we can figure this out? Is that _too much to ask_?!” Pidge cried out irritably.  
  
“We've got to do _something_.” Keith said.  
  
“Combine!” Hunk yelled as Keith let out a grunt of pain.  
  
“Hey...” Keith groaned.  
  
“Okay, that didn't work.” Hunk decided.  
  
“I think they're going to need help.” James looked at Allura.  
  
“Quickly, Paladins! Our energy levels are getting low!” Allura cried out.  
  
“Maybe if we fly in formation, we'll just combine. Take off on my cue. One, two, three, Voltron!” Shiro said as the Lions flew up together.  
  
“Here we go!” Keith said.  
  
“Come on, come on!” Lance prompted.  
  
“I don't get it. What's missing?” James muttered. “They're doing the formation right, just like in the visions.”  
  
“Nothing's...happening.” Shiro grunted.  
  
“It takes more than the act. They have to _feel_ it.” Coran told him. “And they have to do this themselves.”  
  
“That's _really_ frustrating.” James frowned. “Do those Altean pods have weaponry?”  
  
“Well, no. They're not intended for battle.” Coran shook his head.  
  
“Well, we can't just _sit_ here!” James banged his hand on the console.  
  
“Hey, wait, wait, wait! I feel something!” Lance spoke up.  
  
“I do, too. I feel it. It's like we're all being pulled in the same direction!” Hunk said excitedly.  
  
“Uh, guys, I think I know why. Look up.” Shiro said anxiously.  
  
The Lions had all been caught in Sendak's tractor beam.  
  
“What the cheese?!” Lance exclaimed.  
  
“Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!” Pidge cried out.  
  
“Oh, no!” Shiro despaired.  
  
James got up and turned to Coran. “How fast can we fit a weapon on a pod?!”  
  
“I-I don't care what you say, Shiro. I'm panicking now!” Hunk screamed.  
  
“It'll take a few varga! Er, hours! Don't worry, they'll come through! The Paladins always do!” Coran said anxiously.  
  
“It can't end here!” Pidge cried.  
  
“The _old Paladins_ didn't 'come through', did they?!” James snapped.  
  
“We have to _trust_ in the Paladins!” Allura told him. “We _can't_ interfere!”  
  
“This is it!” Lance whimpered.  
  
“It's been an honor flying with you boys.” Keith said resignedly. James looked at the screen displaying the battle, his fists clenched. Suddenly, the ion cannon knocked down the shield, the Castle shaking violently as the trio clung for dear life with groans of pain.  
  
“Oh no!” Hunk wailed.  
  
“No!” Shiro said firmly. “We can _do_ this. We _have_ to _believe_ in ourselves. We _can't_ give up. _We_ are the universe's _only hope_. _Everyone_ is relying on us. We _can't_ fail! We _won't_ fail! If we _work_ together, we'll _win_ together!”   
  
“Yeah!” The others all said in unison.  
  
The lions let out roars and James felt relief wash over him as they formed Voltron finally and escaped the tractor beam. Just in time, too, the ion cannon barely missed them because of Voltron messing up its aim.  
  
“I can't believe it!” Keith cried out happily.  
  
“We formed Voltron!” Pidge cheered.  
  
“I'm a _leg_!” Hunk giggled a bit.  
  
“How are we doing this?” Lance asked.  
  
“I don't know, but let's get that cannon!” Shiro said firmly.  
  
They trashed the cannon and then moved on to the ship, reducing it to ruins. Coran and Allura cheered as they watched and James sank into his chair, smiling up at the battle that had, happily, turned around in their favor.  
  
–  
  
They went outside to meet the Paladins, who had left their Lions and were now relaxing on the ground. “Good work, Paladins!” Allura said, smiling as they reached them.  
  
“Thanks, pretty lady.” Lance said, sounding tired.  
  
“We did it.” Shiro lightly smacked Keith's back, making him stumble forward a bit.  
  
“Heck yeah, we did.” Keith took off his helmet and then gasped as James moved forward and pulled him close.  
  
“Don't _ever_ scare me like that again. It was that _damn_ _rooftop_ all over again.” James muttered.  
  
“Heh. Sorry.” Keith grinned sheepishly.  
  
“How _did_ we do it?” Shiro asked.  
  
“I was just, like, _screaming_ the whole time.” Hunk said as he took off his helmet. “Maybe _that_ did it.”  
  
Pidge put his glasses back on and looked depressed.   
  
Shiro placed his hand on his shoulder gently. “We're not going to stop searching. Not until we find your brother and father.” He said gently. “Wherever they are, I _know_ they'd be proud of you.”  
  
Pidge smiled.  
  
Allura spoke up then. “We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these Lions.”  
  
“Good thing you Paladins know what you're doing,” Coran said with a side-long glance, “because you're going to have to form Voltron _again_ and _again_.” He tilted his head from side to side.  
  
“Totally.” Hunk said with a smile, then faltered. “Wait, _what_?”  
  
“We _barely_ survived forming Voltron this _one_ time.” Lance said, leaning forward a bit.  
  
“And you only had to fight _one ship_.” Coran stepped forward. “Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them!” He threw his hands up dramatically. “It's not going to be _easy_ being the Defenders of the Universe.” He started tugging on his mustache.  
  
“Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it.” Shiro smiled and they all looked up at the Lions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mission success! What does the future hold in store for them, though?


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins need training. Luckily, Coran knows just what to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“You _seriously_ need to stop scaring me like that.” Jason murmured into Keith's skin. “I'm going to work with Coran and our two engineers and get some weapons on one of the pods. I can't let you fight without me anymore.”  
  
“A pod isn't a Lion.” Keith rolled over a bit and propped himself up on his arm. “I'd feel most comfortable if you were safe behind the particle barrier.”  
  
“And _I'm_ telling _you_ that I _refuse_ to sit idly by while you get pulled into a _tractor beam_ again.” James reached up and gently gripped Keith's hair, pressing his lips to his. “Even if I can't fly a Lion, I want to fly alongside you, Kogane.”  
  
“Alright, alright.” Keith sighed and wrapped his arms around him. “We'll work on making you a fighter pod.”  
  
“Good.” James grinned. “I'll fly circles around you.”  
  
“Oh, you _wish_.” Keith grinned and rolled them over. “We both know that you got the smarts, but I've got the _skill_.”  
  
“Well, then put that skill to work, Paladin.” James smiled and kissed him. “I can go all night.”  
  
–  
  
As it turned out, staying up all night having sex wasn't the best of choices, when the Princess wakes you up at 0600 for a drill. They dressed quickly, James in his casual wear and Keith in his armor, and ran out the door as the alarm blared.  
  
Then again, it was due to their not sleeping that they were up with Shiro first. Pidge and Hunk trailed in next and Lance came in freshly showered.  
  
“Seriously?” James frowned. “Who _showers_ during a _drill_?!”  
  
“I figured that it wasn't serious when Coran started getting silly.” Lance shrugged. “I mean, Zarkon is more likely to blow us up than come in and chop off the princess's head. And if it was a _real_ emergency, the particle barrier would be up!”  
  
“And if it was a _real_ fire, then you'd smell _smoke_. A drill is a drill, cadet!” James looked at Shiro in disbelief.  
  
“James is right, Lance. Drills are there so we're ready for the real thing.” Shiro sighed. “No matter how 'silly' Coran was being, you still should have been up and dressed in your armor, like—have you two _slept_ yet?” He looked at Keith, who was stifling a yawn.  
  
“Hey, go back to lecturing Lance. _I_ was here on time.” Keith said, shrugging.  
  
Shiro sighed. “Anyways, next time we have a drill, I want everyone in their armor and right here, no showers or stopping for snacks. In fact, we _should_ be heading for our _Lions_.”  
  
“That's a good idea. Now that you're up, you can practice forming Voltron while we work on repairing the castle.” Allura smiled.  
  
“Can we eat first?” Hunk asked, yawning. “Actually, could we maybe sleep for an hour or two more? I mean, I've got some _serious_ space-lag. I don't even know what _day_ it is today.”  
  
“It's the third quintant of the Spicolian movement. Hump day!” Coran said cheerfully.  
  
“Shirogane crash-landed on Monday night. We left on Tuesday. It's Wednesday.” James told him.  
  
“Right. Well, now I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, and eaten goo in some weird castle. It's a lot to process.” Hunk nodded firmly.  
  
“You must understand the stakes of our mission.” Allura pulled up the room-wide map with her console as she spoke. “Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations. So, we _have_ to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the _entire_ known universe.” She moved her hand and the map moved with it, the red dots gradually giving way to blue ones. “Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable.” She looked at them firmly.  
  
“Also, we didn't fight Zarkon, we fought Sendak.” Keith sighed. “One of Zarkon's _men._ ”  
  
“That's right, and he's just one of many! I'll be preparing food for you all while you train, so suit up and fly those Lions!” Coran said cheerfully.  
  
“Coran and I have been up for hours working on the Castle and getting it ready to leave Arus.” Allura told them. “It's time you did your part. James, why don't you join Coran in the repairs?”  
  
“Yes, Princess.” James nodded.  
  
“The Princess is right. Let's get to our lions and start training.” Shiro told them.  
  
“Alright, alright.” Hunk headed for the door with Lance shrugging and following him.  
  
“Wait. But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship.” Pidge spoke up.  
  
Ah, negative, Number Five! I have you ranked by height, okay?” Coran moved his hand to the top of Pidge's head. “The prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow!”  
  
“That's right. Now, get to your lions.” Allura said firmly.  
  
“See you later.” James told Keith as they walked out.  
  
Once the door was shut, he turned to Coran and Allura. “While we're making repairs, can we get a pod fitted with weaponry?”  
  
Allura looked surprised by the question. “I...suppose we could, yes.”  
  
“Good. I'm going to fly it.” James nodded firmly. “After yesterday, I'm not letting the Paladins deal with those Galra alone.”  
  
“We might have some extra armor.” Allura said thoughtfully.  
  
“Let's get the Castle fixed up, then we'll work on the pod!” Coran smiled.  
  
“What...are they doing?” Allura sighed, looking at the display. She turned on the connect-call to the Lions and listened to them talk.  
  
“All right, guys. Let's just fly in tight formation until we're totally in sync.” Shiro said as they finally left the Castle.   
  
“Feel the bond with your lions and your fellow pilots until five become one unit and you form Voltron!” Allura said, trying to help them out.  
  
“Yeah!” They all said in unison as they flew off.  
  
Coran and James started to work on repairs while they listened to the Paladins try again and again, yelling “Yeah!” every time and growing increasingly discouraged by the lack of a reaction from the Lions.  
  
“Yay...” They said in a monotone voice as they tried again.  
  
“Whoo. Am I the only one still pretending to be excited?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Clearly, this isn't working. Let's set down for a little bit.” Shiro suggested.  
  
“What?” Allura frowned. “They _can't_ be taking a break.”  
  
“At ease, Princess. They're just trying to figure out what they're doing.” James told her as he worked on something with Coran.  
  
“Maybe we should be building Voltron from the ground up.” Keith suggested.  
  
“What do you mean?” Shiro asked.  
  
“I mean, let's try _literally building_ _Voltron_ , like, stacking on top of each other.” Keith suggested.  
  
“Oh my god.” James stifled a laugh.  
  
“Like a _cheerleader pyramid_?” Lance asked.  
  
“You got a better idea?” Keith asked.  
  
“I don't think that's going to work.” James looked at Coran.  
  
“Well, who knows! It might!” Coran shrugged.  
  
“It's worth a try.” Shiro agreed.  
  
They listened to them awkwardly maneuver themselves and looked up to see they had gotten the order completely wrong.  
  
The Blue Lion and Green Lion were on the bottom, with the Black and Red Lions on top of them, with Black awkwardly standing its front legs on Red's back on back legs on the two below while Red was pointed to the side instead of the front like the other two. Yellow Lion was on top, and _everyone_ got the impression this was _wrong_. Everyone but Hunk, that is.  
  
“Hunk. What are you doing?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Huh? What do you mean?” Hunk asked.  
  
“You're supposed to be the _leg_ , over there.” Shiro pointed out.  
  
“What? No. No, no, no. I'm pretty sure that when we did it last time, I was the head. Right?” Hunk asked.  
  
Allura, Coran and James exchanged exasperated looks.  
  
“You yelled, 'I'm a leg'!” Lance reminded him.  
  
“Yeah, I was yelling a lot of things.” Hunk said casually.  
  
“ _Shiro's_ the head!” Keith snapped.  
  
“What, _all_ the time?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Let's just try it _my_ way for now.” Shiro sighed.  
  
“Okay but, next time, _I_ call head.” Hunk said as the Yellow Lion lifted off the top of the Black Lion.  
  
As the Lions pulled away to re-position themselves, Coran and James helped Allura get set up. “Think they need some help?” James asked her.  
  
“They'll be fine.” Allura said, though she looked thoughtful.  
  
“Okay. Arms and legs... and I'll form the head.” Shiro said over the comm. “Feel the bonds with your lions. Now, channel your energy into forming Voltron. Focus. Focus.” There was a long pause. “Is everyone bonding and focusing?”  
  
“Why was this so much _easier_ before?” Lance sighed heavily.  
  
“Let's take a break.” Shiro sighed heavily.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt, but I _may_ be able to help. Yesterday, you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle.” Allura said to them.  
  
“Yeah.” Pidge acknowledged.  
  
“I'm listening.” Lance replied.  
  
“You're right.” Shiro said.  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Keith agreed.  
  
“Perfect. Because I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the Castle’s defenses. This should help!” Allura said happily as she activated it.  
  
Judging by the screams, the Paladins didn't agree as they dodged the lasers. Coran led James out of the bridge to help him out in the engine room, where he wouldn't have to hear their terrified screams.  
  
“Okay, whoa, whoa!” Lance cried out.  
  
“Allura, what are you doing?!” Keith asked frantically.  
  
“Running a diagnostic test on the Castle defenses and inspiring you! I believe in you, Paladins! Let fear be your guide! Form Voltron!” Allura said cheerfully as the door closed behind James and Coran.  
  
“The Princess is a little...harsh.” James commented.  
  
“These are harsh times.” Coran patted his shoulder. “Let's do our part to make things easier for them all.”  
  
–  
  
“Are we at full power on condenser number five yet?” Allura asked the two of them as they walked down the hall.  
  
“No, still just 84 percent.” Coran shook his head.  
  
They opened the door to the lounge and saw four of the Paladins slumped on the couches. “You did it! You formed Voltron!” Allura gasped happily.  
  
“No. The shooting stopped and the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“What.” Allura said flatly.  
  
“Oh, right. Sorry, Princess.” Coran said nervously. “I had to turn off the Castle defenses to test the fire suppressors.”  
  
Shiro walked into the lounge from another direction. “What are you guys doing in here? We're not taking a break.”  
  
“Shiro's right. You should be training.” Allura said firmly.  
  
“We've _been_ training. When are we going back to Earth?” Hunk asked with a heavy sigh.  
  
“ _I'm_ not going back until I find my family.” Pidge said firmly.  
  
“Guys, there won't _be_ an Earth if we don't figure out how to fight Zarkon.” Shiro said firmly.  
  
“How are we going to _fight_? We can't even figure out how to _form Voltron_.” Lance threw his hands up.  
  
“Well, I'm not surprised. You know, the original paladins fought _hundreds_ of battles together, side-by-side. They were like a pack of yalmors linked at the ears!” Coran said, wriggling his fingers behind his ears.  
  
“Wow. Yeah, that's _definitely_ not us.” Lance shook his head.  
  
“During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so far. You'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and then beating Zarkon next time. You should try working out on the training deck!” Coran suggested with a big smile.  
  
“There's a training deck?” Hunk asked curiously.  
  
–  
  
“Two, two, one, two. Okay, listen up, guys. The paladin code demands you put your team members' safety above your own. A swarm of drones is about to attack.” Coran said into a microphone as he, James and Allura watched from an observation window.  
  
“This isn't going to go well.” James sighed. “They don't _know_ each other well enough to pull this off.”  
  
“We have to have faith in them.” Allura said softly.  
  
Pidge went down first, followed by Hunk. Keith and Lance held in there a bit longer before Lance and Keith argued, Keith was hit, and then Lance was hit. Shiro held in there by himself a bit longer before he was beaten as well.  
  
The three observers groaned.  
  
“We need something less risky. Something that builds a bond, something that they won't _fight_ about. And, for the love of the universe, let's _not_ put Lance and Keith together.” James ran a hand through his bangs and sighed heavily.  
  
“Well, who do you suggest, then?” Coran asked. “I was going to have them do a bonding exercise with two of them, and I was actually considering the Red and Blue Paladins first.”  
  
“Let's work on building the bonds between the _arms_ before we bond an arm and a leg.” James suggested.  
  
“Of course!” Allura looked at Coran. “Coran, let's call everyone out of there and then I want you to activate the invisible maze.”  
  
“Right-o, Princess!” Coran smiled at her.  
  
“We'll have the arms go in first.” Allura nodded.  
  
“While they do that, _I'm_ going to have a talk with our Blue Paladin.” James frowned.  
  
–  
  
“Good luck with whatever they're pairing you up for.” Lance said to Pidge. “I mean, he's not exactly _reliable_.”  
  
“Cadet McClain!” James snapped.   
  
Lance stood at attention and even saluted before he looked at Shiro. “Wait...why did I just salute him?”  
  
“Because he called you by your rank and last name?” Shiro shrugged. “I think he wants to talk to you.”  
  
“Good luck.” Keith told him as he and Pidge followed Coran back to the training room.  
  
“Is everything okay?” Hunk asked Lance.  
  
Lance shrugged. “I'm sure it's fiiine.” He turned and walked over to James. James nodded towards the other room and Shiro followed them in.  
  
“So, what's this about?” Lance asked, walking over to lean against the wall casually.  
  
“Stand at attention.” James said firmly.  
  
“What? Do I--”  
  
“Do as he says, Lance.” Shiro frowned at him. “This is serious.”  
  
“Fine.” Lance sighed and straightened up, standing at attention. “Yes, sir.”  
  
James nodded to Shiro and then walked up to Lance. “What is your problem with Cadet Kogane, McClain? You've been _nothing_ _but trouble_ when it comes to him since we _started_ on this mission.”  
  
“I just don't _like_ him, okay?” Lance shrugged.  
  
“Enough to let him get _killed_ in battle?” James said coldly.  
  
“What? That wasn't a _battle_ , that was--”  
  
“That was supposed to simulate a _real battle_. Kogane didn't get away with crashing a simulator because he got _bored_ , and _you're_ not going to be getting away with letting a teammate die in a simulator because of a _grudge_.” James said firmly.  
  
“You're supposed to be a _team_.” Shiro walked up to Lance. “ _We're s_ upposed to be a team. And I _can't_ have my teammates be letting each other get _hurt_ or starting _fights_ because of something as petty as a _grudge_.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“No. No 'but's.” James shook his head. “Whatever beef you have with Kogane, _sort it out_. We're in a _war_ , cadet. No, I should say: we're in a war, _Paladin_. There's more riding on your success at working as a team than your ego being bruised. The Paladins of Old worked together despite cultural differences. Coran told me that two of them were even _at war_ before they lay down their weapons to work together for peace. If they can do it, so can you. Lay down your egos, your weapons, and your grudges. Work together. Is that understood?”  
  
Lance pursed his lips and glanced to the side, giving the tiniest of nods.  
  
“I said, 'is that understood', McClain?” James asked firmly.  
  
“Sir, yes, sir.” Lance saluted.  
  
“Good. Now, if you need a mediator, Shiro or I can be there to keep you from going for each other's throats. Let's focus on bonding as a team.” James nodded, then sighed softly. “At ease, Paladin.”  
  
Lance relaxed and brought a hand up to rub the back of his head. “I just...I don't know. I just _really_ don't like him. But, I also can't take my eyes off him?”  
  
“Well, then keep your eyes on him long enough to have his back in a fight.” Shiro nodded. “We're going to send you and Hunk in next, and I suspect that won't be a problem. You two are already great friends, after all.”  
  
“Yeah.” Lance smiled. “We're buds.”  
  
“Good. Let's get back over there and see how those two are doing.” James walked past him to leave the room.  
  
“Hey, uhm...” Lance faltered a bit. “No, never mind.”  
  
“What is it?” Shiro asked.  
  
“It's not important.” Lance shook his head. “I just...” He looked at James. “ _You_ should've gotten a Lion. It's not **fair** that you didn't.”  
  
“Well, honestly, _I_ think that if he _did_ , it would have been Black.” Shiro smiled at James, who looked at him in surprise. “If anything happens to me, James--”  
  
“Don't _even_ try to imply something _else_ could happen to you.” James frowned, gesturing to his arm.  
  
“Let me finish.” Shiro placed his hand on James' shoulder. “If anything happens to me, I want _you_ to lead these Paladins in my stead. You've _already_ been a big help to me, you're practically an honorary Black.”  
  
James sighed and nodded. “Thank you, Shirogane. I hope, though, that it won't come to that.” He walked on.  
  
Lance shifted a bit. “You're pretty close with the two of them, huh?” He asked Shiro.  
  
“Well, I _was_ the one that got them into the Garrison.” Shiro shrugged. “They kind of became my responsibility. Though, I wouldn't change our history for _anything_.”  
  
James smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
“Ah, good, you're back!” Coran said as they all came back into the room. “Numbers 4 and 5 are just about done. They work really well together! Excellent suggestion, James!”  
  
James nodded. “Where's the princess?” He looked around.  
  
“She went somewhere.” Hunk shrugged.  
  
“Allura is attending to other matters.” Coran smiled.   
  
Pidge and Keith came into the room, laughing and talking together as they came in.  
  
“And, you know, sometimes it's _hard_ to tell which is left from right, so I had to hold out my hands like _this_.” Pidge grinned at him as he held out his hands with the thumbs sticking out to the sides.  
  
“You did really well, though.” Keith praised him.  
  
“All done?” Shiro smiled.  
  
“Yep.” Keith walked over and sat on the couch, Pidge sitting next to him.  
  
“Good. Lance, Hunk, you're up.” Shiro looked at them.  
  
“Yyyyyep.” Lance walked out with Hunk, Coran leading the way.  
  
James and walked over to sit next to Keith. “So? How was that pair-up?”  
  
“ _Much_ better.” Keith smiled at him. “Your doing?”  
  
“Mmhm.” James nodded.  
  
“So, are you two a couple or what?” Pidge asked them.  
  
“Yes, actually.” James nodded.  
  
“I thought we were obvious.” Keith grinned.  
  
“You are, I was just making sure I wasn't misunderstanding something.” Pidge nodded. “So, what, did you fuck all night or something? Is that why Shiro asked if you'd slept yet?”  
  
“ _Pidge_!” Shiro cried out as James blushed and Keith buried his face in James' chest.  
  
“Oh, hey, Cadet Holt.” James spoke up. “You're an engineer, right?”  
  
“Uh, I'm technically on the roster as 'Gunderson', but yeah.” Pidge nodded.  
  
“Good.” James smiled. “I'm going to need you, Cadet Garret and Coran to help me make a fighter pod.”   
  
“Sounds great!” Pidge grinned.  
  
Coran came back in. “Well, they're on their own now. We'll hear the results after they're done. In the meantime, I have to prepare the next bonding exercise!”  
  
“Do you need help?” James asked him.  
  
“Oh no.” Coran smiled. “It's simple, really. Oh, who will work Shiro through the maze?”  
  
“I don't think we need to.” Pidge shook his head. “We're all pretty bonded with Shiro. I think the biggest issue is with our Red and Blue.”  
  
“I'll do it.” James told Coran. “And then he can walk me through it.”  
  
“That's a good idea.” Coran nodded. “It's good to build a bond, not just with the Paladins, but with your allies.”  
  
–  
  
“I should take you for a ride in Black.” Shiro said as he walked through the maze. “Give you a feel for it.”  
  
“I don't want to talk any more about my being your successor, Shirogane. I'm honored that you'd choose me to lead, but I don't want to think about you being gone.” James said, shaking his head. “Take a left, then walk five paces before taking a right.”  
  
“James Griffin, you and I _both_ know that, even if this _war_ doesn't kill me, I'm a ticking time bomb that is set to go off in a year.” Shiro said firmly as he walked.  
  
“ _Are_ you?” James asked. “We can have Coran check you out. Maybe, when they replaced your arm, they cured you.”  
  
“Wishful thinking doesn't suit you.” Shiro chuckled. “But, we can have Coran check me out, sure. And there's _still_ a chance I could die in this war.”  
  
“There's a chance _all_ of us could die. Ten paces, then left.” James said calmly. “Let's just live one day at a time and focus on our mission.”  
  
“Alright. We'll do it your way.” Shiro replied. “I still want to take you for a ride in Black, though.”  
  
“We can do that later.” James nodded, watching him move through the maze. It flashed visible and invisible as he solved it and then James stood up. “Let's switch places now.”  
  
“Alright, I'm coming over.” Shiro agreed.  
  
–  
  
“You'll never be able to form Voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with his lion.” Coran said as he stood at the console. His next exercise had the Paladins back in the Lions, and Coran, James and Allura were once again on the bridge.  
  
“No problem. Me and Blue are best buds for life, for _real_.” Lance said casually.  
  
“Perfect! Then you won't have any issues with this exercise. Everyone, put your lions into a nosedive!” Coran dramatically dove his arm down to indicate the action.  
  
The Paladins did as he said, all of the Lions diving down towards the ground from a great height. “This is an expert-level drill that you really shouldn't attempt until you've been flying for years, but uh, we're in a bit of a rush, so here we go. Activating training helmets!” Coran pushed a button.  
  
Shiro, Pidge, Keith and Hunk all gasped as Lance yelled “Coran, what's happening? I can't see!”  
  
“You must learn to see through your lions' eyes. The goal is to pull up _right_ before you crash into the ground. Feel what the _Lion_ feels!” Coran told them excitedly.  
  
“Mine feels scared!” Hunk whimpered.  
  
“You still going, Keith?” Lance challenged him.  
  
“You know it. You?” Keith took the bait.  
  
“Focus on the Lions, no petty disputes.” James told them firmly.  
  
“Going? I'm speeding up!” Lance said, ignoring James.  
  
“Oh, yeah?” Keith asked.  
  
“This isn't going to end well, is it?” Allura sighed as they watched the Lions dive down.  
  
“Must be getting close.” Lance remarked.  
  
“Must be.” Keith replied.  
  
“You getting scared?” Lance said mockingly.  
  
“I'm not scared!” Keith snapped.  
  
The trio on the bridge cringed as the Red and Blue Lions slammed head-first into the ground.  
  
“Ow...” Keith whimpered.  
  
“I win.” Lance bragged.  
  
“What was that noise?! Did they _crash_?!” Pidge asked, then let out a cry of alarm as he hit something.  
  
Shiro flew lower, lower and lower before he pulled up just before hitting the ground and went back up into the air. “I think I'm getting this!”  
  
“Excellent, Shiro!” Coran said as Allura clasped her hands together happily.  
  
“At least _one_ of them is.” James sighed heavily.  
  
–  
  
The Paladins came back in, Keith and Lance looking a bit banged up and sour and Hunk and Pidge looking distressed at their failure. Coran and James exchanged a look and James sighed. “We'll...go over what happened there later. For now, Coran has the next task ready for you.”  
  
“Can we take a break? We haven't even _eaten_ yet.” Hunk despaired.  
  
“Not yet.” Allura said firmly.  
  
“I think it's okay to let them have a snack while they rest from their crashes. Pidge, why don't you go get those sandwiches now?” James suggested.  
  
“Got it.” Pidge left the bridge.  
  
James sighed and turned to Keith and Lance. “What was _that_?” He asked flatly.  
  
“What was what?” Lance asked.  
  
“The reason you both crashed. What did I say before?” James asked firmly.  
  
“...Sorry.” Lance scuffed his shoes on the floor.  
  
“What _did_ you say?” Keith asked.  
  
“I told him not to let his ego get in the way of working as a team. _You_ were supposed to be focused on the Lions, not on your _petty disputes._ You _know_ what happens when you get goaded into things, Keith!” James crossed his arms over his chest.”You _can't_ let your temper lead you into trouble. The _entire universe_ is at stake, so you both need to _shape up_ because the Lions chose _you_ and _you alone_. This _isn't_ a situation where we can just bench you and let someone _else_ take the mission, you have to get over yourselves and work together!”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Lance said glumly.  
  
“Sorry, James.” Keith glanced away, chastised.  
  
“We'll get better.” Shiro nodded. “All of us.”  
  
“Yeah.” Hunk nodded. “We just...we just need time.”  
  
“We may not _have_ time.” Allura said grimly. “Sendak could be replaced by someone else at any moment. We must be ready to form Voltron at any moment.”  
  
Pidge came back in with her bag and passed out the sandwiches. “Alright, this is the only Earth food we have. Let's savor it, guys.”  
  
Hunk took his sandwich and sniffled. “I'll miss Earth food.”  
  
“Well, take heart in the fact that, if we win this, you'll be able to have all the Earth food you want.” Shiro said as he accepted his sandwich.  
  
“In the meantime, we should scout for non-goo food.” James suggested.  
  
Keith nodded, unwrapping his sandwich and taking a bite. Lance did the same, glancing at Keith as he did.  


–  
  
Coran's next exercise had the Paladins all sitting in a circle with headsets on. “Now the most important part of Paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron. Everything else has to fade away.” He stated calmly as different images appeared in front of them all, images related to their lives: Families, homes and important events. “This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron. So, relax and open your mind. No walls, no secrets between Paladins. Come on, everyone, clear everything. Now, focus on forming your lion.”  
  
The images before them started to fizz and change into the image of their Lions. “Bring your lions together and - and form Voltron. Keep your minds open, work together. Good! Keep focusing! Only one to go!” Coran encouraged them.  
  
One to go. Pidge wasn't focusing well enough. His image wasn't changing from the one with him and a girl.  
  
No. That wasn't Pidge in the picture. That was Matt Holt. James recognized him from the Garrison. And that girl...wasn't that his sister? Was Pidge thinking of his siblings?  
  
“Pidge, stop thinking of your girlfriend!” Keith suddenly snapped.  
  
No, that's  _ definitely _ not his girlfriend. He shouldn't have been surprised that Keith wouldn't realize it, though.  
  
“I _ wasn't _ ! Hunk was rooting around in my head!” Pidge said defensively.  
  
“I thought we were open. You can look in  _ my _ head hole.” Hunk shrugged.  
  
“ _ Everyone  _ has to be able to look in _ everyone's  _ head holes!  _ Clear your minds _ !” Coran ordered.  
  
Hunk and Pidge looked chastised and bowed their heads, focusing. The image in front of Pidge changed to the Green Lion and started to move forward to meet the others.  
  
“Good! Almost there. Now, form Voltron. Yes!” Coran said excitedly.  
  
The Green Lion changed back into the other image just as it started to attach. “Pidge!” Lance scolded.  
  
“Rrrrgh!” Pidge took off his headset, throwing it to the floor. “I'm  _ done _ with this!” He crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “Look, I don't like everyone _ grubbing around in my head _ !”  
  
“Oh, come on, Pidge, we're starting to get the hang of this.” Shiro tried to persuade him.  
  
“I'm just... I'm just _ tired _ , okay?” Pidge said, looking at him a bit.  
  
Shiro looked down and then sighed. “Okay. Let's take a break.”  
  
\--  
  
“You  _ have _ been working hard. Maybe it's time to relax a little, for more than a small snack's time.” Coran suggested, walking in with him and James carrying drinks.  
  
“That can't have been easy on  _ any _ of you, opening your minds like that.” James said sympathetically.  
  
Keith shook his head. “No, it...it wasn't.” He sighed. “I'm just glad nothing more  _ personal _ slipped out.”  
  
Allura walked into the room and frowned at them. “What are you doing lying around? You're supposed to be training!”  
  
“Just resting a bit. You know, you can't push too hard.” Coran told her.  
  
“What do you  _ mean _ , 'can't push too hard'? Get up, you lazy lumps! It's time you faced the Gladiator!” Allura snapped.  
  
James and Keith exchanged a look before James offered Keith a hand up. “Yes, princess.” He nodded.  
  
–  
  
“In order to defeat the Gladiator, five paladins must fight as one.” Coran told them as Coran, Allura and James watched them face an Altean human-sized robot.  
  
James had hoped they'd be able to handle this by now, but even Shiro went down quickly. No, he seemed to be having some kind of panic attack, which alarmed James.  
  
“Shiro, are you okay?” Keith asked with concern as he used his sword to block the Gladiator's staff from hitting Shiro.  
  
Shiro didn't respond, and too soon they were taken down just like the others. The gladiator vanished and Allura stormed inside.  
  
“That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child! You're not even  _ close _ to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon!” She snapped.  
  
“What happened there?” James asked. “I thought you'd at  _ least  _ be able to manage _ fighting _ together!”  
  
“Sorry, I...” Shiro bowed his head. “Sorry. I don't know what came over me.”  
  
“Altean children must be  _ really _ powerful.” Lance said, rubbing his sore side.   
  
“It's a lot easier to  _ fight _ when you don't have to worry about others.” Keith said sourly.  
  
“Less distractions.” Pidge nodded.  
  
“That's not the point of this exercise, cadets.” James sighed.  
  
Coran poked his head in. “Is anyone hungry?”  
  
“Yes.” The Paladins all said, nodding.  
  
“Good! Come along to the dining room!” Coran walked out of the training room.  
  
“We'll continue this later.” Allura nodded firmly and walked out after him.  
  
“You realize, of course, that Iverson would have you running  _ l _ _ap_ _ s _ by now, right?” James said as they all followed Allura out.  
  
Lance cringed. “Yeah...”  
  
“All things considered, the princess is being very gentle with you. Don't take advantage of it.” James looked at Shiro. “Are you sure you're alright?”  
  
“Yeah.” Shiro nodded. “Whatever happened, it's gone now. I don't even  _ remember _ what happened.”  
  
–  
  
“Ahoy, young Paladins! I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food. After this meal, you'll be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice on the astral conflux!” Coran said as they all stepped into the dining hall. “Your seats are all over there.” He nodded to the five next to each other. “James, you can sit across from them.”  
  
“Smells great, Coran. Thanks.” Shiro said as they all took their seats.   
  
Keith and Lance gave each other sour looks as they realized they were sitting next to each other. “Actually, I'll sit next to James.” Keith said as he started to get up again. To his shock, he found himself suddenly cuffed to Lance, with Pidge on his other side also cuffed to him. “What--”  
  
“Hold the phone!” Lance protested, looking at Keith's arm cuffed to his in disbelief.  
  
“I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team. So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day!” Coran said with a devious smile on his face.  
  
“Coran, I want you to think about what you're doing.” Hunk said, looking at his cuffed hands. He had been cuffed to Shiro and Lance.  
  
“Oh, this one's a classic!” Coran pointed his fingered at them with a big smile. “You get to feed each other, like a pack of yalmors!”  
  
“You really like yalmors.” James commented.  
  
“James...” Keith looked at him helplessly.  
  
“This is part of your training, so young James will not be able to help you.” Coran said, nodding firmly.  
  
“At least you're not running laps.” James said, shrugging.  
  
Keith's jaw dropped and he huffed. “You're going to pay for that.” He said in a low, threatening tone.  
  
“I'm sure I will.” James picked up his spoon and started to eat.  
  
“Just. Eat.” Allura said tensely, taking a bite of her own food.  
  
Hunk sighed and picked up his spoon. “Okay...” He tried to get some food onto his spoon, but Lance's hand wasn't budging. “Oww!” He frowned at his friend.  
  
“Oh, sorry.” Lance said, moving his hand down so Hunk could get the food.  
  
Hunk scooped it up and went to put the spoon in his mouth, but instead got a mouthful of Lance's fingers.  
  
“Ewwww!” Lance protested and jerked his hand away, the food flying off Hunk's spoon. He groaned and moved to help Hunk, but accidentally pulled a distracted Keith's hand into his food. “Oh, nice. You defiled my food goo!”  
  
“It's  _ your _ fault!” Keith snapped. “This is ridiculous...”  
  
Allura grumbled as she ate, listening to the Paladins bicker, and she glanced at James and Coran, who were looking on the verge of ending the training right here and now if only to make them stop.  
  
“Do Earthlings  _ ever stop complaining _ ?” Allura said through clenched teeth.  
  
“Can't you just give us a break?” Shiro asked her. “Everyone's been working hard today.”  
  
When even Shiro was looking frustrated and annoyed, James knew it'd been going on far too long. “They've barely had a chance to rest. Are you saying that the Paladins of Old never rested even _ once _ ? It's been  _ vargas _ , princess. You don't _ treat _ people this way, especially not people you want  _ fighting for you _ .” He said, shaking his head.  
  
“Yeah! We're not some  _ prisoners _ for you to toy with, like... like...” Keith struggled with his words.  
  
“Like a bunch of toy prisoners!” Lance chimed in.  
  
“Yes! Thank you, Lance.” Keith looked at him.  
  
“You do not yell at the princess!” Coran snapped at him.  
  
“Oh, the princess of  _ what _ ?  _ We're _ the only ones out here and she's no princess of  _ ours _ !” Pidge said sardonically.  
  
Pidge suddenly got a faceful of food-goo and everyone froze before turning their attention to the assailant. Allura was holding her spoon like she'd just  _ flung _ food-goo at Pidge, her expression sour.  
  
Keith narrowed his eyes and yelled “Go loose, Pidge!” before smacking his own plate of goo at Allura.   
  
Coran deflected the goo with a towel with one hand and swung goo at the Paladins with the other with a serving spoon. It hit every last one of them, and James quickly got up and stepped away from the table as Hunk shook the goo from his head.  
  
“Oh, it's  _ on _ , now.” Hunk said in an almost-menacingly tone. He slammed his head into his plate and gathered up a bunch of goo into his mouth before spitting it out at the princess and Coran.  
  
Allura and Coran responded by flinging more goo and it became utter pandemonium at the table. Even Shiro got into it, throwing food with the rest of them while James and the mice stayed away from the mess.  
  
“Do you think it was like _ this  _ with the Paladins of Old?” James asked the mice as they watched. “Do you know? You were alive back then, right?”  
  
Sadly, the mice could only squeak at him, but they did attempt to do some form of charades. He decided he'd ask Allura to help him interpret, or perhaps communicate with them, once she had calmed down.  
  
Maybe he could teach them how to write in English.  
  
“Enough!” Allura suddenly yelled, and James looked up at the table. “Do you see what you're doing?! You're finally working together as one!” She said happily.  
  
Huh. What do you know, she was right. James walked over to the table, seeing as food had stopped flying.  
  
“Hey, she's right!” Keith said, looking at the others.  
  
“I  _ actually _ don't hate you right now.” Lance agreed, nodding.  
  
“You guys thinking what I'm thinking?” Hunk asked eagerly.  
  
“Let's go form Voltron!” Shiro said excitedly.  
  
“Yeah!” The others said, nodding.  
  
“Actually, I was thinking dessert. But, yeah! Let's do it!” Hunk smiled.  
  
They started to leave and the cuffs made them fall over with a groan. Then their cuffs disappeared with a click of a button from Coran's remote and they left the dining hall.  
  
“Well...still hungry?” Coran looked at James as Allura headed out after the Paladins, the door closing behind her. “Or shall we go to the bridge?”  
  
“Did the Old Paladins really have to go through all that?” James asked.  
  
“Oh, yes. Our Black Paladin and Blue Paladin were at constant odds, being freshly out of a war between their people's, and I swear that King Alfor, who was our Red Paladin,  _ encouraged _ it because it amused him.” Coran smiled wistfully. “Of course, they were already working together by the time the Lions were made, but they had their fair share of food fights and arguments. Especially when it came to culture clashes.”  
  
“Do you have pictures?” James asked.  
  
“Well...I  _ do _ , but I'd rather not bring them out. They might...upset Allura.” Coran admitted.  
  
“Why?” James asked.  
  
Coran sighed. “Do _ not  _ tell the Paladins this. It might hurt their morale to find it out.” He turned towards the messy table. “Our Black Paladin was Emperor Zarkon of the Galra.”  
  
James' eyes widened. “...Oh. So, the Black Bayard...”  
  
“Is still in his possession.” Coran nodded. “Please, do  _ not _ tell them about this. I think...at this stage, learning that one of the Paladins of Old turned rogue and became such a terrible person, it could only hurt them.”  
  
“Coran! James! Come outside! You have to see this!” Allura said over the intercom.  
  
“Let's go.” James nodded. “And, don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I understand the need for confidential information.” He walked to the door. “Our military has a lot of need-to-know secrets, too.”  
  
“Thank you.” Coran smiled and then led the way out of the room.  
  
As they stepped outside, the Lions were lining up in formation and then changing into Voltron. Then it landed in front of them and stood proudly.  
  
“Finally.” James smiled.  
  
“I _ told _ you I could get them to do it.” Allura smiled. “They just needed a common enemy.”  
  
“It's true. Like the old proverb says, 'A man can be driven to do  _ anything _ , if a beautiful woman is just really, _really_ mean to him.'.” Coran said sagely.  
  
“Is that actually a real Altean proverb?” James asked her.  
  
“I don't know.” Allura said with a sigh.  
  
–  
  
“Man, that was cool!” Lance punched a fist into the air as they all relaxed in the lounge, dressed in their regular clothes and freshly showered. “I'm so charged up, I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight!”  
  
“Not me. When my head hits the pillow, I'm going to be lights out.” Keith said, lazily motioning with his hand.  
  
“You suuuure about that?” Pidge asked him teasingly.  
  
“Considering they didn't sleep last night, I sure  _ hope _ they sleep.” Shiro remarked.  
  
Hunk suddenly spoke up. “I just want you to know that I realized when we were in Voltron, we're brothers, man. You know? Like, we're totally connected.” He pulled Lance and Keith up against him tightly.  
  
Shiro reached out and placed his hand on Pidge's shoulder and Pidge patted the mice's heads as Hunk continued to speak. “No secrets, no barriers, no nothing. Brothers all the way. I love you guys.”  
  
“G-forces mess with your head a little bit?” Keith asked him with a chuckle.  
  
“Yeah, maybe a little. I don't know. It's been a tough few days. “ Hunk shrugged, letting them go.  
  
Keith got up and went to join James as he headed for the door.  
  
Shiro paused on the way out another door. “Going to bed, Pidge?”  
  
“In a minute.” Pidge replied, nodding.  
  
“Good work today.” Shiro smiled. “We're really coming together.”  
  
“Come on.” Keith laced his fingers with James' and led him out of the room. James noticed Pidge pull out a picture from his pocket, a concerned expression on his face.  
  
He hoped that Matt and his father were doing alright, for Pidge's sake. Not to mention their little sister.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a rough day, but they're finally a team!


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets his own ship, and just in time for trouble to arrive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“You're still awake?” Keith murmured sleepily, his voice muffled by James' chest.  
  
“Yeah. Can't really sleep, I have a lot of my mind.” James sighed. “We...never got to say goodbye to our families. We just...left.”  
  
“Mm...” Keith shifted a bit and then moved up to kiss him. “Well, we didn't  _ really _ have a choice in the matter. If we didn't leave in Blue, then the Galra ship would've attacked Earth.”  
  
“Still, I wish we had some way to contact them.” James sighed. “I bet my new friends are worried. Not to mention Adam.”  
  
“You made new friends?” Keith asked.  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “Well, they're classmates I get along with, and we have lunch together.”  
  
Keith nodded. “...Adam doesn't know Shiro's alive.”  
  
“We'll find a way to contact Earth.” James said firmly. “Somehow.”  
  
“Mm.” Keith nodded. “How's your pod coming along?”  
  
“Uh, it's not. Coran and our engineers were all busy with training today.” James told him. “But, Coran said he'd get started on that as soon as he woke up.”  
  
“Okay.” Keith yawned and nuzzled him. “I should sleep.  _ You _ should sleep. We should  _ both  _ sleep. Don't make me tire you out.”  
  
“I bet you don't have the energy.” James challenged him.  
  
Keith pushed himself up on his elbows. “Wanna  _ bet _ ?” He raised an eyebrow with a smirk.  
  
“I bet you'll fall asleep during it.” James reached up and brushed his bangs aside. “But, you can feel free to prove me wrong.”  
  
“You  _ bet  _ I will.” Keith pushed himself up more, the blanket sliding down his back. In the dim, blue lighting, he looked very seductive and James found himself very much awake, as if he wasn't before.  
  
–  
  
He couldn't help but gloat a little when he woke up the next morning. Keith hadn't lasted long, and he was snoring away before James did. Still, it did the trick. He got a nice night's sleep and, according to his watch, it was 0500. He doubted anyone else was up, and he wasn't really feeling like moving Keith anyway.  
  
He was therefore surprised when he heard the door chime and looked over. “Yes?”  
  
The door opened and Coran poked his head in. “Oh, did I interrupt?” He whispered.  
  
“Nah, he's asleep.” James shook his head. “What is it?”  
  
“I was wondering if you were awake and wanted to work on the pod with myself and Number 5?” Coran asked quietly.  
  
James looked at Keith and then started to move him off him carefully. Keith's arms latched around his waist and he made a displeasured noise. “Kogane, I have to get up.” James said softly. “Let me go?”  
  
“Mm....fine.” Keith mumbled, moving his hands from around his waist and rolling onto his side. “Where you goin'?”  
  
“I'm going to work on my pod.” James smiled as he started to get up. Coran closed the door to give them privacy. “You could join us?”  
  
“Mm...nah. I'll see it later.” Keith slurred out before rolling back onto his stomach when James vacated the bed.  
  
“Alright.” James walked over to the replicator to get some clean clothes.  
  
Keith peeked out at him to watch him walk. “Still haven't made you pay for betraying me during that meal.”  
  
“You'll get your chance.” James assured him as he pulled on his boxers and tan jeans  
  
“You  _ bet _ I will.” Keith sat up on his elbows. “Actually, on second thought, I'm feeling pretty awake. I think I  _ will _ go check out the pod with you.”  
  
“Then get some clothes on, Paladin.” James pulled on his white button-down and then pulled on the blue vest over it, fastening it in front. Then he knelt down to pull on his sneakers.  
  
“Mmkay.” Keith moved the blanket aside and walked over to get his own clean clothes. “Oh, hey, uhm...you remember my knife?”  
  
“The one you always have on you?” James asked as he tied his laces.  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded. “I saw something similar to the weird picture on the hilt when I was in Sendak's ship. Think it's related?”  
  
“Maybe. We don't know what all is out here, or what the languages look like. Maybe it means 'hope'.” James grinned up at him.  
  
“A Superman reference? Really? You're such a nerd.” Keith dropped his shirt on him as he started to get dressed.  
  
“Ah, but you recognized it, so what does that make you?” James stood up, taking Keith's shirt off his head and holding it out to him.  
  
Keith turned to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “The  _ lover _ of a nerd.” He kissed him and then let go to finish getting dressed.  
  
James chuckled and headed for the door. “I'll go wait out here before you decide to get rowdy again.”  
  
“With Coran right outside the door? What do you take me for?” Keith pulled on his shirt.  
  
“A petty brat.” James opened the door and walked out.  
  
“I see you two are getting along.” Coran said casually.  
  
“We usually do.” James nodded. “Hey, where's Shirogane?”  
  
“Shirogane? Oh, Shiro! I think he's still asleep.” Coran nodded.  
  
“Did you find out what happened to make him freeze up yet?” James asked with concern.  
  
“Well, no. And I haven't taken him to be examined yet, either. I figure he needs some time to adjust. He has only been out of the Galra's custody for a short time. He's probably suffering from trauma from whatever happened to him there.” Coran shrugged.  
  
James nodded, then looked over as Keith came out of the room. “Ready to go?”  
  
“Yep. Let's go get your pod ready to fight.” Keith grinned.  
  
–  
  
They worked on modifying the Altean pod with Coran and Pidge until Hunk came over to say breakfast was ready. After breakfast, Hunk joined in with the work and Keith left to go spar with Shiro.  
  
“So, will this really work?” Hunk asked as he examined the guns they were fitting onto the pod.  
  
“It should. I mean, we've modified the pod and adjusted the crystals enough.” Coran shrugged. “Then again, this pod wasn't really intended for battle. Still, I suppose it is good to have weapons on this ship.”  
  
“I've been training as a fighter pilot. It just doesn't feel right to  _ not _ be out there fighting with them.” James said as he looked over the blueprint with Pidge, who was adjusting it as they went.  
  
Coran nodded. “I understand. There were many times that I wanted to fight alongside King Alfor. But...someone had to care for his daughter. I was the nanny.” He shrugged. “And I was fine with that. But, I was never trained to fight. I mean, I was trained to  _ fight _ , yes, but I wasn't being trained  _ to _ fight. Not in battle. I was the man behind the curtain, the strategist.”  
  
“That's deep, man.” Hunk nodded.  
  
The door opened and Lance looked in. “Hey, Allura wants us all to go practice being Voltron.”  
  
“Guess that means you're on your own.” Pidge handed the blueprints to James and got up, Hunk doing the same.  
  
“Good luck.” James smiled.  
  
“Well, once we're done here you can maybe join them.” Coran told James as the Paladins left the hanger bay. “We're just about finished installing the weapons array and we've modified it so it's quick and good for fighting!”  
  
“Thank you, Coran.” James nodded. “You mentioned there was armor...?”  
  
Coran smiled at him. “I'll go get it for you once we're done here!”  
  
–  
  
“So, this is the traditional Altean armor?” James asked as he looked it over. It looked like the Altean Gladiator that the Paladins had trained against, only it was made for a person and not a robot.  
  
“There's a cape as well, if you'd like.” Coran offered.  
  
“It's fine without it.” James took down the armor from the mannequin and went to a side room to get changed.   
  
When he stepped out, Coran let out a soft “Oh...” sound and then smiled. “Well...have a safe test flight.”  
  
James smiled and put the helmet on, then saluted. Coran looked confused and mimicked the motion. “I'll see you later, Coran.”  
  
Coran smiled and then followed him out, watching him get in the pod. “I'll get back to repairing the Castle. Let me know how she flies! We'll give it a nice paint-job later!”  
  
James gave a thumbs-up and closed the hatch before gripping the handles to activate the pod. Holographic screens popped up around him and the window cleared to show the outside. Then he pushed the handles forward and flew out of the hanger bay, soaring into the sky.  
  
“Handles like a dream.” He said, chuckling softly as he flew towards where Voltron was actively doing training exercises on debris from Sendak's ship.   
  
When he reached them, he flew a few circles around them and then sped off. Voltron lifted off and flew after him, and they weaved through the clouds together, going higher and higher. Then he activated his lasers and fired them off, which Voltron dodged before swinging a kick at his ship. He ducked out of the way just in time and then dove back down, the Paladins in hot pursuit.  
  
He set down on the ground and Voltron landed across from him before they broke apart and the Lions formed a circle around his pod. Then the calls came in.  
  
“I see you got your pod ready for battle.” Shiro said with an amused smile. “It's pretty fast.”  
  
“Has to be, to be efficient.” James shrugged.   
  
“What are you  _ wearing _ ?” Keith asked, surprised.  
  
“Where did you find that  _ armor _ ?” Lance asked.  
  
“Coran gave it to me.” James responded. “How's your training going?”  
  
“Boring, up until we got a moving target.” Pidge shrugged.  
  
“Yeah, we were actually about to take a break before you showed up.” Hunk admitted.  
  
“Then, what do you say we do a few battle strategies with the Lions? We've already seen Voltron as a whole, let's see how this pod goes up against five Lions at once.” James suggested casually.  
  
“You know we're gonna kick your ass, don't you?” Keith asked, laughing a bit.  
  
“You're counting chickens, Kogane. See you in the air.” James powered up and sped off. The Red Lion followed right away, with the other Lions following after.   
  
“Hey, when did we actually  _ agree _ to this?” Hunk asked.  
  
“You don't  _ have _ to follow us.” Keith told him. “Heck, it could be me and James if you guys don't want to test your mettle against the pod.” He flew around James' pod and then smirked at him.  
  
James did a few loops before flying extremely close to Red, practically riding the Lion's back, before he sped off vertically.  
  
“Hey, stay off my ass!” Keith said, flying after him.  
  
“That's not what you said last night.” James said casually.  
  
“Guys, no flirting!” Pidge told them.  
  
“Hey, Keith isn't going to have  _ all _ the fun!” Lance sped after them.  
  
“Guys, come on, Allura's going to yell at us if she finds out we're playing around.” Shiro said as the others flew after them.  
  
“Are we still training?” Hunk asked, then yelped as he was nearly hit by James' lasers. “Dude!”  
  
“Expect the unexpected! Don't let your guard down in a training session!” James said as he fired on Lance this time. Lance weaved out of the way and fired his own laser. James dodged it and then was met with Red's claws latching onto the pod and hanging on. Shiro then slammed into the pod, knocking both James and Keith off-balance. James activated a shock-wave that knocked them back and then dodged Green's laser.  
  
“That toy's got some cool tricks!” Lance grinned.  
  
“Yeah, but I can't use it too often. It drains a lot of power.” James admitted.  
  
“Better avoid getting cornered, then.” Shiro advised.  
  
Allura suddenly contacted them. “What's going on, why aren't you Voltron?” She asked.  
  
“Because they need to get used to fighting together without being Voltron.” James told her. “Relax, your highness. They'll be Voltron again soon.”  
  
“Well...alright.” Allura sighed and ended the call.  
  
“I  _ told _ you.” Shiro said pointedly.  
  
“Let's go back to being Voltron.” Hunk suggested.  
  
“Alright. I'm going to scout the area while you go back to your training.” James told them. “Maybe I can find some food that isn't goo.”  
  
“See you later.” Keith told him.  
  
James nodded and sped off. Behind him, they reformed Voltron and went back down to get back to firing at debris.  
  
–  
  
It was difficult to know what could be safe and what wasn't. He decided now was a good time to put his diplomacy to work and find some locals to help him out.  
  
He wasn't sure if it was the armor or the pod, but the Arusians, a tribal group of animal-like people, greeted him with excitement as he set down outside the village.  
  
“It's one of the Lion Guards!” The oldest one said, walking up to him. “Good, you can answer our questions! Why is the Lion Goddess angry with us?”   
  
“The what?” James asked.  
  
“The Lion Goddess! She lives in the castle!” The Arusian nodded, pointing him to a mural of a woman.  
  
“Allura.” James nodded. “Well...how about I take you to go talk to her? She can answer your questions.”  
  
“Yes, please!” The Arusians nodded.  
  
James walked back to his pod and a few Arusians climbed into the back area. “You'll want to hold onto something. I'll try to make it as steady a ride as I can, but there's no fastenings for passengers. I _do_ have a seat up front here, if the leader wants to take it?” James gestured to it.  
  
“Oh, you're too kind!” The leader walked over and climbed in. James helped him fasten it and then closed the hatch, taking off for the Castle.  
  
He sent a call to the Castle as he flew. “Your Highness, this is Griffin. I have some concerned locals here that want to have an audience with you.”  
  
“I thought his name was James?” Allura said to someone off-screen.  
  
“Griffin is his last name.” Keith told her.  
  
“Oh. Well, uh, go ahead and bring them in, James. We'll meet you in the hanger bay.” Allura told him before ending the call.  
  
“I wonder if Alteans  _ have _ last names?” James wondered to himself as he flew towards the Castle.  
  
The Paladins, Allura and Coran were all waiting in the hanger bay when he arrived. “Welcome, friends!” Allura greeted as James helped the Arusians out of the ship.  
  
“The Lion Goddess!” The Arusian King bowed low, the other Arusians doing the same. “I am the King of the Arusians. I come seeking answers! What have we done to anger you?”  
  
“Anger me?” Allura asked, surprised. “Why would think you have angered me?”  
  
“Destruction is everywhere. In the past few suns, fire has rained from the heavens and a giant has danced in the sky.” The Arusian King looked up at her.  
  
“I think he's talking about Voltron.” Hunk stage-whispered to Lance.  
  
“Yeah, I got that.” Lance nodded.  
  
“I assure you, you have not angered me.” Allura assured him. “Please, take me to your village, so that I may see the rest of your people. I am sorry for the misunderstanding and fear you have been put through unnecessarily.”  
  
“What about our mission to get off this planet and fight Zarkon?” Keith asked, looking uncomfortable.  
  
“Part of the paladins' mission is to spread peace and diplomacy. Arus has been our host for 10,000 years. These people deserve our thanks.” Allura told him. “Let me show you to the front door. Did you enjoy your flight?”  
  
“Oh, yes. Your warrior is very good.” The Arusians followed her out of the hanger.  
  
Keith looked at James, who was taking off his helmet. “...Uh-huh.”  
  
“What?” Lance asked.   
  
“You  _ know _ what you look like, right?” Keith walked over to James.  
  
“He looks great!” Lance walked over to him as well.  
  
“It's  _ armor _ , Keith.” James held his helmet at his side.  
  
“Mmhm.” Keith flicked his bangs and grinned. “It  _ also _ looks like Eltoris.”  
  
“Keith, we were  _ kids _ when I last played Eltoris.” James shook his head.  
  
“Still, you in armor, especially such  _ fancy _ armor, reminds me of him.” Keith grinned.  
  
“Whoa. Wait, what's this about?” Shiro asked, chuckling a bit.  
  
“We'll tell you later. Let's go join the Princess at the Arusian village.” James said, deflecting the discussion.  
  
“Aww, but I wanna know what he's talking about. Also, where was Coran hiding this cool armor?” Lance looked at Coran.  
  
“It was stored away. Even before the fall of Altea, we hadn't had non-robot guards for some time, so it was kept as a reminder of the old ways, before we turned exclusively to the ways of science. It's the only one in the Castle.” Coran explained.  
  
“I'll make sure it stays in good condition.” James nodded.  
  
“King Alfor was the last Altean to wear any sort of armor, and he wore a royal suit of armor passed down for generations.” Coran went on wistfully. “Anyhoo, we have to catch up with the others!”  
  
“Yeah.” Pidge nodded, looking distracted. “Uhm...Shiro, can we go talk to the prisoners we rescued?”  
  
“Sure. We'll catch up with you guys later.” Shiro told them as he walked off with the young cadet.  
  
“Oh, did you find any non-goo food?” Hunk asked as they walked. “I found some stuff when I went out, but I don't know if it's safe to use, so I figured I'd wait to see what you found out.”  
  
“I haven't yet, I thought I'd ask the locals and they asked to see Allura.” James shrugged. “We'll ask them when we get over there.”  
  
Hunk nodded. “Okay, good. Because, no offense, Coran, but the food you presented to us earlier was...”  
  
“I know.” Coran sighed. “Shiro wouldn't take it, either.”  
  
–  
  
“Do you think Shiro's okay?” Keith asked as they approached the village.  
  
“Hm? Why?” James looked at him. “Do you think we should be worried about him?”  
  
“Shiro's fine! And, if even if he wasn't, Pidge is with him!” Lance assured them. “Why are you so worried, anyway?”  
  
“How about because he was captured by the Galra for a full year and we just stupidly assumed he was dead instead of looking into the matter further to find out if, say, there was an  _ impending alien invasion _ ?” Keith glared at him. “Everyone just accepted they were dead, when we know  _ nothing _ about the universe outside our solar system! We're a tiny little  _ crumb _ at the very  _ edge _ , and Zarkon's eaten most of the bread already!”  
  
“Bad metaphor.” Hunk said nervously. “Let's think more, uh, he's spread his evil grape jam over most of the bread!” He looked at his stomach. “Man, I miss bread.”  
  
“I didn't think you could  _ use _ metaphors.” Lance looked surprised.  
  
“Looks like you've been learning.” James playfully punched his arm.  
  
Keith rubbed his arm, pouting a bit. “Geez, watch it with the gauntlet...”  
  
“You're in armor.” James raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, and I'm about to throw down with you in the training hall for that. I  _ still _ didn't get back at you for letting Coran chain me up.” Keith huffed.  
  
“Oh, lighten up.” Coran said cheerfully. “Look, we're almost there!”  
  
When they arrived, Allura was watching the Arusians put on a dance. “What'd we miss?” James asked her.  
  
“It's a dance of apology for offending me, they said...when I tried to say I hadn't been offended, they thought that I wasn't accepting their apology and were going to sacrifice the dancer in fire.” She said nervously.  
  
“Well...it's a nice dance.” Lance shrugged.  
  
The dance finished and then the Arusians all bowed low to them. Allura gasped and looked around. “Oh, my! Please, please, rise. Thank you for that, but I am not a great being worthy of your worship. I _accidentally_ put you all in danger!” The Arusians gasped and Allura went on with a smile. “It is _I_ who should be apologizing to _you_. I am Princess Allura and these are the Voltron Paladins. Although we originally came from different worlds... and have very, very, _very_ different traditions, we wish to live alongside you as friends.”  
  
“But the mighty robotic angel... has it not come to destroy us because of our immoral ways?” The King asked worriedly.  
  
“Voltron? No. In fact, that mighty robot is here to protect you.” Allura shook her head, then spread her arms out. “Let it be known that Voltron will protect every innocent being throughout the universe!”  
  
The Arusians cheered, and then they all started to mingle with the crowd.   
  
Keith carefully made his way through it curiously and gasped as he got jumped on by an Arusian. “I don't usually hug strangers, but, uh... Man, you are cuddly.” He said, placing a hand on the Arusian's head.  
  
“Thank you.” The Arusian said with a voice much deeper than anyone expected. Keith's eyes widened with shock.  
  
“So...does the armor come with a weapon?” Lance asked James as they watched Keith and the Arusian from a bit of a distance.  
  
“I assume so. I haven't asked Coran yet, but I'll probably be able to pick from an array of different weapons like the gladiator has.” James nodded.  
  
“Uh huh...so, what's Eltoris' specialty?” Lance grinned. “And who is Eltoris, anyway?”  
  
“Eltoris Farqen was my Dungeons and Dragons character when I was twelve years old.” James shook his head with a smile. “Keith and I used to play it together, but that was a long time ago.”  
  
“No kidding?” Lance asked. “Maybe we can play together, huh?”  
  
“Maybe, when the universe isn't in need of being saved from a violent dictator.” James nodded. “And he could use any weapon, actually. He was a very skilled Fighter.”  
  
“So, what about Keith? What was his character?” Lance grinned.  
  
“If he wants you to know, he'll tell you.” James looked amused and shook his head. “For now, let's drop the subject. DND is distracting when you have to worry about war.”  
  
“Alright, later then. What weapons can  _ you _ use, though?” Lance asked.  
  
“Me, personally? Just what the Garrison trained me in. Otherwise, I know some hand-to-hand fighting. Keith has always beaten me in that, but I'm a fast learner. A few rounds with the gladiator to teach me and I'll be able to go toe-to-toe with him.” He sighed softly.  
  
“Uhh, are you just...going to keep clinging?” Keith asked nervously.  
  
“Someone should go rescue him.” James walked over and coaxed the Arusian off before looking at Keith. “You okay?”  
  
“I'm glad to have my personal space back.” He laid his head on James' shoulder. “It was getting unnerving and I didn't how to tell him to get off without being rude.”  
  
“Do you want to go back to the Castle?” James suggested.  
  
Keith nodded, and then they started to walk out together.  
  
“Oh, where are you going?” Allura asked.  
  
“Back to the Castle. Keith isn't feeling so great.” James told her.  
  
“Oh. Well, get well soon. We'll probably be heading back soon, too.” She nodded.  
  
Keith nodded and then they headed back to the Castle. “Hey, wanna come sit in Red with me?”  
  
James smiled. “If you're offering.”  
  
–  
  
“Shiro and Pidge are out, it looks like.” Keith commented. “Their Lions are gone.”  
  
“Seems so.” James looked around. “We should contact them.”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith pulled out his helmet from the pseudo science-magic compartment on his armor and put it on, activating the comm. “Shiro, this is Keith. Come in.”  
  
“Keith, is everything alright?” Shiro asked.  
  
“We're fine, where are you?” Keith asked.  
  
“We're at Sendak's ship, downloading some information with my, uh, Galra arm.” Shiro explained.  
  
“Need backup?” James asked.  
  
“Sure, if you want to fly out here. How was the Arusian village?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Clingy.” Keith made a face.  
  
Shiro laughed. “I'll get the full story on that later, I suppose. See you soon.”  
  
“Yep.” Keith nodded, then looked at James. “Get to your pod, I'll meet you outside.” He grinned.  
  
“Race you to the ship?” James asked.  
  
Keith nodded and ran over to the Red Lion. James ran over to the Altean Pod, pulling his helmet from his own compartment and putting it on as he ran.  
  
They shot out of the Castle from their different hangers and flew towards the ship, weaving around each other and taking turns being ahead of the other. It was a good feeling, being in a cockpit racing Keith. They hadn't been able to do this kind of stuff since the free flight sessions at the Garrison. And that was months ago.   
  
\--

  
They set down outside Sendak's ship next to the Green and Black Lions and then got out. “Did you think to grab a weapon before coming?” Keith asked James as they went in.  
  
“I grabbed a gun.” James tapped the lights on his legs. “It's in storage right now.”  
  
“Yeah, my bayard's in the same place.” Keith nodded and then they walked in. “How's it coming?”  
  
“I'm only 15 percent done.” Pidge said with frustration. “I  _ know _ I should be glad it's working at  _ all _ , but this could be the only way I have to find what happened to my father and brother.” He sighed.  
  
James walked over and knelt next to Pidge. “What about your sister?”  
  
“Huh?” Pidge looked at him in surprise.  
  
“Matt Holt had a little sister, talked about her all the time. If you're their brother, then she must be  _ really _ worried about you right now. Have you thought about her at _ all _ ?” James asked.  
  
“Oh...right. Uhm...Katie.” Pidge bit his lip. “She's...she's fine. She's with mom, y'know? Haha...I just...I have to find my brother and father. And it's not like I can go back until this war is over, right?”  
  
“Just don't forget about her.” James placed his hand on Pidge's shoulder.  
  
“I haven't.” Pidge shook his head, looking at the screen in front of him. “I won't. But, I can't look her in the eye if I went to space and didn't find our brother and father, you know? She...she tried so hard to find out what happened to them, so much that Iverson banned her from the Garrison for sneaking in.”  
  
“Iverson's a jerk. I'm  _ glad _ I took out his eye.” Keith huffed.  
  
“Wait, what's that?” Shiro suddenly said.  
  
“What is it?” Pidge looked up at him.  
  
“Something just entered the atmosphere.” Shiro frowned. “ I'm not sure what it is, but it's big, it's Galra, and – it's coming right for us. We gotta go!” He started to move his arm.  
  
“Shiro, don't move! I  _ said _ I'm only 15 percent done!” Pidge insisted.  
  
“Think we can deflect it?” Keith asked James.  
  
“We can try firing on it as it comes down.” James nodded and then they both ran for their ships. They got in and took flight, firing on the giant object coming down to try to deflect it.  
  
“No good, we aren't making a dent! Get out of there!” Keith told Shiro.  
  
Before they could, the object slammed into the ground. “SHIRO!” They yelled in unison.  
  
To their relief, the Green and black Lions flew into the air. “We barely made it out.” Shiro told them. “Let's get to the others, we need Voltron!”  
  
“Right!” The other three nodded and flew off to the Arusian village.  
  
–  
  
“Keith, what's going on?!” Lance said as they entered the village.  
  
Shiro answered for him. “Something came from space. Something big and Galran. Get to your Lions, we need Voltron!” He turned to James. “Get the Arusians and the Alteans back to the Castle and get that particle barrier on!”  
  
“Yes, sir!” James saluted and ran over to Allura and the Arusians. “Let's get to the Castle, all of us!”  
  
“Can't we just, I dunno, stay in the Castle?” Hunk said as he started to head off with Lance.  
  
“We need  _ Voltron _ !” Keith said firmly.  
  
“Alright, alright!” Hunk threw his hands up.  
  
James turned to Allura. “I'll give you cover in my pod, let's get everyone to safety.”  
  
Allura nodded. “Everyone, follow me!” She motioned for the Arusians to follow and headed off with Coran while James ran to his pod.  
  
“Griffin!” Keith called to him. James looked over and Keith smiled. “Be safe.”  
  
“You too, Kogane.” James nodded, then got in his pod to start it up while Keith got in the Red Lion.  
  
The Blue and Yellow Lions came out to meet Hunk and Lance and they got into their Lions before flying off after the others, just as the object opened up to reveal a giant robotic creature as big as Voltron.  
  
“Good luck.” James said softly before focusing on his own task.  
  
–  
  
“That's the last of them.” Allura said as they got the Arusians into the Castle. “Thank you, James.” She turned to where he'd landed. “You should get inside, as well.”  
  
“Your Highness, I didn't have this pod adjusted just to do loops and play around during training exercises. I'm going to help them fight.” James told her, putting his helmet back on and getting back into the pod.  
  
“Be safe!” She called after him before hurrying in. The particle barrier went up shortly after he left the Castle and he flew towards where Voltron was having trouble. It seemed the creature wasn't giving them a break!  
  
“Alright. Let's give you a distraction.” He fired on the beast and it whirled to face him, powering up an attack. It fired on him and he quickly swerved out of the way of the orb before firing again.   
  
Behind the beast, Voltron seemed to have recovered and then they summoned a red sword before they ran forward and stabbed through the beast. It fell, defeated, and James breathed a sigh of relief before sending them a call. “Alright. Mission accomplished.”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded. “Thanks for the distraction, we were having some serious trouble with that thing.”  
  
“Seriously, that guy was crazy!” Lance agreed.  
  
“I don't understand, though...he fought  _ exactly like the guy I fought before _ .” Shiro said with a haunted expression.  
  
“Fought before?” James asked.  
  
“The Galra had me fight in an arena. This guy fought like one of the ones I defeated. Right down to the orb...” Shiro explained.  
  
“Well, let's get back to the Castle.” James told them.  
  
“Agreed.” Hunk nodded.  
  
“The ship is destroyed.” Pidge lamented. “I wasn't able to get much from it.”  
  
“It's good that you were able to get anything at all.” Shiro told him.  
  
Voltron broke apart and the Lions flew back to the Castle, James' Pod along with them.  
  
–  
  
“Here you are.” Keith walked into the training room.  
  
“Here I am.” James swung the staff around, testing the weight. “Just trying out my options.”  
  
Keith smiled a bit and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and one leg crossed over the other. “Well, feel like sparring?”  
  
James set the staff back down. “Weapons or no weapons?”  
  
“Grab a sword.” Keith pulled out his bayard and changed its shape. “Oh, by the way, Voltron has a sword now.”  
  
“I noticed.” James chuckled before pulling out a white and gold sword from the weapons chest. He swung it a few times before walking over to meet him. “Go easy on me, I don't know the sword well.”  
  
“I'll go easy until you get the hang of it. Then Mr. Prodigy is on his own.” Keith shifted the sword in his hands and swung at him. James stepped back and moved the sword up to block the blow. “See? You're already doing better than other beginners.”  
  
“I've seen you fight.” James shrugged and then swung at Keith, who blocked the blow.  
  
“Then why do you need me to go easy?” Keith smirked. “You've probably been coming up with strategies to beat me since I first got my bayard.” He swung at him again.  
  
James side-stepped and blocked the blade before knocking Keith back a few feet with a hard push against his blade. “That might be true.” He admitted.  
  
“'Go easy on me', my ass.” Keith crouched and then ran forward, swinging at him. James hopped back and then moved to counter attack, the two clashing swords over and over as the sounds echoed in the otherwise-empty training room.  
  
“It's not so hard to recognize the pattern.” James said as he dodged another attack.  
  
“Yeah? What if I  _ break _ it?” Keith said, twirling to the side to avoid a swing from James' sword. Then he dashed behind him and swung at his back, which James barely dodged and ended up hitting the floor to do so. “You can't predict instinct, James.”  
  
“Sure about that?” James rolled out of the way of Keith's blade and swung out a leg to knock Keith to the floor with an undignified squawk.  
  
“Oh, it is ON.” Keith lunged at him before James could get up, their swords hitting the floor and laying forgotten as they grappled each other, bodies pressed together and faces inches away. They rolled around on the floor and swung fists at each other, until Keith finally pinned James' arms down and leaned over him, panting. “Well? Do you yield?”  
  
“Why would I do that?” James asked, equally out of breath.  
  
“You're all out of options.” Keith pointed out.  
  
“Yeah?” James moved his head up and kissed Keith. Keith blushed and his hold loosened a bit. Feeling his grip loosen, James latched his legs around Keith's and caught his wrists with his hands, rolling him over so James was on top before he kissed him again. “Sure about that?” He grinned down at him.  
  
“Oh...fuck...just fuck me already.” Keith breathed.  
  
“Brazen as always.” James pulled back a bit. “We can't do that here, though.”  
  
“Then let's get out of here and to our room.” Keith tried to push him off, but James held him down still. “James~.”  
  
“Do you yield?” James asked.  
  
“Dab fucking nabit, James Griffin, I  _ yield, _ I  _ submit _ , I  _ spread my fucking legs for you _ , now get out of this armor because it's been  _ agonizing _ seeing you in this and not being able to run my hands  _ all over you. _ ” He kissed him deeply and James finally let go of his wrists. “You  _ know _ how much armor turns me on.” He murmured.  
  
“Uh...are you guys still using this room?” Lance spoke up and they looked up at him. “I was gonna...do some practice. But, I can go if you're gonna...do stuff.”  
  
James got off of Keith and walked over to pick up their swords while Keith scrambled to his feet. “Sorry about that, McClain.”  
  
“Uh, yeah.” Lance nodded. “You know, it's okay to call me Lance.”  
  
“Force of habit, sorry.” James walked over and handed Keith his sword before putting the Altean one away in the weapons chest. Then he walked over to them again. “Have a good training session.”  
  
“Yeah. You have a good...uh...time.” Lance said awkwardly, glancing at them with pink cheeks.  
  
“Mmhm.” Keith hooked his fingers into James' armor as they walked out together.  
  
Lance watched them go with a longing gaze.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure having all those Arusians in the Castle will be just fiiiiine!
> 
> ((A/N: James' armor! http://zonerobotnik.tumblr.com/post/178452630897/whats-this-a-sneak-peek-of-my-latest-fic-in-an ))


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Castle celebrates their victory, but it's cut short with the reappearance of Sendak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“ The monster fell from the sky! It was an epic battle, but Voltron was victorious!” The Arusian King declared as five Arusians in a cheerleader formation fell to the ground in front of two Arusians stacked one of top of the other. “No. I said, ' _ Voltron _ was victorious'!” The King said impatiently.  
  
The five Arusians got back up cheering and the two Arusians collapsed. The audience clapped and cheered.  
  
“Thank you, Your Majesty, for that... _ wonderful _ production. It saddens me that we must leave tomorrow, but we must continue our battle with Zarkon and spread peace throughout the universe.” Allura said softly, walking up to the King. She held out a small device. “Your Majesty... please accept this gift. This will allow you to contact us anytime you need help. Arus will be the first planet in the Voltron Alliance.”  
  
“Hoorah!” The Arusian King said as he accepted the device.  
  
“Hoorah!” The Arusians echoed.  
  
“ _ We _ ought to get something like that.” Hunk said thoughtfully.  
  
“Like what?” Lance asked.  
  
“You know, like, a cheer. Like, a team cheer that we do.” Hunk nodded.  
  
“Mm-hmm. Yeah, okay.” Lance looked at Keith, who was next to him with James. “How about, uh... 'I say Vol' and you say 'Tron'. Vol!”  
  
“Uh...Vol...tron?” Keith asked with confusion.  
  
James hid a laugh behind a cough.  
  
“No! No, no, no. The cheer includes the instructions. I say 'Vol' and you say...” Lance prompted.  
  
“Vol...tron?” Keith shrugged.  
  
Lance sighed. “We'll work on it. I thought after the metaphor thing that you'd get it.”  
  
“Well, a broken clock is only right twice a day.” James shrugged.  
  
“ _ Are you picking on me _ ?” Keith looked at him.  
  
“Keith, you didn't understand what a fist-bump was.” James reminded him. “I had to explain that to you.”  
  
“...Right.” Keith nodded. “So...can you explain his  _ cheer thing _ to me?”  
  
“Sure. In the cheer, two people say two different parts of the same word. So, say 'Vol'.” James prompted.  
  
“Vol.” Keith repeated.  
  
Lance and Hunk watched them with interest.  
  
“Now say 'Tron'.” James nodded.  
  
“Tron?” Keith looked confused.  
  
James nodded. “Alright, now you've said them separately. Try saying the next part after mine. 'Vol'...”  
  
“...'Tron'?” Keith shrugged.  
  
Lance cheered. “Yes! I say 'Vol', you say...?”  
  
“'Tron'?” Keith guessed.  
  
“Yes, yes!” Lance threw his arms around him. “He understands!”  
  
  
“Good job.” James patted Keith's shoulder.  
  
“Uh...personal space?” Keith asked nervously.  
  
“Oh, right. Sorry.” Lance let go of him, then took a sip of his drink, only to promptly spit it out. “Coran! What IS this?!”  
  
“Oh, this is Nunvill, the nectar of the gods!” Coran replied happily.  
  
“It tastes like hot dog water and feet.” Lance made a face.  
  
“Yeah, makes a wonderful hair tonic as well!” Coran sprinkled some of his drink on his beard and it fluffed up.  
  
Lance made a gagging noise as Coran walked away.  
  
“I'm sure you're overreacting.” Keith rolled his eyes.  
  
“Okay, then,  _ you _ try it!” Lance held it out to him.  
  
Keith accepted the drink and took a sip, then spit it out before groaning. Hunk yelped as his food hit his face when he threw his plate up to block it, and then they looked at each other and burst out laughing.   
  
“How can you laugh after having  _ this  _ stuff?” Lance made a face.  
  
“Oh, we're just laughing at the food on my face.” Hunk grinned as he took it off and ate some. “This Arusian food is pretty good! I gotta get the recipe!”  
  
“Well, they've helped us get the ingredients.” James nodded. “We shouldn't be needing any food-goo for a while, with all that we just put in storage.”  
  
“Well, it's not  _ so _ bad sometimes.” Hunk shrugged.  
  
“I guess we should get used to this space juice.” Lance sighed, taking a cup from a tray floating by. “Who _ knows _ when we'll get back home again?”  
  
“Yeah, if  _ ever _ .” Hunk said glumly.  
  
“What do you mean?” Lance asked.  
  
“I mean, if this Zarkon guy has been ruling for 10,000 years, how long do you think it will take for us to _ fix _ it? You know, if we _ live _ .” Hunk sighed and took a sip of his own drink.  
  
“Voltron hasn't been  _ around _ for those 10,000 years. Now that we have Voltron, the universe stands a chance. We'll beat them and go home to our families and friends.” James assured him. “You have to have hope, Hunk.”  
  
“Yeah.” Hunk nodded, then brightened up a bit. “Hey, what do you think the chances are of us landing on a nacho planet?”  
  
“N- _ Nacho planet _ ? Like..the _ people _ are nachos, too?” Keith sputtered.  
  
“Oh yeah,  _ that _ might be bad.” Hunk realized with a nod.  
  
Lance smiled wistfully. “Well, there's only  _ one _ planet with Veradera Beach, pizza shack looking over the water and the garlic knots...and my mom's hugs...” He sniffled and shoved his cup into Keith's surprised hand. “I'm sorry. I think this Nunvill is getting to me. I gotta go.” He ran off.  
  
James sighed, watching him go. “He's feeling pretty homesick, huh? I guess we  _ all _ have been, including...wait. Where's Gunderson?” He looked around, noticing he hadn't seen the youngest member of their group at the party.  
  
“Pidge? I dunno.” Hunk shrugged. “Wanna go find him?”  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “I'd like to keep track of everyone.” He walked off through the crowd, listening to Hunk trying to tell Keith a joke and him awkwardly laughing before saying “I...don't get it”.  
  
He found Allura and Pidge talking at the edge of the party and stood back at a distance to not interrupt.  
  
“I suppose I was thinking of something a little more  _ personal _ . We have a _ lot  _ in common.” Allura said with a wink to the younger boy.  
  
“Like what?” Pidge asked.  
  
Allura straightened up, looking a bit sad. “Oh, well, _ both _ of us had our fathers taken away by Zarkon.”  
  
“Yeah, but I'm going to get  _ mine _ back.” Pidge said bluntly.  
  
James frowned as Allura gasped.  
  
“I'm sorry. I-I really didn't mean to--” Pidge tried to make up for his insensitive mistake.  
  
Allura shook her head. “No, I understand. I just want you to know that you can confide in me. If there's  _ anything _ you  _ ever _ want to talk about...” She leaned over and in a bit. “ _ Anything. _ ” _   
  
_ “Huh? Okay. I  _ do _ have something to tell you.” Pidge nodded.  
  
“I had a feeling~!” Allura said in a sing-song tone as she straightened up. “What is it?”  
  
“I'm leaving Team Voltron.” Pidge said firmly.  
  
“Wait. What?” Allura said, her smile fading. James walked closer.  
  
“I decrypted the information from the Galra ship about where my family might be, or at least where they were. I've made up my mind. I'm leaving tonight.” Pidge said firmly.  
  
“On what?” James said firmly behind him. Pidge jolted in surprise and looked up at him. “You're not taking the Green Lion from Voltron, and you're not taking the only Altean Pod we have here that has weaponry. You'd get _ killed  _ before you got anywhere near your family.”  
  
“I can handle myself.” Pidge huffed.  
  
“Are you so selfish you don't even  _ realize _ the situation? Think of your mother and sister back home! If we don't have Voltron, not only will your brother and father not be  _ rescued, _ but your mother and sister will be _ killed  _ by Zarkon's forces!” James crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“I--” Pidge started.  
“James--” Allura started.  
  
“If you know where they are, then there's no reason we can't go  _ together _ tomorrow.” James went on. “We're a team, Paladin Holt. And teammates don't just run off when the universe needs them.”  
  
“I...” Pidge pursed his lips. “Okay.”  
  
“Good.” James nodded. “Now, try to enjoy the party.” He placed his hand on Pidge's shoulder. “I'm sorry I was so harsh just now.”  
  
“No, you did what you needed to.” Pidge sighed. “Were you almost Officer, by any chance?”  
  
“Well, there was talk.” James shrugged. “But, that doesn't matter anymore. The  _ war _ is what matters. If Zarkon wins, well, we lose  _ everything _ . _ We'll  _ likely be _ killed _ as examples. So, we  _ can't  _ break apart Voltron. We  _ can't  _ let them win, no matter what. For the sake of  _ everyone _ back on Earth, as well as everyone else in the  _ universe _ .”  
  
“I understand.” Pidge nodded.  
  
“We  _ will _ find your family.” James assured him, then patted his back. “Go on, I hear that Nunvill stuff is pretty good.”  
  
Pidge adjusted his bag and walked off, his pet Galran drone floating after him. “See you later, James.”  
  
“Have fun, Pidge.” James called after him.  
  
“Thank you, James.” Allura said softly. James turned back to her. “I...I wasn't sure what to say.”  
  
“Honestly, I don't think he would've listened if I hadn't suggested we take Voltron to find his family.” James admitted. “He's pretty set on that.”  
  
“I noticed. Do you really think we'll be able to save Pidge's family, as well as the rest of the universe?” Allura asked.  
  
“We will. We'll save  _ all _ of them.” James assured her. “And, if there's any other Alteans out there, we'll find them.”  
  
She looked up at him with surprise and he smiled. “You deserve some happiness too, Allura. Come on, let's go back to the party.”  
  
Allura walked to the party and James looked over to see Shiro standing by the exit, looking in deep thought. He walked over to him and sighed. “Not joining the party?”  
  
“I'm just...having trouble relaxing, knowing another attack could happen at any time. We don't even have the particle barrier up, people can just go in and out as they please.” He looked at James. “Aren't  _ you _ worried?”  
  
“Of course I am. But, I feel much more comfortable knowing the Arusians are safe in the Castle than out  _ there _ . If you're that worried, we can have the particle barrier be put up and everyone kept inside.” James suggested.  
  
“No, I...maybe I'm just being paranoid.” Shiro sighed and rubbed his metal arm. “The Galra...they're pretty ruthless. They forced Matt and I to fight in the arena. I had to  _ hurt _ him to save him. Now we have  _ no _ idea where he is.”  
  
“Pidge has some idea.” James nodded. “We're going to investigate that after we leave Arus tomorrow.”  
  
“Alright. Good. Something to work with.” Shiro nodded, then looked outside again. “You go on back to the party. I'm alright. You kids go enjoy yourselves, you're still young and should be social.” He smiled a bit.  
  
“Stop talking like an old man.” James rolled his eyes and walked off to rejoin Keith and the others.  
  
“Hey, I'm not old!” Shiro insisted.  
  
Keith looked up at James rejoined them. “You know, I don't think you've tried the Nunvill yet.”  
  
“No, I haven't.” James shook his head.  
  
Keith held out a cup. “Try it.”  
  
James raised an eyebrow and took the cup, never breaking eye-contact as he sipped it. It tasted horrible, but he'd had worse flavors of medicine and he swallowed it down before handing back the cup with a confident smirk. “Happy?”  
  
Keith frowned and took another drink of it, groaning a bit. “How can you  _ stand _ this stuff?”  
  
“I've had worse.” James shrugged.  
  
Keith handed it back to James. “Your taste buds are stronger than mine.”  
  
Hunk and Pidge laughed.   
  
“Lance isn't back yet?” James asked, noticing he was absent from the conversation.  
  
“Guess not.” Pidge shrugged, and then the Castle suddenly shook violently as the lights flickered and went dark. “What happened?!”  
  
“The crystal!” James took off running with the others as Allura did the same from her own conversation.  
  
–  
  
They found Lance collapsed on the floor, badly wounded, and Coran nearby with a few wounds of his own.   
  
Shiro ran over and knelt beside him. “Lance!”  
  
“Coran, what happened?” James offered him a hand up.  
  
Coran groaned as he took his hand and got up. “I'm...not sure.” He admitted.  
  
Allura gasped. “Oh no...James, look!”  
  
James looked where she was pointing and clenched his fists. “The Crystal's destroyed.”   
  
“The Galra?” Keith asked.  
  
“We have to get Lance to the infirmary!” Pidge said, kneeling next to him.  
  
“Without the crystal, the Castle has no power.” Allura said, shaking her head.  
  
“He doesn't look good.” Shiro said grimly.  
  
“Lion warriors, our village is under attack! We need help!” The Arusian King ran up to them.  
  
“Let's get to the lions!” Keith suggested.  
  
“You can't. They're sealed in their hangars. There's no way to get them out. We're defenseless.” Allura said, shaking her head grimly.  
  
“Will you not help us?” The King asked anxiously.  
  
“We'll help you. We just--” Keith was cut off by Lance groaning in pain.  
  
“This is bad.” Hunk whimpered.  
  
“We have to get a new crystal to get the Castle working again. But, to get a new crystal, we need a ship.” Coran said, looking at James. “Could we use--”  
  
“Take my ship.” James nodded. “Go quickly, be safe.”  
  
“Thank you.” Coran nodded. “I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera nearby. Hunk, you come with me. I'll need someone big to help me carry the crystal.”  
  
“A Balmera?” Hunk asked.  
  
“It's where the crystals come from. I'll tell you about it on the way!” Coran ran off, Hunk following him.  
  
“I'll go see what's happening at the Arusian village.” Keith volunteered  
  
“I'll go with you, Keith. I brought this on the poor Arusians.” Allura nodded to him.  
  
“We'll tend to Lance and stand watch over the Castle.” Shiro nodded to Pidge and James.  
  
“We'll protect the Arusians.” James nodded.  
  
“Thank you.” Allura nodded and ran off with Keith.  
  
“Let's get Lance to a safer room.” James suggested.  
  
“How? Every door requires the crystal to open.” Pidge frowned.  
  
“Then we'll take him to a room that doesn't  _ have _ a door. Come on, to the sleep chamber room.” James lifted Lance up and carried him through the hallway. Shiro headed back to the room where the Arusians were still at.  
  
“He's going to be okay...right?” Pidge asked James as they headed through the halls.  
  
“He will be, once we can get the crystal.” James said firmly. “Stay here with him, I'm going to help out Shirogane.”  
  
“Alright.” Pidge summoned his helmet and put it on. “Keep in contact.”  
  
James nodded, summoning his own and putting it on. Then he summoned his Altean gun and ran out to the exit.  
  
He stopped short and hid behind a pillar when he saw the Galra Commander Sendak and Shiro. Sendak's man had the Arusian King held captive and Shiro had his arms raised in surrender. He could potentially fire at the Galra...but, the King or Shiro could be killed by one while he fired at the other.  
  
If only Lance was awake...  
  
Best to stay out of sight, he decided. He put his gun away and ducked down as Sendak and his man forced Shiro to go back in with the Arusian King held at gun-point.  
  
“Pidge...” He said quietly into his helm comm. “We've got trouble.”  
  
“What is it?” Pidge asked.  
  
“It's Sendak. He's alive.” James nodded. “I'll notify the others. You keep yourself and Lance hidden.”  
  
“Roger that.” Pidge replied and ended the call.  
  
James sighed and leaned against the wall. “How did Sendak  _ survive _ ?”  
  
\--

  
“How's he doing?” James asked quietly, kneeling next to Lance.  
  
“Not good.” Pidge said grimly.  
  
“Does your bag have any medical supplies?” James glanced at the bag he'd been carrying around.  
  
“Yeah, a basic kit from the Garrison supplies.” Pidge nodded.  
  
“Good. Help me get his armor off.” James started to unfasten Lance's armor.  
  
Pidge dug into his bag. “I've got painkillers, but he needs to be awake to take them.”  
  
“We'll worry about that later, then.” James set his armor to the side and then reached around to unzip the bodysuit.  
  
Pidge fidgeted and looked away. “Uhh, here's the kit!” He handed it over and then turned away fully.  
  
“I'm going to need your help.” James said, setting the kit down and easing Lance out of the bodysuit. “He's pretty beat up...lots of burns. Is there burn cream in the kit?”  
  
“Uh, yeah.” Pidge opened the kit.  
  
The lights came back on, but they were purple this time. Pidge looked concerned. “The Galra ship was this color...”  
  
“They must've installed their own crystal.” James said grimly, looking at the purple lighting on Lance's battered body.  
  
“Paladins! Can anyone hear me?” Allura spoke into their helmet comms.  
  
“This is Pidge. We're inside the Castle, and Sendak's in here with us!” Pidge told her.  
  
“What?! How could this happen?!” Allura cried.  
  
“Didn't you tell them earlier?” Pidge looked at James.  
  
“They didn't have their helmets on, I guess. Neither of them responded.” James shook his head as he carefully applied the burn cream to Lance's wounds.  
  
“Well, what happened?” Allura asked.  
  
“Shiro went out to make sure the Arusians were safe after you two left. The king went with him. From what I could tell, it seems that Sendak was in battle with Shiro and the Arusian King was taken hostage.” James told her as he worked. “I'm currently treating Lance's wounds with some medicine from our homeworld.”  
  
“Do whatever you can. Sendak's activated the particle barrier, we can't get inside. Pidge, you'll have to take it down from inside.”  
  
“How?” Pidge asked. He gasped as the Castle started to rumble a bit. “What's that shaking?!”  
  
“Oh no, they've already started the launch sequence! Pidge, you must hurry!  You have to get down to the main engine control panel and disconnect the primary turbine  from the central energy chamber. If you can do that, Sendak will have to reset the whole system. That might give us enough time to find a way to stop them.” Allura told him.  
  
“Go, I'll keep Lance safe.” James told Pidge. Pidge nodded and ran off with his robot, leaving James to continue tending to James' wounds.  
  
“James, are you alright?” Keith asked anxiously.  
  
“I'm fine. Lance is stable, but he needs proper treatment.” James carefully bandaged the wounds, wincing as Lance whimpered with pain.  
  
“Alright. The Arusians?” Keith asked.  
  
“Captive as the rest of us.” James said grimly. “I'll go check on them after I'm done here.”  
  
“Be safe.” Keith said softly. “See if you can find out how Shiro is while you're at it.”  
  
“I will.” James eased Lance's arms and legs into the bodysuit and slowly zipped it up. Then he put Lance's armor back on him and moved him to a spot that was safely out of view of the cameras. Then he ran from the room, heading for the main hall again.  
  
The Arusians were terrified, but unharmed. The King was absent, most likely on the bridge, so he made his way there this time. Only problem was, there was no way to spy on it without opening the door. Standing in front of the door would open it. If he was going to go to the bridge, he'd have to be ready to fight. He summoned his gun and stepped towards the door. As soon as it opened, he fired on Sendak.  
  
Sendak's ear twitched and he moved aside before turning towards him, looking...well,  _ shocked _ . It took a few moments for James to realize it was because he was wearing Altean armor.  


What a waste of a few precious moments. Sendak recovered from his shock at the same time as James realized _why_ he was so shocked.  
  
“How?” Sendak hissed, firing his arm at him. James quickly ducked to the side. “We KILLED you all!”  
  
“You think so?” James asked, firing at Sendak before ducking to the side as Sendak's man fired on him.  
  
“Okay, Allura, I'm near the turbine. I think it's started.” Pidge's voice rang out over the computer.   
  
“Then you'll have to hurry. Cross the catwalk to the main column in the center.” Allura replied.  
  
James realized with horror that the Galra could hear everything that was said through the helm comms and turned his attacks to the console.  
  
“Allura? The Pr _incess_?” Sendak chuckled. “Haxus, I can handle this one! Find whoever the princess is talking to!” He moved over to the console, blocking James' shots with a his shield as he touched the cosole to spoke to Allura. “Oh, Princess? I'll _gladly_ lower the shield for you if you surrender yourself.”  
  
Haxus, Sendak's man, fired at James as he ran for the door.  
  
“I'll never surrender to you!” Allura replied.  
  
James fired at Haxus, but he ducked and ran out.  
  
“ _Quiznak_!” James hissed, banging his gun on the console next to him.  
  
“Are you sure about that? I have three hostages right here.” He fired his arm out towards where Shiro was handcuffed and latched onto his shoulder. “Surrender yourself.”  
  
“Never!” Allura said firmly.  
  
“Very well.” He focused and Shiro cried out as he was electrocuted.  
  
James ran out and fired at Sendak, hitting his shoulder. Sendak hissed and pulled his hand back, then sent it at James, slamming him into the wall and focusing. James screamed as he was electrocuted and then slumped to the floor when he was released.  
  
“I think I've made my point clear. Haxus is going to get the other one, and isn't there a third one that was mentioned?” Sendak hummed. “'Lance', was it? Well, we'll find him once we're at Central Command. Surrender, Princess.”  
  
“I...” Allura faltered, and then cut out her call to the Castle.  
  
Sendak walked away from the console, past the trembling Arusian King and Shiro, and knelt down to rip James' helmet off his head. “You're not Altean.” He said, dropping the helmet to the floor. “You're just another _Earthling_ like _The_ _Champion_. Are you _all_ from Earth?”   
  
James groaned in pain, weakly staring at the floor with his gun at his side. Shiro looked over worriedly.   
“Sendak...let him go.” Shiro pleaded. “He's only a boy.”  
  
“You say he's only a boy, but he wields this gun like a trained warrior.” Sendak kicked it aside and walked over to continue the launch sequence.  
  
Allura came back on. “Commander Sendak?”  
  
“Oh?” Sendak walked over to reply to the call. “Princess, I thought you'd _never_ call me back.” He purred.  
  
“I'll...I surrender.” Allura told him.  
  
“No!” Shiro cried out. James took advantage of the distraction to grab his gun and slip out of the room.  
  
“Good. I'll lower the particle barrier.” Sendak walked over to lower it. “No tricks, or the Arusians will die.”  
  
“I...understand.” Allura said softly.  
  
“I'll be waiting on the bridge for you.” Sendak nodded, then looked behind him. “...That little rat.” He muttered, walking to the door to look out it. “Well, he won't go far.” He checked the camera showing the front and saw Allura and the Red Paladin step inside.  
  
–  
  
James made his way back to Lance and leaned against the wall. “Okay...” He murmured. “Let's look at the situation. Sendak is alone, aside from one man and a bunch of robots. The only reason the Arusians aren't rising up against him is because they're terrified of him. He might be able to be beaten if a group attacked him, but I can't coordinate an attack without using the helmets – which he's listening in on.”  
  
“Nnmm...” Lance leaned on James' shoulder. “Hurts...”  
  
“I know. We'll get you help, don't worry. Are you awake?” James looked at him.  
  
“Nn...” Lance slowly opened his eyes, but they looked hazy. Not a good sign, James thought.  
  
“Here, Pidge has a water bottle and painkillers in this bag.” James took both out and took out two pills from the bottle before holding them out. “Can you take these?”  
  
Lance stared blankly. Sighing, James crushed the pills and put them into the water, then carefully leaned him back a bit so he could help him drink it. “Come on, McClain. _I need backup_.”  
  
Lance sputtered and whimpered as he tasted the foul-tasting medicine-water and James held his hand over his mouth to make him swallow.  
  
“Come on, you can do this. You've had Nunvill, remember?” James coaxed him.  
  
“Mmhm...” Lance nodded weakly.  
  
“Good boy.” James nodded. “Sendak has everyone but Pidge, myself and you. We can't use our helms or he'll hear what we're doing. We have to beat him without contacting the others. Pidge is in the engine room, we can start there.”  
  
He offered him more of the water as he talked and Lance relented to drink it. When it was empty, he capped the bottle and zipped up the bag before slinging it onto his back. “Come on.” He summoned his gun and offered him a hand. Lance took it and summoned his own gun.  
  
The ship shook around them as it started to launch and Lance stumbled into James with a gasp. “Hang in there.” James said, looking around. “We have to get this ship back under control. Come on, the engine room's this way.” He led Lance along, holding his free hand as they both held their guns at the ready.  
  
“James...don't feel so great.” Lance mumbled. “Need to rest.”  
  
“We're almost there.” James coaxed him. “The painkillers should be kicking in soon and then you'll be okay for a little while.”  
  
“Keith is right. You _do_ look great in armor.” Lance said absently.  
  
“Stay on task.” James looked around the corner, just in case other Galra or drones or whatever else were actually brought on-board. He then ducked into the engine room, where Pidge was wrestling with Sendak's man. He fired at Haxus and Pidge ducked out of the way as he stumbled towards the edge.  
  
“James!” Pidge looked over in relief.   
  
Haxus turned towards them. “How many of you _are_ there?!” He aimed his weapon and then Rover slammed into him, knocking him off the edge. He screamed as he fell and James and Pidge winced, knowing he wouldn't be surviving that.  
  
“Take off your helmet.” James ran over and took Pidge's helmet off. “We're going radio-silence. Keith and Allura are with Sendak, so _we_ need _-_ the three of us - to ambush Sendak on the bridge.”  
  
“Give me just a bit.” Pidge went back to work with the crystals. “Uh, do you know how to read Altean yet?”  
  
“No, but I know how to shut it down.” James went over and messed with the crystals. “I'll have to learn the Altean language.”  
  
“I'll be there for _that_ lesson.” Pidge nodded, then looked at Lance. “Is he okay?”  
  
“The painkillers should be taking effect now. We've done all we can for him right now.” James said quietly.  
  
“Did you run into any of the drones on the way?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Surprisingly, no.” James shook his head.  
  
“They must all still be in the invisible maze.” Pidge grinned.  
  
“Good.” James nodded and then sat back as the power went out around them.  
  
Sendak called in almost immediately. “Haxus! Come in!”  
  
Pidge decided to answer it. “Haxus is gone and you're next!” He declared.  
  
“You've slowed me down, but this ship is mine! You will turn yourself over to me immediately!” Sendak ordered.  
  
“Never!” Pidge replied firmly.  
  
“Then, perhaps the Princess can convince you.” Sendak pulled her into view of the image. “Order him to turn the power back on.”  
  
“Do what you want to me, Sendak.” Allura said firmly. “You won't have my Castle!”  
  
Pidge and James flinched as Allura was electrocuted and thrown out of frame.  
  
“If you don't turn yourselves in, then I'll just have to keep torturing prisoners until you do. The next one will be the Red Paladin.” Sendak ended the call.  
  
“Keith...” James clenched his fists.  
  
“Let's go to the bridge.” Pidge placed his hand on James' shoulder. “It's time to take our ship back.”  
  
“Man, it got _dark_ again.” Lance commented from near the door.  
  
–  
  
“Weapons ready?” James asked quietly as they approached the bridge.  
  
Lance nodded, gripping his gun. Pidge gripped his bayard tightly and James shifted his Altean gun in his hands. Then they ran in and opened fire on Sendak.  
  
Sendak turned to counterattack and Keith dove for his bayard, snatching it up from the console Sendak was next to and forming the sword to join the battle. Shiro watched helplessly with Allura and the Arusian King as they battled the Galra, some of them taking hits but getting back up from each blow.  
  
“Be careful!” Allura cried.  
  
“James, Keith, duck! Pidge, careful! Lance!” Shiro struggled with his bonds. “Allura, how do we remove these?”  
  
“With the switch, but Sendak has that.” Allura said bitterly. “All we can do is watch.”  
  
Suddenly the door slid open and Arusian warriors came running in with their little swords, diving at Sendak like a pack of rats. He threw them off one by one, and one of the Arusians ran over and held out the switch, removing the cuffs. “We won't let Zarkon beat us down!” The warrior said firmly.  
  
“Thank you.” Allura got up, massaging her wrists.   
  
Shiro got up and ran for the battle, his Galran arm glowing.  
  
“Just a little further...” Allura went to a console. “There! Push him back!” She told them.  
  
They managed to get him back a few more feet and then he was caught in a force field. He banged on it a few times before letting out a roar as he was lowered into a floor compartment.  
  
“Hah! Take THAT you...you...” Lance started to fall back. Keith caught him quickly and lowered him to the floor.  
  
“It's alright. It's okay.” Keith told him.  
  
Lance smiled up at him. “We did it. We _do_ make a pretty good team.” He said weakly.  
  
Keith smiled and nodded, and then Lance slumped against him.  
  
James sighed and sat next to him. “You alright?”  
  
“I'm fine.” Keith assured him. “Got zapped a couple times, but I'm okay.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.” James nodded, then looked at Pidge and the others. “How about you guys?”  
  
“I feel great. We got Sendak in a box, drones in a maze and, once we get that crystal, we'll have the Castle back.” Pidge grinned.  
  
“I'll be fine, I've felt worse.” Shiro assured him.  
  
Allura sighed and knelt next to the Arusian King. “Thanks to your people, we were able to fight Sendak. Thank you, my friend.”  
  
The King smiled. “Whatever we can do to help, Lion Goddess.”  
  
–  
  
Hunk and Coran came back with the crystal and a tale of woe about the enslaved Balmerans. Hunk was especially vocal about a girl named Shay that he'd befriended, saying they had to save her no matter what.  
  
Lance was put in a healing pod and James sat down with Pidge. “Holt...I know that I said we'd find your family tomorrow, but--”  
  
“It's okay. I understand. Fighting Sendak and hearing about the Balmerans has taught me that we can't let our personal desires get in the way of saving people.” Pidge sighed. “Voltron...is needed. And it's not like I won't find them, right? One way or another. And, who knows? Maybe Sendak knows about where they might be kept right now.”  
  
“Maybe.” James nodded, placing his hand on Pidge's shoulder.  
  
“You did really good today.” Shiro sat down next to Pidge's other side and smiled. “Your father would be proud of you.”  
  
“Dad used to tell me how close he was with his crew members. They were like family. Now I understand what he was talking about.” Pidge smiled. “Let's stop Zarkon for all of our families.”  
  
“It's good to have you on the team.” Shiro nodded, placing his hand on Pidge's other shoulder.  
  
Keith looked at Lance's pod, his brow furrowed with concern. Hunk walked over and stood next to him. “He'll be okay.” He assured him. “James fixed him up, and the healing pod will do the rest.”  
  
Keith nodded. “Yeah. Do you...do you think we could be friends?”  
  
“Sure.” Hunk smiled. “You two got along okay earlier, didn't you?”  
  
“Mm.” Keith smiled a bit. “I've never had a friend besides James and Shiro before.”  
  
“Count me as another one.” Hunk grinned, wrapped his arm around his shoulders.  
  
Keith grinned a bit. “That makes three.”  
  
James smiled at the two of them, then looked towards the hallway, lit by blue lights. Keith was right, the Galra were just too _purple_...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a tough mission!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to leave Arus and head for the Balmera! But first, there's an extra stop to make!

Lance was in the healing pod for hours. They made sure the Arusians got home safely and their village was fixed up while Coran watched over the healing pod, even though the Arusians assured them it wasn't necessary.  
  
“You've been such a help to us, it doesn't feel  _right_ to not help you with your village's repairs.” Allura said, shaking her head. “Besides, we can't do  _anything_ until our Blue Paladin is feeling better. I doubt he'd want to miss the launch.”  
  
“You're very kind, Lion Goddess.” The Arusian King said, wiping a grateful tear from his eye.  
  
“Anything we can do to help.” Shiro smiled as he walked by carrying a stack of large stones.  
  
They worked with the Arusians until the sun was setting and then took a break for a meal supplied by the grateful and eager locals.  
  
“I think I'm going to miss them.” James commented as he sat next to Keith.  
  
“We'll see them again.” Keith smiled, resting his head on James' shoulder. “I'm glad you're here. I don't know if I'd have been able to muddle through all this social interactions I've had if you weren't.”  
  
“Shiro could've helped you.” James looked at him.  
  
Keith shook his head. “Shiro doesn't know me as well. Plus, he's got his own problems. I mean, he's got trauma from being a prisoner, and he's the leader of Voltron, and he just...shouldn't focus on trying to keep me from making a  _fool_ of myself.”  
  
“Hey, you're a cute fool.” James smiled and squeezed his shoulder.  
  
“Mmhm. Sure.” Keith rolled his eyes and sighed. “Nice sunset.”  
  
“Different from Earth, but very nice.” James nodded.  
  
“Ahoy, Paladins!” Coran came into the village. “Number Three is awake and recovering! I've given him some food and he's in the dining hall.”  
  
“Let's head back.” Shiro suggested to the others.  
  
“Will you be alright from here?” Allura asked the King.  
  
“Oh, you've done more than enough already! Here, take some food with you!” A couple Arusians came forward with two baskets of pre-made food. “And safe travels, Lion Goddess!”  
  
“Thank you, friends.” Allura smiled as Shiro and Hunk each took a basket. "We will think of you often. Be sure to contact us if you need anything.”  
  
The Arusians all bowed and then Allura led the others back up the path to the Castle.  
  
–  
  
“Lance!” Pidge ran up and hugged him. “You're okay!”  
  
“Oof! Yeah, I'm okay! Uh, so, what happened, anyway?” Lance asked, placing a hand on Pidge's head.  
  
“Sendak took over the castle. He snuck in a bomb somehow.” James explained.  
  
“Huh. I don't remember that. At all. Did we beat him?” Lance asked.  
  
“Yeah, we kicked his—wait. You don't remember  _anything_ ?” Keith looked distraught.  
  
“Yeah, why?” Lance asked.  
  
“We had a  _bonding moment_ .” Keith despaired.  
  
“I don't remember that.” Lance shrugged.  
  
“Which is perfectly understandable.” James said, cutting Keith off before he could speak again. “You were in pretty bad shape and out of it, and the only reason you were able to help _at_ _all_ was because I gave you some painkillers from Pidge's bag.”  
  
“Thank goodness for painkillers, huh?” Lance rubbed the back of his head. “Shame I forgot it all, though. Was I cool?”  
  
“Yeah, you were cool.” Pidge grinned at him.  
  
“Awesome.” Lance nodded.  
  
Keith sighed. “He _ forgot _ ...”  
  
“There will be other times.” Shiro placed his hand on Keith's shoulder comfortingly.  
  
Keith nodded. “You're right.”  
  
“Didn't we have one before?” Lance asked. “I mean, if you're talking about a time we bonded, wasn't that when you did the cheer with me?”  
  
Keith brightened up. “Oh yeah!”  
  
“What happened, anyway?” Lance asked.  
  
“Well, after Sendak was beaten, you collapsed to the floor and I caught you and cradled you in my arms.” Keith nodded. “You said 'we  _do_ make a good team' before passing out.”  
  
“Well, we're a work in progress, but I guess we do.” Lance nodded.  
  
“It's good to see you're feeling better, Lance.” Allura walked up to him with a smile. “Coran and I are ready to begin the launch sequence, if you'd like to all join us on the bridge.”  
  
“This Castle's gonna fly?” Lance grinned. “Heck yeah, count me in!”  
  
“Let's go.” Shiro nodded and then they all headed up to the bridge.  
  
–  
  
“So, what happened to Sendak?” Lance asked as they stepped onto the bridge.  
  
“ He's frozen in a cryo-pod. We're keeping him here in the Castle.” Allura said as she walked to her station.  
  
“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Lance asked with concern.  
  
“He's too dangerous to be set free. Besides, we might be able to get some information about Zarkon from him.” Allura placed her hands on the pods.  
  
“So, what's the plan now?” Lance asked.  
  
“We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people!” Hunk said adamantly.  
  
“Okay, first, what's a Balmera and, second, who is Shay?” Lance asked.  
  
“She's my hero. She's one of a race of people that live on the Balmera that has been enslaved by Zarkon for, well, ten-thousand years.” Hunk explained. “So, we have to save her. I mean, them.”  
  
“Wow, you're _really_ hung up on this lady.” Lance mused.  
  
“No, it's not like that. Look, guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home... they've been under his thumb for so long, they don't know what it is to be free. It's up to us to set this right. This is what being a paladin of Voltron is all about. It's time to man up.” Hunk nodded firmly, turning to them all.  
  
“Then, let's get moving. Time to go defend the universe.” Shiro smiled.  
  
“Wait, I have something to say first.” Pidge spoke up. “I need to come clean. And I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me. Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't 'man up'. I'm a girl.” He – she – paused. “I-I mean, I _can_ 'man up' because that's just a figure of speech. I don't have to actually be a _man_ to 'man up'. I just have to be tough. But, what I'm saying--”  
  
“W-W-Wha...?! You're a girl?!  _How_ ?!” Lance blurted.  
  
“That girl in the picture...she wasn't your  _sister_ ...” James breathed.  
  
“Yeah, that girl? That was me. I cut my hair and posed as a guy, even using a completely different name, after I got banned from the Garrison.” Pidge nodded.  
  
“I didn't even realize it.” Keith admitted.  
  
“Huh, and here we all thought you were just a short guy. You know, like Keith.” Hunk said, nudging Keith teasingly.  
  
Keith blushed a bit. “I'll get taller, just you wait.” He mumbled.  
  
“Wait, you're  _not_ all boys?” Coran asked in surprise.  
  
“I knew. I mean, I knew Matt only had one sibling, and she said Matt was her brother so that was just a matter of eliminating the variables.” Shiro said, nodding.  
  
“I knew because the mice told me.” Allura admitted.  
  
“Huh. Well, you make a pretty convincing guy.” James assured Pidge.  
  
“Mm. Thanks.” Pidge nodded. “Fooled Iverson.” She grinned mischievously.  
  
“I suppose that explains why you wouldn't look at Lance when I was taking his clothes off to tend to his wounds.” James nodded. “I thought you were just squeamish.”  
  
Pidge's cheeks tinted pink. “Uh, yeah. That's why. So, yeah. That's all clear. I'm a girl.”  
  
“Boy or girl, it doesn't matter. You're our Green Paladin, Pidge.” Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder. “And we're happy to have you with us.”  
  
“Thanks, Shiro.” Pidge smiled up at him.  
  
“You know, the previous Green Paladin was  _also_ female and into technology. I suppose the Green Lion has a definite type.” Coran said thoughtfully.   
  
“We're happy that you've chosen to tell us, Pidge. Shall we start the launch?” Allura smiled.  
  
“Oh, definitely.” Pidge grinned.  
  
Coran turned to his console. “On your word, princess!”  
  
“Activate interlock.” Allura nodded.  
  
“Dynotherms connected.” Coran replied.  
  
“Mega-thrusters are go.” Allura tapped on her holographic screen.  
  
“We are ready to depart Planet Arus on your mark, Princess.” Coran smiled.  
  
“Firing main engines for launch.” Allura said, tapping on her screen once more.  
  
The Arusians watched in awe outside and the Paladins and James all watched in excitement as the Castle lifted into the air and took off for the atmosphere. Lance ran to the window to look out it as they broke orbit, his eyes wide.  
  
“I will  _never_ get used to first launches.” Lance decided.  
  
“Neither will I.” Shiro smiled, walking over to stand next to him. “And I've been to three.”  
  
The other Paladins and James joined them at the window, James wrapping his arm around Keith's waist a s they watched the stars speed by.  
  
“I'm coming, Shay.” Hunk said softly, a determined expression on his face.  
  
\--

  
“Okay. So, when we get there, what do you think? Do we just roll up and start blasting? Or, do we land and have some kind of public address system, like, 'Attention, Galras, this is Voltron. Turn yourselves in'? No. Blasting, right?” Hunk said as they all sat on the bridge.  
  
“Hunk, calm down. And, yes, blasting.” Keith said, motioning for him to relax before miming firing a pistol.  
  
“Pretty sure the Galra are beyond attempts at negotiation.” James said grimly.  
  
“It's our first big rescue mission. He's excited.” Shiro smiled at Hunk.  
  
“Excited to see his new _girlfriend_.” Pidge smirked.  
  
Hunk gasped, blushing a bit,. “She's _not_ my girlfriend! She's just a rock that I met and I admire very much.”  
  
“Suuure.” Pidge nodded. “And Keith and James are just  _really good friends_ .”  
  
“Hey, we've been honest from the start about our rela--” James was cut off by an alarm going off and turned to Allura.  
  
“What is it? Are we being attacked?” Shiro asked.  
  
“No, it seems to be a distress beacon.” Coran said, looking at his screen.  
  
“It's coming from a nearby moon. Apparently, a ship has lost power.” Allura told them.  
  
“I wonder who it is.” Pidge said thoughtfully.  
  
“Whoever it is will have to wait. Shay has first priority. We can check back on them when we're done.” Hunk said flatly.  
  
“The Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need.” Allura insisted.  
  
“And how would you feel if we decided Pidge's rescuing her family was more important?” James asked him firmly. “We  _will_ get to the Balmera, but first we have people in need right here.”  
  
“But--” Hunk was cut off by Lance speaking a little too loudly.  
  
“Wow! This is _so cool!_ It's like we're space cops on space patrol! Coran, do we have a siren we can turn on?” Lance looked at Coran.  
  
“Uh, no, but we _could_ record you making a siren noise and broadcast that to them!” Coran offered.  
  
“Perfect!” Lance started to imitate a police siren and Shiro covered his mouth.  
  
“Nope. Not doing that.” Shiro said, shaking his head.  
  
Hunk looked disheartened. “But...Shay...”  
  
“We'll get to her.” James said, placing his hand on Hunk's shoulder. “But, we can't leave people in need right  _now_ to go help the Balmerans.”  
  
“...Okay. But, after this, can we focus on the Balmerans?” Hunk asked.  
  
“I can't promise anything, but we  _can_ cross our fingers.” James said, crossing his fingers. Hunk did the same with a small smile.  
  
–  
  
“Attention, damaged craft, this is Princess Allura. We are coming to assist you.” Allura said over the speakers, and then turned to Coran and James. “You two stay aboard and try to get as many of our systems clear of that Galra crystal energy as you can. We'll see who hailed us.”  
  
“Yes, Princess.” James and Coran nodded.   
  
“We'll call if we need backup.” Keith told James with a smile. “Keep the comm on?”  
  
“Hurry back.” James nodded, then watched them go. “So...what  _did_ that Galra crystal do to our systems? And how can we fix it?”  
  
“Well, that's what we have to find out!” Coran said. “Our systems have been a tad glitchy ever since that Galra crystal was put in, so we have to go over _everything_ to try to find out what all was effected and _then_ find a solution. Ideally, we'd stop and work on repairs with a full team, but all we have is you and I here and we have to keep going. War is unpleasant business.”  
  
“Yeah. War is hell.” James said grimly. “How can I help?”  
  
“You know, why don't you go with them?” Coran smiled. “I've got it handled here, and the more people they have helping out over there, the faster we'll be on our way to the Balmera.”  
  
“Alright.” James nodded, and headed off the bridge.  
  
–  
  
“Was your ship damaged in a fight?” Shiro was asking as James stepped out.  
  
The captain of the damaged ship nodded. “Yeah, we've really been through it with the Galra. Parts are hard to come by. Luckily, we were able to limp to this moon about a week ago. If you didn't pick up our distress signal, I d--”   
  
“We're happy to help. I am Princess Allura of Altea and, from now on, you won't be alone fighting the Galra. You'll have the Paladins of Voltron by your side.” Allura said proudly.  
  
Lance laughed, sticking out his chest.  
  
“Okay...” The captain stared blankly at them.  
  
“I don't think they've heard of us.” Shiro said thoughtfully.  
  
“It  _has_ been ten-thousand years.” Keith reminded him, then looked up as James joined them. “Oh, James! This is Rolo. Rolo, this is James, another member of our crew.”  
  
“Nice.” Rolo nodded. “So, Paladins of...what?”  
  
“Voltron. Five robot lions that combine into this big robot... guy?” Shiro tried.  
  
“Sounds impressive. I'd love to see it. Or-or him. Them.” Rolo said, nodding.  
  
“Why don't we get to work on your ship? I'm sure we  _all_ have places to be.” Hunk walked up to them impatiently.  
  
“Sure. Pretty much our whole flaxum assembly is shot. I don't know what kind of extra parts you carry in this rig of yours. I've never seen anything quite like it.” Rolo said, looking at the ship with awe as he went to open up his own for them to look at.  
  
“I'm sure we can get you back up and running. Give Hunk a list of what you need. Coran can show you where to find it.” Allura offered.  
  
James walked over to look at it with Hunk while rolo got a list printed out. “Hm...I don't see anything wrong with it, but maybe we can get Coran out here to tell us for sure.” He told Hunk. “It's not an Earth engine, that's for sure. And it's not like the Castle's.”  
  
“Let's go get him.” Hunk nodded.  
  
“You go, I'll stay and see what I can figure out.” James said, looking over the engine again.  
  
“I'll go with you.” Rolo started to follow Hunk.  
  
“Nope, you're staying with me.” James grabbed his arm before he could go. “Show me where the biggest issue is.”  
  
“Like I said, the whole flaxum assembly is shot.” Rolo shrugged. “And someone should help him carry stuff.”  
  
“He'll be fine, we have carts. What does it sound like when you try to start it up?” James asked, still holding onto Rolo's arm.  
  
“Since when is James a mechanic?” Shiro asked Keith.  
  
“He's been working with Coran. Plus, he's a fast learner. Besides, we had to learn how to maintain the ships at the Garrison, remember?” Keith shrugged.  
  
“Uhh, kind of a krr-krr-krr sound?” Rolo shrugged. “Look, I know what I'm talking about.”  
  
“Humor me. Start it up.” James let go of his arm.  
  
“Alright, alright.” Rolo went into the ship. A bit later they heard it making a horrid grating sound and then he turned it off to come back out. “See?”  
  
“Yeah, I have  _no_ idea what  _that_ means.” James admitted. “Coran should be out here soon to help. He's really the one to talk to about this stuff, not Hunk or myself. The engines we're used to are very different.”  
  
“Yeah?” Rolo prompted.  
  
“Our home-planet doesn't use _crystals_.” James tapped the compartment housing a small power crystal. “We use _other_ methods of power.”  
  
Hunk came back out with Coran and the parts. “Alright, let's have a lookie-loo!” Coran said, walking over to look over the engine. “Hm...hm...oh! I see what the problem is! Oh, this is a simple fix!” He dug into the cart and pulled out a tool then set to work.  
  
James and Hunk stood by to watch him work while Rolo stepped back to stay out of the way.  
  
“And so you just adjust this, like so, and this pops open, and there's a little switch here, you flip this, then you just need to repair this wiring in here! It's such a clean cut, though, how did it get damaged?” Coran looked at Rolo.  
  
“A Galra agent slipped in when we were at a spaceport and attacked our ship.” Rolo said. “Thankfully, we were away getting supplies at the time. We still managed to get as far as here, but that's as far as the poor girl could go.”  
  
“That must've been terrible.” Allura frowned.  
  
“You know, I'd love to get a look at your ship.” Rolo remarked. “Mind if we go in?”  
  
“I'm afraid we're not taking any chances.” James told him.  
  
“Chances?” Rolo asked.  
  
“The last time we took refugees on-board, a bomb was snuck on-board and one of our people got badly hurt.” Hunk explained. “Almost died. No offense, but we're still recovering from it, so...”  
  
“Hey, I don't take it personal.” Rolo assured them. “That's how it is out here. You've got to look out for your own.”  
  
“Speaking of 'our own', where did Lance and that girl go?” Keith looked around.  
  
“Nyma?” Rolo shrugged. “They might be macking lips for all I know.”  
  
“I'm checking in.” James turned on his helm comm. “Lance, come in.”  
  
There was silence, and then a muffled sound. James frowned and stepped away from the group. “Lance, come in.” He repeated.  
  
Again, only muffled sounds and silence. “Cadet McClain!” He snapped.  
  
“Uhm....I need help.”  
  
“ _Quiznak_ .” James clenched his teeth. “Where are you?”  
  
“Uhm...I took Nyma for a ride in Blue...we went to the other side of the moon. There's a big tree.” Lance told him.  
  
“Right-o, that should do you!” Coran closed the cover over the engine and patted it. “Give it a try!”  
  
“Alright. Beezer, come on!” Rolo called, going in. “Thanks for the help, man.”  
  
“Happy to help.” Allura smiled.  
  
“What happened?” James asked, heading back to the group.  
  
“She, uh...cuffed me to the tree. She's waiting for something.” Lance said as Rolo's ship started up.  
  
“I think I know what. Keith!” James turned to him. “Get to your Lion! We've got trouble!”  
  
“What is it?” Keith asked, startled by the sudden order.  
  
“Lance is cuffed to a tree and Nyma has the Blue Lion. And it looks like her  _ride_ just finished its repairs.” James said as Rolo's ship took off.  
  
“Everyone, back to the castle and to the Lions!” Allura ordered.  
  
They all hurried in, James going to his pod and the remaining Paladins going to their Lions.   
  
–  
  
The Lions chased after the ship while James went to pick up Lance at the tree. He landed near it and then came out to join him. “How did this even  _happen_ ?” He asked, kneeling down to pick up something on the floor.  
  
“Uh...well...we flirted...she asked to go for a ride after I showed her the Blue Lion--”  
  
“You took her into the Castle?” James asked flatly, pushing the button on the device he found on the ground. The cuffs deactivated and Lance sat up cross-legged and massaged his wrists.  
  
“Uh...yeah. She, uh...she was saying that she wanted to see a Lion, y'know, after I told her all about them and Voltron.” Lance sighed, looking down. “I...didn't expect her to steal Blue and...well, she just left a little bit ago.”  
  
“I know, the other Lions are in hot pursuit.” James offered him a hand up. “Come on, get in the Pod. Let's go join them.”  
  
Lance grabbed his helmet and put it on, then took his hand to get up. “Thanks, James.”  
  
James nodded and walked with him back to the ship. “You couldn't have known it was a trap, Lance.”  
  
“Maybe it wasn't entirely. Maybe whoever damaged their ship  _forced_ them to do this.” Lance said optimistically.  
  
“I think, to be safe, we're going to not take anyone on-board the Castle until we all agree, and then we don't take our eyes off them. And we should  _never_ be alone with them.” James sat down and watched as Lance did the same, the two of them buckling up.  
  
“I just...I just wanted to impress her, y'know? She really seemed to like me.” Lance sighed.  
  
James reached out and placed his hand on Lance's. “I'm sorry that happened. It must hurt.”  
  
“Yeah.” Lance sighed. “I guess...it's not easy to find someone, huh? How'd you meet Keith, anyway?”  
  
“Uhh, officially, or technically?” James asked as he closed the hatch.  
  
“Both?” Lance shrugged.  
  
“Officially, we met in school. Fourth grade. Technically, we met at the zoo before that, when we were 8 years old. He tried to climb into the lion pen and I pulled him down and told him off. We never exchanged names then.” James chuckled. “But, oh, I couldn't stop thinking about him.”  
  
“Wow...” Lance sighed. “I wish _I_ had someone like that.”  
  
“What about Hunk?” James asked.  
  
“Nah, we met at the Garrison.” Lance shook his head. “Different schools before then. Different towns, too. But, oh, we became fast friends when we _did_ meet. How long did it take you to be friends?”  
  
“Well, Shiro  _thinks_ he's the one that jump-started our friendship after our big fight, but actually we've been friends since fourth grade. We had a group project, and that's pretty much when things grew for us.”  
  
“Mm.” Lance nodded. “Those things can make or break a friendship.”  
  
James chuckled. “Yeah. Kind of like Voltron.”  
  
“Huh?” Lance looked at him.  
  
“When you think about it, Voltron is one big group project. Everyone has to do their part, or you fail the project. So, it's important that you guys become friends, so there's no chance of falling apart and failing the assignment.” James looked at him. “And, really, there is no _possible_ way that you can fail this assignment. There's too much at stake. So, work on that bond with your Lion and teammates. Form a strong chain that can't be broken.” He smiled and then they took off to join the others.  
  
He reached out and sent a call to the Lions when he got close enough. “Everyone, I've got Lance.”  
  
“Good. Looks like they're going into that asteroid belt.” Shiro said. “Keith, you're the only one who could possibly fly through this. We need you, buddy. Get in there and flush him out.”  
  
“You got it. See you on the other side.” Keith said as the Red Lion headed into the asteroid belt, weaving around the asteroids.  
  
“Will he really be okay?” Lance asked, concerned.  
  
“You've seen how he flies.” James assured him. “And Red is the most agile. They're perfect for each other, and they're perfect for this situation.”  
  
“Sure you aren't just praising him because he's your  _boyfriend_ ?” Pidge teased.  
  
“James has  _no_ reluctance in telling me if I'm being a dumbass.” Keith assured her. “I see the ship. Going on radio silence until I get Blue.”  
  
“Sometimes he listens. Sometimes, he does something _stupid_ like break formation in a simulator and _fail the whole class_ , instead.” James nodded.  
  
“I remember that fight...” Hunk said grimly.  
  
“We moved past it.” James assured him.  
  
“I'm glad that you two are still so close even after I left.” Shiro said with a smile. “I kept worrying you'd go back to fighting afterwards.”  
  
Lance glanced at James, thinking about what he'd told him as James replied. “Well, you had a big influence on us.”  
  
Shiro beamed.  
  
“Should the rest of us head back to the Castle?” Hunk suggested.  
  
“Probably a good idea.” Shiro nodded. “But, let's wait a bit longer.”  
  
Keith called in. “Guys, I got the Blue Lion. Also, I trashed their ship. So, they're gonna need a ride to somewhere relatively safe.”  
  
“They can ride in my ship.” James told him. “We'll make the switch at the castle hanger and then I'll double back to Arus.”  
  
“I'll open a portal for you.” Allura offered. “Make the trip quicker.”  
  
“Thank you, princess.” James nodded.  
  
–  
  
At least Rolo and his group had the decency to look ashamed. Keith marched them over to James' Pod as Lance got out and ran over to hug the Blue Lion's leg.   
  
“I'm sorry, girl! I'll never let that happen to you again!” Lance said, holding onto her leg tightly.  
  
“We're sorry.” Nyma said, sighing. “We just...we screwed up. We pissed off the Galra, and the only way to make it better was to get them a Lion.”  
  
“I thought so!” Lance said, brightening up. “There's no way you're a bad person, you just had no choice!”  
  
Rolo looked at Keith. “Thanks for sparing our lives. You may not believe this, but I hope you _do_ stop Zarkon. It's a lifetime of fighting the Galra that led me to where I am today.” He chuckled a bit sadly.  
  
Keith nodded. “Don't worry. Zarkon is going down.”  
  
“We'll make sure of it.” James nodded.  
  
“Have a safe trip.” Keith smiled.  
  
“I'll be home soon.” James assured him. “Let's get going.” He headed for the Altean Pod.  
  
They got onto James' Pod and he saluted Keith before the hatch closed and he took off. Allura opened a portal for him once he was clear of the Castle and he went through it.  
  
–  
  
“Sorry if I was harsh to you before.” James said softly to Hunk as they sat down to eat. “I just wanted you to understand--”  
  
“How selfish I was acting?” Hunk cut him off. “Yeah, I know. I mean, technically it would've been  _better_ if we skipped on those guys, but we don't know if it's going to be a trap or not until we get there and it's hard when we have two people in need and one is closer. I get it.”  
  
“It wouldn't have been better.” Shiro shook his head. “They really _were_ in distress. They just...ended up taking advantage of Lance's kindness.” He smiled at Lance.  
  
“Naivety, you mean.” Lance poked at his food. “I'm sorry, guys. I almost _screwed over Voltron_. It _won't_ happen again.”  
  
“We're still learning, all of us. I'm sure even the Paladins of Old made mistakes.” Keith coaxed him.  
  
“We'll be at the Balmera soon.” Allura told them. “We know for  _sure_ that they need our help, and they _will_ get it.”  
  
“I just hope we aren't too late.” Hunk said glumly.

 


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to rescue the Balmera!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“We'll be arriving at the Balmera soon. Liberating these Balmerans from Zarkon's grasp will not be easy.” Allura said as the visual displayed a planet in the distance.  
  
“So, what's the plan? We go in there and just... 'pow, pow, pow'! And free the prisoners?” Lance said, miming shooting a gun.  
  
“What was that noise?” Keith asked incredulously.  
  
“Laser guns.” Lance said, as if it was obvious.  
  
“No, Lance, I think you mean...” Hunk mimed holding a hand-cannon. “'Riiiiiiiiiiii-POW!'”  
  
“ _That_ sounds like fireworks.” Lance laughed a bit.  
  
“Technically, they're more like... 'ba-choo, ba-choo, ba-choo'!” Pidge said, joining in on the fun.  
  
“Okay, enough with the bad sound effects. Besides, it's more like--'blam, blam, blam'!” Shiro suddenly mimed firing guns.  
  
“What?” Keith stared at him.  
  
“You're crazy.” Pidge laughed a bit.  
  
“No way.” Lance shook his head.  
  
“Wrong.” Hunk nodded.  
  
“James, come on, back me up.” Shiro looked at him.  
  
“I'm afraid they're right, Shiro. That didn't sound like lasers at _all_. Everyone knows a proper laser sound effect is 'biiyoo, biiyoo, biiyoo'.” He mimed firing a gun and grinned.  
  
“James, _seriously_?” Keith sighed heavily. James just shrugged at him with a smile.  
  
“...Okay, fine.” Shiro sighed. “You win. You win the laser sounds game.”  
  
“Paladins, everyone, focus.” Allura sighed.  
  
“Besides, we can't just shoot at the Galra. This Balmera, it's, like, alive. And from what we've seen, it doesn't look very good.” Hunk said grimly.  
  
“Yes, it's an atrocity what the Galra have been doing to this grand beast. Stealing its crystals, its very life force, without ever performing the energy rejuvenation ceremonies to heal it.” Coran said, shaking his head.  
  
“After seeing Shay's people enslaved, it made me realize how bad Zarkon really is. And we're the only ones who can stop him.” Hunk said, nodding firmly.  
  
“Okay, so we can't go into the tunnels guns blazing. Plan B. We figure out how to draw the Galra up to the surface and battle them out there.” Shiro suggested.  
  
“Wait, I know. If we attack all of this big mining stuff on the surface, the Galra troops will have to come out to defend it. Then we beat them up, head down to the tunnels, Voltron saves the day.” Hunk said enthusiastically.  
  
“But how will we know how many are left in the tunnels?” Keith asked.  
  
“We can track the Galra and the Balmerans using Biothermal Life Indicator Point Technology.” Allura explained with a smile.  
  
“Oh! BLIP tech!” Pidge said excitedly. When Allura looked confused, she sighed. “It's an acronym.”  
  
“One of you will need to fly around the Balmera and drop sensors into the shafts on each side. Then we'll be able to see where the Galra and the Balmerans are. There are already sensors built into your suits.” Allura said, moving on with the discussion.  
  
“I can do it. I just modified the Green Lion with the invisible maze's cloaking ability. I should be able to fly around unnoticed. “ Pidge volunteered.  
  
Coran pulled up a holographic screen and showed them the surface, zooming in on something. “That's their main power generator. If you take that down, it will severely weaken their defenses.”  
  
“We'll stay in cloud cover and give tactical support. With the Castle's defenses weakened from Sendak's crystal, we won't be of much help to you.” Allura said apologetically. “James can help you in the field, though.”  
  
“I'll take out the power generator. Keith, Lance, Hunk, and James, you take out these big mining rigs around the area.” Shiro said, pointing to them on the map as Coran zoomed out for him.  
  
“Yeah! Okay, let's do this! Let's go kick some alien butt!” Hunk cheered.  
  
“Let's head in.” James nodded to Allura.  
  
–  
  
“You think the Balmerans will have a parade for us after we've freed everybody?” Lance asked dreamily.  
  
“It's not about the glory, Lance. It's about freeing prisoners from Zarkon.” Keith said with an exasperated tone.  
  
“No, I know. I know. But still. When they--” Lance grunted as he narrowly avoided lasers hitting him.  
  
“This is it. Get your heads in the game. Remember, the Balmera is a living creature. Make sure you pinpoint only the Galra installations and not its surface.” Shiro told them firmly.  
  
“We can worry about celebrations after we've won. Don't count your chickens, Lance.” James chimed in.  
  
“Initiating cloak.” Pidge told them as the Green Lion went invisible.  
  
They split off from there, each of them heading for their targets. James weaved around the lasers and fired on one of the mining rigs, listening to the others as they flew.  
  
“How do I take this thing down?” Shiro muttered. “What's that? Jaw blade? Okay! Let's do this!”  
  
“All sensors delivered!” Pidge called in.  
  
James noticed fire coming from the Red Lion's mouth. “Whoa! Did you guys just see that? I got fire power!” Keith said excitedly.  
  
“I saw.” James told him. “Very nice.”  
  
Keith beamed at him.  
  
“Hey! _I_ want that!” Lance pouted.  
  
Keith suddenly gasped as the disabled rig started to fall over onto the Balmera. “Oh no!”  
  
“Hey, we can't let this thing hurt the Balmera!” Hunk reminded them as he flew over to catch the falling rig.  
  
James weaved around more lasers and fired at his own rig. “How are we supposed to keep these things from falling over?” He muttered.  
  
“I think my Lion knows what to do!” Lance said, flying over. His Lion opened her mouth and fired a ray of frost power at the rig, freezing it in place.  
  
“Very nice!” James praised.  
  
“Aw, snap! These rays are super cool, just like me!” Lance said cheerfully.  
  
“Great job, team!” Shiro said as they took down the rest of the mining rigs, Lance freezing each one in place.  
  
They then hovered over the now-silent battlefield, the tension rising. “Where are all the troops? They're not coming to the surface.” Keith said, breaking the silence.  
  
“Yeah, I remember seeing a _lot_ of Galra guys down in the mines.” Hunk said, frowning.  
  
Allura called in. “We've located a hangar full of Galra fighters just below the surface. Someone has to take those out before they can launch.”  
  
“They're luring us down, but we have no choice. Keith, Lance, you guys hit the hangar. Hunk, James, you two head to the prison to rescue Shay and the other Balmerans. Pidge and I will track down the Galra soldiers.” Shiro told them.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Keith replied.  
  
“Ten-four.” Lance replied.  
  
“Roger that.” James nodded.  
  
“On it.” Pidge chimed in.  
  
“Let's do this!” Hunk flew off towards the entrance to the caves, James flying after him.  
  
–  
  
They set down their ships and headed in, riding the Yellow Lion's small pod. They sped through the tunnels for a while before Hunk sighed and called in. “Allura, Coran, what's my location? All these tunnels look the same. I can't remember where the prison is.”   
  
“You're on the right path. Turn right at the next tunnel. Once you get there, you'll have to disable the energy doors. Be careful. It looks like it's heavily guarded.” Coran told them.  
  
James tensed a bit. “We might have to fight.”  
  
“Did you bring a gun or a sword? I heard you can use both.” Hunk glanced at James.  
  
“A sword. I figured it'd be better to _not_ use a gun in a sentient planet.” James nodded.  
  
“Good idea. I wish _I_ had that option.” Hunk said glumly.  
  
“You're a good shot, you won't hurt the Balmera.” James assured him.  
  
“Hope the others are okay.” Hunk sighed.  
  
“Coran's watching them, they're fine.” James nodded. “He'll let us know if there's any trouble.”  
  
“Speaking of trouble, there's the guards.” Hunk said as they parked just out of their sight. “Ready?”  
  
James nodded. “Let's take them out.”  
  
They opened the pod and jumped out, summoning their weapons as they did. Hunk fired on a couple sentinels and James dashed forward and slashed at a few. The sentinels started to fire back, but they were taken out with their combined strength.  
  
“Yeah!” Hunk cheered, then paused. “ _That_ was _way_ too easy. I _definitely_ don't have a good feeling about this.”  
  
“Let's hurry on.” James told him.  
  
They disabled the doors and opened them, running inside.   
  
“Hunk, you have returned.” A soft voice said.  
  
Hunk smiled as the Balmerans stepped out of the shadows. “I promised I'd be back. We're here to help.” He gasped, glancing around at them. “Where's Shay?”  
  
“Our life may not have been perfect, but our family was whole.” A young man stepped out of the crowd, looking furious. “Your arrival has left us imprisoned and torn apart. As soon as your attack started, they took her away to the core of the Balmera. For all we know, she could be gone for good.”  
  
“Paladins, are you there? The Galra troops are moving down the tunnels. It looks like they're going down toward the center.” Allura called in.  
  
“They must be headed to the core of the Balmera. That's where they're holding Shay.” Hunk told everyone.  
  
“They're drawing us into an ambush, but we don't have a choice if we want to save Shay. We have to follow. Lance, Keith, get to the core. I think we're going to need everyone together to get through this firefight.” Shiro told them.  
  
“Copy that. We're on our way.” Lance replied.  
  
“Let's get to the core.” James told Hunk.  
  
Hunk nodded and then they both ran off towards the core, weapons still in hand.  
  
–  
  
“Looks like you're in an area where the tunnels are too narrow for your speeder, Pidge.” Allura said over the comm.  
  
“Yeah. Proceeding on foot.” Pidge replied.  
  
James looked at Hunk, who was tightly holding his gun as they walked down the tunnel to the core. “Hunk...”  
  
“There's someone here.” Pidge whispered over the comm.  
  
They continued on, stopping short when Allura said, “Pidge, no! Those are Balmerans!”  
  
“Phew!” Pidge breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“Did you find Shay?” Hunk asked her hopefully.  
  
“Uh, are any of you Shay?” Pidge asked. “Nope, no Shay here.” She told Hunk.  
  
“Let's hurry to the core.” James told hunk, running on. Hunk nodded and ran with him.  
  
“Hey, team, be careful. The Balmera is very unstable.” Pidge told them. James ran forward to slash at a few Galra sentries as Hunk got in a few shots, both being careful to not hit the Balmera. They ran through an open door and came out in the core, where Shay was tied up, gagged and suspended from the ceiling.  
  
“Mmm! Mmmph!” She squirmed in her bonds when she saw Hunk, shaking her head.   
  
“Shay, you're alive!” Hunk ran over and got her down, taking off her gag as James looked around for any guards.  
  
“...It's quiet.” James said, frowning. “Where are the guards?”  
  
Shiro and Pidge ran in next. “Where are the Galra?” Shiro frowned. “If this is an ambush, they should be here waiting for us.”  
  
Lance and Keith ran in next and then they all gasped as the doors slammed shut behind them, trapping them in.  
  
“Not an ambush. More like a trap.” Hunk said grimly as he held Shay close.  
  
“Whatever it is, keep your guard up.” Keith told them.  
  
“The Galra, they gained knowledge that you would return to the Balmera.” Shay explained as Hunk helped her stand up.  
  
“How?” Pidge asked.  
  
“I know not. But they set this trap just for you. I was the bait.” Shay looked down sadly.  
  
“Who could have possibly known that we were heading here to save Shay?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Rolo! Those liars must have told Zarkon.” Hunk frowned.  
  
“I don't think so. We never told them Shay's name, did we?” James shook his head.  
  
“...No.” Hunk shook his head.  
  
“Even if they heard about the Balmera, they wouldn't have known who in particular to use as bait for you. This was an inside-job.” James said grimly.  
  
“You mean, one of the Balmera...?” Hunk looked shocked.  
  
“We have to figure out how to get out of here.” Shiro said, interrupting them.  
  
“Wait! We have a giant Castle ship hovering in the sky. Allura, can you please come get us?” Lance asked her over his helm comm.  
  
“How do you expect her to do _that_ , genius?” Keith frowned.  
  
“Be nice.” James scolded him gently.  
  
“I don't know, maybe they got teleporters or something.” Lance shrugged.  
  
"I can assure you, they don't." James shook his head.  
  
“We're quite occupied at the moment.” Allura told them, then grunted a bit. “We're completely surrounded by Galra ships and we're taking heavy fire!”  
  
“I should be out there...” James clenched his fists.  
  
“We didn't know it'd be a trap. We should _all_ be out there.” Shiro told them. “For now, let's focus on getting out of here.”  
  
“Paladins, you need to get out of there as soon as you can!” Allura cried, panicking.  
  
“This is it! We're going to die in here. I can say bye-bye to that parade.” Lance said, throwing his hands up in despair.  
  
“Get it together, guys. Allura, we'll get there as soon as we can.” Shiro told her.  
  
“Perhaps _my_ people can help us get out.” Shay said, walking over and reaching out to touch the wall of the Balmera. “This is how we communicate. The Balmera senses our vibrations and sends a message to those in the tunnels.”  
  
“Are you sure someone will be able to hear your... hand from all the way down here?” Keith asked skeptically.  
  
Shay didn't respond, focusing on her message. They heard a soft moaning sound and everyone tensed before relaxing after a bit.  
  
“Hey, if faith is all we have for a plan, then I'm willing to bet on faith.” James shrugged.  
  
“I guess all we can do is _wait_.” Pidge said, sitting down with her legs crisscrossed. “While Allura tries not to _die_ out there...”   
  
“There isn't much else we _can_ do.” Keith sat down next to her and sighed. “This is so _frustrating_...”  
  
“Don't let down your guard.” Shiro told them.  
  
“Honestly, I hope something _does_ come in and attack us. It'll mean the door is open and we can escape after kicking its ass!” Keith huffed.  
  
“Will you stop your quiznaking complaining?” Lance snapped. “We're doing what we can, and your huffing and puffing isn't helping any!”  
  
“That's enough in-fighting.” James walked over to Lance. “They're just stressed out, and so are you. Calm down and wait for Shay's message to reach her people.”  
  
Hunk looked at Shay with concern.  
  
“Paladins, the lions are in danger! You must get back to them immediately!” Allura suddenly called over their helm comms.  
  
“We _know_ already...” Keith grumbled.  
  
“Paladins, do you copy? There's a battle cruiser locked onto us. If it fires with its ion cannon, I don't know if we can survive.” Allura said anxiously.  
  
“We're trying, Allura. Shay's pressing her hand against a wall, which apparently sends vibrations to the other rock people, who vibrate back or something? Hand talking? I guess the answer to your question is, 'Yes, we copy'.” Lance said, looking exasperated.  
  
“Shay, are you _sure_ the Balmera is sending your message?” Shiro asked her.  
  
They heard the moaning sound again and then one of the doors opened to reveal a group of Balmera in the tunnel. They all gasped and those that were sitting down quickly got up.  
  
“Rax!” Shay said happily.  
  
“We must make haste. We know a shortcut through the tunnels.” Rax said, nodding firmly.  
  
“Allura, stand by. We're on our way up.” Shiro told her.  
  
“Paladins, hurry! They're taking off with the lions!” Allura cried as they ran through the tunnels.  
  
James slashed at the Galra that were trying to take off with his pod and Hunk got the ones at his Lion away with a few blasts. Then they both got in and took off, leaving the cavern.  
  
“Guys, did everyone make it to the lions in time?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Come on, Shiro. Who you think you're dealing with, a bunch of amateurs?” Lance asked, then yelped as he nearly hit the wall of the Balmera as he reached the surface.  
  
“Do you _really_ want me to answer that?” Shiro asked.  
  
“No.” Lance said glumly.  
  
“We _are_ all cadets.” James reminded them. “And Shiro _is_ our teacher, even if he's been away a year. We still have a lot to learn from him.”  
  
“ _And_ we're only on our second year. Well, _I'm_ on my first year, actually. And Keith dropped out!” Pidge added.  
  
“Expelled.” Lance told her.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Always-Crashes-The-Simulator.” Keith said with a roll his his eyes.  
  
“My. Point. Was,” James said sharply. “You _are_ all amateurs. Both as pilots _and_ as Paladins. But, you can and _will_ get better. Now, no more in-fighting. We have a fleet to fight off.” James flew off and the Lions followed.  
  
“James is right. We have to focus on the mission! Let's form Voltron!” Shiro told them.  
  
“Yeah!” The Paladins said in unison.  
  
James fired on the Galra ships as he reached them, activating a mini particle barrier that had been installed on the pod to deflect the attack as he fired on more. Then Voltron came out and took out a bunch at once before going for the big ship and its ion cannon.  
  
The Castle Ship took out the cannon before they could reach it, though, and the battleship drew back in retreat.   
  
“Yeah!” Hunk and Keith yelled in unison.  
  
“Nice shot, Princess!” Pidge praised.  
  
“Yeah! The parade's back on!” Lance cheered.  
  
“Mission accomplished.” Keith smiled.  
  
“You really worried me for a bit there, Your Highness.” James told her.  
  
“And just in the tick of time. The Castle's defenses are battered and will need to fully recharge. Huh?” Allura paused as an alarm sounded.  
  
“There's an unknown object incoming! It's about to crash into the Balmera!” Coran told them.  
  
“What the heck is that?!” Lance cried out in alarm as the object came crashing down.  
  
“Trouble.” Shiro said, cringing.  
  
“Keith, that's the same thing that landed on Arus.” James said, pursing his lips.  
  
“Another giant robot creature?” Keith frowned.  
  
“Oh no!” Pidge cried in alarm.  
  
“Please tell me there's not a giant monster in there. Please tell me it's empty! Or full of space candy. One of those two. Either one is fine.” Hunk pleaded to some unknown entity.  
  
“I don't think it's a piñata, Hunk.” Lance said sympathetically.  
  
“If it's the same kind of the monster that attacked us on Arus, we already know how to beat it.” Keith assured them.  
  
“Hold your ground!” Shiro told them.  
  
The pod opened up and the robot-monster slowly stepped out. The first thing everyone noticed was that it was NOT the same as before.   
  
“Oh...crap.” James breathed.  
  
“It's not candy!” Hunk cried.  
  
“And it's _not_ the same monster!” Lance said, dodging to the side as the creature charged towards them.  
  
“We need to draw its fire _away_ from the Balmera's surface!” Shiro said, and they all took off into the air to try to get it to aim for them instead.  
  
It worked, a little _too_ well. Voltron put up its shield to block the attacks while James attacked the creature from behind but, no matter what they did, it wouldn't give and they were forced to the ground to keep from being pushed away from the castle.  
  
“It's not working!” James told them. “This thing is too powerful for me to take on by myself!”  
  
“We can't hold out!” Lance cried out.  
  
“My lion’s weakening! If the shield sustains structural damage, we're done for!” Pidge informed the rest of them.  
  
“Pidge is right!” Keith agreed.  
  
“Oh, ' _Pidge_ is right'! _I'm_ the one who said we can't hold out!” Lance huffed.  
  
“Lance, _not now_!” James snapped.  
“Lance, watch your footing!” Keith yelled at the same time.  
  
James winced as Voltron crashed to the Balmera and he kept firing on the creature to distract it as they recovered.  
  
“Okay, Team Voltron, disband! Everyone, evasive maneuvers! It can't shoot us all at once!” Shiro ordered, and the Lions separated.   
  
The creature stopped firing with one laser and instead opened up a bunch more, firing off at all of them.   
“Okay, it can do that too.” Shiro said grimly.  
  
“ _Now_ what?!” Lance cried as he dodged a laser, only to nearly get hit by another.  
  
“Keith, try to draw its fire! I'm coming in from above!” Shiro said.  
  
“Roger!” Keith used his heat ray on the creature and weaved around the lasers. Shiro fired at the creature, but had to quickly dodge away when he was fired on.  
  
“I don't think this thing has a blind spot! It has a thousand eyes!” Pidge yelled.  
  
“Laser eyes. Laser eyes! AHHH!” Hunk screamed as he weaved around them desperately.  
  
“Calm down, Hunk!” James told him, firing at the creature. “My particle barrier's weakening...”  
  
“James, get _back_ to the Castle!” Keith told him.  
  
“No! You guys need me out here!” James snapped.  
  
“What we _need_ is for you to get back to the castle where you're _safe_!” Keith said firmly.  
  
“Guys, this _isn't_ the time!” Lance yelped as he nearly got hit.  
  
“Lance is right, we need all the help we can get out here.” Shiro told Keith.  
  
“Fine.” Keith said glumly.  
  
“What do we do? Fighting this thing is like _fighting an entire fleet at once_!” Pidge cried.  
  
“I think we've got to aim for those laser eyes and take them out.” Keith said firmly.  
  
“We'll cover you from up here!” Allura told them.  
  
They flew around the creature, firing at its eyes, but it kept blocking them with its arms and then firing at them, forcing them to fly away to avoid being hit. Allura fired at the creature as well, but _nothing_ seemed to be working.   
  
“We're taking heavy fire up here! We're in trouble!” Allura told them, grunting as she took another hit.  
  
“Princess, pull back! Get out of its range, now!” Shiro ordered.  
  
“ _We will not abandon you_!” Allura shook her head firmly.  
  
“You're not abandoning us. We're about to pull back anyway.” Shiro said grimly.  
  
“We are?” Hunk asked.  
  
“We can't hold out. We have to. Everyone, to the mine shafts! It's the only place the monster can't get us!” Shiro ordered, flying towards the mine shafts.  
  
“Roger that!” Pidge said as they all flew into the mind shaft again.  
  
“Heading into orbit!” Allura said as the Castle withdrew.  
  
They landed their ships and the Balmera gathered around, concerned. “What is happening?” Rax asked.  
  
“There's a monster up there that Zarkon sent to destroy us.” Keith said, leaning against the leg of his Lion. He looked over as James opened the hatch of his pod and started to get out tools to repair the shield.  
  
“A monster? Will Zarkon's savagery never abate? Perhaps our people were never _meant_ to be free!” Shay despaired.  
  
“Shay, don't give up. Zarkon's power grows with every planet he conquers, but he's weakened by every being that fights back.” Hunk assured her.  
  
“Fight back against a monster like that? How?” Shay asked.  
  
“I don't know, but we _can_ beat it. Tell her, Keith.” Hunk looked at him.  
  
Keith looked at him doubtfully. “ _Can_ we?”  
  
“ _Not_ good for morale, Kogane.” James said quietly as Shay looked disheartened.  
  
“Yes, we can! This is our first mission and we're not going to fail. We can beat it. We just need some time to come up with a plan.” Shiro walked over to them.  
  
“See? Told you we can. Thanks, Shiro.” Hunk smiled at him.  
  
The ground and walls shook and James looked up from his engine as everyone gasped in alarm.   
  
“Did you guys feel that over there?” Hunk looked at the others over by their Lions.  
  
“Yeah, we feel it.” Lance nodded.  
  
“It's that sound again. What is that?” Pidge asked as they heard the moaning sound again.  
  
“That great noise comes from the Balmera itself. Our home crumbles beneath our feet. The Balmerais _dying_.” Rax said grimly.  
  
“Coran, Allura, are you there?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Shiro, we're here.” Allura replied.  
  
“The Balmera--”  
  
“We already know.” Allura said, cutting him off. “Our scanners are showing the life energy draining from the Balmera.”  
  
“How does _that_ happen?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Removing crystals from a Balmera is like removing a vital part of the mighty beast. The Balmera needs time to regenerate itself to stay healthy, but the Galra's greed may have cost this noble Balmera its life.” Coran explained.  
  
“So, what's going to happen?” Hunk asked with concern.  
  
“Its core will collapse, destabilizing the entire skeletal structure. Anything or anyone remaining on the Balmera at that point will be crushed into dust.” Coran said grimly.  
  
“How long before its core collapses?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Probably a matter of your Earth hours. The mighty organism willingly gives itself to all, but not all return its kindness.” Coran said sadly.  
  
“Then our time is short. We'll evacuate the planet. We need to get all the Balmerans to the Castle of Lions before the planet implodes.” Allura decided.  
  
James looked around at the Balmerans gathered. “Is this all of you?”  
  
“No, we have many more.” Rax shook his head. “At least a thousand.”  
  
James did the mental math. “Each of us can fit up to five extra passengers, maybe _eight_ if we squeeze it. We only have a few hours, so even if we got them to the Castle and then hurried back, we still...Coran, how many hours would you say?”  
  
“I'd give it three varga, at the most.” Coran replied.  
  
“We don't have _time_.” James bit his lip.  
  
“Then our time is short. We'll evacuate the planet. We need to get all the Balmerans to the Castle of Lions before the planet implodes.” Allura told them.  
  
“Okay, that sounds like a good plan, but how on earth do you plan on landing the Castle with that monster-thingy on the surface?” Hunk asked.  
  
“You'll need a distraction.” Pidge said firmly.  
  
“We'll engage the beast in our lions and pod. With it distracted, Allura and Coran will land the Castle and load all of its citizens.” Shiro told them.  
  
“James should help Allura with evacuating the Balmerans.” Keith frowned at him.  
  
“We need all the help we can get out there, Keith.” Shiro shook his head. “Besides, she has Coran.”  
  
“I've fixed up my shield, so I'll be fine.” James assured Keith.  
  
“You _better_ be.” Keith frowned.  
  
“Same to you.” James nodded firmly. “Don't make me put you in a healing pod.”  
  
“That's the kindest threat I've _ever_ gotten.” Keith said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Guys, stop flirting.” Pidge sighed.  
  
“Now's not the time.” Shiro nodded. “Look, we don't need to beat this thing. We just need to bait it away from the ship. Provoke and evade.”  
  
“Okay, here's the thing. I'm worried that we're going to be really, _really_ good at the provoking part, and then like really _bad_ at the evading part.” Hunk said nervously, then glanced at Shay. “But if-if this is what it takes to save Shay and everyone on the planet, then I'm in.”  
  
“Can you contact the other Balmerans?” Keith looked at Shay.  
  
“I can, but I know not what they'll say. Leave the planet? Our home?” Shay asked nervously.  
  
“It's the only option. I'm coming down.” Allura said.  
  
“Princess, no! It's too dangerous!” Coran insisted.  
  
“Someone has to be there to lead these people out.” Allura said firmly.  
  
“You're coming down? That thing will spot your pod and blow it to pieces.” Pidge insisted.  
  
“Let me worry about that. You just focus on keeping the creature distracted.” Allura said firmly.  
  
James clenched his fists and then climbed into his pod as they all got in their Lions.  
  
–  
  
The creature roared as it started to fire on the Lions and James' pod. “Okay, we've provoked!” Hunk yelped. “Time to evade!”  
  
“Princess, we've lured the monster away. It's time.” Shiro told her as he dodged a blast.  
  
“I'll contact you all when I'm on the ground.” Allura told them.  
  
“Be careful out there.” Coran told her.  
  
“This is too risky.” James said, grunting a bit as his shield was weakened by another blast he barely dodge.  
  
“Risky, but necessary.” Shiro told him.  
  
They saw something coming out of the ship and lowering to the ground. “Is that Allura?” Lance asked.  
  
“We've got to protect the Princess!” Hunk said, moving to block a laser from going her way. “Ungh!”  
  
James flew towards Allura and positioned himself with his shield up to block any incoming attacks. “Focus on evading, I've got the princess covered!” He told them.  
  
“I'm on the ground.” Allura said over their helm-comms.  
  
James watched as Allura spoke with the Balmerans, none of whom seemed interested in leaving. He flinched as his shield took another beating and moved closer to the beast, activating his projectiles to send them at the creature as the Lions fired on it with their lasers.  
  
“What will it take to _beat_ this thing?!” Lance asked.  
  
“We just need to buy time.” Shiro said, wincing as he nearly got hit.  
  
“I don't see Allura and Shay, they must've gone below.” Keith said. “James, how's your shield?”  
  
“I'm fine, Keith. Worry about yourself.” James said, firing off another round of missiles.  
  
“Okay, geez.” Keith dodged another blast from the creature and then ducked to avoid the Green Lion bumping into him.  
  
“Sorry, Keith!” Pidge said.  
  
“Castle of Lions, coming in! Paladins, how are you holding up?” Coran contacted them.  
  
“I think we've got him pretty distracted. Are the Balmerans in position?” Keith asked.  
  
“They're making their way to the top.” Allura said to them.  
  
“Bring them out! Hurry, now!” Coran said urgently.  
  
The Balmera shook violently and Hunk flinched. “Every hit weakens the Balmera. Have you evacuated yet? What's happening?”  
  
“The Balmerans are trapped. Just keep distracting that beast!” Coran told them.  
  
“Uh, do you want us to distract it by dying? Because that's what's going to happen!” Hunk cried.  
  
“Guys, remember when I said we didn't have to beat it?” Shiro asked them.  
  
“Yes, I remember that.” Hunk nodded.  
  
“Well, we might have to beat it.” Shiro said grimly.  
  
“Or die trying.” James muttered as his shield took another hit. One more hit and he'd be without a shield. If he withdrew now, though, the beast would put its attention on the Castle. He had to stay put.  
  
“Guys, this isn't working. We'll never take this beast down in our lions.” Keith said, shaking his head.  
  
“Well, forming Voltron didn't work, either.” Pidge reminded him.  
  
“Not without some way to shoot all those laser eyes at once.” Lance added.  
  
“That's weird. What are you trying to tell me? Guys! Guys, something's happening here! I-I think there's a way to take down all those laser eyes at once.” Hunk said excitedly.  
  
“Well, what is it?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Do you remember how Voltron formed that sword with Keith's bayard? I think my lion's telling me I can do the same thing with my bayard.” Hunk explained.  
  
“Are you sure?” Keith asked.  
  
“Let's find out. Form thingy!” Hunk yelled.   
  
There was no change to the Yellow Lion, and they all dodged a few more blasts from the creature.  
  
“It didn't work!” Hunk despaired.  
  
“Because we didn't form Voltron yet.” Shiro offered.  
  
“Oh, right. Yeah, I know.” Hunk nodded.  
  
“Guys, whatever we're planning, let's hurry up and do it.” Pidge said urgently as they watched it prepare for another volley.  
  
“We've got to defend the Castle! Everyone, follow me. Form Voltron!” Shiro yelled.  
  
James watched as the Lions flew up to form Voltron and fired on the best to keep its attention on him instead of the Lions or the Castle. His shield shattered and he clenched his teeth, continuing to fire. He dodged a few more lasers and then hissed though his teeth as he was hit in the side, knocking him off-course. He focused on trying to land safely and ended up crashing into a jutting rock, his pod on its side.  
  
“Nnngh...” He gripped the controls, but they wouldn't respond. “Come on...” He muttered. If he was hit like this, he'd be dead for sure. He could feel several wounds on his body, and the window was badly damaged.  
  
Voltron came down as a blast headed for him and blocked it with their shield, and then they summoned a giant gun and sent powerful missiles at all the eyes, hitting the beast.   
  
James heard them chattering away through his helm-comm, but felt his eyelids grew heavy as his vision started to give way.  
  
–  
  
“No way.” Hunk breathed.  
  
“The Balmera just saved us.” Coran said in awe.  
  
“Look at the crystals!” Allura said, smiling.  
  
Hunk knelt down and started to pet the ground. “Oh, who's a good Balmera? You are. Who ate the big monster? You did. Yes, you did. Yes, you did.”  
  
“Dude, what are you doing?” Keith asked, and then looked around. “Where's James?”  
  
“His pod's over here!” Shiro called, already running to it.  
  
Keith joined him and they got the hatch open. Keith gasped as he took in James' wounded appearance and he reached out to take the damaged helmet off his head as Shiro unfastened the belt. “James? He's okay, right? Right?”  
  
“He's breathing.” Shiro assured him as he checked. “He needs a healing pod, though. Stat.”  
  
“Coran!” Keith called to him.  
  
Shiro held James close as Keith ran over to talk to Coran. “It's okay, kiddo. You're going to be okay.” He sighed as he shook his head. “The damn Galra...”  
  
Coran ran over with Keith and they headed into the castle, leaving the others with the Balmera. Keith removed James' armor and then Coran got out the healing pod bodysuit to change him into.  
  
“Keith...it's going to be some time before he wakes up.” Shiro told him as James was put into the pod and Coran activated it.  
  
“Oh, a few varga, for sure.” Coran nodded.  
  
“Let's go rejoin the others.” Shiro placed his hand on Keith's shoulder.  
  
“I told him to go back to the Castle...” Keith squeezed his arms crossed over his chest. “I told him...”  
  
“Would you have, if it'd been reversed?” Shiro asked him.  
  
“...No.” Keith shook his head.  
  
“What makes you think James would leave you to fight without him? He tried that already, and it drove him to have a fighter ship built for him.” Shiro placed his other hand on Keith's other shoulder. “He's going to be alright, Keith. Just like Lance was.”  
  
Keith nodded. “I think...I want to stay here and wait.” She said softly, his voice choked with emotion.  
  
“Alright.” Shiro nodded and stepped back. “I'll bring you something to drink.”  
  
Keith nodded, walking over to sit down against the healing pod. “Okay.”  
  
Shiro nodded, then looked up at James before turning and walking out.  
  
Allura walked up to him as he left the infirmary. “How is he?”  
  
“Healing. He took a beating, but he's alive.” Shiro nodded. “We'll show him the Balmera when he's better. For now, we all need rest, and our Lions and his ship need repairs.”  
  
Allura nodded. “The Castle took some damage as well, it's best we stay here a bit longer to recover.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that could have gone....worse. Now to have a chapter of James in the healing pod!


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While James recovers in the healing pod, everyone works to repair the Castle after the battle. Lance and Keith have a few moments to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“Hey.” Lance walked over and sat down next to Keith. “...He okay?”  
  
“Yeah. He'll be okay.” Keith nodded.  
  
Lance sighed. “I feel kinda bad. He didn't _have_ to be here. If we'd left sooner...”  
  
“He'd still be on Earth, worrying about me, instead of here fighting by my aside. And it would kill him inside, not knowing if I'm alive or dead.” Keith said grimly. “Just like I'd feel the same way if _he_ went and _I_ was left behind.”  
  
“He should've gone back to the Castle when you said to.” Lance tugged at his shoes.  
  
“Would you have?” Keith asked. “He's been training to be a fighter pilot. It drove him nuts being left on the ship watching us fight Sendak before.”  
  
Lance nodded. “And then he had to fight Sendak on the ground. He could've been _killed_ at that time. Why wasn't he?”  
  
“Maybe he planned to keep us all as prisoners and hand us off to the witch.” Shiro said, walking over and handing Keith a drink. “Or to the arena.”  
  
Keith took the drink and tucked in the straw, taking a sip. “Thanks, Shiro.”  
  
“Sendak seemed pretty freaked out by the armor.” Shiro commented., looking where it used to be. James' armor had been taken by Coran to be repaired, and the pile Keith had formed of them had been replaced by his casual clothes instead. “Allura's taking it as a sign that her people might not all be wiped out.”  
  
“Let's hope she's right.” Keith nodded with a smile.  
  
Shiro nodded. “Lance, do you want me to bring you a drink?”  
  
“Yeah, that'd be great!” Lance nodded. Shiro nodded and walked off and Lance looked at Keith. “So...James and I talked the other day, about you guys. I didn't know you met before the Garrison.”  
  
“Oh, yeah. I was the loner kid no one liked and he was the busybody that couldn't stand to see anyone left out.” Keith shrugged. “So, we did group projects together and hung out. I stayed over at his place a few times, and he'd treat me to fast food.”  
  
“Sounds great.” Lance smiled. “I mostly hung out with my siblings. Did you two have any siblings?”  
  
“I had foster siblings. James is an only-child.” Keith looked down glumly. “My mom disappeared when I was a baby, and my dad never remarried. Kept waiting for her to come back, up until he died on the job. He was a firefighter. A real hero.”  
  
“ _Fire_...” Lance breathed. “Keith...I'm sorry.” He reached out and wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders. “I didn't _know_. It must be _terrible_ , having to use fire when it was what took him away...”  
  
“I don't _think_ of it like that.” Keith shook his head. “To think of it like _that_ would be dishonoring his memory. He died _saving_ people, even though he was told to give up on the last person - to not go back inside. He dove in to _save_ people. Just like I dove into the Arusian village when it was on fire.”  
  
“You did _what_?!” Lance pulled back. “Does _James_ know this?!”  
  
“No, and I was perfectly safe, anyway. The armor is fire-resistant.” Keith frowned. “Don't make such a big deal of it.”  
  
“If it's not a big deal, why didn't you _tell_ him?” Lance asked.  
  
“Because he's paranoid about me putting myself in potentially dangerous situations.” Keith rolled his eyes and looked up at the healing pod. “ _Which of us is in the healing pod right now_? Idiot.” He smiled a bit.  
  
Lance felt his heart twinge a bit at Keith's soft, adoring smile, and then he looked up at Shiro as he rejoined them with drinks for Lance and himself.  
  
“You know, if he wakes up while you're leaning against it, he's going to fall on you.” Shiro chuckled and handed Lance's drink over before sticking his own straw in. “Repairs are going great, the Balmerans are helping out.”  
  
“We'll be fine.” Keith said, sipping at his straw.  
  
“Well, Allura is concerned that we're not training.” Shiro said as he sipped his drink. “So, once we're done with our drinks, we should get going to the training room.”  
  
“Yeah.” Lance nodded.  
  
Keith sighed. “James would tell me off for shirking on my training to be at his bedside.” He finished his drink and then got up.  
  
“Wanna spar?” Lance grinned at him. “I promise not to get a boner.”  
  
Shiro sputtered, his face going red.  
  
Keith grinned. “I'll hold you to that.” He walked out, Lance finishing his drink as he got up to follow him.  
  
“And you try not to get distracted!” Lance said, nudging him before running on ahead. Keith took to a run after him, and Shiro sped up his walking pace to catch up.  
  
–  
  
“They've certainly improved.” Allura said, walking up to stand next to Coran in the observation room. “This is a decided improvement from their first training session. Look, Keith and Lance are even getting along!”  
  
“Watch it, Mullet! You almost hit me!” Lance snapped.  
  
“Well, then don't be standing _right behind me_ when I turn around!” Keith snapped back.  
  
“...Mostly.” Allura sighed.  
  
“Your father was this way with the other Paladins.” Coran said, smiling fondly. “They all grew to work together. It was unreasonable of us to expect results when they were tired and barely knew each other. Now, they've had time to get to know each other, and they've fought battles together. They're really learning to be Paladins of Voltron.”  
  
Allura nodded, and then her smile faltered. “I miss father so _much_ , Coran...”  
  
“I do too, Allura.” He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. “But, at least we have his memories.”  
  
Allura nodded. “Yes...they have been a great comfort to me.”  
  
“I only wish we had the memories of others I knew.” Coran said, his expression melancholy.  
  
“Oh, Coran...” Allura looked at him.  
  
“We should get you to bed.” Coran told her gently, changing the subject. “You're still looking a little pale, princess.”  
  
“Perhaps.” She nodded.  
  
–  
  
“So, any idea what's causing the glitches?” Pidge asked as she watched the Balmerans inspect the Galran crystal.  
  
“No...and I do not know what happened to this crystal, but it is not _normal_.” Rax said grimly. “The Galra have corrupted the sacred crystal that was formed by the Balmera.”  
  
“Maybe it was that witch Shiro told us about.” Shiro shrugged.  
  
“Any luck?” Shiro walked over to them with Keith and Lance.  
  
“Nope.” Pidge shook her head. “James up yet?”  
  
“Not yet.” Shiro shook his head. “I didn't see you and Hunk at training.”  
  
“We're working.” Pidge shrugged. “Fixing up the Castle and stuff.”  
  
“Alright, you're excused.” Shiro grinned.  
  
“We should probably get going soon, though.” Pidge sighed. “Rax thinks that Hunk and Shay are spending too much _time_ together.” She grinned impishly.  
  
“I just think that Shay should not be distracting that one from his mission.” Rax said, focusing _extra hard_ on his examination of the Galra crystal.  
  
“As soon as our teammate wakes up, we'll go.” Shiro assured him.  
  
“I hope that he wakes up soon.” Rax said bluntly.  
  
Pidge laughed. “ _We_ hope so too, Rax. Now, about the crystal?”  
  
“Yes. It has been corrupted. I suggest you get rid of it as soon as possible.” Rax paused. “Perhaps your princess could remove the taint, as she restored the Balmera. The Alteans are very good with quintessence.”  
  
“We'll bring it up to her, once she's recovered.” Shiro nodded.  
  
–  
  
Lance sighed as he stepped into the infirmary, where Keith was once again sitting by James' pod. “Still in there?”  
  
“Coran said it'd only be a few varga more.” Keith said, nodding.  
  
“Wanna spar?” Lance offered. “This time without Shiro?”  
  
“This may come as a shock to you, but I actually _don't_ want to _fight_ 24/7.” Keith sighed heavily.  
  
“Alright, alright.” Lance sat down next to him. “Sorry.”  
  
“It's fine.” Keith nodded.  
  
“So...your mom disappeared, huh?” Lance asked.  
  
“Yeah. When I was a baby.” Keith closed his eyes. “He kept saying she went 'back to the stars'. All she left me was grief and a knife.”  
  
“She left you a _knife_?” Lance asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded. “I still have it, keep it by my side always. All I have of her, y'know?”  
  
“Mm, yeah. I still have a bracelet from Mama Rosita that she made me a few days before she died.” Lance nodded, smiling a bit, reaching into his pocket to pull out a brightly-colored bracelet.  
  
“Your mom's dead?” Keith asked.  
  
“No, no. She was my great-grandmother.” Lance grinned.  
  
“Oh.” Keith blinked.  
  
“My mother and grandmother are still alive.” Lance sighed. “They're probably really worried about their  chico Lance...”  
  
“Must be nice, having someone to miss you.” Keith smiled wryly. “I've got the only people that care about me with me in the Castle.”  
  
“What about your foster parent?” Lance asked.  
  
“By the time I joined the Garrison, I had been moved to a group home.” Keith said glumly. “I guess James' parents might miss me. I know they miss _him_.”  
  
“Well, there you go! There's _two_ people that probably miss you!” Lance smiled.  
  
Keith chuckled a bit. “No friends, though.”  
  
“Well, maybe not on Earth.” Lance shrugged.  
  
Keith looked at him. “Are we friends?”  
  
“Do you want to be?” Lance asked.  
  
Keith smiled. “Yeah.”  
  
“Then, we're friends.” Lance grinned.  
  
“About time.” They both jolted with wide eyes as they heard James' voice behind them. “I can't believe it took me going into a healing pod for you two to get over your issues and be friends finally.”  
  
Keith looked up at him. “When did you get out?!”  
  
“About the point you were talking about the group home.” James said, buttoning up his second shirt.  
  
“ _Damn_ , you dress quickly.” Lance remarked.  
  
“Yeah, I generally do.” James sat down next to them. “So, I'm guessing we won?”  
  
“Oh yeah.” Keith grinned. “Wait until you see the Balmera! Allura healed it up and it engulfed the monster in crystals and everything's so healthy now!”  
  
“Sounds great. Let's get some food and then we can go see it together.” James patted their shoulders and got up.  
  
“Alright!” Lance and Keith got up and walked out of the infirmary with him.  
  
They dropped by the kitchen for a quick snack and then stepped outside. James let out a soft gasp when he saw the green and flourishing Balmera and smiled. “Look at it...”  
  
“That's where the monster is.” Lance pointed towards a large cluster of crystals. “The Balmera just ate it right up!”  
  
“It was pretty cool.” Keith grinned.  
  
“Sorry I missed it.” James looked at him and smiled.  
  
Keith smiled and reached out to slip his hand into James', resting his head on his shoulder. “Why'd you let it hit you, anyway?”  
  
“I didn't _let_ it hit me, I just kept its attention on me so it wouldn't attack the Castle or the Lions when you were trying to form Voltron.” James held his hand tightly. “I distracted it, and it worked.”  
  
“My hero.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Did you enjoy your nap? Feel better?”  
  
“Yeah, not even a little sore.” James grinned.  
  
“Bet I can change _that_ real fast.” Keith tilted his head and kissed James' neck.  
  
“Not now.” James shook his head. “Lance is here.”  
  
Lance looked over at them, his expression mixed with something undecipherable. “Hey, don't worry about me. Go...do your thing.”  
  
James shook his head and walked over to Lance, taking his hand in his free one. “That wouldn't be fair to you. You've been waiting for me to wake up, too. How about we go find Shirogane and show him I'm awake?”  
  
Lance grinned. “Sure!”  
  
\--  
  
  
“Now that James is awake, we can continue on with our mission!” Allura said happily at dinner.  
  
“Sorry I held you all up.” James smiled apologetically  
  
“We needed to do repairs anyway.” Shiro assured him. “Your ship is still in need of repair, so I'm afraid you won't be able to rejoin the fight just yet.”  
  
“That's fine.” James nodded. “I can help in other ways. You all be careful out there, you hear?”  
  
“Let's hope we don't encounter another Galra fleet before the glitches are taken care of.” Allura said grimly. “I had so much trouble with the fight before because the Castle wasn't responding.”  
  
“We'll figure it out.” James assured her.  
  
Coran nodded. “The Balmerans said that the quintessence had been corrupted. We should see if we can fix that.”  
  
“What's...quintessence?” Pidge asked, adjusting her glasses.  
  
“Quintessence is energy of life.” Allura smiled. “We Alteans can manipulate it and also replenish it, like I did with the Balmera.”  
  
“Well, some of us Alteans.” Coran said, glancing away. “Some of us, well, aren't as skilled with it.”  
  
“Rax thinks Allura might be able to clear the corruption.” Pidge nodded.  
  
“I...may not be able to. I never finished my training before Altea was destroyed, and my father...” Allura shook her head. “It's not hooked up, so it shouldn't be a problem to keep it for study, And for me to practice on, I suppose.”  
  
“For now, you should focus on recovering.” Coran told her. “As you said, it's not hooked up. We'll figure out the glitches as we go.”  
  
“I'll do what I can to help.” James nodded.  
  
“ _You're_ still adjusting to having been in the healing pod.” Coran said, pointing his fork at him. “We learned from Number Three's stay that you still feel a little woozy for a little bit after being in the pod. I'll take care of things, you and Allura both need your _rest_.”  
  
“Doctor's orders.” Keith grinned at him.  
  
“You expect me to rest when I am needed?” Allura asked, aghast.  
  
“What if there's trouble?” James frowned.  
  
“Then _we'll_ handle it.” Shiro smiled. “But, wooziness and fighting doesn't mix. _Trust_ me on that, I've been through it enough times.”  
  
“Yeah and, I may not _remember_ it, but _I_ went through it, too.” Lance nodded. “And I'm guessing it was _not_ fun.”  
  
“Fine, fine. You've made your points.” James moved his hands in a placating manner. “We'll rest.”  
  
“Good.” Coran nodded. “Oh, by the way, I've found the memory scanner, Allura. I just have to hook it up.”  
  
“Please, do so.” Allura nodded.  
  
Keith looked at James. “Why don't we get a head-start on that rest after dinner?” He asked quietly, reaching under the table to place his hand on James' thigh.  
  
James raised an eyebrow and put a forkful of food in his mouth. “Okay.” He shrugged.  
  
–  
  
“You know, when I said 'rest', I _actually_ meant sex.” Keith said, pouting at James as he lay down in his nightclothes.  
  
“Oh, is _that_ what you meant?” James raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
“Don't play coy.” Keith walked over and sat on the bed, reaching up to unbutton James' shirt. James didn't stop him, but he didn't help him either. “You know, you could've _died_.”  
  
“Yeah, but I didn't.” James shrugged.  
  
Keith frowned and moved his hand down, pressing against James' crotch. James let out a soft gasp and Keith pressed his lips to his, kissing him deeply, before pulling back slightly. “Don't scare me like that again. I'm supposed to be the one giving _you_ heart-attacks with my dangerous moves.”  
  
“Well, maybe _I_ wanted to be the one on the rooftop for once, hm?” James raised an eyebrow.  
  
Keith reached up to pull James' unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, kissing him again. “I didn't like it. Don't do that again.”  
  
“No promises. If I have to put myself in harm's way to keep you safe, I will _gladly_ do it.” James untucked Keith's shirt and slipped his hands under it, kissing his neck. Keith let out a soft gasp and mewl as he tilted his head back, encouraging more kisses.  
  
“I missed you.” James murmured against his neck.  
  
“We were in contact the whole time.” Keith chuckled, reaching up to brush James' bangs away from his eye. “How could you miss me?”  
  
“I missed touching you, being by your side.” James reached down and cupped Keith's rump. Keith tilted his head down to kiss him. “Why don't you tire me out, hm?”  
  
Keith grinned. “ _Now_ you're talking.”

 


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the the Galra crystal was in place, things have been glitchy. And they're about to get even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Dreamworks & Netflix

“Okay, guys, Sendak's almost all hooked up. But, look, I have to warn you, this technology was used to keep Altean memories alive, not to interrogate prisoners.” Coran said as they all gathered around Sendak's cryopod. James would never admit it, but he felt a little frightened of the Galra in front of them all. He blamed the electrocution.  
  
“Coran, we understand this isn't what the technology was meant for, but if we can extract Sendak's memories, we may gain valuable intelligence on Zarkon's troop locations.” Shiro said, looking at the Galra with his arms crossed over his chest tightly.  
  
“Yeah, and then we can just be like, 'Knock-knock.' 'Who's there?' 'The avenging fury of Voltron, son'!” Lance said, doing some dramatic poses as he spoke.  
  
“Fascinating.” Pidge said, approaching the machine and adjusting her glasses. “So, how _exactly_ does this work?”  
  
“As the memories are extracted, they're written bit by bit on individual molecules of the micro-storage strands.” Coran explained, gesturing to the machine.  
  
“When I go, I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship.” Lance said dreamily.  
  
“The amount of information in _your_ brain could be stored in a paper airplane.” Keith said teasingly.  
  
“Oh, yeah? Well, the amount of information you have, Keith, could be...” Lance struggled for something to say.  
  
“Yeah?” Keith challenged.  
  
“Uh... it's _less_ than what I have!” Lance blurted with a shrug.  
  
“Oh, good one, Lance!” Hunk said encouragingly.  
  
Keith rolled his eyes as Shiro sighed heavily. “That the best you can do?” Keith asked.  
  
“You know those little vending machine toys?” James offered, leaning his arm on Keith's shoulder. “His brain would fit in one of those.”  
  
“Heeey! Well, _your_ brain would...would...” Keith sighed. “Ugh, who am I kidding? It'd fit in a satellite. You're too smart.”  
  
“Guys, focus.” Shiro shook his head.  
  
“So, this is how you incorporated King Alfor's memories into the Castle of Lions?” Pidge said, moving on and looking over the machine.  
  
“Precisely, but it's never been attempted before on an unwilling participant.” Coran admitted.  
  
The machine started to glow and little dots of light started to come out of the top. “Uh, is this what's supposed to be happening?” Hunk asked incredulously.  
  
“Let's give it some time.” Shiro suggested.  
  
They stood back to wait, some of them sitting down after a bit. Shiro stood in front of the machine with his arms crossed in front of his chest and James and Keith stood against the wall together talking quietly while Hunk and Pidge sat on the floor. Lance changed positions from standing to sitting to lying on his back doing the bicycle maneuver. James joined him on the floor doing sit-ups while Keith held his legs down.  
  
“Sssnnnnnnn—nhgh?!” Hunk startled awake. “I'm up. I'm awake. Anything yet?”  
  
“Nope.” Keith sighed. “I'm getting bored.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.” Lance nodded.  
  
“Well, I can't wait around anymore.” Keith got up. “I'm going to hit the training deck.”  
  
“I'll wait around a bit longer and then go join you.” James told him as he got up.  
  
“Alright.” Keith nodded and headed out.  
  
“Okay, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the lab. Maybe I can pull some information from Sendak's Galra crystal.” Pidge got up and left the area after Lance.  
  
“Time to feed the beast. I'm going to go make some breakfast.” Hunk got up as well and left the area.  
  
Lance, James and Shiro waited around a bit longer with Coran before Coran sighed heavily. “Well, I'm afraid I can't wait here any longer, either. I have a million duties to attend to. Between that Galra crystal infecting our system, and then fighting off those ships and performing the Balmeran rejuvenation ceremony, the old Castle of Lions has taken quite a beating and still needs repaired.”  
  
“I'll come by and help after I'm done with Keith.” James told him as he walked out.  
  
“I'll stay. Somewhere in Sendak's mind is the information about Zarkon that we need.” Shiro said firmly.  
  
“Okay, well, while you guys do that, I think I'm gonna get my chill on. Maybe kick back with a lemonade or space juice. Something.” Lance got up.  
  
“Hold on there, space juice. You're going to come and help me.” Coran raised an eyebrow.  
  
“What? But--”  
  
“But, he's coming to training with me and Keith.” James cut in.  
  
Coran pursed his lips. “Hm...I could use the help, but as long as you're training, I suppose I can let you go.”  
  
Lance faltered. “Hey, you know what? Sure. I'll help.” He looked at James. “See you later, enjoy your training.”  
  
“Let us know if anything happens.” James said, nodding to Shiro.  
  
“You got it.” Shiro nodded. “Have fun, but not too much.”  
  
James waved to Lance as they went their separate ways.   
  
–  
  
“Hngh! Nn! Haah!” Keith clashed swords with the gladiator. When he beat it, he wiped at his brow and then looked up to see James at the door. “Hey. Took you long enough.”  
  
“You could've insisted on me coming if you wanted me to.” James walked over to the weapons chest and got out his sword. Then he shifted it in his hand as he walked over to Keith. “What level were you on?”  
  
“About to start level three.” Keith shifted his bayard in his hand.  
  
“Alright.” James nodded. “Start training level three.”  
  
Another gladiator came out and ran to them. James and Keith fought it together, but found they were having some trouble.  
  
“I think,” James said as he blocked a blow. “Level three is too high for just us.”  
  
“Yeah. End simulation!” Keith said.  
  
The gladiator didn't respond, and they both had to jump back to avoid an attack. “Why didn't it turn off?!” Keith asked as he ducked another attack/  
  
“I don't know, maybe there's a—another one!” James brought up his sword to block a blow from a second gladiator. “I _don't_ think this is just a glitch!”  
  
“Let's get out of here!” Keith kicked the gladiator back and ran for the door.  
  
James ducked out of the way of an attack and they both ran out, shutting the door behind them. The Gladiator's sword got caught between the closing doors and it pushed it open a bit.  
  
“Run.” James said, grabbing Keith's free hand and pulling him along.  
  
“What's going on with them?! How are they leaving the training room? Aren't they holograms?!” Keith asked as they ran down the hall, the gladiators in hot pursuit.  
  
“I don't know how this alien technology works, Keith! I can barely figure out what crystal goes where!” James ducked as a pole was thrown at them, pulling Keith down with him. “Okay...we're coming up on some rooms. We'll duck into one and wait for them to pass.”  
  
“Can we trust the ship to open the doors again?” Keith asked as they ran on. “I mean, this is the Galra crystal's doing, right?”  
  
“Maybe. It could also be a result of the damage sustained in the battle.” James said, glancing around them. “The airlocks aren't too far from here. We could send them out the airlock.”  
  
“Good idea!” Keith nodded.  
  
They went around the corner and then stopped to block blows from the gladiators, both kicking them away before running on. “How much further?” Keith asked as they ducked to avoid one that got too close again.  
  
“Just a bit further.” James nodded.  
  
“Help! Help! Help!” They heard Lance yelling, his voice muffled.  
  
“What the hell?!” Keith did a mad sprint to the airlock while James slashed at the gladiator right behind them. “Lance! What are you doing in there?!”  
  
“Help!” Lance screamed. “I'm gonna get sucked out into space!”  
  
“Keith, open it!” James said, struggling to keep the gladiator's sword at bay.  
  
Keith nodded and hit the button to open the airlock, just as it opened on the outside. Lance screamed as he started to fly out and Keith grabbed his wrist. “James!”  
  
James hit the button to close the outside door once the gladiators had flown out and Lance collapsed against Keith. “Are you okay?” He asked, kneeling next to them both.  
  
Lance whimpered and clung to them. “That was too scary! Why is the Castle trying to kill me?! First the sleeper pod, now this!”  
  
Keith gently smoothed his hair. “Hey, it's okay. You're not the only one the Castle's trying to kill.”  
  
“Was that supposed to be _reassuring_?” Lance asked, looking disheartened. “James, what's going on?”  
  
“Well, the Princess said that quintessence is life energy, right?” James got up and offered them both a hand. “So, maybe the corrupted life energy in the crystal is causing all these glitches, and they've just gotten a lot worse. I suggest we move far away from the airlock.”  
  
“So, the Castle _is_ haunted?” Lance asked as they took his hands and got up.  
  
“Yes, in a sense. That's the best I can guess from what little information I've gathered about quintessence and the Balmeran crystals.” James sighed. “Let's go find Allura.” He turned to walk on.  
  
Lance and Keith nodded, following behind him. When the Castle shook suddenly, they both froze up and then clung to his arms, their faces buried in his back.  
  
'Hey, come on, _I'm_ scared too...' James thought, sighing a bit. 'Be strong, Griffin.' He forced his expression to remain calm. “Let's locate the others, do a headcount. Make sure we haven't lost anyone.”  
  
“Good idea.” Lance said, nodding.  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Let's find Shirogane first.” James suggested as they went back towards the detainment pods. “We know exactly where _he_ will be.”  
  
–  
  
When they got there, they found that Pidge, Hunk and Coran apparently had the same idea. Shiro was panting heavily and staring at...  
  
“Where's Sendak?” Keith frowned.  
  
“Shirogane?” James walked over to him. “Where _is_ Sendak?”  
  
“I... I had to get him out of here. I-I was hearing his voice. He... He can't be trusted on this ship.” Shiro said, his voice shaky and quiet.  
  
“It _is_ the ship! I got stuck in a cryo-pod, then in an airlock and Keith and James got attacked by a robot!” Lance said anxiously.  
  
“And _we_ got attacked by flying food and anti-gravity!” Pidge nodded.  
  
“It's been a weird morning.” Lance nodded.  
  
“Where's the Princess?” James frowned.  
  
The computer beeped and Coran gasped, going to it. “What? How is _that_ possible?!”  
  
“What is it?” Keith asked.  
  
“The ship is starting a wormhole jump!” Coran told them.  
  
“Let's hurry to the bridge!” Shiro said, nodding to them all as he took off, the others right behind him.   
  
–  
  
By the time they got there, the ship was already well on its way through the wormhole. They stepped onto the bridge to find Allura dressed in her nightgown with her hands on the control pads.  
  
“Allura, what's going on?” Shiro asked.  
  
She looked over her shoulder at them with a serene smile. “We're going to Altea. We're going home. My father is taking us.”  
  
They ran towards her, but the windows were suddenly full of images of an Altean man. “STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!” He yelled in a distorted voice.  
  
“Uh...” Hunk looked around anxiously.  
  
“Alfor.” James breathed. “But, why...”  
  
“Allura, wake up!” Shiro yelled.  
  
“The crystal must have corrupted King Alfor's artificial intelligence. It's taking over!” Coran said sadly.  
  
Pidge gasped as they came out of the wormhole. “We're headed straight for a star and it's about to explode!”  
  
“Father, I can see Altea.” Allura said dreamily.  
  
“Allura! Allura, wake up! What you're seeing isn't real.” Coran pleaded.  
  
“The juniberries, the most exquisite flower of all.” Allura reached out as if picking a flower.  
  
“Allura, please! You've got to listen to me!” Coran cried.  
  
“She's not listening. How do we shut him down?” James looked at Coran.  
  
“I...I don't know if we _can_.” Coran said, shaking his head.  
  
“Is this real?” Allura asked.  
  
“Of course it is real, daughter. That flower you're touching is real.” Alfor's image replied.  
  
“But, where is the fragrance of the sweet juniberries?!” Coran asked desperately.  
  
Allura sniffed at the flower in her hand and then gasped. “Huh?” She then looked up, her eyes widening. “That's not Altea...”  
  
“When that star goes supernova, it will destroy the entire system. Allura, you must reset the course and get us out of here!” Pidge said urgently.  
  
Allura quickly returned to her pads, but screamed as she hit a forcefield around them and flew backwards against Shiro, who held her steady as she recovered. “Father, please, I beg you to turn this ship around. If we don't do it soon, we will all perish!” She said to the image of Alfor.  
  
“I know. That is my intention.” “Alfor” said calmly.  
  
“What? Why?” Allura asked.  
  
“Don't you see, dear daughter? Zarkon can never be defeated. He's been ruling for ten thousand years.” “Alfor” said pityingly.  
  
“But we must continue to fight!” Allura cried.  
  
“Fight for what? It is all over for Altea. You don't have to live a lifetime of war.” His voice became even more distorted. “You can be with me and the rest of your people.”  
  
“Father, please! The paladins and I can still stop Zarkon! Somewhere in there, you must want that to happen.” Allura pleaded, placing her hands against the forcefield.  
  
The image glitched out before Alfor spoke firmly. “Allura! My A.I. has been corrupted! You must disconnect my power source!” He then glitched again, his tone changed completely. “We can stroll across the Blossom Canyon every morning, just like we used to. Remember how much you loved that?”  
  
“I remember. I'll see you soon, Father.” Allura said softly, then turned to Coran. “I've _got_ to get into the A.I. chamber to disconnect my father's power source manually.” She said firmly.  
  
“But that means.. losing King Alfor forever!” Coran said with a pained expression.  
  
“Paladins, get to your lions! I need you to slow the Castle's descent into the star.” Allura turned to them.  
  
“I can try to override the system to open the hangars.” Coran said, nodding firmly. “James, help me with this.”  
  
“Yeah.” James followed him to a console. “What do we have to do?”  
  
“We need to adjust the crystals, just like when Sendak took over the ship.” Coran told him.  
  
“Great, I know what to do, then.” James knelt down to get to work.  
  
Coran gasped and pulled him back quickly as the console started to spark. “Careful, there!”  
  
“Which ones do I pull?” James asked, pulling free of his grip and kneeling down to work again. Coran knelt next to him and instructed him what to do, and soon they had the system overridden long enough to let the Lions out.  
  
“Now it's up to Allura, I'm afraid.” Coran said grimly.  
  
“It's gotten really hot.” James unbuttoned his shirt and wiped sweat from his brow.  
  
“Well, we _are_ right next to a sun.” Coran said, fanning himself with his glove.  
  
James looked over at the window, his lips pursed. They'd slowed down, but not by much. He couldn't imagine this was pleasant for the Paladins, either.  
  
Coran watched as the image of Alfor and the forcefield vanished and looked down with grief in his eyes. “She did it.”  
  
The danger alarm started to blare and Coran ran over to check it out, pulling on his glove as he went.. Allura returned to the bridge and placed her hands on the pads. “Paladins,” She contacted them. “Get to your hangers. We're getting out of here.”  
  
As soon as they returned to their hangers, she opened a wormhole and flew through it, leaving the supernova behind. And just in time, too. The explosion chased them until they went through, and the three on the bridge breathed sighs of relief as they made it through.  
  
The Paladins came to join them, just as Allura fell to her knees. They all gathered around her and she gave them a weary smile. “We...we did it.”  
  
“ _You_ did it.” Shiro smiled, then looked grim. “I'm so sorry about your father, Princess.”  
  
“We all are.” Hunk nodded.  
  
“Thank you.” Allura said softly, and then slowly got up. “But that was not my father. The real King Alfor was a great man and a great father. He may not be here with us anymore, but his dream lives on through all of us, and his legacy is Voltron.” She said firmly, looking out the window at the starry space.  
  
–  
  
“And so ends the Tale of the Haunted Castleship. How's that for around the campfire, huh?” Hunk said as they all sat down in the lounge with sandwiches made from the supplies the Arusians had given them.   
  
“Coran wants to look over the Castle systems to make sure, but he says that we should be okay now.” James nodded.  
  
“I gotta tell ya, fighting for my life against a haunted spaceship was _not_ in my expectations of this adventure.” Lance said nervously.  
  
“It _was_ pretty out of the ordinary.” Keith nodded.  
  
“What's important is that it's in the past.” Shiro nodded. “Hopefully, we got enough of Sendak's memories before I...” He faltered.  
  
“Had a nervous breakdown and jettisoned him into space?” Hunk offered helpfully.  
  
“Yeah.” Shiro hung his head in shame.  
  
“It wasn't your fault. The corrupted Alfor A.I. probably worked with Sendak's memories to make you _think_ he was talking to you, when it was really the A.I.” Pidge assured him. “And, you know, you've got trauma.”  
  
“Yeah...thanks, guys,.” Shiro said, nodding.  
  
“Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm feeling like an early bedtime.” Hunk stood up. “Or at least a nap. I'm exhausted.”  
  
“Yeah. Thanks for the sandwiches, Hunk.” Shiro got up.  
  
“Good idea.” Keith got up. “I'm feeling tired too.”  
  
“We're all pretty freaked out and tired.” Lance stood up. “Pidge? You going to bed?”  
  
“Nah, I'm fine.” Pidge shook her head. “I think I'll work on James' pod.”  
  
“Thanks. I'll come join you after a nap.” James headed for the door with Keith, his hands reaching for his as they walked through the door together.  
  
“Man, those two are, like, the perfect couple.” Hunk remarked.  
  
“Yeah, they're pretty good.” Shiro sighed. “Makes me miss Adam...”  
  
Lance watched them go, his hands shoving into his pockets, before he followed out the same door.  
  
–  
  
James and Keith had just settled into bed when they heard a knock on their door. “Who is it?” James asked.  
  
The door opened and Lance shifted in the doorway. “Uhm...do you mind...uhm, is it okay if...Y'know, I just...nightmares, and...” He looked to the side. “Never mind, I'll just go.”  
  
“Lance.” James spoke up and Lance looked over at him. “Come on in. We're both decent.” He smiled.  
  
Lance smiled and walked in, slipping his jacket off his shoulders, and knelt to take off his shoes. “Thanks. I'm still pretty freaked out.”  
  
“Hey, we understand.” Keith shrugged. “It was pretty freaky. Trust me, I know what it feels like to be blown out an airlock.”  
  
“Oh yeah, that happened.” Lance walked over and climbed into bed with them, Keith against the wall, James in the middle and Lance on the outside.  
  
“Remind me to ask for a bigger bed.” James chuckled.  
  
Keith snuggled up closer to James. “I think it's kind of cozy.”  
  
“ _Can_ you ask for a bigger one?” Lance asked.  
  
“Maybe in another _room_.” James sighed and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. “Good night, you two.”  
  
“Mmhm.” Keith kissed his cheek and lay his head on his chest. Lance snuggled up closer and closed his eyes with a contented sigh.  
  
Coran walked by a bit later and poked his head in to check on them. Surprised to see Lance there, he made a mental note to see about giving James a bigger room, since he apparently was having sleepovers now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All's well that ends well. Lance is growing closer and closer to the two lovers.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak's memories hold directions to a secret base. It's up to the Paladins to find out what he's hiding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Dreamworks & Netflix

“Somewhere inside Sendak's memories we should be able to find the inside information that gives us the key to take down Zarkon. “ Allura said as Pidge typed away on the computer.  
  
“I don't think your father would approve of searching through an enemy's memories.” Coran said thoughtfully.  
  
“I know, but we have to do everything we can to defeat Zarkon.” Allura said, frowning.  
  
“Once we learn all his weaknesses, we can drive up to his front door and challenge him to a fight! Winner gets the universe!” Lance said enthusiastically before miming a cheering crowd.  
  
“Anything good yet, Pidge?” Shiro asked her.  
  
“We were only able to salvage bits and pieces.” Pidge reminded him.  
  
Keith sighed. “Well, we need _something_ to work with. Right now, we don't even have a decent _map of the empire_.”  
  
“Who needs a _map_? After 10,000 years of conquering, I could probably fire my bayard at like any random point in space and hit a Galra ship.” Lance said, miming shooting a gun.  
  
“That's...actually not a _good_ thing.” James commented.  
  
“If we could just find troop locations or supply routes, small targets we could hit-and-run, then we could start to free planets one by one.” Shiro nodded.  
  
“ _Boring!_ I want the _big_ kaboom!” Lance mimed something exploding.  
  
“Zarkon's been building his empire for 10,000 years. We're not going to tear it down overnight with six inexperienced pilots and one support ship. Hitting him where he lives would be a _huge_ mistake.” Shiro said firmly.  
  
“Okay, I've cross-referenced Sendak's memories with the info I got from the downed ship back on Arus.” Pidge said, interrupting the conversation. “Most of it was a garbled mess, but one thing kept repeating, something called a 'Universal Station'.”  
  
“Universal Station? Like, the kind of station that controls the entire universe?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Well, we _are_ translating it from Galra, so it could also be 'Galactic Hub'.” Pidge shrugged.  
  
“Or 'Space Base'!” Lance said playfully. Everyone looked at him incredulously. “What?”   
  
“Whatever equivalent you found to coffee, don't drink it anymore.” James shook his head.  
  
“I didn't drink _anything_ , I'm just excited that _we're_ finally the ones making the moves instead of just _defending_ all the time!” Lance shrugged.  
  
“I'm pulling up the location of your Universal Hub Station Base on our screens now.” Coran said, working on his own screen.  
  
An image popped up of...empty space between three planets. “So... where is it?” Lance asked.  
  
“I don't know. Our long-range sensors are unable to find anything at those coordinates.” Coran admitted, shrugging.  
  
“Maybe he remembered it wrong.” Keith sighed.  
  
“Or, _maybe,_ we just stumbled across a top-secret base in Sendak's memories!” Pidge said excitedly.  
  
“Only one way to find out. Let's go take a look.” Allura said, nodding firmly.  
  
–  
  
The flight there was long and uneventful. Hunk fell asleep on the way, and Keith had migrated from his own chair to sitting on James' lap as they waited for the ship to arrive.  
  
“You guys have got to be the most shameless couple.” Pidge remarked, adjusting her glasses.  
  
“I've given up on trying to convince him not to be so obvious about it.” James shrugged as Keith wrapped his arms around his neck.  
  
“Oh, by the way, did you want a bigger room?” Coran asked him.  
  
“Uh, why?” James asked.  
  
“Well, I mean, if you're going to be having sleepovers with Number Three and Number Four, you'll probably want to have a bigger bed.” Coran shrugged.  
  
Lance blushed. “That—I--that's not an often thing! It was one time! I was just...I needed...guah!” He held his head in his hands.  
  
“Why are you freaking out?” Shiro asked. “If you just wanted someone to sleep with because you were scared, you could've come to _my_ room.”  
  
“I didn't think about that.” Lance mumbled.  
  
“You know, a bigger room sounds _great_. And weren't you talking about that, anyway?” Keith looked at James.  
  
“I wasn't _serious_ , Keith...” James shook his head.  
  
“What? What's been going on?” Allura asked, looking at them.  
  
“Lance spent the night in our room last night.” Keith explained. “I guess Coran saw, because now he's asking if James wants a bigger bed.”  
  
“I mean, it's not like I could ask to share _your_ bed.” Lance said, winking at Allura. “But, I _will_ if _you_ ask me to!”  
  
Allura sighed and looked towards the window. “We should be close enough to get a good scan, but far enough away to avoid being noticed.” She said, nodding to Coran to go ahead with the scan.  
  
This time, they saw something on the screen. The three planets had what looked like a spaceport between them, with two ships actively leaving it. Shiro got up and walked towards the screen. “There it is.”  
  
Hunk let out a cry as he fell off his chair in a half-asleep stupor and got up, rubbing his head. “Ow. Sorry, what'd I miss?”  
  
“We're here.” James nodded, nudging Keith off his lap. Keith got off and James stood up.  
  
“It appears the gravitation between the two planets warps the electron emission spectrum enough to keep the planet off the deep space scanners.” Coran observed.  
  
“So, you can only see it if you really know where to look.” Pidge nodded.  
  
“This place must handle shipments from all over the Galra Empire.” Shiro said thoughtfully.  
  
“If this is some big airport where shipments come and go, why is it hidden?” Pidge asked.  
  
“There must be more to this than we're seeing.” Shiro nodded.  
  
“Then, we'd better go down to take a look.” Allura walked over to the screen as Coran zoomed in. “We'll need to enter here: the central control building.” She pointed to a door.  
  
“I'm sorry, Princess, did you say 'we'?” Keith frowned.  
  
“I'm going with you. I've traveled through the Galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began. I know more about them than any of you.” Allura said, nodding firmly.  
  
“Princess, I'd rather you stay here.” Coran said nervously.  
  
“I'm a part of this fight against Zarkon as much as anyone. I'm going. Does anyone have a problem with that?” Allura snapped.  
  
“Uh...” Coran stammered as Lance whistled awkwardly.  
  
Shiro sighed. “Fine. Suit up.” Coran let out a despaired cry at Shiro giving in.  
  
“I better get my armor on, too.” James nodded. “There's no _way_ I'm not coming along for this.”  
  
“We'll go in low, fast, and hopefully undetected. Coming around the dark side of the nearest planet should keep them from getting a visual on us. Thanks to Pidge's modifications to the Green Lion, we'll have 30 seconds of cloaking.” Shiro said, nodding to Pidge.  
  
“I can flood their short-range sensors with a radiation burst. That should buy you a minute or so, while they assume it's cosmic interference. But, after that, it's up to you to be out of sight.” Coran said, then watched as Allura left the bridge with James to go suit up.  
  
“You're not going to try to talk me out of it?” Allura asked.  
  
“No, because I know it'd be pointless to try. Besides,” James looked at her. “You're as much a part of this fight as I am.” He then went into his room to get changed into his armor quickly before he dropped by the training room to swap out his sword for a gun. Distance attacks might be best for this fight.  
  
–  
  
“Yaaaaaaaaaaawn....”  
  
“Psst! Hey!”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Shiro whacked the sleepy Galra back and alerted the two drones at the computer and then they all came in with their weapons out. With seven against three, the trio didn't have much of a chance, and they were easily subdued. Keith and James kept watch while Lance moved the Galra and drones to the side and Pidge, Allura and Hunk worked on the computers with Shiro.  
  
“How's it look out there?” Shiro asked.  
  
“All clear.” Keith said, looking around.  
  
“This shouldn't take too long.” Hunk assured him.  
  
“We'll have all the information we need in a few minutes.” Pidge nodded as the the computer beeped. “Hunk and I have made some improvements since the last time I tried to download Galra info. We should get a nice, clean translation immediately. Hunk had a _great_ idea about how to do it.”  
  
Hunk perked up. “Yeah yeah yeah. Do you guys remember when we studied algorithms at the Garrison, and Mr. York told us that joke about the ghost learning symbolic logic and innumerably infinite sets?” He asked excitedly.  
  
“Oh no, not the _ghost joke_.” Keith grinned. James nudged him.  
  
“Boooring.” Lance chimed in.  
  
“Right, yeah, totally, it was boring. Anyway, the joke goes...” Hunk started in on it.  
  
“Uh oh.” James murmured as a ship approached.  
  
“Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt, but I think we got company.” Keith said. They all ducked down out of sight, but the ship only paused in its movements, didn't pass over or leave. “Think we should get out of here?” He asked quietly, moving closer to them while James stayed up against the wall.  
  
“We just need a few more seconds.” Pidge said, continuing to work.  
  
“Stay low. We _need_ this intel.” Shiro told them.  
  
A screen popped up and they ducked to the sides quickly. A Galra came onto the screen and looked confused. “Huh?”  
  
“He's still looking.” Lance whispered. “I think he's waiting for a signal or something.”  
  
“I got it.” Hunk crawled over and put one of the drones upright. He made it wave, then a thumbs-up, and finally a finger-gun. The Galra still looked confused, but waved and then the screen went away before the ship moved on.  
  
“Phew.” Pidge and Hunk breathed sighs of relief.  
  
“Nice job, Hunk.” Lance smiled.  
  
“Thanks.” Hunk smiled back.  
  
“Okay, download complete.” Pidge said, going back to her laptop.  
  
“What's it say?” Keith asked.  
  
“Nothing. This place doesn't have _any_ useful information. Just a schedule of the ships coming in and out.” Pidge frowned.  
  
“Well, I guess _this_ mission was a bust.” Lance shrugged.  
  
“Let's get back to the Castle.” Shiro suggested.  
  
“Hold on. Pidge, do you know where that ship is headed?” Allura asked, getting up.  
  
“Um, it's scheduled to be here for about a half an hour, then head off to Central Command.” Pidge said, reading off the screen.  
  
“'Central Command' sounds like where we _definitely_ don't want to be.” James remarked.  
  
“Uh, why? We can go in and do some serious damage there.” Lance pointed out.  
  
“It's probably heavily guarded, we wouldn't get past the hanger.” James shook his head.  
  
“Well, that ship is where they have the information we need, and I'm going to sneak aboard and get it for us.” Allura said firmly.  
  
“What? No way!” Lance got up.  
  
“How are you going to get _in_?” Keith asked.  
  
“I'm going to walk right through the front.” Allura said matter-of-factly.  
  
“How...” Keith faltered as he saw her turn her skin purple and she grew a few feet.  
  
“How the _heck_ did you _do_ that?!” Hunk asked.  
  
“The Alteans are a chameleon-like people who can blend in with the local populations. It's the ability that's made us great explorers and diplomats throughout our history.” Allura explained.  
  
“So, can you turn into, like, a balloon?” Lance asked.  
  
“How many different colors can you be at once?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Aren't you afraid you'll rip your pants?” Hunk asked.  
  
“No, just one at a time, and I _will_ need a change of costume. I can use _his_ uniform as a disguise.” She looked at the unconscious Galra.  
  
“I can't let you go in there alone.” Shiro said, getting up.  
  
“Excuse me? I do _not_ need your permission.” Allura frowned.  
  
“It's too dangerous. I'm going in with you.” Shiro nodded firmly.  
  
“ _You_ will stick out like a Choferiak's nose.” Allura said pointedly.  
  
“You're going to _need_ that nose, Princess. Shiro's hand is made from Galra tech. It's the only thing we have that will allow us to interface with their systems and gather intel. I can monitor the download remotely from here.” Pidge said, gesturing to Shiro's metal arm.  
  
“Fine, you can come.” Allura sighed.  
  
“Uh, you guys better hurry up if you want to get on and off before the ship leaves for Zarkon central.” Hunk advised.  
  
“How are you going to get _Shiro_ on board?” Keith asked.  
  
“I'll worry about that.” Allura looked around thoughtful, then spotted a container not too far off. “That might work.”  
  
“We'll see you guys later.” Shiro said, following her out.  
  
“Be safe.” Keith called after them.  
  
–  
  
“They're in.” Lance said, watching as Allura and her container were let onboard.  
  
“How did the Alteans ever _lose_ to them?” James commented.  
  
“Well, the way Allura tells it, the Galra destroyed their planet in a surprise attack.” Keith sighed. “Cowards.”  
  
James nodded. “Yeah. I guess that's the only way they _could_ attack them and win.”  
  
“What do you think they have in all those giant containers?” Keith asked thoughtfully.  
  
“Well, I suspect that it's sporks.” Hunk said casually. When they all looked at him incredulously, he shrugged. “What? This is an advanced race we're talking about here. Surely, they've learned that it's foolish to have forks and spoons when one tool will efficiently do the job.”  
  
“Maybe _this_ guy will tell us. What is coming in and out of this station?” Pidge asked, poking the drone next to her.  
  
“Interrogation detected. Initiating lockdown.” The drone replied.  
  
“Not talking, eh?” Pidge quickly set to work on hacking him.  
  
“Whoa. Check out _this_ guy.” Keith said, noticing a creepy-looking guy in a mask and robe. “Whatever's happening here that requires the base to be kept secret must have something to do with that scary dude. I'm going to go check it out.”  
  
“Not alone, you aren't.” James frowned.  
  
“Fine, come along.” Keith said, heading for the door.  
  
“How about we just lay low and you don't blow our cover? Keith, think about what you're doing. Don't walk through that door!” Lance called after them. “James!”  
  
“When is he going to learn that you never listen, so it's best to just make sure you're not alone?” James shook his head.  
  
Keith chuckled. “Come on, we don't wanna lose him.” He hurried on and James followed him.  
  
–  
  
They found a higher vantage point to follow the creepy guy on and kept pace, watching him closely. A door opened up and the guy walked through, flanked by two glowing containers being pushed by drones. When they got through, the door started to close and the two of them activated their jet packs to fly in after them, just before the door closed.  
  
James didn't like how it effectively blocked off their exit, but they could just wait until he left and get out the same way. So long as they avoided detection.  
  
The room was _full_ of the glowing containers, all lined up in rows. The creepy guy stood on a platform as the glowing contents of the container were released into a giant, clear, round container. Then he raised his hands and the round container started to spark and glow purple, the contents turning purple as well. Then the round container started to empty out at the bottom into yet another cylindrical container.  
  
“What was _that_ about?” Keith whispered to him.  
  
“I don't know... _something_ got converted.” James pursed his lips.  
  
Keith activated the camera feature on his helmet. “Coran, you need to see this.”  
  
“I've never seen anything _like_ it.” Coran said, frowning.  
  
“What _is_ that?” Pidge asked through the helm comm.  
  
“The material is quintessence, the substance with the highest known energy per unit volume in the universe.” The drone said over her comm.  
  
“Hey, nice job, Pidge! You made him work for us.” Lance cheered.  
  
“What? Impossible.” Coran said in disbelief.  
  
“Raw quintessence material is transported here from throughout the galaxy and refined into standardized Galra fuel requirements.” The drone went on.  
  
“Did you guys hear that?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Quintessence? As in...the _Balmera_?” James hissed.  
  
“I can't believe it! They've found a new way to acquire quintessence!” Coran cried.  
  
“Guys, I'm going to _steal_ some of this quint-whatever.” Keith decided.  
  
“Keith, that's _really_ not a good idea.” James told him quietly. “We are here to observe, _not_ act.”  
  
“Nope, I'm acting.” Keith moved closer, moving along the containers.  
  
James groaned and followed along. “Well, you're _not_ doing this alone.” He whispered.  
  
“How far will you chase me?” Keith grinned, his gaze still on the containers.  
  
“To the ends of the universe.” James took Keith's hand.  
  
“Guuuuyyyyssss, you're still on helm-comm...” Hunk spoke up.  
  
“Hey, at least they're not being _too_ mushy, or making us look at James' face instead of the quintessence.” Pidge said, laughing a bit.  
  
“Alright, alright. You've made your points. We're going in.” Keith moved his hand from James, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Actually, that might be a better sight.” Lance remarked. “I get bored of glowing containers.”  
  
“Going on radio-silence until we're done.” Keith turned off his helm-comm and the camera view before nodding to James to follow along as they crept along behind the large, glowing containers.  
  
The masked guy hadn't noticed them yet, and seemed to be focused on his task. Good. Maybe they could grab one while he wasn't looking and then hide until he left, giving them their getaway.  
  
They stood at opposite sides of a doorway that the smaller containers were going through and when one of them came through Keith snagged it as he lunged across the doorway. “Okay, got it.” He whispered.  
  
“Let's get out of here.” James whispered back.  
  
Keith nodded, then looked up with a gasp. “Uh, James, he's looking this way.”  
  
James moved his hand to his thigh as Keith did the same. The masked Galra suddenly vanished and they gasped, summoning their weapons. A blast from behind knocked them both to the ground and James rolled over and fired a blast from the gun he'd brought while Keith grabbed the container and moved into a protective stance.  
  
“Okay...Plan B, we kick his ass?” Keith asked.  
  
“Yeah.” James fired another shot at the guy, who dodged out of the way. “Here, hand me the container, you fight him.”  
  
Keith handed over the container and James ran to tuck it behind one of the larger containers as Keith slashed at the guy. Frowning, he turned on his helm-comm. “Pidge, we're going to need an extraction.”  
  
Keith yelled as he ran from purple lightning from the guy's hands, running around the room.  
  
“And quickly.” James said, shifting his gun in his hands and aiming it at the guy chasing Keith.  
  
“Pidge, fire up the Green Lion! We're coming in hot!” Shiro said on his comm.  
  
“We're on the way!” Pidge replied to them both.  
  
James gasped as Keith let out a scream of pain as he was hit, slamming into one of the containers. “Keith!” He ran out and fired at the guy while Keith, distracting him from firing at Keith again. “Why don't you pick on somebody else, huh?!”  
  
The Galra fired on James this time, who rolled to the side before firing at him again as he ran to the side. Keith's voice came on the helm-comm. “Pidge, we need an extraction, now! Hurry!”  
  
“We're going as fast as we can! James already called for one a bit ago, and so did Shiro!” Pidge replied. “Let's move!” She said to the others on her side.  
  
Keith put his Bayard away, flew down, grabbed the container, then ran for it, James following him as he fired at the guy behind them. They used their jet packs to get from level to level, the Galra destroying containers as they tried to hide behind them.  
  
“He _really_ doesn't want us to have this.” James said as they ducked behind another container.  
  
“Which means it must be _really_ important.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Well, it doesn't look like it's easy to make. I mean, it takes a heck of a lot of—lightning!” He pushed Keith behind another one as he ducked to one the opposite direction as the one they were hiding behind was destroyed.  
  
“I wonder if his boss will be mad he's wasting so much of this stuff?” Keith asked as they got up and ran for another container as theirs were both destroyed.  
  
They gasped as the container they were on moved down a conveyor belt and the Galra appeared at the top of it. James frowned, noticing for the first time that Keith's hand had splotches of purple on it. “Keith...?”  
  
The Galra fired another blast at them, just as the Green Lion burst in. The container behind them broke open and splashed on them both and then the Green Lion's mouth opened.  
  
“Get in!” Pidge yelled. “We've got to get Shiro and Allura!”  
  
“Go, go!” James ushered Keith in. They noticed the Galra had disappeared when the Green Lion appeared, which was...a relief.  
  
James also noticed that Keith's hand had returned to normal after being splashed by the yellow quintessence.  
  
“Whoa...that is _really_ purple.” Lance commented as Keith and James walked up to join the others, Keith still holding onto the container.  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded, looking at it. “Purple...”  
  
James reached out to take his newly-restored hand. “You okay?” He asked quietly.  
  
“I...I'm not sure.” Keith said. “I mean, I'm not _hurt_ , but...”  
  
“When Allura gets back, we'll show her the purple quintessence.” James nodded. “Maybe we can study it and find out a way to reverse it. It _could_ be a key to restoring the tainted Balmera crystal.”  
  
“Well, we'll see them soon. There's the escape pod.” Pidge pointed out the window.  
  
“Let's lead it home.” Lance said as Pidge went over to latch onto it and tow it back to the Castle.  
  
–  
  
“I just don't know what to feel about this.” Coran said, looking over the stolen quintessence. “It's...not right. It shouldn't be possible. Without an Altean to manipulate the quintessence...”  
  
“Well, maybe they've been keeping one enslaved, or they learned another way to do it.” Lance suggested.  
  
“Either way, it's not good, right?” Hunk said nervously.  
  
The door to the bridge opened and they looked up, their smiles faltering when they saw Shiro was alone.   
  
“Shirogane?” James frowned.  
  
“Where's Allura?” Keith asked.  
  
Shiro walked past them all towards the window. “Shiro?” Lance asked, walking over to him.  
  
“She sacrificed herself to save me.” Shiro said with a choked voice.   
  
Coran let out a horrified cry.  
  
“So, she's _still_ on that ship?!” Pidge asked.  
  
“The ship that's headed to _Zarkon's Central Command_?” Hunk yelped.  
  
“The place that's _way too dangerous for us to attack_?” Keith asked in disbelief.  
  
“It doesn't matter _how_ dangerous it is. We can't let Zarkon get Allura.” Shiro said firmly.  
  
“But--” Keith started to protest.  
  
“But, you said going there would be a huge mistake! You said for us to attack that place head-on would be the dumbest possible thing we could ever do!” Hunk reminded him, cutting Keith off.  
  
“I know. But, now we don't have a _choice_.” Shiro said grimly.  
  
“Shiro, you _can't_ be--”  
  
“We _don't_ leave a man behind.” James placed his hand on Keith's shoulder, interrupting him. “ _Especially_ not the Princess.”  
  
Lance sighed. “Well, looks like we're going for the big kaboom, after all!” He shrugged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news and bad news for the Voltron team!


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voltron Team attack Central Command to free Allura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“I still can't believe you let Zarkon have Allura...” Coran said, shaking his head as they flew the Castle after the Galra battleship.  
  
“She sacrificed herself to save me and the information. I didn't have a _choice_.” Shiro said, clenching his fists.  
  
“But, how--”  
  
“Coran, going in circles with him about it _isn't_ going to help.” James said firmly. “We need to focus on our mission. Allura chose what was more important, the information, and now we're going to get her out of there.”  
  
Coran still looked distressed, but dropped it. Shiro stared at his feet, the guilt weighing down on him.  
  
“Guys, look at this.” Pidge said, attracting their attention to the screen ahead of them. The computer beeped as it displayed a HUGE Galra base that was surrounded by rings.  
  
“Look at the size of it!” Coran breathed.  
  
“I think we should go in right away. Every minute we waste gives Zarkon time to prepare for us.” Pidge suggested.  
  
“I agree. We form Voltron, fly in, fly out, dust off our hands, and walk away.” Lance said, nodding firmly, clapping his hands together like he was dusting his hands off.  
  
“Um, do you guys not remember the Balmera? We could barely take out one fleet. But this... a base this size could hold a thousand fleets!” Hunk said, gesturing to it.  
  
“Or maybe we shouldn't go on this mission at all. Think about it. We'll be delivering the universe's only hope to the universe's biggest enemy.” Keith said, shaking his head.  
  
James frowned. “Keith, you _know_ that we can't do that.”  
  
“Keith, that's cold, even for you. What if it was one of us? What if it was me? You wouldn't leave me, would you?” Hunk asked, then pressed a bit when Keith didn't respond right away. “ _Would_ you?”  
  
“I'm not saying I like the idea. I'm just thinking like a paladin.” Keith said matter-of-factly.  
  
“No, you're thinking of _yourself_ because you're too _scared_ to do what's right!” Lance snapped.  
  
James placed a hand on Lance's shoulder. “It's okay to be scared. We're _all_ scared, Keith. But, we have to take this chance. Allura is one of us, and we can't leave her with the enemy.” He said calmly.  
  
“We _told_ her not to go!” Keith huffed. “If she'd stayed in the Castle, this wouldn't be a problem!”  
  
“Okay, we're _all_ upset because we lost Allura.” Pidge sighed.  
  
“No, _Shiro_ lost Allura!” Coran snapped angrily.  
  
“Coran, that's _enough_!” James snapped.  
  
“Okay, okay! This isn't helping. We can't just sit here and bicker like this.” Hunk said, shaking his head.  
  
“Right. Let's focus.” Shiro stood up and turned to face them. “How are we going to get Allura?”  
  
Coran walked over and zoomed in, checking all the different views of the base from the outside. “Well...”  
  
“Hm...” Pidge frowned.  
  
“Anything?” Shiro asked.  
  
“There's just no way in. They'll have us tracked from every direction.” Lance shook his head.  
  
“There's got to be something. Keep looking.” Shiro said firmly, then his expression faltered. “I know you're worried about her. We all are. I'm sorry I let her slip away.”  
  
“I know it's not your fault. It's just... I've already lost so much. I can't lose Allura, too.” Coran said sadly.  
  
“We'll find a way to get her back. If there was just a way to get close to Zarkon's ship unseen...” Shiro frowned.  
  
“Wait a tick. I think I've got a way.” Coran said, going over to the pads. Shiro walked over with him to discuss his plan quietly.  
  
“I don't mean to be cold. I just...I _don't_ like the idea of _handing over Voltron_.” Keith said quietly.  
  
“We won't.” James assured him. “We're going to rescue her.”  
  
Keith sighed. “I just have a bad feeling.”  
  
James wrapped his arms around him. “So do I, but we can't leave her with him.”  
  
Keith laid his head on his collarbone. “I hope we can...”  
  
“Everyone, eyes front. We've got a plan to get Allura.” Shiro walked over to the screen. “We're going to jump to the heart of the enemy, unseen and undetected.”  
  
I thought we needed Allura to open up a wormhole.” Pidge said, frowning  
  
“It's true that Allura powers the Castle's ability to travel through wormholes. However, I think we have enough of her residual essence stored in the system to make one jump.” Coran walked over and changed the image on the screen. “We'll hide the Castle here, inside one of these giant gas planets in Zarkon's command system. The gas is so dense, we'll be hidden.” He smiled.  
  
“From there, we'll use the Castle to scan for Allura on Zarkon's ship and attack before Zarkon knows what hit him.” Shiro continued.  
  
“There's only one hiccup. We have enough energy to wormhole in, but, without Allura, we won't have enough energy to wormhole out.” Coran said, his smile fading.  
  
“It doesn't matter. We're not leaving without her.” Shiro said, nodding firmly.  
  
–  
  
They came out of the wormhole beside the gas planet and went inside, hiding the Castle. Once that was down, they all got up from their chairs.  
  
“I'm detecting Allura's energy signature. From this distance, the signal's pretty weak, but she's somewhere in Zarkon's main ship.” Coran told them.  
  
“Gives us a starting point.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Once we get closer, we'll be able to narrow down the location where the Princess is being held.” Coran looked back at the screen.  
  
“Okay, guys, this is it. Voltron is going to come in fast and without warning. We'll smash our way into Zarkon's ship and grab the Princess. Before they know what hit them, we'll have the Princess and be on our way.” Shiro said, nodding firmly.  
  
“I'll supply backup with my own ship. You'll need all the help you can get, and the Castle won't be able to.” James said firmly.  
  
“Thanks. Everyone, to your ships!” Shiro ordered.  
  
They all went to their ships, the Lions going out at the same time and James' ship coming out shortly after as the Lions formed into Voltron.  
  
“Let's move out!” Shiro told them as they both flew towards Central Command.  
  
-  
  
They flew towards Central Command, passing by the rings surrounding it. As soon as they went through, a strange barrier came out of the rings and James bit his lip. “It _was_ a trap.”  
  
“We had to take that risk. Once we get out, we'll find a way out.” Shiro told him.  
  
A number of ships came out and Voltron went to attack them. James fired on the smaller ships and one of the bigger ones, but Voltron made quick work of the big ones with their sword. James didn't like this, it felt...too _easy_. Like something much worse was coming.  
  
Voltron took out a row of ships ahead of them with a big, yellow gun and flew on, James following close behind.  
  
“There's Zarkon's ship!” Shiro called.  
  
As they approached Zarkon's ship, Voltron suddenly froze as everyone screamed on their comms.  
  
“What's happened?!” James asked.  
  
“What's going on?” Hunk asked in desperation.  
  
“We lost the sword! Something's malfunctioning!” Keith cried.  
  
“What's happening?!” Coran asked with concern.  
  
“Somebody do something! Voltron's frozen up!” Lance yelled.  
  
“Shiro!” Keith called to him.  
  
“I can't hold it!” Shiro groaned.  
  
They all screamed as the Lions suddenly unfused and broke apart. James flew over to the Red Lion anxiously.  
  
“Keith?” He asked.  
  
“I'm okay.” Keith said quietly.  
  
“What just happened there? Something tore us apart!” Hunk said anxiously.  
  
“I don't know, but we've got bigger problems right now. Look!” Lance cried.  
  
A whole crowd of smaller ships had come out behind them, with more coming out. “Why do I get the feeling these guys _knew_ we were coming?” Keith groaned as they all flew forward to attack it.  
  
Wait. One was missing. “Where's Shiro?” James looked around.  
  
He couldn't get distracted for long, though. These ships just kept coming, and the Lions needed their backup. He only hoped Shiro was alright.  
  
“There's no end to these guys!” Hunk despaired.  
  
Suddenly, the Castle came out of its hiding place and fired on the ships. “Coran attack!” Coran said excitedly. “I've waited ten thousand years for this!”  
  
“Alright! Yeah!” Lance, Hunk and Pidge all cheered.  
  
“Just in time, Coran.” James said.  
  
“Where's Shiro?!” Keith asked in alarm. “Shiro, are you okay?”  
  
Shiro called in, but his signal was weak. “Something is overriding the controls! My lion is not responding!” He cried, then screamed in pain.  
  
“Shiro's in trouble! I'm going in!” Keith flew off towards Zarkon's ship.  
  
“Keith!” James flew after the Red Lion, towards where they could see Shiro being ejected from the Black Lion.  
  
“Shiro!” James flew over and made his helmet full instead of half so he could open the hatch and catch him. The Red Lion hovered nearby worriedly. “Shiro, what happened?”  
  
“I don't...know.” Shiro groaned, holding his head. “A voice...in my head. I think it was Zarkon. He took the Black Lion's controls from me...”  
  
“That's not good.” James frowned.  
  
“What do we do now, guys? Our plan isn't really working out as... well, planned!” Hunk cried.  
  
Shiro nodded firmly. “We're going after the Black Lion. The rest of you find Allura!” He closed the hatch and nodded to James. “Let's get over there.”  
  
James nodded and flew towards the Black Lion as Keith flew towards the others. A familiar purple lightning fired out at his pod and he hissed, swerving to avoid it. “I can't get any closer, Shirogane. I'm too big a target. I might be able to distract it while you get in, though.”  
  
“Alright.” Shiro nodded and then opened the hatch so he could fly out with his jetpack. James shut the hatch once he was out and swerved to avoid another bolt of lightning.  
  
“Zarkon controlling the Black Lion...how is that possible? I chose a new Paladin.” James muttered as he watched Shiro. He flew towards the Black Lion and was thrown back by another bolt of lightning, slamming into the ship. “Damn it!”  
  
His shield started to give him a low-power alert and he shoved it away, swerving to avoid another bolt as he tried to make his way over to Shiro. “Keith! I can't navigate this, and Shiro needs help! My ship's too bulky!” He decided not to mention the fact his shield was almost _gone_.  
  
“I'm on my way!” Keith said, breaking off from the others to hurry over.  
  
“Hurry.” James said, wincing as he took another hit.  
  
The Red Lion came racing up and slammed into the Black Lion, knocking it away from where it was being pulled up into. The lightning stopped and James flew over to pick up Shiro, who stumbled into his hatch as soon as James opened it.  
  
“Thanks, Keith.” Shiro said weakly.  
  
“Let's get you back to your Lion.” James said, flying towards where Keith had knocked it. The Red Lion hovered nearby, firing on any ships that came close to the Black Lion.  
  
“Who was that guy up there?” Keith asked.  
  
“That was Emperor Zarkon!” Coran chimed in.  
  
“Really? Well, then this is my chance to take down the Galra Empire.” Keith sped towards him.  
  
“Keith, no!” James called to him.  
  
“Keith, he's too powerful! Get out of there!” Coran cried.  
  
“Nngh...” Shiro groaned, holding his head.  
  
James frowned. “Let's get you in the Black Lion. Then we can head for the Castle.” He said, flying closer to it and opening the hatch. “Come on, Lion. Open up.”  
  
Shiro looked up at the Black Lion, looking relieved when he opened his mouth for Shiro to get in. “Thanks, James. I think I'll be okay from here. You should stop Keith. I'll go join the others to save Allura.”  
  
James nodded and closed the hatch before turning to fly towards the battle that had started between the Red Lion and the Galra Emperor.  
  
“No! Stay back!” Keith snapped. “This is MY fight!”  
  
“Are you insane?!” James snapped. “You can't fight him alone!”  
  
“Go help Allura!” Keith said firmly.  
  
James ignored him and fired on Zarkon, instead. The Galra swung what looked like a glowing whip at James' pod and he narrowly avoided it.  
  
“Yeah, I'm _really_ going to leave you to fight _this_ guy on your own.” James said, shaking his head.  
  
“What lofty goals you two have. Children flying machines they can't _possibly_ understand to try and defeat the most powerful man in the universe.” Zarkon chuckled. “ _This_ should be entertaining.”  
  
“Well, if nothing else, we're distractions.” James muttered as he fired on Zarkon again. Keith fired on him from the other side, but Zarkon was hardly fazed.  
  
James' attacks were careful, calculated. A lot of firing from a distance. Keith, however, lunged at him and slashed and fired like a wild animal. Zarkon deflected one of his attacks and latched onto the Red Lion to throw him towards James' pod, knocking them both to the outside of the ship.  
  
“James! You alright?” Keith asked.  
  
James cringed. “My shield's almost shot.”  
  
“Then pull back. I've still got plenty of strength.” Keith told him. “I can take him on with my Lion.”  
  
“You may have a Lion, but its power is weak in your fledgling hands.” Zarkon taunted him.  
  
“Go.” Keith told James.  
  
“I'll be around.” James said, nodding as he flew off.  
  
Keith focused his attention on Zarkon. James kept the comm on to listen as he fired on ships from a distance.  
  
“You cannot stop me. The Black Lion will finally be returned to its original paladin.” Zarkon told Keith.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Keith asked.  
  
“Oh, so you haven't been told? _I_ was the original Black Paladin. This Bayard I hold, it's the Black Bayard. That's how I was able to break apart Voltron. Because I _am_ the Black Paladin, and I'll _always_ be.” Zarkon said proudly.  
  
“You're lying! The Black Lion _chose_ Shiro!” Keith said angrily.  
  
“Keith, don't let him bait you. Stay calm.” James told him.  
  
“I know, I know!” Keith snapped.  
  
“The Black Lion is fickle, but isn't the fact that he still answers to me _proof_ that I am still his Paladin?” Zarkon went on.  
  
“Shut up!” Keith snapped with a growl of adrenaline.  
  
“So emotional. So wild.” Zarkon chuckled.  
  
“Gaah!” Keith cried out in pain. “James...I think I need that backup.” He said shakily.  
  
“I'm coming.” James assured him, flying back towards him, where the Red Lion had been therown to the ship's outside.  
  
He sent out missiles and lasers to fire on Zarkon, distracting him from attacking Keith again. “Get away from my Paladin!” He yelled at Zarkon.  
  
The Red Lion pushed itself to its feet and then a large gun formed on its back that fired on Zarkon, knocking him back and damaging one of the rings behind him.  
  
“Whoa!” Keith breathed.  
  
“Too bad that didn't beat _him_.” James said, hovering his pod next to the Red Lion. “Keith, you alright?”  
  
“Yeah. You?” Keith asked.  
  
“Well, as long as I can avoid being hit by that _whip_ , I'll be okay.” James sighed.  
  
“Well, let's get back into the fight!” Keith flew up and fired on Zarkon with his new laser, James flying alongside him to fire as well. Zarkon fled from the laser, weaving around on the outside of the ship and leaving trails of damage in his wake. When the smoke cleared, Zarkon wasn't anywhere.  
  
"Huh?" Keith said as James looked around.  
  
“You fight like a Galra Soldier.” Zarkon said with intrigue. “But, not for long.”  
  
Keith gasped as Zarkon came up, changing his Bayard's shape into a mace, and slammed it down onto the Red Lion. The Red Lion was struck down and James flew down to hover in front of her, firing on Zarkon repeatedly.  
  
“Come on...come on...” Keith said anxiously.  
  
“Stay...back.” James growled, firing off another volley of missiles.  
  
The Black Lion flew over and caught the Red Lion in its jaws. “I got you, buddy! James, let's go!” Shiro yelled.  
  
James nodded and zipped after him, leaving Zarkon behind. “Keith, you okay?”  
  
“ _I'm_ okay...I don't know if _Red_ is, though...” Keith admitted.  
  
“Let's just get to the Castle.” James looked over at where they'd left Zarkon. “And quickly.”  
  
“Allura's back on the Castle, she went with Pidge, Lance and Hunk.” Shiro told him. “The wormhole should be opening any time now.”  
  
“All right, Paladins, time to get out of here!” Allura called in.  
  
They waited a bit, but there was no sign of a wormhole. Hunk called in. “Hello? What's going on? I don't see a wormhole.”  
  
“The Galra barrier is _jamming_ our ability to _create_ one!” Coran cried.  
  
More ships came out and James fired on the ones closer to the Red and Black Lions. “Keith, do you have control over Red yet?”  
  
“Uhm...not yet. She took a beating.” Keith said grimly.  
  
The Black Lion released the Red Lion so it could fire on ships as well, leaving Red to drift a bit. Luckily they were close by the Castle, so all he did was bump into and rest on the outside.  
  
“They have us completely surrounded!” Coran cried.  
  
“We might not make it out of this.” Shiro said grimly.  
  
The barrier suddenly opened up, surprising them all.  
  
“What just happened?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Who cares? Wormhole!” Hunk yelled.  
  
Allura opened up the wormhole and they all rushed to get into their hangers.  
  
A bolt of purple lightning was fired out at them and the wormhole just as it closed and they found themselves traveling through a purple wormhole.  
  
“Coran, what's happening?” Shiro asked.  
  
“The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It's breaking down!” Coran cried.  
  
“What does _that_ mean?” Lance asked.  
  
“It means we have no control over where we're headed!” Coran said in a panicky voice.  
  
They all screamed as the Lions and Pod were thrown back out by a strange force and out the sides of the wormhole at different spots. James slammed into an asteroid and groaned, the force of it knocking him out.  
  
His last thought before losing consciousness was wondering if Keith was alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...THAT can't be good!


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping Zarkon, Keith, Shiro and James find themselves on a strange and barren planet together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“Nn....gh...” James groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He raised his head to find himself on a strange planet. “...Great.” He murmured, then activated his helm-comm. “Paladins? Allura? Can anyone hear me?”  
  
No response. Not good. He tried his ship's controls, but it wouldn't power on. “Okay...looks like I better fix you up.” He unbuckled and opened the hatch so he could get out and look around.  
  
There was nothing but wilderness around him. Still, that didn't mean there was no one around. He got out his tools and set to work on repairing the pod.  
  
“Paladins? Allura? Can anyone hear me?” He asked again as he worked.  
  
Still no response. He went to the controls and tried them again, this time getting a short response before it died again. “Okay...let's keep going.”  
  
He heard a low growl and summoned his gun, turning towards the sound. “Who's there?” He asked.   
  
A large lizard-like creature came out from behind a rock, and it looked hungry.   
  
He shifted his gun pointedly. “If you mean me harm, then I'll have to kill you. Nothing personal.”  
  
The lizard growled again before lunging forward. James fired at it twice and the creature fell back with a cry of pain before deciding he wasn't worth the trouble and running off. Sighing, he set his gun next to his toolbox and got back to work.  
  
“Paladins? Allura? _Can anyone hear me_?” He asked once more.  
  
“James?” Keith spoke up.  
  
Finally, an answer! “Keith, I'm here.” James told him.  
  
“I'm here, too.” Shiro said quietly. “I got thrown out of Black. I'm wounded.”  
  
James tried his ship again, and it powered on this time. “I've got a working ship. Keith, how about you?”  
  
“Red's not responding.” Keith said grimly.  
  
“Alright, stay put where you're safe, there's hostile creatures out here. I'll come find you after I get Shirogane.” James said as he put his gun away and packed up the toolbox. Then he climbed in and closed the hatch. “Shiro, where are you?”  
  
“Uh, I found a little cave, but I don't know how safe I am. And, you're right. There's hostiles. I have to get higher...nngh...”  
  
“I'm on my way.” James said as he lifted off.  
  
“Come on, Red...” Keith said, no doubt trying to wake his Lion again. “Alright. I'm going to try to fix you up.”  
  
“Shiro, I'm on the way.” James told him.  
  
He flew over the landscape, scanning for Shiro's armor. He located it around the area where a large amount of lizards had gathered and he fired on them from the air, making them scatter. “Yeah, you _better_ run.” He muttered, lowering the ship to where Shiro was looking up at him gratefully.  
  
He opened the hatch and unbuckled. “Here, let me help you in.” He got out and helped Shiro walk in and gently sat him down in the passenger seat before closing the hatch. “Let me get the first-aid kit.” He went to his bag.  
  
Shiro chuckled a bit. “All this effort...and all we got was a glowing tube of purple quintessence.”  
  
“Don't laugh, you'll irritate your wound.” James walked over and moved Shiro's hand. “What happened?”  
  
“The witch...I ran into her on the way to Allura. She attacked me.” Shiro winced.  
  
“Why didn't you say anything before?” James unfastened Shiro's armor and eased it off. “Come on, lean forward slightly. That's good. You okay?”  
  
Shiro nodded. “Thanks.”  
  
James unzipped his bodysuit and pulled the sleeves down off his arms so he could get to his stomach. “You're going to need a trip to the healing pod for sure.” He said as he got out gauze and bandages to wrap it up.  
  
He noted that Shiro's skin wasn't purple at all, despite no doubt being hit with the same lightning. “Yeah, well...we have to get to the castle, first.” Shiro said, bringing James' attention back to the moment.  
  
“Yeah.” James secured the bandages and closed the kit then helped him put his bodysuit back on. “Want your armor on?”  
  
“Yeah.” Shiro nodded.   
  
James nodded and helped him put it on before buckling him in, then got back in the pilot's seat to buckle up. “You know, I think at this rate you'll be _lucky_ if you live long enough to see if your 'ticking time bomb' will run out.”  
  
Shiro chuckled. “Sorry to worry you.”  
  
“You and Keith both. What was he _thinking_ , going after Zarkon?” James shook his head.  
  
“You know, I can still _hear_ you.” Keith's tone implied he was pouting. “And _you_ went after him, too!”  
  
“Only because I knew you'd go whether I went or not. Just like with that masked guy.” James said firmly. “You're being reckless and throwing yourself into danger again!”  
  
“Sorry...” Keith said quietly.  
  
“We're heading over to you now. I'll drop Shiro off with you, then find the Black Lion.” James told him.  
  
“Why not take Shiro to Black?” Keith asked.  
  
James looked over at Shiro, who was on the verge of passing out from pain. “He can't fly right now.”  
  
“How are you going to get Black over here?” Keith asked.  
  
“I'll figure that out.” James flew towards where he could see the Red Lion. The Black Lion was also visible, about a few miles off from Keith's location.  
  
They set down and Keith came out to help Shiro out of the pod. “Alright, so what's your plan?” Keith asked.  
  
“Well, I'm going to fly over to Black and see if he'll respond to me. If he does, I'll fly over here in Black and carry my pod in his mouth.” James said, nodding.  
  
“What makes you think Black will?” Keith asked.  
  
“Because I told him I wanted him to fly Black if anything happened to me. Black knows my intentions.” Shiro said softly.  
  
“If he doesn't react to me, then you'll need a new understudy.” James said, shrugging. “Get him into the Red Lion. I'll be back soon.”  
  
Keith nodded and helped Shiro into the Red Lion's mouth. Once the mouth was closed, James flew off towards the Black Lion.  
  
–  
  
The Black Lion was laying on his side, surrounded by a purple barrier. James tried not to think about how much it reminded him of the Galra as he set down next to it and climbed out of the pod, closing the hatch behind him. “Alright...time for a test run, huh, boy?” He murmured, taking off his helmet and holding it at his side as he walked over to the barrier.  
  
He felt like the Lion was judging him as he approached it, and he reached out a hand to touch the barrier. “Shiro said he's talked to you about this. He's too wounded to fly right now, but you need to come over and join him.”  
  
The barrier stayed up, and he pursed his lips. “You're probably very confused. And I don't blame you. To have both Zarkon and Shiro as your Paladins, and now _I'm_ coming along asking to be allowed to fly you a few miles. I understand if you don't want to do this, and I won't try to force you.”  
  
When the barrier still remained up, he stepped back and turned back to his pod. “Alright. You'll be picked up when the Castle arrives, then. Or whenever Shirogane feels well enough to fly. Either one.”   
  
He started walking and paused when the Black Lion roared and shifted behind him, the barrier dropping. The Lion crouched down as he turned towards him and opened his mouth, allowing him to enter.  
  
“...Alright.” James smiled and put his helmet back on. “Let's fly.” He walked up the ramp and into the cockpit.  
  
He walked up to the chair and sat down, reaching out to grip the handles. The Lion powered on and purple screens came up around him. “Yeah...I'm guessing this was _definitely_ built for Zarkon.” He murmured.  
  
“What was that?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Zarkon said that he was the previous Black Paladin. And, though Coran told me not to tell you before, he's right. He _was_ the previous Black Paladin.”  
  
“Why didn't Coran tell us this before?” Keith asked.  
  
“He didn't want to ruin morale.” James said grimly. “Anyways, he's got the Black Bayard.” He looked around, taking note of the different traits of the Lion. “I'm on my way back to you. We'll talk more there.” He shifted a bit in the seat and moved the Lion like he saw Lance do it before. “I should've gone flying with you before, Shirogane.” He remarked. “This isn't easy.” He managed to scoop up the Pod and then focused on getting back to the others, in hopes the Lion would help him out.  
  
The Lion purred at him before taking to the air, flying over to where the Red Lion was. “Good boy.” James said, sighing. “Take me back to Keith.”  
  
–  
  
Keith came out to greet him as he landed the Black Lion and set the pod down. “How did it feel?” He asked as James stepped out.  
  
“That was...it was really something.” James nodded, taking off his helmet. “How's Shirogane?”  
  
“He's inside, resting.” Keith nodded. “So...what now?”  
  
“Now, we rest and repair the Red Lion.” James nodded to Red. “Get her back in working order.”  
  
Keith nodded. “Hope we get picked up soon.”  
  
James nodded. “I've sent out a distress call with the Black Lion, but I don't know if anyone will hear it from here. At least, not anyone _safe_.”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith sighed and then walked over and clung to him. “Sorry I worried you.”  
  
“What's important is that you survived.” James gently stroked his hair.  
  
Keith nodded, then paused, looking at the Black Lion. “Zarkon said...I fight like a Galra soldier.”  
  
“I heard.” James nodded. “I don't know what he meant by that, but he was probably just trying to throw you off.”  
  
Keith nodded, but he still looked troubled. “Right. Well, we better go check on Shiro.”  
  
James nodded, but took his hand. “Before we do...” He cupped his cheek and kissed him. “There. _Now_ we can go.”  
  
Keith blushed and smiled a bit and then they both walked into the Red Lion.   
  
Shiro looked up at them as he entered and slowly sat up on the cot Keith had laid him on. “Hey. So, how'd you like it?”  
  
“It was...it was an experience. I hope I don't have to do that again, though, not for many years.” James placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder. “Black is yours.”  
  
Shiro smiled, but then his expression faltered. “Not _just_ mine. I can't believe Coran didn't tell me that _Zarkon_ used to be a _Paladin_.”  
  
“He thought that you wouldn't be able to focus on the mission if you knew. I mean...to hear that a Paladin turned evil, it's...”  
  
“Depressing.” Shiro nodded.  
  
“I think Black likes you more, though.” James smiled. “You don't _force_ him to obey, not like Zarkon was doing.”  
  
Shiro nodded, then looked up at them. “Don't _ever_ go off to fight by yourselves again, understand? Your ships paid the price for your rash behavior, and you're lucky that James was there to help you out, Keith. You could've been _killed_.”  
  
“I wanted to take out the Empire! I want this war to be over!” Keith threw his hands out. “Why is that so bad?!”  
  
“Your impatience almost cost us our Red Paladin, Keith! You could've been _killed_ or, worse, _captured_! I keep telling you that you have to be patient, that you can't act rashly. You _knew_ you couldn't beat him!” Shiro snapped.  
  
“I had to _try_.” Keith said, his voice shaking. “I just...I want to go _home_ , Shiro. I want this war to be _over_. I had to _try_.”  
  
Shiro's expression softened and he sighed. “I'm sorry.” He reached out and took Keith's hand. “I understand why you did it. But, you _have_ to stay focused on our mission. Patience yields focus.”  
  
“I know.” Keith nodded. “I'm sorry.”  
  
Shiro smiled a bit and patted the spots next to him on the cot. “Here, sit down. Let's talk. We haven't really gotten a chance to.”  
  
“Yeah.” James sat down on one side of him while Keith sat on the other.  
  
Shiro chuckled a bit. “This brings back memories. Remember when we'd sit like this on my hoverbike after we've gone for a ride together? Keith would ride his own and James would ride with either one of us. We'd stay out until the sun set, or until Adam came looking for us. Whichever happened first.”  
  
“Mm.” Keith nodded.  
  
“How is he, anyway?” Shiro looked at James. “Does...does he still think of me?”  
  
“He keeps your picture on his desk. He stopped wearing the ring for a while, but after you were proclaimed dead he put it back on.” James sighed. “He's probably worried sick about me.”  
  
“He always was a worrywart.” Shiro nodded, looking wistful. “I miss him. I wish I'd gotten to see him before we left.” He swallowed and then smiled a bit. “Make any new friends?”  
  
“Yeah, three of them. There's Nadia Rizavi, - a real chatterbox and a social butterfly - Ryan Kinkade, - a stoic cameraman that's always finding something new to record – and Ina Leifsdottir. She's very calculating and is always talking about statistics.” James smiled a bit. “I kind of miss them. I hope they're okay.”  
  
“I'm sure they're fine and wondering the same about you.” Shiro smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
–  
  
“How long has it been now?” Keith asked as he stepped out of the Red Lion.  
  
“Not even a full day yet.” James knelt next to the fire Keith had just lit with the Heat Ray. “Only a few hours.”  
  
“Feels like forever.” Shiro sighed and shifted a bit against Black's leg. They'd moved outside to get some fresh hair, though James and Keith kept their weapons out at all times.  
  
“Don't be dramatic.” James rolled his eyes.  
  
“I'm not, it _really_ feels like forever.” Shiro laughed a bit, then winced, holding his stomach.  
  
“I _just_ changed your bandages, if you irritate your wound I will knock you out so you don't move anymore.” James threatened him.  
  
“You _would_ , too.” Keith grinned.  
  
“Maybe we should get some sleep.” Shiro suggested.  
  
“Good idea. _You_ sleep, focus on recovering.” James nodded to him.  
  
“I suppose you kids still have energy, huh? Even after all that?” Shiro chuckled. “I envy you, I wish _I_ still had so much energy.”  
  
“You're exaggerating _and_ talking like an old man again.” James raised an eyebrow while Keith laughed.  
  
“I just _don't_ think I'll be able to make it, I'm too _old_ and _weak_ and _feeble_. James, take care of Black for me.” Shiro said, reaching out for him before he pretended to die, complete with sticking his tongue out and dropping his arm to his side.  
  
“ _Who's_ the older one here?” James rolled his eyes while Keith went to Shiro's side.  
  
“Oh no, Shiro! No! You can't _die_ on us! We still _need_ you!” Keith placed his hands on Shiro's chest.  
  
James walked over and knelt down next to him. “He's right. You _can't_ die yet. And I know _just_ the thing to bring you back.” He moved his hand behind Shiro and tickled between his shoulder blades.  
  
“GWAA! Aghahah! Stop! I'm alive! I give! Stop!” Shiro squirmed away and James moved his hand back.  
  
“The only reason you're getting off easy is because you're wounded.” James said, leaning against Black's leg. “Can you _believe_ this guy?”  
  
“An absolute _child_.” Keith said, nodding.  
  
They paused for a bit because all three started laughing. It felt good, laughing with Keith and Shiro again. James was sure for so long that he'd had his last laugh with them but, here they were, laughing at a dumb joke about death.  
  
Then a wormhole appeared above them and the Green Lion came out and landed next to the Red Lion. Pidge came out of the mouth when it opened and ran out to them. “You guys okay?!”  
  
"Hey, Pidge!" Keith smiled.  
  
“Well, Shiro needs a healing pod, but we're okay. Let's get back to the Castle.” James got up and watched as Keith helped Shiro up. “Can you fly?”  
  
“Yeah.” Shiro nodded.  
  
“Good. Let's get in our ships.” James headed for the pod as he put his helmet on. Keith and Shiro went to their Lions and Pidge returned to hers.  
  
–  
  
“Pidge has gone after the others' signals.” James said, walking into the infirmary.  
  
“I officially hate these things.” Keith sighed. “I mean, they're great, but I don't like how long they take...or the fact that we can't talk to the person in there at all.”  
  
“Shiro will be out soon.” James assured him, placing his hand on his shoulder.  
  
“You know...we joked around, but what if he really...what if we _lose_ him?” Keith looked at James.  
  
James wrapped his arms around him. “Well...it's war. Anything can happen.”  
  
Keith clung to him tightly. “I won't want to lose anyone...”  
  
“Neither do I, Keith.” James held him tighter and he looked up at the healing pod as Keith buried his face in his shoulder. “Neither do I.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the memories.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has a dream about a possible ally and the Voltron crew goes to investigate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> ((A/N/ This chapter is EXTRA long because Zone couldn't find a good stopping point in the episode, so grab the popcorn and settle in! It's 15 pages long.))

“Is he okay?” Hunk asked worriedly. Shiro was grunting and squirming in his healing pod, turning his head from side to side.  
  
“Sometimes, the healing process can cause involuntary brain wave reactions.” Allura explained.  
  
“He looks like he's having a bad dream.” Hunk said, frowning.  
  
“He just got blasted by a space witch and mauled by giant lizards. What dream could be worse than that?” Keith shrugged.  
  
“I've had lots of worse dreams.” James wrapped his arms around Keith from behind. “Usually involving you.” He kissed his cheek. “Though, I imagine he's probably having a nightmare about his time as a captive. Seeing his tormentor, the witch, is sure to trigger his trauma.”  
  
“Should we wake him?” Keith asked.  
  
“That's not a good idea.” Coran spoke up. “If you open the pod while his brainwaves are being tugged around, then it could cause lasting damage.”  
  
“So, all we can do is wait?” Lance asked.  
  
“I _really_ don't like these things.” Keith said glumly.  
  
“Let's go do something else.” James suggested. “If we can't wake him, then it's best to let it run its course. He'll wake when he's done healing.”  
  
“Shouldn't we wait, though?” Keith asked.  
  
“We're just stressing out.” Lance shrugged. “Honestly, I gotta catch some Zs. That mindswishing is still bugging my head a bit.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.” Hunk nodded.  
  
“You should all get some rest. I'll let you know when Shiro is awake.” Allura told them with a smile.  
  
“So she says.” Coran nodded. “Off you go, then!”  
  
“See you later.” Lance did finger-guns in her direction and walked off to bed. Pidge yawned and walked out after him, and Hunk followed her.   
  
“We'll wait for word.” James said as he led Keith away.  
  
“So, can we get a bigger room?” Keith asked James as they walked.  
  
“Hey, I have a question.” Hunk turned to them. “It's actually been bugging me a while. How did you get from beating each other up after flight class to...this?”  
  
“It's called 'character development'.” James said with a grin.  
  
“Shiro made us hang out until we were best friends and then we fell in love.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Wow.” Hunk nodded. “Just like that, huh?”  
  
“Well, it took a few years.” James nodded.  
  
“'A few years'?” Hunk looked surprised. “But, you're only on your second year at the Garrison, right?”  
  
“Whoops, busted.” Keith grinned.  
  
“We've known each other since we were kids.” James admitted.  
  
“Since middle school.” Keith chuckled.  
  
“We just let Shiro _think_ he got us to be friends because it makes him feel good to have accomplished that.” James explained.  
  
“Oh...so...don't tell him?” Hunk asked.  
  
“He'll find out eventually, but not yet.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Okay, then.” Hunk shrugged. “I guess I can do that.”  
  
They reached their rooms and headed in. Keith went into their room first and James turned to lock the door before he turned around to find Keith had already stripped off his armor.  
  
“I have been wearing this stuff for _waaaaay_ too long.” Keith said, sitting in the bodysuit on their bed. “You have, too. Though, it _really_ turns me on whenever you wear that.”  
  
“So you've said. Feel like helping me take it off?” James raised an eyebrow.  
  
Keith beckoned him closer and James walked over to the bed, where Keith reached up to unfasten his armor. “There's too many parts.” He pouted.  
  
“Want me to help?” James asked.  
  
“No.” Keith shook his head. “I can handle it.”  
  
He removed the armor and then they both unzipped each other's bodysuits before laying down together on the bed, kissing passionately.  
  
“Hey, what--” Keith broke the kiss and reached into the blanket. “Oh.” He pulled out his knife. “I forgot this was in here.”  
  
“Don't you normally tuck it _under_ the bed?” James asked.  
  
“I was in a hurry.” Keith shrugged and looked it over. “You know, what he said about the Galra soldier thing...and this _kind of_ looks _Galra_ , doesn't it? Do you think...”  
  
“I don't know.” James gently took the knife away and set it on the floor. “We'll figure it out later. We were doing something else.”  
  
“Oh yeah.” Keith smiled and kissed him. “Sorry, I got distracted.”  
  
“Clearly.” James rolled them over so Keith was below him and kissed him deeply. “Don't worry, I'm here to keep you focused.” He murmured   
  
Keith grinned up at him. “You've got my attention.” He purred.  
  
–  
  
“Paladins, Shiro's awake!” Allura called over the intercom.  
  
“Mmnnh...huh?” Keith looked up, blinking sleepily. “James. James, Shiro's awake.”  
  
“He can wait ten more minutes.” James pulled Keith closer. “There's no rush.”  
  
Keith sighed and kissed his cheek. “Okay. Ten more minutes.”  
  
James smiled and kissed him sweetly before drifting back to sleep.  
  
Keith woke him up ten minutes later and they got dressed in their civilian clothes before heading out to join the others. Seeing they'd left the infirmary, they headed up to the bridge.  
  
“I'm not finding _any_ coordinates in here. Are you _sure_ this wasn't just a _dream_?” Pidge was asking Shiro. She had her computer hooked up to Shiro's arm.  
  
“I'm positive. _Someone_ helped me escape.” Shiro said firmly.  
  
“And he was Galra?” Allura asked.  
  
“Yes.” Shiro nodded.  
  
Allura frowned. “You _know_ you cannot trust them.”  
  
“Your father must have trusted them once. Zarkon was the original Black Paladin, wasn't he?” Shiro asked.  
  
“That was a _long_ time ago.” Allura said defensively.  
  
“Wait, what?” Lance asked, confused.  
  
“Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion right out from under Shiro? Or that he could do all that cool stuff with his bayard? Shiro's bayard? You know, the Black one?” Keith reminded him.  
  
“ _I_ have no idea, I was trying to rescue Allura when _you_ went off to fight him! And nice of you two to finally _join_ us.” Lance raised an eyebrow.  
  
“James' fault, he wanted to sleep in.” Keith pointed at him.  
  
“I was tired.” James shrugged.  
  
“Yeah, that's true. Shiro told us about how you flew the Black Lion, and they _can_ be pretty draining the first time you do it. Congrats on that, by the way!” Lance grinned.   
  
“Why didn't you just tell us the _truth_ about Zarkon?” Shiro said, getting back to the previous topic.  
  
“I wanted to protect you from the dark history of the Paladins so that you would have a chance to bond with your Lions on your own. _You_ are the Black Paladin now, and James as your chosen successor, _not_ Zarkon.” Allura said firmly.  
  
“Tell _that_ to the _Black Lion_.” James said pointedly.  
“Yeah, well, the _Black Lion_ may have a different take on the matter.” Shiro said at the same time.  
  
“As far as the Lion is concerned, we're ALL his Paladins. And he's _very_ confused about which one to go with.” James went on.  
  
“Well, it's nice to see he's still on _our_ side, for now.” Allura said grimly.  
  
“Two against one, he has _double_ the reason to stay with us!” Lance assured her.  
  
Pidge gasped. “Wait a second. I think I see it now. Some repeating numbers in all this Galra code. Let me extract it. They _are_ coordinates!” She brought up an image on her screen. “They lead here: the Thaldycon system.”  
  
“Then, that's where we're headed.” Shiro said firmly.  
  
“Shiro, are you sure you can _trust_ this? I mean, after all the Galra have _done_ to you--They--They took your _arm_.” Keith said, his voice shaking a bit.  
  
“It's worth the risk. _Someone_ helped me escape. If we can locate some allies in our fight against Zarkon, especially ones from his _own side_ , we _might_ just find a way to take him down.” Shiro nodded firmly.  
  
“We can check the location, but I _do not_ like this. The Galra are _not_ to be trusted.” Allura said, shaking her head with a grim expression.  
  
Keith took James' hand silently, and James knew he was thinking of their earlier conversation.  
  
–  
  
“Well, this is it. No sign of any activity at all, living or otherwise.” Coran said as the Castle stopped outside an asteroid belt.  
  
“Can we get in there to take a closer look?” Shiro asked.  
  
“I don't want to bring the Castle any closer. Those xanthorium chunks contain highly unstable nitrate salts. Even bumping _one_ of them can blow us straight to Wozblay!” Coran threw his hands out dramatically.  
  
“Are you _sure_ this is right?” Shiro asked, looking distressed.  
  
“These are the coordinates Number Five gave me.” Coran shrugged.  
  
“Hey! My decryption is solid.” Pidge huffed.  
  
“There must be something we're missing.” Shiro frowned.  
  
“Maybe whoever put the coordinates in made a mistake?” James suggested.  
  
“I doubt it.” Shiro shook his head.  
  
“We should get out of here. We've checked it out, but now, it's time to move on.” Allura said firmly.  
  
“No. There _must_ be something more to this. I can _feel_ it. I think we should wait.” Shiro nodded firmly.  
  
Allura sighed. “Fine. We'll wait a few more varga, but then we're moving on.”  
  
  
“I understand.” Shiro said, though he didn't look happy about it.  
  
–  
  
“Do you think it's true? A nice Galra?” Keith asked, running his finger along the marking on his knife as he leaned against James, who had his arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
“Well, some _one_ or some _thing_ lowered the barrier.” James nodded. “Maybe some Galra _are_ on our side?”  
  
“Shiro said the guy called themselves the 'Blade of Marmora', whatever that means.” Keith sighed.  
  
Suddenly the castle's alarm blared and they got up from their bed. “Another drill?” Keith asked.  
  
“There's an intruder in the Castle!” Coran called in alarm.  
  
“Let's suit up.” James said as they got off the bed.  
  
They changed quickly and then ran from the room.  
  
“Does anyone have eyes on the intruder?” James asked as they ran, summoning their weapons.  
  
“How could someone just sneak aboard the ship?” Lance asked over the helm-comm.  
  
“I _knew_ coming here was a mistake!” Allura chimed in. “There he is. Level five.”  
  
“Level five.” James nodded and they ran for the elevator.  
  
“We'll get him, Allura, don't worry.” Keith said as they got on.  
  
“I got him!” Lance said, then let out a yelp. “Uh, apparently not!”  
  
“Keep eyes on him, Lance. We're all headed toward you.” Shiro said.  
  
“Hold it right there!” Lance yelled.  
  
“Careful, he's faster than an angry klanmüirl!” Coran chimed from the bridge. “But he can jump like a sprightly globinheffer!”  
  
“Coran, you're _not_ helping!” Lance snapped.  
  
“ _Somebody's_ as mad as a wet chüper.” Coran said casually. “Coming your way, Number Five!”  
  
“I got him!” Pidge said, then cried out. “I _don't_ got him!”  
  
“He's dragging Pidge away!” Coran cried.  
  
“Come _back_ here!” Pidge growled.  
  
The elevator reached level five and they ran out to find the hallway empty. “Where is he now?” Keith asked.  
  
“Hunk, get him!” Pidge yelled.  
  
“Huh?” Hunk asked. “Uh, whoa.”  
  
“Hunk!” Pidge groaned.  
  
“Uh, sorry!”  
  
“Hunk's failed the team, guys.” Coran said, sighing.  
  
“Hey!” Hunk huffed.  
  
“All right, it's up to Keith now.” Coran said.  
  
“Ready?” James shifted his gun.  
  
Keith nodded, then gasped as they saw someone running their way dragging Pidge behind him by her Bayard. “Is that a...Galra?”  
  
“It's not any uniform I've seen.” James fired at the intruder. They jumped over it and then ran on. Keith swung out at him and the intruder pulled out a sword, clashing it with Keith's.  
  
“What the...” Keith breathed.  
  
“Stand down!” James said, aiming his gun at the guy.  
  
The intruder ducked and kicked Keith into James, then jumped over and slammed Pidge into them, forcing her to let go of her Bayard so he could run on unhindered.  
  
“Oww...” Pidge groaned.  
  
“You okay?” James aimed his gun after the guy, but he'd ran on. “Shiro, it's up to you! He's passed us!”  
  
Pidge sat up and huffed. “We're not out yet! Come on, guys!” She got up.  
  
Hunk and Lance ran up and they all got up and ran after the guy.  
  
The intruder had stopped in front of Shiro and they ran forward, preparing to fire on him. As they did, the intruder took off his hood, revealing his face to Shiro.  
  
“Stop!” Shiro told them. “This is the Galra that helped me!” He looked at the Galra. “Ulaz, it's good to see you.”  
  
“You've come.” The Galra, Ulaz, said calmly, as if he hasn't just led the entire Voltron team on a chase through the Castle of Lions.  
  
“Saved you or not, he's an intruder and has to be detained.” James told Shiro.  
  
“Coran, cuff him and take him to the lounge to be interrogated.” Allura ordered.  
  
“Yes, princess.”  
  
The Galra didn't resist when Coran came to take him away, but Shiro looked distressed.   
  
–  
  
“I don't think this is necessary.” Shiro said as they all gathered around the Galra.  
  
“I will _not_ have some _quiznaking_ _Galra soldier_ on the _bridge_ of _my ship_!” Allura said coldly.  
  
“If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already.” Ulaz said calmly.  
  
James didn't doubt that. He could've easily killed any of them, but he didn't. That made him better than the other Galra they'd fought so far. He still had phantom pains from Sendak's electrocuting him.  
  
“Are your Galra threats supposed to win my _trust_?” Allura glared at him.  
  
“I'm not trying to win your _trust_. I'm trying to win a _war_. And, because of Shiro, we are closer than we've ever been. Our gamble on you paid off better than we could have ever imagined.” Ulaz looked at Shiro, a ghost of a smile on his cat-like features.  
  
“When you released me, you also mentioned that there were others working with you.” Shiro reminded him.  
  
“Yes. We are called the Blade of Marmora.” Ulaz nodded.  
  
“Uh, others? Are they here? “ Hunk asked nervously.  
  
“Hunk, can you _try_ not to act so scared around the chained-up prisoner? It makes us seem a little lame.” Lance sighed heavily.  
  
“I am alone on this base.” Ulaz said calmly.   
  
“What is this 'base' you're talking about? Shiro's coordinates just led us to this _wasteland_.” Allura gestured around them.  
  
“The base is hidden. Now that I know it is Shiro that has come, you are welcome to our outpost. It lies dead ahead.” Ulaz assured them.  
  
“Behind all the xanthorium clusters?” Pidge asked.  
  
“No. Right in front of it, in a hidden pocket of space-time.” Ulaz explained.  
  
“Coran, are you hearing this?” Allura asked.  
  
“I _am_ picking up some kind of anomaly on the screen. I _suppose_ it could be a cloaked base.” Coran said thoughtfully.  
  
“Just fly straight for the center of the xanthorium cluster. You will see.” Ulaz told her.  
  
“You think you're going to get me to destroy our ship just because you say so?” Allura said, frowning.  
  
Shiro frowned. “We came out here to find some answers. Are we going to turn back now?”  
  
“You know I trust you, Shiro, but this doesn't feel right.” Keith said, frowning.  
  
“Yeah, same here.” Lance nodded.  
  
“It IS pretty fishy.” James nodded. “Maybe if we took Voltron over there...”  
  
“Still too risky.” Allura told him. “Voltron is powerful, but it could still be damaged.”  
  
“Galra could have implanted fake memories of the escape in your head.” Pidge chimed in.  
  
“Oh, come on, that would be so _evil_ , which, of course, they _are_. But they'd have to come up with some molecular level storage unit, which his hand _does have_. But, to be linked up to memory, it would need a direct pathway to his brain, which... yeah.” Hunk nodded. “I don't trust it.”  
  
“Ulaz _freed_ me. Without _him_ , _we_ wouldn't _be here_.” Shiro said firmly.  
  
They all exchanged glances with Allura, who sighed. “Fine. Slow and steady, Coran. Head for the xanthorium cluster.”  
  
“Yes, Princess. Beginning approach.” Coran replied.  
  
The danger alarm blared and they all tensed up, waiting for the collision.  
  
“Impact imminent in five, four... three, two... Well, that's something.”  
  
“What is it?” Allura asked.  
  
“Putting it up on the screens.” Coran told them.  
  
They all turned towards the screen in the lounge and saw a...very peculiar sight.  
  
“Amazing! They're folding space!” Pidge said, walking over to look at it better.  
  
“It's like a space taco. Or a space calzone. Or a space-time soup dumpling and we're the soup. Hey, is there a cafeteria on this thing?” Hunk said dreamily.  
  
They went through and found themselves looking at a hidden base. “Welcome to the Blade of Marmora Communications Base Thaldycon. Now, if you'll free me, I need to send a message to the leadership. They need to know I've made contact with Voltron.” Ulaz said, holding up his bound hands.  
  
“Go with him and keep an eye on him. I'm staying here.” Allura told them as Shiro walked over to release his bonds.  
  
“Ooh! Can we go?” Hunk asked.  
  
“I want to see how they make the space pocket!” Pidge said eagerly.  
  
“You guys go ahead. _I'll_ hang back and protect the princess.” Lance winked at her.  
  
“Ugh...” Allura groaned.  
  
–  
  
To ensure a quick getaway, if needed, they rode the Red Lion to the base. James leaned on the back of the seat, one arm draped around it, while the others sat down on the floor or leaned against the walls.  
  
“This is the gravity generator that creates the space-time fold that hides the station.” Ulaz said as they approached a ship inside a strange glowing structure. “It was created by a reclusive genius engineer named Slav. His technology allows the Blade of Marmora to remain hidden while we work to take down the Galra Empire. Zarkon would do anything to get his hands on this technology.”  
  
“So, there are Galra out there that _aren't_ loyal to Zarkon?” Keith asked.  
  
“We thought expanding the Galra Empire would bring stability. We learned too late, a tyrant doesn't seek stability, only power.” Ulaz said grimly.  
  
They landed on the ship and got out to enter it. Ulaz led them to the bridge so he could contact his superiors. Keith stood by the window to look out at the glowing structure and James walked over to join him. “You okay?”  
  
“There are Galra out there that...aren't bad.” Keith said softly. “And his sword...”  
  
James nodded. “It's possible.”  
  
“With our members working on the inside, planning coordinated attacks with Voltron, we may finally have a chance.” Ulaz said as he worked at a console. Keith and James walked over to join the others.  
  
“So, you have agents working _within_ Zarkon's ranks?” Hunk asked.  
  
“How do you think you got away from Zarkon in that last fight? Do you think those shields around Zarkon's command center went down on their own?” Ulaz turned to Hunk. “ _We've_ got people risking their lives in this war, _just_ like you.”   
  
James thought as much, and he nodded to Keith who smiled a bit before looking thoughtful again.  
  
“If you have people on the inside, can they tell me where my family is?  They were taken the same time Shiro was.” Pidge said hopefully.  
  
“I knew others from Earth were captured. I never saw them, but I have some records of Galra prisoners here. I can transmit them to your ship.” He turned back to the console.  
  
“What's that weapon you carry?” Keith asked.  
  
“It's a ceremonial blade that each member of our order carries.” Ulaz explained as it held it out for Keith to see it.  
  
“Hmm, nice.” Keith said, trying to act nonchalant about it. His expression betrayed his uncertainty, though.  
  
Before Ulaz could respond, an alarm blared and they all turned to the screens, which displayed a ship approaching the cluster.  
  
“Oh no...” Ulaz despaired. “You were tracked!”  
  
“What? Us?” Pidge asked.  
  
“If Zarkon knows we're here, it's because _you_ ratted us out.” Keith said defensively.  
  
“We haven't left his side since we got here.” James shook his head. “It _has_ to be something else.”  
  
The ship burst open to reveal a giant robot inside.  
  
“It's another one of Zarkon's robot... beast... ro-beasts!” Hunk declared.  
  
“We have to get back to the ship.” Shiro said, nodding firmly as they started for the door.  
  
“Shiro, wait.” Ulaz handed him a device. “These are instructions on how to reach the Blade of Marmora headquarters. Before you go there, find _out how Zarkon is tracking you_. If you lead him _there_ , our entire underground network, _everything_ we've spent centuries building, will be _lost_.”  
  
“Let's get going.” James said, heading out with Keith and the others.  
  
“Thank you.” Shiro said, turning and following them.  
  
They got back into the Red Lion and flew back to the Castle.  
  
“I _knew_ he cannot be trusted!” Allura said self-righteously over a video call.  
  
“It wasn't him!” Shiro told her.  
  
“How can you be _sure_?” Allura demanded.  
  
“We were by his side the entire time, and we _all_ had eyes on him at one point or another. He never contacted anyone.” James told her.  
  
“That you could _see_.” She said grimly.  
  
That was true, he could've typed out his report instead of spoken it.  
  
“It doesn't matter now. What should we do?” Coran asked.  
  
“Why can't we hide here in the space clam and wait for it to go away?” Hunk suggested.  
  
“Everyone get to your lions, but don't launch. We'll wait to see what this thing does.  I don't want to risk fighting it if we don't have to.” Shiro ordered.  
  
\--  
  
“We should be safe as long as we're hidden in the space pocket.” Pidge pointed out as she sat in the Green Lion.  
  
As if to spite her, the ro-beast started to suck up the cluster around them.  
  
“He's drawing in the xanthorium clusters!” Coran cried.  
  
The ro-beast stopped and then fired at the cluster.  
  
“I think he knows we're here.” Hunk said anxiously as it drew closer to them.  
  
“Hold...” Shiro told them.  
  
James frowned, watching it from the bridge.  
  
The ro-beast fired its laser again, this time hitting the unshielded Castle of Lions. “Direct hit!” Coran cried. “He _definitely_ know we're here!”  
  
“Get the particle barrier up!” Allura ordered.  
  
The ro-beast stopped its lasers and sucked in more of the cluster. “He's readying another attack!” Coran told them.  
  
“He's pulling us in as well! Paladins, I think it's time to launch!” Allura suggested.  
  
“Form Voltron!” Shiro yelled.  
  
James turned to Allura. “Should I go out?”  
  
“I think it'd be best for you to stay in here for now.” Allura shook her head, watching as Voltron flew out to attack the ro-beast.  
  
Suddenly, the empty space they had been in was replaced by the cluster. “We're exposed! The space fold has been lowered!” Allura cried.  
  
A Galra ship flew by them from the base and Coran frowned. “There goes Ulaz.”  
  
“I knew we should never trust a Galra!” Allura scowled.  
  
James crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. “Maybe we're judging him too hastily. Let's wait to see what he does.” He turned to leave the bridge. “If he's an actual threat, I'll destroy him with my pod. Try to keep track of his ship.”  
  
“Alright...” Allura frowned.  
  
He put his helmet back on and turned on the comm to hear what the others were saying as he walked down the hall.  
  
“Let's light this thing up. Fire lasers!” Shiro ordered.  
  
He got in the elevator and pushed the button to go down to the hanger, sighing. He _really_ hoped Ulaz didn't trick them. He should've paid more attention..

“Huh?” Pidge and Keith said at the same time.  
  
“He's pulling in more ammo!” Pidge cried.  
  
The elevator reached the bottom and James ran for the hanger to get to his pod and open the hatch. He buckled in and shut the hatch before powering it on. “Allura, any changes?” He asked her.  
  
“Nothing, he's disappeared. Voltron could use some backup, though. Be careful not to get sucked in.” Allura advised him.  
  
“Yes, princess.” He flew out of the hanger towards the battle, firing on the ro-beast as soon as it was in range.  
  
“James! What are you doing out here, do you want to get sucked up?!” Keith asked.  
  
“He's pulling in more ammo!” Pidge cried  
  
“Move, move, move!” Shiro yelled as Voltron and James moved out of the way of the lasers. James managed to evade the exploding clusters, but voltron, a bigger target, got hit by one of them and went flying. The ro-beast followed, and James followed in pursuit of the ro-beast, firing on it the whole time.  
  
“Lance, Hunk, give me full reverse boosters!” Shiro ordered. They managed to evade another part of the cluster, but got caught in the vacuum.  
  
“This thing wants to eat us like we're a space taco!” Hunk cried.  
  
“ _Nothing_ I do is even _fazing_ it.” James said as he fired off lasers and missiles. “And it's _ignoring_ me! All it wants is Voltron!”  
  
Voltron stopped at the ro-beast, splaying out over the opening to avoid being sucked into the creature.  
  
“Can't get free!” Shiro groaned.  
  
“I'll _make_ him back off!” Keith said, forming his jaw-blade and stabbing the ro-beast.  
  
It worked, and the ro-beast let them go. Voltron flew as far away from it as they could and James followed suit before it could turn around and attack him, now that it'd lost Voltron.  
  
“We've got to keep some distance between us and that ro-beast!” Shiro told them.  
  
James frowned, seeing the ro-beast had recovered and was chasing them again. He moved to the side to fire on the ro-beast. “Let's do a pincer attack!” He told them.  
  
“Good idea!” They moved to the other side and fired on the ro-beast with Hunk's rocket launcher. The Castle joined in the fight with their own lasers, coming out of the cluster.  
  
The ro-beast paused, as if trying to decide which to go for, before it moved forward past them.  
  
“Shit, it's going for the Castle!” Lance realized as the ro-beast fired on the particle barrier.  
  
“We need some way to stop its tractor beam!” Pidge said, seeing it sucking in more of the cluster.  
  
“I've got an idea.” Shiro said as they flew towards the Castle. “Pidge, form shield! We can use the shield to block the beam!”  
  
“Right!” Pidge replied.  
  
They formed their shield and flew at the creature, jamming the shield into the opening. To James' relief, it didn't get sucked up and successfully stopped the beam.  
  
“Okay, we stopped the beam! _Now_ what?” Keith asked.  
  
“Now, we go on the offensive.” Shiro said firmly.  
  
“The xanthorium clusters! We can use them!” Pidge suggested.  
  
Voltron grabbed onto the ro-beast and flew it towards the biggest piece of xanthorium, shoving it into it. Then they called back their shield just as it exploded. Using it to block the blast. James winced as his pod was pushed back by the blast but, thanks to the particle barrier, it was thankfully unharmed.  
  
Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect. The ro-beast fired at Voltron as it flew out, unharmed. The team screamed as they were knocked back by the blast.  
  
“The shield can't handle this much power!” Pidge cried.  
  
“What will it take to KILL this thing?” James said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
“We might not be _strong_ _enough_ to beat this thing!” Hunk cried.  
  
“Hang on!” A voice said, cutting into their channel.  
  
“Ulaz?” Shiro breathed.  
  
“I'm going to take it down from the inside!” Ulaz said as his ship flew towards the ro-beast.  
  
“Ulaz, no! Let _us_ handle this!” Shiro insisted.  
  
“Voltron is too valuable. The universe _needs_ you.” Ulaz said firmly.  
  
The Paladins and James all gasped in horror as Ulaz dove straight into the ro-beast's opening. It closed on him and the ro-beast stumbled back.  
  
Then it started to fly towards Voltron and Shiro cringed.   
  
“Get ready!” He ordered.  
  
Suddenly, the ro-beast stopped short and started writhing around in place before starting to contort and collapse, reducing to nothing but a hunk of metal  
  
“What's happening?” James asked.  
  
“Ulaz opened up the space pocket from inside! It's falling in on itself!” Pidge explained.  
  
The hunk of metal grew smaller and more contorted before it vanished completely, along with a circle of cluster around it.  
  
“He did it!” Hunk cheered.  
  
“Ulaz saved us.” Keith said in awe.  
  
“He's...gone.” Shiro said softly, looking close to tears.  
  
“Let's not make his death in vain.” James told him. “We'll beat Zarkon, for him and everyone else.”  
  
Shiro nodded.  
  
–  
  
“Sorry we doubted Ulaz, Shiro.” Keith said as they stood at a window overlooking the cluster.  
  
“I still have so many questions.” Shiro said sadly.  
  
James nodded. “He was a good soldier.”  
  
Keith nodded, then frowned. “Do you think Zarkon is _really_ tracking us?”  
  
“We cannot know for sure. Only Ulaz knew our whereabouts.” Allura said, walking in behind them.  
  
“You don't _really_ think Ulaz gave us up? After he _sacrificed_ himself?” Shiro said as they turned to her.  
  
“I think he deserves the benefit of the doubt.” James frowned.  
  
“Yeah! Maybe Zarkon found out about this place on his own. He's probably been searching for the Blade of Marmora.” Keith nodded firmly.  
  
“It's clear the loss of Ulaz has caused you great concern but, regardless of how Zarkon located us, we cannot stay here any longer. It isn't safe.” Allura shook her head.  
  
“We should meet up with the rest of Ulaz's group, finish what we started.” Keith suggested.  
  
“No. We're not going to the headquarters until we figure out how Zarkon found us. We can't risk losing the only allies we have in this war.” Shiro shook his head firmly.  
  
Keith nodded, looking down. “Right...then, we better get on that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, how could Zarkon be tracking Voltron?


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While repairing the ship after the ro-beast's attack, the Paladins receive another distress signal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Dreamworks & Netflix

“Careful out here.” James warned the others.  
  
“Let's hurry up with these repairs. Zarkon could be here at any moment.” Shiro said, looking off to the side.  
  
Everyone, besides Coran and Allura, were on the outside of the Castleship doing repairs. The fight with the ro-beast had beat up the ship pretty good and they didn't want to risk landing on a planet in case Zarkon showed up and they endangered someone.  
  
“Okay, panel's off. Now, what?” Hunk asked, pulling out a part of the ship.  
  
“Very simple. Just loosen the _blaxums_ on the _somoflange_.” Coran said casually.  
  
Hunk looked at the others and they all shrugged.  
  
“Coran, could you maybe describe it?” James asked.  
  
“Ehhh....don't you have the manual I gave you?” Coran asked.  
  
“It's written _entirely_ in _Altean_!” Pidge groaned.  
  
“Oh, right. Well, it's...you know! It looks like a...hm. I suppose we need to teach you Altean, don't we?”  
  
“That would be a good idea, yes.” James said, as everyone made comments of agreement.  
  
“Well, for now I guess just adjust things until I tell you it's fine.” Coran laughed.  
  
“This thing isn't going to _blow up_ if we make a mistake, is it?” Lance asked.  
  
“Oh, no! Not that one!” Coran said cheerfully.  
  
“Lessons, asap.” Pidge groaned.  
  
“What's 'asap'?” Allura asked.  
  
“It's another acronym. It means 'As soon as possible'.” Pidge explained.  
  
“I see...you use these...'acronyms' a lot, don't you?” Allura said thoughtfully.  
  
“Well, here goes nothing.” Hunk shrugged and started to mess with it.  
  
“Anyways, even if you _did_ understand Altean, Coran got it wrong. You're _supposed_ to loosen the _poklones_ on the _agroclams_.” Allura told them.  
  
“I have no idea.” Hunk admitted.  
  
“Let me try.” Lance moved him to the side and started pushing buttons and adjusting a knob. The part turned red and an alarm started blaring. “Uh oh. That can't be good.” He cringed.  
  
“No, not the _smalters_ , the _poklones_!” Allura corrected them.  
  
“No, no! It's the _blaxums_!” Coran insisted.  
  
“What are you _talking about_!?” Keith asked in exasperation.  
  
“Coran, are you _sure_ this part won't blow up?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Ehhhhh, _pretty_ sure!” Coran replied.  
  
“Move.” Pidge pushed Lance to the side and pushed a handle in. To their relief, it turned blue again and she sighed. “There, fixed.”  
  
“Well done, Pidge!” Allura praised.  
  
“The tech on this ship never ceases to amaze me.” Pidge said, smiling lovingly at it. “It's so mathematically elegant. Its fit is a 100 times more frictionless than any exoskeleton we have on Earth. It's... beautiful.”  
  
“It's not a sunset, Pidge.” Lance shrugged.  
  
“You're right. A billion sunsets just happen every day. Some genius engineer actually built this.” Pidge gently stroked the top of the part and then put it back into place.  
  
“Kinda looks like a big, delicious curly fry.” Hunk said dreamily as he watch it go down, then yelped as he got hit in the head by something. “What the?” He looked to his side.  
  
They seemed to be going through a harmless field of some snowball-like objects. Shiro summoned his shield. “All right, we're prepared for this. Remember your rogue projectile cluster training from the Garrison. First, we need a temporary shelter.” He gasped as he was suddenly hit from behind. “What the?” He looked over.  
  
Lance smiled sheepishly. “Oh, sorry, Shiro. I was trying to hit Keith.” He was hit in the face by a space-snowball and growled a bit.  
  
Keith chuckled, already holding another one. “Like that?”  
  
James grabbed one as well, considering the texture. It felt kind of spongy, actually. He was hit in the side of the head with one and looked over to see Pidge quickly drawing her hand back with a grin. “Oh, really?” He threw his at her and grabbed another.  
  
“All right, guys.” Shiro tried to calm them, but was hit by one and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, oh! Okay, now, it's on!” He threw one at Pidge as well.   
  
“Yes! Squishy asteroid fight!” Hunk cheered as he grabbed one and threw it at Shiro. Shiro blocked with his shield and threw one at Hunk, while Keith and Lance exchanged blows.  
  
“Looks like it's three on three. Bring it!” Lance challenged.  
  
Keith blocked an attack aimed for James with his shield and grinned. “You're going _down_.”  
  
“Shiro, duck!” James said. Shiro ducked down as one was thrown at him and they were soon throwing the asteroids back and forth over the surface of the ship, some of them ducking to find cover and laughing as they battled, using their shields to block what they could.  
  
Pidge paused to catch her breath behind her shield and looked at the one in her hand. “Hmm...wait a minute!”  
  
“What's up?” Lance asked before squawking as he got a face-full of asteroid. “Okay, time out! Pidge noticed something!”  
  
“Okay, okay.” Shiro held up a hand. “Time out. Time out, everyone. Pidge, what'cha got?”  
  
“I don't think these are asteroids.” Pidge said, getting up. “Coran, I'm going to need a containment unit.”  
  
“Just a tick.” Coran said, before one was sent out to them.  
  
“They appear to be some sort of hyper-resilient spore.” Allura said thoughtfully.  
  
“Ewww, we've been throwing _spores_ at each other?” Lance asked.  
  
“Hey, _you_ started it.” James reminded him.  
  
“Yeah, but that was _before_ we found out they were spores.” Lance pouted.  
  
“Well, they were harmless, and we had fun.” Shiro nodded.  
  
“This bioluminescent pulsing doesn't seem natural. It appears programmed. I think it's a code. “ Pidge said, putting the spore into the containment unit.  
  
“A code? From who?” Hunk asked.   
  
“I don't know. I mean, it makes no _sense_. You can't _program_ a _spore_.” Pidge shook her head.  
  
“If anyone can figure it out, it's _you_ , Pidge. “ Shiro smiled.  
  
“Before that, _everyone_ needs to come in for _decontamination_.” Allura told them.  
  
–  
  
The decontamination process started off pretty typical, a nice group shower in your suits. Pidge and Hunk still squawked when it came on and Keith looked like a wet cat in the rain while Shiro, Lance and James wiped their hands on the suit to help the shower along. Then the room filled up with soap bubbles and water up to their waists, which Pidge ended up floating in and Hunk laughed as he splashed around. Then they were engulfed in water that filled up the entire room before it drained and a warm wind blew on them to finally dry them off, which sent poor Pidge into the wall.  
  
Only once it was over did Keith finally relax his tense posture a little. The light above the door turned from red to blue and James walked over to help Pidge up. “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah.” Pidge groaned. “I decided I hate the decontamination process, though.”  
  
James chuckled and then they all went through the door. “Yeah, it was _pretty_ crazy.”  
  
“James?” Keith looked over at him. “Can we...can we talk? Alone?”  
  
“Sure.” James nodded and followed him to their room. Keith watched the others head for the bridge without them and then they went into their room, closing the door behind them. James paused to lock it and then walked over to sit on the bed with him. “What's up?”  
  
“I've been doing some...some thinking. Ever since I saw Ulaz's sword.” He pulled out his knife and showed it to him. “It's...it's the same marking, James. _The same_ _marking_. It...it _has_ to be related. What if...what if my mother was a member of the Blade? A-And she could _still_ be.”  
  
“It's possible. But, that would mean that you're--” James paused when he heard a knock at the door and walked over to unlock and open it as Keith stashed the knife under their pillow. “Yes?”  
  
“Oh, James! I was wondering if you'd seen one of the mice? He has something of mine.” Coran said, looking around.  
  
“Which one?” James asked.  
  
“We haven't seen any mice.” Keith shook his head.  
  
“I'll find you, Platt.” Coran turned to go.  
  
“Wait, Coran!” Keith got up to go out to him. “Do you think the Galra ever went to Earth? Is that possible? They would have taken it over, right?”  
  
“Oh, I think you'd _know_ if the Galra were there.” Coran said matter-of-factly.  
  
“The Blue Lion was there. Did a Galra pilot the Blue Lion, too?” Keith asked.  
  
“What's that about the Blue Lion?” Lance asked, walking up to them.  
  
“”I was just...trying to figure out how it got on Earth.” Keith said, glancing away.  
  
“Well, I can assure you that the pilot was _not_ Galra. In fact, they were at WAR with the Galra, until Alfor got them to make peace!” Coran said cheerfully.  
  
“I...I see.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Why are you asking about that, anyway?” Lance asked.  
  
“Uh, just...curious.” Keith turned to go back to his room. “You know, meeting Ulaz, I thought maybe there was a nice Galra that found Earth or...or something.”  
  
“That's unlikely. The other Galra would've followed them there and taken over it for sure.” Coran shook his head.  
  
“Right...silly idea.” Keith said, nodding.  
  
He walked into their room and James shut and locked the door before turning to watch him walk to the bed. “Need a distraction?” He asked.  
  
“Uhm...I don't know. We can just cuddle, I guess.” Keith curled up on the bed.  
  
James nodded and walked over to sit next to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen. “So, you think you might be Galra?” He asked quietly.  
  
Keith nodded. “It's possible. I was able to use their tech, and the sword had the same mark...but...I can't tell _anyone_ but _you_. You're the _only_ one who wouldn't judge me harshly for it.”  
  
“You think _Shiro_ would?” James asked.  
  
“Maybe not _before_ , but...they _tortured_ him, James.” He looked up at him. “He'd _hate_ me if he knew.”  
  
James sighed. “I don't think so, but...I understand your apprehension. We'll keep it just between us.”  
  
“Maybe it's not exclusive to Galra.” Keith said softly. “Maybe...maybe _anyone_ can use their tech, like _we_ can use Altean tech. We don't know for _sure_ , right? But, it just...there's too much...”  
  
“Well, it'd explain the claws and fangs.” James mused.  
  
“T-The _what_?” Keith looked at him.  
  
James raised an eyebrow. “You never noticed that when you get _really_ worked up, you get claws and fangs?”  
  
“I-I _do_?” Keith looked at his hand.  
  
“Mmhm. And your eyes turn kind of cat-like. I figured you weren't entirely human.” James shrugged.  
  
“Why didn't you _tell_ me?” Keith looked at him.  
  
“I assumed you knew.” James kissed him gently. “Sorry.”  
  
Keith let out a soft whine and buried his face in his collarbone. “From now on, assume I'm an unobservant dumbass and _tell_ me these things.” He looked up at him. “...Cat or lizard?”  
  
“The square root of cat _is_ lizard, so does it matter?” James asked.  
  
“...No, I guess no—' _the square root of cat'_?” Keith laughed and shoved him lightly. “You are such a nerd!”  
  
James held him a bit tighter. “Yeah, but I'm _your_ nerd.”  
  
“Oh my god, stop being so...so _you_.” Keith buried his face in James' chest, his face red. “And take your clothes off.”  
  
“Oh, so _now_ you want to do more?” James grinned.  
  
“Take off your clothes or I'll _rip_ them off, you suave motherfucker.” Keith kissed him deeply.  
  
James grinned. “Yes, _sir_.”  
  
“Guys! Check this out!” Pidge said excitedly.  
  
James looked up. “Hm. Looks like we have to wait.”  
  
Keith groaned. “Bad timing, Pidge...”  
  
–  
  
They all gathered around Pidge as she worked at a machine over by the Green Lion. The spore was at one end of the machine while she worked at the other, the machine beeping cheerily at them.  
  
“Oh, oh! I've seen this experiment.” Hunk said, looking at the spore. “Why do we need to get electricity from a potato?” He looked at her.  
  
“What? No, no. I was able to crack the 'sporse code'.” Pidge chuckled at her name for it. “I ran the bioluminescent pattern through a variety of code-breaking sequences, including this homemade virtual Turing machine. Of course, I had to make a few tweaks to the original design, because, obviously, there have been several advancements since he designed it.” She frowned. “Although, you have to admit, Turing was a shining light in the world of science in an age when far too many were still--”  
  
“Pidge!” Keith snapped, alarming her into a yelp. “What does it say?”  
  
“Relax.” James told Keith quietly.  
  
“Oh, yeah. 'Under attack. Galra. Help'. And then, there are coordinates.” Pidge translated for them.  
  
“It's a distress signal. Good work, Pidge.” Shiro told her, then turned to Coran. “Get those coordinates into the castle-ship's navigation system.”  
  
Coran nodded. “Will do!”  
  
–  
  
The ride to Olkarion, the planet that'd sent the distress signal, was long enough for Keith and James to return to their room and take care of Keith's pent-up lust. By the time they'd finished, they were almost there and Keith went to the bridge with James, happy as a clam.  
  
“To remind you all, the signal came from Olkarion, home to the Olkari. They are a proud class of engineers, builders of vast cities that could change shape at the whim of their creators.” Coran said as he stood in front of a screen displaying the world.  
  
“They had a seemingly magical ability to manipulate solid metal. With just a wave of their hands, they could build a computer inside a block of steel.” Allura added.  
  
“Whoa.” Pidge breathed, stars in her eyes.  
  
“An Olkari once gave me _this_!” Coran pulled out a cube and it started to float.  
  
“What is it?” Lance asked.  
  
“Uh, hello? It's a floating cube!” Coran laughed. “Oh, this guy. And watch! My name is Coran and I'm a gorgeous man.” He said to it.  
  
The cube beeped before repeating what he said. “My name is Coran and I'm a gorgeous man.”  
  
“Why would a society full of literal tech wizards use _spores_ to send a distress signal?” Keith asked.  
  
“Maybe it's less likely to be intercepted?” James suggested.  
  
“Who _cares_? When do we get to see that _city_?” Pidge asked excitedly.  
  
“Actually, Pidge, the distress signal isn't coming from the city. It's coming from... the forest.” Allura said, changing their view.  
  
Pidge let out a disappointed sound. “Ohh...”  
  
–  
  
“Why doesn't anyone ever send a distress signal from a _cool_ place? I _hate_ the outdoors. Nothing but sunburn and poison oak!” Pidge griped as they few towards the forest.  
  
“Because these people fled their homes to escape the Galra attack, Holt.” James said sternly. “We're in a war, and that means that we're rarely going to be getting distress signals from any 'cool places'. All the 'cool places' are already taken over, like that city over there.” He jabbed a thumb towards it.  
  
“I-I know that!” Pidge said, flustered.  
  
“I like it here. It's quiet.” Keith said, smiling.  
  
“Besides, with your armor on, you don't have to worry about sunburn _or_ poison oak.” James went on. “And, once we help these people, you can explore the city to your heart's content.”  
  
“Provided it's not another _trap_.” Hunk said anxiously.  
  
“Hunk, don't _say_ that!” Lance cried, then yelped in alarm. “Are those _arrows_?!”  
  
“Uhm, are we being _attacked_? By _arrows_?” Keith asked.  
  
“I dunno.” Shiro said. “But, something's dragging my lion down to the surface!”  
  
“Yeah, something's pulling Blue down, too!” Lance told them.  
  
“And I can't control my Pod.” James said, struggling to try and regain control.  
  
They all got pulled into the forest where they saw a bunch of weird-looking mechs and a crowd of people. “What in the...” James murmured.  
  
They were all landed safely and every pilot stared blankly at the situation before Hunk spoke first. “Are those... _wooden mech suits_?”  
  
“Are you _kidding_ me? We got taken down by a bunch of _tree people_!” Lance cried.  
  
“Maybe they sent the spores.” James suggested.  
  
“I'll...talk to them.” Shiro said, then sent a broadcast. “We come in peace!”  
  
“Yeah, like that line never ends badly.” Keith mumbled.  
  
One of the people stepped forward, taking off her hood. “Could it be?” She said in awe. “Voltron?”  
  
Pidge opened the hatch on the roof of her Lion and got out, holding up the spore in its capsule. “We found your distress signal!” She called.  
  
The woman smiled. “Praise Lubos!”  
  
“LUBOS!” The crowd cheered around her.  
  
Lubos must be their deity, James figured.  
  
–  
  
“When the Galra attacked, only a few of us escaped the cities.” The Olkari woman, who introduced herself as Ryner, said as she led them through the forest to their hideaway. “We were forced to flee into the forest.”  
  
“How long have you lived like this?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Many deca-pheobs.” The Olkari said grimly. “But, as you can see, our people are resilient. We never stopped evolving. Instead, we adapted out skills to the environment.”  
  
“It's beautiful.” James breathed, looking at the homes built into the trees – no, made out of the trees _themselves._  
  
Judging from Pidge's awe-filled gaze, she felt the same way.   
  
Pidge watched as another Olkari made a plant-mech bug fly around. “Coran was right, Ryner! You really _are_ the most incredible engineers in the universe. To be able to switch from working with precision machinery to a bunch of sticks!”  
  
“Nature's designs are superior to any that we could devise.” Ryner smiled.  
  
“No offense, but I'll take my computer over a tree _any_ day.” Pidge said with a humoring expression.  
  
“You two can talk science later. Let's assemble Voltron and get rid of these Galra invaders.” Shiro said, nodding firmly.  
  
“It's not that simple, I'm afraid. The Galra have our leader, Lubos.” Ryner shook her head.  
  
“Lubos...” The other Olkari said mournfully.  
  
Oh, so Lubos was their leader, not a deity.  
  
“If you attack, who _knows_ what they'll do to him?” Ryner went on.  
  
“Then, we'll just have to rescue him.” Shiro said, turning to the others. “Let's discuss strategy.”  
  
“It might be best to sneak in unnoticed, so we shouldn't use our Altean tech.” James suggested.  
  
“I have just the thing.” Ryner smiled. “Come with me, Paladins.”  
  
–  
  
Ryner led them to a part of the forest where other Olkari were standing near some plants. “Um...Ryner, where _are_ we?” Keith asked.  
  
“This is the armory.” Ryner said as they watched Olkari create guns out of plants with glowing gauntlets.   
  
“Whoa...” Shiro breathed as they all stared in awe. Pidge stared with stars in her eyes, eagerly leaning in to see better.  
  
An Olkari walked to a tree and placed his hand on it. A light went up the tree and then a glowing pod dropped down from above and crashed down behind them. “Whoa!” They all yelled, backing away from it.  
  
The pod unfurled and opened up, revealing it was one of the plant-mechs.   
  
“Cool!” Lance grinned.  
  
“That...might work.” James said, nodding.  
  
“Uh, can _I_ get one of those?” Keith asked.  
  
“Of course. You can each have one.” Ryner said as she went to open a bud and pulled out glowing headsets, handing them each one. “Now, the key to operating it is understanding that the nanocellulose responds to electrical impulses from the neural pathways connected through this.”  
  
“Do what now?” Lance asked as he looked at his headband.  
  
“Mm... Mm!” Hunk looked up from licking the headband. “Makes my tongue itchy!”  
  
“ _Why_ did you just...?” James raised an eyebrow.  
  
“That's your interface?” Pidge asked as she put the headset on.  
  
“Of course, all commands need to come as binary coded messages.” Ryner explained.  
  
“So, like this.” Pidge said as she walked over to a tree and focused with her hand on it. The light went up the tree and a pod-mech dropped down.  
  
“Yes! Excellent!” Ryner praised.  
  
Lance put on the headset and walked up to a tree, placing his hand on it. “...I think mine is just a tree.”  
  
“Nothing's happening for me, either.” Keith looked a bit disappointed.  
  
“Don't worry, it looks like Pidge is the only one managing it.” James assured him.  
  
“You must have a deep connection with nature.” Ryner said to Pidge.  
  
“Not really. My allergies and pale skin don't mix with outdoor living.” Pidge said, climbing into her brand-new plant-mech.  
  
“Pidge is our resident tech expert.” Shiro explained.  
  
“Well, that explains it.” Ryner smiled. “Like the Olkari, you understand that, at the deepest level, trees, metal, you, me... we're all made up of the same cosmic dust, all arranged by the laws of mathematics.”  
  
“Does this mean I should start gardening?” Pidge asked dryly.  
  
“It means you're going to need to give your friends a ride.” Ryner said as Lance took off his headband with a pout.  
  
–  
  
“This way! To the edge of the forest! To save our king!” Ryner said as the two plant-mechs moved through the forest.  
  
They reached a vantage point overlooking the city and stopped to survey the situation.  
  
“Their headquarters are impenetrable from the ground, but there is one way in, a small opening in the roof. It goes all the way down to an open courtyard.” Ryner said, pointing it out.  
  
Keith looked that part of the building up and down. “...That's a long drop.”  
  
“But, there you will have total access to the building. The hard part will be getting onto the roof undetected.” Ryner said grimly.  
  
“ _That_ won't be a problem.” Shiro assured her with a smile.  
  
“Whoa, what, what is THAT?!” Hunk asked, pointing another direction.  
  
A giant purple cube was standing taller than the building. “Is _that_ part of the building!?” Hunk asked.  
  
“My Lubos!” Ryner exclaimed. “It can't be!”  
  
“Hey! That looks like the cube Coran gave me!” Pidge said, pulling it out of her side-pouch.  
  
“I haven't seen one of those in many deca-pheobs. We used to play with them as children. But this... Only King Lubos could have designed one _that_ size.” Ryner said, her brow furrowed.  
  
“Why would he _do_ that?” Keith asked.  
  
“I can't imagine it was by _choice_.” James said grimly.  
  
“Indeed. They must have _forced_ him to reveal his designs and reconstruct it as a weapon. From the looks of it, I'd say it's almost finished.” Ryner looked worried.  
  
“Okay, we need to act fast. Everyone, back to base. I have a plan.” Shiro ordered.  
  
–  
  
“First, we'll need to get to the top of that tower. Since the Green Lion has stealth capabilities, Pidge, you're the drop ship. You'll take Keith, James, Hunk, Lance, and me to the roof, then drop back to a safe position. After the drop, we'll use a sensor to scan the building for any Olkari biorhythms.” Shiro said.  
  
“Alright. Everyone onto the Green Lion!” Pidge said, heading for her.  
  
They all got on and took off, the Green Lion cloaking as they left the forest.  
  
When they arrived, Pidge hovered it as the others hovered down the tall tower with their jetpacks and then took off after planting the sensor. They then found their way through, dodging sentries, until they heard a man sobbing.  
  
“That must be Lubos.” Keith whispered.  
  
“What are they _doing_ to him?” James cringed.  
  
“Let's hurry.” Shiro said, nodding.  
  
They all ran in, the sobbing continuing, and stopped short when they saw a movie on with two Olkari in front of it – only one of them in chains, and it _wasn't_ Lubos.  
  
“Betrayal!” The man sobbed. “She _loves_ you!” He sobbed harder.  
  
“This...isn't right.” James murmured.  
  
“King Lubos?” Shiro asked hesitantly.  
  
“Yes?” Lubos looked over. “Who are you? The jesters I ordered?”  
  
James narrowed his eyes and reached out to take Keith's hand, seeing him on the verge of lashing out. “What do you mean? Haven't you been _tortured_? _Imprisoned_?”  
  
“We're here to _rescue_ you.” Lance said, frowning.  
  
“Hmm...” Lubos reached over to something and then an alarm blared. James summoned his gun on reflex, and the others followed suit when a wall opened up to reveal Galra on the other side.  
  
“Looks like someone came to _rescue_ you, Lubos.” The Galra in a commander's uniform said with a smirk.  
  
Shiro looked at the Galra with confusion before realization realized his eyes. “You turned your back on your people to _save your own skin_?!”  
  
“I'm doing this _for_ my people! They wanted to _fight_ the Galra, but they are too _powerful_! The Galra could destroy us!” Lubos insisted.  
  
“So, you helped _enslave_ your people to build some _super-weapon_?” Lance demanded.  
  
“Don't make me the bad guy! He forced me to do it!” Lubos pointed to the Galra.  
  
“Did he _force-feed_ you, too?!” Lance gestured to the full plate of food next to him.  
  
“Uh...” Lubos faltered.  
  
“ _You're no King._ ” Keith growled, his eyes narrowed and teeth bared.   
  
James glanced at them to make sure they were still human, but then Keith was breaking from his grip to lunge at the Olkari king, the chained Olkari shoving him forward as he did. Lubos cried out in alarm as he was held to Keith's chest with a blade at his throat.  
  
“Okay, we're walking out of here! Anyone tries to stop us and Lubos gets it!” Keith snapped, holding the blade closer to his neck.  
  
“Whoa, K-Keith!” Shiro cried in alarm.  
  
“That came out of _nowhere_!” Lance cried.  
  
Not really, not if you really _knew_ him. “Keith, calm down.” James said, stepping forward. “We're here to rescue him, not kill him.”  
  
“Someone like him doesn't _deserve_ to be rescued!” Keith snapped. “This is a hostage situation now!”  
  
“La-sai, what are you doing?” Lubos asked, looking at the other Olkari.  
  
“You betrayed our people! I can't live this lie anymore!” La-sai said firmly.  
  
“You don't want me to hurt your genius engineer, right?” Keith said, glaring at the Galra Commander.  
  
The Galra Commander chuckled. “Oh, be my guest. His work is done. The cube is complete.” He waved his hand dismissively.  
  
“What? But—But, I thought we had a deal!” Lubos protested.  
  
“Guards, put them _all_ out of their misery.” The commander ordered. The wall next to him was suddenly blown open and he narrowly avoided being hit by a laser.  
  
“Your ride is here!” Pidge said cheerfully, opening the Lion for them.  
  
“Just in time!” Shiro said, heading over with Lance and Hunk. James walked over to grab Lubos' arm as Keith took the other one and they both hauled him in after the others.  
  
The Commander recovered and got up. “Engage the cube! Take down the lion!” He ordered while the Galra sentries fired on the Lion as it started to take off.  
  
“That was close.” James said, placing his hand on Keith's shoulder.  
  
Keith nodded, putting handcuffs on Lubos.  
  
“The cube is operational!” Shiro said urgently. “We've got to get back to the other lions and form Voltron!”  
  
“On it!” Pidge said as they went into stealth mode again and headed for the forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now we've got a super-weapon to fight!
> 
> ((A/N: This chapter is already 12 pages long, so the exciting conclusion to the Olkarion adventure will be in chapter 16!))


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to take back the city!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

The Green Lion set down and opened up and the Paladins came out, with James and Keith hauling Lubos at the front. They shoved him forward and he stumbled to his knees, La-sai stepping out of the Green Lion with them.  
  
“Lubos...” The gathered Olkari said with concern.  
  
“ What's going on?” Ryner asked, gesturing to Lubos' bound state.  
  
Shiro stepped forward. “While your countrymen starved, King Lubos was well taken care of by the Galra. He  _ willingly _ helped them build that cube,  _ willingly _ helped to enslave his own people.” He said firmly.  
  
The Olkari all gasped in horror. “Lubos...”  
  
“I know you're devastated, but it's time to be strong and use your Olkari spirit to fight alongside Voltron and take back your planet!” Shiro said, raising a fist in the air.  
  
“Lubos, how  _ could _ you?” Ryner demanded.  
  
“I... I was only trying to — ” Lubos stammered.  
  
“Enough! We must free our people!” Ryner turned back to the other Olkari.  
  
They all cheered. Shiro turned back to the other Paladins. “Everyone, to your Lions! James, to your Pod.”  
  
James nodded and ran to his Pod as the others ran to their Lions before they all took off. The Lions flew off in formation to form Voltron and James activated his particle barrier and contacted the castle. “Your Highness, we're going to need backup on the surface. There's a super-weapon that's just been activated.”  
  
“We'll help where we can. Do we need to evacuate anyone?” Allura asked.  
  
“Unconfirmed. Stand by.” James flew towards the cube as it approached the forest and fired on it. The cube fired back at him and he swerved to dodge it.  
  
“Let me know asap.” Allura told him.  
  
James chuckled. “Affirmative.”  
  
“What's so funny? Did I use it wrong?” Allura asked. “You must feel the way that I do whenever you misuse the word  _ quiznak _ ...”  
  
“Yeah? What does  _ quiznak _ mean?” James asked as he fired missiles on the cube. It fired missiles back at him, and then Voltron came to join the fight, using a shield to block a laser attack.  
  
“Uh—it means—we'll discuss this later!” Allura said, her face going pink. “Focus on the mission!” She ended the call.  
  
“Yes, ma'am.” James fired on the cube again.  
  
“Did it just  _ absorb _ our lasers?” Pidge asked, sending out a call to everyone.  
  
“Yeah, it did the same with my missiles.” James said with a cringe.  
  
“We need to increase firepower! Hunk, use your blaster!” Shiro ordered.  
  
“I don't think that's a good idea...” Pidge said, frowning.  
  
“Got it!” Hunk said   
  
Voltron formed its yellow blaster and fired on the cube. It hit the cube with a big blast that lit up the surrounding area. “Yeah! I think it's working!” Hunk cheered.  
  
“Is it?” James frowned doubtfully.  
  
“Not if I'm right.” Pidge cringed.  
  
The blast finished and the cube remained, glowing white, before it returned to normal and then fired the  _ same blast _ out at them.  
  
“Holy CROW!” Hunk said as they quickly blocked with their shield. It shoved them back quite a bit of a distance.  
  
“It's giving back whatever we fire into it, like Coran's echo cube!” Shiro realized.  
  
“That's what I was trying to tell you guys! It's learning! Making its own versions of our weapons to use against us!” Pidge explained.  
  
“I figured  _ that _ out when it copied my missiles!” James said, shaking his head.  
  
“We can't just sit here. We've got to move!” Lance yelped.  
  
They quickly dodged another blast, flying into the air as James did the same.  
  
“How do we beat it?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Maybe, if we form our sword, we can cut through the surface and hack right into the center thinking point place?” Lance suggested.  
  
“Can't be any worse than what's happening now.” Keith said grimly.  
  
“Let's do it. Form sword!” Shiro ordered.  
  
Voltron formed their sword and flew towards the cube. They cut it clean in half and Pidge cheered. “It's working!”  
  
The two parts reacted like they were about to attack and Shiro asked. “It's still operational! Re-engage!”  
  
“I think cutting it is a bad idea!” James told them as they sliced them both in half again. “Now there's more than one to deal with!”  
  
The - now four - cubes fell towards the forest and Hunk cheered. “We did it! They're going down!”  
  
“Guys, I _ really _ think that was a bad idea.” James said, shaking his head.  
  
“Why?” Lance asked.  


The cubes all reactivated and started firing on them. “Because I just  _ just said  _ there's  _ more than one to deal with _ !” James said as the laser hit his particle barrier.  
  
“...Oh.” Lance cringed.  
  
“We've got to move! Move!” Shiro said as they both flew away from the cubes. He grunted as they were hit. “We can't fight them like this! We need to split up! Back into lions!” He ordered.  
  
The Lions split off and flew ahead of the cubes, which were in hot pursuit.  
  
“James, how's your shield?” Keith called in.  
  
“I'm fine, Keith. The fight's barely started.” James assured him as he swerved to avoid a shot.  
  
“Let's see if I can  _ freeze _ these guys!” Lance spoke up.  
  
“Lance, no!” James yelled, wincing as Lance's ice blast rebounded on him.  
  
“Oh no! So cold! So cold!” Lance whimpered.  
  
“I got him!” Keith flew over and used his heat ray to melt the ice on the Blue Lion.  
  
“Phew! Thanks, Keith!” Lance said gratefully.  
  
“You got it.” Keith grinned as he flew away to avoid being hit by a blast.  
  
“Shiro, what are we going to do?” Hunk asked.  
  
“There doesn't seem to be any way to stop them, but we can't let this weapon get into Zarkon's hands!”  
  
“It's reflecting  _ everything _ we throw at it!” James said. “I mean, we could try bodyslamming into it, but I don't know if it'd work!”  
  
“I could try it!” Hunk volunteered.  
  
Pidge suddenly screamed and James swerved the Pod around to head towards the Green Lion as the Black Lion did the same.  
  
“Pidge!” Shiro called out.  
  
The Green Lion fell into the woods and they dove in after her. “Please be okay...” James murmured, looking over the woods.  
  
“Pidge, are you okay?!” Hunk cried over the helm-comm.  
  
Pidge groaned. “Yeah. Wait. How  _ am _ I hearing you?” She asked.  
  
“Pidge, we're on your helm-comm.” James frowned.  
  
“But, I thought we bonded already...” Pidge said with confusion.  
  
“I don't know how.” Shiro frowned. “But, it sounds like Pidge is figuring this out.”  
  
“Alright, let's leave this to her.” James turned back and flew towards the battle, just in time to block the Red Lion being hit by a laser.  
  
“Thanks! Where were you?” Keith asked.  
  
“Checking on Pidge.” James said as they flew away from the cubes. “She's talking to her Lion, it sounds like.”  
  
“Oh, is _ that  _ what she's doing?” Lance asked.  
  
“Well, she's talking to  _ someone _ .” Shiro chimed in. “Sounded like the Lion. Anyways, we should keep the cubes as distracted as we can until we can find a way to beat it.”  
  
“How?” Keith asked.  
  
“Just...keep it distracted!” Shiro fired on the cubes and they fired back. “We have to keep them away from the Olkari!”  
  
They fired on the cubes and dodged the retaliation, some of them not getting out of the way in time. James winced as his particle barrier was hit by the cubes' blasts and he ducked to get out of the way quickly.  
  
“Pidge, where are you?!” Shiro called. “We need you!”  
  
They dodged another volley of blasts, Hunk slamming into one of them to try and do something that couldn't be reflected, and soon found themselves all surrounded on all sides by the cubes.  
  
“What now?” James asked.  
  
“Pidge!” Keith called, and then they all cried oput as they were forced to the ground, electrocuted by the cubes.  
  
“Guys, hang on!” Pidge said, calling in.  
  
“Pidge!” They all said in relief.  
  
The Green Lion sped out of the woods and zipped around the cubes, confusing them as she dodged every hit.  
  
“Whoa, Pidge! What's going on? You're booking!” Hunk asked in awe.  
  
“I'm not sure, but I feel more connected with my lion than ever! I know what I have to do!” Pidge said with a confident expression.  
  
The Green Lion roared as it flew up and then she turned and fired on a cube with a green ray of light. The cube absorbed the attack and then turned green instead of purple. Then giant vines burst out of the cube and started to tear it apart from inside.  
  
“Whoa!” Lance breathed. “How'd you do  _ that _ ?!”  
  
“That's right! Circle up, everybody! Get some of this!” Pidge said as she fired on the rest of the cubes, who suffered the same fate as the first one.  
  
“Vines...” Hunk chuckled. “Well, that is  _ not _ the way I thought a giant cube of death would go down.”  
  
The Green Lion lowered and stood triumphantly on top of one of the fallen cubes. Pidge got out and sat on top, grinning and waving to the others.  
  
“Great job, Holt.” James praised.  
  
“Now, let's get back to the city and help them take it back!” Shiro said.  
  
Pidge nodded and jumped back in before the Green Lion took off into the air. They all took off, heading for the city.  
  
\--  
  
The Galra ships were taking off when they got to the city, and they escaped into the warp as soon as they left the atmosphere. The Olkari cheered as they reclaimed their city and the Paladins and James landed their ships and went out to greet them. The Castle landed nearby and Allura nad coran came out to join the gathering.  
  
Ryner stepped out to meet them and smiled. “I want to thank you all. You helped us get our home back. And, for that, we will never be able to repay you.”  
  
“Just promise me that when it's time to take the fight to Zarkon, we can count on the Olkari for help.” Shiro said with a smile and an extended hand.  
  
Ryner took his hand and nodded. “Now and forever.”  
  
“Here, this is for you to contact us, or us to contact you.” Allura said, stepping forward with a device. “Please, do not hesitate to. It'd be good to keep in touch. I am Princess Allura of Altea. It's a pleasure to meet you, and I'm sorry I wasn't much help.”  
  
“You were _ plenty _ of help.” Ryner assured her. “You sent Voltron here to help us. And we will gladly accept this device. Thank you so much for coming.”  
  
Allura smiled.  
  
Ryner turned to Pidge. “And you... The spirit of the Olkari resides in you.” She placed her hand on Pidge's shoulder. “The bond between you and your Lion has grown stronger than ever.”  
  
Pidge smiled gratefully. “Without you, I would  _ never _ have been able to unlock my Lion's hidden power.”  
  
–  
  
They bid the Olkari goodbye and set out again. As much as they'd love to stay longer, they knew that doing do with Zarkon tracking them somehow would result in the Olkari facing a much deadlier threat. James sat back in his chair, thinking of their battle before. Two of them had battled him, and he'd batted them around like a cat with a ball or toy mice. Compared to him, they were  _ nothing _ . He could've killed them easily, and he  _ played _ with them.  
  
They were out of their league. As Zarkon had said, they were children using machines they didn't understand - pushing random buttons and hoping they didn't blow something up. Compared to the Emperor of an entire fleet...  
  
They _ had _ to figure out how he was tracking them. They _ had _ to find the Blade of Marmora. They  _ needed _ allies that could take him down from the inside, but right now...it wasn't safe to stop  _ anywhere _ for long.  
  
“Nice job, Pidge.” Shiro said, drawing James' attention.  
  
“You know, it's weird. I've always been a tech junkie. That's how I connected with the world. But, for the first time, I feel connected to  _ everything _ . I guess it's like Ryner said. We're all made up of the same cosmic dust.” Pidge said with awe in her voice.  
  
“So, that means we're all _ related _ . This ship, those stars, the Olkari. Even the  _ Galra _ .” Keith said.  
  
“Uh-oh. I think Keith just blew his own mind.” Hunk said teasingly.  
  
Keith pouted and crossed his arms over his chest defensively as everyone else laughed. James frowned a bit and got up to join the group.  
  
“What?” Hunk shrugged as he laughed.  
  
“You know, Princess, we never finished that conversation earlier.” James spoke up.  
  
“Conversation?” Allura asked.  
  
“Yeah. You were going to tell me what  _ quiznak _ meant?” James raised an eyebrow.  
  
“O-Oh! I...yes, I...uhm, Coran, do you want to take this one?” Allura looked at him.  
  
“Well, you see, to  _ quiznak _ is to, er, fornicate?” Coran said, his cheeks pink. “Though, it's a rather crude word for it.”  
  
“So...it's the Altean word for 'fuck'?” Pidge asked.  
  
Lance's jaw dropped. “You taught me to _ swear _ in Altean!” He pointed a finger at Coran accusingly.  
  
“I did no such thing! I said it once and you, like children, latched onto it and mimicked it like the echo cubes! Oh, speaking of which, I got another one!” He pulled out a cube and it split into several smaller ones “Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man!” He said in a sing-song voice.  
  
“Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man!” The cubes echoed.  
  
James chuckled. “Well, the more you know, huh?” He linked his arm with Keith's.  
  
Hunk made a fart noise with his lips and the cubes echoed it, causing the group to laugh at the silliness.  
  
“Whoa!” Hunk suddenly looked up.  
  
“What's that?” Coran turned to look and they all gasped.  
  
“Oh no!” Coran said, seeing Zarkon's ship  _ right outside their window, _ accompanied by a huge fleet.  
  
“...Oh,  _ quiznak _ .” James cringed as the cubes echoed Coran's latest exclamation.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, fuck" indeed.
> 
> ((A/N: I hope you enjoyed the double-feature!))


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon's playing a deadly game of tag with Voltron, and cheating somehow! With damaged ships and no backup, the Voltron team has to figure out how he's doing it while fending off Zarkon's forces!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“Zarkon! How did he _find_ us?” Allura asked in alarm.  
  
“His Commander must've radioed him from Olkarion.” Keith cringed. “Should've killed him.”  
  
“We need to wormhole, now! Everyone to your stations.” Shiro ordered. “We've got to put some distance between us and Zarkon. This could be the fight of our lives.”  
  
They all ran to their chairs and sat down. Hunk looked at the army before them and shrank back in his seat. “That's _sure_ a lot of fighters...”  
  
“Allura, can you evade these fighters? We can't have them following us through the wormhole.” Shiro said, not taking his eyes off the giant ship before them.  
  
“I can try.” Allura replied.  
  
They started to fly away from the army, the lasers hitting their particle barrier. “Keith, Lance, let's lay down some covering fire!” Shiro told them as they launched discs that matched their colors.  
  
“It's a good thing the Castle wasn't in that cube battle.” James said as he watched his screen. “We're definitely going to need some repairs, though.”  
  
“Lance, incoming, 12 o'clock high!” Pidge told him.  
  
“Got it!” Lance started to fire on the ships above him, but Keith's disc banged into his and he took the shot instead. “Hey!”  
  
“Sorry! Gotta be quick!” Keith said teasingly.  
  
“How's THAT for quick?” Lance said, banging his disc into Keith's.  
  
“Heey.” Keith pouted.  
  
“Cadets, behave!” James snapped.  
  
“Don't dish it out if you can't take it!” Lance taunted.  
  
“Knock it off, you two! Stay in your zones!” Shiro said firmly. “Keep calling out those fighters, Pidge. Hunk, James, how are the defenses holding?”  
  
“Particle barrier's at 45%.” James told them. “And dropping fast.”  
  
“Is _that_ what that says? Oh, my eyes are so tired.” Hunk groaned, rubbing at his face.  
  
“Down to 40%.” James cringed.  
  
“Keith, you've got trouble at 3 o'clock!” Pidge told him.  
  
“Thanks!” Keith said, firing on those fighters.  
  
“I know we just came off an intense battle, but we've got to stay focused, just until we jump.” Shiro told them.  
  
“And when is _that_?” Keith asked.  
  
“Allura?” James looked over at her.  
  
“They're still too close! We need to gain more speed!” Coran told them as Allura tried to evade more lasers.  
  
James grunted. “35%!” He yelled.  
  
“Lance, Keith, Shiro, we've got a 6 and a 12 coming!” Pidge called.  
  
“Geez, they're relentless!” Lance cried.  
  
“I've got an idea! Hold on!” Allura said as she suddenly changed direction.  
  
“Allura, what are you doing?” Pidge asked.  
  
“I'm going to use this moon's gravity to gain speed and put some distance between us and Zarkon.” Allura told them.  
  
To their immense relief, the moon's gravity pulled them away from Zarkon's fleet and they had enough room to safely form a wormhole. After going through, they all collectively breathed a sigh of relief – until they realized the alarm was still blaring.  
  
“We got away from Zarkon, how come we're still on alert?” Lance asked.  
  
“Coran, what's going on?” Shiro looked at him.  
  
“Oh, no! Teludav lens malfunction! We're about to exit this wormhole a lot sooner than we planned!” Coran cried in alarm.  
  
“Telu-what?” James frowned.  
  
They came out of the wormhole to find themselves at a gigantic ice field. “Whoa. Where are we? Looks like some sort of iceberg graveyard.” Lance said in awe.  
  
“Coran, what's the status?” Allura asked.  
  
“Checking that now. We didn't make it to our exit point, but we're several galaxies from Zarkon's fleet.” Coran said, reading his screen.  
  
“Oh, thank goodness. We might have time to do repairs, then.” James said, sighing.  
  
Allura moaned softly as she fell to her knees.   
  
Coran gasped and ran over to her. “Allura!”  
  
“Allura?!” Everyone else got up.  
  
“Oh, no, you look exhausted. You must rest. You've been exerting _way_ too much energy.” Coran said worriedly and then ran for the door. “I'll go check on the main turbine and figure out what's going--” He screamed as he suddenly slipped and fell.  
  
“Coran!” James got up and ran over to him.  
  
“Whoa! Are you alright?” Lance asked.  
  
“You don't look so good, either.” James frowned.  
  
Coran groaned as he slowly got up. “I'm fine. Look, I tell you what, I've probably hit a slippery spot on the ground there. Someone please wipe that up there!”  
  
Allura got up and walked over to him. “You're sweating. You must have a case of the slipperies.” She said pityingly.  
  
“He's sick?” James asked her.  
  
“What? No! No, that's an old person virus, and I'm not old. I'm young. Well, young-ish.” Coran protested.  
  
“What are the slipperies?” Lance asked.  
  
“It's a common Altean virus that occurs later in life. It's not harmful and usually only lasts a couple of days, but it causes one's body to secrete extremely slick fluid.” Allura explained.  
  
“Ew!” Lance made a face.  
  
“Gross...” Hunk whimpered.  
  
Coran whimpered a bit as he looked at himself.  
  
“Well, as long as he's slipping and sliding, we can't have him working. Think a stint in the healing pod will fix him up?” James asked her.  
  
“Oh, he doesn't need that!” Allura smiled. “Thank you for the concern, though. No, all he needs is some rest.”  
  
“Then, you're going to rest. Pidge, Hunk and I will look into the problem, and also learn some Altean while we're at it.” James told Coran.  
  
“No, you really need me there to help.” Coran insisted.  
  
“Coran, please.” Allura shook her head. “Let us handle this. You should rest.”  
  
Coran looked at them all. “...Must I?”  
  
“Yes, Coran. Go lie down and take the next couple days off.” Shiro ordered. “We'll manage without you.”  
  
“Oh, well, I'll be in my room if you have any questions. I'll keep my intercom on if you need me!” He started for the door and yelped as he nearly fell again.  
  
“I'll take him to his room.” Shiro volunteered, taking his arm to walk him out.  
  
“We'll see you when you're better, Coran!” Allura called after him. “I'll help you figure out what's wrong with the teludav. Let's go down to the main turbine.” She said, nodding to the others.  
  
“Alright.” James nodded. “Lance, Keith, are you coming?”   
  
Lance glanced at Keith. “Uhm...sure. Why not.”  
  
Keith nodded and walked over to James, taking his hand. “You're not...mad?” He asked quietly.  
  
“Why would I be mad?” James asked.  
  
“You called us 'cadets' again.” Keith pouted.  
  
“Oh. Well, you were goofing off when we were literally fighting for our lives.” James shrugged. “No, I'm not mad.” He chuckled and rested his forehead against Keith's.  
  
“Are we going?” Allura asked.  
  
“After you, beautiful.” Lance winked at her.  
  
Allura sighed and walked out.  
  
–  
  
“Coran, there seems to be minimal damage. What do you suggest we do?” Allura asked as they looked over the turbine.  
  
“Give it the ol' flusheroo!” Coran said over the intercom.  
  
“Alright.” Allura picked up the manual. “James, would you pull that lever over there?” She asked, pointing to it.  
  
James walked over and pulled the lever. “Like this?”  
  
“Yes, that will flush the turbine.” Allura said. “Coran, what should we check on next?”  
  
“Well, the computer was saying there was a problem with the teludav.” Coran reminded her.  
  
“I'll go check on it. Come along, Paladins.” She told them, walking away.  
  
They followed her to a large tube full of disc-shaped panels, many of them damaged. “Oh dear...” She said worriedly. “Coran, Several scaultrite lens-stones of the magnifying beam generator are cracked.”  
  
“The what?” Lance asked.  
  
“It's the thing that makes the wormhole.” Allura informed him. “That's why we fell out of the wormhole early.”  
  
“Can we repair it?” James asked.  
  
“I need to remove the cracked lenses and readjust their trajectory temporarily until we can replace them. I'll also need to divert power to make up for the lost energy. Anyway, it's going to take at least a quintant. That is, once I'm better.” Coran chimed in over the intercom.  
  
“Looks like we're sitting tight, then.” Shiro said, walking in to join them. “Sorry I'm late. I was taking a shower.”  
  
“That's understandable.” Allura nodded.  
  
“Coran, could you guide me through it if I wear my helmet?” James asked.  
  
“Possibly.” Coran said thoughtfully.  
  
“Alright. Hunk, Pidge, let's suit up and then come back here. We _need_ our wormhole working.” James turned to Allura. “You should get some rest, Your Highness. We'll take it from here.”  
  
“I guess _we'll_ go train.” Lance said, looking at Shiro and Keith.  
  
“Gotta be in top shape in case I have to fight Zarkon again.” Keith nodded.  
  
“It's clear _I'm_ not needed here.” Shiro said with a grin.  
  
James blushed a bit. “Sorry, sir. I just took over the situation.”  
  
“No, you're doing great.” Shiro walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks.” He turned to Allura. “Let's hide the ship until we get these repairs done.”  
  
“You know what I miss doing on leisure days? Going for a dip in the pool.” Lance said wistfully.  
  
“Oh, we have a pool here!” Allura smiled. “I'll show you the way before I return to the bridge.”  
  
“Oh! Can we go swimming?” Lance looked at Shiro.  
  
Shiro shrugged. “Sure, why not? But, I expect you to be swimming laps.” He grinned.  
  
“Yes, sir!” Lance grinned. “Oh, but we didn't bring swimsuits. Think the old Paladins have some?” Lance looked thoughtful.  
  
“Worth a check.” Keith nodded, then looked at Shiro. “...Uhm...I just realized that you'd be wearing Zarkon's old swimsuit...”  
  
“Do the Galra even _wear_ swimsuits?” Shiro asked with intrigue.  
  
“Well, no, they actually don't. But, not to worry! You can replicate swimwear to your sizing, so it wouldn't be used!” Coran chimed in.  
  
“The Galra swim _naked_?” Lance breathed.  
  
“And _there's_ my unwanted imagery for the day.” James made a face. “Let's go suit up.”  
  
“Yeah, let's get out of here before they start speculating about Zarkon's _dick size_.” Pidge said, walking out. Hunk choked on air and James let out a groan.  
  
–  
  
“Oh...this is much worse than I thought it would be. I don't know if we have what we need for this.” Coran said as the trio showed him the teludav with their helm-cams.  
  
“Well, we can at least try.” James said. “What do we do?”  
  
“Well, we need more scaultrite lens-stones, honestly. Even if we rearranged what we have here, I doubt we can manage more than one more wormhole.” Coran told them.  
  
“Well, every little wormhole jump counts. Tell us what to do.” James said, nodding to the other two.  
  
“Alright.” Coran replied. “Start by climbing in and moving the cracked ones out of there.”  
  
They climbed in and did as he said. By the time they removed them, it looked dismally empty by comparison.   
  
“Am I the only one feeling a little bit depressed by this?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Alright, next I'll need you to--” Coran launched into a complicated explanation that contained many Altean words and made them stare blankly. “...Was that too complicated?”  
  
“...Where's the Altean lesson?” James asked.  
  
“It's in the simulation room, of course!” Coran said cheerfully.  
  
“We'll get back to this after we've learned some Altean.” James said, nodding.  
  
“If you guys don't mind, I'm going to do some cooking.” Hunk said with a sigh. “I need something to relieve my stress.”  
  
“Alright, we'll catch you later.” Pidge nodded. “Let's go, James.”  
  
James turned off his helm-cam and followed her out. “Judging by the gladiator level for an Altean child, I'm guessing we shouldn't expect this to be a peaceful lesson.” He said as they headed into the simulation room.  
  
“Yeah, probably not.” Pidge smiled wryly.  
  
They stepped inside and shut the door. “Uhm, I guess we call out the command?” Pidge shrugged.  
  
“Begin Altean lesson. Level 1.” James told the room.  
  
A voice spoke. “Welcome to introductory Altean.”  
  
“Yes!” Pidge grinned.  
  
“Level, beginner. Safety, off.” The computer said, and then a hologram of an animal appeared.  
  
“Safety?” Pidge frowned.  
  
“Told you.” James nodded. “It's dangerous.”  
  
Words appeared in front of the bear-like creature. “Klanmüirl.” The computer said.  
  
“Klan-mural.” Pidge said, trying to imitate it.  
  
The beast growled and rose up on its haunches as the computer beeped.  
  
“Hm? Uh, what's that?” Pidge looked a bit nervous.  
  
“Klanmüirl.” The computer repeated over the creature's growling.  
  
“Klan-mirl?” Pidge tried again.  
  
“Maybe you're putting emphasis on the wrong thing.” James offered. “Try--”  
  
The beast roared at her, moving even closer, and Pidge screamed. “Klanmüirl! Klanmüirl!”  
  
The beast sat back and then vanished as the computer beeped. Pidge breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Another creature appeared. “Xznly Squiwl.” It said cheerfully.  
  
“Turn safety on!” James said firmly.  
  
“Safety, on.” The computer complied.  
  
“No need for unnecessary stress.” James huffed.  
  
“Think the Klanmüirl actually turns red and scary when it's mad?” Pidge asked.  
  
“I have no idea. Uh, could you repeat that?” He asked the computer.  
  
“Xznly Squiwl.” It repeated.  
  
“It's official. Alteans are kind of weird.” Pidge nodded.  
  
“The lesson must go on.” James sighed, then tried out the word silently a few times before speaking. “Xznly Squiwl.”  
  
It waited for Pidge to try, and she silently tried it a few times like he did before speaking. “Xznly Squiwl?  
  
It beeped and then the frightening creature that sort of resembled a bug _and_ a lizard disappeared to be replaced by something resembling an anteater. “Yalmor.”  
  
“Oh, this one's easy.” Pidge grinned. “Yalmor.”  
  
“Yalmor.” James nodded.   
  
The image disappeared and then another creature appeared.  
  
“I highly doubt these are alphabetically categorized.” James said, frowning a bit.  
  
–  
  
“Hey, you guys done studying?” Hunk asked as James and Pidge entered the kitchen.  
  
“We took a break from the tongue-twisters.” Pidge sighed and climbed up on a stool while James leaned against the counter.  
  
“Hunk, what _is_ this stuff?” James gestured to the tray Hunk was setting on the counter.  
  
“Uh, cookies? Obviously?” Hunk raised an eyebrow.  
  
James reached out and picked one up, looking it over. “...They _look_ more like smooth stones.” He tugged at it a bit. “Doesn't break easy, either.”  
  
The alarm suddenly blared and he set it back down. “What is that?!”  
  
“Another attack?! But, _how_? We're galaxies away!” Pidge cried.  
  
“We can't wormhole away this time.” James put his helmet back on. “Come on, let's round up the others.”  
  
“We have to _try_! We're in _no_ _state_ to fight! We're _exhausted_ , our ships are _damaged_ , we may as well _hand ourselves over_ _to Zarkon_!” Pidge said as she and Hunk followed him out. Another hit to the ship made them all stumble.  
  
“Let's just find the others.” He turned on his helm-comm. “Coran, do you feel well enough to do repairs?”  
  
“Well...not exactly, but I'll try.” Coran said.  
  
“Good. We'll try to buy you time.” James hurried on to the bridge.  
  
Shiro, Lance and Keith had already gathered, and Allura was in her position. “We have to buy Coran enough time to do some repairs.” James said as he entered.  
  
“You mean, form Voltron?” Keith asked.  
  
“It's too dangerous.” Shiro shook his head firmly.  
  
“Especially around Zarkon. Remember what happened the _last_ time he got near Black?” Lance reminded them.  
  
“Then it looks like we're back to the discs. We can't wormhole out until Coran does what he needs to.” James said firmly.  
  
“What if we went out to fight with every Lion _but_ Black?” Keith suggested. “I mean, since we can't form Voltron around Zarkon anyway--”  
  
“--Even though the whole point of forming Voltron was to _fight_ Zarkon.” Lance chimed in.  
  
“It's just to buy some time, right?” Keith concluded.  
  
Shiro turned to Allura. “How long can the particle barrier hold out?”  
  
“We're still at 35%. We wouldn't last a single varga.” Allura shook her head.  
  
“Alright.” Shiro sighed. “Everyone, get to your--”  
  
“I need Number Five, actually.” Coran said over the intercom. “Her small size will come in handy for this, and I need help.”  
  
“Alright. Go, but hurry. We don't know long we can hold out.” James told her.  
  
“Now I know how _you_ must've felt, being unable to go out and fight.” Shiro said, sighing. “I'll help Allura in here and supply assistance with my drone.”  
  
“Let's hurry. To the Lions!” James told them as he ran off to his Pod.  
  
Keith, Lance and Hunk hurried off to suit up and get going.  
  
–  
  
To say he was fucking terrified as they all flew out was an understatement. Words could not describe just now much James wanted to be anywhere but flying out with only three Lions by his side to try and keep an entire fleet distracted long enough for Coran and Pidge to repair the teludav.  
  
Of course, Zarkon had to make this entire situation worse by _calling_ them.  
  
“Well, at least there's a _few_ _more_ of you facing me this time. It seems your Black Paladin is a coward that is afraid to face me.” The Galra Emperor taunted them.  
  
“After what happened last time, would _you_?” Keith snapped.  
  
“Don't take his bait. Focus on the mission.” James said firmly as they all swerved to avoid lasers and fired back.  
  
“He deserves better. I can hear him calling to me, even now. His soft, gentle purrs in my mind.” Zarkon sighed wistfully. “I will have the Black Lion again. And, honestly, you'd be better off surrendering. I _might_ give you a chance to _plead for your lives_ if you do.”  
  
James tried not to think of the purrs Zarkon was talking about, which he'd heard when he flew him before. They were very comforting, if a bit confused.  
  
“Yeah, that's _never_ going to happen.” Keith said, calling James back to the present. “Shiro is the Black Paladin, you _had_ your chance and _blew_ it when you turned on the others! You don't _deserve_ to be Black Paladin!”  
  
“I said, don't let him bait you!” James snapped. “Just ignore his taunts, as far as we're concerned he is talking to himself.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“You heard me.” James said firmly. “Hang up on him.”  
  
“...Sorry.” Keith mumbled as he did so.  
  
James reached up and ended the call with Zarkon before swerving to avoid another laser shot. “He could've killed us _easily_ by now.” He murmured. “He's _playing_ with us again. Why?” He sent a private call to Zarkon.  
  
“You know, you're sending me mixed signals.” Zarkon said, sounding amused.  
  
“How did you find us?” James asked.  
  
“Surrender to me and I'll tell you.” Zarkon said simply.  
  
“Not happening.” James hung up again and fired on a fighter ship coming at him.  
  
“I didn't _expect_ him to tell us without us giving up.” Shiro said grimly over the shared call. “Good try, though.”  
  
“How's the repairs going?” James asked.  
  
“Yeah, I don't know how much longer we can keep this up.” Lance said.  
  
“I'm getting really tired. Can I pull back?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Everyone, back to the Castle! Coran's just told me that the teludav is repaired!” Allura told them.  
  
“Withdraw!” James said, and they all swerved around and flew back to the Castle. Allura opened up a wormhole and they flew through once all the ships were inside.  
  
–  
  
“How is he tracking us?” Keith said as they returned to the bridge.  
  
“Coran's just told me we'll be out of the wormhole sooner, the teludav lens-stones are shattering.” Allura said grimly. “We must prepare for another fight.”  
  
“Maybe Zarkon planted a tracking device on one of your ships when you were fighting him.” Shiro suggested.  
  
“I already checked my ship over and didn't find anything. I had that thought, too.” James shook his head.  
  
“The Castle would have detected any tracking devices.” Allura shook her head. “It's nothing on the ship.”  
  
“Until we figure out exactly how he's doing it, we should assume that he could show up at any minute. So, stay alert.” Shiro said, nodding firmly.  
  
Hunk snored in his chair and Keith groaned and rubbed at his eyes. James sympathetically took his hand and led him over to his chair to cuddle.  
  
“Coran, what's our status? Any good news?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Actually, there is a bit of good news. I'm finally getting used to these slipperies. My mucus glands are working at an incredible rate!” Coran said cheerfully.  
  
“Thanks for the TMI, dude.” Lance said, groaning in his chair.  
  
“Tea am I?” Allura asked.  
  
“'Too much information'. It's another--”  
  
“Acronym.” Allura said, cutting Lance off with a smile and a clap of her hands. “Yes, I do believe I'm figuring it out! So, what does _this_ mean? Coran did it the other day.” She saluted Shiro.  
  
“Where did he learn that?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Oh, I saluted him when I first got my Pod and was heading out. Habit.” James admitted.  
  
“It's a sign of respect. But, I should salute you, first.” Shiro smiled and saluted her.  
  
“No, as the Black Paladin, I do believe _you_ deserve more respect.” Allura smiled.  
  
“No, no, you're the _princess_. I have to salute you, first.” Shiro insisted.  
  
Keith stared to doze off while they debated over it, and James sighed and gently stroked his hair. Zarkon was tracking them somehow. It wasn't a tracking device, the Castle would detect that. It wasn't that he'd been called, because there was no one at the ice field but them.  
  
So, how was he doing it? It felt like the answer was at the very edge of his mind, teasing him with its existence. Zarkon had left him a hint, he felt, and he needed to decipher it.   
  
“Do you need to sleep, too?” Shiro asked him, breaking him from his thoughts.  
  
“No, I'm...I'm thinking.” James shook his head.  
  
“Griffin, you need sleep.” Shiro sighed. “Sleep while you can. We don't know when the next battle is.”  
  
“No, no. I'm fine. Coran, any good news about the teludav?” James asked.  
  
“I'm afraid not. The last jump overloaded the lens-stones. Now, even more of them are broken. I'm going to try some readjustments to change the beam trajectory. Until then, wormholing away will be impossible.” Coran said grimly.  
  
“Hey, there's a giant metallic storm ahead of us.” Pidge spoke up from near Coran “I think we can hide in the eye of the storm. It should give off enough interference so we can't be tracked.”  
  
“It's worth a shot.” Shiro said as Allura steered them into it.  
  
Once they were in the eye of the storm, Allura relaxed a bit. “Brilliant, Pidge. We're essentially invisible to any radar, radio waves, universal scans, or any other known technology!”  
  
Unfortunately, the alarm blared almost instantly. Keith bolted up in his seat and James held his hand and stroked his hair to soothe him. Hunk yelped as he fell out of his seat in alarm.  
  
“He found us _again_?” Keith asked.  
  
“How is this _possible_?!” Lance cried.  
  
“It's _me_.” Allura said softly. “It's been _me_ all along. That's how they found us on planet Arus!” She groaned, bowing her head.  
  
“It doesn't matter, Princess. We're in this together. We're gonna get out together.” Shiro said firmly.  
  
“Uh, how? We're trapped.” Hunk pointed out.  
  
“We need to form Voltron and go through the storm.” Shiro said firmly.  
  
“If you bring the Black Lion out there, it'll be playing right into his hands!” James stood up.  
  
“It's the only thing that will distract him long enough! We form Voltron and lure Zarkon's ship away, giving Allura some time to get into open space.” Shiro explained.  
  
“Then, what?” Allura asked.  
  
“Then we wormhole away. Coran, remember how you said getting this Castle to wormhole is impossible?” Shiro asked.   
  
“Yes?” Coran asked.  
  
“Well, I need you to do the impossible.” Shiro nodded firmly. “James, I need you to help him out so Pidge can pilot the Green Lion.”  
  
“...Alright. “James nodded. “Make sure you get back safe. Shiro, _be strong_. Do _not_ let him take control of the Black Lion again.”  
  
“I'll try.” Shiro nodded. “Everyone, to your Lions!”  
  
Lance, Keith and Hunk got up and headed for the door. Keith's hand brushed against James' as he went and he smiled encouragingly before they all headed out with Shiro.  
  
“I'm heading to the teludav.” James said, turning and walking out of the bridge. “On my way, Coran!”  
  
–  
  
“If I figure this out, I'm going to be called 'Coran the miracle-worker.” Coran said as he slid across the floor. “Oh, James! Good! You're here!”  
  
“Just tell me what I need to do.” James said, walking over to the teludav.  
  
“In order for this to work, each remaining lens-stone will need to take the equivalent of five beams. There's no way it can hold that kind of power! The whole thing will explode!” Coran groaned. “I don't think there's _anything_ we can do!”  
  
“Hm...” James walked over to examine them. He felt like he'd seen them somewhere else before. “Maybe we could substitute something?” He suggested.  
  
“Like what?” Coran asked.  
  
James resisted the urge to turn on the helm-comm so he could hear the others. “Well, Hunk made these cookies earlier, and they were hard enough they might work.”  
  
“Cookies?” Coran asked.  
  
“I'll go get them.” James hurried out of the room, carefully avoiding the trail Coran was leaving behind him.  
  
He went to the kitchen and grabbed the trays of blue cookies Hunk had made just before the last attack and carried them off to the teludav. Coran looked surprised when he saw them.  
  
“These are not cookies.” Coran said pointedly. “These are scaultrite! These are exactly what we need! Well, they're smaller than what we need, but they'll work!”  
  
“Why was scaultrite in the kitchen?” James asked as he set the trays down side-by-side and took them off to gathe them up in his arms. “Tell me where to put these.”  
  
Coran nodded. “To the teludav!” He slid over to it and James followed.  
  
They got the “cookies” set in place with a lot of jerry-rigging and stood back to look it over. “Well?” James asked.  
  
“Well, it'll do until the next wormhole jump.” Coran said. “We can get away, though. Call the others back! Allura! Open the wormhole!”  
  
“Voltron, come back!” James ordered.  
  
“Yay! Just in time, we're getting our butts kicked out here!” Hunk cheered.  
  
“We're on our way!” Shiro told them. “Any longer, and he might've taken control again...”  
  
Allura opened the wormhole and James and Coran moved back from the teludav to watch it from a distance. “Let's hope this works.” James said grimly.  
  
“We're in!” Pidge told them.  
  
“Let's go!” Allura said firmly.  
  
James went to the screen to watch them go through the wormhole. “Alright...now to worry about the more pressing concern. I don't think it's the princess.”  
  
“Neither do I.” Coran shook his head. “It must be something else.”  
  
“Yeah. But, what?” James turned and walked out of the main turbine.  
  
–  
  
“We made a full jump! Hooray!” Hunk cheered. “Can we actually _sleep_ now?”  
  
“Yes, we should all get some rest.” Allura nodded.  
  
“Great.” Keith got up. “James, ready for bed?”  
  
“Actually, I've got something I need to do.” James got up and headed for the door.  
  
“What's up with him?” Lance asked Keith. Keith just shrugged.  
  
James walked down the hall, aimlessly wandering as he mulled over this puzzle. Something was luring Zarkon their way. It wasn't his followers, they didn't have any at the ice field or the storm. It wasn't Allura, she would've been found much sooner if that were the case. Sendak seemed surprised to see her, after all. He wouldn't have been _surprised_ if they were _tracking_ her.  
  
What could it be, then? It had to be _something_. Think, Griffin, _think_. You were academically top of the class for a reason, you can figure out this puzzle. He stopped and realized he'd walked all the way to the Lion's Den. Sighing, he walked in and looked around at them all, stopping in front of the Black Lion. Something was nagging at him...something...  
  
A questioning nudge reached his mind and the Black Lion opened up for him, inviting him in. “Maybe you have answers for me.” James said, walking over and heading up the ramp into the mouth.  
  
He made his way to the chair and sat down, sighing. “I feel like the answer is just out of my reach.” He muttered, resting his head against the back of the chair.  
  
The Black Lion purred comfortingly and he sighed, letting the feeling wash over him.  
  
Wait... _purring_?  
  
He bolted up and faced the chair. “It's YOU!” He looked around. “You're not content with just _two_ Paladins, you want _all three_! You've been _calling_ to him ever since that fight at Central Command, haven't you?!”  
  
The Black Lion only purred in response, but he could _swear_ he felt a “guilty as charged!” emotion from him. “Oh, don't be so pleased with yourself.” James stormed off to the door. “I'm going to tell the princess what you've been doing!”  
  
The Black Lion purred again, this time changing the emotion to an almost apologetic one. James walked out and headed out of the Lion's Den, his hands clenched into fists.

 


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Shiro strengthens his bond with the Black Lion, the others go shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> ((A/N: I will not apologize for the immense feels you all will experience in this chapter.))

The others looked up in surprise as he walked back onto the bridge. “James, what is it?” Shiro asked. “I saw you go into the Black Lion.”  
  
“It's the Black Lion. He's been  _ calling _ to Zarkon.” James said firmly. “That's how he's been finding us, with their Bond!”  
  
Shiro groaned. “Why?”  
  
“Because he's greedy and wants all three of us.” James walked over and sat back down in his chair.  
  
“Is there a way to break their Bond?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Well, no...but, you could try to form a  _ stronger _ one.” Allura suggested.  
  
“Then, I'll focus on that.” Shiro nodded. “To think...to think he's been calling Zarkon this whole time. I didn't even  _ think _ of that. How did you?”  
  
“Zarkon's taunts. He mentioned that he could still hear the Black Lion purring in his mind. I thought it was just wistful nonsense, but then I realized when I was sitting in the Black Lion that he  _ wasn't _ speaking nonsense. And the Black Lion didn't even try to  _ deny _ it when I called him out.” James shook his head.  
  
Shiro sighed. “Well...I've got my work cut out for me.”  
  
James nodded. “Yeah. Good luck.”  
  
Shiro nodded.  
  
–  
  
Now that they knew how Zarkon was tracking them, Shiro and James took turns intercepting the connection with the Black Lion while the other got some rest or helped with repairs. It only helped a little, they still faced him once or twice, but they just didn't have  _ time _ for Shiro to try to renew his Bond. And, to James' infuriation, Zarkon let them go every time with a taunt, instead of killing them. He was truly  _ playing _ with them now, and didn't even try to hide it. He was  _ so _ sure of his victory.  
  
“So, one of you actually figured out my _ hint _ . Perhaps there's hope for your species, after all. We might actually make  _ use _ of them, instead of throwing them all into the arena or  _ killing _ them.” Zarkon had taunted the last time he'd called in.   
  
James had hung up on him without a word and prompted everyone else to do the same.  
  
“Repairs are finished. Finally. Well, aside from the teludav.” Coran told them, stepping onto the bridge. “My slipperies are gone, and the mess is cleaned up. Thank you all for helping me out. Hunk, thank you for the scaultrite discs. But, we really need some real teludav lenses, so I'm thinking we should go to the Swap Moon.”  
  
“The Swap Moon?” Allura asked. “But, that's run by pirates!”  
  
“Well, yes, but it's where I know we can find some!” Coran stammered.  
  
“Pirates?” Lance asked.  
  
“The Unilu were traders and pirates that roamed the galaxies and dealt in black market goods. Umvy spice, by-tor water, little bottles of infinity vapor. Of course, you had to bargain. No one could bargain like the Unilu. Last time, I ended up giving away three quarters of my shipment of lango in exchange for a used pogo oscillator!” Coran chuckled.  
  
“Father was  _ not _ pleased about that.” Allura huffed.  
  
“Well, while Coran is picking up his lenses I'll take you shopping for something sparkly.” Lance winked at her.  
  
“This isn't shopping! You're not wandering around saying 'What a lovely pink hat! This is so becoming'. No! I can't allow Allura to get anywhere near those filthy, lowballing Unilu hoodlums!” Coran said firmly.  
  
“But I'd  _ love _ something sparkly...” Allura pouted.  
  
“Look, you're the only one who can operate the Castle. You need to be resting, after all you've been through. Now, let's ready a pod for our mission. We need to get in, find the scaultrite lenses, and just get out.” Coran said firmly.  
  
“It's been ten-thousand deca-pheobs, hasn't it?” James pointed out. “Things could have changed. I mean, do you really think Zarkon would let  _ pirates _ keep running that place?”  
  
“Well, I...no, probably not.” Coran frowned. “Still, we can't take chances! Now, I have some costumes for you to wear, and--”  
  
“What do you suggest?” Shiro asked James, rubbing his temple. He'd been experiencing headaches ever since they've started intercepting Zarkon's signal, which James knew because he'd  _ also _ been experiencing some.  
  
“We'll bring weapons, but concealed. Go in our normal clothes. If nothing else, we can scout the situation without drawing attention.” James suggested.  
  
“What if you get robbed?” Allura asked.  
  
“That's why we'd bring the weapons.” Keith pointed out. “We can handle ourselves in a fight.”  
  
“Probably best  _ not _ to bring our bayards.” Pidge said thoughtfully. “I mean nothing says 'I'm a Paladin of Voltron' to the Galra like showing up with an active bayard.”  
  
Coran pouted a bit. “But...but, I have  _ costumes _ ...”  
  
“That are probably outdated.” Pidge remarked.  
  
“While you guys go shopping, I'm going to go renew my Bond with the Black Lion.” Shiro said, nodding.  
  
“Alright. Be strong.” James told him.  
  
“We're still not bringing Allura.” Coran said firmly. “Even if it's safe. She needs her rest.”  
  
“Oh, alright. Bring me back something sparkly?” Allura asked.  
  
Coran smiled a bit. “Wish us luck!”  
  
“Shotgun!” Lance ran for the door.  
  
“What? No, you have to be in the pod bay to call shotgun!” Hunk said, running after him.  
  
“Let's go.” James smiled at Keith.  
  
–  
  
After changing out of their armor and into their casual clothes with a quick shower, they headed for the Swap Moon in a pod that was disguised to hide its Altean origins. Coran packed the costumes anyway, just in case they needed it and changed his appearance a bit to hide his Altean markings. The Earthlings wore hats that covered their ears.  
  
“Alright. Let's head in.” Keith said, reaching up to mess with his hat a bit.  
  
“How are we going to buy anything? We don't have money.” Lance said as they walked in.  
  
“Let's just look around and see if they have what we need. Maybe there's a pawn shop we can sell those costumes at.” James suggested.  
  
They stepped out of the pod and joined the throng of people coming off ships. The place was clean, brightly-lit, and...looked like a mall. Creatures of all kinds walked by with brightly-colored bags and snack foods. Keith stopped fidgeting with his hat and James considered how much they stood out even  _ without _ the round ears.  
  
Coran looked a bit confused and then resigned, finally seeming to realize  _ just how much time had passed _ . “Alright...so, we probably don't need the costumes, after all.” He said with a sigh.  
  
“There's a map.” Pidge walked over to look at it. “Uhh...is this...Galran?” She said helplessly.  
  
“Oh, hello!” A man greeted with a smile, getting up from a chair. “You look lost! What can I help you find? I'm the map guide! First time to the Swap Moon?”  
  
“Uh, yes.” Pidge said, a bit intimidated by the man's large size and four arms.  
  
“We're looking for the pawn shop? We have some old items we'd like to get rid of.” James explained.  
  
“Well, let me just adjust the map's language for you. It defaults to Galran, but what would be best for you?” The guide asked.  
  
“Uhm...English?” Lance shrugged.  
  
“Hm, no English. You're speaking Common, though, so I'll put that in for you!” He tapped on the map's screen, bringing up a list. He picked it and the language changed to English, to their relief. “This good?”  
  
“Yes. Yes, it's good. It's great, actually.” Pidge nodded. “So, uh, pawn shop?”  
  
“Let me see here.” The guide looked at the map. “Well, there's the Unilu shop. It's the only one left of the old Swap Moon, and actually has a lot of history!”  
  
“Alright, sounds like what we want.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Let's go back to the pod and get the clothes.” James said, nodding to Coran.  
  
“I'll go do that, you all go wander and enjoy yourself. I mean, seeing as it's no longer run by Unilu pirates.” Coran sighed.  
  
“Oh, the Unilu haven't been pirates for deca-pheobs!” The guide said cheerfully. “They cleaned up their act about 5,000 deca-pheobs ago, and are model citizens of the Galra Empire! Say, where are you from, anyway?”  
  
“Uh, it's...very far from here.” Hunk said nervously.  
  
“We're from Kerberos. It's a new acquisition.” James said casually.  
  
“Well, Kerberosians, welcome and enjoy your stay!” The guide said cheerfully. “If you need to exchange your local currency, there's a kiosk for that right here!” He pointed to a spot on the map.  
  
“We prefer Kerberi.” Lance said, nodding.  
  
“My mistake!” The guide said cheerfully. “I'll see you all later! Feel free to come by again if you need help finding something else!”  
  
“We may not need to trade in the clothes, after all.” Keith said as they headed off to the kiosk.  
  
“Finally, a use for all this money I have in my wallet.” Lance said, looking to the side to check out a cute girl. “Damn, where does  _ she _ come from?” He whistled.  
  
They stopped at the kiosk and the bored-looking alien man perked up as they approached. “Welcome! Here for currency exchange?” He asked cheerfully.  
  
“Do you take this?” James asked, holding out a 1-dollar bill.  
  
“Oh, well, I haven't seen  _ that  _ anywhere! Where is it from?” The man took the money to look it over. “America? Where is that?”  
  
“It's on Kerberos, where we come from.” James explained. “We're new to the Empire.”  
  
“Well, then it wouldn't be in the books. Still, who am I to turn down a member of the Galra Empire, all hail Emperor Zarkon!” The man grinned at them with sharp-like teeth and then started to work behind the desk. “Do you have more of this? It's best to get as many examples as we can.”  
  
James took all the money out of his wallet and handed over the bills and coins. “What can we get for these?”  
  
“What are these?” The man asked, intrigued by the coins. “They look like GAC! That's Galra Authorized Currency, by the way. I could do an even exchange, if you tell me what each one represents!” He said cheerfully.  
  
They explained what each part of the currency represented and got all their money traded in for GAC. “You should really talk to your homeworld about switching to GAC. Everyone uses it!” He said cheerfully as he handed them coin purses bulging with money.  
  
“Well, we can now do some actual shopping.” Lance said, looking into his purse. “It's been  _ forever _ since we went shopping!”  
  
“Enjoy the Swap Moon, Kerberosians!” The man said cheerfully.  
  
“Kerberi.” Lance corrected with a grin. “Let's go shopping~!” He walked ahead of the group.  
  
“Do we  _ have _ to keep wearing the hats?” Pidge asked. “It kind of itches.”  
  
“Well, no reason for Kerberi to  _ not _ have round ears...” Coran said, shrugging.  
  
“Great.” Pidge took her hat off. “So, are we sticking together, or do you want to split up and look around?”  
  
“Well, we can split up but let's stick in groups.” James suggested.  
  
“Let's go back to the map!” Lance headed over to look at it.  
  
Coran shrugged. “Well, it seems it will be alright to bring Allura here, after all. In disguise of course.”  
  
“Pidge!” Lance motioned her over. “Look, there's an Earth shop here!” He said excitedly.  
  
“Seriously? Let's go!” Pidge nodded.  
  
“Alright, let's party up. Lance and Pidge, you stick together. Coran, can you stick with Hunk? I'll be with Keith.” James said, looking at the map.  
  
“Of course you will.” Pidge grinned.  
  
“We'll meet back at the map in three varga.” James went on. “Then we'll decide if we want to return or stay longer.”  
  
“Let's go!” Lance took Pidge's hand and they ran off.  
  
“I'm actually kind of hungry.” Hunk said as he walked off with Coran.  
  
“Well, we'll have to find a shop for that.” Coran replied.  
  
“Let's go.” James smiled at Keith. “Where do you want to go?”  
  
“I'm not picky. Let's just walk around until we see something we like.” Keith took his hand and they walked away from the map.  
  
“I'm already seeing something I like.” James remarked.  
  
Keith looked around. “Which one?” He looked back at James and realized he was looking at him. “Oh, stop being so cheesy!” He lightly shoved him, his face red.  
  
James chuckled. “C'mon.” He led Keith along, stoppiung when Keith did. “See something?”  
  
“Uhm...” Keith looked away from the clothes shop. “It's nothing.”  
  
“What is it?” James walked over to the window.  
  
“I just...really like that jacket there.” Keith coughed. “But, uh, who needs new clothes, right? Much better stuff to buy.”  
  
“Come on.” James pulled him inside, chuckling.  
  
Keith protested a bit longer, but as soon as he looked at the clothes his eyes lit up. “Well...it wouldn't hurt to get one more outfit.” He said, drifting over to look at the jacket he'd seen in the window.  
  
James smirked and went to look at clothes for himself. “Can't lie to me, Kogane.”  
  
Keith carried the jacket with him as he went to pick out something else to wear. “You know, my jacket's a little small, so it just makes sense to get new clothes, right?”  
  
“Right.” James nodded.  
  
“And, you know, the fashion in this store  _ is _ really nice.” Keith continued to justify himself.  
  
“It is.” James picked up some pants and looked at the tag thoughtfully. He couldn't read it but, boy, did the texture feel nice.  
  
“Should I get new boots? These boots are really nice.” Keith said from somewhere in the store.  
  
“Then, get them.” James picked out a shirt to go with the pants and then found a vest that went well with both. “I might, too.”  
  
“Want me to pick some for you?” Keith poked his head above some racks.  
  
“No, I can do that.” James chuckled.  
  
They finished picking clothes and went to the dressing rooms to try them on. The dog-like salesgirl made an approving sound when they stepped out to show each other their clothes. “Oh, you should wear those out!” She said cheerfully. “You look  _ amazing~! _ ”  
  
“Thank you.” James smiled at her and she blushed and scampered away.  
  
“Charmer.” Keith grinned. “She's right, though. You look amazing.”  
  
“So do you.” James walked into the dressing room to get his clothes and Keith did the same.  
  
They headed for the counter and the salesgirl scanned their tags and cut them off for them after James paid for the clothes. Their old clothes were put in a bag and Keith took the bag off the counter.  
  
“I'm going to  _ enjoy _ taking those off you tonight.” Keith said with a possessive arm around James' waist.  
  
The salesgirl yipped and blushed and watched them as they left.  
  
“That wasn't necessary.” James shook his head with a smile.  
  
“Psh. Of course it was. She was looking at my man. Oh, jewelry!” Keith headed for a kiosk.  
  
James walked over to him. “Remember the first time I took you to the mall?” He asked.  
  
“I was so fucking lost.” Keith laughed. “I crashed into that one kid, remember that?”  
  
“You mean Lance?” James hummed.  
  
“...That was  _ Lance _ ?!” Keith turned to him.  
  
“Yeah. I mean, he might not remember it, but I recognized him.” James watched as Keith looked over earrings, bracelets and rings. “Do you want a ring?”  
  
Keith looked at him. “Well, I'm considering it.”  
  
“Which one?” James asked.  
  
“This one, with the red and black stone with the fancy white band.” Keith pointed to it.  
  
James nodded. “Could we see that one?” He asked the alien running the kiosk.  
  
“Of course!” The alien got out the ring, setting it on the counter.  
  
Keith started to get out his money and James shook his head. “I'll pay.”  
  
“You paid for the clothes!” Keith protested.  
  
James just smirked at him and went to pay for the ring. It took out a decent dent, but he still had a lot left. Once he was done, Keith walked over to reach for it. “Hold on.” He turned to him. “Let _ me _ put it on. Put out your left hand.”  
  
Keith raised an eyebrow and put out his hand obediently. James took the ring out of its box and took his hand in one of his, the other slipping the ring onto his ring finger. Keith's eyes widened and he looked at James. “Is this a--”  
  
“Will you marry me?” James asked.  
  
“Uh,  _ fuck _ yes!” Keith threw his arms around him and kissed him. “How long have you been  _ planning _ this?!” He asked.  
  
“Well, I've been planning to _ ask _ you, but I got  _ this _ idea when I saw the kiosk.” James admitted with a grin.  
  
“This is  _ way _ better than any big planned proposal.” Keith picked up the bag with their clothes and dropped the ring box into it. “Let's go see what _ else _ is here!”  
  
James chuckled and took his left hand as they walked. “Love you.”  
  
“Love you too, you smooth asshole.” Keith grinned.  
  
They walked on until they saw a knife shop doing a demonstration. “Let me show you this wonderful workings of the Galasu X-90 Extreme Blade System. It slices, it dices, it kills, slaughters, and skins and constantly stays razor sharp! Look at it cut through this bloato fruit. Paper thin. How much would you pay for this knife? But wait, there's more! How many times have you had to fight off a charging rock monster and then go immediately to a picnic? All the time, right? The Galasu can cut through rocks and  _ still _ cut bloato fruit paper thin. Now how much would you pay? Seriously, how much? I have a lot of these to unload.” The shop owner said as they approached.  
  
“Maybe he knows about my knife.” Keith said. “I have a question.”  
  
“Fine! What do you got?” The man asked.  
  
“Have you ever come across something like this?” Keith asked, pulling out his knife and setting it down in front of him.  
  
“Whoa, this craftsmanship is incredible! And is this a luxite blade? The planet they mine that from hasn't existed in deca-phobes!” The man looked up at them. “Where'd you _ get _ this?”   
  
“Someone gave it to me.” Keith said defensively.  
  
“Okay, that's vague. Tell you what, I'll give you 1,000 GAC to take it off your hands.” The man said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“It's not for sale.” Keith reached for it.  
  
“Alright, 2,000!” The man said, holding it out of reach.  
  
“It was left to him from his mother, who he's trying to find. Now, if you would  _ return _ it instead of trying to  _ buy _ it, then we'll be on our way.” James said firmly.  
  
“A likely story. I bet you stole it. Don't make me get security into this.” The shop owner threatened.  
  
“Fine. Call them.” James said calmly. “We'll wait here and get this sorted out. I mean, it's not like you're on camera being seen holding someone's property out of their reach or anything, is there?” He nodded towards the camera in clear view of the shop.  
  
The man tensed up and set it down. “I offered a  _ lot  _ for it...”  
  
Keith took the knife back and put it away. “Thank you for your help. We  _ don't _ want your money, this is all I have of my mother and I'm  _ not _ selling it.” He looked at James. “Let's go.”  
  
James smiled and kissed his left hand gently. “You're tense. Let's go find something to cheer you up.”  
  
The shop owner huffed as they walked away, and James shot him a glare over his shoulder before smiling at Keith.  
  
“Well, I _ am _ kind of hungry.” Keith admitted.  
  
“Let's go find the food.” James nodded.  
  
“Excuse me,” A voice said behind them. “I saw your argument with that shop owner.”  
  
Keith looked over and tensed. A Galra was standing behind them. “Yeah? What about it?” He asked.  
  
“Could I take a look at that blade?” The Galra asked, holding out a hand.  
  
Keith glanced at James. “...Why?” He asked.  
  
“I haven't seen many luxite blades around. It's very rare.” The Galra knelt down to speak quietly. “As a matter of fact, I have one myself.”   
  
“Show me.” Keith said firmly.  
  
The Galra glanced around and reached into his jacket, showing the hilt of a familiar-looking knife. Keith gasped softly when he saw the marking on it. “Now yours.” He said quietly.  
  
Keith pulled out his knife and showed it to him. The Galra took the knife and closed his eyes, frowning a bit. “... _ Where _ did you say you got this?” He asked, handing it back.  
  
“My mother left it to me.” Keith said, nodding at he put it away.. “Why?”  
  
“Your mother...” The Galra nodded, then reached out a hand. “My name is Thace.”  
  
“Keith.” Keith took his hand and shook it.  
  
“Keith.” Thace tried the name on his tongue. “And this is?” He looked at James.  
  
“This is James, my fiance.” Keith grinned.  
  
“Congratulations.” Thace nodded and stood up. “Perhaps we'll meet again.”  
  
“Y-Yeah.” Keith nodded. “Maybe.”  
  
He walked off and James looked at Keith. “Still hungry?”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded. “Let's go find the food.”  
  
–  
  
To their surprise, they found Hunk at the shop  _ behind _ the counter. “Hunk, what are you doing?” Keith asked.  
  
“Improving the menu.” Hunk said casually. “Here, let me know what you think of this.” He handed him a fork with some food on it.  
  
Keith took the fork and bit from it. “Mmm.”  
  
“Yeah, way better than before.” Hunk nodded. “I'm teaching Sal all the tricks.” He grinned at the Galra next to him.  
  
“He's the best chef I've had since ever!” The Galra said. “And he's volunteering!”  
  
“Pay close attention, I can't stay here, y'know.” Hunk said. “Gently drizzle over it with the sauce. Yeah, like that.”  
  
“Well, feel like ordering from here?” James asked Keith.  
  
“Sure.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Have a seat!” Hunk grinned.  
  
They sat down at the booth and Keith laid his left arm on the counter as they looked over the menu.  
  
“Whoa, whoa! Stop the presses!” Hunk suddenly exclaimed. “What is  _ that _ ?!”  
  
“What?” Keith asked.  
  
“That  _ ring _ !” Hunk gestured to it with a spoon.  
  
“Oh. James proposed to me earlier.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“Wow! Well, congratulations!” Hunk grinned. “What would you like to eat?”  
  
“Uhm...surprise me?” Keith shrugged.  
  
“I'll just have what he has.” James nodded.  
  
“Two 'surprise me's coming right up!” Hunk said, setting to work.  
  
“Where's Coran?” James asked.  
  
“He insisted he could find it on his own, so I handed him half my GAC and told him to have fun.” Hunk shrugged.  
  
“Well, don't forgot we're meeting up in two varga.” James reminded him.  
  
“Yep. Nice new threads, by the way.” Hunk grinned.  
  
“Thanks.” Keith examined his ring with a smile.  
  
“Seen the others yet?” Hunk asked. “Food will be done in a jiffy here.”  
  
“Nope, not since they ran off together.” James shook his head.  
  
“Well, they'll turn up.” Hunk shrugged.  
  
“Oh, uh, Hunk?” Keith glanced at Sal, who was distracted. “I found another blade.”  
  
“Yeah? Was it nice?” Hunk asked, distracted by focusing on his drizzling.  
  
“Yeah, it was nice. I'll tell you all about it later.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Order up!” Hunk handed the food over and grinned. “Enjoy!”  
  
Keith and James took their food and started to eat. “Mmm.” Keith moaned happily.  
  
“I thought you served those for  _ me _ .” James said teasingly.  
  
“Hunk, your talents are wasted at the Garrison.” Keith said, eagerly chowing down.  
  
“Aw, thanks.” Hunk grinned.  
  
“It _ is _ delicious.” James smiled and nodded.  
  
They finished eating and then Keith paid for the food. “Well, we're going to walk around a bit more. See you later, Hunk.”  
  
“Yep. See you in a couple varga.” Hunk said, waving them off as he went back to work.  
  
“See you.” James waved as Keith picked up their bag and got up.  
  
“Where to now” James asked him.  
  
“Let's find that Earth shop.” Keith suggested.  
  
–  
  
They found Lance and Pidge still in there, ohhing and ahhing over all the Earth stuff. “How did they get all this?” James commented.  
  
“The government lies and aliens have been visiting Earth since forever?” Keith shrugged.  
  
“Seems so.” James nodded.  
  
“Oh, hey!” Lance grinned. “I see you guys found some stores you like!”  
  
“I needed a new jacket.” Keith glanced away, his cheeks pink.  
  
“And a new everything else, apparently.” Pidge chuckled. “Having fun at the mall, you two?”  
  
“Oh, definitely.” Keith said, casually using his left hand to brush a strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
Lance gasped and turned sharply. “What was  _ that _ ?”  
  
“What? Oh, this?” He turned his hand to show them.  
  
“Wow, we take our eyes off you two for an hour and you get engaged.” Pidge grinned.  
  
“It was kind of spur-of-the-moment.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“Anyways, we were debating on getting this video game, but we're a little short, even combined.” Pidge sighed.  
  
“We'll help you buy your game.” James smiled. “How much is it?”  
  
“1,200 GAC.” Pidge sighed.  
  
“Alright. Let's pool our money.” James pulled out his coin purse and Keith did the same.  
  
To their massive delight, they had enough to get the game set AND still have some leftover in James' purse. “Is your family rich?” Lance asked as James put his coin purse away.  
  
“My father is a General at the Garrison.” James replied.  
  
“So...yes, your family is rich.” Lance nodded. “Alrighty, then.”  
  
“Thanks for helping out.” Pidge grinned as they headed out.  
  
“Wait, don't forget your free Kaltenecker!” The shop owner said, holding out the rope tied to a cow's bell.  
  
“Looks like we've got a cow now.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“Let's head back.” James checked the clock in the shop. “We're almost at the three varga mark.”  
  
“Alright.” Lance grinned. “Everyone on Kaltenecker!”  
  
James raised an eyebrow. “We'll walk, thanks.”  
  
“Well,  _ I'll  _ climb on.” Pidge said, letting Lance help her up.  
  
Keith chuckled. “Come on, let's go make sure Hunk isn't still at Vrepit Sal's.”  
  
They headed off towards the shop and found he'd already left, so they returned to the map.  
  
“Did anyone remember to get Allura something nice?” Hunk asked as they walked up to him.  
  
“Nope, but there's some nice clothing shops over there.” James pointed to them and handed over his coin pouch. “Get her something nice.”  
  
“We should get Shiro something.” Keith said thoughtfully.  
  
“How about eyeliner?” Lance suggested. “What, you didn't notice he's wearing it?”  
  
“Nope, I didn't.” Pidge admitted.  
  
“Why don't we all go together?” Keith suggested. “We still have half a varga left.”  
  
“Alright, let's go.” Lance grinned and led the way to the store.  
  
Keith found a nice jacket for Shiro and Lance found a sparkly dress with matching shoes. Pidge picked out a couple makeup kits and James found a purple and black sleeveless shirt. Hunk went back to Vrepit Sal's and got some food to-go for Shiro and Allura to eat and by the time they got back to the map, Coran was coming back.  
  
“Well, this was actually a rather pleasant trip.” Coran admitted. “Perhaps we will bring Allura next time. Oh, you got a Kaltenecker!”  
  
“On our world, it's called a 'cow'.” Lance grinned.  
  
“Let's go back to the Castle.” James said. “We'll come back another time."  
  
They all nodded and headed back to the pod.  
  
–  
  
“You're back!” Allura smiled and stood up. Her hair had been styled in a funky way by the mice, it appeared.  
  
“Welcome back. Did you find them?” Shiro asked, looking a bit tired.  
  
“Yes! I'll go start repairs right now!” Coran smiled and headed off.  
  
“Good.” Shiro nodded. “Did you kids have fun?” He looked at the others.  
  
“Oh, yeah, loads!” Lance grinned.  
  
“I'd like to go back there.” Hunk smiled. “I met this nice restaurant guy and I taught him how to cook really good food!”  
  
“Oh, presents~!” Lance held out the shopping bag he was holding.  
  
Allura gasped as Lance handed her his bag. “Ohh, what is it?” She opened it up and let out a happy gasp. “A new dress! And shoes? Oh, Lance!”  
  
“They're both _sparkly_.” Lance winked.  
  
“And here's some makeup.” Pidge handed the kits over to both of them. “Not sure how much you use, but Lance noticed you wear eyeliner, Shiro.”  
  
“Oh, you noticed?” Shiro looked a bit embarrassed but smiled.  
  
“And a shirt and jacket from James and me.” Keith handed them over.  
  
Shiro gasped and grabbed his hand, looking at the ring. “When were you planning to mention  _ this _ ?”  
  
“Oh, right. Yeah, we got engaged.” Keith grinned.  
  
“Yeah, it just kind of happened to come to mind.” James nodded.  
  
“Well, I'm sorry I missed it! Congratulations, you two!” Shiro hugged them both and then took the bag finally. “Anything else fun happen?”  
  
“Oh!” Keith gasped. “I met a Blade! A Blade of Marmora member!”  
  
“You met a—OH! Is THAT what you meant?!” Hunk asked.  
  
“Yeah. Anyways, did your Bond get stronger?” Keith asked Shiro.  
  
“Yes.” Shiro smiled. “I had to fight Zarkon in the astral plane, but it's stronger and he can no longer chase us. We can now head for the Blade of Marmora's headquarters.”  
  
“Awesome!” Keith grinned.  
  
“Why are you so _ excited _ about this?” Allura asked.  
  
“Well, you know, it'd be good to have allies in the Empire _ itself _ , wouldn't it?” Keith shrugged.  
  
“Hm...” Allura still looked reluctant.  
  
“Anyways, while we're on the way, we're gonna go set up our new game!” Pidge said, turning to leave with Lance.  
  
“Oh yeah, dinner!” Hunk handed over the bag of to-go boxes.  
  
“'Vrepit Sal's'?” Shiro asked, looking it over curiously as he opened one of the boxes.  
  
“Trust me, it's delicious.” Hunk grinned.  
  
Allura looked unsure, but took a bite from hers. “Mm...it is pretty good.” She agreed.  
  
“Come on, let's go put our stuff away.” Keith said, walking out of the bridge.  
  
“Coming.” James turned to follow him out.  
  
“Not yet, but you  _ will _ be.” Keith said with a teasing grin.  
  
Hunk made a choking noise. “We can  _ still hear you! _ ”  
  
They laughed as they headed down the hall and went to their room. As soon as the door was closed and the bag was set down, Keith was throwing off his jacket and going for James' vest, kissing him passionately.  
  
“It's been  _ way _ too long.” Keith said, breaking the kiss after a bit. “Let's make love. Right now. Stress-free.”  
  
James smiled and pushed him back towards the bed. “Alright.” He unfastened his vest and set it to the side before unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Keith grinned up at him and James leaned down to kiss him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the Blades of Marmora!


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, James and Keith enter the Blade of Marmora headquarters while the others stay back. There, Keith has to make a choice that will change his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“Coran, how soon will we get to the Blade of Marmora's base?” Shiro asked from his chair.  
  
“Based on the coordinates that Ulaz gave us, we should be there within a few doboshes.” Coran told him.  
  
“I can't wait to see it! I mean, they were able to fold space-time, and that was just at an outpost!” Pidge said excitedly.  
  
“Mm, the space taco. It left us too soon.” Hunk said wistfully. His stomach rumbled and he rubbed it.  
  
“Well, sure, but my _point_ is, imagine how _amazing_ their home base will be!” Pidge went on.  
  
“Exactly. It could take on _any_ shape. Like a space jelly donut. Or long, like a space éclair. Or a space cheese blintz with a cherry sauce on top. Maybe a little dusting of powdered sugar. That's the stars.” Hunk said dreamily.  
  
“Aw! Now, I'm hungry for breakfast.” Lance pouted.  
  
“You _had_ breakfast.” James pointed out.  
  
“Guys, this is a _serious_ mission. We need to focus.” Keith frowned, staring straight ahead so he could see their destination.  
  
“'We need to focus'.” Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
“Hey, be nice.” James raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Sorry, I'm just _actually_ hungry.” Lance sighed. “And why is he being so snappy, anyway?”  
  
“The base is in range.” Coran spoke up before James could reply.  
  
“Take us in slowly.” Shiro ordered.  
  
“That might prove the _tiniest_ bit of a challenge.” Coran said, bringing up the image on the screen.  
  
“Is that a _black hole_?” Hunk asked nervously.  
  
“No, no, no, no, no. It's _two_ black holes and a _giant_ blue star!” Coran said cheerfully.  
  
“That's _not_ better.” Hunk cringed.  
  
“No kidding. Just inside a black hole, the temperature is one millionth of a degree above absolute zero. But, just _outside_ of that, it's hundreds of millions of degrees Celsius.” Pidge chimed in.  
  
“Okay, it's like when you try to nuke a frozen burrito in the microwave, and it comes out all scorching hot on the outside, but it's still frozen in the middle, right?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Stop talking about food, I'm _still hungry_!” Lance protested.  
  
“Guys, quiet! Coran, where's the base located?” Keith got up and walked over to look at Coran's screen.  
  
“Seriously, _why_?” Lance asked James.  
  
“He's ...very focused on this mission. Ever since we met Ulaz and Thace, he's been determined to find more allies within the Galra Empire that we can work with and trust.” James explained.  
  
“In between those three deadly celestial objects.” Coran pointed to the screen as he zoomed it in.  
  
“The perfect defensive position.” Pidge remarked.  
  
“Or the perfect _trap_.” Allura said tensely.  
  
“Yeah, I'm with Allura. Maybe we shouldn't, like, go in there at all?” Hunk suggested.  
  
“What are you _talking_ about?” Keith turned to them. “We _have_ to go in! This is the _whole reason_ we came out here! There is _no_ other option!”  
  
“Okay, jeez, calm down.” Lance looked at James. “Can you get him to chill?”  
  
“Actually, I'm with Keith.” James said, nodding. “We can't back out now, we--”  
  
“Identify yourself.” A computerized female voice said.  
  
“Open a hailing frequency, Coran.” Shiro said, then spoke once it was done. “We are the Paladins of Voltron, sent here by Ulaz.”  
  
“You may enter. Come unarmed.” The voice replied.  
  
“Why would they insist we come unarmed? Shiro, this doesn't feel _right_.” Allura insisted.  
  
“We've come too far to turn back now.” Shiro said firmly.  
  
“They just sent us a route to the base, but we'll have to move quickly. Because of the solar flares, it's only open for another varga. Then, it will be closed for two quintants.” Coran informed them.  
  
“They're gonna close it for two years?!” Hunk asked in alarm.  
  
“Two days.” Pidge and James corrected him.  
  
“Oh.” Hunk nodded.  
  
“Alright, we probably shouldn't bring a big group.” Shiro turned to the others. “Who's coming? We'll probably have to take Red to safely get through, so that makes Keith as a default. _I'm_ going, of course, as the leader.”  
  
“I'm _not_ going.” Allura said firmly.  
  
“I'll stay with Allura.” Lance raised his hand.  
  
“As much as I want to know about their tech, I _really_ think it'd be better for me to not go until we've established good relations.” Pidge said, nodding.  
  
“I'll stay here. I'm honestly _nervous_ about that black-hole plus blue-star combo.” Hunk said nervously.  
  
“I'll stay here.” Coran nodded.  
  
“I guess that leaves you.” Shiro looked at James.  
  
“Do you _really_ have to ask?” James raised an eyebrow. “Of _course_ I'm going.”  
  
Keith grinned.  
  
–  
  
They changed into their armor and headed to the Blade of Marmora base in the Red Lion, quickly and carefully weaving around the black holes and blue star. Or, where it was _supposed_ to be.  
  
“This place just looks like a plain asteroid.” Keith frowned as they stepped out of the Red Lion.  
  
The ground opened up in front of them and they were greeted by agents wearing hoods and masks and dressed similar to what Ulaz was wearing.  
  
“The leader is waiting.” One of them said. “Come with us.”  
  
They nodded and stepped onto the platform with them. They lowered down in to the ground as it closed up above them and then they were let out into a large cavern-like room that looked distinctly Galran but also...different. James recognized the insignia on the wall as the marking on Keith's knife and reached out to take Keith's hand.  
  
Maybe, Keith would finally have the answers he's been wanting.  
  
They walked past the line of Blade of Marmora agents on either side of them and stopped in front of what could only be described as a throne, where their leader stood before it wearing significantly different clothes from the rest.  
  
“I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora.” The leader said as they approached.  
  
“Thank you for seeing us.” Shiro said, taking off his helmet and stowing it away in his armor's storage. Keith and James did the same. “My name is Shiro, and this is Keith and James.”  
  
Kolivan turned his head slightly to look at just Keith before looking back at them as a whole. “I know who you are.” He said calmly.  
  
“Then you know we were sent by one of your own.” Shiro replied.  
  
“Ulaz was a fool to divulge this location to you. He had a penchant for ignoring orders and following his impulses. That's what got him killed.” Kolivan said bitterly.  
  
“He gave his life to save us! What he did brought us here today, and Voltron is ready to assist you. Are we welcome here or not?” Shiro demanded.  
  
“You were told to come unarmed.” Kolivan said coldly.  
  
James frowned. He'd made sure to remove his weapon before they left, and they didn't bring their bayards...  
  
“You also told us to identify ourselves. The lions are about as close as we come to an ID.” Keith explained.  
  
“If anything happens, believe me, you'll be happy you have the Red Lion on your side.” Shiro said firmly.  
  
“I imagine we would. However, I wasn't referring to your beast.” Kolivan said, nodding to one of the others.  
  
An agent suddenly lunged at Keith's back. James intercepted him and slammed him back. “Back off!” He snapped, taking a defensive position at Keith's back.  
  
“What?” Keith looked behind him.  
  
“He has a _weapon_.” Kolivan said firmly.  
  
James glanced at Keith, realization sinking in. “Keith. Your _knife_.”  
  
“Oh.” Keith pulled it out. “I don't use it to fight, so I didn't think it'd count.”  
  
“Let me see that.” Kolivan said firmly.  
  
Keith hesitated, but walked over to hand it over. “Please return it.” He said hopefully.  
  
Kolivan took the blade and looked it over. “... _How_ did you _get_ this?”  
  
“How long have you had _that_?” Shiro asked.  
  
“You didn't _know_?” Kolivan asked Shiro.  
  
“No.” Shiro shook his head.  
  
“My mother left it to me when I was a baby.” Keith explained. “It's _all_ I have of her. Please, don't take it away.”  
  
“Can any of you corroborate this statement?” Kolivan asked them.  
  
“I...I don't know.” Shiro shook his head.  
  
“Yes, _I_ can.” James said firmly, turning to Kolivan. “He's had it since before we were in middle school together on Earth.”  
  
“Middle--” Shiro looked at James.  
  
“He didn't steal it from anyone. His mother left it to him before she disappeared when he was an infant.” James went on.  
  
Kolivan considered this information, looking at the knife. James wished he could see his face, but the mask concealed it.  
  
“Do you _know_ anything about my mother?” Keith asked.  
  
“You seek knowledge?” Kolivan asked, turning the knife in his hands. “There is only one way to attain knowledge here.”  
  
“How? I'll do it!” Keith insisted.  
  
“The Trials of Marmora. Should you _survive_ , you may keep the blade and its secrets will be revealed.” Kolivan said firmly.  
  
“'S _urvive'_?” James growled. “If he _doesn't_ survive, neither will _you_ for causing my fiance to be killed. Keith, forget it. We'll find your mother another way. They can't force you to risk your life for knowledge.”  
  
“James is right, Keith, this is _crazy_. If they're not going to help us, let's get out of here.” Shiro said, nodding firmly.  
  
“James.” Keith turned to him. “I _want_ to do this.”  
  
James faltered and took his hand. “Alright.” He rested his forehead against Keith's. “I won't stand in your way.”  
  
Shiro sighed. “Neither will I, then.”  
  
Keith turned back to Kolivan. “I'll do it.”  
  
Kolivan nodded and handed the knife to another Blade. “Antok, give the boy the blade and get him changed.”  
  
Antok nodded and led Keith away. James held his hand a bit longer before letting him go. Then he turned his gaze on Kolivan. “I wasn't making an idle threat. If he dies, so do you.”  
  
Kolivan didn't reply to that, but turned to walk past them. “There is an observation room. Come.”  
  
They turned to follow him. “So...you've known him since middle school?” Shiro asked James.  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “We didn't tell you because you seemed so happy to have brought us together, but we've been friends for years. That fight was...” He sighed. “We both were stupid. Wouldn't be the first time, won't be the last.”  
  
Shiro nodded. “Well...I still got to see your romance start, right?” He grinned.  
  
“Oh, yes. That you _did_ see from the start.” James chuckled. “We might not've ever been together if you hadn't taught us it was okay to be, well, gay in the Garrison. Or helped us realize how we really felt about each other.”  
  
They entered a room and Kolivan led them to a window. They walked up to it and Shiro and James gasped. Keith was in a room with different Blade agents, dressed in a very form-fitting outfit and holding his knife in his hand. Come to think of it, the other lesser Blades wore the same outfit.  
  
“What is a...fiance?” Kolivan asked.  
  
“We're going to be married.” James explained.  
  
“So, he is your...Mate.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded, tensing a bit as Keith got slammed to the ground by a Blade member.  
  
“That explains your fierce protectiveness. Then, I will excuse your actions.” Kolivan nodded. “As well as your threat.”  
  
“Good.” James nodded, sighing a bit as Keith went through the door. Kolivan led them through a door in the observation room to continue on to the next part with Keith.  
  
This one had more Blades, and Keith had just as much trouble as in the first room.  
  
“This isn't a fair fight...” Shiro cringed.  
  
James walked over to the window and placed his hand on the glass worriedly. “You know, the whole 'or death' thing is really _bad_.”  
  
“It's a part of our culture.” Kolivan replied. “'Victory or death'.”  
  
“And that's _not_ good.” James replied. “On _our_ world, we have 'no man gets left behind'.”  
  
“That seems like it would lead to unnecessary risks.” Kolivan said, tilting his head to the side.  
  
“Oh, and the 'knowledge or death' thing _wouldn't_?” James turned to him.  
  
Shiro sighed. “James, maybe it's _not_ a good idea to antagonize him...”  
  
“No, we welcome this.” Kolivan replied. “He is questioning a fact he finds worrisome, and he is phrasing it with questions. This is seeking knowledge.”  
  
“How come _he_ doesn't have to do the Trials to gain knowledge?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Because the Trials are an initiation ceremony.” Kolivan replied. “If he fails it, well, then he fails it. If he succeeds, he will became a Blade - as is his birthright.”  
  
“His birthright?” Shiro asked. “But, that would mean Keith is a Galra!”  
  
“Half.” Kolivan replied. “And that's a dangerous thing to be.”  
  
“Why?” James asked.  
  
Kolivan shook his head. “It is best you don't know.”  
  
Keith went through the next door and they moved on as well. This one had even _more_ Blades for Keith to face. He seemed to realize something, though, and he threw his knife past them before throwing himself into a slide and grabbing his knife as he went into one of the openings the Blades came out of, disappearing further underground.  
  
“And now, we wait.” Kolivan turned to them. “Now he has to make a choice. He has survived it, but it is up to his heart.”  
  
“James...do you think Keith _knew_ , somehow?” Shiro asked softly.  
  
“I think he was pretty damn sure and didn't tell you because he wasn't sure how you'd react.” James turned to Kolivan. “Can anyone but Galra operate Galra tech?”  
  
“No.” Kolivan shook his head.  
  
“There you go.” James looked at Shiro. “He's known since he freed the Red Lion.”  
  
Shiro's jaw dropped. “...Wow. I...wow. Why didn't he—he _really_ thought I wouldn't accept him?”  
  
“You were _tortured_ by them, Shirogane.” James sighed. “He didn't know _what_ you would do if you knew. Seeing you be so kind to Ulaz gave him hope, though.”  
  
Kolivan turned back to the window. “He'll come out in another room, either way. Come.” He turned to leave the observation room. Shiro and James walked out after him.  
  
This new room had a screen, where they could see Keith and a hologram of Shiro. “Hey, man. You did it.” The hologram said, offering Keith a hand up.  
  
“Shiro?” Keith asked, taking his hand to get up.  
  
“You can stop now.” James saw a hologram of himself walk over and hug him tightly. “You're done.”  
  
“Kolivan told me you lasted longer than anyone ever has in those battles. You don't have to keep this up.” The hologram of Shiro said gently.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Keith asked.  
  
“Just give them the knife and let's get out of here.” The hologram of James said gently.  
  
James wanted to kick his hologram's ass.  
  
“I can't give it to them, James.” Keith said, his voice pained. “It's all I have of her.”  
  
“Is that a hologram?” Shiro asked.  
  
“His suit has the ability to create a virtual mindscape, reflecting its wearer's greatest hopes and fears. And, at this moment, your friend desperately wants to see you two.” Kolivan explained.  
  
“You don't need a knife to keep your mother's memory.” The hologram of James placed his hand on Keith's chest.  
  
“Why do you want to keep doing this?” The hologram of Shiro asked.  
  
“It's my chance to learn who I really am.” Keith explained desperately. “To find my family.”  
  
“You know _exactly_ who you are, a Paladin of Voltron. We're all the family you need.” The hologram of Shiro insisted.  
  
“You don't need your _old_ family, when we can start a _new_ one.” The hologram of James said, holding his hand tenderly.  
  
“James, you know I love you, and Shiro, you're like a brother to me, but I _have_ to do this.” Keith pulled away from them both.  
  
“No, you don't. So, just give them the knife.” Hologram-Shiro said firmly.  
  
“I can't do that.” Keith shook his head.  
  
“Just give up the knife, Keith! They're going to _kill_ you!” Hologram-James snapped.  
  
“I've made my choice.” Keith said firmly.  
  
“Fine.” Hologram-James stepped back. “ _Keep_ trying. But, I won't be here when you get back.”  
  
Shiro visibly winced. James placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.  
  
“We'll find another Red Paladin.” Hologram-Shiro turned to go and Hologram-James turned to follow him.  
  
“James! Shiro, wait!” Keith turned and ran after them, then gasped as they vanished and he was in a different setting.  
  
“That's the cabin he grew up in.” Shiro said softly.  
  
“And that's his father.” James said, already knowing this might end badly.  
  
Keith looked around in confusion, and then walked forward. “Huh...”  
  
“Keith...” The man in the room with him turned towards him.  
  
Keith gasped. “Dad?”  
  
“You're home, son.” His father smiled warmly.  
  
“What's...I was just with Shiro and James...and you're...how...” Keith stammered, then gasped when they heard a rumbling sound outside. “What's going on outside?”  
  
“Don't worry about that.” His father said gently. “We'll be fine as long as we stay in here. Don't you want to catch up?”  
  
“Of _course_ I do.” Keith said, his voice cracking a bit.  
  
His father sighed. “Son, so many years have passed. I have _so_ much to tell you.  
  
The loud rumbling sounded again and this time shook the room they were in.  
  
“What _is_ that?” Keith frowned.  
  
“Eveything's fine.” His father assured him.  
  
Keith walked to the window and pulled aside the curtains, gasping when he saw what was going on outside. A Galra battleship was firing on the world outside, while people screamed and the Red Lion stood on a cliff silently overlooking the carnage, unable to do anything without her pilot.  
  
“Dad, I-I'm sorry. I gotta go. There's people that need me out there.” Keith turned back to him.  
  
His father was holding the knife in his hands. “Don't you want to know about where you came from? Your mother gave it to me.” He said softly.  
  
“You've told me.” Keith nodded. “You said she left it for me before she returned to the stars.”  
  
The room shook again as the rumbling continued and the man looked towards the door. “She'll be here soon.”  
  
Another screen showed Keith lying on the ground, clearly suffering from what he was going through mentally. A machine monitoring his vitals beeped worryingly.  
  
“You need to get him out of there.” Shiro said firmly.  
  
“He can decide when to leave.” Kolivan replied.  
  
“You're going to _kill_ him.” James growled.  
  
“If that is what happens, so be it.” Kolivan said calmly.  
  
James clenched his fists.  
  
“Do you think him weak?” Kolivan asked him sternly. “You could have stopped him before he started.”  
  
James tensed and then sighed. “...Fine. I believe in him.”  
  
“You gotta tell me, Dad. I _have_ to know. Where did the knife _come_ from? What does it _mean_?” Keith asked on the other screen.  
  
“Your mother is almost here. She'll tell you everything.” Keith's father said calmly.  
  
“I can't wait around anymore. I _have_ to go.” Keith went to the door and opened it.  
  
“If you go out that door, you'll never find out who you are.” His father said firmly.  
  
Keith stood silently for a bit before he looked back at him. “Goodbye, Dad.”  
  
He walked out of the door and the hologram ended. James ran out before Kolivan could turn his way, Shiro following right after.  
  
“You don't know the way.” Kolivan called after them.  
  
“Fine. Show us.” James said firmly.  
  
They went to the room Keith was in and found him holding his head. “Keith!” James ran to him and held him close.  
  
Kolivan sighed. “Give up the Blade. You failed to awaken it.”  
  
“What does _that_ mean!?” Keith asked, and then a guard ran in.  
  
“The Red Lion is trying to break in!” The guard said.  
  
“Call off your beast!” Kolivan ordered.  
  
“I didn't _tell_ Red to do _anything_!” Keith snapped.  
  
“Call it off and return the blade!” Kolivan said firmly.  
  
Antok stepped towards them and James held Keith protectively as Shiro stepped in front of them both.  
  
“You failed to awaken it. It does _not_ belong to you.” Kolivan said firmly. “We _will_ force you to return it.”  
  
Other Blade members entered the room. James and Shiro prepared for a fight.  
  
“Wait.” Keith gently nudged James off him and got up, walking over to Kolivan. “It doesn't _matter_ where I come from. I _know_ who I am. We all need to work together to defeat Zarkon. If that means I give up this knife, fine. Take it.”  
  
The sword glowed and they all gasped as it changed shape into a longer sword. Kolivan relaxed his posture a bit. “You've awoken the blade.” He looked up at Keith. “The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins.” He explained.  
  
“Galra...so, I really _am_.” Keith breathed. He then looked at Shiro worriedly, and Shiro gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
James got up. “I think this was entirely unnecessary, but at least it's _over_ now.”  
  
“Let's head back.” Shiro turned to Kolivan. “Will you come with us?”  
  
Kolivan nodded. “I will.”  
  
Shiro summoned his helmet from his storage pouch and put it on, activating the helm-comm while Keith soothed the Red Lion. “Princess, we're coming back. And we're bringing someone you should meet.”  
  
James took Keith's hand and pulled him close. “I will never leave you.” He promised gently, smoothing his hair. “Don't worry.”  
  
Keith clung to him. “Thank you.”  
  
“...Do you get to keep this outfit?” James asked, stroking Keith's lower back. “Because it's _really_ good on you.”  
  
Keith blushed.  
  
–  
  
The rest of the Voltron team were waiting outside the Red Lion as they came down the ramp with Kolivan. His mask vanished and he took down his hood before approaching Allura. “Princess Allura, it's good to see that the rumors are true. You're still alive after all these years.” He said as he knelt down and bowed before her.  
  
“So is Zarkon. Can we consider you our ally in the fight against him?” Allura asked coldly.  
  
“Yes, but we have little time to discuss this.” Kolivan stood up. “I just received word from our spy inside the Galran hierarchy. They have become aware of our presence, so the timetable for our plan has been moved up.”  
  
“How soon do we need to begin?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Now.” Kolivan said grimly.  
  
The Paladins exchanged concerned looks. “What do we need to do?” Shiro asked, looking back at Kolivan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now we know for sure. And what's the deal with being half-Galra?  
> Never mind that, there's still a war on and they have to act fast!


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's much to be done and everyone has a job to do. Coran and James are left at the castle with Kolivan, and they take some time to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“It sounds like it might work.” James said thoughtfully.  
  
“It has to.” Keith said, nodding. “It's our best shot.”  
  
Hunk snored loudly in his chair and then startled himself awake. “What? What'd I miss?” He asked, looking around.  
  
“Oh, nothing important. We've just figured out a way to defeat Zarkon.” Lance said casually.  
  
“Really? I dozed for ten minutes, and you guys figured out how to defeat the forces of evil?” Hunk asked, looking awed.  
  
“You've been asleep for three hours.” Pidge raised an eyebrow.  
  
Shiro nodded. “I think we've got something here. It's dangerous and there are a lot of moving parts, but if we can coordinate everything just right, then--”  
  
“Zarkon's reign will be at an end, and the savagery that's poisoned our universe can finally be cleansed. You've done it, Shiro.” Kolivan said calmly.  
  
“We did it together.” Shiro smiled and turned to him, holding out a hand. Kolivan turned to him and clasped his arm up to the elbow, nodding.  
  
“As long as we all stick to the plan, it _should_ work.” Allura said, looking tense.  
  
“It _will_ work. Perhaps, then, you'll learn that not _all_ Galra are as bad as Zarkon.” Kolivan said, looking at her.  
  
“I hope not.” Allura said, looking at Keith.  
  
James narrowed his eyes as Keith looked down and held Keith closer to him. Ever since she found out he was half-Galra, she'd been cold to Keith and it made James want to punch a woman for the first time.  
  
“Ulaz was right to trust you all.” Kolivan said.  
  
“He sacrificed everything to bring us together. Let's honor him by taking down Zarkon.” Shiro said, nodding.  
  
“So, what's the plan?” Hunk asked.  
  
“The plan is amazing!” Lance blurted out, stepping forward. “First, we infect Zarkon's ship with a virus.” He started to dramatically wave his arms around as he spoke. “Then, we make an extra-large wormhole and lure Zarkon inside of it, zapping him a bajillion light-years away. Then, when he pops out on the other side, all like, 'Oh, why doesn't my ship work'? Voltron kicks his butt! Pew, pew, pew! Womp, womp, womp! Huh! Hi-yah!” Lance kicked and punched at the air in demonstration. “'I'll form the head'!” He said with his voice suddenly deeper. “That's what you say, Shiro. Yeah, yeah. Yeah! We won for all time!” He finished, his voice going back to normal for the last part, throwing his fists in the air.  
  
James exchanged an uncertain glance with Keith. _Would_ it really turn out that way? He'd been pretty tough to _beat_ outside his ship...  
  
“Wow. So, this is it.” Hunk said in awe.  
  
“I guess the only question is, when do we strike?” Pidge asked.  
  
“As soon as we build a teludav big enough to wormhole Zarkon's ship.” Coran said, gesturing to the image on the screen.  
  
“Oh, man. The teludav again? Does that mean we need more scaultrite?” Hunk asked.  
  
“That's just _one_ of the many things we'll need.” Allura informed him.  
  
“Am I, uh... Am I sensing a trip back to the space mall here?” Hunk asked almost hopefully.  
  
“I'm afraid not.” Coran shook his head. “This is gonna take a lot more scaultrite than we can find at any Unilu shop. For this plan to succeed, we're gonna need to split up. We all have a task to do. Keith, Hunk, you'll be in charge of getting the scaultrite and Shiro, Pidge and Lance will be going to rescue a Galra prisoner named Slav. Allura will going to the Balmera to get a crystal for it, we'll join her once she's found one to load it on.”  
  
“Who's Slav?” Hunk asked.  
  
“He's a genius engineer.” Pidge offered helpfully.  
  
“James and I will contact the Olkari for their assistance with building the structure. If any one of us fails, the entire plan fails.” Coran said grimly.  
  
Hunk looked at Keith in surprise and then nodded. “Okay.”  
  
“So, how about a kiss for good luck?” Lance asked, walking up to Allura making kissy-lips with his eyes closed. She made a face and walked away, letting Coran intercept with a mouse.  
  
James and Shiro walked over to Keith. “You be safe out there.” Shiro told him.  
  
“If you take too long, I'm going after you.” James said firmly.  
  
Keith chuckled a bit and ran his finger over the ring under his armor. “I know you will. I'll be back soon. Shiro, you be safe, too. And, James?” He glanced at Allura. “...Don't start any fights while I'm gone.”  
  
“I'll keep myself civil.” James assured him, pulling him close to gently kiss him. “That's all I'll promise.”  
  
Keith sighed, then reluctantly pulled away. “I gotta go.”  
  
James nodded, then looked at Hunk as they headed off. Hunk, as well as everyone else, had been acting wary around Keith ever since finding out his mother was a Galra. He hoped this went well.  
  
–  
  
Waiting was the hardest part. Coran contacted the Olkari to help them build the teludav structure, the technology of which was beyond James' understanding based on his failure to use the headband. Finding himself with no orders, James busied himself with fixing up his Pod, trying not to think of how worried he was.  
  
“Do you have a moment?”  
  
He looked up to see Kolivan standing in the hanger, watching him. He nodded and set down his tools before reaching for a rag to wipe his face and hands. “What do you need?”  
  
“Answers.” Kolivan replied. “I believe you can give them to me.”  
  
“Alright.” James turned to him fully. “I'll try.”  
  
Kolivan walked over to look over the pod thoughtfully. “You say that you are Keith's...fiance?...soon-to-be Mate. How long have you known him?” He asked.  
  
“Since we were kids.” James leaned against the Pod.  
  
“I see.” Kolivan nodded. “Did you know his father?”  
  
“No.” James shook his head. “I saw him, once, but he died before Keith and I actually officially met in school.”  
  
“So, he is dead. Kro—Keith's mother will not be happy to hear that her Mate has fallen.” Kolivan said grimly.”How did he die?”  
  
“A hero's death. He went back in to save one last person in the burning building. His job was to put out fires and pull people from burning buildings, and that one just...” James closed his eyes tightly. “Keith...lost him when he was five years old.”  
  
“'Years'?” Kolivan asked.  
  
“Uh, deca-pheobs.” James clarified. “And he was alone for years, judged for being...different, for being an orphan, until he met me.” He glanced away. “Though, I've been mean to him sometimes. He was mean right back, or in the first place, but it still wasn't right. Anyways, now I know where the fangs and claws came from.”  
  
“...He does not have such things.” Kolivan tilted his head to the side.  
  
“He does when he's in intense pain, whether it's physical or emotional. When we heard that Shiro died, he...I had to quickly get him out of there before people noticed his eyes had changed.”  
  
“...Interesting.” Kolivan said thoughtfully. “Most half-Galra show their Galran traits all the time, but it seems his is... _concealed_ most of the time.”  
  
“So, what's the deal with the half-Galra?” James asked.  
  
Kolivan cleared his throat, shifting in an uncomfortable way. “I'm sure his father was a very powerful man, to earn her attentions.”  
  
“Dodging the subject, huh?” James said with a wry smile. “So, you know Keith's mother?”  
  
“Yes. She is very close to me.” Kolivan nodded. “She does not yet know he is here in the reaches of the Galra Empire, as she has been on a no-contact undercover mission for many pheobs now.”  
  
“Bet you're not looking forward to _that_ conversation.” James chuckled.  
  
“...No, I am not.” Kolivan shook his head.  
  
James closed the engine hatch of his Pod and sighed. “With any luck, we'll be able to go home once Zarkon's defeated. My parents will be glad to see I'm alive.”  
  
“They do not know you left?” Kolivan asked.  
  
“I kind of got kidnapped by the Blue Lion.” James shrugged. Then he gasped and looked at him. “What do you know of the Holts?”  
  
“The what?” Kolivan asked.  
  
“The Holts. The ones that were captured with Shiro. The scientist and his son?” James pressed.  
  
“I'm afraid I haven't heard anything about them, yet.” Kolivan shook his head.  
  
“They're Pidge's father and brother.” James pursed his lips. “She's been worried about them.”  
  
“The Green Paladin.” Kolivan nodded. “It would not do to have leverage that Zarkon can use against a Paladin in his grasp. I will contact my agent inside the stronghold to see if they know anything.”  
  
“If this plan works, it should be no problem to bring them home.” James said softly.  
  
“Yes.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
They let silence hang between them for a bit after that. James glanced at him and Kolivan shifted a bit, but they didn't say anything. “Well,” James spoke up first, “if that's all you wanted to talk about--”  
  
“What do you do to prepare for your marriage ceremony?” Kolivan asked. “In the Galra culture, such things are reserved for royalty.”  
  
“What do the others do?” James asked.  
  
“...Find a room and...mate?” Kolivan shrugged. “I see he has not bitten you yet.” He pointed to James' exposed neck.  
  
“Is that something I have to look forward to?” James asked.  
  
“Yes. The Mating is not sealed until there is a bite mark there to prove claim. It's usually put there after a duel for dominance and renewed after another duel when the mark fades. The winner gets to bite.” Kolivan nodded. “If there is no bite, well, it's...no different than a quick romp in the sheets.”  
  
“Do Galra mate for life?” James asked.  
  
“Yes.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
“Do _you_ have a mate?” James asked.  
  
Kolivan tensed and James bit his lip. “Sorry, that was a bad question. Forget I asked.”  
  
Of _course_ Kolivan had lost someone important to him. They were in a _war_. James lived in fear of losing Keith every day, but he also knew he couldn't just hold onto him and keep him tethered.  
  
Not like what Adam tried to do to Shiro. Seeing the hologram of himself saying that horrible line that Adam had said to Shiro when they broke up was...heartbreaking. Did Keith _really_ fear that he'd do that to him?  
  
“So, uh, first it starts with a ring. That's...pretty much the, uh, equivalent of the bite mark.” James said, going back to the earlier topic. “Actually, there's _two_ rings. One for a promise to wed and one for the wedding. And how the wedding goes, well, that actually varies per person. Heck, not everyone _uses_ a ring. The only solid thing is the vows, the kiss, and the marriage after. Oh, and there's paperwork to fill out.”  
  
“Paperwork?” Coran asked curiously from the hanger door. “What paperwork?” He walked over to them, and Kolivan and James looked at him in surprise. “Sorry to intrude, I came to check up on you and overheard. Altea didn't have paperwork involved in our weddings.”  
  
“It's for the government, so they know you're married.” James explained. “What do Alteans do?”  
  
“Why, we engrave our names on smooth stones and exchange them when we say our vows at a very modest ceremony, then display them for all to see in the home. Although, with Alfor, there was a lot more revelry and drinking and at the Queen's behest we had pink all over.”  
  
“Pink? Isn't that the color of mourning?” James asked.  
  
“Yes. She was...very fond of the color and wore it constantly.” Coran nodded.  
  
“Oh my god, Allura's mom was a _goth_.” James laughed a bit.  
  
“What is a 'goth'?” Kolivan asked curiously.  
  
“It's what we call someone that wears black, the color of mourning on our world, all the time and is fascinated with the macabre.” James explained.  
  
“What is 'macabre'?” Coran asked.  
  
“Uhm...it's stuff about death or people getting hurt or creepy things that usually freak people out.” James explained.  
  
“No, I think she just wore pink a lot. Then again, she never shared her personal interests with me, so it's possible. I was too busy looking after Alfor and little Allura to ask.” Coran looked a bit gloomy. “It's far too late to ask _now_ , though.”  
  
Kolivan cleared his throat. “So, the paperwork?”  
  
“Oh, yeah. The paperwork is filled out beforehand or within a week—movement—after the wedding and taken to a government office to be processed.” James nodded. “Once they have you both in their system, you can sign up for things like joint insurance or whatever. It's a lot of paperwork. But, what's important is that they have you listed as married in their system and you're sealed for all time. At least, until you get a divorce. And, even then, the paperwork is still there from your past marriages.”  
  
“Earthlings don't marry for life?” Coran asked with surprise.  
  
“No. Not all of them. I intend to, though.” James nodded firmly. “But, first we have to both get back home alive.”  
  
“Couldn't you have the wedding here?” Kolivan asked.  
  
“And leave my parents out?” James asked. “Keith would want his mom there, too, if you can arrange that.”  
  
“I can see what we can do.” Kolivan nodded. “How are the missions going?”  
  
“Oh, right, I better check in on them.” Coran headed for the door. “It was good talking with you, though!” He stopped and turned to them, giving a salute before heading out.  
  
“What was _that_?” Kolivan asked.  
  
“A salute.” James chuckled. “A sign of respect on our world.”  
  
“Oh, like...like this?” Kolivan pounded his fist to his chest. “Vrepit Sa.” He then quickly moved his hand and made a face.  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “Like that.”  
  
“I haven't done that in so long...” Kolivan growled a bit.  
  
“Sorry.” James sighed. “We also bow. Saluting is generally reserved for military, but different kinds of bowing is reserved for different types of people. The more important they are compared to you, the lower you bow.”  
  
“So, in that respect, we are the same.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
“What does 'Vrepit Sa' mean?” James asked.  
  
Kolivan hesitated. “Well, you've been open with information about your world...It means 'Killing Thrust', and makes reference to an honorable battle in my people's history.”  
  
“Nice.” James nodded. “Shame you feel ashamed to say it, now.”  
  
Kolivan sighed. “Yes.”  
  
“Don't worry, once Zarkon's gone, you can start rebuilding your people's reputation.” James assured him.  
  
“...Actually, we've always been pretty violent. We just didn't conquer or despise anyone not us.” Kolivan said, nodding.  
  
“That's better than what you've got now.” James said, smiling.  
  
Kolivan nodded, then pulled out a tablet. “I must go. Take care, James.” He walked to the hanger door. “I will see you when Zarkon is defeated.”  
  
“Kolivan?” James spoke up.  
  
He paused and looked back at him.  
  
“See you at the end of the war.” James stood up straight and saluted him. Kolivan mimicked the motion and then left, leaving James in the hanger.  
  
Sighing, James looked at his Pod. “Well, I think I've done all the tinkering on you I can do. Shame the princess took the mice, now would be a good time to teach them to write. I think I'll go brush up on my Altean.” He rolled down his sleeves and picked up his over-shirt, putting it on as he walked out of the hanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting is such a pain...  
> And why is Kolivan dodging that subject so much?


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is gathered, but there's trouble from an old foe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Dreamworks & Netflix

The construction of the giant teludav, minus the scaultrite and crystal, took many days. James spent the - honestly pretty  _ lonely - _ days talking to Coran or making sure the Lions still at the Castle were in top shape.   
  
“Now, I don't want any trouble from  _ you _ this mission.” He said as he stood in front of the Black Lion. “Shiro needs you to be completely _ with _ him, okay? Don't go answering calls from your ex.”  
  
“Talking to the Black Lion again, I see.” Coran remarked from behind him. “  
  
“Well, after the stunt he pulled last time, I'm not taking chances.” James turned to him. “Did you need something?”  
  
Coran smiled a bit. “I've made some dinner for us. Are you hungry?”  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded, turning to walk over to him.  
  
“The Olkari are working hard on the structure. They should be done by the time they return.” Coran said as they headed down the hall together. Then he glanced at James' left hand. “Why don't you wear a ring?”  
  
“Because we didn't think about it at the time.” James admitted. “I bought him the ring on a whim. We'll go back to the Swap Moon and get me one to match it later.”  
  
Coran smiled a bit. “For Altean engagements, a specific ceremonial flower that never wilts is retrieved from the top of the mountain and worn by both parties in their hair until the day of the wedding. Alfor kept sleeping sitting up because he was worried about damaging it, until he was assured he could take it off for bathing and bed.”   
  
James chuckled a bit. “Sounds like quite the guy.”  
  
“Yes.” Coran smiled wistfully. “But...he...he is gone, now. And I must protect his daughter in his stead.”  
  
They stepped into the elevator and Coran pushed the button to go up.  
  
James turned to him. “Coran, she doesn't _need_ to be protected. She _needs_ someone that will stand by her and help her, not baby her. _That's_ why she insisted on going to the Balmera _ without _ us. She's not a child anymore, and you don't have to protect her.”  
  
“I know.” Coran sighed. “I just want to ensure she's safe.” The elevator stopped and they got out, heading for the dining hall.  
  
“Believe me, I know what you're going through. But, if we try to tether them down or stand in their way in an effort to protect them, it will drive them away.” James explained. “Honestly, I want to fight every last person in this ship for not accepting the fact Keith is half-Galra without any judgment or doubting his character. They act like he was _hiding_ it, like he _knew_ the whole time--and even if he did can they blame him for hiding it when they react like _ this _ when he finally  _ tells _ them?”  
  
“James...” Coran sighed.  
  
James sighed. “I just...they've fought side-by-side with him, they know he's not a traitor, he even battled _Zarkon himself_ for them, and _they don't trust him_. Finding out he's 'one of the enemy' has completely negated _ everything _ he's done, in their eyes.”  
  
“They just need time.” Coran said kindly. “They know the Blade of Mamora is on our side, but they distrust them, as well.”  
  
“I think the _ big _ thing is that he looks so  _ human _ , they forget he's half-Galra.” He paused. “...What's the deal with half-Galra, anyway?”  
  
Coran tensed. “It's uh, not a dinner topic.”  
  
“Kolivan was reluctant to tell me. _ You _ say it's 'not a dinner topic'. What is going on? What is Keith in _danger_ of?” James demanded.  
  
Coran sighed. “They're...slaves, James. Pets, whores, slaves of the Galra Empire and _legally_ bought and sold. At least, they were ten-thousand deca-pheobs ago.”  
  
James clenched his fists. “... _ Seriously _ ?”  
  
“Oh, but I don't think Keith has anything to worry about! He looks human enough, as you said, it's unlikely he'll be recognized as a half-Galra unless it's actually  _ said _ .” Coran assured him.  
  
“Or when someone sees a  _ human _ operating  _ Galra tech _ .” James said, frowning.  
  
“Well, the good thing is that, generally, the Galra don't see under your helmets!” Coran said cheerfully.  
  
“That's true.” James nodded. “Sendak thought I was Altean until he removed my helmet.” He moved his hand to his shoulder, feeling the phantom pain of being electrocuted. He was just grateful there was no scarring, courtesy of the armor he was wearing at the time.  
  
“Anyways, I followed one of Hunk's recipes, so hopefully it tastes good.” Coran went to the table and sat down.   
  
James walked over and took the seat next to him, staring longingly at Keith's empty chair across from him. “Yeah.” He said distractedly.  
  
Coran sighed softly and served them both food. “Tell me about Earth.”  
  
James smiled a bit and started to talk to him about Earth as they ate. Coran listened attentively and posed questions when James paused. When the meal was over, they wished each other good night and James went to his room while Coran went to the bridge.  
  
Coming back to an empty room was always depressing, and he fell asleep clutching Keith's jacket close.  
  
–  
  
“Why is it taking so long...” He murmured.  
  
“Good news!” Coran walked up to James with a smile. “I just got word from Allura. She's found a crystal we can use and we can go and pick it up now!”  
  
“That's great.” James smiled, getting up from where he was leaning against his Pod. “Any word from the others?”  
  
“Allura hasn't heard from Hunk and Keith yet, but the others have located Slav.” Coran replied.  
  
James frowned. “Hope everything's okay...”  
  
“Well, I gave them a very useful instructional video!” Coran smiled. “Granted...it's ten-thousand deca-pheobs old, but I'm sure it still works!”  
  
James sighed. “Hopefully. Let's get this Castle back to the Balmera.”  
  
They headed off to the bridge together, where Coran used remnants of Allura's energy left in the castle controls to open a wormhole and quickly rejoin her at the Balmera. “Allura, we're here.” James said, sending a call to her helm-comm.  
  
“Good. Let's get this crystal on board, then.” Allura replied.  
  
They landed on the Balmera and a group of Balmerans carried the large crystal on-board. James stepped out to join Allura and they stared awkwardly at each other for a bit before James spoke first. “Now all we need is Slav and the scaultrite. We'll need you to open the wormhole for them so they can quickly return, princess.”  
  
Allura nodded. “I'll take care of that.” She started to walk past him.  
  
“Princess.”  
  
She tensed and looked over at James. “Yes?”  
  
“I think we need to talk, once this is all over.” He said, turning to her.  
  
She sighed. “Fine.” She walked on.  
  
Shay walked up to James, concerned. “Is...everything alright?”  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “Things are just...pretty rough between us right now.”  
  
“Why?” Shay asked.  
  
“Personal stuff. She's not being fair to someone I care about.” James sighed. “I mean, I understand _ why _ , but it's still frustrating.”  
  
Shay looked troubled. “I do not understand what you mean...but, I hope that you will both sort out your differences peacefully.”  
  
“Me too, Shay. How are you doing?” James smiled.  
  
“The Balmera is strong and healthy and I am as well. Although...” She sighed. “I do miss Hunk.”  
  
James nodded. “Well, he'll show up.”  
  
Shay gasped and turned to the side suddenly. James looked over as well, frowning a bit. What was she looking at?  
  
“James!” Allura cried out over the loudspeaker as the Balmera rumbled. “Get to your Pod! There's trouble!”  
  
James' eyes widened as he realized the ro-beast was breaking free from its crystal prison. “I have to go. Get everyone underground, Shay!” He bolted inside to head to his pod, glad he'd already put on his armor before.  
  
“Did you call the Lions?” James asked through his helm-comm as he got to his Pod.  
  
“I did and they're on the way, but we have to buy them time!” Allura replied.  
  
“Alright. I'm going to need Castle backup.” He got into his Pod and buckled in before closing the hatch. Then he powered it on and put up his particle barrier before flying out of the hanger bay.  
  
“Particle barrier up!” Allura cried.   
  
The particle barrier went up just as James passed its boundaries and he flew over to fire on the ro-beast as it was still breaking free. It didn't feel _ that _ long since he'd fought this guy, and it really hadn't been. It'd been almost a month since that battle. He hoped it wouldn't end the same way.  
  
The ro-beast fired on him with the cannons it had free and he swerved to avoid them, firing on the creature the whole time. His struggle became a little easier when Allura sent lasers at the creature from the Castle.  
  
“Figures it wouldn't be smooth sailing from here.” He muttered..  
  
He saw the wormholes open and the Yellow Lion and Blue Lion flew through to head for the Castle.  
  
“James, are you alright?” Keith asked from beside Hunk.  
  
“I'll be better once you're in your Lion.” James said, letting a smile slip. “It's good to see you, babe. Bed's been pretty cold this past week, and so have my arms.”  
  
“Oh, wow, uhm, I'm _ right here _ .” Hunk reminded them as Keith grinned and blushed a bit.  
  
James narrowly avoided being hit, “Hurry.” He told them as he focused on the battle again.  
  
Hunk ended the call and he saw Allura lower the particle barrier to let them in before bringing it back up. A bit later, he saw all five Lions fly out and form Voltron before coming to join the battle.  
  
“James, we got it from here! Head back to the Castle!” Keith called in.  
  
“Keith--”  
  
“I _ don't _ want a repeat of last time! Return to the Castle now, Griffin.” Shiro said firmly.  
  
“...Yes, sir.” James turned and flew back to the Castle.   
  
–  
  
“Welcome back, James.” Allura greeted. “Could you take over the weapons? I must focus on maintaining the particle barrier.”  
  
“Of course, princess.” James walked over to the console. “Where's Coran?”  
  
“He's with the crystal. It is of the utmost importance that it doesn't get damaged during this, no matter what.” She replied as she shocked the particle barrier's levels. “We're at 69% now.”  
  
James briefly considered how Nadia wouldn't have hesitated to make a joke about the number and realized he _ missed _ his friends. But for their sakes, for the sake of the universe, he had to fight Zarkon.  
  
Just a bit longer...just until Zarkon was defeated.  
  
“Oh!” James looked over to see a creature with way too many legs walk onto the bridge. “ _ You're _ here!”  
  
“...Yes?” He said cautiously.  
  
“I see, I see! This is _ that _ reality!” The creature walked up to him. “Well, then!”  
  
“Is that good or bad?” Allura asked, concerned.  
  
“Oh, it's very good!” Slav assured her. “Why, with him here the mission will have a 55% increased chance of survival!”  
  
“Of _ course _ it's good.” James looked back his console to continue firing on the ro-beast. “I was top of my class. If anyone can improve the odds,  _ I _ can.”  
  
“I have a few questions about this ship.” Slav said. “ Why is there a grand entrance on the 40th floor? And what's with all the ziplines? You have hover technology.”  
  
“Well, you know what? Ziplines were quite fashionable 10,000 years ago.” Allura replied.  
  
“Sir, with all due respect, we are _trying not to get killed_. Kindly _remove_ yourself from the bridge. There's a very nice lounge you can go to. Or, you could go to Coran. I'm sure he'd l _ ov _ e answering all your questions.” James said as he continued to fire on the ro-beast while Voltron still tried to figure out how to get rid of it. “I think it's stronger than last time.”  
  
“The crystals on it are giving it more power and protecting it.” Allura explained.  
  
Slav watched with interest as the battle went on. Voltron flew from the atmosphere and the ro-beast followed, and the Castle followed them both so they could continue firing on the beast. Once it was safely away from the Balmera, Voltron went all-out on the beast, firing lasers, which the ro-beast blocked with crystals. Then they formed their sword while the shield crystals were still blocking the lasers and ran it through.   
  
The ensuing explosion made James feel glad that they left the Balmera. The ro-beast defeated, Voltron de-fused and returned to the Castle.  
  
–  
  
“James!” Keith ran up to him and threw his arms around him, nearly knocking him over with the force of it.   
  
“Oof!” James laughed a bit as Keith started kissing all over his face. “I missed you, t—mmm.” He closed his eyes after Keith pressed his lips to his, holding him tightly.  
  
“Okay, lovebirds. Turn it down a few notches.” Pidge grinned, walking over to Allura. “Alright, let's get that crystal to the teludav!”  
  
“Yes.” Allura nodded. “Hunk, thank you for getting the scaultrite.” She turned to him.  
  
“No problem. You know, Keith was there, too.” Hunk reminded her.  
  
Allura looked over at Keith with a cold expression.  
  
James broke the kiss to glare at her. Keith turned his face back to his and kissed him again. “Don't...don't start fights.” He said quietly.  
  
“Fine. But, we _ will _ be talking.” James said firmly.   
  
“Let's worry about Zarkon first.” She turned back to her control pillars. “Opening wormhole to Olkarion.”  
  
Shiro walked up to James. “We're almost done.”  
  
James smiled. “Yeah. It's finally almost over. By the way, Hunk, Shay says 'hi'.”  
  
“Zarkon is going _ down _ !” Lance said, dramatically diving his hand down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to get that teludav done and then take on Zarkon!


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to start the final battle - but there's trouble when Kolivan's agent isn't contacting them on time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“Wow. It's...huge.” Hunk remarked.  
  
“Well, it has to be, to fit Zarkon's battleship.” Coran remarked.  
  
“So, we're all done building it?” Keith asked.  
  
“I've made some improvements to your design. This will increase our chances of survival in this reality 205%.”  Slav said, coming over to them.  
  
“Is he _always_ like this?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes.” Shiro, Pidge, Lance and Coran all groaned.  
  
–  
  
Everyone gathered out on the teludav to watch the sun set on Olkarion for what, if this failed, would be the last time. It was the last time before the battle, for sure. James had his arms around Keith as he stood behind him while Shiro stood next to them.  
  
“We're so close to the end.” Shiro sighed. “I can't wait to see Adam again.”  
  
“He'll be happy to see you, too.” James smiled. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Honestly?” Shiro sighed. “I feel...I dunno, excited? But also...fearful of all the possible futures?”  
  
“Well, we have a 260% increased chance of success in this reality, according to Slav.” James shrugged.  
  
“I like those odds.” Keith nodded. “Once this is all over...I'm going to see if Kolivan knows where my mother is.”  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded.  
  
“Hey, you guys wanna join the rest of us over here?” Pidge called to them.  
  
Keith looked over and then looked at Shiro. “What do you think?”  
  
“Do you feel comfortable doing that?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Come on, Keith!” Lance called.  
  
Keith smiled and took James' hand to walk over with him, Shiro following.  
  
“I thought you guys...y'know...hated me.” He admitted.  
  
“Hated you? Nah, we're just trying to wrap our heads around you being part-alien.” Lance assured him.  
  
“It _is_ pretty weird. Even if you were half-Altean, or half-Olkarion or half-Balmera or, heck, half-Arusian, we'd react the same way.” Hunk assured him.  
  
“So, instead of looking for purple skin you'd be looking for marks under my eyes?” Keith raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Altean would actually make more _sense_.” Pidge said thoughtfully. “I mean, they can shapeshift, right? You don't look Galra at all, in any way.”  
  
“Mmm, sometimes he does. When he gets really _excited_.” James said, smiling suggestively at Keith.  
  
“Uh, wow, _really_?” Pidge groaned.  
  
“Also when I'm really, really mad.” Keith nodded. “Which you haven't seen, but James has seen a few times.”  
  
“Yeah, but it's pretty rare.” James nodded.  
  
“It must be, I've never seen it.” Shiro remarked.  
  
“Anyways, we don't hate you, Keith.” Lance assured him. “Sit down with the rest of us.”  
  
“Okay.” Keith nodded and the three of them sat down with the others to continue watching the sunset.  
  
They sat like this until the sun was nearly past the horizon, and then Pidge broke the silence. “What's everyone thinking about?”  
  
“Zarkon.” Shiro replied.  
  
“Calzones.” Hunk sighed. “I mean, uh, heck, yeah, I'm thinking about calzones, okay? I mean, does it always have to be about Zarkon? He's a bad guy. We're trying to defeat him. I get it. I'm hungry.”  
  
“We've come a long way.” Keith nodded.  
  
Lance chuckled. “Hey, remember when that one Arusian hugged Keith and had a really deep voice and Keith actually _froze in shock_?” He grinned at Keith.  
  
“Well, he was so small, I thoguht he'd have a high voice!” Keith blushed.  
  
“I don't remember that.” Pidge frowned.  
  
“Neither do I.” Shiro admitted.  
  
“You two weren't with us at the time.” James explained.  
  
“Ah. Well, I'm sure that must've been funny to watch.” Shiro chuckled.  
  
“How about the time the food goo machines attacked us in the kitchen?” Pidge looked at Hunk.  
  
“That was the scariest thing that's happened to me the entire time I've been here.” Hunk shivered.  
  
“Oh, come on. That's _nothing_ compared to nearly being _thrown out an airlock_!” Lance looked at Keith and James. “Right?”  
  
“I think that entire incident was frightening for everyone.” James said, nodding. “I hadn't been so afraid for everyone's lives since Sendak's attack.”  
  
“Oh yeah, Lance was so badass when he was hopped up on painkillers!” Pidge grinned. “We took him down and made him pay!”  
  
“Sorry I wasn't much help.” Keith said gloomily.  
  
“You helped when he could. It's not your fault Sendak is a master strategist.” James paused. “ _Was_ one, I mean.”  
  
Shiro tensed a bit. “Yeah. He's...he's gone, now.”  
  
“And remember when we convinced everyone at the Swap Moon we were from Kerberos, a new planet in the Galra Empire?” Lance said with a grin.  
  
“Wait, you did that?” Shiro asked. “I'm sorry I missed it.”  
  
“Oh yeah, we had a blast.” James nodded.  
  
Keith gasped. “I forgot to ask Kolivan about Thace!”  
  
“We'll have time for that later.” Shiro assured him. “We've had all kinds of adventures in space, and maybe we'll come back after a bit of time at home. But, I'm just really looking forward to going home.”  
  
“I know that I'm not going back to Earth until I find my family.” Pidge nodded firmly.  
  
“Kolivan said he'd make sure to have his agents look for information on them.” James assured her. “And, once Zarkon's gone, we'll have plenty of time to look for your father and brother and Keith's mother.”  
  
Pidge smiled. “Yeah.”  
  
“As long as everything goes according to plan, we can't fail.” Shiro nodded firmly.  
  
Keith looked at James. “When did Kolivan say that?” He asked.  
  
“While you all were on your missions, I spent a bit of quality time with Kolivan and Coran before Kolivan went to join the rest of the Blades.” James explained.  
  
“What'd you talk about?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Uhm...mostly? Marriage traditions on our three different worlds. Apparently Earth is the only one to have divorce.” James chuckled.  
  
“Well, of those three.” Lance shrugged.  
  
“I really hope we can find more Alteans for Allura.” Shiro said softly. “She's been so lonely.”  
  
They all nodded, and then looked out to watch as the last bit of light disappeared beyond the horizon.  
  
–  
  
James and Keith returned to their room and quickly stripped off their clothes before going to the bed. “James,” Keith murmured, “I want you to make love to me like it's the end of the world.”  
  
“We have a battle tomorrow.” James chuckled. “I'll have to be gentle.” He kissed Keith's neck and then kissed his lips. “You know, I learned something about the Galran culture from Kolivan.”  
  
“What?” Keith asked, wrapping his arms around James' neck.  
  
“A big part of marriage for Galra is to bit your Mate's neck.” He raised his chin invitingly. “Go ahead, Keith. Bite me.”  
  
Keith blinked. “Seriously?”  
  
“Yeah.” James chuckled and laid him down on the bed, kissing him. “Whenever you're ready, that is.” He moved his hand down, stroking Keith's body.  
  
Keith shivered with pleasure, his breathing growing heavy. James watched as his eyes and teeth slowly changed from human to Galran and then Keith was rolling him over and nuzzling his neck. James raised his chin obediently and Keith gently gripped his shoulder with one hand, the other hand cupping James' cheek, before he slowly bit down on his neck. James winced but didn't protest, letting Keith leave his mark on him.  
  
Keith pulled back a bit, looking at the bite mark with wonder. “...Wow. You know, I've wanted to bite you before, but..I never understood why.” He looked at James. “You okay?”  
  
James smiled and pulled him down to kiss him. “I'm awesome. Now, let's make love like it's the end of the world.”  
  
Keith grinned and licked his neck affectionately. “Wreck me.”  
  
–  
  
The next morning, they showered and then dressed in their armor before heading to breakfast. Coran had brought out the big table and Hunk had prepared a big meal with Olkarion chefs and Coran, which looked delicious. Keith reluctantly let go of James' hand and went to sit in his usual spot between Lance and Pidge and James sat across from him. The rest of the seats were occupied by the Paladins, Allura, Slav and several Olkari. James noticed that the Galra had not been invited for this little get-together. Much as he hated to admit it, he _wasn't surprised_.  
  
At least she hadn't chosen to exclude Keith from the gathering.  
  
“As you all know, the teludav is done. Thank you, Ryner, for all you and the Olkari have done to assist us. This is the day that we take down Zarkon for good and free everyone from his tyrannical reign. Once we defeat Zarkon, it is my hope that we can continue to unite our forces and rebuild the once great coalition that my father, King Alfor, began.” Allura said with a smile. “Let us eat and have all the energy we need to complete this fight!”  
  
“Your Highness,” James spoke up. “Aren't we missing some people?”  
  
“Oh, I contacted them and they declined the invitation. They said there was too much to do on their end.” Coran said before Allura could speak.  
  
“I understand.” James nodded.  
  
“Everyone eat up!” Hunk said cheerfully.  
  
Keith seemed a bit more at ease after hearing that the blade of Marmora hadn't been intentionally left out and smiled through the meal as they talked enthusiastically about plans for the battle.  
  
–  
  
After the Olkari disembarked from the Castle, the teludav was launched into space and the Castle left the atmosphere.  
  
“All right, guys, listen up. I'll use the Black Lion to lure Zarkon's fleet to our current location and make sure he's within the teludav's area of effect. Keeping the teludav hidden behind the space-fold until the last possible second is essential. We can count on you, right, Slav?” Shiro looked at him.  
  
“Absolutely. I'll be fine.” Slav assured him. “I'm not sure about the gravity generator, though.” He muttered.  
  
“What? What was that last thing?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Hiding a ship is one thing, but I've never had to build a gravity generator for something this _large_ before. I know it'll _work_ , but I'm not really sure for _how_ _long_.” Slav explained.  
  
“Well, that's a risk we'll have to take. Once Zarkon's ship is in position, Kolivan and Antok will coordinate with their inside agent. Together, they'll take down Zarkon's security system and upload the virus.” Shiro went on.  
  
“And then, he'll be a sitting du-flax!” Pidge said enthusiastically. When the others looked confused, she sighed. “What? A du-flax is an Altean creature with a beak and webbed feet.”  
  
“Looks like our lessons are paying off.” James grinned at her as Coran beamed with pride.  
  
“We'll wormhole Zarkon 500 million light-years away, and he'll be in the Yggiz Galaxy before he knows what's hit him!” Coran added excitedly.  
  
Shiro turned to the Blades, who had come to join them a few hours ago. “What about your agent?”  
  
“Thace should be getting into position now. We received his last communication three quintants ago. We should hear from him soon.” Kolivan assured them.  
  
Keith perked up. “Thace is there?”  
  
“Oh, yes, you did meet him before. Yes, he is our inside agent.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
“Everyone ready?” Shiro looked at everyone, who nodded. “Let's do it.”  
  
–  
  
James watched as Keith anxiously paced the bridge. “Keith, it'll be alright. The Black Lion won't let Shiro down.” He assured him.  
  
“Even so, I'm worried.” Keith sighed.  
  
Shiro called in. “Zarkon took the bait. He's got my location. Is everybody in position?” He asked.  
  
Kolivan pursed his lips. “We've not yet heard from Thace. He was supposed to contact us two vargas ago.”  
  
“He could've been captured.” Antok said, his mask hiding his expression.  
  
“Or killed.” Kolivan said grimly. “We need to abort the mission immediately.”  
  
“Abort? No! We cannot back away now.” Allura said firmly.  
  
“The Blade of Marmora does not take chances. It's how we've survived for so long.” Kolivan told her.  
  
“It's held you back. Your caution is the reason Zarkon is still in power.” Allura said accusingly.  
  
“We would rather wait than jeopardize everything. Besides, it's too late to get someone else on the inside.” Kolivan shook his head.  
  
“I'll do it.” Keith spoke up.  
  
“What?” Allura looked at him.  
  
“I'll sneak onto Zarkon's ship. I'm Galra, so I'll be able to interact with their technology. Pidge, you can rig up James' pod with a cloaking device, right?” He looked at her.  
  
“Well, yeah.” Pidge nodded.  
  
“Going onto Zarkon's ship is a suicide mission. I would _never_ command someone so inexperienced to go on a mission so dangerous.” Kolivan said, shaking his head.  
  
“No one's commanding me. I'm doing it.” Keith said firmly.  
  
“And he's not going alone.” James said, walking forward and taking Keith's hand. “I'll be there with him.”  
  
Shiro was silent for a bit. “Pidge, get that pod ready. Keith, James... Let me know when you're on your way. I'll give you cover.”  
  
Keith held James' hand tighter and then they followed Pidge out to the pod hanger after Kolivan gave Keith the chip with the virus on it. Allura watched them go, her expression thoughtful.  
  
–  
  
“Okay, the cloaking device is ready to go, and your shield is at full strength.” Pidge said, stepping away from the pod. “You ready?”  
  
“Yeah.” James pulled on his helmet.  
  
“Pidge?” They looked over to see Allura in the doorway of the hanger. “May I speak to them alone, please?”  
  
“Sure thing. Have all the moments you like.” Pidge walked out past her, leaving the three alone.  
  
Keith and James exchanged uncertain looks and Keith held James' hand. “Is there something I can help you with?” He asked.  
  
“I... I just wanted to say... The Galra, they've done terrible things. Destroyed entire civilizations. They took my family. But, in time, I've grown to consider you and the paladins my family. So, when I learned you were Galra, I... I didn't know _what_ to think. I wanted to hate you.” Allura admitted, looking ashamed of herself.  
  
'Well, about time.' James thought.  
  
“Allura... It's...” Keith started to reply.  
  
“But it's not you. It's me. My anger has blinded me for too long. I'm so sorry I misjudged you. You've proven, it's not what's in your blood. It's _who you are_ that counts.” Allura walked over and gently pulled him into a hug. “Please come back to us.”  
  
“I will.” Keith gently hold her close, releasing James' hand to do so.  
  
“You can count on it.” James nodded.  
  
Allura stepped back and then cleared her throat before raising her right hand to her forehead in a perfect salute. Keith and James saluted her in response and then they went to get into the pod after she dropped her hand to her side. “Good luck, both of you. I look forward to your success.”  
  
“We'll see you when the virus is in place.” James assured her.  
  
He closed the hatch and then looked at Keith. “Ready?”  
  
Keith reached out his hand and James took it. “Let's go save the universe.” He grinned.  
  
James powered on the pod and then they flew out, Allura stepping back as they did so before she watched them go.  
  
–  
  
“I've got Zarkon on the hook. Bringing him your way. Keith, James, are you ready? We've only got one shot at this!” Shiro told them as they approached.  
  
“Engaging cloaking device. Moving toward the fleet now.” James said, turning it on.  
  
“Roger that. I don't see you, but I'm locked on your signal. I'll clear a path.” Shiro said, firing on the fighter ships.  
  
“Thanks, Shiro. We're coming in hot!” Keith said as James flew into the Galra's ship hanger bay. They grunted as they had a bit of a rough landing and then Keith spoke again. “We're in.”  
  
James and Keith pulled out their weapons and opened the hatch to jump out and attack the sentries that were coming over to investigate the pod. “Come on!” James said as they ran out of the hanger.  
  
Keith nodded and ran after him, slashing at the sentries that got past James' gun. “Alright, Kolivan, you'll have to lead us through.” James said, turning on his helm-cam as Keith did the same. “Where do we go from here?”  
  
\--  
  
“Okay, you've made it to the lower communication deck. Head left down that corridor.” Kolivan told them.  
  
“Based on the schematics from Thace, there should be a large door up ahead. This is the central hub for the Galra fleet.” Antok chimed in.  
  
“I see it.” Keith replied as they approached the door.  
  
“I'm two minutes out. Is everybody ready?” Shiro asked on the comm.  
  
“No, Keith hasn't made it to the hub yet. We need more time.” Kolivan replied to him.  
  
Shiro grunted. “How _much_ more?”  
  
“We're almost there.” James spoke up.  
  
“Everyone else, send your Lions to help Shiro hold this position!” Allura ordered.  
  
Keith opened a door by placing his hand on the handprint. “Won't the fact that the red one is the only one missing tip them off?” He asked.  
  
“We'll have to take that chance.” Allura replied. “Hurry!”  
  
They ran in and to a console. “Kolivan, I'm in. Now, what?” Keith asked.  
  
“Now, you need to reset the system, using the codes that Thace obtained. It'll be down for a dobosh. That's when we'll upload the virus.” Kolivan replied.  
  
“Okay.” Keith started to input the codes. It beeped and flash red and he frowned. “It didn't work.”  
  
“They must've changed the codes after he was captured.” James said, turning to face the door as it beeped.  
  
A Galra stepped into the room, holding his side with one hand, and James gasped. “Thace?” He lowered his gun a bit.  
  
“Let me.” Thace went to the console and typed on it. Then his ear twitched and he shoved both of them to the side. “Hide.” He hissed.  
  
“Kolivan, what--” Keith started to say.  
  
“And now, we know you were attempting to shut down the system.” A druid said as two druid came into the room.  
  
“You're too late.” Thace said, turning to them.  
  
“No, Thace. _You're_ too late. We already changed the code.” The second druid said mockingly.  
  
They charged into the room and prepared an attack. A shot from the side hit one of them and they both stopped short, trying to figure out where it came from. Keith lunged at them from behind, slashing at them with his Marmoran Blade.  
  
“Thace, get down!” James said, moving in front of him and firing on the druid.  
  
Thace smiled and stepped to the side. “I can still fight, even wounded.”  
  
“Let's take them down.” James fired on the recovering druids as Keith dodged a blast from one of them.  
  
With their combined efforts, the druids were forced back and then over the edge. James looked to see if they were coming back before he looked at Thace. “Okay, so they changed the codes. What now?”  
  
“Now, there's only one thing to do.” Thace went to the console. “Guard the door. I'm going to turn this room into a bomb. We will have only a dobosh to get out of the room and away from the corridor before it explodes with us in it.”  
  
“That's plenty of time.” James assured him.  
  
Thace nodded and rigged it to explode before they dashed out, firing on druids and sentries alike as they ran down the hall. James covered their backed as Thace and Keith cut down whatever attacked from the front and they managed to make their way through – albeit, they would all need a trip to a healing pod, or at least some _serious_ bed rest.  
  
“Back to the hanger, now!” James told them as they fled down the halls. They could hear the explosion before everything went dark and they were relying solely on their helmets' night vision setting.  
  
“Is everything alright?” Shiro asked them urgently.  
  
“Yeah, we're making our way out.” Keith said, then gasped as a white-haired woman in a long robe appeared in front of them. “Who the heck is--”  
  
“This must be the witch Shiro told us about.” James said, aiming his gun.  
  
“That armor...An Altean?” The witch said, raising her hands to fire off an attack.  
  
James fired on her and hit her in the chest, knocking her back from the impact. Then Keith ran over and slashed at her. “Thace! Let's go!” He yelled.  
  
Thace nodded and ran past as James fired on her again. Keith got in another strike before he ran down the hall after Thace. James followed, firing on her the whole time.  
  
“How?! How is there an Altean here? How many of you ARE there?!” She demanded, firing at James.  
  
Keith ran over and blocked the blow with his shield as James continued to fire. “We're almost at the pod!” He said over his helm.  
  
“The virus is uploaded. Good work. Zarkon is ours.” Kolvian told them.  
  
“Great. Now we just have to survive his witch.” James said.  
  
She seemed to have recovered from the shock of seeing an “Altean” and was not dodging and multiplying to make things harder for them. They fled from her and got into the hanger, and Thace righted the pod while Keith and James held her off with their weapons.  
  
“Get in!” James yelled to him.  
  
Thace opened the hatch and climbed in. James grabbed Keith's hand and pulled him along as they bolted for the ship. He got in and powered it on, putting up the particle barrier just in time for her to unleash a powerful attack on the pod.  
  
“Let's get the fuck out of here!” Keith said as her and James buckled in.  
  
“Hang on, Thace. This is going to be bumpy.” James said, flying out and hiding the cloak while the witch continued to attack them with her magic. By the time he got far enough away, his particle barrier was down to 39%.  
  
They rejoined Shiro and the others and they quickly went back to the castle so they could follow Zarkon's ship as it got pulled through the giant wormhole, separating it from his fleet.  
  
–  
  
James opened up the hatch and blinked in surprise. He was in such a rush to get in, he didn't realize he'd landed in the Lion's Den with the others. Oh well. He looked over as Allura and kolivan came over to greet them and got out of his seat to help Keith get Thace up and out.  
  
“Thace.” Kolivan breathed in relief as he stepped forward to take him from them “You're wounded.”  
  
“But alive.” Thace looked at James and Keith. “Thanks to these two. It's good to see you both again.”  
  
“I'm just glad we were able to make it out.” Keith replied.  
  
“Let's get Thace to a healing pod.” Allura said, walking up to them. “Keith, James, how are you feeling?”  
  
“We'll rest when the battle's done. Thace has done his part.” James replied.  
  
“Let's take him down.” Keith grinned.  
  
Shiro walked over. “Then, you better get to your Lion. It's time to form Voltron!”  
  
“James, how is your ship?” Allura looked at him.  
  
“A bit of a fix-up and the particle barrier will be back up to 100%.” James gave a thumbs-up. “I'll join the battle once it's done.”  
  
“Good.” Allura nodded. “I'm returning to the bridge, after I show Kolivan where the healing pods are.”  
  
“Let's get going!” Lance said, getting back into his Lion.  
  
“Good luck.” James kissed his fingers and pressed them to Keith's lips. Keith licked his fingers before grinning and James blushed before stepping back to watch Keith head for the Red Lion. “Be safe!”  
  
“I'm pretty sure that if I _do_ die, you'd kick Death's ass to bring me back.” Keith chuckled.  
  
“Damn _straight_ I would.” James nodded.  
  
“Nothing 'straight' about us, Jimmy.” Keith winked at him before he walked up the ramp to enter the Red Lion's ramp.  
  
“You guys have private channels. _Please_ use them.” Pidge said, groaning.  
  
“I think it's _cute_.” Lance grinned. “Wish _I_ had someone like that.” He winked at Allura.  
  
Allura cleared her throat. “Good luck, everyone. Kolivan, this way.” He walked out of the hanger.  
  
“Shot down again.” Hunk said teasingly.  
  
“Alright, everyone, let's get serious. Zarkon is waiting.” Shiro got back into the Black Lion and the others followed suit.   
  
James turned to start fixing up his pod. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to finally take down Zarkon!


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon is strong, but is Voltron stronger? Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

James focused on his work, but he had his helm-comm on the entire time.  
  
“ We've gotta act fast. The power will only be down for 20 minutes.” Shiro said. “The Blade of Marmora's schematics showed four targets we need to hit. The weapons systems, the engines, the bridge, and the shield generators. Now, let's put an end to Zarkon, once and for all.”  
  
“Yeah!” Everyone cheered.  
  
“Form sword!” Shiro ordered.  
  
The battle seemed to be going well. With any luck, he wouldn't even be needed. Still, just in case, he needed to get his ship fixed up quickly. After all, the last time Zarkon had come out to battle them, well, it wasn't pretty. Poor Red had taken a major beating. He had to get out there soon, before that happened again.  
  
“Hit the engine systems!” Shiro said over the comm.  
  
There was other chatter, but nothing important. He finished fixing up his pod and closed the door of the engine before opening the hatch and flying out, activating his particle barrier as he left the Castle.  
  
“Stay focused. We've neutralized the engines. Let's target the bridge.” Shiro said as James came out. “James, good to see you're able to join us for this.”  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded, then frowned. “What is that glow?”  
  
“Yeah, what is that?” Lance asked.  
  
“Oh no.” Kolivan breathed on the comm.  
  
“Wait, that looks like—SEPARATE AND EVADE!” James yelled.   
  
Voltron quickly split and the Lions flew apart just in time to avoid a purple ray of light coming for them.  
  
“What was THAT?!” Lance cried.  
  
“That was the witch Haggar's magic.” Kolivan explained. “Be careful!”  
  
“Well, we have to form Voltron again to attack the ship! We don't have time! James, see if you can locate her and _ take her out _ .” Shiro ordered. “Form Voltron!” The Lions flew in formation and James turned on his cloak so he could safely try to locate where the magic came from.  
  
“Okay, we're back!” Shiro said as Voltron flew back at the ship. James fired on the ship where he saw where the magic came from, but it didn't stop Haggar from firing off another blast. All of Voltron screamed on his comm as they were electrocuted and then they went silent, Voltron powering down.  
  
“Keith? KEITH!” James cried, flying his pod over to Voltron.  
  
“I'm...I'm here.” Keith said softly.   
  
“Is everyone alright?!” Allura cried.  
  
“We're...we're okay.” Lance replied. “Somehow.”  
  
“We can't move Voltron.” Shiro said. “What _ was _ that?”  
  
“It must have been the komar. Zarkon has been trying to develop a device to extract the quintessence from planets. It appears he succeeded.” Kolivan said grimly.  
  
“Then, how are _ we _ not dead?” Hunk asked. “I mean, not that it's a  _ bad _ thing, I'm  _ glad _ we're not dead, but--”  
  
“The Lions must have protected you.” Allura explained. “You  _ have _ to get Voltron operational again, and hurry!”  
  
“Another blast like that and you may not survive!” Coran chimed in.  
  
Speaking of which, it looked like the witch was powering up for another one. James growled and flew over to fire on the part of the ship she was in with everything he had. “I'll buy you time! You focus on getting Voltron operational again and then go for the bridge!”  
  
“James, no!” Allura cried.  
  
“James, what are you _ doing _ ? She'll  _ kill _ you!” Keith protested.  
  
“I'll manage.” James replied. “I'm a smaller target and can evade easier. Just focus on restoring power to Voltron!”  
  
“A-Alright...” Shiro said uncertainly.  
  
“But, James--” Keith was cut off by James ending the call.  
  
“Alright, you psychotic bitch.” James muttered. “I'll teach you what happens when you hurt the ones I love.” He fired off missiles and lasers. The blast stopped as she seemed to be distracted, and he continued the assault. She fired purple lightning at him and he darted to the side to avoid it before continuing his attack.  
  
Behind him, Voltron started to recover and they headed for the bridge to continue their attack. Allura called in. “James, give me cover. I'm going in to fight her with my own magic.”  
  
“Allura, no, it's too dangerous!” He told her.  
  
“So is your one-on-one against her right now. I'm coming.” Allura said, ending the call.  
  
“Yeah, okay, I'll give her that.” James said, watching as she went on a small space-scooter and went into the area Haggar was hiding. “Good luck, princess.” He said, swerving to avoid another blast from Haggar.  
  
“James! Zarkon's coming out!” Keith called in.  
  
“I can't help, I have to cover Allura!” James replied.  
  
“James, go help them. I can handle her. You helped me get inside.” Allura told him.  
  
“Are you sure?” James asked.  
  
“Yes! Go!” Allura said firmly. “Zarkon is far more important!”  
  
“Alright. Good luck.” He flew off, leaving Allura to her battle.  
  
“He's trying to take control of the Black Lion!” Shiro cried. “I can't fight him!”  
  
“Shiro, focus. You _ can't _ let him take Black.” James flew over and fired on Zarkon, who was wearing some rather big armor this time. Zarkon's concentration was broken and Voltron took that chance to attack him.  
  
Zarkon suddenly grabbed onto Voltron and James heard Shiro scream before Voltron was forced apart. Growling, James fired on Zarkon until he turned to lash out at James, using his whip. “Shiro, you okay?” He asked as he swerved to avoid it.  
  
“Y-Yeah. For now.” Shiro replied.  
  
“Then reform Voltron. I'll keep him distracted.” James focused on his bond with the Black Lion, reaching for Zarkon. If Zarkon could attack Shiro through it, why the hell couldn't they do the same?  
  
He found himself in a strange space. An astral plane? Shiro appeared shortly after. “James, I can take him. You get out of here.”  
  
“So, the three Black Paladins, here for a final fight.” Zarkon said mockingly. “How quaint. But, does Voltron not need you, _ Shiro _ ?”  
  
“Of course Voltron needs me.” Shiro said firmly. “It needs me to take you down from the inside, if I have to!”  
  
“Shiro--” James started to speak.  
  
“Griffin, this is an order, GO!” Shiro snapped. “I'll be out soon. Black has told me what I need to do.”  
  
“...Alright.” James let himself fade out of the astral plane and shook his head when he found himself back in his body. ' _ That was weird. _ ' He thought.  
  
“James, the princess needs backup!” Coran cried. “There's too many druids!”  
  
“I'm on my way.” James said.  
  
“This is the perfect time to kill Zarkon, though!” Lance cried.  
  
“Not while Shiro's in the astral plane with him, it's not!” James flew off.  
  
“The...what?” Lance asked.  
  
“I'll explain later!” He flew over to where Allura had entered and landed his pod before getting out and firing on one druid after another. Allura seemed to be occupied with Haggar, locked in a battle of wills. Or magic.  
  
“Guys, I got Zarkon's bayard!” Shiro said on the comm.  
  
“You mean you've got _ your _ bayard.” Keith replied.  
  
“Uh,  _ how _ ?” Lance asked.  
  
“I'll explain later.” Shiro replied. “We've only got a few minutes left before power returns to Zarkon's ship. Form Voltron!”   
  
“Where's Zarkon?” James asked as he fired on more druids. “Allura, you alright?”  
  
“Allura, you have to get out of there!” Coran called on their comms. “The ship's power will come back on soon!”  
  
James aimed his gun and fired on Haggar, breaking her concentration so Allura could break away. “Allura, get to my pod!” He ordered.  
  
“Do you need backup? We can--”  
  
James cut Kolivan off sharply with a “No! We're not risking anyone else!” before he grabbed Allura and dragged her away from Haggar as he fired on the woman. “You've done well, princess, but we're running out of time.” He pushed her towards the pod. “Hurry!”  
  
“Alright, alright!” She got up and went to open the hatch. “James, get in!”  
  
James stepped back towards the pod, firing on Haggar the whole while, until he reached his pod and climbed in, still firing until the hatch was closed and the particle barrier was up.  
  
“Your Altean knight fights well, princess.” Haggar said mockingly. “But, he will fall like the others.”  
  
“She thinks you're--”  
  
“Shh, let her think that.” James said as he fired lasers at Haggar before turning and flying back out towards the Castle. “Sure hope the others did it, because we're out of time!”  
  
He was suddenly hit with a cold chill and gasped sharply, reeling in his seat. He heard Allura calling his name in alarm, but didn't register what else she was saying. What was this? It felt like ice had formed over his heart and mind. _ Something had gone wrong.  _ He sent an urgent call to the others as soon as he recovered enough to. “Paladins, come in!”  
  
“James? James, Zarkon is beaten but Shiro's...Shiro's not responding. The Black Lion isn't moving.” Keith said anxiously. “We're heading over there now.”  
  
“We're coming.” James said, flying the pod over to the Black Lion.  
  
They joined the others and James frowned. Black was...silent. “Hey, boy, what's happened?” He asked softly.  
  
“Let's get the Black Lion back to the Castle.” Allura said, watching as the battered Galra battleship fled. “We'll see what's happened once we're inside.”  
  
“Right.” Keith replied.  
  
–  
  
They got the Black Lion back into the Lion's Den and then they all got out to check on it. James walked up and placed his hand on the Black Lion's muzzle and it powered on and opened up for him. “I have a bad feeling...” He said, walking in with the others following.  
  
The Black Lion was...empty. No trace of Shiro. Not a one. “What...what happened to Zarkon?” He asked them.  
  
“He was taken inside the ship by a tractor beam. But, he was definitely dead.” Keith replied.  
  
“So...where is Shiro?” Pidge asked with concern.  
  
James walked over and sat in the Black Lion's seat. “Shiro...” He reached out to grip the handles. “Where _ are _ you?”  
  
“Maybe the witch took him.” Allura suggested.  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “Maybe.” He released the handles and got up to turn to them. “I won't accept _ any  _ other possibility until we know for sure.”  
  
“What if he's...dead?” Keith asked, his voice shaking.  
  
“Same as Kerberos. Until we see a body, or some _other_ kind of proof, then he's _ not _ dead.” James looked at the Black Bayard still in its slot and pulled it out. “And with Zarkon dead, we have time to look for him. But, there's something we need to discuss.”  
  
“What is it?” Hunk asked.  
  
“We _ can't _ go back to Earth yet.” James told them. “We _ all  _ thought this war would end with Zarkon's death. But, we forgot about his witch and his generals.  _ Someone _ will step up and continue the tyranny.” He formed a sword with the Black Bayard and held it in front of him before slicing at the air in front of him. “And we'll take them down, just like we did to him!”  
  
Allura nodded firmly. “Yes.”  
  
Lance shifted a bit. “So...I guess you're the Black Paladin now. Does that mean you're going to wear the armor?”  
  
“No.” James shook his head. “ _ This _ is  _ my _ armor.” He touched his white, gold and blue armor. “I won't wear Shiro's armor until I know for  _ sure _ he's gone.”  
  
Keith nodded. “Okay.” He smiled a bit. “You'd look good in it, though.”  
  
“I look good in _ anything _ , but that's besides the point. Plus, it's kind of _ fun _ making all the Galra think I'm an Altean soldier.” He grinned impishly.  
  
“Well, do we count this as a win?” Hunk asked.  
  
“I'll return to the bridge and get us out of here. We don't want to be in the same place when that ship recovers all its' defenses and weapon systems.” Allura headed out of the Black Lion.  
  
Pidge walked over to the seat and sighed. “So...that's one more person on the list of people to find.”  
  
“We'll find them.” James assured her, placing his hand on her shoulder. “I promise you that.”  
  
Pidge smiled and then sniffled a bit, looking down. “Shiro did that hand on the shoulder thing a lot...”  
  
“Do you want me to not do it?” James asked.  
  
“No, it's...it's fine.” Pidge nodded. “And it's not good to talk about him in past tense. Not until we know for sure, right?” She smiled at him, her eyes shaking with tears.  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “Until we know for sure.”  
  
“Well, uh, captain.” Lance spoke up. “If it's okay, I'm going to get some rest.”  
  
“Yeah.” James turned to him. “Everyone rest up. We've fought and won a hard battle today. Tomorrow, we'll celebrate and prepare for what could come next.”  
  
Keith looked at the empty seat of the Black Lion, fighting back tears. James walked over and kissed his cheek. “Come on.” He said softly. “Not until we see a body, remember? Until then, we hold onto hope he's alive.”  
  
Keith nodded and turned to him. “Let's go get some rest.” He smiled and hugged him. “We survived, and Zarkon's dead.”  
  
James nodded, wrapping his arm around him before turning to Lance, Pidge and Hunk. “Let's let the Black Lion rest.”  
  
They nodded and left the Black Lion together. They walked down the hall from the Lion's Den in solemn silence.  
  
“Is it...weird that it doesn't quite feel like a win?” Lance asked as they reached the bedrooms.  
  
“No.” James shook his head and looked at Shiro's— _ his— _ Bayard. “It's not weird.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought the battle was won, you find out that you're not done!


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the weeks after Zarkon's death and Shiro's disappearance, Allura gathers together the coalition to prepare for the continuing war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

James sighed as he looked at the screen of his phone, the dim light shining on his face. Keith had his head resting on his bare chest and was fast asleep. The screen displayed a cheerful group picture of himself and his three friends.  
  
“I can't go home yet.” He murmured. “Wait for me a bit longer.” He switched to another picture, this one of Adam. “I'll bring him home to you.” He then switched to a picture of his parents and bit his lip, feeling homesick.  
  
“Mmn...bright.” Keith reached up and batted at his phone.   
  
James smiled a bit and turned off his phone before putting it on a shelf and wrapping his arm around Keith, holding him closer. “Sorry. It's off now.”  
  
“Good.” Keith murmured. “Sleep.”  
  
James sighed and stroked his hair gently as he let himself start to drift off, closing his eyes.  
  
The war wasn't over, Earth was still in danger. He couldn't go home yet.  
  
–  
  
“Alright, so here's what we know. Shiro has gone missing, possibly taken by the witch. Zarkon is dead, but he has a lot of Generals willing to step up to the plate.” James said, standing at a screen as the others all sat on the bridge. Kolivan, Antok and Thace stood at the side, watching, and Slav stood near Allura. “Luckily, we have the Blade of Mamora on our side, so we can use inside information they gather to coordinate attacks on their trade vessels and keep them from recovering. We can also keep tabs on who is going for the power seat and if there's anywhere we should avoid or go to.”  
  
He walked down the middle of the room, his hands clasped behind his back. “Until we see the body, we assume they're still alive. That means that Sendak is still a threat, so we'll keep an eye out for him. We thought he was dead before, and we got _invaded_ for our carelessness. From now on, we assume they're alive until we kill them ourselves and see the life leave their eyes.”  
  
He stopped, his heels clicking together. “We have two people of interest to look for, people that Zarkon thought were good enough to keep alive. Sam and Matt Holt from Earth, a scientist and his son. The last thing we heard, Matt had been taken by rebels and we haven't found anything on him since. Sam, however, is still in the clutches of the Galra Empire and probably being forced to use his brilliant mind to build weapons for them.”  
  
“We will look for them both.” Kolivan promised.  
  
“I want you to do something else, as well.” James turned to him. “It's possible that people from Earth may go to Kerberos again. I want you to keep an eye out for any mention of Earthlings.”  
  
“After what happened the first time, why would they send more?” Kolivan asked.  
  
“Because they don't _know_ what happened last time.” Keith told him. “And when Shiro tried to _warn_ them, they shut him away from the rest of the world so he couldn't tell anyone.”  
  
“I see.” Kolivan frowned.  
  
“They'll want to investigate it themselves, which would lead to more people being captured.” James added.  
  
“We will do as you ask.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
“Thank you.” James walked back to the screen. “I'll need you to tell me about every Galra General you know. Their strengths, weaknesses, the weapons they use, anything we can use to turn the battles in our favor. Allura, did you figure out how to restore that corrupted crystal yet?”  
  
“I'm still working on the quintessence you and Keith brought back.” Allura replied. “I should be able to work on it much more now that there's a lull in the war.”  
  
“Keep at it.” James turned back to the screen. “Zarkon has been dead two weeks now. The Galra should be making a move soon.”  
  
“I've already contacted all the members of the coalition.” Allura said. “And the more planets we free, the more allies we will have.”  
  
“And the more allies we have, the stronger we'll be!” Lance chimed in.  
  
“We'll have a coalition meeting in three quintants.” Allura informed them all. “We're gathering on Arus.”  
  
“Alright, assuming there's no trouble we'll be on Arus for that meeting.” James nodded, moving his hands to his sides. “This _will_ include _everyone_ , right?”  
  
“Yes.” Allura nodded. “I have informed them that we have Galra rebels that were instrumental to Zarkon's defeat that will be attending.”  
  
“Good.” James nodded. “Kolivan, you'll be there?”  
  
“It would be impolite to refuse.” Kolivan replied. “Assuming, as you said, there is no trouble that would interfere with our passage there.”  
  
“Do you have anyone on the inside that can keep a watch on the witch's activities?” James asked. “If she's making another ro-beast, we want to be ready for it. And we're most likely going to find out about where she's keeping Shiro that way.”  
  
“I will put someone in place.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
“Thank you.” James nodded. “The Galra have been in the lead for too long. It's time to turn the odds in our favor. Slav, do you think we have a chance?”  
  
“I believe that we have a 67% increased chance of success in this war. But, the tiniest different variables can change the odds!” Slav replied.  
  
“And that is why we will be vigilant.” Allura nodded.  
  
“Paladins, do you have anything to say?” James turned to them.  
  
“Nope, nothing to add.” Lance shrugged.  
  
“Hey, can we set up some forces in the Milky Way to tell us if the Galra expand further into it than Kerberos?” Hunk asked.  
  
James looked at Kolivan. Kolivan nodded. “I will have a Blade of Mamora outpost set up on the closest planet to Kerberos.”  
  
“That would be Pluto.” James nodded.  
  
“We'll set up an outpost on Pluto, then.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
“Thank you.” James turned back to the Paladins. “Anything else?”  
  
“No, I'm good.” Pidge nodded.  
  
“That's all I got.” Hunk shrugged.  
  
“Still nothing.” Lance shrugged.  
  
“Keith?” James looked at him.  
  
“Nothing that can't wait until after the meeting.” Keith shook his head.  
  
“Alright.” James turned back to Allura. “So, we have the coalition meeting in three quintants, we have forces in the Galra Empire to spy and we're going to attack the trade ships to weaken the empire. We're also setting up an outpost on Pluto and the Blade is going to help us prepare for the generals. Is that everything, your highness?”  
  
“Yes.” She nodded. “That's everything.”  
  
“Good. Kolivan, I'll need you to input data about the Generals into the computer so we can create simulations in the training room to fight against.” James turned to him.  
  
Kolivan nodded. “Thace will be do that.” He looked at him and Thace nodded.  
  
“Alright.” James nodded. “Let's call this meeting to an end, then.”  
  
Coran shut off the screen and they all left the bridge. Allura walked up to James and smiled. “You're doing wonderfully. Shiro will be so proud when he returns.”  
  
“I'm glad I'm living up to his expectations.” James smiled.  
  
Keith walked over to Kolivan. “Kolivan, I know we've been really busy these past couple weeks, but I want to know if you've heard from my mother yet?”  
  
Kolivan shook his head. “She's still on a no-contact mission. As soon as I hear from her, I will let you know.” He assured him.  
  
“How do you know she's not...not..” Keith faltered.  
  
“Your Blade.” Kolivan reached out to place his hand on his shoulder. “It's connected to your mother's life-force. As long as the Blade can still activate, she lives.”  
  
Keith blinked. “It's... _really_?”  
  
“Yes.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
“Whoa...” Keith pulled out his knife and looked at it.  
  
“What's up?” James walked over and wrapped his arms around Keith from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.  
  
“Kolivan just told me that this knife is connected to my mom's life-force.” He looked at James.  
  
“Pretty cool.” James grinned. “So, Kolivan, how am I doing as a leader?”  
  
“You're doing well. Considering you've only had the role for two weeks, I'm very impressed.” Kolivan replied.  
  
“Great.” James nodded, then kissed Keith's cheek before walking over to Thace. “Thace, let's get the information in the computer system. The sooner I can start training my Paladins to kill Generals, the better.”  
  
Kolivan watched him go, then looked at Keith. “You have chosen a suitable Mate, kit.”  
  
Keith blushed.  
  
–  
  
“Lance, to the left!” James said he the simulation of Sendak fired his arm at him.   
  
Lance did a barrel-roll to the side to dodge it and then fired on him. Keith ran up behind the simulation and slashed at his back while Hunk fired on him from the side. Pidge fired her grappling hook at the simulation and they continued like this until he collapsed and disappeared.  
  
“Alright, good job!” James said, clapping. “I'm going to increase the level now, to his full strength. Ready? I'll come join you for this one.”  
  
“Can't we take a break?” Hunk asked.  
  
“After we kill Sendak.” James walked over to them. “Sendak, level 5.”  
  
Another simulation of Sendak appeared and he changed his Bayard into a sword. “Alright, get ready!”  
  
Allura looked in, watching them fight the simulation. “Sorry to interrupt, but we're almost at Arus.”  
  
“End the simulation.” James said, and the image vanished. “Alright, everyone get showered and prepare for the meeting. Good work.”  
  
“Phew!” Hunk changed his Bayard back and walked out of the training hall. “Thanks, Allura!”  
  
Allura smiled at him and then looked at James. “How are they doing?”  
  
“Well, no one got beaten up by the earlier stages, but we haven't done full strength yet. We were just about to.” James walked over to her. “How's your work going?”  
  
“I think I'm making some good progress with restoring the quintessence.” Allura said excitedly. “That battle with the witch has really helped me, I think.”  
  
“Alright, that's the spirit.” James grinned. “Come on, you should go get dressed for the meeting.”  
  
“Come on, captain.” Keith walked over and tugged on his arm. “Let's go shower up.”  
  
“Remember we have a meeting in less than a varga!” Allura told them as they walked off together.  
  
“How _much_ less?” Keith asked over his shoulder.  
  
“You know what she means.” James chuckled. “Just a shower, Keith.”  
  
“Aww.” Keith pouted.  
  
–  
  
“Everyone, thank you for coming.” Allura said, looking at everyone gathered. “This is the first meeting of the coalition. I know we're small now, but we will grow, and we will work together and free all of those enslaved by the Galra Empire.” She looked over at the Paladins and smiled. “With Voltron on our side, we can't fail!”  
  
The Arusian King spoke up. “Why isn't he wearing the black armor?”  
  
“Because Shiro is still alive, he's just been taken. And we're going to get him back. Until the day he dies, I will not wear his armor.” James placed his hand on his chest. “I am the Black Paladin, whether I wear black and white or white and gold. Shiro chose me to be his successor and the Black Lion has welcomed his choice. I fly the Black Lion, and we have already formed Voltron a few times to make sure there is no trouble with the new arrangement.”  
  
“Of course, and it's a good choice. I was just curious about the armor.” The Arusian King assured him.  
  
“I was just making it clear to everyone else. I know you've all seen me flying the pod as support, and unsure if I'd be a good leader. But, I assure you, Shiro chose me because he _knows_ I'm a good leader.” James nodded.  
  
“Our team is strong, and Voltron is stronger than the Galra. We killed Zarkon, and we'll take down anyone else that tries to take the throne and terrorize everyone.” Allura went on. “Let us work together to reach out to planets that are in need. We'll bring them their independence. For those that cannot fight back, we will be their weapons! For those that cannot protest, we will be their voices! The Galra Empire _will_ fall, and our people will unite as one for a peaceful alliance of planets that spans the entire universe!”  
  
Everyone cheered and Coran smiled with pride as he cheered as well. Once everyone calmed down, Allura spoke again. “I want to begin by constructing battleships of our own. We need a fleet. Ryner, can you help us with that?”  
  
“Of course, princess.” Ryner smiled.  
  
“The Arusians will fly your fighters for you, princess!” The Arusian King promised.  
  
“The Balmera will provide whatever crystals you need!” Shay added.  
  
Others of their allies chimed in and James felt a swell of pride as he watched them all rally to Allura's call. The Galra Empire would fall for sure. They would win.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to take back the universe!


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's rumor of a successor, maybe a possible ally? The coalition needs to hurry up and finish the fleet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

Four months later, the Blade of Mamora contacted the Castle and Allura arranged for the coalition to meet on Arus once more. “There is rumor of a successor to the throne being chosen.” Kolivan said once they'd all gathered and settled down. “Zarkon has a son, though he is only a half-breed and thus was not considered by the Blades to be an option of succession. We apologize for the oversight.”  
  
James frowned, remembering what Coran had told him about half-Galra. “Do you think he could take the throne?”  
  
“The witch has called him back to Central Command, perhaps for this precise reason. Though he has most recently been sighted at the arena.” Kolivan went on.  
  
“How are the battleships coming along?” James looked at Ryner.  
  
“As of this moment, only a third of the fleet is complete and equipped with crystals. We have only 30% of the fighters, and 15% of the drones.” Ryner replied.  
  
“Alright, so how much longer do you think we need before we can launch the fleet?” James asked.  
  
“I predict it will be a couple more pheobs at most.” Ryner replied.  
  
“Okay, keep at it. Klaizap, have your warriors been training?” James looked at him.  
  
“Always!” The Arusian said firmly. “We are battle-ready!”  
  
“Okay, I want you to go to Olkari with some of your troops and learn how to fly the fighters.” James said, then looked back at Kolivan. “Do you know where the arena is?”  
  
“Yes.” Kolivan nodded. “However, it would _ not _ be wise to attack it. The witch spends a lot of time there, and has druids in her lab at all times even when she's not.”  
  
“Okay, so we won't attack it unless we  _ have _ to. Still, mark on the map where it is. If any Earthlings get taken from Kerberos again, they'll probably end up there.” James nodded.  
  
“Do you have the stats of this prince?” Pidge asked. “Like, I dunno, his name?”  
  
“His name is Lotor.” Kolivan replied. “And he is half-Altean.”  
  
“ _ What? _ ” Allura breathed.  
  
“He was born before the war and hidden away for centuries.” Kolivan went on. “He has an elite team of half-Galra warriors and is usually sent on research missions. He did get sent to take over a planet once, but that didn't end well. He failed his mission, defied his father, and was exiled - until now.”  
  
“So...his stats?” Lance asked.  
  
“We do not have knowledge of how he fights or what his capabilities are. As I said, he was considered completely out of the running and so we didn't concern ourselves with him. I see now that it was a mistake.” Kolivan bowed his head.  
  
“The witch is probably putting him in power to throw us off.” Keith said. “To throw everyone off. She's telling the  _ Galra _ that blood matters more than prestige and she's telling _ us _ that she had a wild card the whole time, and we know  _ nothing about him _ .”   
  
“We will learn everything we can about him and send you the information as soon as possible.” Kolivan promised them.  
  
“In the meantime, we'll continue as we've been doing. If the prince sticks his nose into our business, we'll cut it off.” James said firmly.  
  
“What of the witch?” Allura asked.  
  
“She has been working on something, but we don't know what. All we know for sure is that it is  _ not _ a ro-beast. She's also told the Empire that Zarkon is simply ill.” Kolivan explained.  
  
“Probably to keep people from going into a power-hungry craze.” Hunk remarked.  
  
“Quite possibly. She gives orders and says they come from Zarkon. Perhaps the prince is merely there to be her puppet ruler.” Kolivan theorized.  
  
“Whether he's a puppet or not, he's still a problem. We'll keep an eye on him for now. Focus on preparing our forces.” James nodded. “And keep an eye on the witch. Allura, is there any chance we could make particle barriers for the planets we free?”  
  
“Perhaps...but, it wouldn't be easy.” Allura admitted.  
  
“Nothing about this war is 'easy'. We'll put that on the back-burner for now and figure out how to remove the corruption from the crystals in their ships. If we can do that, we can take over their ships with your magic.” James looked at Kolivan. “Any news on the Holts or Shiro?”  
  
“Not yet, but we are searching. We may have found a lead, and wanted to present it to you after the meeting for you to decide what to do with. It may not lead to anything, or it could even be a trap.”  
  
“We'll discuss it later.” James nodded. “Anyone else have anything?”  
  
After confirming no one else had anything to add, they ended the meeting and Hunk and Coran served them food from a buffet for the trouble of coming to Arus for it.  
  
“I'd suggest we do everything over screens, but the Arusians have no such technology.” Allura said as she served herself food.  
  
“Nor do they have their own ships to go to a planet that does.” Kolivan nodded. “They are brave fighters, though. They will win many battles, I am sure.”  
  
“Especially once we get them trained on the ships.” Pidge remarked.  
  
“Besides, this was our first planet.” Keith remarked. “It only seems  _ right _ to have our meetings here.”  
  
“We should build a headquarters to meet in.” Allura smiled.  
  
“We'll put it on the list.” James said, walking over to them. “Do you think we could sway this Prince Lotor to our cause? He was exiled for defying his father, right?” He looked at Kolivan.  
  
“Possibly. He  _ was _ exiled for being merciful and working  _ with _ the planet's leaders instead of killing them.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
“Keep tabs on his activities. Maybe we can turn Haggar's puppet ruler against her.” James nodded.  
  
“Why didn't you mention this earlier?” Keith asked.  
  
“Because I've been mulling it over, and I don't want to get anyone's hopes up if it turns out it would be unsafe course of action. Having the new leader of the Galra Empire on our side would effectively end the war, so it's dangerous to bring up such a possibility in a meeting.” James explained.  
  
“I will do as you ask.” Kolivan nodded, then looked at Keith. “It may be some time before I visit you again. There is much to be done.”  
  
“I understand.” Keith nodded.  
  
Kolivan reached up and rubbed Keith's head like one would do for a cat and then walked off to serve himself some food.  
  
Allura smiled a bit as she finished filling her plate. “I wasn't aware you two were so close.”  
  
“We've been warming up to each other.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“Keith, you let him pet your head.” Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Is that normal for Galra?” She looked at Kolivan.  
  
“From a Galra adult to a Galra kit, yes.” Kolivan replied as he filled his plate. “It's not intimate, if that's what you're thinking.”  
  
“So, what  _ is _ intimate?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Oh, usually anything involving the neck.” Kolivan replied. “For tenderness, the nape of the neck is kissed, for mating there's a bite on the side.”  
  
Pidge looked at James. “...Did Keith bite you?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, actually. I've done it a few times now, every time it starts to fade.” Keith grinned.  
  
“Wow. Okay. Bit TMI there. Anyways, so apparently Galra adults pet Galra kits on the head. Good to know, I guess.” Pidge nodded. “Always good to learn about other cultures.”  
  
“What'cha guys talking about over here?” Lance asked, walking over to join them.  
  
“Uhm, the Galra culture, actually.” Pidge replied.  
  
“Oh yeah? Fill me in?” Lance asked.  
  
Pidge picked up a plate and moved down the table, filling her plate. “Uh, I'll let Kolivan and Keith handle this one. It was weird enough the first time.”  
  
“What you call 'weird', we call 'normal'. Just as you apparently think it is normal that you are lacking fur, but even the more scaley Galra have fur.” Kolivan said calmly. “And, no, the little hairs on your arms and legs do  _ not _ count as fur.”  
  
“So, Keith's mom has fur?” Lance asked.  
  
“It's very fine, barely noticeable.” Kolivan nodded. “She has a very smooth coat.”  
  
“Can I see a picture of her?” Keith asked.  
  
“For the safety of our agents, we do not keep pictures.” Kolivan shook his head.  
  
“Oh.” Keith frowned.  
  
“She is due to contact us in two quintants.” Kolivan assured him. “Perhaps you can be there for it?”  
  
“Maybe!” Keith perked up.  
  
Kolivan nodded and finished filling his plate before walking away.  
  
“You're finally going to see your mother.” James smiled and took his hand.  
  
–  
  
The Ryner and her advisors returned to Olkarion with Klaizap and his troop for their training, while the others returned to their own planets. Kolivan gave Pidge a chip with the information that could lead to her father's location, and then Keith and James went to the Blade of Marmora headquarters in their Lions following Kolivan's ship and rested there to wait for word from Keith's mother.  
  
“Is it really okay for us to leave the Castle?” Keith asked James as they approached the Black of Marmora headquarters.  
  
“The Castle is in perfect condition, and we've been training for separate missions if needed.” James replied. “Besides, you want to see your mother, don't you?”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith smiled.  
  
“It's good to take a break for a few days. You can take the time when we're waiting to learn more about your culture, and maybe learn the language.” James suggested. “And you can train with the Blades, as well. Maybe wear that suit again.”  
  
“You mean that suit you  _ really _ like?” Keith said teasingly.  
  
“You are so lucky we're in separate Lions.” James chuckled. “I'd pull you on my lap for that.”  
  
Kolivan called in. “We're here.”  
  
They landed and then got out of the Lions to follow Kolivan inside. They were greeted by Antok and Thace when they stepped out and Kolivan nodded to them.  
  
“Antok, give them a room to stay in for the next couple quintants.” Kolivan ordered. “They're going to be joining us for Krolia's report.”  
  
“Krolia.” Keith breathed. “Her name's Krolia...”  
  
“Did you not know this?” Kolivan looked at him.  
  
“It hurt dad to talk about mom, and he only ever referred to her as 'your mother'.” Keith admitted.  
  
“I see.” Kolivan nodded. “Well, you'll meet her soon.”  
  
“Come along.” Antok said invitingly. “The dorms are this way.”  
  
Thace walked along with them while Kolivan went his own way. “Are you two well?” He asked.  
  
“Yes, very.” James smiled. “And you?”  
  
“I have recovered fully from the wounds sustained during my captivity.” Thace nodded.  
  
“Well, we're going to make sure she pays for that.” Keith promised. “For you  _ and _ for Shiro.”  
  
“We will find your friends.” Thace promised. “Even if we have to tear down every single lab she has.”  
  
“Thank you.” James nodded.  
  
“How is your fleet coming along?” Antok asked.  
  
“It should be completely finished in two pheobs, at the latest, and the Arusian troops are going to Olkarion to learn how to fly the fighters we're having made.” James told him. “Kolivan will fill you in on else what we discussed during our meeting.”  
  
“That's good progress.” Antok nodded. “You are a good leader, James Griffin.”  
  
“A leader is only as good as those who follow him.” James replied. “No matter how good someone is at leading, bad delegations can throw the whole plan into disarray. In the end, it is up to the people that he leads on if things will go as planned.”  
  
“Agreed.” Antok and Thace nodded.  
  
–  
  
“Their beds...look like  _ cat beds _ .” James said as Keith closed the door behind him.  
  
“Uh...yeah.” Keith chuckled. “Apparently.” He walked over and climbed onto it. “It's really comfortable, though! And big. Way too big for two people. Do you think the Galra are polyamorous?”   
  
“Or have orgies. Or both.” James walked over and climbed onto the bed. “Wow, it  _ is _ soft. I wonder what this material is?”  
  
Keith crawled over to him. “Why don't we feel it with more of our bodies?” He purred.  
  
James smiled and pulled him close, kissing him. “Help me out of my armor?”  
  
Keith eagerly started to unfasten James' armor while James ran his hand through his hair and kissed the side of his neck.  
  
“Think your mother will approve of me?” James murmured against his skin as he started to unfasten Keith's armor.  
  
“If she  _ doesn't _ , I'll wonder why she slept with my father.” Keith laughed a bit.  
  
“Am I like your father?” James asked.  
  
“Stupidly brave and determined to save everyone at the risk of your life?” Keith looked up at him. “Yeah.”  
  
James kissed him. “I'll always come back to you, I promise.”  
  
“I promise, too.” Keith smiled.  
  
–  
  
Waiting for something to happen always made time take so much longer. James occupied himself with sparring with the Blades with Keith or studying their culture and language, also with Keith. Usually with Keith sitting on his lap, which would've gotten some raised eyebrows in the Castle but judging by the number of Blades doing the same thing in the round chairs set up around the library, it was normal for Galra. He even saw a couple affectionately nuzzling each other and nibbling at each other's necks.  
  
It's no wonder Kolivan wasn't at all surprised that James had threatened his life for endangering Keith's. The Galra seemed to be a very openly-affectionate culture, and the only time a couple got shooed away was when they stopped reading entirely and starting prying at each others' clothes.  
  
“So...do Galra really swim naked?” Keith asked Thace, who had been chosen as their guide.  
  
“Of course. Clothes would drag us down.” Thace replied from where he was sitting in his own chair nearby. “What do Earthlings do?”  
  
“We wear swimming clothes.” James said, looking at him.  
  
“That seems unnecessary. Don't you worry about them getting caught on anything while you swim?” Thace asked curiously.  
  
“They're usually about as form-fitting as the Mamora bodysuit.” James nodded. “But, they only cover the breasts and the pelvic area.”  
  
“Fascinating. Perhaps I will see if there's anything like that at the Swap Moon.” Thace said with interest.  
  
“I mean, there  _ is _ a full-body outfit as well, but that's reserved for deep-sea diving.” James went on.  
  
“Really?” Thace set his pad down. “Do _you_ dive?”  
  
“Sometimes. I usually just like to swim. Though, living near a desert, our swimming is reduced to just pools. I haven't gone diving in years.” James sighed. “Maybe I'll go to that one planet Lance and Hunk went to before, with the merfolk.”  
  
“Tell me more about your culture.” Thace shifted in his seat.  
  
Antok walked over to them. “Keith, it's time.”  
  
“Oh!” Keith got off James' lap. “Okay!”  
  
James got up. “I'll tell you after we meet with Krolia.” He promised Thace, who was also getting up.  
  
“It's been a long time since I last spoke with her.” Thace sighed softly.  
  
They walked out of the library and headed for the bridge, where Kolivan was standing in front of a large screen.  
  
“She'll be calling very soon.” Kolivan told them, then looked at Keith thoughtfully before adjusting the screen a little lower.   
  
Keith blushed and James chuckled, knowing exactly why he was doing that. Curse his shortness!  
  
Keith swallowed nervously. “What if...what if she doesn't like me?” He asked anxiously.  
  
“Don't be silly.” James took his hand and kissed it. “She'll love you.”  
  
The screen turned on and Kolivan stepped forward. A Galran woman was on the screen, and James could instantly see the resemblance of her face to Keith's. “Krolia.” Kolivan greeted.  
  
“Kolivan.” She replied. “Here is my report. Haggar has sent a shipment of specimens to Ranveig to experiment with the strange quintessence he was given before,. It seems she does not have time for her own experimenting anymore and wants him to pick up where she left off.”  
  
“Do you know anything about where the quintessence came from?” Kolivan asked.  
  
“Negative. He's tight-lipped even to me, though I _have_ managed to rise in his ranks.” Krolia responded.  
  
James didn't know if Keith was paying attention to the report at all, he seemed to just be drinking in the sound of her voice.  
  
“Mom...” He breathed.  
  
Kolivan looked over. “Oh, yes. Krolia, there's something we should discuss.” He beckoned them closer to him, in view of the screen.  
  
Keith held James' hand tightly as they walked over and he gave a shaky smile when he stood in front of her. “Hi...mom.”  
  
She looked confused, at first, and then her eyes widened. “It...it can't be...you're...”  
  
“I'm Keith.” Keith nodded.  
  
“My little Keith?” She brought a hand to cover her lips. “You've...you've grown so big...but, why are you with Kolivan? What's happened to your father?”  
  
“Dad...died.” Keith said sadly. “He died when I was very young.” He perked up a bit. “And I'm with Kolivan because the Blue Lion took me and a few of my now-friends and boyfriend into space, I met Princess Allura of Altea, joined a space war, became the Red Paladin and went through the Trials of Mamora so that the Blades would work with us to beat Zarkon. Which we did. We killed him.” He looked at James. “Oh, and this is James Griffin, my boyfriend. Fiance. I'm going to marry him.” He blushed. “Oh my god, I'm going to  _ marry _ him...”  
  
"He flies the Black Lion." Kolivan added.  
  
"Oh. So he's...I see..." Krolia blinked slowly, taking in all that he said. “Well...first, congratulations on your engagement. James is very handsome, and I'm sure he's a great warrior if the Black Lion chose him.  And on being chosen by the Red Lion, that's a great honor. Secondly...Kolivan...” She looked at him, her expression hardening. “You put _ Keith  _ through the  _ Trials of Marmora _ ?!” She hissed.  
  
Kolivan visibly winced. “If it helps you to forgive me, he did _very_ well.” He said awkwardly.   
  
James couldn't help the small chuckle that slipped out at Krolia's sudden mood-change.  
  
Krolia brought a hand to her head and sighed. “You could have _waited for me_ to do that. I've missed _so much_ of his life...”  
  
“Why did you _leave_?” Keith asked.  
  
Krolia looked to the side, holding up a hand in a “one moment” motion, before she relaxed and looked back at him before speaking quieter. “Galra scouts had located the Blue Lion. I had to return to the Empire to make sure they lost the location, so that you and your father were safe. I didn't  _ want _ to leave.”  
  
Keith nodded, looking down. “I understand...”  
  
She sighed softly and then looked at Kolivan. “I am being summoned. I must go.”  
  
“We'll speak again when you next report in.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
Krolia nodded, then started to reach for the screen before pausing. “Keith...it's _so_ good to see you. I wish you weren't in this war, but what's done is done. I look forward to the day I can hold you again.”  
  
Keith smiled. “Me too.”  
  
Krolia looked at James and Kolivan. “Take care of him for me?”  
  
“Of course.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
“You can count on it.” James nodded.  
  
She smiled and then looked at Keith again. “I'll see you another time. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Keith said, his voice cracking a bit.  
  
She waved her hand and then ended the call.  
  
Keith turned to Kolivan, his eyes shaking with tears. “Thank you.”  
  
Kolivan nodded. “Rest another day here and take time to compose yourself before you return.”  
  
Keith looked at James. “Let's go back to our room.”  
  
James smiled and held him close, then looked at Thace and Antok. “You didn't have anything to say to her?”  
  
“Just seeing her alive is enough.” Thace assured him. “Besides, this was Keith's moment.”  
  
James nodded and then led Keith out of the room. “She's beautiful. I see where you get it from now.”  
  
“No wonder my dad loved her. She's beautiful and sweet and did you see how  _ mad _ she got when she heard I went through the Trials?” Keith chuckled.  
  
“Kolivan's lucky he only had  _ me _ to deal with.” James chuckled.

  
\--  
  
After another day of rest, they got into their Lions and returned to the Castle. Allura filled James in on anything they missed and then they went to join the others in the lounge.  
  
“So? What was she like?” Pidge asked eagerly.  
  
Keith smiled happily. “Everything I ever dreamed.”  
  
“She was beautiful, brave, smart, and fiercely protective of her son.” James chuckled.   
  
“I can't  _ wait _ to meet her.” Lance grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith has finally met his mother! But, there's a lot more that needs to be done before they can meet again.  
> Now...about that Lotor...


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earthlings have been captured by Galra again! It's up to Voltron to get them out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

The two months passed quickly, it felt like. Voltron attacked Galra transports leaving enslaved planets, freeing both captives and stolen luggage alike, and the coalition sent what ships were complete to free those planets with Voltron assisting. They were just coming from one such mission shortly after the entire fleet was completed when they got a call from Kolivan.  
  
“We received word from our outpost. An Earth vessel was apprehended shortly after arriving three movements ago, and our scouts could not risk compromising their position to stop it.” Kolivan said regretfully.  
  
“That's understandable.” James said as the other Paladins gasped in horror. “Find out where the people on the vessel went and get back to us as soon as possible.”  
  
“I have been already been looking into that. There were no scientists aboard this time.” Kolivan replied. “We already know where the three were taken.”  
  
“The Arena.” James clenched his fists.  
  
“Yes.” Kolivan nodded. “I'll arrange a team to help you with the extraction. This is, after all, a 'have to' situation.”  
  
“What of Prince Lotor? Is he still there?” Allura asked.  
  
“He has been coming and going, usually asserting his dominance by challenging anyone that speaks against him.” Kolivan replied. “He is always accompanied by his elite team, but they don't do any fighting. I doubt they would care much about you freeing a few prisoners, but it would not be wise to approach the prince at this time.”  
  
“What about Haggar?” Hunk prompted.  
  
“She is still on Central Command.” Kolivan assured him.  
  
James nodded, mulling this over. “Alright, so to avoid trouble we should only send a small team. Pidge, are the Lions all outfitted with the cloaking technology now?”  
  
“Yep!” Pidge smiled proudly.  
  
“Once we're discovered, we'll want to get out fast, so we're going to use the Red Lion to carry the prisoners while the rest of us give cover. We're only attacking the lab and the prison hold, leave the rest alone to avoid clashing with the prince and his team.” James looked at Kolivan. “Do you have schematics of the arena?”  
  
“I do, I am sending them over to you now.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
“Good work.” James smiled. “Let's free those prisoners.”  
  
“We don't have much time. The leader's first match is tomorrow.” Kolivan said grimly.  
  
“Then we act today.” James nodded firmly.  
  
–  
  
The plan was simple. Go in, smash the place up, lay down the hurt on some druids, save the prisoners. Simple. Of course, the whole _druids_ part made it difficult, but Allura came along with James in the Black Lion and used magic she'd been practicing to counter the druids', while Lance and Hunk fired on them with their guns while the blades gave assistance. Keith, Pidge and James ran on to the prison hold, taking out sentries and guards alike.  
  
It was a lot easier than six months ago, since they had been closely studying the Galra battle training and knew what to expect. They cut down a big Galra guy and then up to the next guy, who faked being struck before their blades had even touched him. Then he gave them a respectful nod before faking being unconscious.  
  
'Must be an undercover Blade member.' James thought as they ran on.  
  
A few more guards stood between them and the cells the Earthlings were being kept in, which was separated from the rest of the prisoners.  
  
“Here we are.” James over to a door. “Keith, unlock it.”  
  
Keith walked over and placed his hand against the handprint. It scanned his print and then flashed before the door opened.  
  
Three cells were occupied in this section, and Keith went to a console to open them all at once. Then James went to one while Keith went to another and Pidge entered the third.  
  
“Who's there? Stay back!” A familiar voice said shakily. “Keep away!”  
  
“It _can't_ be...” James walked closer to a chained figure curled up in the shadows. His eyes widened as he took in his appearance.  
  
The dark-skinned man had the same prison clothes as everyone else, his hair was messed up to an almost unrecognizable style and he was missing his glasses, but James would know that face _anywhere_.   
  
“Adam...?” He breathed.  
  
The man's brow furrowed and he slowly uncurled. “How...how do you know my name? Who are you?” He asked.  
  
James reached up and took off his helmet. Adam gasped and got up, his chains rattling as he did. “Griffin! You're _alive_?! Where have you _been_? What are you _wearing_? Are the others with you?”  
  
James put his helmet back on and looked out. “Keith, it's Adam!”  
  
Keith came out of another room, a disoriented man James recognized as another Officer stepping out with him. “Adam?!” He ran over and slammed his hand on the pad by Adam's room, the chains unlocking to release his limbs. “Just one more!” He went to the other room. “We'll talk later, Adam!”  
  
“...Was that _Keith_?” Adam asked.  
  
“Yeah.” James chuckled. “Bit of a long story.”  
  
“Yeah, it sounds like it.” Adam massaged his sore wrists. “Is Takashi with you?”  
  
James glanced away. “We haven't found him yet. But, we will.”   
  
“But, wasn't he in the ship that crashed?” Adam asked, stepping closer to him. “What happened to him?”  
  
“Long story, we'll tell you when we get back to the Castle of Lions.” James looked at him. “Where are your glasses?”  
  
“I don't know.” Adam said grimly. “But, I think those creepy guys did something to my eyes, I can see perfectly.”  
  
James looked closer at his brown eyes. They _did_ glow purple a bit. “Well, I guess you don't need them, then.”  
  
“Why would they do that, though?” Adam frowned. “I haven't gotten any answers, only weirdoes in masks poking and prodding at me. I met this strange woman after we were captured, and she seemed to, I don't know, _recognize me_.”  
  
“Probably from Shirogane's memories.” James nodded.  
  
“James, got the last one!” Pidge came over to them.  
  
“I'll explain everything later. We're going now! Run!” James grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him along.   
  
Keith led the way, slashing at incoming sentries, and James took up the rear while the rescued Earthlings ran between them. They rejoined Allura, Hunk and Lance, who had beaten the druids into hiding and were looking around cautiously.  
  
“Is that Professor Wallace?!” Hunk cried out.  
  
“Yes, it's Adam.” Keith said. “Let's get to the Lions, before more Galra come!”  
  
They reached the Lions and James stopped and pulled out a smooth stone from his pocket that had been carved into on one side, which he left on the floor of the damaged prison area before he entered the Lion and they took off, Adam in Black and the other two in the Red Lion.  
  
“What was that?” Adam asked as they took off, cloaking as soon as they left the arena. Just in time, too. A Galra ship had arrived to assist with the attack.  
  
“A message. Hopefully the intended recipient is able to read it.” James said, glancing to the side.  
  
“Hm. Are you going to tell me why I was in there now?” Adam asked.  
  
“They were going to make you fight to the death, yours or your opponents. We got you out just in time.” James replied.  
  
“And this...ship?” He looked around. “Isn't this just like that big cat thing that flew in front of the Garrison?!”   
  
“Yeah, we're _all_ in big cat things.” James nodded. “They're the Lions of Voltron, sentient ships that form together to creature the most powerful thing in the universe. Oh, and we're in the middle of a war against an alien empire. I'll give you a proper debriefing later.”  
  
“I hope so, cadet.” Adam sighed. “You should _not_ be in a war. You nor any of those others. You're all too _young._ Especially Gunderson.”  
  
“Holt.” James corrected him. “That's actually Katie Holt.”  
  
Adam's jaw dropped. “...Iverson will _not_ like this...”  
  
“Well, Iverson's not going to hear anything about it. We're not returning to Earth until the war is over.” James replied.  
  
“And Takashi?” Adam asked. “Where does he come in?”  
  
“I told you, I'll tell you everything later. As well as properly introduce you to Allura.” He nodded towards Allura, who had been quietly letting Adam adjust to the situation.  
  
Adam looked at her. “Huh.” He shrugged. “If I were interested in girls, you'd be kind of _cute_.”  
  
“Thank you?” Allura looked confused.  
  
James chuckled a bit. It'd been too long since he'd seen Adam's casual side.  
  
–  
  
“So, let me get this straight.” Adam said, pacing in front of the Paladins, who had all gathered and stood at attention. The other two Officers stood nearby, also standing at attention. “The Kerberos mission _wasn't_ a failure, they just got _kidnapped by aliens_ , and the Garrison did _nothing_. There's been an _alien spacecraft_ hidden _less than a mile_ from Keith's home in the desert and the Garrison _never detected it_. That alien spaceship apparently 'bonded' with Cadet McClain and you all took off into space, where you met an alien princess named Allura and her...adviser?” He looked at Coran, who nodded. “They then got you into an _intergalactic war_ because the rest of you 'bonded' with three other Lions, and then Takashi 'bonded' with the Black Lion...who was _already_ 'bonded' with the enemy Emperor? Then Cadet Griffin _also_ 'bonded' with the Black Lion and, somehow in a huge battle six months ago, the Galra Emperor was killed and Takashi...was captured? And Keith's mother was an _alien_ , a Galra, and is part of an entire group of rebel Galra?”  
  
“Yeah, that pretty much brings you up to speed. We've been building a fleet and looking for information while training to _kick ass_!” Lance said enthusiastically, then sobered up. “Uhm, sir.”  
  
Adam sighed and stopped in front of James, turning to him. “I suppose, as the Black Paladin, that means you are the leader?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” James nodded.  
  
Adam nodded, then saluted to him, the other Officers doing the same. “Then, train us to, as Cadet McClain said, _kick ass_. We'll do everything we can to assist you in this fight and get you all home safely.”  
  
James looked at Coran. “Coran? I'm going to need more pods outfitted with weaponry.”  
  
“Consider it done!” Coran said enthusiastically.  
  
Allura walked over to them and Adam bowed to her. “I thank you for volunteering to join our cause, Adam Wallace of Earth. Oh, and you may rise.”  
  
“Oh, if anyone asks where we're from, we're either Altean or Kerberi.” Lance spoke up as Adam stood up..  
  
“Yeah, we're avoiding telling anyone we're from Earth. We don't want anyone to go looking for it.” James nodded.  
  
“A wise choice.” Adam smiled. “Why Altean, though? Didn't you say those people were...” He paused. “Forgive me, princess, I was insensitive.”  
  
“Well, we honestly don't know if they _are_ or not. Altean are shapeshifters. They could be anywhere. And I've been mistaken for an Altean about three times now, so I'm just letting them think that.” James shrugged. “I mean, I _am_ wearing their armor.” He looked at the others. “At ease, guys.”  
  
Keith relaxed. “Oh, I forgot to tell you!” He took James' hand and smiled. “We're engaged!”  
  
Adam turned to them. “Oh! Really? And I _missed_ it?”  
  
“That was Shiro's reaction, too.” James chuckled and looked at Keith. “Heaven _forbid_ they miss our wedding.”   
  
“We'll get married when we get back to Earth.” Keith told Adam.  
  
Adam smiled, then looked at James. “So, what was that stone you left?”  
  
“The crown prince has a mentality that differs from his father.” James replied. “I'm hoping we can get him on our side.”  
  
“He may set up a trap.” Adam warned him.  
  
“I've considered the possibility. I've told him of a neutral ground to meet at in three quintants. We can use our subspace scanners to see if he's plotting any kind of deception before we go.” James assured him.  
  
“And if it's intercepted?” Adam asked.  
  
“We can still monitor the situation without endangering ourselves.” James nodded.  
  
“Okay, then.” Adam nodded. “...What is a 'quintant'?”  
  
“Oh man, now I know how Allura must've felt _our_ first day.” Hunk laughed a bit.  
  
“'Quintant' is the Altean word for 'day'.” Pidge offered helpfully.  
  
Adam turned to her. “Thank you. By the way...do you want to just be called 'Pidge', or may I use your real name?”  
  
“I don't _know_ you well enough for that. James called me 'Gunderson' until he found out I was a Holt and then he called me 'Holt' all the time until we grew close enough for him to call me 'Pidge'. And, no, no one is using my real name. In fact, I'm pretty sure the Galra all think I'm a boy.”  
  
“Wallace, can we talk?” One of the other Officers motioned him over.  
  
“Whatever you have to say, Officer Grant, it can be said in front of the Paladins.” James said calmly.  
  
“Fine.” Officer Grant walked over to them. “I oppose the idea of leaving _teenagers_ to lead the war. You're still growing, and shouldn't be--”  
  
“It's not up to you.” Allura said sharply. “It is up to the Lions. James and the others have proven themselves time and time again, even when Shiro was not there to guide them. They have gone on countless mission. They have battled Zarkon's most honored Commander and they have faced against Zarkon and _won_. No offense, but what have _you_ done against the Galra? These 'teenagers', as you so rudely put it, are _great_ warriors and _deserve_ your _respect_.”  
  
“She's right, Grant.” Adam turned to him. “You, Jones and I have done _nothing_ to fight the Galra, while they have risked their _lives_ again and again. If you were planning to take over the war and lead it in their place, you're being stupid. These 'teenagers', as you put it, are why we are _not_ _fighting for our lives in an arena_.”  
  
Grant pursed his lips. “...Fine.” He stalked back over to Jones.  
  
“Oh, yes.” Adam turned to Allura. “That was Jason Grant and next to him is Kenneth Jones. And I am Adam Wallace. I'm sorry Jason was so rude.”  
  
“It's a culture clash.” Allura sighed. “When Shiro was in charge, everyone deferred to him because that was how it was on your world. He was a figure of authority, Black Lion or not.”  
  
“Oh!” Keith turned to Allura. “We should notify Kolivan the mission was a success.”  
  
“I will do that.” Allura nodded. “And then...we wait for Lotor's next move.”  
  
“Officers, let me show you to the dorms.” James offered. “Adam, do you want to share Shiro's?”  
  
Adam nodded. “Yes. That is...if you think he wouldn't mind.”  
  
“Come this way.” James looked at the Paladins. “Dismissed.”  
  
“Awesome. I'm hungry, I'm going to the kitchen.” Hunk headed out of the bridge.  
  
“Coran, can we get started on those other pods?” Pidge asked exctiedly.  
  
“Off we go, Number Five!” Coran said cheerfully.  
  
They headed out as well, leaving Keith, Lance, James and Allura with the three newcomers.  
  
“Well, I better call Kolivan. Keith, would you like to join me for this?” Allura asked.  
  
“Sure.” Keith nodded.  
  
Lance shifted a bit. “Guess I'll help the Officers get settled in, then. Oh, we have a cow, if you want actual Earth milk!”  
  
–  
  
Adam looked around Shiro's room with a pained expression. Lance had taken the other two Officers, who requested a shared room, to another room and left James with Adam.   
  
“He was alive that whole time...” Adam breathed.  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “The Galra forced him to battle in their arena. They called him their Champion.”  
  
Adam walked over and sat on the bed, his eyes shaking with tears. “I should've stopped the entire trip...we could've sent a probe. We didn't _have_ to send him. He was...he was _sick_....”  
  
He turned to James. “And you said that Matt and Commander Holt were separated?”  
  
James nodded. “Pidge is pretty upset about it. We think we've found a lead on Matt, but Commander Holt is being hidden very well, probably being forced to make weapons.”  
  
Adam groaned, running his hands over his face. “Takashi is captured...Commander Holt is captured...but, at least the Emperor's dead, right?”  
  
“Well...yes, but his witch is running the show.” James said grimly. “And she just _might_ be _worse_.”  
  
“Then I better start training as soon as possible.” Adam turned to him. “Show me to the training hall.”  
  
“First, let's get you some new clothes.” James walked over to the clothes replicator and tapped the screen. “Here is where you describe the outfit you want. We usually just copy our clothes by putting them in this slot here, but you don't have clothes to copy, so...”  
  
“I understand.” Adam walked over to the machine. “Could you wait outside the room?”  
  
“Sure.” James nodded and walked out to wait in the hall, leaning against the wall.  
  
They had to send a message to Earth, somehow. Maybe the Blade agents at the Pluto outpost could send something, but it had to be something that wouldn't send alarm bells. The truth? The Garrison would panic at the truth. An intergalactic war just outside the Milky Way spanning hundreds of galaxies with a group of teenagers leading the fight? He saw how just two Officers reacted to that. That kind of stuff was fine when it was fiction, like Power Rangers or something similar, but this was reality. They wouldn't be okay with it at all.  
  
But, what choice did they have? The Lions had chosen their pilots. Voltron was at the head of the war. Even if Black did seem to be fond of Adam, Adam didn't act like he felt a Bond at all. He suspected Black was only fond of him because of Shiro's fondness when he was the pilot.  
  
The door opened and James looked over, blinking in surprise when he saw Adam wearing Shiro's clothes. “I couldn't decide on anything.” He admitted. “So, I just put on Takashi's clothes. They still smell like him.”  
  
James nodded. “Well, we'll take you to the Swap Moon later to pick out some other clothes.” He smiled. “Come on, let's go train.”  
  
Adam nodded and followed him down the hall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have three more men onboard. We need some more women!  
> But, hey, we got Adam!


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Officers need some equipment and training, and the Paladins are happy to supply both!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“After you all disappeared with Takashi, Iverson started to actually put together a rescue mission.” Adam said at dinner that night. “Your friends wanted to go, James, but it was Officers-only. Now I'm very glad they didn't go. The things I was put through...” He brought his hand to his face.  
  
James reached out to take his hand. “I'm sorry we took so long to find out you were taken.”  
  
Adam shook his head. “All things considered, I'm just fine. What you told me about what Takashi went through...I wish I could go back in time and take all of it for him.”  
  
“If time travel were possible, I'd go back and stop Zarkon.” Allura said grimly.  
  
“If time travel were possible, I'd pull my dad out of the fire.” Keith said sadly.  
  
“Heeey, let's change the subject!” Hunk said nervously. “Professor Wallace, did you know that Keith met his mother?”  
  
“No, you actually didn't mention _ that _ part.” Adam looked at Keith.  
  
“Well, I didn't meet her in person, just over a screen. She was so beautiful, though.” Keith sighed.  
  
“Aren't you worried at all about the delinquent being--” Jason was cut off by James slamming his fist on the table and shooting him a glare. “I-I mean, about Keith being part-Galra? You don't think he'll turn on you at all?”  
  
“First of all, _ Officer Grant _ , Keith has proven himself to be firmly on our side from the start. Secondly, his lineage is in a rebel Galra force who, by the way, were the reason we were able to find out you were taken from Kerberos.” Allura said firmly. “I admit, I too was wary of him and of the Blade of Mamora, but they have proven themselves to be our allies again and again. And if you say  _ one more word  _ against the Paladins, I'll have you sent to a holding cell!”  
  
Jason snapped his mouth shut and sat quietly. Kenneth patted his arm soothingly. James sighed softly and looked at Allura. “It's alright, your highness. We can handle our own.”  
  
Allura nodded. “Alright, then.” She went back to her meal.  
  
–  
  
The next day, James brought them into the pod hanger, where Coran, Pidge, and Hunk had been hard at work all night. “There's one for each of you, each outfitted with weapons and particle barriers.” He told them. “This one over here is mine, and Allura or Coran sometimes take it out.” He walked over to it and smiled fondly. “I fought alone against Haggar in this thing. I faced Zarkon alongside Keith's Red Lion. It's been good to me.” He looked at Adam. “That's how I know your ships will be just as good to you. You're free to customize the inside as you like, but the outside has to stay the same. We want the Galra to _ assume _ we're Altean, that they  _ failed _ to wipe out the Altean race.”  
  
Adam walked over to one of the open pods and turned to James. “...Do you have more armor?”  
  
“Coran?” James turned to him. “Can we replicate this armor?”  
  
“Of course.” Coran nodded. “But, I think we'll adjust the design a little, so it's the design of the Altean foot soldier.”  
  
“Alright.” James nodded. “We'll get started on that, then. Why don't you climb in and grip the control handles to power them on? Get a feel for it. We'll teach you how to read Altean later.”  
  
“Understood.” Adam saluted him and then they all climbed into the pods, sitting down in the pilot's seat and gripping the handles. The ship powered on and James saw Adam's eyes light up as the screens came up around him.  
  
“Having fun?” Pidge asked.  
  
“It's pretty cool.” Jason commented from his own pod. “How does it handle, though?”  
  
“Like a dream.” James assured him. “We'll go through flight tests later. I'm going to get my armor replicated.”  
  
“Do you need our sizes?” Adam asked.  
  
“Altean armor is one-size-fits-all.” Hunk grinned. “It adjusts to the wearer!”  
  
“That's handy.” Adam smiled.  
  
“I'll call you when they're done. Coran, let's go.” James nodded to him.  
  
Coran nodded and followed him out.   
  
“Where is young Keith?” Coran asked as they walked.  
  
“He's training with Lance.” James replied. “I'm having them focus on teamwork.”  
  
“They've come a long way.” Coran nodded.  
  
“They have.” James smiled fondly as they walked past the training hall.  
  
They reached James' room and he picked up the armor, handing it to Coran. “Here you go, Coran.”  
  
Coran took it and smiled. “I'll have them done in a varga.”  
  
“I'll go check in on Keith and Lance, then.” James nodded and walked out with him. Coran headed down the hall and James went the other way, to the training room.  
  
\--  
  
“Duck!” He heard Lance say, before his gun fired off. He looked in and saw Keith taking out a Galra simulation behind Lance as the one Lance fired on crumpled to the ground. They noticed James at the same time and Lance said “End simulation!” before they stood up straight and saluted.  
  
James chuckled. “At ease, you two.” He walked over and stroked Keith's cheek. “Having fun?”  
  
“I have _ more _ fun fighting real ones.” Keith shrugged. “But, I guess so.”  
  
“Well, if our meeting with Lotor goes as I hope, we won't have to fight them much longer.” James sighed.  
  
“We can only hope.” Keith wrapped his arms around him. “Are you free now? I'm done training for now.”  
  
“Guess I'll go see what Pidge and Hunk are up to.” Lance headed for the door.  
  
“We only have a varga.” James raised an eyebrow. “Then I have to get armor on those Officers.”  
  
“A varga is plenty of time.” Keith slipped his hands under James' shirt as he kissed him.  
  
“Then, let's go to our room.” James eased his hands out and led him out of the training hall.  
  
Keith grinned and kissed his neck as they walked together. James had to nudge him off so he could walk properly, and by the time they got to their room Keith was groping for James' shirt buttons. James opened the door and they went inside, locking the door behind them.  
  
–  
  
“This is...surprisingly comfortable.” Adam said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He, Jason and Kenneth had put on the new armor, and Coran was looking them over appraisingly.  
  
“Of course it is. You expect someone to go into battle with uncomfortable armor?” Coran asked. “They'd be too distracted!” He walked over to poke at it. “Seems sturdy. We'll put you up against a simulation to know for sure.”  
  
James walked over to Coran, wearing his own armor. “Looks good. What do you think, should we make this the official uniform? Give everyone in the coalition armor?”  
  
Coran's eyes lit up. “What a wonderful idea, James! I'll go suggest it to Allura right away!” He ran off.  
  
Adam watched him go, then looked over at Kenneth, who was staring after Coran before signing something to Adam. Adam chuckled and shrugged. “Is he always so energetic?” He looked at James.  
  
“Always.” James nodded. “Ready to go to the training room and pick out some weapons?”  
  
“Absolutely.” Jason nodded.  
  
“Right this way.” James turned and walked out, leading to them to the training hall. The other four Paladins were already inside, diligently training against simulations. He led them around the battles and to the weapons chest, which he opened up and stepped back. “Choose your weapons, then join the Paladins on the field.”  
  
They all picked guns and then James pulled out his Bayard, changing it into a sword before he led them into the battlefield. As they got closer to the Paladins, he said “End the simulation!”. The other Paladins looked confused and straightened up, waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
James walked over to the Paladins and faced the three men. “I think it's time we put to rest _ all  _ your doubts that we can handle ourselves in this war. It's you three against us  _ teenagers _ .”  
  
Adam looked at Grant with a “ _ you _ did this” expression and then looked at James. “James, we don't  _ have _ to--”  
  
“Paladins, prepare to fight!” James ordered. They all took aggressive stances. “Don't worry, the aim is just to knock down the other team. No one's going into healing pods from this.”  
  
Jason shifted his gun. “Alright. Let's do this.”  
  
“Computer, activate obstacle terrain 3.” James said. The room suddenly changed and they were in a jungle location, with trees and rocks all over the place. “Begin.” He said, rushing forward.  
  
Jason fired at him first, and James ducked to the side before slashing at him. Keith ambushed Adam from the side and Pidge nearly took down Kenneth, but he stepped back just in time and fired at her to force her to back off. Lance and Hunk fired from a couple trees, and the three men blocked and dodged against their teenage assailants.  
  
“Damn it, I should've grabbed the knife!” Jason hissed as he stepped back to avoid James' attack. He bumped against Adam, who was doing the same with Keith, and they both ducked down and to the side and let Keith' and James' swords clash together.   
  
“Good!” James said, going after them as Keith ran to the side. Pidge had disappeared into the treeline, her green and white armor perfectly camouflaged.  
  
“Where's Kenneth?” Jason asked, looking around.  
  
Adam looked around as well and gasped as he saw him suspended from a tree by a vine. Pidge sat on a branch nearby, grinning.  
  
Suddenly, Keith came out behind them and slashed at Jason. Jason cried out as he was struck from behind and stumbled back, shifting his loose grip on his gun into a tighter one as he aimed it at Keith.  
  
Adam looked around, realizing James had disappeared, and then he had to roll to the side to avoid being fired on by Lance's lasers. He ended up falling into a pond and gasped as he came back up. Then he felt arms around him and a black and white blade was at his neck. “James--”  
  
“Do you yield?” James asked.  
  
Adam struggled in his hold, considering his options. The way James had the sword, elbowing him would result in Adam getting his neck sliced. He knew just where the armor was vulnerable and was using that to his advantage.  
  
“Alright.” Adam raised his hands, looking at his gun that'd been dropped. “I yield.”  
  
“That's two down!” Lance cheered.  
  
“Make that three.” Keith said, sitting on Jason's back with his hands pinned behind his back by Keith's legs and Keith's sword at the back of his neck.  
  
James grinned, then moved his sword to get up. “End the simulation.”  
  
The room returned to normal as Pidge, Lance and Hunk got down from the trees. Kenneth gasped as he suddenly fell and Hunk caught him.  
  
“Weapons away, Paladins.” James ordered as his sword changed back into the Bayard, then looked at the three men. “Any questions?”   
  
“Yeah. What the fuck was that?” Jason asked.  
  
“We say ' _ quiznak _ ' here.” Pidge said casually.  
  
“That was a demonstration of  _ ground  _ combat. Now it's time for some flight tests. Paladins, to your Lions! Officers, please return to the pod hanger and start up your pods. I'll contact you once I'm in the Black Lion.” James led the way out of the training hall.  
  
“Wait, what--” Jason was cut off by the door closing on him and the Paladins walked down the hall without looking back.  
  
“...It actually felt kind of _ good _ kicking their ass.” Pidge grinned.

  
“Well, save the _serious_ ass-kicking for the _Galra_.” James said, smiling at her. “Good job in there, team. Now, let's show those Officers how to fly like Paladins.”  
  
They reached the Den of Lions and got into their respective Lions. James contacted the bridge. “Allura, are the Officers in their pods?”  
  
“Yes, they are.” Allura replied.  
  
“Good. Once we get them out, put up the particle barrier and turn on the weapons systems.” James grinned a bit. “We need to give those three a bit of... _support_.”  
  
“They must have _really_ angered you.” Allura said with a mixture of concern and amusement.  
  
“No, just one of them. The other two need some proper training in the pods. I'll tell you when to turn on the weapons.” James ended the call, then contacted the pods. “Alright, Allura's going to open the hanger door for you, and then I want you to come out and join us. We're flying out now.”  
  
“Wait, how do we _fly_ this thing?” Jason asked.  
  
“Same way you fly _any_ ship. Just use the control handles. The weapons and shield have pictures, so you can easily recognize them. I mean, _I_ could.” He said, then ended the call and called the Paladins. “Paladins, let's move out!”  
  
“Are we forming Voltron?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Not yet.” James told him.  
  
They flew out and circled above the Castle until the Pods came out. Then they flew out and the Lions flew away from the Castle. The Pods followed and the particle barrier went up around the Castle.  
  
“So, what's the plan?” Keith asked.  
  
“Let's give them a bit of time to get the hang of the controls.” James told him. “We're in space instead of on a planet, so they're less likely to crash into the ground if they make a wrong move, like _I_ nearly did.”  
  
“And then?” Lance asked.  
  
“I'll tell them to turn on their particle barrier and get ready to use their weapons. Then we'll fire on them.” James said calmly.  
  
“This is kind of evil, but I love it.” Pidge grinned.  
  
“They _have_ to be ready to fight the Galra. I can't hold their hands and keep them out of danger until they get used to being in a _war_. Allura didn't go easy on us, and I won't go easy on them. Shiro would agree with me.” James said firmly.  
  
“”Hey, boss, no one's questioning you.” Lance assured him.  
  
“Yeah, we're actually having fun kicking the butts of the guys we couldn't talk back to before.” Hunk admitted.  
  
“If anything, I'm looking forward to when I can fly circles around them.” Keith grinned.  
  
James looked over at the Pods, who had finished wandering around randomly and were now drifting easily through the air. “Good.” He contacted Allura. “Activate your weapons systems. Paladins, fire on the pods!”  
  
Lance fired first, and the Pods quickly moved out of the way.  
  
Jason, Kenneth and Adam called in. “What gives?!” Jason demanded.  
  
“This is part of your training. We need to know we can count on you in a fight. The Galra could attack at any time, and we don't want to be caught off-guard. Put your particle barriers!” James ordered.  
  
“You mean this right here?” Adam pushed something on a screen next to him and it fired off a Laser. “Wrong one. This one.” This time, the particle barrier went up.  
  
Jason and Kenneth followed suit and then fired back. Keith weaved around the lasers easily and landed on the pod briefly before the Red Lion jumped off and circled around to fire a laser from her tail. Hunk moved to intercept when a laser almost hit Lance and then slammed into the closest Pod.  
  
“Don't worry about the damage, we can fix it.” James assured them as he joined in the fight. “Come on, fight us off! There's three of you!”  
  
“This is revenge for making you guys run laps, isn't it?” Adam said, sighing.  
  
“Focus!” James snapped, as the Pods narrowly avoided Keith's heat ray.   
  
“Hey, hey, give us a break!” Jason cried.  
  
“Allura, start firing.” James told her.  
  
“Oh, come _on_!” Jason cried as the Pods quickly dispersed.  
  
Seven hours later, they'd faced the Lions, Voltron, the Castle, and the Blade of Mamora sent a few operatives to help out. They were _exhausted_. They were finally let in and they stumbled into the lounge still in their armor and collapsed with collective groans.  
  
“Well, I had fun!” Pidge said as they walked in.  
  
“I dunno, I'm kinda' tired.” Hunk yawned. “Next time, less time.”  
  
“Okay, okay.” James chuckled.  
  
“They did really well, though.” Keith smiled. “They might stand a chance.”  
  
“I hope so.” Thace said, having come into the Castle with them. “Because there's a fleet heading for Arus.”  
  
“Allura, did you hear that?” James asked.  
  
“Setting course for Arus now!” Allura replied over the intercom.  
  
“Ready for the real thing?” James asked Adam.  
  
Adam nodded, getting up. “Yes. And...you made your point. You are going to do just fine in this war. I hope we don't hold you back.”  
  
“Thank you. Pidge, Hunk, let's get Coran and fix up those Pods!” James headed out of the lounge.  
  
“Want something to drink?” Lance offered as the door closed behind James, Keith, thace and Lance left in the lounge with the Officers.  
  
“They're gonna do just fine.” James told Pidge and Hunk as they walked down the hall. “Let's go kick some Galra butt.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have three more fighters on their team!  
> Will Lotor make a fourth?


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Arus is rescued, the Voltron crew works to build a headquarters for the Coalition. Later, James and Keith meet with Lotor and one of his Generals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

Arus was easily protected and Allura, Pidge and Coran worked with the Olkari to create particle barriers that would surround the vulnerable planet. Meanwhile, James and the other Paladins met with the Arusian King and his counselors to discuss the building of a coalition headquarters.  
  
“It'd have to be big.” Hunk said thoughtfully. “With rooms for the representatives to stay overnight. No one wants to fly over for vargas and then have to go back the same amount of time that same quintant after a meeting that might not last more than a few varga. We'd provide food, of course, so we need a kitchen.”  
  
“Of course.” The Arusian King said as his counselors took notes.  
  
“Most people will have rooms in their ships.” Keith pointed out.   
  
“I think we should focus on what we'd actually be using for the meetings themselves.” James told them. “We need a hall big enough to fit the coalition we have, as well as anyone else we free. So far we have managed to free 20 planets since we started, but there's still a long way to go.”  
  
“Of course.” The Arusian King nodded.  
  
“Keith, why don't you draw up a picture of what we discussed before?” James suggested.  
  
“Keith can _draw_?” Lance asked with surprise.  
  
Keith pulled out his pad and stylus and started to sketch something out on a drawing screen. “We have varying sizes of people, so it might be good to have high ceilings. The table would have to be long...or we could have a bunch of shorter tables and one main table where Allura and the Paladins would sit.” He said as he sketched. “Which sounds better?”  
  
“I think the second option can wait until we have more planets freed.” Hunk nodded.  
  
“Well, we have to build the building according to the plan, so we _can't_ just switch off.” Keith said impatiently.  
  
“Let's go with the second one, then.” Lance suggested.  
  
“Your Majesty?” James looked at the Arusian King. Keith showed it to him and the King nodded approvingly.  
  
“Looks good! Alright, we'll do that! We'll start construction right away!” The King said cheerfully.  
  
“We haven't decided all the details yet!” Lance pointed out, laughing a bit.  
  
“We better figure them out, then.” James smiled.  
  
They walked more over the details, which Keith sketched out for them as they talked, until they all had a design they could decide on. Then the Arusians went to gather materials for the building while James returned to the Castle to get some more hands for building.  
  
\--  
  
“So, this is part of what you do?” Jason asked as they hauled large stones into carts. “Construction?”  
  
“If we made the locals build the structures we design while we sit back and drink nunvill, we'd be no better than the Empire.” James replied with a grunt as he lifted a stone that Hunk had helped mine from the cliffside. “The Paladins have a duty to protect, rescue, and assist with supplies and construction.”  
  
“A good bit of construction does a body good.” Adam said, putting one of the large stones into the closest cart. “Might be easier if we had proper equipment, though.”  
  
“We can talk to the Olkari about that – after they get done building the pillars for the particle barrier.” James wiped his brow and looked over at Keith, who was helping Lance haul something into a cart. “For now, we do what we can.”  
  
Kenneth walked over and reached for the stone, but Lance and Keith shook their heads before getting it in and going back for another. Kenneth then walked over to pick up another one.   
  
“They've changed.” Adam hummed. “I'm pretty sure that McClain would've handed it over before. Keith wouldn't have just out of stubbornness, and he'd have insisted on doing it by himself.”  
  
“It's okay to call him by his first name, Adam.” James smiled at him,. “We're not at the Garrison, and he gets tense when he's called by his last name. _I_ only do that if he's in trouble.”  
  
“Right. Sorry. Lance, I mean.” Adam nodded.  
  
James nodded, then smiled fondly. “Yeah. You're right, they have changed. When we first got to the Castle, they were fighting like cats and dogs. Now, I've seen them cozying up with everyone after a training session.”  
  
Adam smiled, then his expression faltered. “I wish Shiro were here...”  
  
“We'll find him.” James took his hand gently. “I promise.”  
  
Adam nodded and then pulled his hand away to go get another stone.  
  
–  
  
Three days later, the Paladins cloaked their Lions and flew out to the meeting place to see if Lotor set a trap for them the scanners couldn't detect. They saw a lone ship with two figures standing outside it, clearly waiting for them.   
  
“Alright, looks like he has someone with him. Keith, you're going down with me. The rest of you, stayed cloaked and keep scanning for any incoming ships.” James ordered.  
  
“Be careful.” Lance said.  
  
“We'll be right here if he gives you any trouble. We'll thrash his ship and bring him back kicking and screaming, if it comes to it.” Pidge promised.  
  
James grinned. “You would, too.”  
  
“We'll be crossing our fingers.” Hunk said.  
  
“Let's go.” Keith said, and then the Red and Black Lions decloaked and flew down to land on the surface of the planet, the one that he'd first Bonded with Black on. This high up, the lizards couldn't reach them, and that's why he'd chosen and marked this spot in particular.  
  
Lotor looked up at them calmly as the Lions' mouths opened and they walked down the ramps. “Show me your faces.” He said once they were out.  
  
Keith gasped, seeing his companion. “You're...”  
  
“Have your companion remove their helmet, first.” James said calmly.  
  
“Very well. Acxa.” Lotor turned to them.  
  
The other Galra reached up and took off their mask, revealing a beautiful woman underneath. James recalled that all of Lotor's elite team were half-Galra, just like him, and she certainly didn't look fully Galra. Like Lotor's face, hers didn't have the same texture that indicated there was very smooth and fine fur, like Krolia's did.   
  
“Your turn.” Lotor nodded.  
  
James reached up and took off his helmet, Keith following suit, and they held their helmets at their sides.  
  
“So, what is the purpose of this get-together?” Lotor asked.  
  
“We're in a war with your people and, with Zarkon gone, the witch Haggar is aiming to put _you_ on the throne.” James replied. “I thought we could put an end to the war and come to a peaceful resolution. I'm told that you were exiled for being kind to a planet you were ordered to take over, and working _with_ them. I thought you might be willing to change the Empire's ways.”  
  
“I'm curious where you get all your information from.” Lotor said, thoughtfully looking him up and down. “I was told the Black Paladin was...older. Not that I'm complaining.”  
  
“My predecessor was taken and we intend to get him back but, until then, I have been chosen by the Black Lion.” James replied.  
  
“Hm. Well, before we continue, what may I call you?” Lotor asked.  
  
“Griffin.” James replied. “You may call me Griffin.”  
  
“Very well, Grrriffin.” Lotor cleared his throat and Axca giggled a bit before composing herself. “Sorry...genetics. GRIFFin. Griffin. There. I figured it out.”  
  
“Did _you_ ever have that much trouble?” James looked at Keith.  
  
Keith shrugged. “Uh...no?”  
  
“Moving on!” Lotor said, his cheeks tinged pink.  
  
“My apologies, Your Highness.” James said, bowing his head. “I meant no disrespect.”  
  
“Please, we are _equals_ here.” Lotor sighed with a weary smile. “I have heard that Princess Allura is with you. Why did you not bring her?”  
  
“I thought it best to wait until I knew for _sure_ you were an ally before I risked allowing you two to meet.” James said calmly.  
  
“A wise choice.” Lotor praised. “It is _true_ that I wish to change the way the Empire works. However, it would _not_ be easy to do so at this point. It will take some time. How about we meet at another location in three phoebs?” He suggested.  
  
“Where do you suggest?” James asked.  
  
“How about...the Swap Moon? It's as neutral a ground as you can get, everyone comes and goes there.” Lotor suggested.  
  
“Sounds good.” James nodded. “And with the cameras and crowd, both are assured there will be no ambush attacks.”  
  
“Indeed.” Lotor nodded, then walked over to look at him curiously. “I don't recognize your ears. Where did you come from?”  
  
“I have been living on Kerberos.” James said calmly. “It's a new acquisition to the Empire, mostly used for mining.”  
  
“I see.” Lotor nodded, reaching up a hand to his ear. “It's very...round.”  
  
Keith growled a bit and Lotor stepped back. “My apologies.” He said to Keith. “I was informed by Acxa that you were half-Galra. Your appearance is very deceptive. You don't even have purple skin.” He gestured to his own.  
  
“Well, Kerberi have very dominant traits.” James shrugged.  
  
“So it seems.” Lotor nodded. “Well, I'd say this meeting went well. I'll see you in three pheobs, then?”  
  
James handed over a device. “Use this to contact us, in case you need to meet sooner or if there's some reason you can't meet us then. If you use it to lure us into a trap, we will _not_ hesitate to kill you, just like we killed your father.”  
  
“Duly noted.” Lotor said, taking the device and nodding.  
  
Keith wrapped his arms around James' arm possessively, giving Lotor a “mine, back off” look. James sighed a bit and then looked at Lotor. “I look forward to seeing you again, then. It would be good if you could reduce the amount of attacks in some way.”  
  
“I can direct the troops elsewhere, but I can't do _too_ much without them questioning me.” Lotor frowned. “As you probably know, my position is _already_ being questioned.” He looked at him. “Haggar has been telling everyone my father is only weak, not dead. I would be wary of her magic. She had brought him from the brink of death before, and she will likely do so again.”  
  
“Then we'll just kill him again.” James shrugged. “Hopefully, we can count on you as an ally to assist us at that time.”  
  
“We shall see. I certainly hope to see you more often. _Both_ of you.” He smiled and then turned to walk back to his ship.  
  
“It's good to see you made it out of the Weblum.” Axca said.  
  
“Yeah.” Keith smiled. “Hopefully we can be allies soon.”  
  
She nodded. “Until we meet again.” She pounded her fist against her chest and then walked into Lotor's ship after him.  
  
“Let's return to the Lions and tell Allura how it went.” James said.  
  
Keith nodded, reluctantly releasing his arm so he could go back to the Red Lion. James went to the Black Lion and then they watched as Lotor's ship went into warp before they rejoined the others.  
  
“You _know_ your helmet was on the entire time, right?” Hunk asked as they all called in with video.  
  
“That was intentional.” James replied.  
  
“You _know_ he was openly flirting with you, _right_?” Lance asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“I'd say he had eyes for _both_ of us. The Galra are very open with their feelings, and aren't a monogamous species. They _do_ mate for life, though.” James said thoughtfully.  
  
“You think he would've flirted with the _rest_ of us?” Pidge asked, making a face.  
  
“One way to find out. We'll all go for the Swap Moon meeting.” James decided.  
  
“Why did you say 'I've been living on Kerberos' and not 'I'm from Kerberos'?” Keith asked curiously.  
  
“Because, aside from Sendak, the entire Galra Empire thinks I'm Altean and I'd like it to stay that way.” James said calmly.  
  
“Ohh. And you don't trust him enough to tell him the truth yet.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Exactly.” James smiled.  
  
–  
  
“Three pheobs...isn't that a little long? Who _knows_ what he's planning?” Allura said nervously.  
  
“The Blades will keep an eye on the situation for you, Your Highness.” Thace promised.  
  
“Thank you.” Allura smiled. “Construction on Arus is going well, the Coalition Hall is almost complete and the particle barrier towers are finished.”   
  
“Good. Let's focus on our next mission. Where should we free next?” James asked.  
  
“Coran?” Allura turned to him.  
  
Coran smiled and brought out a screen. “I have highlighted three places of interest for you. Thace told me that this planet, in particular, has been enslaved for the purpose of, ahem, entertaining the Galra Commanders and Generals.” Coran tapped it with his baton. “It's called Torell, and is known for having very beautiful people that can change their bodies at will.”  
  
“I remember that place.” Allura said thoughtfully. “I mean, I remember meeting someone from there. I was amazed to find out Alteans were not the only shapeshifters.”  
  
“Alright, let's move closer and do a scan of the planet from a distance. We'll also go in cloaked and drop some BLIP tech.” James said. “If we're lucky, we can take out a good number of their Generals and Commanders there.”  
  
“I'll warn the Blade members in those positions.” Thace said calmly.  
  
“Good idea. If they aren't there now, they won't go. If they _are_ there, they'll leave before we get there.” James nodded.  
  
“Let's inform the Coalition.” Allura said. “We'll call them for a strategy meeting on Arus.”  
  
She turned to her screen and sent out a message to everyone. James turned to the Paladins and Officers. “I think that's everything we need to go over. Dismissed.”  
  
They all dispersed, Lance wandering off with Pidge, talking about playing the game they'd bought and Coran had helped them power up, and Hunk walked off to the kitchen. Jason and Kenneth walked off together, and Adam turned to Keith and James. “So....Are you two disappearing into your room again?”  
  
“Probably.” James chuckled. “Keith has been pretty ansty since our meeting with Lotor.”  
  
“I understand that completely. It's hard when you have a handsome and popular boyfriend.” Adam sighed wistfully. “Well, I'm going back to my room, then. You two have fun.”  
  
“See you later.” James smiled and led Keith out of the bridge. Adam followed them out after a bit, pausing to look over at Coran before he left the bridge.  
  
–  
  
Keith grumbled as they went into their room. “Who does he think he is? Just because he's a prince, he thinks he can just touch anyone's ears?”  
  
James chuckled. “You're so cute when you're jealous.” He kissed him and reached to unfasten his armor. “It's turning me on.”  
  
Keith sighed and leaned into the kiss. “I bet the Blades think I'm weird, getting jealous.”  
  
James shrugged. “We could ask Thace.”  
  
“Maybe.” Keith let James remove his armor and then got started on James'. “He might tease me, though.”  
  
“You think Thace is the type to tease?” James asked.  
  
“I dunno.” Keith admitted as he removed James' boots. “I don't know if _any_ of them are.” He got back up and moved behind James, unzipping his bodysuit slowly. “I _do_ know that this bite mark needs some renewing.” He licked his neck.  
  
James turned around and slowly slid his bodysuit off his body. “Well, then let's renew it.” He grinned.  
  
Keith pushed him towards the bed, kissing him passionately.  
  
“Mine.” He murmured, tugging James' bodysuit completely off. “Mine.”  
  
“Yours.” James nodded with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Business as usual! But, what is Haggar planning?
> 
> ((A/N: What do you guys think, villain chapter? :) Take a short break from James?))


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Voltron team makes plans, Haggar is making her own. Lotor is plotting to use the team for something and, elsewhere, there is something sinister going on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

Haggar stood over Zarkon's bed, her long fingernails cutting slits into the frame as she looked at his silent form. She'd managed to get him into this rejuvenating bed in time, but he wasn't waking up, even after all these pheobs.  
  
“If only I'd been faster...” She said bitterly. “If I hadn't been distracted by those A _ltean brats_ , then I could've used the Komar on them and _destroyed_ the Castle and taken the Lions for you. Instead...they did _this_ to you. My liege.” She reached up and stroked his cheek. “Forgive me for this. For allowing this to happen to you. Those Alteans...they hide away for ten thousand deca-pheobs and only now do they show themselves. How many are they? I know the Champion was _not_ Altean.”  
  
She drew away from him reluctantly and stepped away from the bed, walking over to look at a floating image surrounded by a purple glow. Through it, she could see Lotor and his general Acxa, who had just come out of Lotor's ship.  
  
“How did it go?” One of the other Generals, Ezor, said cheerfully.  
  
“Surprisingly well.” Lotor said thoughtfully. “The new Black Paladin is young, but I can tell he's a good leader. And the Red Paladin seems to be very close to him.”  
  
“Soooooo?” Ezor prompted.  
  
“He wants to form an alliance, put an end to the war. I told him we'll meet again in three pheobs and see how the situation looks there.”  
  
“And that's when we ambush them, right?” Another General, Zethrid, said.  
  
“No.” Lotor shook his head. “Too public. Besides, it's in our best interests for them to come to trust us. We will meet with them on the Swap Moon.”  
  
“Ohh, the Swap Moon!” Ezor said cheerfully. “I've been wanting to get a new outfit! So, what did you think of the Black Paladin? Was he cute?”  
  
“I wouldn't mind him in my bed. Him _and_ his lover.” Lotor hummed.  
  
Haggar rolled her eyes and stepped away. So, Lotor had plans to use the Paladins of Voltron for something. Well, as long as they were distracted. Perhaps she could even use the information they gathered to awaken Zarkon.  
  
Speaking of distracted, among the prisoners rescued a few quintants ago was The Champion's lover. She'd seen him in his memories, and the lover had confirmed it when she mentioned The Champion's name. Yes...she could use this.  
  
She walked out of Zarkon's chambers and closed the door, passing by the guards. “Allow no one to enter while I am gone.” She ordered as she walked down the hall.  
  
She entered another room and approached a Galra Commander. “The Emperor has issued an order. He wants every single one of the Alteans captured, not killed, and taken to a high-security holding facility to be interrogated by my druids.”  
  
“Vrepit Sa.” The Commander said, pounding his fist against his chest. “I'll issue the order immediately.”  
  
Nodding, she left the room and went to one of her labs, where she approached a screen and sent out a call. “Begin Operation Kuron.” She said to the druid on the other side.  
  
“Operation Kuron, understood.” The druid said, before the call ended. She nodded and then walked out again, returning once more to Zarkon's bedside.  
  
“Don't worry, my liege. We'll destroy them, just like we tried to do before.” She said, gently stroking his cheek. “Lotor will be a good distraction, and I can use him to keep an eye on the third Black Paladin. Perhaps it's his Bond with the Lion that has trapped you in this coma...”  
  
–  
  
“So, what do we do for now? Still keep an eye on their activities?” Ezor asked.  
  
“I'm going to make things a little easier for them, by sending troops after non-targets.” Lotor said calmly. “That should get them to trust me. Princess Allura will most likely have her father's secrets, and can help me with my goals." Getting past her knight was the hard part, but he was confident he could seduce him as easily as he could seduce her.   
  
“The Empire may lose faith in you.” Zethrid pointed out. “You can't let that happen, right?”  
  
“Of course not.” Lotor sighed. “I promised them Voltron and they will have it. However, my father's way didn't work so, if we intend to get it, then we must be...sly about it.” He walked over and sat down in a chair, leaning back with a wistful sigh. “His eyes were like quintessence. I've never seen purple eyes on a non-Galra before. And his companion had eyes like a vast night sky.”  
  
“Ohhh, someone's _infatuated_.” Ezor grinned, leaning on his chair.  
  
“Sounds like Prince Lotor's bed won't be lonely for much longer. He's got his eyes on two men and possibly a woman already.” Acxa said, casually leaning against the wall.  
  
“There's room for two tonight, if you'd like to join me.” Lotor purred.  
  
“I'll consider it, Your Highness.” She gave an amused chuckle and then looked to the side. “I wonder if we could get him to join us. He _is_ half-Galra, after all. And if anyone else found out...well, if he wasn't on _our_ team, he'd be sent off to...to...” She faltered, gripping her arms tightly.  
  
Lotor got up and walked over to her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. “Acxa, come back to me.” He said softly. “You're not in that place anymore. Come _back_ to me.”  
  
“Oh no.” Ezor bounded over and gently hugged her. “Acxy, it's okay. You're safe. No one's ever going to hurt you, or _any_ of us, again.”  
  
Zethrid looked over at the final member of their team. “Narti? You coming?”  
  
The silent half-Galra woman walked over to Acxa and gently rubbed her head. Zethird walked over to pull them all into a group hug.  
  
Acxa blinked and then blushed, looking down. “Sorry...I went away again.”  
  
“It's still too recent. It was only a deca-pheob ago that I got you out of there.” Lotor said sympathetically.  
  
Acxa nodded, reaching up to rub at her eyes with the heel of her hand. “A-Anyway, we can't let the Empire get their hands on that guy. He doesn't deserve that.”  
  
Lotor nodded. “With any luck, he doesn't even _know_ about it. He seems to have a valiant protector with him, so I think he'll be okay.”  
  
The girls all nodded and held each other closer and tighter, Lotor resting his head against Acxa's comfortingly.  
  
–  
  
In another place, another dimension, three figures ran in the white halls of a dimly-lit white ship with blue light along the walls. Behind them, gold and white sentries chased them down.  
  
“This way, hurry!” A young man with purple skin and cat-like furred ears yelled to the others. They ducked into a side room and the young man threw something at the sentries before running in as well, shutting the door behind him. He clung tightly to the closest of his companions as an explosion went off, rocking the ship, and then he looked up at him. “Sven...I'll buy you all time.”  
  
“What? Don't be stupid, you know what they'll do to you!” One of the others snapped.  
  
“I _know_!” The young man snapped. “But, we can't let them get what they want! Get to the bridge and _shut down that portal_!”  
  
“Yo--”  
  
“Once it's shut down for good, come find me. I'll evade them as long as I can.” He gave a sardonic smile. “I've done it _this_ long, after all.” Then the young man got up, his long, braided hair whipping behind him, and ran out of the room.  
  
“Sven...” The other man said anxiously.  
  
“I know, Jim. But, we don't have any choice.” Sven said grimly. “Let's find Slav.”  
  
Jim nodded and then they got up and headed through a door in the room. “Hang in there, Yorak. We're coming.”  
  
Alarms blared and the young Galra pulled out his knife as he ran, changing it into a sword which he used to slash at the sentries coming for him.  
  
They couldn't let the Empress do whatever she wanted!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are Sven, Jim and Yorak? What is their mission that's so important? And what is Operation Kuron? Find out next time on...  
> Well, the next chapter. XD Maybe. SOME of it might get answered in the next chapter! XD


	30. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a distress call, the Paladins of Voltron and Allura find themselves in another reality! And things are so backwards here, it's almost painful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“What's that blaring?” Hunk asked as they stepped onto the bridge.  
  
“It's...an Altean distress call. It looks like a Tel-Galax exploration shuttle, one of my father's deep space vessels. According to the identification code, it's from Commodore Trayling's ship.” Allura explained. “But, I don't see any records of its destination or mission.”  
  
“And what's _that_? A _wormhole_?” Pidge asked, adjusting her glasses. “It looks like the ship's _stuck_.”  
  
“That's unlike any wormhole _I've_ ever seen.” Coran said with a frown.  
  
“There's a massive amount of energy emanating from it, centered _right_ where the ship is stuck.” Pidge said, checking her screen as she sat in her chair. “ We have to see if anyone is aboard.”  
  
“We could send a probe over to it, see if we can get some kind of idea what this thing is?” Keith suggested.  
  
“Do it.” James nodded. “But, be on your guard. We don't yet know if they're more allies or more enemies.”  
  
Allura nodded and Coran sent out a probe to investigate the ship. “The energy shows no signs of radioactive decay and it's not thermal.” He said, reading off his screen as the probe went out.  
  
“It's not gravitational, our probe is steady on course, and the light is radiating out, not in, like it would in a black hole.” Hunk said, looking at his own screen.  
  
“But, out from where?” Allura frowned. “That energy signature...I _know_ it...” She suddenly gasped, standing up straight. “It's radiating _quintessence_!”  
  
“Ohh. That's weird.” Hunk said, looking a bit nervous. “Okay, well, let's not go anywhere near there.”  
  
“We must.” Allura said firmly.  
  
“Hold on, don't you see what it's doing to _that_ ship?” Pidge gestured to the wormhole.  
  
“Voltron's compositional strength far exceeds anything else in this universe.” Allura said firmly. “We received a distress call. We received an _Altean_ distress call, which must mean that someone is alive on the ship. An _Altean_!” She looked at James pleadingly. “We must!”  
  
James looked thoughtful. “Alright. We'll take Voltron and go check it out.”  
  
“What?” Hunk looked distressed.  
  
“We gotta help those people, don't we? Duty of Voltron and stuff?” Lance spoke up.  
  
“Yes.” James nodded, smiling at him. “Come on, Paladins. To your Lions!”  
  
“Be careful.” Adam said as they all got up and headed out of the bridge.  
  
“We'll be back.” James assured him.  
  
“I'm going with you.” Allura followed them out. “Coran, take care of the Castle!”  
  
–  
  
“This is going to be a crazy idea.” Hunk said nervously.  
  
“Let's try hailing them.” Allura suggested.  
  
“Alright.” James sent out a call. “Commodore Trayling, this is Paladin Griffin of the Black Lion of Voltron. Please respond.”  
  
There was no response, and Allura's brow furrowed with worry. “Try again?”  
  
“Commodore Trayling, this is Paladin Griffin of the Black Lion of Voltron. Please respond.” James repeated.  
  
No response. James sighed. “Alright. Let's go in, but everyone be ready for a fight. Maybe the wormhole knocked out their communications.”  
  
“I'm not reading any biorhythms.” Pidge said.  
  
“But, _someone_ sent out a distress call.” Allura gasped. “What if they're on the _other_ side?”  
  
“Let's find out. Get ready, Paladins. We're going in.” James said.  
  
“Ooookay.” The other Paladins said nervously as all five moved Voltron towards the wormhole. With a great struggle and greater concern from all parties, they passed through and found the other side of the ship, which _did_ have lights on – and weapons activated.  
  
“Commodore Trayling, this is Paladin Griffin of the Black Lion of Voltron. Please respond.” James said calmly, trying to tune out Hunk's panicking.  
  
“We've lost sight of the Castle!” Allura cried, looking back at the wormhole.  
  
“We made it through, we'll make it back.” James assured her. “Commodore Trayling, this is Paladin Griffin of the Black Lion of Voltron. Please respond.” He tried once more.  
  
Finally, they got a response. “Who the heck are you, and what do you want?!” A voice snapped.  
  
“Was that... _me_?” James breathed. “Uh, we got a distress call from this ship. Who am I speaking to?”  
  
They heard laser fire and a voice yelling “Hey, what are you doing in here?! Wait, that's one of the rebels! Get him!” before the voices and laser fire grew distant.  
  
“...'Rebels'?” Allura frowned.  
  
“Alright, we're moving in.” James said, frowning.  
  
A voice spoke up and this time a video appeared of an Altean man. “Who are you, and why was the rebel contacting you?”  
  
“He was on the bridge when we contacted your ship. We got your distress signal. We're the Paladins of Voltron.” James explained.  
  
“The what?” The Altean looked genuinely confused, then gasped. “Empress! What are you doing there? I thought—hold on! Let me stop the weapons systems!” He frantically went to the console and tapped on it. “Please, come inside!”  
  
“Uhm, thank you.” Allura said, nodding to James.  
  
“Alright, Paladins. Disperse and head for the hanger.” James ordered.  
  
They split apart and flew into the hanger of the ship. There were several Alteans watching eagerly as they landed and then came out. “Empress!” They all bowed.  
  
“Oh, I, uh, I think there's...I don't understand.” Allura admitted.  
  
The leader stepped forward. “Empress Allura, I am Commander Hira.” He said. “I'm afraid that Commander Trayling was murdered, but we have already captured the culprit and he is awaiting his punishment.”  
  
“That's...that's terrible.” Allura said, gasping. “Why was he murdered?”  
  
“Why do the rebels do anything they do? Sentries have been destroyed, our people killed, all in the name of, what, resistance against True Order?” Commander Hira sighed heavily. “Anyways, I'm sure you are tired from your long flight here. And, may I say, these are _remarkable_ ships.”  
  
“Commander Hira, I think there's been a misunderstanding.” Allura said. “I'm...not an Empress. I'm just a Princess.”  
  
Commander Hira chuckled. “Oh, even the Empress can jest! Come, let me show you and your knights to our lodging! I'm afraid the ship is a bit of a mess, what with rebels running apart, and the scientist we captured being freed.” He turned to go, then paused. “Oh! Would you like to see the captured Galra before we go there? Perhaps you could embed him yourself!”  
  
“'Embed'?” Keith asked.  
  
“Of course. Come this way, Honored Knights and Empress!” Hira bowed and led them along.  
  
Allura sighed and nodded, the six of them following him. James noticed someone watching them, but when he turned to look he didn't see anyone.   
  
“Hm...” He frowned a bit.  
  
–  
  
“Here we are!” Hira opened a door and they found a young man suspended in a kneeling position by Altean cuffs. His long bangs concealed his face and his braid was messy and somewhat undone. He wore a uniform none of them recognized, and his hands, covered in fingerless gloves, were purple and clawed.  
  
“He hasn't told us anything yet, but once we get him under control he'll tell us _everything_.” Hira said as they walked up to the young Galra. “Raise your head, Galra, and pay your respects to the Empress!”  
  
The young man slowly raised his head, and everyone looked horrified as they recognized those midnight-blue eyes. Keith took James' hand anxiously and James held his hand tightly. The purple-skinned young Galra...he looked so much like _Keith_. And earlier, they'd heard someone that sounded like James.   
  
“So...Her Royal Excellency has decided to come all this way to embed a pitiful half-Galra like me.” He said, then spit at the floor in front of Allura. “You should _know_ by now my mixed blood makes those things _useless_. They don't even _connect_!”  
  
“We've been making improvements. Granted, they haven't been tested on _your kind_ yet, but you'll make an _excellent_ test subject.” Hira informed him haughtily. “Empress, how shall I punish him for his insolence?”  
  
“I-I don't...” Allura faltered.  
  
“Is it just me, or did you get _shorter_?” The Galra asked, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, the _last_ time I saw your parade, you _definitely_ looked taller. Or, were you just on _stilts_ then?” He chuckled at his own joke.  
  
“How DARE you?!” Hira slapped him across the face. The Galra was stunned for only a moment, and then he chuckled again. Hira growled and raised her hand to strike him once more.  
  
“No, don't!” Allura cried.  
  
Hira looked at her. “Empress?”  
  
“I...allow _me_ to punish him, myself.” Allura said.  
  
“And how would you like to punish him? Electrocution? A whip? Oh, perhaps humiliation? We might still have a leash and collar here for you to use on him.” Hira said eagerly.  
  
“Uh, yes. Humiliation.” Allura nodded. “I will have one of my Knights put it on him. Please go get them.”  
  
Hira bowed and walked into a side room. The Galra watched her go, then looked back at Allura with a skeptical look. “ _You're_ not the Empress.” He said flatly.  
  
“Who are you?” Allura asked. “What is your name?”  
  
“My name is Yorak. And you?” The Galra asked.  
  
“I _am_ Allura...but, I'm _not_ the Allura Commander Hira _thinks_ I am...” Allura said, glancing away. “I think...I'm in another reality.”  
  
“Oh, you mean that stuff Slav is always talking about? It's real?” Yorak asked, then looked over as the door opened and Hira came out with a leash and collar.  
  
“Thank you, Commander Hira.” Allura said, accepting the items from her. “Please wait outside, I will have my Knights put it on.”  
  
“Of course.” Hira bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
“Uh...how _do_ we put it on?” Lance asked.  
  
“Yeah, and, uh, are we _really doing this_?” Hunk asked nervously.  
  
“We have to play the part.” Allura said grimly. “My apologies for this, Yorak.”  
  
“Careful, Your Highness. If you're caught apologizing to a lowly Galra, you'll be exposed faster than you can say ' _quiznak_ '.” Yorak shifted in his chains. “There's a remote on the leash that opens the collar.”  
  
“Oh, here it is.” Allura said, pushing the button to open it.   
  
“...How did you _know_ that?” Keith asked.  
  
“It's not my first time on the leash and collar.” Yorak shrugged. “At least I know that _you_ might not abuse me. _You_ actually have a _heart_.”  
  
“I...what is the Empress like?” Allura looked at James. “Uhm...could you...?”  
  
“I don't feel right doing this.” James shook his head.  
  
“I'll do it.” Keith took the collar. “Get it over with, right?”  
  
“Yeah.” Yorak shrugged. “Doesn't even hurt. And, uhm, she's a bitch.”  
  
“What is a...'bitch'?” Allura asked.  
  
“Oh, that's an Earth swear word we haven't taught you yet. It means, uh, horrible woman.” Pidge explained.  
  
“I see.” Allura nodded.   
  
“'Horrible' is an understatement for the Mistress of True Order.” Yorak said, shifting a bit as Keith put the collar around his neck. “Isn't this _weird_ at all, to you?”  
  
“Of course it's weird. I mean...you're _me_.” Keith made a face.  
  
“Or, _some_ version of you.” Yorak sighed. “The chains are removed by a remote the commander has.”  
  
“I'll go let her know you're chained up.” James left the room, not wanting to look at this any longer.  
  
Hira turned to him when he stepped out. “Is he ready?”  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded.  
  
“Good.” She walked in and pulled out the remote, releasing Yorak from his chains. “He's yours to do with as you please, Your Imperial Majesty.”  
  
“Thank you. I'd like to be shown to my room, then.” Allura said, nodding firmly.  
  
“Of course. Right this way.” Hira bowed again and led them all to a wing of rooms. Allura was taken to the largest room and the others were shown their own.  
  
“Uh, we'll take a shared one.” James said, taking Keith's hand.  
  
“Oh! Well, then you'll need a bigger bed. Over here.” Hira led them to a different room.  
  
“We're going to talk with the Empress before we retire.” James told Hira. “No one is to disturb us.”  
  
“Of course.” Hira bowed her head and then walked away. James and Keith met up with the others back at Allura's room and they knocked twice before entering.  
  
Allura was looking at a bit of a loss and Yorak was sprawled out against the pillows. “What's going on?” Hunk asked.  
  
“He, uh, asked me what I planned to do with him. I said I didn't know, and then he said something about keeping up appearances and...” Allura shrugged helplessly.  
  
Yorak sighed and sat up, crossing his legs. “If you treat me as anything more than a whore or a pet or a punching bag, they're going to get suspicious. You think the leash and collar are enough? I'm the Empress' pretty pet that ran away, that's the only reason they didn't _kill_ me for blowing their ship up. If you're going to play the part of the Empress, at least until the _real_ one contacts them and quiznaks the whole thing, you need to punish me for being an insolent little brat. It was suspicious enough that you stopped Hira from beating me.” He scowled. “She _never_ hit me herself, she always had a Knight do it.”  
  
“What...but...that's horrible! Why would she _do_ that you?” Allura asked.  
  
“I was the _first_ person the embedding wouldn't work on. It works on humans, it works on Galra, why wouldn't it work on me? Turns out my mixed blood messes with the coding too much. So, the Empress decided to _keep_ me. She thought she could use me as an example to any that thought they could just _avoid_ the embedding.” Yorak sighed softly. “I was freed by two Earthlings that were there on a diplomatic mission. Sven and Jim. They broke me out and we fled together, on the run until we were picked up by a rebel ship. I found out my mother was with the rebels.” He chuckled softly. “My _mother_ , who I was told was _dead_. What a surprise, huh? Guess dad thought it'd be easier to just tell me she passed away during childbirth – at least until I was caught by a Knight and recognized as a Galra. They took me to the Empress and I haven't seen him since.”  
  
“Surely there were _other_ half-Galra, though...” Allura frowned.  
  
“None that were _stupid_ enough to risk pissing off the Empress. See, they knew from the start they were half-Galra. I looked _human_ until the Empress got to me with her magic and brought out my inherent Galra traits.” Yorak looked at Keith. “You better watch out, or they'll detect your Galra traits and change you.”  
  
“So, what about the other two you mentioned?” James asked. “Jim and Sven?”  
  
“Oh, they're somewhere on the ship." Yorak shrugged. “Probably the cause of that wormhole we're stuck in.” He looked out the window. “We were here to rescue Slav and take the comet from the Alteans.”  
  
“I don't understand. In our world, the Galra are the threats and the Alteans...are all but extinct.” Allura said sadly.  
  
“Uh, _you_ happened.” Yorak said bluntly. “After your father and the other Paladins were killed by Zarkon and the Voltron of our reality scattered to the point of no one _remembering it_ , you led an army against the Galra homeworld. After killing Zarkon and naming yourself Empress, you came up with the idea for the hoktril, a device that embeds into the Galra's skulls to completely take away their will. Zarkon's son pledged loyalty to you to evade it being used on him, and that's probably why they didn't realize it didn't _work_ on half-breeds until they tried to use it on _me_.”   
  
Yorak sighed and shifted his position, leaning back against the pillows. “That was ten-thousand years ago. Using pure quintessence, you have lived for centuries and ruled over the universe, expanding your Empire and using the hoktril on anyone that dared to defy you. Earth was among those that got the 'treatment'. Anyone that fought back, at least.”  
  
“And the...Knights?” Pidge asked.  
  
“The Empress's chosen.” Yorak sighed heavily. “They've been by her side for centuries, which is probably why no one blinked an eye at you wearing old armor.”  
  
James shrugged. “Well, armor is armor. Well, theirs is the Paladin of Voltron armor. I didn't wear mine, it...I'm not ready for it yet.” James admitted.   
  
“Well, gee, Jimmy, we're in a _war_ , so you better _get_ ready. You never know when it's your last day.” Yorak said, chuckling a bit.  
  
“Uhm, do you know _us_?” Lance pointed to himself, Hunk and Pidge.  
  
“Yeah, you're in the resistance, too.” Yorak nodded. “You're on a different mission, though. We were supposed to call you if we needed backup, but we never got the chance. And now _you_ guys are here.” He looked to the side, then looked back Allura. “Anyways, 'Empress', you better stop it with the nervous stammering and the apologizing and gratitude and _the Empress does_ ** _not_** _say 'please'_ , she expects **_absolute obedience_**.”  
  
“Alright.” Allura nodded.  
  
“Stand up straighter. Raise your chin.” Yorak frowned. “A little more condescending. Colder. Colder!” He groaned. “Look, you're the Queen of the Universe and everyone is below you. No soft expressions!”  
  
“Allura,” Keith spoke up. “Remember that look you kept giving me when you found out I was half-Galra?”  
  
Allura looked a bit guilty. “Yes...”  
  
“Use _that_ look.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Very well.” Allura adjusted her posture, raised her chin, and looked at them all coldly.  
  
“You're still shorter.” Yorak remarked.  
  
Allura adjusted her height. “Better?”  
  
Yorak grinned. “Much.”  
  
Allura nodded. “Alright. What is this comet you spoke of?”  
  
“It's a trans-dimensional comet. The same thing that the Lions of Voltron were built from.” Yorak replied. “And it's somewhere on this ship.”  
  
“We have to get it away from the Empress or _no reality_ is safe.” James said firmly.  
  
“That's a 'no quiznaking duh'.” Yorak said flatly.  
  
“What should we do?” Allura asked.  
  
“Sven and Jim have the plans. I made sure I didn't have any on me when I ran off to distract the Alteans.” Yorak replied. “So, we need to find them.”  
  
“ _Wherever_ they are.” Hunk said, sighing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yorak's sure shared a pretty depressing story! Will they be able to find his rebel friends and get them out of this fix?


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has to play the part of the Empress, but how long can she keep it up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

Afraid to separate for fear of any of them being found out, they spent the night in Allura's room, curled up on her, honestly WAY too big, bed. James couldn't sleep, and with Yorak's fitful tossing and turning and whimpering it was hard for anyone else to, either. Could they blame him for it, though? With all he'd said about the Empress, and about himself, they didn't blame him for having nightmares. _James_ was sure he'd have nightmares if he slept.   
  
Allura was afraid what he'd do if she woke him, so it was on one of the others to wake him from his nightmares and hold him until he stopped whimpering and clinging and sobbing into their armor.  
  
This time, that person was Keith. He gently stroked his hair and made soothing sounds and rocked him a little as Yorak slowly calmed down. Lance sighed and scooted closer. “Geez. I know you're _pretty_ , Keith, but why would the Empress _do_ that to him?”  
  
“Because I'm a half-breed. Born to be a whore, fated to die a whore.” Yorak said bitterly.  
  
“Uh... _what_?” Keith stammered. James and Allura tensed up and Hunk, Lance and Pidge looked confused.  
  
“Yeah, I didn't know at first, either. The Empress _educated me_ when I turned 16. Before that, she just kept me as a pretty Galra _pet_.” He spat. “Because we're neither one nor the other, we're considered a tainted mix of _both_ and are treated as the _lowest class_ you can _get_. Slaves. Whore. Pets. _**Property**_ **.** ”  
  
He sighed and looked to the side. “I might've gone my _whole life_ not knowing if I hadn't been been _caught_ , but the older I got the more Galra traits I would show, she said. It was _inevitable_ , even with my Earth DNA overpowering the Galra DNA to mask my true nature. It's no _wonder_ dad home-schooled me and we lived away from the city.”  
  
Keith's brow furrowed. “We lived away from the city, too, but I don't know if...if dad _knew_ about that stuff. And I can't _ask_ him.” He looked down.  
  
“Wait, hold on...that's _messed up_!” Lance cried.  
  
“You mean, _every_ half-Galra is put through that?!” Hunk asked.  
  
“What about Prince Lotor?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Prince Lotor is the Empress' personal slave!” Yorak hissed. “And he's not even collared for it! He loved her when they were children, and he surrendered after she killed his father instead of trying to fight back, as long as she kept him by her side forever! Love-struck _fool_ , he could've changed things for the Galra, for the half-breeds, for _the universe_ , but he gave it all up for love! And now we've been in this situation for _ten-thousand deca-pheobs_ and the resistance is _struggling_.”  
  
Allura frowned. “...I want to help.”  
  
“Can we?” James frowned. “This _isn't_ our reality.”  
  
“I can't just _sit_ here knowing that I...that _she_ has turned into something much worse than Zarkon ever was!” Allura cried.  
  
“You can help by getting us off this ship and to a rendezvous point and taking that comet back to _your_ reality, where she'll never _get_ it.” Yorak said, nodding firmly.   
  
Keith frowned. “There _has_ to be more...” He gasped. “What if we helped you find _Voltron_?”  
  
“Can we _do_ that?” Hunk asked.  
  
“The Lions are probably at the same places as in _our_ reality. We just need to get the pilots and go _find_ them.” Keith said, nodding firmly. “Yorak... _you'll_ be in the Red Lion.”  
  
“I'm...a Paladin?” Yorak looked confused.  
  
“If it's anything like _my_ reality, yes.” Keith nodded. “She _knew_ that if Voltron was _found_ , it could be used _against_ her. _That's_ why she made people _forget it existed_!”   
  
“You're really invested in this, aren't you?” James remarked.  
  
“We're Paladins of Voltron. We help those in need. Maybe the rebels didn't send the distress call, but they're the ones we have to help.” Keith looked at Allura. “Right?”  
  
Allura smiled. “Right. Let's find Yorak's friends and get back to Voltron!”  
  
“Well, we weren't getting any sleep anyway.” Pidge shrugged and got off the bed. “Let's go looking around for those rebels.”  
  
“Yes!” Allura got up. She then looked surprised when Yorak held out the leash and collar.  
  
“You'll need to put this back on me. And remember to act like the Empress.” He said, nodding.  
  
“Yorak...” Allura sighed and took it, going to put it on him again. “I'm sorry, it's only for a little while.”  
  
“I know that, you don't have to keep apologizing. It's...weird, seeing her face apologizing to me.” He glanced away.  
  
“I-I apolo--” She cleared her throat and pushed the button to lock the collar on. “Well, then. Let's go, my Knights.” She tugged on Yorak's leash very gently and he raised an eyebrow. “What now?”  
  
“Tug it harder.” He told her. “I'm a disobedient pet that needs to be punished and shown my place.”  
  
She swallowed nervously and tugged a bit harder. He sighed heavily and she tried again, _harder_ this time, and he fell forward onto his hands and knees off the bed. “S-Sorry!”  
  
“Stop. Apologizing.” Yorak hissed. “If you get caught because you're so damn _nice_ , we're _all_ in trouble, and they'll embed you and deliver you _and_ your Voltron _and_ the comet to the Empress!”  
  
Allura nodded firmly, adjusting her stance. “Very well. Come along, Yorak. On your feet, I _don't_ want you dragging me down with how _slow_ you crawl!”  
  
“Much better.” Yorak said, getting up.   
  
“I feel _dirty_.” Allura said, shuddering.  
  
“Get used to it. You can take a long shower once we're in the clear.” Yorak told her.  
  
Allura nodded and then walked over to the door. Yorak cleared his throat and nodded to Hunk, who walked over and opened the door for her. Yorak gave a tiny nod of approval.  
  
They walked out of the room and down the hall. They encountered a Galra servant, who dropped to his knees and held out a folded cloth. Allura frowned and reached to take it and the Galra dropped his hands to the floor. “There's a note. 'I thought you might not be comfortable in your armor all day, so I have prepared you a dress to wear for your stay here. I hope it pleases you. Commander Hira'.” She looked at the others. “I suppose I will go change, then.” She handed the leash to Lance and walked back to her room.  
  
Pidge looked at the Galra kneeling before them with confusion and pity on her face. “Uh...you can go now?”  
  
“Maybe he's waiting for the Empress to tell him to go.” Lance said, looking at the leash awkwardly.  
  
Allura came back after a bit, dressed in a pretty blue, white and gold dress that reached her ankles and covered half her neck with long, trailing sleeves and blue slippers that had a golden fancy V-like design around her foot. Her hair was pinned by a golden hairpin and otherwise hung loose around her body. “Now we can go.” She looked at the Galra still kneeling there, but kept her chin raised condescendingly and her tone cold. “You may tell Commander Hira that I am pleased with the gift, and I am coming to see her.” She took the leash back from Lance, who was happy to return it.  
  
The Galra bowed even lower, until his face touched the ground, and then he got up with his head still bowed and headed off,pausing to see if they were following. James frowned, seeing something on the back of his head. “What was that on his head?” He asked quietly.  
  
“The hoktril.” Yorak replied just as quietly. “Now you've seen it; the Empress' vicious invention.”  
  
It was getting hard for Allura to keep her composure, and she closed her eyes briefly before opening them and walking on, tugging on Yorak's leash as she went. The other followed her, all of them feeling dirty about all this as they followed the Galra.  
  
–  
  
“Ah, Empress!” Commander Hira said as she and all the scientists bowed to them. “Welcome to the lab! We've been studying the comet we found. Would you like to see what we've found about it?”  
  
“Tell me.” Allura replied.  
  
James glanced around and saw several other enslaved creatures, not just Galra, working in the lab.   
  
“This comet has the ability to transcend dimensions. Imagine how far you can expand your Empire with it!” Hira said eagerly.  
  
“Fascinating.” Allura nodded. “I want it taken to the hanger for me to bring to my castle when we leave. I will have my own scientists see what can be done with it.”  
  
“Of course, My Empress.” Hira said, smiling adoringly.  
  
“What of the rebels? Have you found them yet?” Allura asked.  
  
“Unfortunately, they are a tricky bunch. They broke out the scientist Slav and have been running and hiding from us ever since. However, I was thinking we could use Yorak as bait – that is, if Your Excellency will allow us to use him. Surely, his screams will draw the others out.” Hira gestured to a machine. “We've been working on a more efficient method for electrocution, and the levels can be adjusted from barely tickling to lethal!”  
  
“Very well, let's test it.” She tugged Yorak forward with the leash. “Put it on the lowest setting. And woe be to you if you leave any scars on him.”  
  
“Of course. You'll have to remove the collar.” Hira grabbed Yorak by the arms tightly and Allura removed the collar with a touch of the button. Then Yorak was hauled over and strapped into the machine, which held him in a standing position and had his arms and legs in clamps.  
  
“What are you _doing_?” Keith whispered to Allura.  
  
“I'm playing the role. Do you really think she _wouldn't_ force him to do it?” Allura whispered back.  
  
“I doubt Hira would ask so eagerly if she wouldn't.” James whispered grimly.  
  
“There, all set! My Fairest Lady, would you like to activate it?” Hira stepped to the side invitingly.  
  
Allura glanced at Yorak, who gave a tiny nod. Okay, so this the empress would do herself. She walked over and pulled the lever to turn on the machine, biting her lip to keep from wincing when Yorak started to be electrocuted.  
  
“As you can see, this doesn't harm him at all.” Hira said, raising her voice over the sounds of electricity. “But, if we turn it up a notch,” She reached for a knob and turned it slightly. Yorak gasped sharply and cringed against the pain. “It hurts a little. Turn it up more and...” She turned it up another notch and Yorak cried out in pain.  
  
“And this won't scar him?” Allura asked.  
  
“Of course not, not at this setting.” Hira assured her.  
  
“How far can we go before it starts to scar? Just point to it.” Allura ordered.  
  
An Altean ran into the room, looking concerned. “Commander Hira, we have a problem!”  
  
“What is it?” Allura asked as Hira turned off the machine.   
  
The Altean looked at her nervously and then pulled Hira to the side. Keith frowned and then looked at Yorak, whose ears were twitching as he listened to their whispering.  
  
“What? How is _that_ possible?” Hira hissed. “Show me.” She turned to Allura. “My Lady, if you could wait in your room for me, I have something I must attend to.”  
  
“You intend to make me _wait_?” Allura asked.  
  
“My apologies. I must go.” Hira hurried off.  
  
Allura walked over to Yorak. “What happened?” She asked quietly.  
  
“Get me down and get out your weapons if you have any. The _real_ Empress just contacted the ship.” Yorak said grimly.  
  
Allura looked at the Paladins, who moved their hands to their thighs to summon the Bayards. Suddenly, an alarm sounded and the scientists all turned to them, pulling out smaller weapons as sentries prepared to fire on them.  
  
“Paladins, attack!” James yelled as their Bayards all changed at once. Then they entered the battle while Allura got Yorak down and ducked around behind the comet.  
  
“What did they say, exactly?” Allura asked. “And are you alright?”  
  
“I'm fine. Things just got a lot more complicated, though. They said the Empress is on her way on her _personal battleship_. With her _real_ Knights.” Yorak shivered a bit and Allura held him closer.  
  
“We have to find the others.” Allura said anxiously. “How long do we have?”  
  
“A half-varga at most. She never warns _anyone_ she's coming until she's only a half-varga away. Keeps them on their toes and makes sure they can't easily dispose of any evidence of _trouble_.”   
  
“We have to stop her.” Allura said, her brow furrowed.  
  
“Allura, the guards and scientists are down!” James told her.  
  
Allura ran over with Yorak. “The Empress is on her way. We must find the other rebels!”  
  
A grate suddenly fell down and Hunk yelped, backing away from it, as three figures dropepd into the lab. One was Slav, the other looked like James and must've been who they heard before, and the thierd was...  
  
“Sven, shut off the alarm!” The James-lookalike said.  
  
“Sven” looked like Shiro. The Paladins watched, stunned, as he ran over and slammed his hand on the screen to shut off the alarm.  
  
“Jim!” Yorak ran into his arms and he held him close.  
  
“Did they hurt you?” Jim asked, burying his face in Yorak's shoulder.  
  
“Hah, hurt me? Nothing can hurt me.” Yorak grinned and stroked his cheek. “Listen, we have to get to the hanger. The Paladins of Voltron are going to get us out of this mess.”  
  
“Voltron? That's a myth.” Sven looked over.  
  
“Ohh! You're from another reality!” Slav said, pounding one hand into another.  
  
“Yeah, and we need to get back there, but first we're going to help you.” Keith said, nodding firmly.  
  
“How?” Jim asked.  
  
“Well, either we kill the Empress today, or we show you where to find Voltron and you do it yourselves.” Allura replied.  
  
“So...you're _not_ the Empress, then.” Sven walked over to her. “...You're the spitting image, though.”  
  
“Well, I _am_ Allura, but I'm a _Princess_ , not an _Empress_.” Allura sighed. “And you...you're the other Shiro.”  
  
“I'm Sven.” He held out a hand. “So, what's the plan? If we're going to kil lthe Empress, I'm all for it.”  
  
“The Empress will be here in half a—hold on. LESS than half a varga. About 25 doboshes.” Yorak told them. “So, we need to come up with a plan in that time.”  
  
“Here's a plan. We kill the Empress.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“That's the most non-plan I've _ever_ heard planned. Does _anyone else_ have another plan?” Yorak asked. Jim and Sven chuckled a bit.  
  
“Haha, you got told off by your other self.” Lance laughed a bit.  
  
“Well, I don't see _you_ coming up with a plan.” Keith frowned.  
  
“Uh, sneak around and kill the Empress? Are we really doing this?” Hunk asked.  
  
“That's a _goal_ , not a _plan._ ” Yorak groaned. The other two laughed a bit.  
  
“Yes, we're doing this.” James nodded.  
  
"Why are you all so _useless_..." Yorak whimpered.  
  
"Heeeeeeey." Lance frowned.  
  
“Here's a plan.” Pidge spoke up. “But... _some_ of you aren't gonna like it.”  
  
“ _Finally_ , yes, what is it?” Yorak looked at her.  
  
“We use Allura as bait.” Pidge said.  
  
“Huh?!” Lance frowned.   
  
“Wait, what?!” Hunk cried.  
  
“I see.” James nodded. “Allura was already told to wait in her room for Hira. The Empress will be coming to see the impostor for herself. Instead of chasing her and sneaking around, we can wait for _her_ to come to _us_ , right?”  
  
"Wait, we can't put Allura in danger!" Lance protested.  
  
“Will that work?” Keith asked.  
  
“If it doesn't, she'll probably kill you.” Yorak shrugged. “Well, uh, maybe not _you_. She might like the idea of a matching set.”  
  
Keith shuddered and James held him protectively.  
  
“Let's get to my room, then.” Allura nodded. “We must hurry.” She headed out and the others followed, the leash and collar laying forgotten on the lab floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it turns out the horrible Empress is on her way and the jig is up! Will the plan work?


	32. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to battle the Empress! Will all go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“So, she uses magic, right?” Hunk asked nervously.  
  
“Duh.” Yorak sighed and walked over to sit on the bed with Allura. “I did mention she changed me, didn't I? If you're _lucky_ , she won't have her druids with her and you'll only have to deal with _her_ magic.”  
  
“That's okay. We know how to counter that. Break her concentration by attacking from a distance and she can't use her magic.” James nodded.  
  
“Alright, the rest of us have to hide. Luckily, this room is _full_ of stuff to hide behind.” Sven said, going to duck behind a couch.  
  
Jim walked over and hugged Yorak before he went to join Sven, Slav hurrying after them muttering about percentages.  
  
“Alright. We have a dresser, under the bed, behind one of the many chairs, behind another couch, or right next to the door. Let's disperse.” James said, heading behind the other couch with Keith. Pidge and Lance ducked behind a chair together and Hunk hid behind the couch with Keith and James.   
  
Then...they waited. And, as usual, the waiting was the hardest part. Time seemed to tick by slowly, and they kept checking the digital Altean clock in the room. Finally, they heard the door open and tensed up, watching.  
  
The Empress stepped inside the room, clad in a royal-blue, black and gold long-sleeved dress that was short in front and long in back and golden high-heeled boots with a gold crown on her head and a gold choker around her neck. Her knights, dressed in royal-blue, black and gold armor, stepped in with her and Prince Lotor stepped in behind them, his head bowed submissively and his body clothed in some fancy sparkly thing that caught the eye and showed far too much skin.   
  
Hira then walked in and approached her. “Empress, this is--”  
  
“I have _eyes_ , Commander. And I am very disappointed that you thought this _little girl_ was me. Look into her eyes. She hasn't taken even a _single_ life. Look at how she _cowers_ before my majesty. No, I do _not_ need you. Leave us.” The Empress said coldly.  
  
“O-Of course, Your Excellency.” Hira bowed her head in shame and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
It was too risky to act now, not with the Knights around her protectively. James tensed up as he watched the Empress stare Allura down.  
  
“Em--” Allura started, but the Empress cut her off with a raised hand.  
  
“You be silent, impostor. Yorak, I'm surprised at you. You didn't recognize that she wasn't me?” The Empress asked.  
  
“Oh, I recognized it.” Yorak replied with a shrug. “She was honestly kind of awkward and embarrassing at first.”  
  
“Oh, so you were _helping_ her?” The Empress said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Empress, with all the lack of respect you deserve, I like her better.” Yorak said with a cold smile.  
  
“I see.” The Empress looked back at Allura. “And, who are you? A rebel?” She reached out a hand and beckoned to Allura. “Stand and let me look at you.”  
  
“I am Princess Allura.” Allura said as she stood up and looked her in the eyes. “I am from a reality where the Galra took over the universe, and I was put to sleep by my father for ten-thousand deca-pheobs to protect me.”  
  
“I see. And, how did you come to be here, Princess?” The Empress asked, reaching out to stroke her cheek. “Your eyes are full of such sorrow.”  
  
“Sorrow for what you have become.” Allura stepped back. “Sorrow for what you've done. How is it possible that you have become worse than Zarkon ever was? How is it possible that you have become such a _**bitch**_?!” She raised her voice for the last question.  
  
“Such _vulgar_ language, princess. Did Yorak teach you that word?” The Empress giggled.  
  
“Uh, yes, actually.” Allura nodded.  
  
“Naughty boy. I must punish him later. Coran, take him.” She nodded to one of her Knights.  
  
“Coran, no!” Allura moved in front of Yorak protectively.  
  
The Empress's eyes flashed and Allura was suddenly struck to the side by the Knight coming for Yorak. “Don't think you can order around my Knights, Princess. This _isn't_ your reality. However, I'm feeling very generous, since you have found my Yorak for me. I'll let you return to your own reality, after you tell me how you got here.”  
  
Allura brought her hand to her cheek and looked up in horror as Coran pulled Yorak off the bed roughly. “I...I came here in Voltron.” She said coldly, slowly pushing herself to her feet. “And I am _not_ leaving, not as long as _you_ are still in power!”  
  
“Voltron?” The Empress' smile faltered. “That's impossible. You can't pilot Voltron alone, you need pilots!”  
  
“Yes. Paladins!” Allura cried. “NOW!”  
  
The Paladins all came out as one with their weapons out and they entered into battle with the Knights. Slav pulled Yorak behind the couch as Sven and Jim ran out to join the battle and Allura fired magic lightening at the Empress.  
  
“Ah, so you _are_ working with the rebels! Well, my dear Princess, that doesn't even tickle! You want to hurt me? HURT ME!” The Empress fired the same attack at Allura, which sent her flying into the far wall.  
  
“Allura!” James cried as he blocked Coran's sword with his own.  
  
“I'm fine! Keep fighting!” Allura said, picking herself back up.  
  
“You can't hurt _anyone_ if you're hesitant. Let's try that again, Princess. Once more, with feeling!” The Empress coaxed mockingly as she fired another attack at her. Allura ducked to the side to avoid it. “Don't you know magic is connected to the _mind_?”  
  
“Allura, remember our goal!” Keith told her.  
  
“Oh?” The Empress laughed a bit. “It sounds like you have a Yorak of your own! Perhaps I'll teach him how a half-breed should _act_ once we're done here.” She glanced back at the door. “Lotor, join the battle!”  
  
Lotor left the door, pulling out a sword he kept at his side to enjoy the fray.  
  
“Lotor, no!” Allura cried. “You don't have to do this! She's _using_ you, turning you against your own kind!”  
  
“Get your own!” The Empress fired an attack at Allura and she cried out as it struck her.  
  
“Allura!” Keith ran over and slashed at the Empress.   
  
The Empress retaliated by firing different magic at him and he screamed as it hit, knocking him to the floor twitching and whimpering in pain. James ran over and slashed at her, making her cry out, and she turned to him angrily before firing lightning at him.  
  
“Keith? Keith!” Allura cried, kneeling next to him.  
  
“What did you _do_ to him?!” James hissed.  
  
“If your Princess doesn't stop it, you'll find out soon.” The Empress said, firing another attack at him. James dodged to the side and then slashed at her again.  
  
“I-I don't know...I don't know what's happening.” Allura said, taking off Keith's helmet and gently cupping his cheek. “Yorak! What's _happening_ to him?!”  
  
Yorak ran over and knelt next to him, his eyes widening. “The same thing she did to _me_ , but at a _much_ slower rate. She was dragging it out.”  
  
“Can I stop it?” Allura asked.  
  
“I don't know, _can_ you?” Yorak looked at her.  
  
Allura swallowed nervously and tried to focus on the magic, hoping to reverse it. The other Paladins had turned on the Empress, Lotor and the Knights knocked out, with Sven and Jim helping out.  
  
“This is such a mess. This should've never happened.” Yorak said, gently stroking Keith's face. “He's starting to turn purple. Next he'll start to grow fur and his ears will change. We don't have much time.”  
  
“Keith, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to do!” Allura cried. “Magic is connected to the mind...I don't understand what to do!”  
  
“If you don't stop it before it's done, it becomes irreversible!” Yorak warned her.  
  
“Change him back!” James snapped, slashing at the Empress. “Undo the magic!”  
  
“Oh, but why would I do that? A half-breed should _look_ like a half-breed.” The Empress said, readying another attack. Lance and Hunk fired on her from different sides and she gasped, distracted from her spell, and focused on trying to protect and heal herself. “How... _dare_ you. I am an _Empress_ , you...ants!”  
  
“We killed Zarkon, and he was an Emperor.” Pidge said, firing her grappling hook to tie up the Empress. “Now, remove the magic you used on Keith!”  
  
“Or, what? You'll _kill_ me? You're going to do it anyway.” Allura said, looking over at Keith. “Besides, it's almost too late. Look. His change is almost complete. Your Princess is rather pathetic, isn't she? She needs proper training.” She leaned forward a bit. “Let me live and I can train her. You can take me back to your reality and achieve the same result – I would no longer be Empress.”  
  
“Slav, what would happen if we did that?” Hunk asked him.  
  
“Well, she wouldn't be in _this_ reality anymore.” Slav shrugged. “You'd have to _live_ with her, though.”  
  
“If she gets proper training, would she be able to change him back?” James asked.  
  
“Perhaps. It's a simple matter of reburying the Galra DNA, but _I_ haven't tried it yet. Honestly, I think he's _cuter_ like this. _Round_ ears is so... _weird_.” The Empress made a face.  
  
“She has a point.” Allura said, sighing. “Still, if there's the slightest chance, I want to take it.”  
  
“Fine.” James grabbed her by her shirt collar. “You're coming back to our reality with us. You and that comet. And you're going to help Allura figure out her magic, and don't try _anything_ suspicious. Understand, Empress?”  
  
“I understand.” The Empress giggled a bit. “You know, you're kind of cute when you're angry, purple-eyes. For a round-ear.”  
  
James pushed her back in disgust and walked over to kneel by Keith, who had undergone the full change and looked, well, like a shorter-haired Yorak in Red Paladin armor.   
  
“I'm sorry.” Yorak said softly.  
  
James gently stroked Keith's cheek and pulled him into his arms. “We'll fix you, baby. I promise.”  
  
“Let's get that comet sent to the hanger and get back to Voltron.” Allura said, standing up. “Sven, can you contact your people from here?”  
  
“We're gonna need a ride.” Sven admitted. “Our ship got trashed.”  
  
“There should be Pods.” Hunk suggested.  
  
“That's true.” Jim looked at him. “Come on, let's go find them.” He looked back at the Voltron crew. “Thank you for your help. I'm sorry your friend suffered from it. And I'm even more sorry you're taking the Empress and will have to deal with her.”  
  
“But, we're also glad you're taking her because, with her gone, it'll be a lot easier to change things.” Sven walked over with handcuffs and pulled the Empress' hands behind her back to fasten them around her wrists. “You better behave. Something tells me they won't hesitate to kill you once you've outlived your usefulness.”  
  
“Oh, go throw yourself out an airlock.” The Empress rolled her eyes.  
  
Allura gathered up her armor and looked at her dress. “No reason I can't keep this, I suppose. Even if it _was_ intended for you.”  
  
“If Commander Hira honestly thought I would _wear_ such an innocent thing, she doesn't know me at all. How disappointing.” The Empress sighed.  
  
Yorak walked over to Slav, Sven and Jim, passing in front of the Empress as he did. “Good bye, Empress. Forever.”  
  
“I'll miss you, kitty-cat. Maybe I can get Keith to play.” The Empress said, watching him walk. “Who knows, he might actually _enjoy_ our games.”  
  
Sven finished cuffing all the Knights and Lotor. “Well, let's get that comet moved, so you guys can go. We'll haul everyone on the Empress's battleship and announce her death.”   
  
“Alright. Let's get going, Your Imperial Majesty.” James said, lifting Keith into his arms. Allura put his helmet back on and sighed sadly as his ears got squished down by the helmet.  
  
“Come on.” Hunk walked over and gripped the Empress' shoulder to keep her from running. Lance kept his gun trained on her, and Pidge walked behind her, her Bayard trained at the Empress's back.  
  
There was a stunned silence from the crew as they walked through the halls, but no one dared to speak up against them or try to help the Empress. Was it the fact that she'd been overpowered? Or the look of murder James suspected he had in his eyes as he held Keith close to him, his helmet and armor concealing what had been done to him?  
  
He suspected it was the former. Allura ordered Hira to have the unconscious and cuffed Knights brought back to the Empress' ship and the comet to be taken to the hanger, where Voltron would pick it up after Keith woke up. Then he was taken to their assigned room and James stayed by his side after taking off his armor and helmet, leaving him in his bodysuit, and held his hand comfortingly until he woke up. Yorak came in shortly after he woke up and stood nearby, probably to give support to his other self.  
  
“Nn...” Keith slowly woke up and blinked slowly, squinting against the light. “Ow...ow...too bright...”  
  
“What's wrong?” James asked with concern.  
  
“Galra eyes are sensitive to bright colors. That's why they have so much purple.” Yorak explained as he walked over and knelt on the bed. “You okay?”  
  
“Everything's so bright...my ears are ringing. What happened to me?” Keith asked, bringing his hand up to his face and freezing up. “I...what...I...”  
  
“The Empress attacked you with the magic she used to change me.” Yorak explained. “Your Princess is going to learn how to undo it, don't worry.” He reached out and stroked his cheek. “I suggest you avoid letting anyone see you outside your armor, though. At least, anyone on the Galra side.”  
  
Keith nodded, then looked at James. “How do I look? Is it...bad?”  
  
“Well, you look like Yorak, but with shorter hair. So, you tell me.” James smiled.   
  
Keith looked at Yorak. “...Well...it could be worse. I could have _scales_.”  
  
Yorak laughed. “Silver linings, right?”  
  
Keith grinned a bit, then sighed. “Man, what am I gonna tell _mom_?”  
  
“ _My_ mom's gonna want to know _everything_.” Yorak laughed. “Too bad you can't hang around to meet her.”  
  
“That's okay, I've got my own. Tell her I said hi, though.” Keith nodded. Then he reached out and touched Yorak's braid, which had been neatly redone. “Should I grow my hair, too?”  
  
“That's up to you. I wasn't _allowed_ to cut it and then I just didn't want to bother.” Yorak shrugged. “Might trim it soon, though. It's getting _way_ too long.”  
  
Keith nodded. “I hope...I don't _stay_ this way. I mean, you look _great_ , but...I dunno, I...I like having round ears.”  
  
“I miss them, honestly. Maybe, once you figure it out, you can find a way to come back here and fix me.” Yorak smiled.  
  
“Yeah.” Keith moved his hand from Yorak's hair to his hand. “Jim seems really nice. So does Sven. Take care of Sven, okay?”  
  
“I hope you find your Shiro.” Yorak said softly. “Allura told us all of what happened. You've been through hell, and that's _me_ saying that.”  
  
“We've got a lot of work to do. So do you. Empires don't fall in a day.” James smiled and held Keith closer to him.  
  
–  
  
“Alright, that's the Empress loaded in.” Hunk said, stepping out of the Black Lion. “Ready to go when you guys are.”  
  
“Good luck.” Sven reached out to shake Allura's hand. “We couldn't have done this without you. I hope that comet helps you beat the Empire.”  
  
“Good luck to you, as well.” Allura smiled.  
  
“It's good to know that there's a reality where Allura _isn't_ a bitch.” Yorak grinned.  
  
“Yes. And thank you for teaching me a new Earth word, Yorak.” Allura giggled.  
  
“I hope you use it often. Call that witch a bitch” Yorak did a finger-gun at her.  
  
“I will!” Allura said happily.  
  
Pidge, Hunk, and Lance tried not to laugh while Keith rubbed at his ears and James gave an exasperated “why me” expression.  
  
“Come on, Princess!” James called. “Coran's waiting!”  
  
“Speaking of Coran, good luck with him.” Allura said, sighing. “He'll...probably give you great trouble.”  
  
“We'll handle him.” Jim assured her.   
  
“Without the Empress, the Knights aren't a problem.” Sven nodded.  
  
“Lotor's gonna need some serious rehab, though. Good luck with the bitch!” Yorak said cheerfully.  
  
“Alright, time to go.” James gently tugged on Allura's arm and led her away.  
  
“Until we meet again, possibly!” Allura called back as they all went to the Lions.  
  
Once in, Allura knelt next to her counterpart and James flew the Black Lion in formation with the others to form Voltron. Then they picked up the comet and went through the wormhole, returning to their reality.  
  
“Princess! You're back!” Coran said happily as they flew to the Castle.  
  
“Yes...and we have a story to tell you all.” Allura replied, looking at the Empress. “A long one.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Keith is certainly gonna look different for their meeting with Lotor in three pheobs! How are they going to explain THIS?


	33. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally returning to their own reality, the Paladins get another distress call!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“Anything?” James asked.  
  
“No...” Coran sighed. “I'm afraid a healing pod cannot undo what was done to young Keith.”  
  
“Well, thanks for trying, anyway.” James said as he helped Keith out of it and gave him his clothes to change into.  
  
“Takashi's in for a surprise when he gets back.” Adam sighed.  
  
“Everyone, come to the bridge! We've received a distress call!” Allura said over the intercom.  
  
Keith finished getting changed and turned to James. “Should we suit up?”  
  
“Probably, but let's find out what's going on first.” James said as they all headed out of the healing pod room.  
  
–  
  
“What's up?” Keith asked as they walked onto the bridge.  
  
“It's a distress signal. There's a lone ship adrift.” Allura said. “I'm going to open up a wormhole and we'll hail them.”  
  
“What if it's a trap?” Hunk asked. “Wouldn't be the first time.”  
  
“We can't be suspicious of every distress call.” James frowned.  
  
“Uh, from _planets_ , maybe not, but every distress call we get from a _ship_ , something bad happens! Rolo and Nyma stole the Blue Lion and we had to get it back. The distress call we went to just yesterday led us to an alternate reality and we had to overthrow an Empress to get out! Who, by the way, is in a holding cell as we speak. Oh, and did I mention that Keith got _altered_ by that Empress?” Hunk said impatiently. “I'm just saying, we should tread with caution here.”  
  
“Alright. We'll be careful.” Allura nodded. “But, they need our help, so we must go.”  
  
–  
  
They went through the wormhole to find a lone ship under attack from a Galra battleship. They quickly changed into armor and flew out to form Voltron, making short work of the ship.   
  
“I don't like this.” Pidge said after they'd decimated it. “That ship had nothing but sentries on it. There's no life signs at all. No prisoners, no crew, nothing.”  
  
“I _knew_ was a trap!” Hunk said. “Let's just turn around and--”  
  
“H-Hello? Can anyone hear me?”  
  
Shiro. Everyone froze in shock and then seperated, James flying the Black Lion over to the ship. Once there, he shoved on his helmet and setnt a reply. “Shiro! Is that you? We're going for you now! I've got Black with me!”  
  
The Bla k Lion let out a pleased but also _very_ confused purr, but James would would worry about that later. He floated over and landed on the ship, looking through the window at...Shiro. It was _Shiro_. He was dressed in prisoner clothes again and his hair was longer, but, damn it, it was _him_.   
  
“Oh, Adam is going to be so happy to see you.” James smiled and sent a call to the Castle. “Allura! It's Shiro, come get his ship and we'll tow it in!”  
  
“James, you don't think this is too...convenient?” Hunk asked.  
  
“What are you talking about, this is _Shiro_!” Lance cut in.  
  
“We're on the way!” Allura said as they flew the Castle closer. James got back into Black and helped tow the ship into the hanger before he flew off to rejoin the others at the Lion's Den.  
  
–  
  
“Takashi!” Adam cried out happily as Shiro stumbled out of the ship. He ran over and caught him as he started to fall and Shiro groaned and clung to him, burying his face in his shirt.  
  
“ ...Ad...am?” Shiro said, his gaze clouded with exhaustion and confusion. “You...how...?”  
  
“We went out to look for you all and were captured. James and the others rescued us!” Adam gently cupped his cheek. “Oh, Takashi, I've missed you so much...” He gently ran a hand through his hair “It's been so long, your hair's grown out...”  
  
“I-I was...a lab. There were druids. I...” Shiro groaned and held his head. “Haggar, she...”  
  
“Let's get him to a healing pod.” James suggested.  
  
“Shiro, you okay?” Keith asked.  
  
Shiro looked up at them, this furrowed his brow. “...I thought I heard Keith...?”  
  
“Oh, uh, long story. Evil Empress, yadayada, we'll tell you later.” Keith said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“Come on.” Adam gently led Shiro out of the hanger.  
  
After getting him into a healing pod, which Adam stood watch over anxiously, James and Keith went to talk to the other Paladins.  
  
“I'm telling you, guys, something's fishy. We searched _pheobs_ for Shiro and didn't hear anything, and then we get a distress call and he just _happens_ to be there? And the battleship is _empty_ _of life_?” Hunk was saying as they walked inside.  
  
“Shiro's resting, Adam's with him.” James said as they sat down on the couch.  
  
“James, Keith, Hunk thinks there's something suspicious about Shiro.” Lance frowned.  
  
“Maybe he just killed all the people still alive in there before he escaped?” Keith suggested.   
  
“The way he's acting? I doubt it.” Hunk shook his head. “Pidge, let's see if we can salvage the database of the battleship. If nothing else, it'll have a prisoner log, right?”  
  
“Uh, how? It's destroyed.” Pidge sighed. “But...you're right about it being weird. We'll have the Blade look into it. There's gonna be record of his transport, right?”  
  
“Good idea.” James nodded. “Until we know for sure he's safe, we'll have him accompanied at all times. I'm sure Adam will volunteer for that.”   
  
“Yeah, maybe he'll even keep him confined to his bedroom.” Keith grinned.  
  
“Oooookay, enough of that talk.” Pidge groaned. “But...he'd probably be the first one to notice if something is _weird_ about him, so it's a good idea to have Adam watch him.”  
  
“Hey, maybe we can have the Empress find out if he's been tampered with or something!” Hunk suggested.  
  
“Are you _insane_? Put that madwoman anywhere _near_ Shiro? After he's been captured by _Haggar_?” Keith hissed.  
  
“Okay, chill. It was just a suggestion.” Lance frowned.  
  
“Actually, that's a very good one. She may be able to detect something the healing pods can't.” James nodded. “I'll bring it up to Allura.” He got up and headed for the door.  
  
–  
  
“I don't _like_ this...” Allura said as she, James and Keith walked Shiro down to the holding cell. “Having her so close to Shiro, after what she did to Keith...”  
  
“Hunk's being pretty paranoid about it, so we're just going to see if she can detect any, I dunno, weird quintessence magic.” Keith sighed heavily.  
  
They reached the room with the holding cell and Allura opened the door so they could walk in. The Empress was seated on her bed, reading a book with a bored expression on her face. As they approached her, however, her eyes lit up and she tossed the book to the side. “Well, well! It's not the Princess's lesson time, so what's the occasion? Hello, pretty kitty. Here to play with me today?” She cooed.  
  
Keith hissed and ducked behind James.  
  
“We need your help.” James said firmly.  
  
“Like I haven't been doing _that_ already.” The Empress rolled her eyes and examined her nails. “Alright, fine. It eases my boredom a little to have visitors. What is it?” She gestured towards them with a flick of the wrist.  
  
“We found Shiro.” Allura gently nudged him forward. “But, the circumstances of his finding were suspicious, so we want you to see if he's been tampered with in any way.”  
  
“Hmm...very well. Bring him in.” She stood up and pointed to her bed. “Have him lay down and I'll check him out.”  
  
“It's going to be alright, Shiro.” James assured him.  
  
Shiro nodded and walked inside, going to lay down on the bed. The Empress looked him over thoughtfully before she pulled up a chair that's been brought in for her and flexed her fingers, making them glow a bit. “This will detect any anomalies.” She explained to them as she moved her hands over Shiro's body. “Hm...this _arm_ is one for sure. I don't recognize the technology.”  
  
“Of course not, it's _Galra_ tech.” Keith said firmly.  
  
“Ah, of course. The savages were allowed to create an _Empire_ , after all.” She sighed heavily. “It makes _sense_ that their technology has advanced. It's so _sleek_.” She then moved on from there. “Ohh, some definite use of quintessence here. Both for hurting _and_ for healing. And such skill. Certainly not done by the Princess.” She smiled wryly.  
  
“ _That_ was done by the witch Haggar.” Allura replied.  
  
“Ah, yes. Zarkon's consort, wasn't it?” The Empress said casually.  
  
“I don't know if they had _that_ kind of relationship...” Allura said, glancing away.  
  
“Whatever their relationship, it doesn't really matter since he's dead.” The Empress shrugged. “Ohh, there's some memory manipulation here. Probably intended to make him forget about home and be a more efficient fighter. I could dig into his memories, if you like.”  
  
“Don't!” Allura cried.  
  
“T'was just a suggestion, my dear. No need to get snippy.” The Empress gently stroked Shiro's hair. “Mmm, there's a _lot_ of damage in his mind. An uncertainty of self, a pain he's afraid to voice, memories that haunt his mind, and...mmm...fear mixed with longing. I am honestly _curious_ about that but you said not to _pry_ , so I only have the emotions to go with it.”  
  
“So...” James cleared his throat. “Can you...can you just read his memories of the past day?”  
  
“Oh, so now I have permission?” She looked at Allura.  
  
“Yes.” Allura nodded.  
  
“Very well.” She flexed her fingers and then smiled down at Shiro. “This might hurt a little, so hang in there, handsome.” She then gripped his head as her hands glowed. Shiro gasped sharply and cried out as she dug into his mind.  
  
“I see a lab...he's being taken off an operating table. They think he's too weak to fight, their hold on him is slack. He...ohh, he cut off their _head_. Nice. He's running. The Galra scientists are chasing him, but he takes them down. I see why you were called 'Champion', mmm.” The Empress let out a noise of pleasure. “More running, more fighting. He runs, there's a hanger bay. He goes to steal a ship, the Commander comes after him, he kills him and flies away. The sentries are still firing as he runs, the ship is firing all the weapons to try and take him out, his ship is hit and badly damaged, he sends out a distress call, more damage...Sentries, aren't they so handy? Oh, there's Voltron. I think we're caught up.” She moved her hands away from Shiro's head and he panted heavily, his eyes wide and shaking. “Anything else?”  
  
“No.” James shook his head. “You're done.”   
  
“Alright, handsome, up you get.” The Empress stood up and Allura walked in to help him up and out of her cell. “Feel free to visit any time. It gets _real lonely_ in here.”  
  
“Let's go.” James nodded and wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulder as they all walked out.  
  
“Princess, don't forget about our lesson in two vargas.” The Empress called after them.  
  
“I won't.” Allura said, closing the door behind them. “So...?”  
  
“I think Hunk's fears can be put to rest.” James smiled. “Come on, Shiro. Let's take you back to Adam.”  
  
“So...who was that?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Oh yeah, we still didn't tell you. Well, it all started with a distress call...” Keith started as they walked out of the holding cell area.  
  
–  
  
Despite the Empress' assurances he was okay, Hunk still said he'd feel more comfortable if Adam watched him at all times as they'd previously discussed and Adam was only too happy to comply with the request.   
  
Of course, this meant that Hunk and Pidge kept walking in on James making out with Keith or Shiro pinning Adam up against a wall somewhere and passionately kissing him. Lance wolf-whistled every time he saw it, Pidge groaned and Hunk quickly kept walking by or closed the door without entering the room. But, it was a small price to pay for having the smiles back on the ship.  
  
“So, how have you been liking being the Black Paladin?” Shiro asked James casually when he ran into him in the hallway. Adam hung back a bit to let them talk, but stayed close.  
  
“I think we're okay. I mean, I'm following after an Emperor and an Officer, but I think I've been doing alright.” James shrugged.  
  
“Don't listen to anything he says, Takashi, he's being humble. James has been an amazing leader, and the coalition has made leaps and bounds under his leadership. Heck, he even made Jason Grant obey his commands!”  
  
“Jason Grant?” Shiro laughed. “Wasn't he a troublemaker?”  
  
“Held the record for most times being sent to run laps in our first year.” Adam nodded.  
  
“Well, he's been doing okay.” James smiled. “And we managed to get them out of the Arena before they had to fight anyone.”  
  
“Yeah, but we still got messed with. That creepy woman with the long hair, Haggar, she probed into my _mind_.” Adam rubbed at his head. “My ears still ring around magic because of it. Also, magic is real! Who knew?”  
  
“Yeah.” Shiro rubbed at his head. “My head still hurts from when the Empress was digging into my memory of the day you found me.”  
  
“Still? It's been a movement.” James frowned.  
  
“Well, he _is_ still recovering from whatever the Galra did to him, too. And the Empress is...well, she's just as bad.” Adam said, nodding.  
  
“So, what's next on the agenda?” Shiro asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
“Now, we focus on freeing different planets and building up the coalition.” James replied. “The more planets we free, the greater our number, and numbers can turn the tides of a war.”  
  
“I heard you had a fleet made. I'll be honest, I never would've thought of that.” Shiro admitted.  
  
“Well, considering our resources, I realized it was a viable option. You'd think that the Arusians wouldn't be able to help much, with their technology being sticks, stones and basic tools, but they actually caught on to the fighters real quick. And the Olkari have been amazing, just amazing, their ships are incredible. You have to see one.” James rambled excitedly, then blushed a bit. “Uh, sorry. I got excited.”  
  
“Don't apologize for that.” Shiro smiled and reached up to place his hand on his shoulder. “I'm proud of you. I've taken such good care of the team and really taken on the Black Paladin role. Maybe better than me, since you didn't go in with a head full of PTSD.”  
  
“Oh, I have my issues.” James said, thinking of the phantom pain he had from when Sendak took over the Castle. “But, thank you for saying that.”  
  
Shiro nodded, then laughed a bit as his stomach rumbled. “Hey, who wants to go ask Hunk for a snack before dinner?”  
  
“Sure.” James smiled.  
  
“I'm in.” Adam nodded. “Oh, who's going to feed the Empress today?”  
  
“We'll probably draw straws again.” James sighed heavily.  
  
“Who did it last time?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Hunk. He had to stay and wait for her to finish with the dish because we don't trust her to not break it, so she _talked to him_ _the_ _whole time_.” James grimaced. “He told us he now knew more about the _hoktril_ than he _ever_ wanted to.”  
  
“Heaven forbid the Galra find out about _that_ thing.” Adam shuddered.  
  
“That's the mind-control thing, right?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “The will-sapper machine.” He shuddered.  
  
“Yikes.” Shiro nodded quickly. “Definitely can't let them know about _that_.”  
  
“Can you imagine if the Empress joined forces with Haggar?” Lance asked, walking up to them. “What a nightmare!”  
  
“You heard us, huh?” James asked.  
  
“I was behind you through half of this hallway, I just didn't want to interrupt.” Lance admitted. “You didn't detect me? I am _ninja_!” He did a pose.  
  
Shiro laughed. “Ah, Lance. You never change.”  
  
“'Course not. _Someone's_ gotta keep the smiles going on this ship!” Lance beamed.  
  
“We were on the way to talk to Hunk about snagging a snack. Join us?” Shiro asked.  
“Love to.” Lance grinned. “Let's go get the others. With us all there, he _can't_ refuse!”  
  
“Why don't you go get them and we'll meet you there?” James suggested.  
  
Lance saluted and headed off. They continued on to the kitchen, where Hunk was hard at work making some kind of drink while Kenneth watched him. “Kenneth, here's where you've been. I haven't seen you all day.” Adam remarked.  
  
Kenneth looked up at him and signed something. Adam nodded and looked at James. “Apparently he was helping Hunk and Lance milk the cow earlier and then he helped Hunk bring the milk here.”  
  
“I should learn sign language.” James said thoughtfully.  
  
“I can teach it to you.” Adam offered. “Now that we have a mute crew member, it might be a good idea for everyone to know it.”  
  
“Where was he normally stationed?” Hunk asked curiously.  
  
“He worked in administration, actually. He worked on the computer and didn't interact with the students.” Adam explained. “He's really very nice, though.”  
  
“Yeah, I noticed that when he came up and indicated he wanted to milk the cow.” Hunk grinned. “Alright, they're almost done! Tell everyone to get to the dining hall, I've got a special Earth treat ready!”  
  
“Alright, let's go.” Shiro nodded, heading out of the kitchen.  
  
An intercom message later and everyone had gathered in the dining hall for food and whatever Earth drink Hunk had made. “So, what is this called again?” Allura asked as she took a sip of the drink.  
  
“This is a milkshake.” Hunk said as he finished setting down the drinks in front of everyone.  
  
“Did the Empress get one?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Ehhh...she has to earn it.” Hunk nodded.  
  
“A milkshake...” Allura took a sip and gasped. “This...this is delicious!”  
  
Coran took a sip as well and gasped as well. “What is this, this is amazing!” He drank more of it.  
  
“Not so fast, you'll get--” Pidge started to warn them, then cringed when Allurand coran held their heads with groans. “Brain-freeze...”  
  
“Haha, they'll get used to it.” Lance said, sipping his own shake. “Hunk, these are delicious. And just think of all the flavors you can incorporate into it!”  
  
“I bet the Swap Moon has chocolate.” Hunk grinned.  
  
“Think it has strawberries?” Keith wondered.  
  
“What is it with you and strawberries?” James laughed a bit.  
  
“I _like_ them.” Keith pouted.  
  
“How about chocolate-covered strawberries?” James suggested.  
  
“In bed?” Keith grinned.  
  
“Guys, don't make it weird. No flirting at the dinner table.” Hunk said, shaking his head.  
  
“But, that's the best place for flirting!” Shiro laughed.  
  
Adam sighed and shook his head. “No, Takashi. No.”  
  
“Oh, lighten up, we're in space.” Shiro nudged his side.  
  
“It's good to see you're still alive, Shirogane.” Jason told him. “We all honestly thought your illness had taken hold of you.”  
  
“What illness?” Allura asked.  
  
Shiro tensed. “It's nothing. It's gone now. One of the few _good_ things the Galra did for me.”   
  
“Imagine if they were our allies. The technological advancements and the use of magic...well, I don't need glasses anymore.” Adam gestured to his eyes.  
  
“That's why I'm going to meet with Lotor again in three pheobs.” James told him. “We all want to go home, and we can't do that while Earth is still at risk.”  
  
“Yes, as long as the Empire is still a threat, no one is safe.” Allura said, then sipped at her drink again. “This is _so_ delicious.”  
  
“Hey, Coran, I've been wondering something.” Pidge said, looking at him.  
  
“Mmmmmm?” He looked up at her from his milkshake.  
  
“How do Alteans reproduce?” She asked.  
  
“This isn't a dinner topic.” Adam cut in. “You can ask him that later.”  
  
“Geez, sorry.” Pidge pouted and went back to her food. “I was just wondering if they were mammals or not.”  
  
“You can ask that later.” James assured her.  
  
“Of course, I'm happy to answer any questions you have about Alteans!” Coran said cheerfully.  
  
“How about Galrans?” Jason asked.  
  
“I think asking a Blade of Mamora would be more suitable. Thace is our correspondent, and he's always happy to offer information.” James informed him.  
  
“Hunk, this stuff is just amazing.” Lance said, grinning. “Can we have it at every meal?”  
  
“Well, no reason we can't! I mean, everyone seems to like it!” Hunk said enthusiastically.  
  
“Hunk, you spoil us.” Shiro smiled. “I'm glad I came back just in time for this momentous occasion.”  
  
“You think my cooking's great, wait until we show you all Pidge and the Olkari have been working on!” Hunk said cheerfully.  
  
“Actually, we're going to be going to Olkarion soon to check on the troops.” Allura told them. “So, it'll be a good time to show him everything!”  
  
“Oh, you're gonna _love_ this.” Pidge said with a grin.  
  
“Allura, it's time for your lesson with the Empress.” Coran said as an alarm went off in his pocket.  
  
“Oh, already?” She sighed and set down her fork. “Well...I better go, then.”  
  
“Good luck. She's a real piece of work.” Shiro frowned.  
  
“One I must work with if we are going to figure out how to change Keith back before we have to meet with Lotor.” Allura said grimly.  
  
“Give us a holler if you need us.” Keith told her, watching as she left the dining hall.  
  
“Someone should be with them.” James said grimly.  
  
“I'll go.” Coran picked up his milkshake and got up to follow her.  
  
The Earthlings watched the Alteans leave and then Lance cleared his throat. “So...uhh, we're pretty much off-duty. Movie night in the lounge? Or we could play with the simulations?”  
  
“Actually, I kind of wanted to ask if I could see Black...” Shiro looked at James.  
  
“You don't want to ask, Shiro, just say you want to.” James finished his food and got up. “Keith, you coming?”  
  
“Nah, I'd feel like an extra person with you two and Black. I'm up for the simulations, though, Lance.” Keith looked at him.  
  
“Alrighty.” Lance grinned. “Anyone else coming?”  
  
“I may as well. I don't want to feel like an extra, either.” Adam shrugged.  
  
“Yeah, count us in.” Hunk nodded.  
  
“You two have fun with Black.” Pidge grinned.  
  
–  
  
They walked into the Lion's Den, Shiro looking nervous as they passed in front of the other four Lions staring them down. “I haven't been in here since...since...”  
  
“Since the battle with Zarkon.” James nodded. “Six months.”  
  
Shiro nodded and walked on with James, heading towards the Black Lion. He swallowed nervously and reached out a hand. “Hey...buddy. Remember me?”  
  
James could feel the Black Lion's uncertainty and he decided maybe he could help make things easier. He reached out to Black and the Lion lowered his head down and opened his mouth so they could get in. “Come on.”  
  
They walked inside and approached the chair. James stood to the side and watched as Shiro tentatively took a seat and reached for the handles. Black didn't respond, and Shiro held on a bit tighter, hoping to get some kind of reaction.   
  
He got one alright: A warning growl that echoed in the Den. Shiro pulled his hands back, distressed. James reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder. “He just has to get used to you again, that's all. Maybe when the witch had you captive, she did something to your Bond.”  
  
“Maybe...” Shiro hung his head. “Or maybe...I'm just not fit to be a Paladin anymore. I'm too... _damaged_.”  
  
James sighed softly and leaned against the chair. “We'll keep trying. Until Black accepts you again, you can use my Pod.”  
  
“Should we switch armor, too?” Shiro chuckled a bit.  
  
James looked surprised. “...I...guess so. Sure. I mean, if you want to.”  
  
“I think, until Black accepts me again, I shouldn't wear the Black Armor.” Shiro nodded.  
  
“Then, we'll switch armor.” James sighed. “I guess I'm wearing the Black Armor now.”  
  
“Wanna go try it on?” Shiro asked.  
  
James smiled and nodded. “Sure.” He headed down the ramp and Shiro got up and followed him. The Black Lion closed his mouth and sat up once they left. “We'll have the Empress check again, see if maybe she can figure out what happened to your Bond.”  
  
“From what you told me, the Empress knows nothing about Voltron and the Bonds. She won't be any help. Allura, on the other hand...” Shiro nodded. “Once she's stronger. Did she ever figure out that quintessence?”  
  
“Nope, that's what they're working on right now.” James replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why doesn't Black like Shiro anymore?
> 
> ((A/N: So, this chapter took a while to put up because 1) I haven't been feeling well and 2) I have a birthday present for my sister to finish drawing, so I'll write in-between drawing sessions and when I'm feeling well enough to be on the computer. Hopefully tomorrow will be better than today.
> 
> i'm also writing one-shots for JeithWeek that can be found on my tumblr, so that's a thing.))


	34. 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with a difficult decision, Coran finally tells the Paladins about what happened all those deca-pheobs ago, when Alfor was alive and Zarkon was the only Black Paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“Tell me, Yorak,” The Empress started as she picked up her fork.  
  
“It's Keith.” Keith huffed.  
  
“Ah, yes. The Earth name, instead of the Galran one. I much prefer the other one, really.” She dug into her food. “How are you liking your true nature? Are you adjusting well?”  
  
“We have one of our Galra allies coming to help him with the proper grooming procedure.” James told her. “As you may have noticed, his fur's a bit messy and normal soap and water isn't doing the job.”  
  
“ _ I _ could help with that, you don't need someone to come all the way here.” The Empress clicked her tongue. “Why, I've bathed Yorak many times, from when he was a child to when he ran away from me. I didn't like others touching him, you see.”  
  
“And _ I _ don't like the idea of  _ you _ touching  _ Keith _ , so drop it.” James said firmly.  
  
Keith sighed and then smiled a bit. “Thanks for coming along, James.”  
  
“Well, I wasn't about to let you face her alone.” James reached up and rubbed his head. “Guess you had to draw the short straw eventually.”  
  
“I've been here almost a pheob, haven't I?” The Empress said thoughtfully. “I wouldn't mind a little walk. I think I've earned it by now. You can even handcuff me for it.”  
  
“I'll bring it up to the others.” James said, sighing.  
  
“Well, talk to me. What have I missed?” She asked before putting her food in her mouth.  
  
“We freed ten more planets, and the coalition is growing. But, at the same time, there's rumor of Sendak's return.” James said grimly. “Morale is low, so we give speeches and lead the troops into battle to free more planets. Every Galra ship destroyed is a big morale booster.”  
  
“Coran wants to do performances, but James says that it's a waste of time. We can do parades and performances once the war's over.” Keith added.  
  
“Nothing wrong with a good parade every now and then.” The Empress hummed.  
  
“Parades attract attention and lower guards. We can't do that with the Galra still strong. Until we know for sure Prince Lotor is on our side and we can get him secured on the throne, we can't rest easy.” James shook his head.  
  
“Please, as if that  _ boy _ could lead  _ anything _ . He's eager to please and easily distracted by fine bodies. Why, I bet during your first meeting he was undressing you with his eyes.” The Empress giggled a bit.  
  
Keith growled. “He  _ was _ being overly  _ friendly _ .”  
  
“Better to have him be _ our _ puppet-leader than the witch's.” James said firmly. “Finish eating, Empress. We don't want to be here all quintant.”  
  
She clicked her tongue again and went back to her food, handing over the empty plate once she was done and then finishing off her drink before handing over the cup as well. “There. Now, leave me, seeing as you despise my presence so much.”  
  
“You're a terrible person, of course we don't like you.” Keith said, gathering up the dishes. He paused and held out a hand. “The fork?”  
  
She smiled wryly and handed it over. James took it so that she wouldn't touch Keith and set it on the plate. “Don't forget to ask if I can go for a walk, James.”  
  
James rolled his eyes and walked away with Keith. “I make no promises that they'll allow it. Everyone pretty much hates you.”  
  
“Oh, I'm aware.” She sighed. “I'm aware.”  
  
–  
  
“Uh-uh, no, out of the question.” Hunk shook his head.  
  
“Even in handcuffs, she's dangerous.” Pidge agreed.  
  
“Yeah, but she  _ has _ been let out for her lessons with Allura, so maybe it wouldn't be  _ too _ bad? I mean, we  _ know _ how to combat her magic.” Lance reasoned.  
  
“Lance is right, if she was going to attack us it would have been during our lessons.” Allura said, nodding. “When she's  _ allowed _ to use her magic. I think we can trust her to walk around the Castle at this point. We just won't let her do so unsupervised.”  
  
“Well, I don't think it's a wise choice. After all, she could turn on us like Sendak did and use the knowledge of the Castle's inner workings against us.” Coran said grimly.  
  
“Sendak was in the Castle before?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Sendak was an  _ ally _ before?” Adam frowned.  
  
“Oh, yes. He came with Zarkon, as his personal student. Alfor had many gathering here, and all the Paladins of Old brought people to accompany them. Of course, Sendak showed up less and less after Honerva arrived...” Coran sighed wistfully. “Sometimes they came together, but otherwise...”  
  
“Who's Honerva?” Keith asked.  
  
“Your stories about the Paladins of Old are pretty sparse. Why don't you tell us about them, from the beginning?” James suggested.  
  
“Ohh, story-time! Let me go make some milkshakes first!” Hunk got up.  
  
Coran sighed. “Yes...I suppose it  _ is _ about time I told you about them. I should have told you before, but...”  
  
“We know, morale and all that.” James assured him.  
  
Coran nodded. “Oh, where to start...”  
  
“Let's wait for Hunk to get back.” Allura smiled.  
  
“Yes, yes of course.” Coran nodded, looking troubled.  
  
A little bit later, Hunk came back with a tray followed by Kenneth, who was carrying another tray, and Jason. “What's this about a story?” Jason asked.  
  
“We're going to hear about the Paladins of Old, finally.” Lance told them. “Wait, how long do the Galra live? You said that Sendak was Zarkon's student back when Alfor was alive!”  
  
Coran glanced away. “I do not know how Sendak lived so long. Perhaps...it was the corrupt quintessence.”  
  
“So?” Hunk and Kenneth passed out all the drinks to everyone. “How did they even meet?”  
  
“Oh, how they met was...” Coran sighed heavily. “I have mentioned that two of the Paladins were at war before, yes?”  
  
“Yes, you mentioned that.” Shiro nodded.  
  
Coran nodded. “Those two paladins were Zarkon and Blaytz, our Black and Blue Paladins respectfully. Alfor is the one that helped them come to a peaceful compromise. In truth, the story of their camaraderie goes back to before Voltron was even created. In the beginning, the Paladins were all just leaders of vastly different worlds that managed to look past their differences and work together against anything that plagued the universe. Pirates, notably, as well as any other kind of threats. Oh, they were wonderful together.”  
  
“Who were they?” Pidge asked.  
  
“They were Zarkon from Planet Daibazaal, King Alfor from Altea, Gyrgan from Rygnirath, Trigel of the Dalterion Belt and Blaytz from Nalquod.” Coran explained. “...None of those planets exist anymore.”  
  
Hunk let out a horrified gasp. “Did...did Zarkon...?”  
  
“I do not know. I know only that they don't exist anymore.” Coran said grimly. “As far as I know, Altea was the only one that Zarkon destroyed. But...that's getting ahead of the story. Before all that, Zarkon would  _ never _ have harmed Altea. He  _ loved _ Altea.”  
  
“What...what was he like?” Shiro asked.  
  
“He was...firm, disciplined, and had very little patience for Blaytz' flirting shenanigans or Alfor's constant running on ahead, but he loved them all regardless. And they teased him for his stoic nature, but they loved him.” Coran smiled wistfully.  
  
“So...what changed? I mean, if they were such good friends...” Keith frowned.  
  
“Well, it took some time for things to change that drastically, but it all started when a comet - much like the one we have in our Castle now, from the alternate reality - landed on Daibazaal.” Coran explained. “The not-yet-Paladins went to check it out and Alfor decided to study it while Zarkon made sure all theGalra citizens near the crater were evacuated elsewhere. And that's when Alfor brought in Honerva, and Zarkon and Honerva fell in love at first sight. That was about the point I stopped seeing Sendak around Zarkon, even on Daibazaal.”  
  
“Was Honerva Lotor's mother?” Keith asked.  
  
“She was.” Coran nodded. “She was the greatest alchemist on Altea - aside from Alfor himself, that is. As research went on, they grew closer, and fell deeper in love. Even knowing the...dangers of such unions.” Coran glanced at Keith. “Zarkon, at one point, wanted to change things for the half-breeds. But, when a sickness started to spread from the rift, he changed. I daresay he grew sick himself.”  
  
“So, where does Voltron come in?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Ah, yes. Alfor experimented with the comet's ore on Altea, as Honerva continued her research on the rift on Daibazaal. But, Alfor visited often as the years passed, during which time Zarkon and Honerva married, and when Allura was born he took his wife, daughter and myself to visit Daibazaal. Zarkon gave Allura a Galran royal helmet, which might actually still be in the Castle. I haven't checked.” Coran cleared his throat. “Honerva had...changed. I knew Honerva from when we were children and, when I did those educational videos, she assisted me.”  
  
“Oh, like the Weblum?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Yes,  _ exactly _ like the Weblum!” Coran said excitedly. “Oh, she was always so eager to help out. So full of life and joy.” His expression faltered. “But...something  _ changed _ her on Daibazaal. I don't know if it was the strict, stoic culture or the research getting to her or perhaps the sickness that was spreading from the rift, but she wasn't the same person I knew. She stiffly responded to Alfor's gratitude for the gift, and barely looked at us.”  
  
He sighed and looked at Allura. “Actually, she was the first one to experiment with quintessence. She and Alfor had set up an experiment with one drop of quintessence powering a small machine and after a full deca-pheob it was still going strong.”  
  
“If only she could help me figure out the quintessence troubles  _ I'm _ having.” Allura sighed.  
  
“So? What happened to her?” James asked. “What happened to Zarkon?”  
  
Coran bit his lip, like he was fighting back tears at the memory. Well, as you know, people were gradually getting sick. But, it took us a while to notice it. In the meantime, quintessence research went on, and while the Galra used the liquid form to power their ships, the Alteans used the ore from the comet to power ours.”  
  
“The crystals.” Hunk gasped.  
  
“Yes...” Coran nodded. “Honerva had contacted the other reality, and a tiny creature answered the call. Nothing from our universe had been able to survive passing through the rift, but this creature did. Alfor...scolded her for taking such actions without consulting him. She'd allowed a strange creature into our universe! It was contained, but still dangerous. And...it called  _ others _ .”  
  
“Oh no.” Pidge brought her hands to her mouth in horror.  
  
“What happened, then?” Shiro asked anxiously.  
  
“The creatures destroyed the lab, as well as several sentries guarding the crater. King Alfor, Zarkon and Honerva escaped it in time, and then King Alfor and Honerva erected a particle barrier around the crater, containing the creatures. But, it wouldn't hold forever.” Coran paused to take a moment. This was clearly not easily for him.  
  
“When you're ready.” James said gently.  
  
“Zarkon set up armed forces around the crater, anticipating the creatures' escape, while Alfor worked on a new project, a weapon to fight the creatures.” Coran looked at them all. “That project was...Voltron.”  
  
“Voltron.” Adam breathed.  
  
“He created the Lions from the quintessence-infused ore of the comet, which supplied them with an endless supply of power. As you know, Voltron is also nearly indestructible.” Coran went on. “But...as to the true nature of the Lions, no one knew. Something...unexpected had happened. The Lions were  _ sentient _ . Alfor found he had a psychic link with the Red Lion, which he had chosen for himself. No Altean ship had _ ever  _ been sentient before.”  
  
“Talk about a rush.” Pidge grinned. “He must've been extremely fascinated!”  
  
“Yes. He wanted more time to study the Lions, but Zarkon...well, his world was in danger. He insisted they try using Alfor's new ships right away. So...they all gathered in front of the Lions, and each were chosen. Blytz was chosen by the Blue Lion. Zarkon by the Black Lion. Gyrgan was chosen by the Yellow Lion, and Trigel by the Green Lion. And Alfor had already been chosen by the Red Lion before.” Coran cleared his throat. “Zarkon thought that Alfor should lead, to be the Black Paladin, but it didn't work that way. The Black Lion had chosen  _ him _ . And we all know that the Black Lion doesn't change his mind easily. Besides, Alfor said himself that Zarkon was a better military leader, and they needed someone that could lead them into battle, not on a research expedition.”  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “He's pretty clingy.” Shiro glanced away and James looked concerned. “We'll figure it out.” He assured him. “You'll fly Black again.”  
  
“So...what happened then?” Keith asked Coran.  
  
“The creatures broke free.” Coran sighed. “The Paladins were chosen just in time, and they flew to battle them. The creatures merged into one giant foe, and the Paladins used their Lions to fight it.”  
  
“But, it didn't work, did it?” Lance asked.  
  
“I am afraid not.” Coran shook his head. “They fought valiantly, but nothing was working. That's when the Red Lion told King Alfor what to do. He instructed them to fly in formation and merge as one, like the creatures had done.”  
  
“And they formed Voltron and kicked the creature's butts!” Lance cheered.  
  
“Yes.” Coran smiled a bit. “Alfor then wanted to seal up the rift before another one came through, but Zarkon, in a strange and uncharacteristic moment of being unreasonable, told Alfor not to do it and sent him away when Alfor insisted, saying that it was on Daibazaal and therefore under his jurisdiction.”  
  
“So, when did they find out the rift was making people sick?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Honerva continued her experiments on the rift.” Coran continued without answering her question. “And, despite their differences, Zarkon and Alfor, along with the other Paladins, established a new era of peace and prosperity. It was an age of exploration, and Voltron became known as Defender of the Universe, establishing the legend that would live on to this day.” He took a moment to bask in the memory of better times.  
  
“So...?” Pidge pressed.  
  
Coran sighed. “Daibazaal was suffering. There were three earthquakes in one movement and, according to our scientists, the structure of Daibazaal was fracturing. However, Zarkon would not put a stop to Honerva's work. Out of his love for her, he put his own people at risk and applied temporary solutions to the increasingly-growing problem. I wasn't with Alfor for this visit, but he said she was...changed. Much colder. Her markings had...stretched down her face. Her hair was long and unkempt and she wore strange robes. She had used quintessence on her pet Kova, who had grown ill after the creatures attacked.”  
  
“Wait...markings down her face? Strange robes? Quintessence?” James' eyes widened. “Coran...if I'm right...then Honerva...is  _ still alive _ .”  
  
“What do you mean?” Allura asked.  
  
“We've  _ fought _ her.” James looked at Allura. “If I'm right, if this story ends the way I think,  _ she's _ the witch.”  
  
“The one responsible for the  _ tainted quintessence _ ?” Keith asked, his ears folding back.  
  
Coran cleared his throat. “Let's move on before we come to any conclusions.”  
  
“Sorry. Please, continue.” James nodded.  
  
“Yes, please!” Allura said anxiously.  
  
“The quintessence had the ability to make one live forever, they theorized. It's possible Sendak was put through the same treatment, and  _ that _ is how he still lives.” Coran went on. “Alfor refused to go along with his plan to give everyone in Voltron quintessence, Honerva collapsed from the sickness the prolonged exposure to the rift's direct quintessence was giving her. Zarkon came to the Castle of Lions and admitted he was wrong, that they could use Voltron to close the rift. The Paladins agreed to help him, and the plan was set into motion. But...he had something else in mind when he brought Voltron to the rift. Alfor's compassion for their friendship blinded him to Zarkon's true plans.”  
  
No one spoke this time, practically on the edges of their seats. Coran took a moment to compose himself before continuing. “He told them that Honerva had found that the way to close the rift was to use the quintessence. But, to do that, they had to make a bigger opening. They used Voltron's Red Sword and stabbed into the rift, breaking it open more.” He said grimly. “They were pulled into the rift, and that's when Zarkon revealed his true plan. He opened the Black Lion and carried Honerva's almost-lifeless body out of Voltron with him. Before they could stop him, the rift creatures attacked, and Zarkon and Honerva were engulfed by them, exposed completely. After chasing off the creatures, King Alfor quickly took charge and had Trigel grab the poor couple and then they escaped the rift.”  
  
He closed his eyes. “Zarkon's attempt to save Honerva was in vain. They both succumbed to overexposure of quintessence. The Paladins had been deceived by Zarkon. They had unwittingly enlarged the rift, which further destabilized Planet Daibazaal. King Alfor was forced to evacuate the planet. He then closed the rift the only way he knew how. By destroying the Galran homeworld.”  
  
Coran cleared his throat. “King Alfor held a state funeral for King Alfor and Honerva in his royal hall.”  
  
“Wait, what about Lotor?” Pidge suddenly cut in.  
  
“I don't know.” Coran admitted. “At some point, Honerva gave birth. King Alfor never saw the child.” He then went on. “But, what happened next, he could _ never _ have guessed.”  
  
“Zombies?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Zarkon came back to life, somehow, and swore revenge for King Alfor destroying Daibazaal. He gathered his troops and they prepared for battle.” Coran replied. “Zarkon had become pure evil, obsessed only with quintessence. In order to open a new rift between realities, he needed Voltron. And so, the war began.”  
  
He started to pace between them all as he continued. “The Galra  _ immediately _ responded to their leader and attacked. The peaceful planets of our system were not prepared. Soon, they had all fallen, except for Altea. In a final attempt to keep Voltron from Zarkon's hands, the Lions were sent to the far corners of the universe. Zarkon flew in a rage. He  _ killed _ King Alfor, then avenged the loss of Daibazaal with the destruction of Altea.”  
  
“That's...that's terrible...” Pidge said softly.  
  
“So...the quintessence worked. But, at the cost of their minds.” Keith said grimly.  
  
“And Honerva turned into Haggar.” James nodded. “She never left her husband's side, for ten-thousand deca-pheobs.”  
  
“That's dedication. I mean, it's terrible what happened, but you gotta admit, that's true love right there.” Lance remarked.  
  
“Do you think Lotor  _ knows _ she's his mother?” Allura asked.  
  
“Maybe. It does explain why she's taken charge, though. I mean, she's the  _ Empress _ . Why doesn't she just come out and  _ say _ that? Is it because she's Altean?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Probably.” Coran nodded. “Then again, it seems she stopped thinking of herself as Altean long ago.”  
  
“Well...uhm...I'm not sure who's _ worse _ , Empress Allura or Empress Honerva.” Keith admitted.  
  
“I think they're both  _ equally _ bad, but  _ one _ we at least know won't  _ kill  _ us the first chance she gets.” James said. “On that note, we have a decision to make. Should we let the Empress come out to join us?”   
  
Allura pursed her lips. “I think...considering the new information, we need all the allies we can get. I think we should allow her to come out and join the fight. It can be a...redemption for her.”  
  
“I think it's crazy, but it also makes sense.” Lance sighed. “Alright, I vote 'yes'.”  
  
“I don't like it, but I like Honerva even less.” Keith frowned. “Let's let her out.”  
  
“Well, hey, we're already trusting Lotor. Why not trust the psycho Empress from another reality, too?” Hunk shrugged.  
  
“We shouldn't let her leave the Castle, but I think she could be a big help.” Pidge nodded. “But, uh, she might want to change her appearance and go by a different name.”  
  
“We'll discuss that with her.” Allura nodded, then looked at the others. “You too have a say in this. You live here, as well.”  
  
“Whatever wins the war and gets us home.” Jason nodded.  
  
“Alright, I think by now we can say it's a 'yes' vote'.” Shiro said as Adam and Kenneth nodded.  
  
“Then, I'll prepare a room for her.” Coran nodded.  
  
Hunk looked at his milkshake. “...We got so involved, our drinks melted.”  
  
“Good thing about milkshakes, they're good even when they're not as thick.” Pidge said, taking a sip of hers.  
  
“I'll go tell the Empress our decision, then.” James got up. “Meeting adjourned.”  
  
“Want me to come with?” Keith asked him as he started to head out.  
“I'll be back soon.” James assured him with a smile. Then he walked out and headed down to the holding cell.  
  
The Empress looked up at him when he arrived. “Back so soon?” She said sweetly.  
  
“We've decided to let you join the rest of us. You'll have to change your name and face, though.”  
  
“Alright.” She got up and walked over to him, changing her hair to blood red and her eyes to steely gray and her height to just a little bit taller. Her hair also straightened and she struck a pose. “Well?”  
  
“It'll do. We need a name for you.” James looked thoughtful. “How about...Lita?”  
  
“It will do.” She sighed. “Lead me out.”  
  
He opened the cell and let her out. “We're going to be watching you closely, Lita. Don't make us regret this.”  
  
“Why did you decide to  _ do _ it?” She hummed, looking over her shoulder at him as she strutted out.  
  
“Because we found out our enemy is something we're going to need a  _ lot _ of help with.” James said grimly. “I want you to focus on trying to restore Keith's appearance, understand? I want him looking human by our meeting with Lotor. Right now, I don't trust the Galra out there while Keith is looking _ very  _ half-Galra.”  
  
“Alright, pretty boy. I'll do what I can.” She nodded and then followed him into the elevator.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one full Castle, for sure. And is Honerva a zombie, or is she just insane?


	35. 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the team is still reeling from Coran's tale, Thace has arrived and it's time for Keith to take a bath!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Dreamworks & Netflix

“We're literally fighting zombies.” Hunk said with disbelief. “Rather  _ coherent _ zombies, but zombies just the same.”  
  
“I don't think they actually died.” James reasoned. “It's possible they just went into a state of shock that shut down their body to the point of their heartbeat being almost completely undetectable. Combine that with how they must've looked after all that and I don't blame the Paladins for thinking their leader was dead.”  
  
“Or, they were just close enough to death that only the quintessence saved them.” Allura nodded. “However it happened, they are very much alive.”  
  
“Do you think Zarkon is?” Keith said worriedly. “She's been saying he's alive, just sick. What if he's _really alive_?”  
  
“By this time, he would've taken action again.” Allura shook her head. “I doubt he's still alive.”  
  
“Still, as I said before, until we actually see the life leave their eyes we operate on the assumption they're alive.” James said firmly. “Which means Lotor's position might be temporary, unless we find a way to make it permanent. If we could find out where Zarkon is being 'treated' and take him, the witch can't revive him.”  
  
“James,” Shiro looked at him. “If he was alive, he'd still be Bonded with the Black Lion. Maybe you could check?”  
  
“I tried doing that for  _ you _ .” James admitted. “Black couldn't detect you. Best I can figure, Honerva has a way to block detection from even the  _ Lions _ somehow.”  
  
“I don't have a Bond anymore.” Shiro said, shaking his head. “But, Zarkon held onto his for ten-thousand years. Please, James. Try?”  
  
James was about to reply when Coran came into the room with Thace. “Thace has arrived.”  
  
“Thace!” Keith hopped up from his seat next to James. Lita looked up at him with interest, but Thace didn't seem to notice or care. At least, not at the moment.  
  
“I'm sorry I took so long to arrive. I've brought you some proper grooming supplies, as well as this lotion for your hair and fur.” Thace said, handing over a bag. “Now, is there a tub for bathing?”  
  
“I'll show you the way.” Coran said cheerfully.  
  
“James, would you like to come with so you can do this for him after I leave?” Thace suggested.  
  
“Coming.” James got up and followed them out.  
  
Coran led them to a room James had never seen before, which had a small wading pool in the center of the room and cushions set up around the edges of it. “This facility hasn't been in use since Zarkon last visited the Castle.” He said, walking over to a wall panel and typing on it. Water started to fill up the wading pool. “I've had to clean it up a bit, but everything works. I've been working on it ever since Keith came back from the alternate reality changed.”  
  
Thace nodded. “You may stay, if you like.” He told Coran as he started to unfasten his uniform.  
  
“What is this, group bathing?” James asked.  
  
“Yes.” Thace nodded. “There was a facility like this at the Blade of Marmora headquarters. We considered asking you to join us, but...well, we weren't sure if you'd enjoy the experience.” He looked at Keith, who was tentatively poking at the water. “You will need to undress, kit.”  
  
“I will leave you all to it, then.” Coran turned on a steam feature and walked out of the room, letting the doors slide closed behind him.  
  
Keith started to undress, and James followed suit as Thace continued to strip. Once they were all naked, Thace coaxed Keith into the water and sat down on the cushion behind Keith. “James, go ahead and get into the water.”  
  
James nodded and climbed into the water, settling down next to Keith. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“This is really relaxing.” Keith said, sighing contentedly. “Like a jacuzzi, especially with the flowing water.”  
  
Thace opened the bag and started to pull out different grooming supplies. “Now, I should tell you, your hair is rather matted at the moment, so it may look longer when I am done.”  
  
“I thought I combed it.” Keith huffed.  
  
“Without the proper treatment, Galra hair and fur get matted easily.” Thace assured him.  
  
“I just pictured a bunch of the Blades all gathered around Kolivan treating his long, luxurious hair.” Keith grinned.  
  
“That  _ is _ actually what happens.” Thace said with an amused smile. “He has the longest hair of all of us – though, if you do not cut it soon, you're going to rival him.”  
  
“Does Galra hair grow quickly?” James asked.  
  
“Yes, which is why many of us choose to keep it short.” Thace nodded and handed over a dipping ladle to James. “James, would you soak his hair with that?” Then he pulled out a comb and coated it with the lotion.   
  
“Might be easier to just dunk me.” Keith shrugged as James started to do so.  
  
“Not at this point.” Thace shook his head and then set the bottle down once all the teeth of the comb were coated in the lotion. “This will detangle your hair and smooth it out. By the time we are done, you will have hair as sleek as Kolivan's and Lotor's.”  
  
“And I'll look  _ stunning _ in a shampoo commercial.” Keith smiled wryly while James chuckled.  
  
“You really would.” James agreed, then moved the ladle away. “I think he's ready.”  
  
“Good. Take the lotion and apply it to that cloth there, then rub it on his fur while I attend to his hair.” Thace nodded to a soft cloth next to the bottle.  
  
James took the cloth and emptied the contents of the bottle onto it. “This stuff smells really sweet...”  
  
“Do not taste it.” Thace advised. “And do not let any get in his eyes or mouth.”  
  
“Got it.” James took Keith's arm and started to gently rub the lotion on. “Hah, your fur is turning pink.”  
  
“It will wash off.” Thace assured him.  
  
“I hope so.” Keith said as James applied more of the lotion. “Is the smell gonna stick?”  
  
“It will wear off after a few varga.” Thace smiled as he gently combed Keith's hair. “Your hair is much like your mother's. I'm surprised it's not growing out a different color like hers.”  
  
“I got my dad's hair color, I guess.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“Close your eyes and don't talk.” James said as he moved up Keith's neck. “I'm coming for your face.”  
  
Keith nodded and closed his eyes and mouth. Then James sat back to look at his handiwork. Even the fur under the water was still pink. “Okay...what now?”  
  
“Now we let it set before we apply the cleansing lotion.” Thace said as he set the comb down. “It will only be a dobosh or two.” He got out the other lotion and a clean cloth. “Here, why don't you prepare it?” He got out a clean comb for himself.  
  
James nodded and applied the clear lotion to the clean cloth. Then Thace applied it to the comb and they waited a bit before started to gently comb Keith's hair and rub at his fur.  
  
“It's best to have someone help you with it. I assume Coran knows about this, or you could teach someone.” Thace smiled. “Maybe you could even all bathe together. I don't know what it does for your skin, but it would do wonders for your hair.”  
  
“I'll mention it to the others. They might insist on towels or bathing suits.” James said, smiling as the pink disappeared from Keith's body. Once it was off his face entirely, he kissed him briefly before continuing down his body.  
  
“You may speak now, Keith.” Thace said kindly.  
  
“Okay, good. That was annoying.” Keith nodded. “So, what happens if I  _ do _ get any in the mouth?”  
  
“You grow very sick, pass out, and wake up in a healing pod.” Thace said matter-of-factly. “I knew it, your hair is so much longer now. It  _ has _ been a full pheob, after all. Do you want me to cut it while I'm here?”  
  
“Uh, let me see how it looks, first.” Keith said.  
  
“Very well.” Thace nodded and then set down the comb before climbing into the water and coaxing Keith into the center part of the pool, which was significantly deeper than they thought. James followed them. “Let the water fully cover your body. The flowing water will rinse away the lotions, and soothe your aching muscles. Hold your breath and duck down.”  
  
Keith nodded and held his breath before ducking down, his hair drifting around him. James watched as Thace seemed to be counting to himself before he motioned for Keith to come back up. Keith did so with a sharp gasp and a cough.  
  
“Keith?” James asked with concern.  
  
“I-I'm okay. Just took in a bit of water on the way up.” Keith assured him, coughing again.  
  
Thace smiled. “And that's all you need. Now we drain the water and dry you off.” Thace went over to the cushion again and climbed out so he could walk to the panel. Then he tapped on it and the water drained out of the pool. Then he tapped it again and a gentle but warm wind blew through the room, drying them off.   
  
“By the way,” James said as he and Keith sat down on the edge of the now-dry pool. “What do you want for your birthday?”  
  
“Uh, well, you  _ already _ proposed to me, I got Shiro back, I got you, I met my mom...I...don't know what I want.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“Your birthday is soon?” Thace asked, walking over to sit next to them.  
  
“Yeah, in just three pheobs.” Keith nodded.  
  
“We'll have to arrange for something special at that time.” Thace smiled. “How do you feel?”  
  
“I feel really good. My fur feels really light, and my hair feels really smooth.” Keith ran his fingers through it. It was reaching down to his elbows now. “..Should I get it cut?”  
  
“Why don't we braid it for now?” James suggested. “Like Kolivan.”  
  
“Well, alright. But, if my hair grows as long as Lotor's, I'm cutting it.” Keith laughed a bit and reached up stroke James' hair. “Shame the water's out. We could've put some of that stuff in  _ your _ hair.”  
  
“We'll have a chance for that later.” James assured him.  
  
“James, I got--” The door opened suddenly and they heard a yelp before they looked up to see Pidge had turned around. “S-Sorry! I didn't realize you'd be _ naked _ !”  
  
“You humans and your privacy concerns.” Thace said with an amused tone.  
  
“What do you need?” James asked.  
  
“I got some intel on what could be Matt's location. I wanted to let you know I'm gonna take the Green Lion and check it out.”  
  
“Alright, keep in contact, and be safe.” James nodded.  
  
“Right. Uhm...I better let you finish what you're doing.” She walked away, the door closing behind her.  
  
Keith looked at Thace. “I don't think she was expecting a nude party in here.”  
  
James chuckled. “Come on, let's get dressed before  _ Allura _ comes looking for us.”  
  
“The _ Princess _ might be more  _ understanding _ .” Keith said, getting up to get their clothes.  
  
“Be fair, _ you _ were confused about our culture before, too.” Thace said with an amused smile.  
  
Keith handed over their clothes and started to get dressed. “I guess I should consider myself lucky I don't have a tail.” He said thoughtfully.  
  
“Not all Galra  _ have _ tails. Your mother doesn't.” Thace said as he started to get dressed.  
  
“Neither did Zarkon.” James pointed out as he also got dressed.  
  
“This is true.” Thace nodded.  
  
“Yeah, but I'm trying to remember if Yorak has a tail.” Keith said thoughtfully.  
  
“Yorak?” Thace asked.  
  
“The other reality Keith.” James explained.  
  
“Oh, yes. You did mention that.” Thace finished getting dressed and got up. Keith and James finished dressing as well before getting up. “I'm afraid I didn't think to pack any hairbands, but perhaps the Princess will have one for you.”  
  
“Yeah, maybe.” Keith nodded.  
  
–  
  
“Ah, you look  _ much _ better now, kitty cat.” Lita said with a smile as they rejoined the others.  
  
James looked around, noticing someone besides Pidge was missing. “Where's Lance?”  
  
“He said that, considering the danger out there, she shouldn't go alone. They both left in their Lions.” Hunk answered.  
  
“Good idea.” James smiled. “I should've suggested it myself.”  
  
“Eh, you were distracted.” Keith said, playing with his own hair a bit.  
  
“So are  _ you _ , apparently.” Shiro chuckled.  
  
Keith blushed and moved his hand away. “Anyways, uh, that was actually kind of fun, and it was a great bonding thing and the Blades do it all the time, so maybe we could all do it together sometime?”  
  
“What, exactly, did you do?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Group bathing.” James explained.  
  
“I'd want a towel.” Hunk blushed a bit. “Y'know, like at Japanese hot springs.”  
  
“You don't always use a towel in those, actually. And, the mixed is usually just for couples. Then again, after hearing about Zarkon's naked swimming habits, I'm not surprised about this.” Shiro admitted.  
  
“Hah, you should've been at the Blade of Marmora headquarters with us. Privacy, what's that?” Keith grinned at Thace.  
  
Thace shrugged. “We do have  _ some _ concept of privacy. Lovemaking is done in the privacy of the bedroom, after all.”  
  
“I've done group bathing before.” Lita hummed. “It's rather enjoyable, actually. Very much a bonding experience. A demonstration of complete and utter trust.”  
  
“You did group bathing with your Knights?” James asked her.  
  
“Yes, I did. Though, Yorak and Lotor were there as well, to wait on me.” She sighed wistfully. “They were such good boys. I wonder what could have made Yorak turn against me?” She glanced at James. “Probably got some really nice  _ quiznaking _ from  _ a visiting diplomat _ .”  
  
Hunk choked on his drink.  
  
Allura coughed. “Lita, we have  _ talked about this _ .”  
  
“Oh, I'm sorry, is my vulgar bedroom talk too much for your fragile little girl ears? You're the one that called me a 'bitch'.” Lita said mockingly.  
  
“Okay, enough of that!” James held out his hands as he walked over to them.  
  
“I don't understand, I was only told that 'bitch' meant 'horrible woman'!” Allura frowned. “Is that wrong?”  
  
“Oh, you poor, naive little girl.” Lita rolled her eyes.  
  
“That's enough out of  _ you _ .” James said firmly. “I won't hesitate to lock you up again.”  
  
“Fine.” She flicked imaginary dirt off her skirt and leaned back into the couch cushions.  
  
Thace looked a bit uncomfortable. “Well, uhm...I've done all I came here to do, so maybe I should take my leave.”  
  
“Please stay?” Keith turned to him. “There's still so much of the Galra culture I don't know!”  
  
Thace's expression softened. “Alright. Let's go to another room, though. Away from...her.” He glanced at Lita. “Something about her puts me on-edge.”  
  
“It should. I put your alternate self under the control of the hoktril.” Lita said proudly.  
  
“Last warning.” James said coldly.  
  
Lita held her hands up in surrender.  
  
“What's the hoktril?” Thace asked Keith.  
  
“I'll tell you about it away from _her_.” Keith started to walk out, but paused. “Uhm...Allura?” He looked at her. “Could you...help me braid my hair?”  
  
Allura got up with a smile. “Of course, Keith. Come, to my room!” She took his hand and led him away, Thace trailing after.  
  
“How have her studies been going?” James asked Lita once they'd left.  
  
“Honestly?” Lita laughed a bit. “She's barely scratched the surface. Her father should've taught her these things before, like mine did for me. There's no way she'll be able to even  _ attempt _ to undo what I did to the kitty cat.”  
  
“Then,  _ you _ better find a way to undo it.” James said coldly.  
  
“In order for me to do that, I would have to have access to him every day.” Lita said calmly. “It's relatively easy to pull DNA out of the shallows, but pushing it back in? Well, no one's done it before. Honestly, no one's  _ tried _ . Making a half-breed look more Galran, that's normal, been done for centuries. Trying to  _ hide _ their Galran features, though? The Human DNA may be strong, but the Galran DNA won't back down easy.”  
  
“Fine, I'll have him join you two for your classes and you can see about trying to fix him while Allura focuses on the quintessence.” James nodded firmly.  
  
“It's too bad that Honerva's on the evil side. I mean, she'd  _ probably _ be able to  _ fix _ Keith.” Hunk said thoughtfully.  
  
“Yes, too bad that she's 'evil'.” Lita said, rolling her eyes. “I'll do my best, James, but I make no promises of success.”  
  
“All I ask is that you try. If you can't...we'll figure something out.” James said grimly.  
  
–  
  
Pidge and Lance returned with cheers of success and a bedraggled and damaged Matt Holt. As soon as he walked out of the Green Lion to meet everyone that'd gathered to greet them, his eyes lit up and he ran over to hug Shiro and Adam. “You're alive! And you're here!” He then looked at James. “And  _ you're _ here! And...” He paused. “... _ Why _ are you two here?!”  
  
“Keith is here, too.” Pidge pointed out.  
  
Matt looked around. “Where?”  
  
Keith awkwardly waved his hand. “Hi, I'm Keith.”  
  
“...What did the Galra  _ do _ to you?” Matt said in horror.  
  
“Actually, an Altean did this. Long story, we'll explain everything.” James assured him. “It's good to see you again, Matt.”  
  
“Yeah, good to see you too, kid. But...uhm... _ why _ are you here?” Matt looked at Pidge. “Did he come with you two?”  
  
“Yeah.” Pidge grinned. “Like he said, long story. Come on, let's get you a room so you can unload your crap and then we'll all sit down to tell you everything.”  
  
“Matt, where have you been?” Shiro asked anxiously. “I haven't seen you since...since...” He faltered. “Oh, Matt...could you ever forgive me?”  
  
“For  _ saving my life _ ?” Matt laughed. “Of course! I know _why_ you hurt me, Shiro. If it was  _ me _ in that place...well, I'd _die_.”  
  
Shiro nodded. “Oh, how rude of us.” He looked behind them. “Matt, I'd like you to meet Princess Allura.”  
  
Allura smiled and stepped forward. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Matt. Pidge has spoken fondly of you.”  
  
Matt's eyes widened and he gasped before running forward and taking her hands. “You are the most  _ beautiful _ woman I have  _ ever _ seen! I assure you, the pleasure is greatly shared!”  
  
“Alright, loverboy, settle down.” Pidge walked over and tugged him back.  
  
“Yeah, give Allura some space.” Lance said, walking over to them.  
  
“ _ You _ should talk.” Keith raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Be nice.” James smiled a bit. “Come on, let's leave the Lion's Den and head for the lounge. You should meet Lita.”  
  
“Who's Lita?” Matt asked.  
  
“The Altean that changed me into _this_.” Keith gestured to himself.  
  
“Long story, but she's Allura from another reality. Seriously, we'll fill you in. Let's go.” Pidge pushed him along.  
  
Allura smiled as Pidge led her brother out. “He seems...fun.”  
  
“Oh yeah.” Lance grinned. “He's fun.”  
  
James looked at Lance. “You're being...surprisingly okay with him flirting with Allura.”  
  
Allura blinked in realization. “Come to think of it...you haven't been flirting with me lately. Have you changed your mind?”  
  
“I'm still figuring some things out.” Lance deflected. “Oh, hey, look at the time, I gotta go feed Kaltenecker!” He ran off.  
  
“But Kenneth already  _ did _ that.” Adam called after him.  
  
“That was weird.” Keith said, his ears folded back.   
  
“Yeah.” James frowned and walked off after Lance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, what's eating Lance?  
> Also, we have Matt now! Time to teach him to fly a pod!


	36. 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets settled in and Allura and Lita make progress. James and Lance have a short talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks

“Everything okay?”  
  
Lance jolted and looked over to see James walking up to him. “Uh, yeah, why do you ask?”  
  
“Because you're acting strange.” James knelt down next to where Lance was milking the cow. “And we're starting to get concerned. Did something happen while you were out?”  
  
Lance sighed. “Okay, you caught me. I've been feeling kind of off lately.”  
  
“What's the matter?” James asked.  
  
Lance ran his hands through his hand awkwardly. “Well...I _still like Allura_...but I've been growing interested in... _other_ people, too. And I have _no_ idea how to handle it.”  
  
“Do these other people like you?” James asked.  
  
“Well, we're all _friends_.” Lance shrugged. “But, uh...I haven't told these other people I like them yet, no.”  
  
“Well, don't wait forever.” James gently placed his hand on his shoulder. “It'll only hurt you to prolong things.”  
  
Lance nodded. “Yeah.” He looked at Kaltenecker. “I'm just not sure which one to _talk_ to...”  
  
James nodded and then got up. “Well, if you need me, I'll be at Allura's magic lesson with Keith. It's almost that time.”  
  
“Oh boy. Good luck.” Lance cringed. “Lita _still_ creeps me out, even when she _doesn't_ look like Allura.”  
  
“Pretty sure everyone else feels the same way.” James chuckled. “See you later, Lance.” He walked back inside.  
  
–  
  
Keith looked uncomfortable as Lita moved her hands over his body. He was lying shirtless on a bed, while Allura and James stood nearby to make sure he was okay. “Do you have to.... _touch_ me?”  
  
“Yes.” She replied. “It's a lot easier to pull out the Galran DNA than to even _attempt_ push it back. Even if I _do_ manage it, it may only be temporary.”  
  
Allura walked over and knelt next to Keith. “It's alright. We're here to make sure you won't be hurt.”  
  
“Don't touch him, sweetie, or else the magic will get confused.” Lira said in a sing-song tone.  
  
Allura sat back a bit and James stepped a bit closer in case he needed to pull Lita away.  
  
“Relax, James. I won't hurt your precious kitty cat.” Lita said, rolling her eyes. “How long until the meeting with Lotor?”  
  
“Two pheobs.” James said, pursing his lips. “Think you'll have him fixed by then?”  
  
“Unlikely, but I'll do what I can.” Lita assured him.  
  
Keith let out a shuddering breath. “I'd feel better if James held my hand...”  
  
“That would mess with the magic.” Lita shook her head. “Now, be quiet, all of you. I have to concentrate.”  
  
Keith let out a huff and looked at James. “Can we dim the lights a little? It's so bright...”  
  
“I'll do that.” Allura got up and walked over to a panel on the wall.  
  
“Thanks. It's hard on my eyes...” Keith reached up to rub at them.  
  
“Lie still.” Lita moved his hand back down. “Close your eyes if you must.”  
  
Keith huffed again and closed his eyes.  
  
James frowned a bit as he watched Lita continue her work.  
  
They had two pheobs to at least _temporarily_ change him back into a human appearance. In the meantime, they couldn't risk anyone seeing that the Red Paladin didn't look the same. He'd have to keep him out of ground missions and meetings.  
  
It was alright. The fleet was strong, and Matt was going to be be trained by Shiro and Adam to fly a Pod with the others. Voltron wasn't needed as much but, when they were, they would be ready.  
  
–  
  
Quintants passed, then movements. Matt flew his Altean Pod as expertly as the others, and looked stunning in his Altean armor, to the delight of the rest of the fleet. So did Shiro, who wore James' old armor with all the confidence he used to wear the Black Armor in. James wore the Black Armor in his place, much to the surprise and delight of the team.  
  
“Now we all match!” Lance had said excitedly.  
  
The Blade of Marmora helped them choose their targets carefully and assisted where they could, and Thace spent more time in the Castle of Lions than back at the Blade of Mamora base, to teach and train Keith on how to be a Galra.  
  
During this time, Allura and Lita continued to work with the quintessence and, to Allura's delight, the liquid quintessence was restored to it's natural state.  
  
“Finally.” James breathed. “Good work, Princess.”  
  
Allura smiled. “I'll restore the crystal soon.”  
  
“Take a break, dear. You will overwhelm yourself. Revel in your victory for a little bit, the crystal will wait.” Lita said with an amused smile.  
  
“How's your task going?” James asked her.  
  
“I have made some headway. I managed to restore his skin color, but it reverted back after a few vargas.” Lita replied.  
  
“How many vargas?” James asked.  
  
“Five. I will keep working. How long until the meeting?”  
  
“Two movements.” James frowned.  
  
“Don't worry, he'll be looking nice and human for your meeting, even if it's only temporary.” Lita assured him.  
  
“I'll hold you to that.” James said firmly.  
  
Lita chuckled and placed her hand on his shoulder. “You don't have to worry, James. If it comes to it, I do know some...illusion magic.”  
  
“Let's hope it doesn't come to that.” James turned and headed out of the lab. “I'm going to go check on the others' training.”  
  
“We'll see you later.” Allura nodded.  
  
James looked over at her. “Lita's right, you should get some rest. You've done really well.”  
  
“I'll have a short rest soon.” Allura promised him.  
  
James sighed and made a mental note to send Coran over to shoo her off to bed.  
  
–  
  
“Hey, captain!” Hunk greeted as James walked into the simulation room to join them.  
  
“How's training going?” James asked.  
  
“Well, Lance somehow got himself stuck in a ditch. Keith and Pidge are trying to figure out how to get him out.” Hunk shrugged.  
  
James looked around at the simulated landscape. “Where is he?”  
  
“Alright, we got him out!” Pidge cheered, pulling up her bayard with the grapple cord wrapped around Lance.  
  
“Yes!” Hunk went over to join them. “How you doing, buddy?”  
  
“Well, I'm glad we didn't have to shut off the simulation to get me out.” Lance said, laughing a bit.  
  
“That's good, since you can't shut off the real world.” James walked over to them.  
  
“How's Allura's lesson going?” Keith asked, brushing his bangs out of his face. They were getting a bit long, James noticed. Might have to cut them again soon.  
  
“She has successfully restored the liquid quintessence.” James smiled.  
  
“Oh, that's _awesome_!” Lance cheered.  
  
“I bet she's excited.” Pidge grinned.  
  
James chuckled. “She is, and eager to get to the crystal, but Lita and I are telling her to rest. On that note, I should go tell Coran to chase her to bed. Where are the Officers?”  
  
“You _know_ my brother's not an _Officer_ , right?” Pidge laughed a bit.  
  
“Close enough.” James shrugged. “Would you prefer 'Pod Fighters'?”  
  
“Officers is fine!” Lance laughed.  
  
“They're still out practicing against the asteroid belt outside.” Keith told him. “How soon until we get back to Arus?”  
  
“Should only be a few more varga, once we get going again.” James assured him. “You really like Arus, don't you?”  
  
“I don't know, something about the climate just agrees with my new form.” Keith shrugged. “Plus, the Arusians are kind of cute.”  
  
James sighed softly. “Keith, I _know_ you want to go out...”  
  
“I know.” Keith nodded. “They'd be confused about my change, and they'd find out I'm a half-breed. I get it. But, we're making good headway!”  
  
James nodded. “Come on, let's end the training for now and take a bath.”  
  
“Yes! I love the bath. Pidge, you wanna join us this time?” Lance looked at her.  
  
“Uhm...I'm...I dunno, maybe.” Pidge awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
“I don't need a bath right now.” Keith sniffed at his hair. “Do I?”  
  
“Thace said you have to bathe every day, and you haven't yet today.” James reminded him.  
  
“I'll take it later.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“But, _baaath_.” Lance pouted.  
  
Keith looked at him, then laughed a bit. “Okay, okay, we'll go take a bath now.”  
  
“Yes!” Lance cheered.  
  
“End simulation.” James said, and the training room returned to normal. “Pidge, are you coming?”  
  
“Nah, I think I'll pop in on the Alluras and see what they've found out.” Pidge shrugged.  
  
“Alright, but you gotta join us _sometime_.” Lance said, poking her cheek.  
  
“Join who for what?” Matt asked as he walked in with Shiro and the others. “We heard from Coran you guys were all here, thought we'd join you for training.”  
  
“Well, you just missed it. We're going to have a group bath now.” Lance grinned.  
  
Matt stopped short. “A group bath? With _my_ _little sister?_ ”  
  
Pidge groaned, slapping her hand to her face. “No, Matt. I said I _wasn't_ going to. At least, not without covering up.”  
  
“Well, good.” Matt nodded. “I don't like the idea of you being naked with a bunch of older men, even if they _are_ nice guys and your friends.”  
  
Shiro chuckled. “Matt, are you going to be overprotective forever?”  
  
“Uh, hello? She's my _little sister_.” Matt turned to him. “ _And_ she's underage!”  
  
“Don't worry, Matt.” James assured him. “No one is forcing your sister to do anything she doesn't want to, and I expected she'd want to cover up.”  
  
“Yeah, she already got a show before.” Keith said, fiddling with his hair.  
  
Matt looked at him. “What do you...hm. You know, I've been wondering something these past weeks.”  
  
“What?” Keith looked at him.  
  
“Is this a _trend_? Are we _all_ going to be growing our hair out like some anime guys?” Matt turned to Shiro. “ _He's_ got long hair, which is actually kind of attractive on him, and _you've_ got long hair, and that is _way_ too long for a guy.” He turned back to Keith. “Are we _all_ growing our hair out?” He turned back to Pidge. “Why isn't _your_ hair longer?”  
  
“Because I _like_ keeping it short?” Pidge said, while Shiro awkwardly pulled his ponytail forward.  
  
“I like your hair like this.” Adam said softly.  
  
“Should I grow _my_ hair out?” Matt asked.  
  
“Do whatever you _want_ with your hair. Anyways, this has gotten a bit weird, I'm going to my room to change.” Pidge walked past them to leave the room.  
  
“No, really, _should_ I grow it out?” Matt asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time's ticking down to their meeting with Lotor. Will Keith be able to join James for that meeting?


	37. 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet with Lotor again, and Keith is better just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> ((A/N.: This is part of a double-digest, so the next one is coming right up!))

“Good news, we are going on...ten vargas, and no sign of reverting yet.” Lita said, walking onto the bridge with Keith and Allura. “However, it may still happen, so I suggest we keep a close eye on him, just in case.”  
  
Keith fidgeted with his hair. His skin and eyes and ears had changed back to normal, making him look entirely human again. “Good thing, too, what with the meeting with Lotor coming up in two quintants.”  
  
“That's good news.” James nodded. “We've received a distress call, I've already notified the fleet. We're on standby for if Voltron is needed or not.”  
  
“Let's hope it doesn't come to that.” Lance said grimly. “It would mean there's some serious trouble the fleet can't handle on their own.  
  
“And with only two quintants to our meeting with Lotor, that wouldn't be good for morale.” Allura said grimly. “Perhaps we should postpone it...”  
  
“No. If we postpone it, we risk him changing his mind.” James shook his head. “We meet him as planned.”  
  
Allura nodded, pursing her lips.  
  
Lita examined her nails, sighing a bit.  
  
–  
  
As it turned out, Keith only retained his human appearance for two more vargas. Still, twelve vargas is a lot better than what they had before. It was workable. They just had to make sure to have Lita change him back just before they set out and be back before the time limit was up.  
  
Kind of a really weird werewolf Cinderella thing.   
  
Twelve vargas was plenty of time to meet with Lotor. And, now that he had the time, James wondered at what point he'd stopped calling them “hours”. He'd been out in space so long he was starting to forget Earth words.  
  
He pulled out his phone and flipped through his gallery app, refreshing his memory on who the people in the pictures were. Not even a deca-pheob and he was already starting to forget home. His family. Space was messing with his head. He was from  _ Earth _ , not Kerberos. He was _ human _ , not an undercover Altean.  
  
Hands moved over his eyes and he reached up to gently grasp at them. “Hello, Keith.”  
  
“How'd you know it was me?” Keith asked, moving his hands and moving next to him instead, his ears shifting a bit. “I was super-quiet!”  
  
“You're the only Galra on-board that's not in the Blade of Mamora outfit.” James grinned. “Besides, you're wearing the ring.”  
  
Keith looked at his ring and blushed a bit. “Oh yeah. That oughta do it.”  
  
James took his hand and kissed his fingers. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Well, I'm  _ furry _ again.” Keith huffed.  
  
“Well, it's not all bad.” James gently rubbed at his ears. Keith flinched and then relaxed, leaning into his touch. “Next pheob is your birthday. Decided what you want yet?”  
  
“Let's just get through the next couple quintants.” Keith shrugged. “Make sure we don't die by Lotor's hands and I actually  _ live _ to be 20 deca-pheobs old.”  
  
“Hey, you know, when did we stop using  _ Earth _ words for this stuff?” James frowned a bit.  
  
“Earth? What's that? We're from Kerberos.” Keith said teasingly as he kissed his cheek. “We just...started lying so much we started believing it ourselves, I guess.”  
  
“Works to sell the lie, I suppose.” James turned to him. “Keeps Earth safe.”  
  
“Is it?” Keith frowned. “Sendak knows about Earth.  _ Honerva _ knows about Earth. Is it  _ really _ safe?”  
  
“As long as we keep the fight _ here _ , it is. We have a Blade outpost set up on Pluto, remember? We'll know as soon as something as small as a scout ship approaches Earth, and we'll send the fleet over to intervene.” James assured him. “Besides, so far Sendak's return is as rumored as Zarkon's survival. Neither of them have any actual physical basis, and we have Blades on the inside that will let us know when there  _ is _ proof of either.”  
  
He gently brushed a loose strand of hair behind Keith's ear. “Now...I think the bite mark on my neck is fading. Do you want to go fix that?”  
  
Keith grinned. “You bet I do.” He pulled him close and kissed him before pulling him out into the hallway.  
  
–  
  
“We're getting close to Swap Moon now.” Coran told them. “It should be alright to take an unarmed Pod from here.”  
  
“Alright.” James turned to the door to the bridge as Keith came in with Allura and Lita. “All set?”  
  
“For the next twelve vargas.” Keith nodded.  
  
“James, I wondered if I might be able to come along? I'm sure I could be of help to you.” Lita said sweetly.  
  
Lance frowned. “What? _ Seriously? _ No, we--”  
  
“Alright, but on one condition.” James walked over to Lita. “You have to use your shapeshifting abilities to hide your Altean heritage, just like Allura does. We wouldn't want anyone assuming we're all  _ Altean _ , after all.”  
  
“Wait, I thought we  _ wanted _ that...” Hunk frowned.  
  
“Of course.” Lita smiled, moving her hands over her face to change her ears and face to look “Kerberi”. “We wouldn't want  _ that _ .”  
  
Allura did the same, concealing her true identity.  
  
“Let's get going. Remember, I'm 'Griffin'.” James said as they all headed out.  
  
“Have fun!” Coran called, waving as they left.  
  
–  
  
“What if he's not even here?” Keith asked, sighing a bit as he walked hand-in-hand with James.  
  
“He's here, I contacted him before we left.” James assured him.  
  
Keith paused when they were passing the shop he got his ring from and looked at James. “You need one to match!”  
  
“Alright, but let's be quick.” James walked over with him.  
  
“Aren't we on a time schedule?!” Pidge asked, throwing her hands up.  
  
Keith picked out a gold, white and blue ring similar to his red, black and white one and showed it to James. “Well?”  
  
“It's beautiful.” James smiled. “I'll happily wear it.”  
  
“Just this.” Keith said, pulling out his pouch.  
  
After paying for it, Keith slipped it on James' finger and kissed him, and then they rejoined the others.  
  
“That was...adorable.” Lita said as they walked up to them. “Truly.”  
  
“I want a sparkly...” Allura pouted a bit.  
  
“Well, hey, why don't we go get you one?” Lance suggested.  
  
“Guys, seriously, can't this  _ wait _ ?” Pidge groaned.  
  
“I can get you one too, Pidge.” Lance said, looking at her.  
  
“We've spent enough time looking at jewelry. Lotor is waiting.” Pidge reminded them.  
  
“Alright, we'll come back.” James promised Allura.  
  
“Alright.” Allura nodded. “Let's move on, then.”  
  
“We'll have plenty of time to shop later.” Hunk assured her. “Oh, I gotta take you to Vrepit Sal's. Partly because I wanna check on him, and partly because the food is delicious.”  
  
They walked on into the food court and looked around at the tables set up. They spotted Lotor sitting with a crowd of other aliens, and when they approached he stood up and walked over to them.  
  
“Griffin, it's been far too long.” He said, and James shook the offered hand. “First of all, thank you for coming to meet me today. I understand that things have been... _ tense _ as of late.”  
  
“It is my hope that we can work on putting a stop to that.” James said with a smile.  
  
“Come, sit down.” Lotor motioned to a table next to theirs. “Might I know the names of your companions?”  
  
“Yours first.” James nodded.  
  
“Very well. This is Axca, Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti.” Lotor introduced them all in turn. “Your turn.”  
  
“This is--” James started, and Lotor looked up in surprise.  
  
“An Altean.” He breathed.  
  
James looked at at Lita, raising an eyebrow. She smiled slyly and hid the marking again. “Yes, she is Altean.” James looked at him. “Her name is Lita. And this is Allura.” He motioned her forward and Allura walked over to extend a hand to him.  
  
“Princess.” Lotor gently took her hand and kissed it. “I have heard the rumors, but they do not do your beauty justice.”  
  
“Oh my.” Allura blushed.  
  
“And these are Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk.” James said, gesturing to them all in turn.  
  
“Keef. Keet. KeeTH. Keith.” Lotor nodded, trying out the name. “Yes, we have met before. I just did not learn your name before.” He then looked at the others. “Pitch. Lance. Hunk.”  
  
“Close, it's 'Pidge'.” Pidge grinned.  
  
“I'll learn. It's a pleasure to meet all of you.” Lotor held out his hand and they all shook it in turn. “Now...if you have a less  _ populated _ location, we can have a proper discussion on our alliance.” He added quietly.  
  
“We'll have to blindfold you, just in—is that a  _ cat _ ?” Lance said, surprised as he looked at the cat sitting on Narti's shoulder.  
  
“Oh, yes. This is Kova.” Lotor said, reaching for the cat so it could climb into his arms.  
  
'Kova.' James thought. 'Honerva's first test subject.' He reached out to the cat and it looked at him warily before allowing him to pet it. “He's a cute one.”  
  
“Before we can take you to our Castle, we must be sure we can trust you.” Allura said softly. “Did you bring weapons?”  
  
“I did not, as agreed.” Lotor shook his head, then chuckled. “Well, aside from Kova's claws, but not much I can do about those.”  
  
“Just to be safe, we would like to ask that your companions wait in a separate room and supervised while we talk.” Allura said, nodding.   
  
Lotor nodded. “I understand. You do not want to risk any of them being a spy.”  
  
“It's good you understand. When you're ready, we should head out.” James told them.  
  
“Well, we've got food coming.” Ezor shrugged. “Can it wait a varga or two?”  
  
“You  _ did _ want to show me Vrepit Sal's.” Allura looked at Hunk.  
  
“And Lance wanted to buy Allura something sparkly.” Keith grinned.  
  
“We can wait a couple vargas. Get to know each other.” James nodded.  
  
Lotor smiled. “We thank you for your patience.”  
  
–  
  
While Allura, Hunk, Lance and Pidge wandered off, Lita, James and Keith stayed with Lotor. Lotor's companions also wandered off to do some shopping, saying they'd be back when the food had arrived. Lotor got up briefly to get them all drinks.  
  
“Tell me, Griffin,” Lotor said as he twirled his straw in his cup. “What do you know of the other Alteans?”  
  
“Honestly, nothing.” James admitted. “My memories go back as far as five deca-pheobs old, and I'd been living with my Kerberi parents by that point.”  
  
“But, you  _ can _ shapeshift?” Lotor asked.  
  
“Perhaps now is not the right time for that.” Lita chimed in. “Perhaps when we change destination, if he feels comfortable with showing his markings. After all, he's been in hiding for so long, on a strange planet, told he's one thing but feeling like he's another.”  
  
“Of course, I would never ask you to reveal yourself here.” Lotor assured him. “I just wondered if you knew anything about the missing Alteans. After all, my father for so long thought he'd wiped them out, but here you two stand before me.”  
  
James nodded. “Arriving at the Castle of Lions felt like coming home after a long trip. Maybe that's why I fought Sendak so fiercely to protect it.”  
  
Lotor glanced to the sides before leaning in. “Speaking of Sendak, The Witch found his cryo pod and is working on reviving him.”  
  
“What?” James breathed.  
  
“Yes. If he were to awaken, it would be trouble for  _ both _ of us, even if we _ didn't _ have an alliance.” Lotor nodded, then sat up. “Tell me about Kerberi. What were your parents like?”  
  
James relaxed a bit and talked about his parents, relieved to finally not be lying for a bit. Lotor and Lita listened closely as he spoke.  
  
“So, your father is in the Kerberi military force?” Lotor asked.  
  
“Yes, and my mother was until she had me. Now she would rather make wares to sell from home, she says it gives her more freedom.” James chuckled a bit.  
  
“They sound like wonderful people.” Lotor nodded. “I wonder, though, why they never told you of your birth parents?”  
  
“Isn't it obvious?” Lita asked. “They couldn't trust the Kerberi to know their true identity, but they left their child in their care – possibly while they led attacking Galra forces away. No offense, of course.”  
  
“No, I understand.” Lotor shook his head with a soft smile. “That's also why you hid your identity from the mall cameras.”  
  
“We're back!” Lance said as he walked over and sat down. Hunk set down some food and Ezor sat down with her own food, the other girls joining them. Pidge and Allura sat down as well, both wearing new dresses and jewelry.  
  
“What?” Pidge blushed. “I like to be pretty too, okay? And the leggings and dress went together.”  
  
“And the knee-high boots!” Lance added with a grin.  
  
“No one's judging you, Pidge.” Keith assured her.  
  
“Anyways, what'd we miss?” Lance asked.  
  
“Oh, just Griffin telling Lotor about the tragic tale of his birth parents leaving him with his Kerberi parents while they fled from the Galra.” Keith shrugged. “Nothing much.”  
  
“Aww, I missed the 'dramatic backstory' cut-scene!” Hunk sighed and passed out food to everyone. “Oh well. I'll ask another time, I guess.”  
  
“Cut-scene?” Lotor asked, confused.  
  
“It's a Kerberi thing.” Lance assured him as he took a bite of his food.  
  
“Are  _ we _ going to get to hear the cut-scene?” Ezor asked.

  
“Yeah, it's not very fair waiting until we're  _ gone _ to have it.” Zethrid pointed out.  
  
“I'll tell you later.” Lotor promised them. “Let's finish our food and then head for the Castle.”  
  
They dug into their food, and James couldn't help but notice Lita was staring at him thoughtfully

 

–  
  
They returned to their ships after they finished eating and flew towards the Castle of Lions, which was carefully concealed from view. There, Lotor was taken to the bridge while the Officers watched his companions in the lounge.   
  
“I thank you for trusting me with coming here.” Lotor said as they stepped onto the bridge. “I will not betray it.”  
  
“Let's hope not. We have Galra facilities here for you and your companions to make use of during your stay.” Coran said cheerfully. “I'll show you there after the meeting is done.”  
  
“Now that we're not somewhere so public, you told me that Sendak for sure is coming back?” James asked him.  
  
“Yes.” Lotor said grimly. “And we must act quickly if we intend to stop it. I know what lab he is being kept in, but it would be detrimental to my efforts to claim the Empire if I'm found attacking one of the witch's labs.”  
  
Allura looked a bit nervous. “Lotor...there's something you should know about the witch Haggar.”  
  
“What is it?” Lotor asked.  
  
“Her true name is Honerva.” Coran said softly. “She was driven mad by corrupted quintessence and became the person she is now.”  
  
“Honerva? You mean...?” Lotor paled.  
  
“Yes.” James nodded. “We thought it best we tell you this now, so we know for sure whether our Alliance will be affected by the knowledge.”  
  
“You think...” Lotor shook his head. “I will  _ not _ betray your trust for the woman that  _ used _ to be my mother. She has not been a mother to me my entire life, and I will  _ not _ falter because I found out she has turned into a monster. If  _ anything _ , it only gives me drive to _ free _ her by bringing her  _ death _ .”  
  
“Dramatic, but  _ nice _ .” Lance gave a thumbs-up. Lotor looked confused by the motion. “Okay, so I think we can trust him to not kill us in our sleep. Still, we can have one of the Officers guard him, right?”  
  
“Good idea. Is that alright with you?” James asked him.  
  
Lotor smiled. “I understand the need for security, Griffin.”  
  
“Good to hear. Coran, why don't you escort them to their rooms?” James said, looking at him.  
  
“Come this way, Prince Lotor.” Coran said, walking over to him.  
  
“We'll come visit you once you're settled in.” Allura said as Lotor was led out.  
  
“I hope, at that time, I can see your markings, Griffin?” Lotor asked as he walked out with Coran.  
  
James sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. “He's not going to give up until we sees them.”

  
“We could  _ draw _ them on!” Lance suggested.  
  
“He might want to see them be  _ revealed _ , though.” Hunk pointed out.  
  
“He wants proof that James is actually an Altean, and not fooling him.” Keith frowned. “Lita, do you know any illusion magic?”  
  
“I can only shapeshift  _ myself _ .” Lita shook her head. “However, I've been thinking,. James, how much of that story was true?”  
  
“Uhm...I can only remember back to when I was 5 deca-pheobs old.” James said, frowning thoughtfully. “The rest was sensational fabrication that you contributed a  _ lot _ to.”  
  
“And the feeling of coming home?” Lita asked.  
  
“Honestly, I just felt confused when I arrived. Confused and concerned.” James admitted.  
  
“Well, even so, it's possible that you  _ could _ be Altean.” Lita hummed.  
  
“What?” Allura looked surprised.  
  
“How?” Lance asked.  
  
“Well, he doesn't remember the first five deca-pheobs of his life. The only way to know for sure, though, is to allow me to check.” Lita reached out and placed her hand on James' shoulder. “Will you allow it?”  
  
“I...I don't know.” James frowned.  
  
“You said so  _ yourself _ , he _ won't _ give up until he  _ sees _ them. And, while I can _ draw out _ Keith's Galra DNA, I can't make him into something he's  _ not _ .” Lita reasoned. “ _ How _ can I make you _ look  _ Altean if you are _ not  _ Altean?”  
  
“James...” Allura walked over to him. “Why don't you try it? After all, it wouldn't hurt to find out if you are and, if you aren't, we'll figure something else out.”  
  
“Man, should we  _ all _ get tested for alien DNA?” Lance asked.  
  
“Wouldn't hurt!” Lita said cheerfully.  
  
“Really? It  _ wouldn't _ ? At  _ all _ ?” Keith raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
“Not just to  _ check _ , no.” Lita grinned completely unapologetically. “Just to change.”  
  
“And how far back does the scan go?” Pidge asked.  
  
“DNA is never completely erased. There's always a signature somewhere, especially between worlds. If you  _ do _ turn up as, as you put it, 'alien', you  _ may _ be able to unlock powers you didn't have before.” Lita said honestly.  
  
“Let's do it.” Lance grinned. “I'm kind of excited!”  
  
“Sure, why not?” Hunk shrugged. “I mean, I'm kind of hoping _ I'm _ all Earth, but it might be fun.”  
  
“Okay.” Pidge shrugged. “We getting Shiro into this? And the others?”  
  
“Perhaps later. Let's focus on the Paladins for now.” Allura spoke up. “After all, we don't want Lotor to find out and ask why everyone is suddenly getting DNA scans...if he even knows what those are.”  
  
“He probably does, the Galra use them to confirm half-breeds.” Keith shrugged. “Thace told me.”  
  
“Well, then. Shall we go to the lab and get started?” Lita asked sweetly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is he? Isn't he? James has never actually had reason to question his...Earthling DNA, before.


	38. 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Lita to figure out if these Earthlings are truly Earthlings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> ((A/N: Another chapter not exclusively from James' POV!))

Lita set up the cot in the lab and turned to the door. “Now then, we are doing this one at a time. Who's first?”  
  
James looked uncomfortable, but stepped inside. “May as well...get it over with.”  
  
“For privacy, I ask that the rest wait outside the room.” Lita said, walking over to close the door. “Take off your shirt and lie on the bed, James.”  
  
“Do I have to take off my shirt?” James frowned.  
  
“It's easier to reach your core.” Lita said casually.  
  
“Yeah, sure. Just admit you're a pervert.” James sighed and took off his overshirt, but left his other shirt on. “This good enough?”  
  
“It might be a tad difficult, but very well.” She walked over and placed one hand on his head and the other on his torso, just under his chest. “Relax your body and clear your mind. Allow me into your quintessence.”  
  
James swallowed nervously, but tried to do as she said. Keyword being tried. He had too many throughts in his head.   
  
What if it turned out it was true? What if his lie had been an actual truth the whole time? What did that mean for his parents? Were they secretly Alteans? Or actually just Earthlings that took him in? What happened to his _ true _ parents, in that case?   
  
“ _ James. _ ” Lita said with an annoyed tone. “I said to  _ clear your mind _ .”  
  
“...Right. Sorry.” James took a deep breath and then released it before closing his eyes and emptying his mind.  
  
“Much better.” She said as she started to focus. “Hmm....ah....yes....that is...well, there's no doubt.” She moved the hand on top of his head down to his face, her fingers splayed out as she moved her glowing hand over his face. “Yes.” She stepped back. “Alright, we're done.”  
  
James opened his eyes and look at her. “What...what does my DNA say?”  
  
“You are an Altean.” She reached out and stroked his cheek. “I'll teach you how to shapeshift again. You seem to have forgotten after changing into this current form.”  
  
James's lips felt dry, and he slowly sat up before looking down at the floor. “An Altean...what about my parents? The ones that raised me?”  
  
“Well, I don't know  _ that _ unless I check them. For now, we assume they're Earthlings and you were raised by them.” Lita placed her hand on his shoulder. “Do you want to try shapeshifting now, or after the others have been scanned?”  
  
“I-I'll wait.” James said nervously. “Just...just a bit longer. And, let's not tell them yet. We can...announce all the results after.”  
  
“Very well. Then, send in the Blue Paladin next.”  
  
James got up and walked out of the room. Lance came in after, looking confused.  
  
“So...what's the deal? Is he, or isn't he?” Lance asked.  
  
“After I have finished scanning everyone, I will reveal to all of you the results. Which means you must keep it secret until we are done.” Lita gestured to the cot. “Take off your shirt and lie down.”  
  
“Take off my shirt? Are you  _ flirting _ with me?” Lance asked, scandalized.  
  
“You and James  _ both _ ...Do you ask your  _ Earth doctors _ this?” She pinched the bridge of her nose.  
  
“Alright, alright.” Lance grinned and took off his jacket and t-shirt before laying down. “Doctor, doctor, give me the news.”  
  
“I think  _ you're _ flirting with  _ me _ .” Lita raised an eyebrow before walking over to placed her hands on his head and just under his chest. “Clear your mind, and relax your body.”  
  
“Whatever you say.” Lance winked at her before closing his eyes and relaxing.   
  
Lita smirked a bit. If she wasn't concerned about being locked up again, she might get a little  _ frisky _ with the boy. However, now was not the time. She closed her eyes and focused, digging into his quintessence.   
  
And she was  _ very _ surprised by what she found there. “...Nalquod.”  
  
“What?” Lance opened one eye.  
  
“You have... _ Nalquod _ in your DNA.” Lita said, looking a little stunned.  
  
“Uh...is that an alien?” Lance asked.  
  
Lita cleared her throat. “Send in the next one, and don't tell anyone what I told you.”  
  
“Wait, what does that  _ mean _ ?” Lance asked as he put his shirts back on.  
  
“James wants to wait, we will wait. Send in the Yellow Paladin.” Lita ordered.  
  
“Uh, okay.” Lance shrugged and walked out. “Hunk, your turn.”  
  
Hunk walked in, looking at the door nervously. “So...what do I have to do?”  
  
“Take off your shirt and lie down.” Lita gestured to the bed.  
  
Hunk nodded and took off his shirt before laying down. “So, are you going to use a stethoscope or something?”  
  
“No, I'm not going to use any Earth tools.” Lita said, placing her hands on his head and torso. “And, thank you for not questioning the order.”  
  
“It's pretty standard check-up procedure. Now, if you asked me to take off my _ pants _ ,  _ then _ I'd be concerned.” Hunk admitted.  
  
“Well, I don't need those off.” Lita assured him. “Relax, and clear your mind. Let me into your quintessence.”  
  
“Do Earthlings  _ have _ quintessence?” Hunk asked.  
  
“ _ Everything _ has quintessence, dear. Every living thing.” Lita replied. “Now, relax and clear your mind.”  
  
Hunk closed his eyes and let out a soft breath as she placed her hands on his head and torso. She focused and closed her eyes, digging into his quintessence. “Hmmm...well, you may be relieved. You are completely Earthling.” She stepped back so he could get up.  
  
“Oh, phew. I'm not sure  _ what _ would do if I turned out to have alien DNA in me. I mean, nothing against aliens--”  
  
“Please, stop calling us that.” Lita said, cutting him off.  
  
“Oh, uh...sorry.” Hunk pulled his shirt back on. “I guess it's Pidge's turn?”  
  
“Yes.” Lita nodded tersely.  
  
“Sorry if I upset you.” Hunk got up and headed for the door, walking out.   
  
A bit later, Pidge came in and shut the door behind her.  
  
“Ah, Katie.” Lita greeted.  
  
“It's Pidge.” She walked over and stood by the bed. “So, what do you need me to do?”  
  
“Remove your shirt and lie down.” Lita gestured to the bed.  
  
“Uh...can I have something to cover up?” Pidge blushed.  
  
“There's only us two in this room, Katie.” Lita said, raising an eyebrow. “Come now, let's not spend more time than we need to.”  
  
Pidge sighed and took off her dress, revealing the camisole underneath. “Is this enough?”  
  
“Quite.” Lita nodded.  
  
Pidge laid down on the cot and looked at her. “...So...it's not going to hurt, right?”  
  
“Not in the slightest.” Lita assured her.  
  
“Okay.” Pidge nodded and took off her glasses.  
  
“Do you even  _ need _ those?” Lita asked. “You don't wear them when you're in armor.”  
  
“...They were my brother's.” Pidge said, glancing away.  
  
“Your brother that is now here on the ship with us?” Lita asked. “You do not need to use them, nor do you need to wear them in his memory.”  
  
“Yeah, and I don't need to go by 'Pidge Gunderson' anymore, either. I still do it.” Pidge closed her eyes. “Let's get this done and over with.”  
  
“Very well.” She placed her hands on Pidge's head and just under her chest. “Relax and clear your mind.”  
  
“Alright.” Pidge closed her eyes and breathed in and out steadily, doing as she asked.  
  
Lita closed her eyes and focused, digging into her quintessence. “Hmm...let's see here...Alright.” She pulled her hands away. “All done.”  
  
“So...?” Pidge sat up.  
  
“All Earthling. Call everyone else in and we'll share all the results.” Lita smiled.  
  
Pidge pulled her dress back on and adjusted it. “Okay.” She walked over to the door and opened it. “Lita says we're ready to hear the results.”  
  
“Oh,  _ finally _ . I'm so quiznaking _ confused _ by what she told me.” Lance said as they all walked in.  
  
“What did she tell you” Allura asked.  
  
“I said he has Nalquod in his DNA.” Lita explained. “As in, at some point in his world's history, a Nalquod showed up and had a child with one of the locals.”  
  
“What's a Nalquod?” Hunk asked.  
  
“...Wasn't one of the previous Paladins a Nalquod? The previous  _ Blue Paladin _ ?” James asked.  
  
“Oh!” Allura gasped. “Blaytz!”  
  
“Wait, I'm  _ related _ to one of the old Paladins?” Lance asked.  
  
“It's distant, but you could probably harness some of his powers if I were to bring it out.” Lita offered.  
  
“I, uh...I dunno about that.” Lance said nervously.  
  
“Okay, so,  _ Lance _ is part-Nalquod,  _ Keith _ is half-Galra, what about the rest of them?” Allura asked.  
  
“Katie and Hunk are both Earthlings, through and through. James, there is nothing but Altean in you.” Lita turned to him.  
  
Allura gasped, her eyes lighting up. “Really?”  
  
Hunk and Pidge high-fived.  
  
“So...how come he doesn't let his markings slip like Keith did his Galra traits?” Lance asked.  
  
“It's a lot harder for a half-breed to hide their Galra traits. For an Altean, well, I suspect he was told once to never remove it and he's simply forgotten  _ how _ to remove the disguise. And our disguises are harder to shake off.” Lita explained.  
  
“So...I'm actually...” James pursed his lips. “...Well...I guess I better learn how to show my markings.”  
  
“I can teach you.” Lita assured him. “I can teach you everything you need to know about being Altean. And Allura can assist.”  
  
“You already have the language down pretty good. You did pick up on it faster than I did.” Pidge said encouragingly.  
  
“So...” Lance looked at Keith. “You're a  _ cat _ ...I'm a _ fish _ ...maybe  _ that's _ why we took so long to get along?”  
  
Keith shrugged. “I assumed we just butted heads because we butted heads.”  
  
“Funny enough, it was an Altean to get you two to make peace!” Hunk said with a laugh.  
  
“Wow, just like in the old days!” Pidge grinned.  
  
“Let's hope history doesn't repeat itself further.” Allura said grimly.  
  
“Don't worry, I'm  _ not _ becoming a quintessence-zombie.” Keith assured her.  
  
“That's a relief.” James chuckled. “I'd hate to have to fight you. So, uh...we should...work on helping me figure out my...powers, I guess.”  
  
“Oh, that's simple.” Allura smiled and walked over to take his hands with hers. “Here, just focus on yourself. On your appearance. Now, just...imagine it washing away, like makeup in the ocean.”  
  
“That's a little weird.” James frowned.  
  
“It might help to guide it along.” She moved his hands up to his head. “Just focus...and imagine yourself taking off a mask.”  
  
“O...kay.” He closed his eyes and focused as Allura guided his hands from the front of his face to the back of his head. Then she let out a soft gasp and he slowly opened his eyes. “...What?”  
  
“They're  _ orange _ !” Allura said with delight. “And your ears are  _ much  _ nicer this way.”  
  
“It...it worked?” James asked.  
  
  
  
“The markings come in orange?” Pidge asked.  
  
“They come in  _ all  _ colors.” Lita said with a smile. “She's right, you look  _ much _ better with the pointed ears.”  
  
“Guys, come on, let him get a mirror or something.” Keith said.  
  
James pulled out his cell-phone and turned on the camera, changing it to selfie mood. “...I...this is...”  
  
Allura was practically bursting with excitement as James reached up to touch his markings and turned his head from side to side to look at his ears. “You're an Altean! An actual Altean! It's not just a facade!”  
  
“I should've  _ known _ you'd be an alien. Your beauty is really  _ out of this world _ .” Lance said, doing finger-guns.  
  
“...So are you.” Pidge said, looking at Lance.  
  
“Yeah, but I'm part-Blaytz, which was ten-thousand years ago. James is just straight Altean.” Lance shrugged.  
  
“He's not  _ straight _ anything.” Keith rolled his eyes. “But, yeah, he's Altean. This means we don't have to worry about him being exposed as an Earthling. Oh, man, Sendak's gonna be shocked to find out! He was  _ so sure _ James was from Earth!”  
  
“Shiro's gonna be shocked, too. This is worse than when we told him we've known each other since middle school.” James chuckled and then used one hand to hold the phone while the other moved over his face and ears to change back into Earthling features.  
  
“Why don't you just leave them off?” Allura asked.  
  
“We told Lotor that I've been concealing it. It doesn't make sense for me to suddenly start walking around with my ears and markings visible right after he arrives.” James told her. “No, if he wants to see them, he'll see them, but only for a bit.”  
  
“Oh, very well.” Allura sighed.  
  
James turned his phone off and slipped it into his pocket. “Let's go visit Lotor. Actually, let's just call everyone for a meeting in the lounge. May as well tell everyone at once. That way I don't have to keep...changing.”  
  
“Alright.” Allura nodded and went to the intercom. “Would everyone please gather in the lounge? Everyone, please gather in the lounge.”  
  
Keith walked forward and wrapped his arms around James. “I can tell you're frightened and confused. Me too, honestly, about my own heritage. But, we can work through it. Just like everything else.”  
  
James smiled and rubbed his head. “Yeah, it's something to get used to.”  
  
“So, you have shapeshifting, I wonder what cool powers I have?” Lance said with wonder.  
  
“Well...Blaytz could control water, and had the ability to...change form.” Allura said thoughtfully. “Perhaps Lita could help you access those.”   
  
“Let's get to the lounge.” James told them all.  
  
–  
  
“What's up?” Ezor asked once they'd all been gathered. Keith noticed Thace standing near the back of the room, pointedly out of Lotor's field of vision.   
  
“There's something you all should know..” James said, stepping forward. “Shiro, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was afraid to reveal myself for the longest time.” He felt a bit bad lying to him. “I'm...actually an Altean.” He moved his hands up to discard his Earthling disguise...it felt so  _ weird _ thinking that. “I  _ know  _ I told you I was just making the Galra  _ think _ was was, but...I actually am.”  
  
Shiro's eyes widened. “You...what...Altean?  _ Really _ ? But...what about your parents? Are they  _ also... _ ?”  
  
“No. My true parents disappeared before I can remember.” James shook his head. “And I never revealed myself to them.”  
  
“Well, you're very brave for revealing yourself to us now.” Lotor said, walking forward and reaching up. “May I touch them?”  
  
James glanced at Allura, who nodded. “Alright.”  
  
Lotor gently stroked his markings with his thumbs and James felt a shiver run through his body. He hoped it wasn't noticeable. “Your markings are beautiful. As are your ears. I thank you for trusting me with your true identity, Griffin.”  
  
James nodded. “I feel more comfortable in my disguise, though. Being like this feels so...exposed.”  
  
“And yet, being like this and exposing yourself  _ might _ damage morale for the Galra Empire.” Lotor said thoughtfully, reaching up to run his fingers through James' hair. “After all, they have been for deca-pheobs gloating about wiping out the Alteans. And, well, I'm half-Galra, and Allura and Coran were both in ccyo-pods, but  _ you _ are born deca-pheobs after the Alteans were supposedly wiped out.” He paused and looked at Lita. “What about you?”  
  
“Me? Oh, _ I'm _ from another reality.” Lita giggled. “But, please, go on about how Griffin can single-handedly ruin morale by showing them for  _ sure _ that he's Altean. _ Especially  _ since Sendak thinks he's from Kerberos' system.”  
  
“Yes.” Lotor looked back at Griffin. “You are  _ living proof _ that Alteans survived the purge. Living proof that they not only missed some, but that  _ they are fighting back _ . Why, if you show yourself, other Alteans may come to join your cause! You've had a fleet wearing Altean armor with creatures from all sorts of planets, but the Black Paladin is a  _ True Altean _ . Oh, it will boil their blood  _ so _ much.”  
  
“Even more than having a half-Galra on the throne.” Ezor said with a grin. “ _ Serious _ pride damage. An  _ Altean _ is flying Emperor Zarkon's Black Lion. A  _ supposedly extinct _ Altean.”  
  
James glanced to the side. “I...could I...have a moment?”  
  
“Of course.” Lotor stepped back and then watched as James left the room, Keith trailing after him.  
  
–  
  
“Ohhh, this is worse than when the Garrison asked if I wanted to be their  _ poster boy _ . 'Asked' being an understatement, it was more of an  _ aggressive suggestion _ .” James ran his hands over his face.  
  
Keith laughed. “Yeah, you're already the top academic student since we were in middle school, the teacher's pet, the golden boy, the Garrison's Poster Boy,  _ and _ the Black Paladin,  _ and _ you got  _ me _ in your bed, wearing your _ ring _ . How could you possibly handle being  _ any more _ the center of attention?”  
  
James looked up at him. “You're teasing me.”  
  
“I am.” Keith knelt down. “Look, they're right. The Galra think they're all-powerful, and Sendak was  _ pretty _ upset when he thought there was an Altean alive that hadn't been put in a cryo-pod. He was probably there when the Alteans were hunted down, so finding out that some escaped his grasp must've pissed him off. I'm pretty sure he was  _ relieved _ when you found out you were from Earth.”  
  
James smirked a bit. “Well, then if he's coming back, let's let him come back to a horror story. The Alteans are alive and kicking. And, Lotor's right. We might be able to get more Alteans to come to the Castle. And...maybe it's about time they learned they're getting their butts kicked by a half-Galra in Red armor.” He pulled Keith close and kissed him. “No more hiding, for either of us.”  
  
“It's a new day.” Keith grinned. “No more hiding.”  
  
“Let's go back to the others.” James gently nudged him off. “We'll celebrate our 'coming out' later.”  
  
“Didn't we _ already _ do that?” Keith asked teasingly.  
  
James laughed and led him along. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still something to reveal...


	39. 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more to reveal, and then a party to prepare! Lance and James come to terms with their heritages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

James and Keith walked back into the lounge and Keith leaned on James a bit as he stood in front of Lotor. “Your idea's a good one. But, I'm not the _only_ proof that they failed. We are standing with Nalquod royalty.” James told him.  
  
“Nalquod?” Lotor looked around. “What? Where?”  
  
Lita looked at Lance. “Lance here is a direct descendant of Blaytz, King of Nalquod. He took the Blue Lion to their home-planet and settled down there, filling the gene pool with his DNA until Lance and his family were born.”  
  
Lotor looked at Lance in surprise. “He...doesn't _look_ like a Nalquod.”  
  
“It's distant enough he looks completely Kerberi.” Lita nodded. “However, with my Altean magic, I can draw out his DNA and give him the abilities of his forefather.”  
  
“Well, then that would _certainly_ upset the Galra Empire.” Lotor chuckled. “Sendak wouldn't have the confidence and respect from the others, because he's the only one alive from back then, aside from Honerva and myself, and so the blame for failure to wipe out the hated Nalquods would lie with him.” He walked over to Lance and looked at him thoughtfully. “And wouldn't it just _infuriate_ him to learn that Zarkon's son has befriended the descendant of Blaytz?”  
  
Lance grinned. “I'd like to be your friend, yeah.”  
  
“An Altean, a Nalquod, and a half-Galra, all in hiding...until now.” James looked at Keith. “Keith and I have decided to stop hiding who we really are. Keith has been using Altean magic to conceal his true form after his appearance changed to look more Galran. It's time we showed the Galra just what they keep losing to.”  
  
“We'll ensure that all your rivals are beaten down, and then _you_ , born of an Altean and a Galra, will take the throne and bring peace to the universe.” Allura said, walking over and taking Lotor's hands.  
  
“Perhaps...I would have an Empress at that time?” Lotor purred.  
  
Allura blushed and pulled back. “Uhm...let's...focus on bringing peace to the universe, first.”  
  
“Very well.” Lotor chuckled.  
  
Shiro looked at James and Lance, his jaw dropped. “I...what...so... _t_ _his_ _whole time_...why am I the last to know this stuff?”  
  
“To be fair, _I_ didn't know until about a varga ago.” Lance said with a grin and a shrug.  
  
“You know, we should celebrate. Let's have a party!” Hunk suggested.  
  
“Ohh, I _love_ parties!” Ezor said eagerly.  
  
“Got any hard stuff?” Zethrid asked.  
  
“We _might_ have some.” Coran said thoughtfully.  
  
“Don't drink _too_ much, we _are_ still in a war.” James said, raising an eyebrow. “I want you to be able to get up and fly your ships tomorrow if you have to.”  
  
“Same old James.” Lance chuckled.  
  
“'James'?” Lotor looked at him.  
  
“My name is James Griffin.” James explained. “I go by both names, I thought you'd prefer the other one.”  
  
“I like both, honestly.” Lotor smiled. “Perhaps, tonight, I can show you _how_ _much_ I like them?”  
  
Keith frowned. “Get your _own_ Mate, this one's taken.” He wrapped his arms around James' waist.  
  
“Very well.” Lotor stepped back, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. “But, _do_ let me know if you feel like sharing your bed.”  
  
“So, _are_ we holding a party?” Lance asked.  
  
“I'll get started on cooking!” Hunk got up and left the room. Coran walked after him.  
  
“Oh, I'll help!” Ezor got up and skipped after them.  
  
“...What's the drinking age in space?” Lance asked.  
  
–  
  
“I figured we could get this done while you were still sober.” Lita said, leading Lance to the cot.  
  
“I can't _believe_ there's no set drinking age in space.” Lance said as he sat down on the cot. “So...is _this_ going to hurt?”  
  
“If it's anything like mine, _yes_.” Keith frowned a bit.  
  
“Allura and I will make sure she doesn't hurt you. Well, more than the procedure _normally_ would, anyway.” James assured him.  
  
“Would you like to try assisting?” Lita asked James. “This can be part of your training.”  
  
“I don't know anything about quintessence.” James frowned.  
  
“You don't need to. Just focus on _my_ energy.” Lita said. “Allura, you do the same. It may be less painful if I have assistance.”  
  
Keith shifted a bit. “So...is he going to physically change, too?”  
  
“It's unknown _what_ bringing out his Nalquod DNA will do.” Lita admitted. “He may look the same, or he may greatly resemble a Nalquod.”  
  
“If you could _not_ change my handsome looks, that'd be great.” Lance spoke up.  
  
“We'll try.” Lita said with a smile. “Shirt off, please.”  
  
“Shiro seemed pretty freaked out.” Lance sighed. “Now I know what _you_ went through when you found out you were half-Galra.”  
  
“Hey, at least you're royalty.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“That's true. I always _knew_ I was regal.” Lance said dramatically.  
  
“Hey, Your Highness, take off your shirt before I _rip_ it off. I need access to your _skin_.” Lita said impatiently.  
  
“Whoa, uh, wow.” Lance laughed nervously and took off his shirts. “No need to get rough.”  
  
“Then, comply.” Lita said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Lance laid down, looking a bit nervous. “So...what kind of changes should I expect? I mean, he was a handsome guy, but I _like_...you know...my _round ears_.”  
  
“Apparently, so did Blaytz.” Allura said, and the others chuckled at that.  
  
“Was _that_ a _dirty joke_? Aww, she's _learning_!” Lita exclaimed adoringly.  
  
Allura blushed.  
  
“We'll do our best to retain your adorable features.” Lita assured Lance. “Now, let's begin. Allura, place your hand on his head. James, place your hand on his chest. I'll do the rest, I just need his core points secure.”  
  
“I don't know what I'm doing, but okay.” James placed his hand on Lance's chest. Lita adjusted his hand a bit, then watched as Allura placed her hand on Lance's head.  
  
“What can _I_ do to help?” Keith asked.  
  
“Why don't you go keep Lotor company, pretty kitty?” Lita suggested. “After all, we don't need three Paladins in here.”  
  
Keith sighed. ”Do I _have_ to?”  
  
“Keith,” James looked at him, “please do as she asks.”  
  
“Alright.” Keith nodded and walked over to kiss his cheek before walking for the door. He suddenly froze up and cried out, holding his head. “Aaagh!”  
  
“Has it already been twelve vargas?” Allura asked with concern.  
  
James left Lance's side and walked over to kneel next to him. Keith whimpered and clung to him as his body reverted back to the more Galran features. James made soft soothing sounds and gently kissed him over and over to try and help him through it. Once it was finally done, he held him a bit longer before helping him shakily get up.  
  
“Do you want me to call Thace to help you, until you feel steady enough?” James asked.  
  
“I'm okay.” Keith shook his head. “You should get back to helping Lance unlock his Nalquod DNA.” He smiled and reached up to stroke James' cheek, his fingers brushing against the Altean marking. “I can't believe I never got you to show these.”  
  
“ _I_ still can't believe I even _have_ them.” James admitted.  
  
Keith kissed him sweetly and then walked to the door. “See you at the party.” He winked and walked out.  
  
James sighed softly and walked over to rejoin the others. He was going to need a long rest after all _this_.  
  
–  
  
“So...how does it look?” Lance asked nervously.  
  
“Well, your hair is blue now.” James said, pulling out his phone and turning on the selfie setting of the camera. “And you have gills on your neck, but otherwise there isn't _too_ much different.”  
  
“Teeth.” Lita corrected him.  
  
“Oh yeah, your teeth are sharper.” James nodded as Lance gave a big grin to see for himself.  
  
“That's...kind of hot.” Lance said. “What else?”  
  
“Well, if you'll look down at your body, your darker skin is framed by a blue border, and...” Allura cleared her throat. “I'm _not_ checking the _other_ thing Lita said.”  
  
“ _What_ other thing?” Lance asked.  
  
“Lance, what do you know about sharks?” James asked him. “In particular, their reproductive organs?”  
  
Lance blinked slowly, then his face went pink. “Uhh...you mean...” He checked in his pants, which were looking a little _tight_ now. “Hoooooooly!”  
  
“You're going to need new clothes.” James chuckled.  
  
“Can I...uhm...Allura, could you step out for a bit?” Lance asked. “And Lita? Just...ladies, please step out?”  
  
“Alright. Although, I wouldn't mind the _show_ , if you're going to strip down.” Lita winked at him. Allura made an infuriated noise and pulled her out, closing the door behind them.  
  
“So...what's this on top of my head?” Lance asked, reaching up to the antenna-like objects coming from his head.  
  
“A trait of the Nalquod. You've seen Blaytz's picture.” James shrugged. “Do you want me to turn around?”  
  
“I wonder if I also have a _tail_?” Lance said as he got up and started to take off the rest of his clothes, looking over his shoulder. “My back's blue. And there _is_ a tail, but it's small.”  
  
“Lita says it'll grow when you unlock the 'second form'.” James nodded.  
  
“Do I look okay?” Lance looked at him. “Are my ears still round?”  
  
“Yes, your ears are round.” James assured him.  
  
Lance looked himself over thoughtfully. “I bet I don't need a helmet in water anymore.”  
  
“Yeah, probably not.” James chuckled. “Want me to go get Blaytz' robe for you?”  
  
“Uhm...I'll get it, I'm just...looking myself over.” He looked at James. “This doesn't bother you at all? Seeing me like this?”  
  
“I've been in locker rooms.” James assured him. “Besides, I have to make sure you're okay.”  
  
“My hair seems...curlier.” Lance said, messing with it. “And maybe longer?” He then looked at his hands. “Huh...clawed fingers.” He looked down. “Clawed toes, too.” He ran his hands down his body. “Quiznak, my skin is so _smooth_.”  
  
He looked at James. “Will my...my family _recognize me_ when we get back?”  
  
James walked over and placed his hand on Lance's cheek. “You still have the same face, Lance. You've just had a few additions, that's all.”  
  
“Haha, 'additions'.” Lance looked down. “Holy shit...”  
  
The door opened and they looked over to see Coran had joined them. “I shut off the cameras in the lab during the procedure, but Allura told me you were done. I...thoguht you mgiht want these.” He carried a bundle of clothes. “I resized them for you...he was...considerably bigger. But, they're royal garb of Nalquod. You should wear them. James, I've prepared some Altean clothes for you, if you want to wear them. They're in your room.”  
  
“Thank you.” James said as Lance accepted the Nalquod clothes.  
  
“I understand that this must be overwhelming for you both.” Coran said as Lance started to get dressed. “But...if I can be of any help, do let me know.”  
  
“Well...you can start by helping me get dressed?” Lance said with a nervous grin.  
  
Coran smiled and walked closer to help Lance with the new clothes.  
  
“Do you want me to stay, or can I meet you at the party?” James asked, looking towards the door.  
  
“Hey, do you think the brown hair is part of your disguise?” Lance asked curiously.  
  
“No. I...removed every last bit of my...disguise. The brown hair is natural.” James assured him.  
  
“Why didn't _I_ keep my brown hair?” Lance asked.  
  
James shrugged and Coran smiled. “Well, brown isn't really a Nalquod color.” Coran explained. “Especially in the royal family. In fact, it's very rare even in the common lines to have brown.”  
  
“Good bye, brown hair.” Lance sighed. “I'm getting my hair cut, though. Long hair doesn't suit me, and you just _know_ Matt's gonna say something. By the way, did you see his _face_ when we revealed ourselves?” He grinned.  
  
“His _jaw_ was on the _floor_.” James laughed a bit.  
  
Lance nodded, reaching up to run his hands through his hair. “This is _still weird_.”  
  
“I bet. At least _your_ _eyes_ are the same.” James chuckled. “ _I've_ got pink pupils!”  
  
“The _horror_!” Lance laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to party!


	40. 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their new forms and identities come some bold new plans from Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

Allura turned to look over as Coran came in with Lance and James, who had changed their clothes. “Oh!” She gasped. “Altean clothes...and...those are Blaytz's...”  
  
“Yeah.” Lance grinned. “It was Coran's idea. How do I look?” He struck a pose and winked.  
  
“You are.... _ very much _ like your ancestor.” Allura said, looking like she was trying to decide whether to laugh or groan.  
  
Lotor got up and walked over to look at them. “These clothes suit you, James. And yours looks nice as well, Lance.”  
  
“Thank you.” James nodded. “I hope you and Keith have been getting along?”  
  
Lotor looked over at Keith, who was laughing at something Ezor said. “We seem to have moved past the hissing.”  
  
“That's good.” Lance laughed. “Hey, Hunk! Pidge!” He walked over to them. “Check me  _ out _ !”  
  
“Oh my gosh, you're  _ blue _ !” Pidge cried while Hunk gasped dramatically.  
  
“Won't you get  _ cold  _ in that?” Hunk asked worriedly.  
  
“Actually, it's surprisingly warm.” Lance shook his head.  
  
James smiled a bit, then looked at Allura. “What? You look like you have something on your mind.”  
  
“Oh, I...I just...” Allura played with her hair a bit. “I'm just...so happy to learn that there are other Alteans out there. That we weren't all killed. And to have Blaytz's descendant also here, it's...I wish Father could see this.”  
  
“He  _ does _ see it, though  _ our _ eyes.” Coran smiled.  
  
Shiro walked over to them, Adam trailing behind. “Oh, wow. Now you  _ really _ look Altean.”  
  
“Thanks.” James grinned.  
  
“It looks good.” Adam nodded. “And I'd tell Lance to close his shirt, but I don't think he has one.”  
  
“Nalquod fashion.” James shrugged.  
  
“Well, let's go sit down and enjoy the party.” Lotor suggested. “And, I have something I want to discuss with you, James.”  
  
“What is it?” James asked as they walked to the couches.  
  
“It just figures he'd be  _ royalty _ .” Jason commented as they passed them. “He's  _ always _ been so full of himself.”  
  
Kenneth signed something in reply and Jason laughed.  
  
Lita looked up from where she was sitting near Keith as they approached them. “Oh, you've changed your clothes, James. Now you look like a full-fledged Altean.”  
  
James smiled a bit and sat down next to Keith. “Thank you.”  
  
Keith turned to look at him, having just realized they were in the room with him now. “Whoa, new clothes.”  
  
“Lance has some new stuff, too.” James looked over. “Lance!”  
  
Lance looked over. “Yeah?”

 

“Holy Hell, he's  _ blue _ .” Keith breathed.  
  
“Says the purple guy.” James nudged him teasingly.  
  
“I didn't  _ not _ expect the blue.” Keith admitted. “Looks good, though!”  
  
Lance walked over and leaned on the back of the couch. “Yeah? Like what you see?”  
  
“Oh, wow, shirt. Or rather, lack of one.” Keith blushed.  
  
“I  _ know _ , doesn't he get  _ cold _ ?” Pidge asked as she and Hunk joined them.  
  
“Well, since you're all over here now, I think I should tell you of my plan.” Lotor said, chuckling a bit in amusement.  
  
“What plan?” Allura asked.  
  
“You've all come a long with the army, but there's still more to do. Especially now that you've found out you're actually an Altean, and Lance here is from Nalquod.” Lotor looked at him. “It's time to go public. Hold interviews, hold recruitment rallies. Make yourself visible to any Alteans – or Nalquod – in hiding. Make a statement to the Galra Empire.”  
  
“If we do this, we'll be painting a target on ourselves.” James told him. “Are you with us?”  
  
Lotor smiled and took James' hand with his. “To the end. After all, your plan is to get me on the throne. To do that, first we must make sure that there's distrust in Sendak and Hag—Hon...my mother.”   
  
James nodded. “We need to weaken the Empire. Spread discontent, make them question their own strength by enlisting the oppressed.”  
  
“Well, then why don't we enlist the half-Galra?” Keith asked. “I mean, the goal  _ is _ to put one on the throne. And who knows what secrets those slaves have learned? I can take a team and focus on freeing them, and we can _ train _ them to fight back.”  
  
“Excellent idea!” Lotor looked at him. “Take my Generals for your team. I'd go with you, but--”  
  
“Out of the question, that's like letting Allura go into battle. You don't use your most important piece as a pawn.” James shook his head.  
  
“Yes, I was about to say that.” Lotor smiled.  
  
“Before that, though, we must do interviews. Keith, I can get you something more Galran to wear, and arrange for you three to do a broadcast that will reach across the universe.” Lotor said, nodding firmly.  
  
“What about Hunk and Pidge?” Lance asked.  
  
“Ah, we'll do tech work!” Pidge said cheerfully.  
  
“I'm not much of a public speaker.” Hunk admitted.  
  
“If you're sure.” Keith nodded.  
  
“What about Allura? And the Officers?” James asked.  
  
“They will have their parts, but Allura was in a cry-pod for ten-thousand deca-pheobs. You, however, are were born a long time after that, which means you represent a larger group of Alteans and Nalquod that survived the slaughter.” Lotor said, nodding. “And you, Keith, are a half-Galra that was chosen the Red Lion after ten-thousand deca-pheobs of Galra trying and failing to get her to respond. That's an extreme feat, and gives hope to the half-Galra that we're more than just slaves. That we're  _ worth _ something.”  
  
“I gotta admit, we kind of cheered when Axca told us the Red Paladin was a half-Galra.” Ezor grinned.  
  
“Well...wow.” Keith nodded. “Okay, then.”  
  
“You are also a symbol of freedom for our kind.” Lotor went on. “You stand, not in chains, but in armor. You fight the Galra with no restraint. You are proof that a half-Galra is more than just...half a person.” He reached out and cupped Keith's cheek. “You are proof of what I have been trying to convince people of for deca-pheobs. There's nothing wrong with being a half-breed. And, they need to embrace that. And come to peace with that. It's not a warring thing. It's two wonderful things coming together to make one.”  
  
Keith smiled. “Well, you don't need to worry about  _ me _ doing that. I already have, the moment I decided to stop hiding my Galran features.”  
  
“Exactly.” Lotor moved his hand down and took Keith's. “Use that bravery, that boldness, that  _ strength _ to inspire the slaves to our cause. To turn against their masters.”  
  
“When are we doing this interview?” James asked him.  
  
“I'll let you kinow as soon as I arrange it.” Lotor promised him. “Which I'll do tomorrow, tonight we should get some sleep.” He looked up and gasped. “Wait...Commander Thace?”  
  
Keith looked over. “Thace, you came to the party!” He hopped over the back of the couch and ran to him.  
  
“I thought...he was  _ dead _ ...” Lotor looked confused.  
  
“They tried. Oh,  _ she _ tried.” James nodded. “I fired on Honerva repeatedly until Keith got Thace in our Pod. Turns out magic and guns don't mix!”  
  
“I see.” Lotor nodded slowly. “So, he's your ally?”  
  
“One of many.” James smiled. “Once they feel comfortable with it, we'll introduce you.”  
  
“Hey, enough talking! Let's party!” Ezor leaped over the back of the couch and pulled Pidge into a wild dance, ignoring her protests.  
  
Lotor smiled. “It seems our meeting is adjourned.”  
  
“Why don't you get some food? Hunk's  _ really good _ at cooking.” James got up and went to the buffet table.  
  
Lotor followed after him. “I don't want to feel that I'm pressuring you into these interviews...”  
  
“You're not.” James assured him. “Oh, Shiro!”  
  
Shiro nodded with a smile as he walked over to pick up a plate. “Adam pulled me away during the conversation, what'd you talk about?”  
  
“Oh, just plotting to take over the Empire by way of using the media. We're going on TV.” James said casually, reaching for a plate as well.  
  
“Wait...what?” Shiro stared blankly.  
  
–  
  
“So, we're really doing this?” Pidge asked. “You're going to out yourself as an Altean, Lance is gonna reveal he's royalty, and Keith is going to inspire the half-Galra to rebel?”  
  
“Thace has contacted the Blades to be stationed at all the locations Lotor gave us for all the half-Galra brothels.” Keith told them. “As soon as they detect trouble inside, they're going to move in and help them get out.”  
  
Lotor came into the lounge. “Two vargas to showtime, let's get you to their station.” He said, then paused to look Keith over. “This outfit suits you.”  
  
“I miss my Kerberi clothes, but I guess it's comfortable.” Keith shrugged. He was wearing a black bodysuit with a red and purple jacket and red boots. His hair was tied back in a braid.  
  
“We ready?” Lance asked, walking over to them.  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “Let's get in our Lions. Lotor, you can ride with me.”  
  
“To your Lions, Paladins!” James ordered, and then they all dispersed.   
  
\--

  
“Do we _need_ makeup?” Keith asked as a makeup artist carefully applied it to his fur, making it shimmer a bit.  
  
“It keeps you from being washed out by the lights.” Lotor told him. “It's just stage makeup.”  
  
“Feels nice~.” Lance said as he preened under the attention.   
  
“It's not so bad.” James chuckled as his own makeup was finished up.  
  
“We're starting in five doboshes.” Pidge said, looking in at them.  
  
“Here we go. Time for this dog and pony show.” Keith sighed.  
  
“You agreed to this. You could've refused.” James raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Keith rolled his eyes, then got up from his chair as the others did the same. “Let's hope this won't be too stressful.”  
  
“Relax.” Lotor smiled. “And remember your goal.”  
  
Keith nodded. “Let's do this.”  
  
–  
  
“5...4...3...2...1. Aaaaand, action! Good evening, ladies and gents, And it's Bob's News Show! We are here with the Paladins of Voltron, three of which have some _very_ exciting news to share with us! My name is Bob, I will be your host tonight, as I am _every_ night. It's _my_ show, after all!” The four-armed man laughed as he sat on his hovering seat. “Now then, let's turn the camera to the Paladins, starting with the Black Paladin, who is wearing some _rather fancy clothes_ , may I ask where those are from?”  
  
“I am wearing traditional clothes from a planet called Altea.” James said, shifting one leg over the other as he sat on the couch with Lance and Keith. Pidge and Hunk stood nearby, but didn't draw attention to themselves, both of them wearing their armor.  
  
“Ohh, fascinating! But, why would you wear clothing from a dead civilization? I mean, everyone knows you're with the princess, but she was _sleeping_ for ten-thousand deca-pheobs, ha!” Bob laughed again. “Really, though, why the change?”  
  
James smirked a bit. “Because it's not so _dead_ after all.” He moved his hands in front of his face and back towards his ears, removing his disguise. “I _am_ an Altean. I was afraid to reveal it for the longest time, my parents left me with the people that raised me when I was very young and all I could remember of them was the order to never, _ever_ remove my disguise.” He paused to slip in a mourning, half-lidded expression before looking back up at the cameras. “But, I've decided to _disobey_ that order, and _show_ myself to the universe. Show the universe that the Galra _failed_ to eradicate my kind.”   
  
“Ohhh, wow! So, their whole claim to fame about destroying the Alteans was just a big fat whoopsie, eh? Cue the noises!” Bob said cheerfully, as a noise made a “Weoo-weoo-weoooooooo” of disappointment. “Well, it's nice to see you finally feeling comfortable enough with us to reveal your big secret!” He winked. “And speaking of comfortable, Blue Paladin, you've changed!” Bob flew his seat over to him. “Those are some really fancy duds you've got on, and your skin is two different colors! And what's that on your neck?”  
  
“These? These are gills, for breathing underwater.” Lance sat up slightly more, but still in a relaxed posture. “And these clothes are the clothes of the previous Blue Paladin, King Blaytz of Nalquod. My ancestor.”  
  
“Wooooooowie! We have here actual _royalty_! And of _another_ , supposedly, dead civilization! But, King Blaytz was said to have been killed ten-thousand deca-pheobs ago, and you're _how old_?” Bob held out the microphone to him.  
  
“I'm seventeen deca-pheobs old.” Lance replied.  
  
“Which means that's yet another _whoopsie_ , because _how_ could our Blue Boy here exist if he was killed by Galra hands ten-thousand deca-pheobs ago! Cue the noise!” He snapped his fingers and the disappointed sound went off again. “Well, you look a lot _different_ from how people _last_ saw you, care to explain that?”  
  
“With Altean magic, my latent Nalquod DNA was able to be pulled forward. I allowed it because I wanted to feel closer to my ancestor...the change was unexpected, but it's not bad. I'm still hot.” Lance winked.  
  
“Yes, I think the viewers agree with you! And, Your Highness, _some_ of them are asking if you're _single_.” Bob wriggled his eyebrows.  
  
Lance laughed a bit. “Normally I'd say I'm 'single and ready to mingle', but now's not the time for that. Maybe later.” He blew a kiss to the cameras.  
  
“Ah, such a charmer! You know, King Blaytz had quite the reputation with men and women alike, so maybe _some_ of you will get a lucky night with _this_ prince! But, let's move on, because we have _another_ interesting change over _here_!” He swerved around and hovered in front of Keith. “Red Paladin, the last time people saw you outside your armor you looked very much _not_ like this! Care to explain what happened there? I mean, what's the deal with the new look?”  
  
  
  
Keith shifted a bit, one hand going to grip James' knee. “I look this way now for the same reason that the Blue Paladin looks the way he does. My Galra DNA was pulled forward and it changed me.”  
  
“Oh? You mean, you're a...?” Bob prompted.  
  
Keith slowly stood up. “I am a half-Galra, yes. And being a half-Galra has not weakened me in any way - if anything, it has made me stronger. It's my mixed DNA that has allowed me to be strong enough to fight against the oppressive Galra Empire, to be strong enough to be _chosen_ by the Red Lion.” He took a step forward. “That's right. The Red Lion finally chooses someone after ten-thousand deca-pheobs without a pilot, and she chose ME, a half-Galra.”  
  
“Well, that's impressive!” Bob said cheerfully. “I mean, there's this whole stereotype and stigma about half-breeds, so it must _infuriate_ so many people to learn that you've been a half-Galra all this time! And, might I say, the new look looks _great_ on you! And the new threads, are those also Galran?”  
  
“Yes.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Alright, let's sit on back down and we'll move on with the show.” Bob said, gently pushing Keith back onto the couch. James wrapped his arm around Keith and Bob moved in front of him again. “So, Black Paladin, was it your Altean heritage that drove you to lead the fight against the Galra Empire?”  
  
“No, it was a sense of justice, of disgust for what the Galra have been doing in the deca-pheobs before I was even born.” James replied. “My Altean heritage had nothing to do with it, and I had successfully tricked the Galra Commander that attacked the Castle of Lions into thinking I _wasn't_ Altean.”  
  
“And yet, you have been making people think your _entire army_ is Altean before this big reveal. Was it because you were feeling like you wanted to reveal yourself soon?” Bob asked. “And, Blue Paladin, did you _know_ that you were related the King Blaytz when you were chosen by the Blue Lion?”  
  
“Not a clue, honestly.” Lance replied. “I only found out when one of our Altean scientists discovered I was showing certain traits and did a proper scan. But, hey, _I'm_ not complaining!” He grinned.  
  
“Yes, you seem to have fallen into it quite smoothly. Back to you, Black?” Bob looked at him.  
  
“I did it to freak out the Galra Empire, to make them _think_ there was an entire army they missed. In truth, there are only a few of us right now. But, I _know_ there are more.” He slipped his hand from around Keith's waist and stood up. “I _know_ that there are Alteans hiding, lying in wait for their chance to fight back. Well, this is your chance! It's time to stop _hiding_ , stop _living in fear!_ It's time to show the Galra that _we are still here_. Come to Arus, come to the Castle of Lions, and join our cause! This is a call to any Altean hiding out there – come and join Princess Allura! Come and stand against the Galra! He used cowardly tactics to try to wipe us out, because he _knows_ we can defeat him if we stand together! So, stand and fight!”  
  
“Wooooowie! What a speech!” Bob said cheerfully. “Well, I wish you good luck in getting them to come out of hiding! Let's move on again, how about to our sulky little Red over here?”  
  
“I'm _not_ sulky.” Keith frowned.  
  
“He says as he sulks.” Bob grinned as a laugh-track sounded. “Seriously, though. Are you just here as emotional support, to show off your new look, or do you have some other goal?”  
  
“Other goal?” Keith got up and looked him in the eye. “Yeah. I have another goal. I have a message for all the half-Galra out there still living in chains. You are more than 'half a person'. You are two things that have come together to make one _extremely_ powerful thing, and the reason that the Galra keep you in chains is because they're _afraid_ of you. You feed you lies, they chain you down, but guess what? You can BREAK those chains! You're not _just_ _Galra_ , you're the _other half_ , too! And you can _use_ that other half to fuel your Galran strength and FIGHT BACK!”  
  
“Whoa!” Bob backed up a bit.  
  
“That's right! My message is to fight back and join our army! Let's take down the Empire's current ways and let's start a NEW Empire, where NO ONE is a slave!” He turned to the side and reached out a hand. “Where a half-Galra sits on the throne.”  
  
Lotor smiled and walked over to take his hand. Keith grinned and then looked at the cameras. “All hail Emperor Lotor, the half-Galran Emperor! The most powerful of them all!”  
  
“Hear, hear!” Lance and James cheered.  
  
“I will bring change to the Empire. I will bring peace to the universe. This is my declaration to _any_ that would stand in the way of my throne: I can, and _will_ defeat you, and Voltron stands _with_ me!”  
  
James, Keith and Lance pulled out their Bayards as Pidge and Hunk came forward, pulling out their own. They changed their bayards into their weapons and stood by Lotor, showing themselves to the cameras.  
  
“Heh, wow, you guys are _so_ interesting!” Bob grinned. “This should be fun! I'm looking forward to how _this_ story unfurls! And it looks like we're out of time now so, thank you for coming, Paladins and Prince Lotor, and we'll see you next time! Thank you for all the twists and turns you brought to us today! And we're off!” He motioned to the cameras and they all shut off in unison. “Well, did you do all you wanted to?”  
  
“Yes. Thank you, Bob.” Lotor smiled.  
  
“Hope the Blades got those kids out in time.” Bob winked before disappearing.  
  
“...Who _is_ that guy?” Lance asked.  
  
“Where did he go?” Hunk started looking for a trap door.  
  
“His name is Bob. He's...special.” Lotor shrugged. “Anyways, we should go now. There's no more reason to stay here, and the place is empty when he doesn't need it.”  
  
“Did _you_ tell him about the Blades?” Keith asked.  
  
“No. He's just omniscient.” Lotor shook his head.  
  
“Let's get back to the Castle of Lions and check in with the Blades.” James suggested.  
  
“Did you have fun?” Pidge as Lance as they walked out.  
  
“Actually, yeah.” Lance grinned. “Wouldn't mind another one.”  
  
“Haha, you're _really_ enjoying this whole thing!” Hunk laughed.  
  
“Well, next we're going to do a recruitment rally. That's where you'd be showing off your moves and also showing off Voltron.” Lotor said. “Of course, we should wait to see if anyone shows up at Arus, so that will be in a movement at the earliest. We may not even _need_ a rally. Still, a presentation is always good for morale. Perhaps a no-kill tournament to show off the might of the army?”  
  
“Sure. To add insult to injury, we can use their precious Arena for it.” James said with a smirk. “Can you arrange that?”  
  
“Oh, I suspect I can.” Lotor assured him.  
  
They got in the Lions and headed back to the Castle of Lions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor certainly seems confident. And how is Honerva taking all this? How's Sendak's recovery going?  
> I don't know about you, but I'm curious.


	41. 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the no-kill tournament coming up, Honerva wakes up Sendak from his cryosleep and catches him up on all he's missed since being captured and jettisoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> ((A/N: It's a villain chapter again!))

There was great unrest in the Galra Empire. Half-Galra servants and slaves were disappearing, and people were questioning Zarkon's abilities to conquer the entire universe as he planned to. That sly little brat. He'd even gotten _Lotor_ to turn against her. Him and his half-Galra _slut_. And to think he actually turned to be Altean _after all._ It made all the more sense that he must've done something to Lord Zarkon.  
  
Haggar—no, she corrected herself—she was Honerva. As revealed to all of the Castle of Lions. They callously threw _her name_ around without _any_ amount of respect. And while Zarkon languished, they bolstered their numbers. She'd been having ships headed for Arus attacked, but Voltron had stopped it every time.  
  
Now, there was talk of the arena being closed for a special private event hosted by Prince Lotor. Based on what she had been seeing, it seemed to be that special “no-kill tournament” that was discussed a couple movements ago.  
  
Well...she knew exactly what to do. She left Zarkon's room, pausing only a moment to run her hands along his face, and went into another room, where Sendak was in a machine. “It's time to awaken, Sendak.” She said, walking over to type on his console. “Your new arm is ready.”  
  
The machine hissed as it opened up and Sendak slowly opened his eyes before starting to sit up. Honerva reached out to help him up and he looked at her. “How long have I been asleep?”  
  
“Eight pheobs.” She said grimly. “Voltron has flourished in the time you have been gone. Lord Zarkon is weakened, and Prince Lotor has betrayed us.”  
  
“Prince Lotor is a testament to his mixed blood.” Sendak said snidely as she brought his arm over and set it near his machine.  
  
“The Empire is in disarray.” Honerva said as she went to the console and activated his arm. “One of the children from Earth has revealed himself to be an Altean, and another is Blaytz' descendant. They have been holding interviews and in two quintants there will be a special 'no-kill' tournament at the Arena to display their power.”  
  
“They're growing cocky.” Sendak smirked. “It's like they're _begging_ for me to destroy their false sense of security.”  
  
“They have been studying your fighting style. They have simulations of you.” Honerva told him.  
  
“So, I simply need to switch things up. Emperor Zarkon taught me how to fight in many different ways. By the way, may I see him?” Sendak asked.  
  
She nodded and then helped him out of the machine before leading him from his room to Zarkon's. When they entered, she closed the door behind them and stood back as Sendak approached Zarkon's sleeping form.  
  
“Why does he not wake?” Sendak asked, reaching up to gently cup the sleeping Galra's cheek.  
  
“I believe that his mind has been captured by the Altean boy that flies the Black Lion.” Honerva explained.  
  
Sendak turned to her. “...The Champion is not Altean.”  
  
She went to a console and typed on it, bringing up data she'd gathered. “No, but _this_ boy is. He Bonded with the Black Lion and used that Bond to attack Lord Zarkon from within.”  
  
Sendak walked over to the console, recognition forming in his eyes. “... _ **This**_ _boy is the Altean_?!” He cried with outrage.  
  
“Yes. He concealed himself from everyone, even his friends and family, until just two movements ago. That was also when Prince Lotor chose to betray us.” Honerva walked over to look at it as well. “There is also another Altean with them, but she is another Allura, from another reality. She is a formidable foe, and their teacher.” She tapped the console to change the image and showed him the picture of Lita. “As for Blaytz' descendant...” She switched images again and showed pictures of Lance before and after the change.   
  
“The Blue Paladin. Of course.” Sendak nodded.  
  
“The Red Paladin has also changed his appearance.” She said as she changed the image to show the before and after. “He is half-Galra, and has encouraged _other_ half-Galra to turn against their masters by revealing himself.”  
  
“So, killing _him_ should end their little revolution.” Sendak said thoughtfully. “What of the others?” He started to switch through the data himself.  
  
“They are from Earth, as is The Champion. However, they have been claiming to be from Kerberos. They have also allied with a group of rebel Galra. The half-breed's mother is among those rebels.”  
  
“Do we know what she looks like?”  
  
“No, none of my spies have gotten to see her yet.” Honerva shook her head and walked over to stand next to Zarkon. “He took only the Altean boy with him when he went to meet her. I don't know her name, either.”  
  
“What a shame. We could have _used_ her. No matter, we have something to work with.” Sendak continued to read through the collected information.  
  
“I might have even _more_ information, if The Champion's lover didn't _distract_ him so often.” Honerva huffed a bit.  
  
“Well, love _can_ be distracting.” Sendak smirked at her. “You look well, Haggar.”  
  
“You may as well call me 'Honerva' again. Coran told them of our shared past and now they _constantly_ use my real name.” She huffed a bit.  
  
He reached out his metal hand and coaxed her closer to him. “Your notes here say that you think killing the boy will trap Lord Zarkon's mind forever.”  
  
“Yes. Therefore, we cannot kill him. Yet.” She sighed and leaned into his side a bit and he gently pushed her hood back to stroke her hair. “I have sent some sentries to Earth, but they have a rebel outpost at the edge of that galaxy to warn Voltron as soon as anything goes near it. He's smart - too smart. But, I suspect that once he's taken down the rest of them will fall apart.”  
  
He gently lifted her into his arms, moving on to read more of the data. “Do they suspect a spy at all?”  
  
“I have not given them a _reason_ to. I only make use of information they themselves give out. This tournament has been announced in an interview, and they will likely have guards to keep out intruders.”  
  
“Good. Let's keep the fact that I am awake now a secret. The best offense is a sneak-att—what are you doing?” He asked, startled.  
  
She smirked a bit as she rubbed at his ear. “Don't mind me, keep talking.”  
  
“Now is not the time for petting.” He sighed.  
  
“I haven't been able to do it in pheobs, allow me my indulgences.”  
  
“Allowing your your indulgences most often leads to _trouble_ , but very well. I will remain in this room and watch over Lord Zarkon, you arrange for me to get out of here and to the Arena disguised a-as carrrrgo.” He faltered. “Please stop petting me.”  
  
  
  
She giggled a bit and moved her hand finally. Sendak set her down and smiled wryly. “You know, if anyone else heard you giggle, they'd assume they were going insane.”  
  
“I can cackle instead, if you'd prefer.” She leaned into his touch.  
  
“Both are fine, for me. Let's focus on our next course of action. Do you know any of the rebels' names?” Sendak asked.  
  
“The leader is named Kolivan.” Honerva replied. “He used to be a General, but he supposedly was killed deca-pheobs ago. I haven't found anything more on him.”  
  
“Of course. Anyone else?”  
  
“Ex-Commander Thace, and an unknown named Antok. Those are the only ones my spies have had contact with.” She stepped away from his metal hand and walked over to another console next to Zarkon's bed. “We don't know where their hideaway is. My spies have never been there.”  
  
“What a shame, but also expected of the smart Altean boy.”  
  
She smiled wryly at him. “Blaytz's descendant is learning to use Blaytz's old powers. 'Lita' has been assisting them greatly. If she were to be killed, I suspect their progress would be cut short.”  
  
“Which means she is likely under heavy guard.” Sendak turned to her. “Send me to the Arena. I'll take out as many of them as I can before escaping.”  
  
She cackled a bit. “They'll never see you coming.”  
  
–  
  
While Honerva made arrangements, she showed Sendak how she'd been watching through her spies' eyes and he pulled up a seat to watch. At the moment, he could see Lotor laughing at something one of the others said to him. Insolent boy. He would be thoroughly punished.  
  
“It's not _that_ funny!” The Blue Paladin, Lance, blushed.  
  
“Well, considering your heritage, it is!” Lotor chuckled. “I mean, that would have never been a _concern_ if you had unlocked your Nalquod DNA sooner!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. Controlling water and all that. Uh, but I probably wouldn't use it, anyway, because my home-planet has a...thing...about magic.” Lance said nervously.  
  
“Probably just as well I never showed myself.” The Altean boy, James, said as he sat down next to them, his half-breed whore beside him as always.  
  
“And probably a good thing I grew up looking, well, not like _this_.” The half-Galra, Keith, said as he gestured to himself. “Spent almost 20 deca-pheobs looking perfectly Kerberi.”  
  
 _Kerberi_? As in, 'Kerberos'? Where The Champion said they were doing research? Were they seriously _lying to Lotor_ and saying they lived on a _moon_? Sendak couldn't help but laugh a bit. _This_ sounded like _blackmail material_.  
  
“You _still_ haven't told me what you want for your birthday, Keith.” James looked at him.  
  
“Because I have _no idea_. I mean, aside from an end to the _war_ , but that's asking for a miracle to get _that_ in just a pheob.” Keith nuzzled him. "I'm not crazy enough to do that.”  
  
“There's nothing you want? At all?” Lance asked.  
  
“Well...it'd be nice if my _mom_ could come for the party.” Keith sighed. “But, she's still on her no-contact mission...”  
  
“And something to talk to the Blades about.” James nodded.  
  
“Isn't there _anything_ you want, Keith?” The spy asked.  
  
“I guess a hoverbike would be cool.” Keith said, glancing away. “Or...a hippo.”  
  
“A hi-i-i-i-i-ppooooo?!” Lance laughed.  
  
“It's my favorite animal, okay?!” Keith blushed furiously.  
  
“Where would we _put_ it? The Galra bath?” James chuckled.  
  
“What does a 'hippo' look like?” Lotor asked.  
  
“Uhm...let me get my drawing pad.” Keith got up.  
  
“What'd I miss?” Someone asked, and the spy looked to see an Earthling male next to him. According to Honerva's data, he was named "Adam", and was The Champion's lover.  
  
“Not much, just Keith saying he wants a hippo for his birthday.” The spy said casually.  
  
“Isn't there a song about that?” The Green Paladin said, and the spy looked over. “'I want a hippopotamus for Christmas'.” She sang a bit.  
  
Sendak remembered that the data said _he_ was actually a _she_ and "Pidge" was really "Katie Holt". The daughter and sister of the two humans captured with the Champion, the older of which was locked away in weapons development on Central Command and the other younger currently in the Castle of Lions.  
  
“What's 'Christmas'? Something on your world?” Lotor asked.  
  
“Yeah, it's a special gift-giving day, where you decorate stuff in silver and gold and red and green and exchange gifts and sing silly songs about a man in a red suit that comes and sneaks presents into your home.” Lance explained.  
  
“I see! Perhaps we can have a 'Christmas' here.” Lotor said with delight. “I _do_ enjoy learning more about different cultures! Tell me more!”  
  
“Well, it takes place on the 12th pheob of the year – our world has twelve pheobs – on the 24th and 25th quintants – it lasts two days.” Lance explained. “And...oh man, I wonder if I can make it snow! That would be _so cool_!”  
  
“Maybe we can freeze the pool. Upside-down skating.” James grinned.  
  
“Okay, I'm back.” Keith rejoined the group with a drawing pad. “Sorry, Thace wanted to talk for a bit. Blade stuff.”  
  
Sendak frowned a bit. Too bad the spy wasn't with _them_ , _that_ could have been of use.  
  
“We were just talking about Christmas.” The spy said cheerfully.  
  
“What brought this up?” Keith asked.  
  
“Hippos as gifts.” Lance and Katie said in unison.  
  
“Huh? Oh. Hippos. Christmas. That _song_.” Keith blushed. “W-Well, I relate to it!”  
  
“No one's judging you. We thought it was cute.” James assured him.  
  
“You _did_ judge me, you just judged it to be _cute_.” Keith pouted.  
  
James kissed him lightly. “Forgive me?”  
  
“Boring, isn't it?” Honerva said, walking over to join Sendak. “The arrangements have been made. I'm sending you out as a shipment of quintessence. They've been targeting ships carrying quintessence shipments and bringing them to the Castle of Lions. The Castle of Lions will be at the Arena in two quintants, with their battleships guarding it.”  
  
“Excellent.” Sendak chuckled. “You've always been efficient.”  
  
She leaned on him a bit. “I'll ship you out tomorrow morning. For tonight...well, my bed has been awful lonely these past pheobs.”  
  
He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. “Shall we have dinner, first?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, are they in for some trouble!


	42. 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only a day until the tournament, Lance is trying to master his people's fighting style. Coran gifts them all with a surprise to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

 

“Nngh! Gah! Agh!”  
  
James and Keith looked into the training room to see Lance attempting to use two Altean swords against a simulation of Blaytz. He had been trying to learn how to fight like Blaytz did – the way of his people, he'd said – for the past couple movements.  
  
The only problem was, he didn't _quite_ have double-wielding down.  
  
“Guh!” Lance fell down and the simulation held his blades at Lance's neck before standing back expectantly.  
  
“Do you...want some help?” Keith asked, walking over to him. “I mean, I have two swords, I can train with you and tell you what you're doing wrong.”  
  
“I wish we had Blaytz's memories saved.” Lance sighed.  
  
“Maybe we do.” James shrugged.  
  
“I dunno, I asked Coran and he said he wasn't sure and walked off.” Lance laid back with a sigh. “So, I've been using _this_ guy to train me.” He gestured to the simulation, who stood waiting for him to get back up.  
  
“Do you think, if there is, it could be implemented into the simulator?” He asked, looking at James.  
  
“From what I know of Altean tech...probably not.” James looked thoughtful. “But, maybe Pidge can figure something out!”  
  
“Maybe!” Lance got up. “End simulation.” He turned to him. “Let's go find Coran! I want to try to learn this before the tournament!” He ran off out of the simulation room.  
  
“Well, if the corrupted AI of Alfor could take over the ship, there's nothing that says the memory AI of Blaytz can't tutor Lance in being a Nalquod.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“Let's go catch up to him.” James smiled and headed out, Keith following.  
  
“I just don't see why he needs it. I mean, Nalquod fighting can't be much different from the dual-wielding _I_ use.” Keith said, then ducked out of the way as a half-Galra passed by them, greeting them with a pleasant chirrup. “Can't he just learn from me?”  
  
“It's not the same, Keith. It's like if you learned about the Galra from Alteans, or I learned about Alteans from Galra. He wants to learn about his own culture from someone of his culture and, until we find any Nalquod that survived the onslaught like Blaytz did, all he has is simulations and Coran's stories of Blaytz.” James explained.  
  
“...I guess so.” Keith nodded. “Still, I'm open to training any time.”  
  
“He knows, and it's nice of you to offer. We can all train together, even. But, he just wants to learn his own culture.” James smiled and took his hand. “Like we've been.”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded. “Heh, things have gotten pretty crazy, huh? Not even a deca-pheob ago, we were all human. Now...well, three of us aren't human, at least not fully.”  
  
“Turns out that _I've_ never been human at all.” James sighed. “That's...going to be an interesting conversation with the others when we get home.”  
  
“Your friends?” Keith asked.  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “My friends.”  
  
They probably thought he was _dead_ , by now.  
  
–  
  
“Sooo...you remember when I asked if you had any memory AIs of Blaytz?” Lance asked.  
  
“I do.” Coran nodded.  
  
“Did you...find any?” He asked hopefully.  
  
Coran smiled and looked at the Paladins and Allura. “Come this way. You all may as well see it, too. I've been working on a little something.” He walked out of the bridge and they followed him.  
  
He took them to another simulation room, a smaller one that was mostly used for meditating, and turned to them. “Alright. See that tube over there?” He pointed to it.  
  
“Yeah?” Lance asked.  
  
Coran cleared his throat. “Activate B-AI!”  
  
The room changed into what looked like an elaborate bedroom that looked kind of Middle-Eastern in style, and then they saw Static. Like fizzing like soda for a second until the image became clear and revealed Blaytz now standing in the room with them.  
  
Allura gasped and Lance made a sound of delight.  
  
“Wow, if I'd known I was getting an audience today, I would've made myself look a bit more presentable!” The image of Blaytz grinned. “Hah! Just kidding, I'm an A.I.” He sat back on the bed and leaned back a bit. “So, looks like Alfor's little doohickey actually worked. How long has it been? Wait, don't tell me.” He paused. “Oh, wow. Ten-thousand deca-pheobs.” He sat up a bit, looking at them. “So...you all look pretty starstruck. Do you look at Zarkon like this? I mean, I know I'm _hot_ , but you guys are _majorly_ distracted.” He grinned. “It's okay, you can talk. Don't make me do all the talking. Hey, Lance, talk to me.”  
  
“You _know_ me?” Lance breathed.  
  
“I'm connected to the Castle's computers. Which Trigel would say is _quiznaking_ risky, but whatever, right?” He laughed.   
  
“I'm afraid people will now have to meditate elsewhere. I've given this room to Blaytz's A.I. for consulting.” Coran explained.  
  
“Psh, who says they can't meditate with _me_? I can play soothing music and everything! And I _like_ company!” He winked at them. “Especially such _lovely_ company. Looking _good_ , Allura! And I wouldn't be saying that if Alfor were here to tell me off but, sadly, he's not here. Sucks what happened before, huh? Maybe there's some backups?” He looked at Coran.  
  
“Can you...can you go _anywhere_ on the ship?” Lance asked. “Can you help me train, learn to fight like you?”  
  
“Sure, I can go anywhere the computer connects to. Which is, well, everywhere. Didn't the 'haunted castle' event teach you that?” Blaytz laid down on his side, one arm propping his head up.  
  
“I hope we can rely on you for guidance.” Allura said softly. “These are...dark times.”  
  
“Hah, don't I know it. I was there with Honerva lost her mind, and Zarkon was the putz he's always been with her and went along with it until he _also_ lost his mind.” Blaytz sat up. “Zarkon had two things on his mind, fighting and preserving his culture. Honestly, I was _surprised_ when he got married. Love didn't seem to be in the equation but I guess, as Trigel would say, he 'added another variable'. Maybe it damaged his circuits, haha.” His lighthearted expression changed into something serious. “Seriously, though, she made him into a love-struck fool willing to give her the universe if she asked for it, and _**she asked for it**_.”  
  
That statement made them all get shivers down their backs. They could _feel_ just how angry Blaytz felt about what Honerva had done to the previous Black Paladin.  
  
“Are there A.I.s of the others?” Pidge asked, changing the subject.  
  
“Zarkon didn't like the idea of his head being messed with. Kind of ironic he flew a Lion, eh? And the other two were still deciding when Zarkon went insane. Then we were focused on running. Me? I _liked_ the idea of being able to teach future generations after my death, so I let Alfor scan my brain for my memories.” Blaytz tapped his head.  
  
“So...if you're connected to the computer, how much do you know?” Keith asked.  
  
“You mean about you guys? The future? Everything. Every camera footage, every data log, _everything_.” Blaytz stood up and walked over to them. “Which is why Trigel was so reluctant for many deca-pheobs. She thought it'd be too _dangerous_ if something were to happen and the A.I.s went rogue. Or, well, got possessed by creepy crystals infused with dark quintessence and _**why**_ _do you still have that thing in the Castle?_ ”  
  
“We're working on restoring it. We already restored a tube of quintessence!” Allura said cheerfully.  
  
“Yes, and I'm proud of you for that. But, I don't feel safe with that crystal anywhere near the computers. At least move it away from any kind of console.” Blaytz rubbed the back of his neck. “By the way, kid, my clothes look _great_ on you.” He did finger-guns at Lance.  
  
“You know finger-guns?” Lance asked.  
  
“Learned it from _you_!” Blaytz grinned. “Also, thanks for taking care of Blue. I _hated_ having to hide her.”  
  
“If you _hadn't_ , we wouldn't _be_ here now.” Lance said earnestly.  
  
“Heh, true.” Blaytz fidgeted with his necklace a bit. “Soooo, there's a big tournament coming up. You need training.” He grinned. “See you in the training hall!” He blipped out of view.  
  
“I'm going to go train!” Lance said, turning and running out of the room.  
  
“Well, he'll be occupied for a bit.” James chuckled. “Come on, let's go join them. We should do our _own_ training.”  
  
“You know, he's _really_ easygoing. But also blunt.” Hunk commented as they walked out.  
  
“I like him!” Pidge said brightly.  
  
Allura smiled sadly. “Coran...are there any backups?”  
  
“I'm afraid not, Princess.” Coran shook his head. “Making backups risked eroding the data.”  
  
“Oh.” Allura nodded. “I...I understand.”  
  
“Of course, I _could_ be wrong. Perhaps there _is_ something.” Coran said encouragingly. “I'll check on that.”  
  
“Thank you.” Allura smiled, and then entered the training hall with the others while Coran headed off.  
  
“Alright, how many do I got here? One, two, three, four, five, six? Alright. Princess Allura, what weapon do you use?” Blaytz asked.  
  
“Oh, uhm...magic?” Allura shrugged.  
  
Blaytz sighed heavily. James didn't think he'd ever _seen_ such an exasperated A.I. “When you _can't_ use magic, what weapon do you use?”  
  
“Oh, I don't really fight.” Allura admitted.  
  
“Well, we'll fix that. Go grab a staff or something. The rest of you, get your Bayards ready. Lance, do you know how to control the shape of your Bayard?”  
  
“Uh...no?” Lance shrugged as Allura went to go grab a staff from the weapons compartment.  
  
“You can _do_ that?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Well, _some_ of us could. I could only do a gun and a sword. Zarkon used a mace or a whip, and the others couldn't change it at all.” Blaytz shrugged. “I guess you don't know until you _try_ , right? Focus on your Bayard and think of...” He pulled out his own swords. “These. Also, there's a set of swords in a compartment under your bed. You can use one of those.”  
  
“There's _what_?” Lance asked.  
  
“Focus, come on.” He nodded towards the Bayards in their hands. “You gotten the wings yet?”  
  
“What wings?” They asked in unison.  
  
“Heh, spoilers. Alright, you'll figure that one out later. Let's focus on the Bayards.” Blaytz waved it off.  
  
“I thought you were going to teach me to fight?” Lance asked.  
  
“I am. But, what's the point of learning to use a fighting style you can't use while on the field?” Blaytz asked casually.  
  
“True.” Lance focused on his Bayard. “Okay...form sword, I guess?”  
  
“You gotta _feel_ it, kid.” Blaytz walked over and placed his holographic hand on his shoulder. “Close your eyes. Focus. Imagine the sword.”  
  
“Okay...” Lance closed his eyes.  
  
Allura came back over with the staff and gasped when Lance's Bayard changed into a Nalquod-style sword. “Oh!”  
  
“There you go!” Blaytz stepped back. “No, why don't you go get one of the other swords from my old room and I'll show you how to _duel-wield_!”  
  
Lance nodded and headed out quickly. “I'll be right back!”  
  
Blaytz chuckled. “Ah, he's a good kid.”  
  
“He is.” James smiled.  
  
–  
  
They were three vargas into their training when the Officers came in to training and saw what was going on.  
  
“Ah, training against the simulation again, huh?” Shiro asked.  
  
“The simulation was poor imitation, I'm an A.I. made from my memories!” Blaytz said casually as he blocked an attack from Lance. “Ohh, almost got me there! You need to use your swords as an extension of your arms, though! You've got too much drag!”  
  
“I'm sorry, come again?” Adam asked.  
  
“ _This_ is an _A.I._?” Matt asked with fascination.  
  
“When did _this_ happen?” Shiro asked.  
  
“About three vargas ago.” James replied as he ducked to avoid an attack from Blaytz and swung out with his own sword. “We've been training with him ever since. He's pretty tough!”  
  
“Duh! I know all your fighting styles, so I can plan for it.” Blaytz said with a grin. “This isn't a mid-boss you're dealing with here!”  
  
“And now he's using future lingo again.” Keith commented.  
  
“He's trying to 'connect' with us kids.” Lance said with a laugh.  
  
“Care to join us?” Allura asked as she swung her staff at Blaytz.  
  
“Uh, looks a bit crowded. We'll take the next round.” Jason said, shaking his head.  
  
“I'm in!” Matt ran over, pulling out his own staff.  
  
Shiro shrugged at Adam and then looked back at the battle. “So, uh, it's nice to meet you, Blaytz, sir. Your Majesty.”  
  
“Goooosh, just 'Blaytz' is fine! Titles are too _formal_ , not sexy at all! Well, _sometimes_ they can be sexy, if said in the right setting with a nice pair of lips.”  
  
“He's Lance's ancestor, alright!” Hunk laughed.  
  
“I'm not _that_ bad!” Lance laughed as he ducked to avoid an attack.  
  
“Let's go wait over here.” Shiro suggested to his fellow Officers as they went to stand by the wall to watch.  
  
Blaytz certainly lived up to his legend. By the next thirty doboshes, he had all the Paladins, Allura and Matt down on the floor panting and groaning. Of course, the fact he was an artificial intelligence program probably helped him to not get tired out.  
  
“All done?” Blaytz asked.  
  
“Yeah. I...I need a break.” Lance wiped his brow. “Phew, I worked up a sweat!”  
  
“My fur's sticking to my body.” Keith complained.  
  
“We'll take a bath.” James assured him. “Lance, are you coming this time?”  
  
“What, the Galra bath? Sure!” Lance sat up a bit. “Oh, ow, everything hurts.”  
  
“Man, I miss our group baths. You'd think Zarkon was a major _prude_ , but those Galran get _wild_ when taking their baths.” Blaytz winked at them. “Anyways, you kids go wash up. Time to beat up on some adults!”  
  
“Oh no, it's our turn.” Adam said, nudging Shiro.  
  
“Let's get ready.” Shiro got up and walked over to Blaytz, changing his arm into a blade.  
  
“Nice.” Blaytz remarked. “But, having it attached can be a handicap, don't you think?”  
  
“I haven't noticed one.” Shiro shook his head.  
  
“Well, let's get started!” Blaytz flipped his swords in his hands.  
  
The Paladins filed out with Allura and Matt. “So, are you guys coming to bathe with us?” Lance asked the others.  
  
“Uhh, no.” Pidge shook her head.  
  
“I'm...not sure about that. You have fun, though!” Hunk said nervously.  
  
“I should go contact Arus and see if any more Alteans have shown up.” Allura said, walking off.  
  
“...Well, heck. I'm game!” Matt said with a grin.  
  
–  
  
They found the bath was already occupied by Lotor and his Generals, as well as Thace and a few other Galra. Thace greeted them pleasantly and Lotor looked up from his conversation with Acxa to wave at them.  
  
“Uhhh, _wow_ , no one told me it'd be _mixed bathing_!” Matt yelped.  
  
“Well, you can _leave_ if you don't wanna bathe with us.” Ezor said, leaning into Zethrid's naked body with her own.  
  
“Uhh, I...wow. I...” Matt cleared his throat. “What the heck, I'm game for a new experience!”  
  
“Why is your fur such a mess?” Thace asked, beckoning Keith over.  
  
“Because we've been training with an A.I. of Blaytz.” Keith said as he walked over, stripping off his clothes as he did. James and Matt started to undress as well. “And I got all sweaty.”  
  
“A _what_?” Lotor looked shocked.  
  
“Coran found a stored memory tube with Blaytz's memories and turned it into an A.I. He's been training us to fight, and teaching me about my culture's fighting style.” Lance said as he stripped off his clothes.  
  
“Holy _shit_.” Matt breathed, realizing Lance's change in anatomy.  
  
“Amazing. The Altean culture and technology is really so amazing. I should really learn more about it.” Lotor said in awe. “To put someone's personality, their _memories,_ into an active artificial intelligence program...the Galra have _nothing_ like that.”  
  
Keith finished undressing and climbed in next to Thace, James climbing in next to him. Thace picked up the dipper and started soaking Keith's hair and fur with it while James prepared the lotion.  
  
Lance climbed in and grinned at the half-Galra he sat next to. “Hey.”  
  
Matt walked over and climbed in as well. “Wow. This is...intense.”  
  
“So...” Lance looked over at Narti. “Do you _always_ have the cat with you?”  
  
She tilted her head to the side and quietly stroked Kova's fur.  
  
“Narti can't speak, remember?” Keith told him.  
  
“ _You_ shouldn't, either. Quiet now.” James said as he started to apply the lotion to his fur.  
  
“So, we were wondering about that comet.” Lotor said, looking at James. “What are you doing with it?”  
  
“At the moment, studying it. Our Altean scientists are working with Lita and Allura to figure out how we can use it. If we could make another ship like Voltron, it'd be a great help against the Empire.” James replied.  
  
“I might be able to help. I have read up on the comet that Voltron was created from.” Lotor said eagerly.  
  
“More sentient ships?” Lance asked.  
  
“Possibly. We don't know yet.” James shook his head. “All we _do_ know is that it's the same kind of comet that made Voltron. And these comets came from somewhere, we just don't know _where_.”  
  
“Perhaps the reality the dark quintessence came from.” Lotor suggested. “The creatures that attacked Daibazaal and drove my parents insane with sickness.”  
  
“Well, that's unlikely. It just opened up a portal to it, just like this comet opened up a portal between our world and Lita's.” Lance said, shaking his head. “There must be a planet or something that they—whoa!”  
  
The half-Galra next to him giggled and moved their hand back. “Sorry, Your Highness.”  
  
“Hey, keep the sex out of the bath. Think about Matt, Earthlings have their sensitivities.” Thace told them firmly.  
  
“So, if I _wasn't_ here, you'd be having a wild bath orgy?” Matt asked.  
  
“Well, only if _Keith_ is alright with it. Which he hasn't been so far.” Lotor shook his head.  
  
“Honestly, I'm not so sure _I'm_ alright with it.” James said, then reached for Keith as Thace finished coating Keith's hair in the second lotion. “Come on, let's go to the deep part now.” Keith clung to James as he led him over and dunked Keith under, then pulled him back up and gently kissed him. “There, all better.”  
  
Keith grinned up at him. “You enjoy doing that, don't you?”  
  
“It's a trust exercise.” James shrugged.  
  
“And I'd only trust _you_ to do it.” Keith smiled. “Come on, let's get some lotion in your hair.” He led him back over to Thace.  
  
“Matt, you look so _nervous_.” Lotor chuckled. “We don't bite, it's okay to come closer to us.”  
  
“ _That's_ usually reserved for Mating.” Keith said, kissing the bite mark on James' neck.  
  
“O-Okay.” Matt moved closer to the crowd. “I'm just...I dunno, feeling a little out of place here. I mean, I'm the only human.”  
  
“Apparently, _I_ don't count anymore.” Keith said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Neither do _I_ , apparently.” Lance shrugged.  
  
“Well, uh, you _know_ what I mean! Physically! I mean, Lance has _two_ dongs, and Keith, well, he's _furry as fu_ — _as heck_!” Matt said, rubbing the back of his head. “And _me_ , well, I'm just a regular human!”  
  
“Well, get your 'regular human' head over here so we can put some lotion in your hair.” Ezor said, getting up and pulling him closer. “Trust me, it'll feel _amazing_.”  
  
“Uhhh, okay.” Matt said, awkwardly trying not to look at her breasts.  
  
“So, we've got a tournament tomorrow. Who's excited?” Ezor asked as she pulled Matt against her and used the dipper to soak his hair.  
  
“Uh, how about _everyone_?” Keith chuckled. “I mean, we've been fighting side by side, but now we get to test our strengths against each other.”  
  
“We spar.” Lance pointed out.  
  
“Sparring isn't the same thing.” Thace shook his head. “There's something special about fighting in the tournament. It gets the blood pumping in ways that sparring never would. A whole arena full of onlookers as two people battle until one is beaten or dead. Of course, our tournament is a no-kill, so we don't have to worry about the last part.”  
  
“Right...” Matt looked a bit nervous. “Thank goodness, huh? Wouldn't...want to be in a kill tournament...”  
  
“Let's change the subject.” Lance suggested. “So, Matt, now that you see we _aren't_ having wild sex in the Galra bath, are you okay with your sister joining us?”  
  
“Mm...I'll think about it.” Matt nodded. “I mean, _some_ of you are getting pretty handsy.”  
  
“Thace is here to make sure we behave.” Keith laughed, then opened the second lotion bottle to apply it to James' hair.  
  
“No more talking until I'm done, this stuff is toxic to consume.” Ezor told Matt as she applied lotion to his hair.  
  
“Need some help?” Zethrid moved closer.  
  
“Nah, I'm okay.” Ezor assured her.  
  
“I could use some help with Lotor's hair.” Acxa told her.  
  
Zethrid went over to help her with Lotor's long hair.  
  
“Have you ever thought about braiding your hair?” Keith asked as he led James over to get dunked.  
  
“I have considered that, after seeing you do it.” Lotor admitted.  
  
“Well, Thace is really good at braiding hair.” He pushed James under and helped the lotion out get out of his hair before pulling him back up. “Alright, all done!”  
  
“Am I going to get dunked, too?” Matt asked.  
  
“Oh, the dunking is the best part?” Lance grinned.  
  
“Mouth closed, Your Highness.” The half-Galra girl attending to him said sweetly.  
  
“So, what's it like, talking to Blaytz?” Lotor asked James.  
  
“Well, he's _definitely_ Lance's ancestor.” James chuckled. “Ah, he's pretty easygoing, but a _really_ tough tutor. He had us training for three vargas straight and then jumped right on to training the Officers.”  
  
“Well, he was both a King _and_ the Blue Paladin.” Keith grinned.  
  
“You should take some time to take him, too.” James added. “He might teach you things about your father you never knew, from before the Fall of Daibazaal.”  
  
Lotor nodded. “Yes. I'll...I'll talk to him. Perhaps he can also tell me about my mother, before she lost her mind.”  
  
“Maybe.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Aaaand up!” Ezor said as she pulled Matt back out of the deeper water. “All clean, baby!”  
  
Matt shook his head like a dog and pushed his wet hair out of his face. “Phew, that was fun!”  
  
“Come on, let's go relax.” She coaxed him back over to the wall.  
  
“Ready?” The half-Galra attending Lance asked before she dunked him under the water. Then she pulled him back up and smiled. “Better?”  
  
“My hair feels so light and awesome.” Lance confirmed, running his hand through it.  
  
Suddenly, Blaytz appeared in the room with them. “Yo, Allura says she needs you guys on the bridge. There's something she needs you to intercept.”  
  
“Not even going to _knock_?” Matt asked.  
  
“...I'm a _computer_.” Blaytz said pointedly. “Besides, knocking is for people that _aren't_ okay with walking in on people taking baths, having sex, or both at the same time! If I was actually physically here, I'd have just strolled in. In fact, maybe I'll just do that next time.”  
  
“You're pretty physical, man.” Lance laughed a bit, rubbing at his sore muscles.  
  
“Hah, true.” Blaytz nodded. “Now, come on--”  
  
“Couldn't you use the bell function?” Keith grinned.  
  
Blaytz rolled his eyes and the bell to the room activated. “Knock knock. Seriously, she's _waiting_.” He then blipped away.  
  
“Who needs intercoms?” Lotor said as the rest of the room chuckled at how abrupt that was. “We have our own A.I. to boss us around.”  
  
The water started to drain and they all got out and started to dry off. “Guess Allura told him to hurry us out.” James remarked.  
  
“As long as he doesn't try to throw any of us out of the airlock, I'm good.” Lance said as he reached for a towel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a Friendly Neighborhood A.I. to kick your butts out of the bath!


	43. 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament grows closer, but there's one more thing to do before we can relax and have some fun! There's a shipment of quintessence to intercept and people to welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“Ah, good, you're all here.” Allura said as the Paladins and Thace stepped onto the bridge. Shiro was already there with Adam, and Blaytz was leaning against Lance's console while Allura and Coran stood at the front. “We just received communications from Kolivan. He says that they received intel that there's going to be a shipment of quintessence being sent through our area and we have decided to intercept it.”  
  
“The cargo-ship is guarded by a battleship.” Coran said, bringing up the image. “The cargo-ship itself is unarmed so, while _we_ attack the Battleship, the Blades will secure the cargo-ship and then join us at the Arena.”  
  
“We were thinking we could send Voltron and Pods for this mission, since it's only one ship.” Allura added.  
  
“That's a good idea. We've been needing some more flight battle experience.” James nodded.  
  
“With us having to go to the interviews and the fleet taking care of a lot of the Galra attacks, we haven't been out there fighting much.” Keith nodded. “Red is getting restless.”  
  
“You should be _happy_ about that.” Blaytz remarked. “It means that there hasn't been anything you _need_ Voltron for, and you've got a really good army from several different worlds that work well together. _We_ certainly never had that, we barely had our _leaders_ getting along sometimes.”  
  
Lance chuckled. “Well, we have a pretty good leader.”  
  
Shiro nodded. “He's been a wonderful Black Paladin. I'm sure the Garrison would've been proud to have you as an Officer, James.”  
  
“Do you think they'll accept us back now?” Hunk said worriedly. “Or...is it even _safe_ to go back? Especially for Keith and Lance?”  
  
“... _Quiznak_ , you're _right_.” James hissed. “ _I_ can disguise myself easily, but _you_ _two_ are so drastically changed, you're _obviously_ alien!”  
  
“Maybe Lita will have figured out how to push the DNA back by the time we go back.” Lance shrugged. “At least temporarily.”  
  
“Or _maybe_ , your planet can go back to not shooting on sight anything it finds strange. You think I would've been able to get together with any of your locals if they were as bad about it as they are now?” Blaytz raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Well, we've been hoping to find aliens.” Pidge nodded. “Maybe things won't be as bad as they were deca-pheobs ago.”  
  
“Let's worry about that after we've beaten the Galra Empire.” James decided. “I'm not getting them involved in a war they have no part in. We won't let the Galra Empire get past Kerberos.”  
  
“Let's focus on the current mission.” Allura suggested. “The shipment will be within range in thirty doboshes. The Blades will be here soon, so go get into your armor and prepare to set out.”  
  
“Yes, Your Highness.” James nodded.  
  
“Let's suit up!” Shiro said, heading for the door.  
  
“Hey, you all be safe, alright?” Blaytz told them as they started to head out. “It may just be one ship, but Honerva sent it so it's likely to have druids on-board.”  
  
“Don't worry, we know how to counter them.” James gave him a thumbs up before they all left.  
  
“Seriously, guys, be safe. I already lost _one_ team, don't make me mourn a _second_.” Blaytz said as the door closed on the bridge.  
  
–  
  
“Alright, teams, let's try not to get too beat up before the tournament tomorrow.” James told them all as they set out.  
  
“We'll try, but these _are_ druids.” Hunk said nervously.  
  
“Hey, at least it's not _Sendak_.” Lance commented.  
  
“Sendak is less _scary_!” Hunk insisted.  
  
“Relax, Hunk, we know how to counter their magic. Besides, Lita has been coaching Allura and myself on how to deflect their magic back at them.” James assured him.  
  
They saw the Blade ship and flew their Pods and Lions over. They got a call from Kolivan, who appeared on their screens. “We're going to have to work fast. As soon as we are spotted, they will start to pull the cargo-ship into the battle ship and we'll have to board it to get the quintessence. We'd prefer not to do that.”  
  
“ _That_ hope is shared.” Adam assured him.  
  
“We'll form Voltron now and cloak.” Pidge suggested.  
  
“That might work for other ships, but not a druid's. They can detect your quintessence.” Kolivan shook his head.  
  
“What do you suggest?” Shiro asked.  
  
“We'll get the cargo-ship while you attack the battleship before it can activate its tractor beam.” Kolivan suggested. “We'll send a Blade member in to commandeer the ship and get it out of the tractor beam's range.”  
  
“Good idea.” James nodded. “How close is the ship?”  
  
Blaytz called in. “Hey, kids, the ship will be in position in two doboshes. You ready?”  
  
“Is that...?” Kolivan breathed.  
  
“We'll explain later, Kolivan. Understood, Your Majesty. We'll see you when we get back. Everyone, let's move out!” James ended the calls and flew off towards the strike point, the others flying right alongside.  
  
–  
  
The battleship was taken down easily. Too easily. While they could chalk it up to them just being _that_ good, Pidge didn't detect anything but _sentries_ on-board. It was enough to make one wary of the cargo-ship, and they had it taken to the Arena instead of directly to the Castle. Once there, Lotor and Thace took a team of Galra on-board to check it for any bombs while Allura waited outside it with a team of Altean scientists.  
  
“Well, there's no bomb.” Thace reported as they stepped out. “I suggest we interrogate the pilot and see if he knows anything dangerous about this ship.”  
  
“And _I_ suggest we remove the quintessence shipments from its hold and then send the ship on its way. It's possible the ship is being tracked.” Lotor added  
  
“Both are good ideas. The pilot is already being taken to a holding cell, so will interrogate him. Is it safe to extract the shipment?” Allura asked.  
  
“Yes, it is safe.” Lotor nodded.  
  
“Good, let's get this stuff out as soon as possible and then send the ship on its way.” James nodded to Shiro and the others, who moved forward to get out the quintessence tubes.  
  
Shiro felt something brush against his arm as he stepped inside and was about to speak up about it, but felt a twinge in his head and promptly forgot about it before continuing inside.  
  
–  
  
“Alright, and these should be the last ones.” James said as he came in with Keith, Shiro and Lance.  
  
“Ah, good. You can put them with the rest of the pile. I think, at this point, we have enough to fuel a hundred battleships if needed.” Lita said with a sigh. “My lab is so crowded now, such a mess.”  
  
“How have you been doing on identifying where this comes from?” James asked her.  
  
“Not very far. I can't examine liquid quintessence like I can examine a living body.” Lita shook her head. “I'll keep working, though.”  
  
“Well, feel like taking a break and joining us for the tournament tomorrow?” Lance asked as he set down the crate he was carrying. “Or, is that 'beneath you'?”  
  
“I will consider it.” Lita said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Pidge came in with one last crate. “Oof, why are these so _heavy_? It's just a bunch of tubes!”  
  
Lance walked over and took it from her struggling arms, holding it on his shoulder with ease. “If you need help, there's no shame in asking, Pidge.” He said with a wink.  
  
“You know, having your body grow stronger when you unlock alien DNA has _gotta_ be cheating in _someone's_ book.” Pidge raised an eyebrow as Lance walked over to put it down.  
  
“Please, you _like_ it.” Lance flexed his muscles at her. “Besides, I've been working out!”  
  
“Eh, you still got a ways to go before you're on _my_ level.” Blaytz commented. Lance let out a squawk of surprise and looked over to see Blaytz looking over the tubes. “You _are_ coming along great, though!”  
  
“Can you... _not_ give me a heart attack every time you show up? I mean, some _warning_ would be nice?” Lance asked.  
  
“Hmm...nah.” Blaytz grinned.  
  
“...What is _this_?” Lita asked.  
  
“Oh, you didn't hear yet? This is Blaytz's memory tube A.I.” Lance introduced. “Coran found it and set it up and he's been kind of popping up all over the place now.”  
  
“I...I see.” Lita looked a bit disgruntled. “So...it's...n _ot_ the real thing?”  
  
“No, sorry. Wish I were, but the _real_ me is probably buried on Earth somewhere.” Blaytz shrugged. “But, hey, I can still kick ass!” He tapped one of the crates. “Be careful with this stuff, alright? You don't wanna end up like Honerva.”  
  
“I _know_ that.” Lita said indignantly. “I'm not a _child_.”  
  
“Never said you were, 'Lura.” Blaytz walked over to Lance while Lita sputtered. “How you feelin', kid?”  
  
“I'm feeling fine, why?” Lance asked.  
  
“Well, I _did_ train you for three vargas earlier.” Blatyz reminded him.  
  
“Yeah, but then we took a bath so we feel fine now.” Keith told him.  
  
“Can you continue this _out_ of my lab?” Lita said with a huff. “It's too crowded and it's not time for training! Out, all of you!”  
  
“Alright, let's go.” James said, leading them all out.  
  
Shiro rubbed at his head, then looked at Lita. “Hey, uhm...can you...check my head real quick?”  
  
“Your head?” James looked at him.  
  
“I've been experiencing a serious headache since we stepped onto that ship.” Shiro admitted. “No one else is?”  
  
“Alright, come here.” Lita pulled out her cot.  
  
“Should I stay?” James asked.  
  
“No. Go away, and take _him_ with you.” She pointed to Blaytz.  
  
“Aw, I don't think she likes me. See you guys later.” Blaytz blipped away.  
  
“I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry.” Lance remarked. “See you later, Shiro.”  
  
“Yeah, catch you later.” Pidge said as she walked out with Lance.  
  
“Let me know how it goes.” James said as walked out with Keith. “Even if you don't find anything.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Lita gave a half-hearted salute.  
  
–  
  
“The ship is on its way again and the dock is filling up with coalition ships.” Lotor said as he walked up to James and Allura on the bridge. “I think tomorrow's event is going to be a huge success.”  
  
“Still, we shouldn't let our guards down. Honerva's been way too quiet and we haven't heard anything about Sendak in a little while.” James frowned.  
  
“Sendak is still in recovery, I already checked with my loyalists.” Lotor assured him. “If he leaves my mother's lab, then we'll know right away.”  
  
“I hope you're right. I can't shake this bad feeling.” James frowned.  
  
“Everything will be alright.” Allura assured him. “We have been, as you say on your world, 'covering our bases', and everything is taken care of.”  
  
“You've been learning new words from the others, huh?” James smirked at her.  
  
“Actually, Lita taught me that one.” Allura admitted.  
  
“It's getting late. We should welcome the leaders and then have dinner before we rest for tomorrow.” Lotor suggested. “Hunk and other chefs have been hard at work with Coran preparing a big meal to give everyone strength for tomorrow's event.”  
  
“Let's go get Lance and Keith and go greet the other leaders.” Allura suggested. “Kolivan will be joining us, yes?”  
  
“Yes, Thace is currently showing him and his right-hand Antok to a room here.” Lotor nodded.  
  
“Good. We should get him, as well.” James decided.  
  
\--  
  
After a brief meet-and-greet, they all convened in the dining hall of the Castle for the prepared meal. While everyone wined, dined, and got to meet Blaytz's memory A.I., James couldn't help but focus on his bad feeling. It was just like the feeling he got before he found out that Zarkon had been using the Black Lion to track them down. A feeling of foreboding.  
  
“How is the new barracks building coming along?” Keith asked the Arusian King.  
  
“Oh, it's already complete, and the Olkari have already outfitted it with the best equipment!” The Arusian King said delightfully.  
  
“We're ready to take in the new recruits for training, when you're ready to deliver them.” Ryner assured them.  
  
“This Castle is gonna be so _quiet_ once you do.” Lance grinned.  
  
“Yeah, the bath won't be half as _crowded_.” Keith chuckled.  
  
“Sorry we're late.” Lita said as she walked in with Shiro. James looked over as she sat down near Coran and Shiro went to sit with the other officers. “Do you want the results now or later?”  
  
“Results?” Lotor asked.  
  
“Shiro has been experiencing a negative reaction to the quintessence shipment.” Lita replied. “It's nothing serious, just don't bring him near it again and he won't have a problem.”  
  
“That's good to hear.” Ryner smiled.  
  
James nodded as conversation resumed, joining in when he was addressed.  
  
He still couldn't shake the bad feeling, though...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Shiro brush against? Or was it all in his head?  
> James has a bad feeling and he doesn't know why.


	44. 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the tournament! Will everything go well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> ((A/N: Let's play "WHO'S THAT CAMEO"? The first one to recognize and name where the cameo is from gets a doodle of their choice!))

At 0300, James woke up and stared up at the dim blue lighting overhead. Today was the day of the tournament, and everyone had been excited ever since Lotor made the announcement. Well, everyone but the druids and those that went there to enjoy the death-matches. The druids had been sent away, and instead the Altean scientists and Coran were setting up in the medical wing, just in case things got a little _too_ rough.  
  
Everything seemed to be perfectly arranged. So, why did James feel so anxious about the event?  
  
Keith was fast asleep beside him, one of his clawed hands resting on the side of James' neck as his head rested on his chest. James gently took his hand with his and eased it away from his neck before slowly and gently easing him off. “Hhnnn...”  
  
“It's okay, you can sleep longer.” James assured him as he slowly got up and left the bed. He went to the attached shower and looked in the mirror, sighing.  
  
Just when he thought he was used to being different, he'd get a look at the markings running down his chest, arms, legs and sides and realize that he was _still_ learning about himself. He focused on the ones on his arms and legs and made them disappear, then turned on the water to wash his face.  
  
Lance still wanted to go back to Earth, which was understandable. So did James. But, he'd been changed so drastically, it was hard to think of how he could make that happen. And would his family accept him, now that he looked different? And what about James' family? His friends? Would the accept him, knowing he's a shape-shifting alien? That there had been an alien among them for almost twenty years and they never knew it because he was just _that good at hiding_? The Galaxy Garrison would call that _dangerous_. Admiral Sanda would have him locked up and _studied_ until they found out all he was _capable_ of, and then, if he was _lucky_ , he'd be allowed out among the people again, under _heavy_ supervision.  
  
Admiral Sanda would never let Keith and Lance see the light of day again. As long as she was in charge of the Galaxy Garrison...it wasn't safe on Earth for them.  
  
Well, he'd worry about that later. They had to make sure there was an Earth to _return_ to, first. They needed to storm Honerva's lab and take out Sendak and Honerva before Sendak woke up. But, the coalition had earned a break. They'd been having a long series of successes, and they deserved a reward. Having a fun, non-lethal test of strength against each other was a good boost to morale and a bonding experience for everyone.  
  
He just wished he didn't have this inexplicable bad feeling...  
  
“James?” Keith walked up behind him, clothed in nothing but a blanket. “Come back to bed, Jimmy.” He murmured, kissing his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “It's too early to be up.”  
  
“I can't sleep.” James sighed.  
  
“That's no good, you need your rest for the tournament.” Keith gently moved his hands up to rest on his chest. “Come on, let's go back to bed. What's bugging you?”  
  
“That's just the thing, I don't know. Something about that shipment extraction felt too _easy_. We expected _druids_ , and we got _sentries_. The _pilot_ doesn't know _anything_ , and Shiro's suddenly getting sick around the tubes of quintessence? Something's fishy here, and I'm _not_ talking about Lance or Blaytz.”  
  
“Hah.” Keith laughed a bit. “Well, maybe it's not a good idea to store the quintessence in such large quantities. I mean, Shiro was _already_ heavily exposed to quintessence from his time with the Galra before, not to mention his most recent captivity, and wasn't it overexposure to it that drove Honerva insane?”  
  
“That's true.” James nodded. “We'll have some of it sent to the facility on Arus for power and further study and the rest to Olkari for weapons production. Lita doesn't need a whole bunch of it, and she _did_ say it's getting crowded in her lab.”  
  
“There you go, we have a plan. Now, can we sleep?” Keith asked.  
  
James chuckled and turned to him before cupping his cheek and kissing him sweetly. “Alright, we can sleep.”  
  
Keith smiled and led him back to bed before he leaned back against the pillows suggestively, his blanket draped around his naked body just enough to frame it. James climbed on and moved over him, kissing him passionately.  
  
“Looks like sleep will have to wait.” He chuckled. “After all, how can I possibly sleep with you being so inviting?”  
  
Keith grinned, his ears perking up as he pulled James down onto him between his spreading legs. “I'll tire you out, don't worry.”  
  
James grinned.  
  
–  
  
“Goodness, the stands are so full!” Allura said as they walked through the arena.  
  
“Come this way, Princess.” Lotor smiled. “The royal box is just up these stairs.”  
  
“I'm sure this will piss off Honerva, seeing Allura in _her_ seat.” James chuckled.  
  
“It's also a really nice 'fuck you' to those still loyal to her!” Lita said cheerfully.  
  
“You use those words so casually...” Allura said, sighing. “ _I_ can barely use ' _quiznak_ ' as fluidly as you use the words from Kerberos.”  
  
James chuckled. “I suspect she learned _all_ of it from Yorak.”  
  
“Indeed, you would guess right. Ah, my little kitty cat had such a foul mouth on him.” She sighed wistfully.  
  
“Ah, yes. The...other Keith.” Lotor nodded. “You told me of him, of this other reality.”  
  
James nodded. “Speaking of which, I'm going to go join the others in preparing for the first match. Prince Lotor, are you fighting or just watching?”  
  
“Naturally, I intend to fight.” Lotor smirked. “How about you and me, first match?”  
  
“You're on.” James saluted him and walked off.  
  
He paused when he saw the hallway leading to the prison cells and frowned a bit. Lotor had asked for them to not take out the prisoners, because they were there for a _reason_ , and they'd be giving the Arena back after they were done with it. Still...he walked past the Galran Arena guards that gave him wary glances and went into the prison block.  
  
He was surprised to find Shiro standing in the prison block, staring at an empty cell. He realized as he got closer that this must've been _his_ cell and sighed softly. “...Shiro?”  
  
Shiro didn't respond, just walked into the open cell and went to sit on the cot, staring at the wall blankly.   
  
James frowned and walked in after him. “Shiro!” Where was Adam? Wasn't he supposed to always be by Shiro's side? “Professor Shirogane!” He walked over and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
“H-Huh?” Shiro startled out of his trance and looked at him. “Oh...James. Sorry, I...this was...my old room. I guess I'm just surprised to find it empty.”  
  
“Well, let's get you out of here.” James took his arm and coaxed him out of the cell. “Where's Adam?”  
  
“Uhm...I left ahead of him. I wanted time alone.” Shiro nodded. “I was in this very location for...two years, so...Ulaz used to work here.”  
  
James nodded. “I know but, Shiro, we can't just do whatever we want here. We're just renting the place, borrowing it for the event. There could be Zarkon loyalists anywhere here, we can't risk doing anything like entering open prison cells.”  
  
“There you are!” Adam ran over to them. “Takashi, why did you leave without me?”  
  
James looked back at the cell he was in. “Let's get out of the prison block.” He advised them.  
  
“What were you doing here, anyway?” Shiro asked James.  
  
“I don't really know. I just wanted to go in.” He looked at the silent cells as they passed them and frowned a bit. He could _feel_ curious eyes on them as they left, but the prisoners didn't say a word.  
  
“I still think we should set them free.” Shiro said, shaking his head. “What's the point of being at the Arena if we can't free the prisoners? Just empty all the cells...”  
  
“Because some of them are actual _criminals_...probably.” James frowned.  
  
“To _who_?” Adam asked. “The Galra Empire?”  
  
“We'll discuss it with Lotor later. Let's get to the prep area, the tournament's starting soon.” James walked on ahead.  
  
As they left the prison block entirely, he could feel some malicious eyes on him and he looked around warily. Seeing no one, he headed off, Shiro and Adam quickly catching up.  
  
–  
  
“AAAAAAAAALRIGHT, viewers and competitors alike! Are you readyyyyyyyy for the first no-kill tournament in the history of the Galra Arena? Are you readyyyyyyy to fight your friends and allies until one of you gets your asses kicked? BECAUSE WEEEEEEE'RE READYYYYY TO WATCH THAT!” The overly-enthusiastic announcer from one of the other planets in the coalition said over his mic. If James recalled correctly, he was a game show host or something on his planet. Not too different from “Bob”, who James had not seen since the first interview.  
  
The crowd cheered as he went on. “This quintant's game is starting with a totally ICONIC match between the Leader of VOLTRON and the PRINCE of the Galra, the belle of the ball, the HEART-THROB of the Coalition, our very own Priiiiiiiiince LOTOR!”  
  
Lotor stepped out onto the arena floor, giving a light wave to his adoring fans, who had grown in significant number in the past few movements.  
  
“That's right, you heard that right, folks! Against him will be the BLACK KNIGHT of the Alteans, the LEADER of Voltron, the _envy_ and _desire_ of an INCREASING number of people, - too bad he's TAKEN, eh, everyone? - THE BLACK PALADIN: JAAAAAMES GRIFFIIIIIIN!”  
  
James resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the theatrics, but noticed Keith had no such reservations, and waved to the crowd as he stepped out to join Lotor in the ring.  
  
“Alrighty, you both know the rules, I mean, you WROTE them!” The announcer floated over and adjusted his bowtie. “Everyone's watching, so let's make this an EXCITING show, eh?”  
  
“We will do our best, Bill.” Lotor chuckled.  
  
“Atta boy! See you after the match!” He floated off. “BEEEEEEEEEGIIIIIIIIIIN!”  
  
“What _is_ it with these guys and having such simple names?” James asked as he changed his Bayard into a sword and Lotor drew his own.  
  
“I am pretty sure their real names are not actually known to anyone and they pick simple names for _our_ benefit.” Lotor shrugged and shifted his sword as they started to circle each other.  
  
“That's nice of them.” James nodded, then raised his sword in preparation to strike.   
  
Lotor did the same, and then they lunged at each other, their blades clashing, before they jumped back and then clashed together. Lotor swung his leg and James jumped over it before slamming his knee forward. Lotor moved back to avoid it colliding with his waist, then spun around and managed to get a hit in on James' side with his sword. James let out a hiss and backed up, gauging his options.   
  
“Does it hurt?” Lotor asked.  
  
“Pft, your _mother_ hurt me more than that when I last fought her.” James replied, swinging his sword out at him.  
  
“To be fair, my _mother_ is a powerful woman.” Lotor said with a shrug as he moved back to dodge it.  
  
The crowd cheered them on as they battled, a cacophony of noise that echoed throughout the arena. Their swords clashed several times before James knocked Lotor's sword away and they moved on to hand-to-hand fighting, their weapons laying forgotten on the ground as they grappled and twisted and turned and threw and punched and kicked. James considered grabbing Lotor's hair at one point when it almost hit him in the face but decided such tactics were beneath him and instead made sure _not_ to grab it.  
  
“Hey, Lotor? Next time, tie your hair back.” James grinned.  
  
“Oh? Do you think it's too distracting?” Lotor asked tauntingly. “I had no idea you felt that way about my hair. Why don't you touch it? I know you want to. Perhaps I'll even let you give it the treatment when--”  
  
James raised an eyebrow as he talked and then grappled him before bunching up Lotor's hair and holding it behind his back. Lotor gasped and almost raised his head to expose his neck. “No, I think it's exploitable.” James told him.  
  
“Oh, yes, I _do_ see your point.” Lotor said, reaching back to try and pull his hair free.  
  
James let go and Lotor stumbled back. To save his dignity, James grabbed his wrist and pulled him back up when he started to fall.  
  
“Thank you.” Lotor said quietly before pulling free and stepping back, eyeing his sword. Then he lunged for it, and James ran over and grabbed his Bayard to block the incoming sword strike from Lotor before kicking him in the stomach and knocking him to the ground. Then he quickly pinned him down before he could recover and leaned over him, both of them out of breath and staring each other down.  
  
“Yield.” James said firmly.  
  
Lotor stared up at him with wide eyes and then leaned his head back, exposing his neck. “I submit. Do with me as you please. _Please_.”  
  
James blinked in confusion before he blushed and pulled back, looking flustered. “Right, uh, my win?”  
  
“Yes, your win.” Lotor gracefully sat up and grinned at him. “I wasn't _joking_ , you know. You beat me, so I submit to you. Whenever you want me.”  
  
“Whoooooa, let's keep it child-friendly, okay, Your Highness? This is Live on TV.” Bill floated over to them. “Come on, you two, your match is done! Get out of the ring!” He shooed them off and they left, laughing a bit. “ALRIIIIIIGHT, let's bring on the NEEEEEEEXT MAAAAAAATCH! Thank you, Prince Lotor and Paladin James for that AMAZING match! Phew!”  
  
They waved to the crowd as they left together and James saw Keith eyeing them as he went out to do his match.  
  
“It's a wonder you two have been monogamous. Most Galra are not.” Lotor commented as they walked to the medical wing to get fixed up before their next matches. “Is it because of your time on Kerberos?”  
  
“Most people on Kerberos are monogamous, yeah. I mean there's the few exceptions, but generally that's the case.” James nodded.  
  
“Hm. I can't imagine only having one partner. I have had many bed partners in my lifetime.” He glanced away. “Not...all of them by my choosing.”  
  
“What do you mean?” James turned to him.  
  
“...My father would offer me as a... _reward_ for good work. As you can probably guess, I have warmed Sendak's bed rather frequently.” Lotor admitted.  
  
James clenched his fists. 'That sick bastard. He _did_ that to his _son_?'  
  
“But...it hasn't been _all_ bad. Some of our half-Galra allies have been through _so much worse_ , in a shorter amount of time than I.” Lotor smiled. “And, thanks to Voltron, things are changing for us.”  
  
“Heh, yeah.” James nodded. “But, you're a huge part, too. Allura's surrounded by Alteans again because of your suggestion for me to go public with my true nature.”  
  
“I don't think I've ever seen her smile so much as the day we were joined by those Alteans.” Lotor smiled fondly, then glanced away. “Griffin...there's something I should tell you.”  
  
“What is it?” James asked.  
  
“I-I have--” Lotor gasped and quickly pulled James down, just as an arm flew where their heads were.  
  
“Perceptive as ever, kit.” The arm returned to Sendak as he removed his cloak. “How nice of you two to put yourself apart from the rest for me. It makes my job _so_ much easier.”  
  
“We need to run. We can't fight him in this corridor.” James said, changing his Bayard into a gun and firing at him.  
  
“Good idea.” Lotor nodded and then they ran off, James still firing at Sendak as he went.  
  
Lotor gasped as they found their path blocked by a druid and they stood back to back, Lotor pulling his sword out to prepare to fight.  
  
“Switch targets?” James suggested.  
  
“Good idea.” Lotor nodded and then they moved around each other so Lotor was facing Sendak and James was facing the Druid.  
  
“There's no need to fight so fiercely.” Sendak said, walking p to them. “I'm not here to _kill_ you.”  
  
“What?” James frowned. “Why not?” He asked, noticing the druid wasn't attacking him. Why wasn't it attacking?  
  
“Well, we can't risk you being killed.” Sendak said casually. “Everyone else, though?” He chuckled. “Let's just say that, if you give me trouble, this whole building goes down with everyone in it.”  
  
James' eyes widened. “You've set _bombs_.” He pulledup his helmet and put it on. “We have an emergency! Sendak's set bombs, we need to—ungh!” He groaned as Sendak suddenly struck both Lotor and James at once.  
  
“We need to get out of here.” Lotor said. “Can you fire on that druid as we run?”  
  
“Definitely.” James fired on the druid as they got up and they quickly ran off.  
  
“James, come in! _What_ was that about Sendak?” Allura asked over her comm.  
  
“Sendak is here, he was cloaked!” James replied as he continued to fire on the druid. “He's set bombs, we need to stop the tournament and find them!”  
  
“If we stop it, it'll ruin morale! The Blades are looking for the bombs, though, Kolivan just left my side.”  
  
“Why does he want you _alive_ so badly?” Lotor asked as they ducked around a corner.  
  
“I have no idea.” James shook his head. “It doesn't make sense, he should want me _dead_!”  
  
The arm came flying at them again and James uttered a curse as he ducked to avoid it. “Maybe we should ask?” Lotor asked as he slashed at the druid that was keeping close, but _still not attacking_.  
  
“ _Zzzzzarkooooooon_.” The druid hissed.  
  
“What?” James frowned.  
  
“ _We neeeeed you aliiiive for the Eeeemperoooooooor._ ”  
  
“That's concerning.” Lotor frowned and looked back. “I don't see Sendak.”  
  
James closed his eyes, focusing. Then he gasped and barely dodged a VERY close strike from Sendak's arm. “What does _that_ mean? Is he _alive_?”  
  
“So, you haven't realized it yet.” Sendak said, towering over them. James aimed his gun at him, but the chances of getting a shot out before Sendak could hit him were low. He instead changed it into a sword again and glared up at him.  
  
“Realized _what_?” He asked.  
  
Sendak reached out to him. Lotor swung his sword at him, but the druid attacked Lotor and knocked him down. “Your Bond with the Black Lion has trapped Lord Zarkon in your very mind.” He gripped James's helmet and ripped it off. James flinched and backed up. “That's why I can't kill you – until we get him out, that is.”  
  
  
“M-My _mi_ \--”  
  
“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Keith ran up and slashed at Sendak. Sendak dropped his helmet and cloaked again and Keith slashed where he was, only to find him gone.  
  
“...Where did he go?” Lotor asked, slowly getting up.  
  
“The druid's gone, too.” James frowned as he put his helmet back on.  
  
An explosion rocked the building and they cried out in alarm. “He must've set off the bombs! Let's go!” James said, leading the way as they ran off that direction.  
  
–  
  
Sendak was nowhere to be seen, but there was a panic. Someone had laid a rumor it was Sendak's doing, which was true, and people were scrambling for their ships and weapons and jumping at shadows.  
  
“Ah, what a bust! Leave it to Sendak to ruin a good party, eh?” Bill remarked as everyone ran around screaming.  
  
“Who told them it was Sendak?” James asked him.  
  
“One of the staff heard your call to the princess.” Bill shrugged. “You doing alright, kid? You're lookin' kinda pale.”  
  
“I...I'm not sure.” James admitted. “I need to get to the Black Lion.”  
  
“Can it wait until this is handled?” Bill asked, gesturing to the screaming throng.  
  
James nodded. “Yeah. I need a full sweep of the Arena done. We need to find out if Sendak is still here. Check the ships, too.” He headed off with Keith following while Lotor went to go try and calm the public and do damage control.  
  
“He must've snuck in when we brought the shipment of quintessence.” Keith said grimly.  
  
“We should've _known_ it was suspicious.” James bit his lip.  
  
–  
  
It took five vargas to calm everyone down. The Blades and Lotor's Generals found and disabled all the bombs, and a sweep of the Arena and ships confirmed Sendak had left. There was, Shiro noticed, an escape pod missing from the Arena, though.  
  
“Alright...let's get everyone back to their worlds and safely under their particle barriers.” James said, turning to Allura.  
  
“We got lucky, there were no casualties.” Allura said grimly.  
  
“With Sendak's return, the war will pick back up in full force.” Lotor said grimly. “It's no longer safe for me to be anywhere near Central Command.”  
  
“Yes.” Allura frowned. “What did he _want_? To scare us? To dramatically reveal he was still alive?”  
  
“I think...he had a message for _me_.” James frowned. “I need to get to the Black Lion. I have to check something.” He headed off the bridge before they could say anything, hurrying down to the Lion's Den.  
  
Black opened up for him invitingly and he briskly walked up the ramp and went to sit down. “Alright...let's see if Sendak was right.”  
  
He focused on his Bond with the Black Lion, following it to the astral plane again. When he arrived, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The place was just the same as the last time he came here, beautiful but...lonely.  
  
“It's about time you checked in on me.”  
  
James turned quickly and saw Zarkon standing behind him. “You...you're _really here_?”  
  
“And have been for quite some time.” Zarkon said calmly. “You've certainly been enjoying yourself in my absence. Making new friends, discovering yourself. How do you live, knowing you're being so dishonest? Why don't you tell Prince Lotor about Earth?”  
  
“I am, just not under that name.” James frowned. “Why does it matter, anyway? And...why aren't you attacking me?”  
  
“To hurt you right now would be to hurt myself. As much as I'd love to tear you apart and leave your ashes to scatter into the astral plane, I need you alive right now.” Zarkon reached out to James and he stepped back to avoid it. “Did I not just say that I will not harm you?”  
  
“How did this happen?” James asked.  
  
“I suspect it had to do with your Altean magic.” Zarkon retracted his hand and examined his claws. “I'm sure Honerva would have a better idea.”  
  
“So...how much do you know?” James asked.  
  
“I am aware of everything you are aware of.” Zarkon replied. “Until I am returned to my body, we are essentially the same person. All your hopes, fears, joys, despair, I can feel it all.”  
  
“Really?” James frowned. “...Everything?”  
  
“Yes.” Zarkon nodded and reached out to him again. “I am aware that you have Blaytz in the Castle of Lions, even if it is just a memory. I am aware that my son desires you as a Mate. I am fully aware of all of your defenses and secrets. I can even dig into your own _memories_ , if I push enough. So far, you've been blocking it very well.”  
  
“So...you're trapped here....and as long as you're here...they won't kill me?” James asked thoughtfully.  
  
“Precisely. They will aim to capture you alive. Which... _may_ be more dangerous for your allies than simply _killing_ you.” Zarkon chuckled. “Oh, this should be _entertaining_.”  
  
“Get used to the show.” James stepped away from his hand again. “Because, you're not leaving here until I find a way to wipe the tainted quintessence from your body and soul.”  
  
“Oh, so ambitious. Then again, you always have been.” Zarkon hummed. “Top student of the Galaxy Garrison, was it? _And_ your schools before it?”  
  
“There's no chance you can take over my body, is there?”  
  
“No, your Altean DNA prevents that.” Zarkon assured him. “ _I_ can no more take over your body than anyone _else_ in here.”  
  
“What does _that_ mean?” James frowned.  
  
“Oh, you'll find out sometime, I'm sure.” This time, Zarkon moved his hand too quick for James to get away and cupped James' cheek, slowly moving his thumb over the marking under his right eye. “You're an intelligent child, after all.”  
  
“Stop that.” James glanced away, feeling uncomfortable. “You're creeping me out. You know full well those are... _sensitive_.”  
  
“Yes, I know _very_ well.” Zarkon smirked and drew his hand back. “I'm sure the princess is waiting for you to return. I will be here, if you ever wish to speak. And also in your dreams.”  
  
James frowned. “...I need to find a way to block _that_ out.” He walked backwards until he was on top of the Black light and then focused, leaving the astral plane.  
  
Once back in the Black Lion, he groaned and leaned his head back. “Whyyyyyyyy...”  
  
He guessed the smugly amused emotion he just felt _wasn't_ _from Black._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Zarkon is going to be a quiet voice in James' head. He's a pretty reasonable guy.


	45. 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the revelation that Zarkon is in the astral plane, trapped by James, the team makes their next move: capturing Sendak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“Okay so...let me get this straight.” Hunk cleared his throat. “You somehow trapped Zarkon in the astral plane, which links him to you, so the Galra can't kill you until he's free. Meanwhile, Zarkon is literally seeing everything you're seeing and also apparently creeping on you?”  
  
“Yeah...that about sums it up.” James sighed. “And I never detected him before, because I didn't think to _look_ for him.”  
  
“Well, that's both hilarious and also pitiful.” Lita giggled.  
  
“And alarming.” Allura frowned. “He would know all our secrets. All our plans.”  
  
“It'd be a brilliant move, if he _intended_ it. As it is, he's pretty helpless and the Galra can't make any risky moves that could get James killed, or they'll lose Zarkon forever.” Blaytz remarked.  
  
James nodded. “He said my Altean DNA prevents him from taking over my body, so we at least have that.”  
  
“So, we have Zarkon captive.” Lance said thoughtfully. “We could _use_ this. You could promise to return him, IF Honerva and Sendak and all their loyalists give up and hand the Empire over to Lotor and bring peace to the universe!”  
  
“If only it were that easy, but they'd never agree to it.” Lotor shook his head.  
  
“At least we know that they can't kill James.” Keith spoke up. “We can use that. They can't throw any big-hitters at us because, if they mess up and kill James, they lose Zarkon.”  
  
“Which means, they won't be sending ro-beasts?” Pidge asked.  
  
“I'm more concerned about what they'll do _instead_. The druids can teleport, and Sendak has that cloaking ability now.” James frowned and leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Subterfuge is Sendak's specialty.” Shiro said grimly. “We can't risk him being able to get on the ship, who knows what he'll do?”  
  
“Don't worry about that.” Blaytz said, and then his eyes lit up. “Actually... _let him come_.”  
  
“What?” James looked at him.  
  
“We can lure him into a trap! You guys are more than enough to handle him now!” Blaytz said optimistically. “We capture Sendak, put him in the isolated holding cell, and that's a piece off Honerva's board! We can even use him as a test subject to cleanse the tainted quintessence!”  
  
“Yeah, but _that_ all hinges on us being able to _beat_ him.” Lance said grimly.  
  
“You guys will be _fine_! Come on, let's invite him over to talk about returning Zarkon, like Lance suggested. We'll do this at a neutral location, park the Castle on a moon or something.” Blaytz nodded.  
  
Allura looked a bit unsure. “...Blaytz, would you step out for a bit?”  
  
“You got it, babe.” He did finger-guns and then blipped away.  
  
“It's a risky plan for sure.” James said. “But, I think we can trust it.”  
  
“Blaytz may be a great fighter, but should we really risk doing a plan _he_ has zero risk in?” Lotor asked.  
  
“He said we can handle it!” Lance grinned. “Everything will be fine!”  
  
“Do you really think we can, though?” Pidge asked. “I mean, Lotor and James couldn't take him alone, and he's been given a few upgrades since the _last_ time we fought him.”  
  
“The Galra and Nalquod were at war for generations before my father got them to make peace.” Allura reminded them. “If Blatyz says we can do it, I believe him. Perhaps he has a strategy he intends to share with us!”  
  
“We can send a message to the Arena to send to Sendak.” Lotor suggested. “Less public, just in case things go sour.”  
  
“Good idea.” James nodded.  
  
“I think we can take him.” Keith nodded firmly. “Especially in our own turf.”  
  
“It's decided, then? We're trapping Sendak?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Guess so, let's call Blaytz back and see what his plan is.” James nodded. “Blaytz?”  
  
“What's up?” Blaytz appeared in the same spot as before.  
  
“We have decided to go ahead with your plan. What should we do?”Allura asked.  
  
“Let's just get him here, first. I'll tell you what to do then.” Blaytz assured them.  
  
' _ **Blaytz never has a plan, he just does whatever comes to mind. You're better off just handing yourself over, spare yourself the embarrassment.**_ ' Zarkon taunted in James' head.  
  
'Shut up.' James thought.  
  
“Alright, I'll send a message to the Arena to tell Sendak we're willing to make a deal.” Lotor nodded.  
  
“Think he'll take it?” Pidge sighed.  
  
“If nothing else he'll take the chance to attack.” Allura nodded. “And we'll be ready for him.”  
  
“ _Will_ we?” Hunk frowned.  
  
–  
  
Sendak's response was prompt, and they arranged the meeting to be in a movement from that quintant. They would negotiate the terms on-site, and Sendak would come alone. If they saw he was with anyone else, they'd raise the particle barrier. The plan was set, now they just had to wait for him to arrive.  
  
He finally showed up after they'd all gone to bed. Blaytz announced to everyone Sendak had arrived on his ship and they quickly got ready to go fight. When they went to their doors, though, they found they wouldn't open.  
  
“Uh...Blaytz?” James asked.  
  
“Don't worry, kids. I'll handle it. But, hey, why don't you pull up the security footage and enjoy the show?” Blaytz said cheerfully as their in-room consoles brought up the security footage.  
  
“Blaytz, what are you doing?” Allura demanded over the intercom.  
  
“Relax, I got this.” Blaytz assured them. They could see him strolling down the hallway to the front door, which opened up to allow Sendak inside. “Hey there, kit.”  
  
“'Kit'...?” Sendak frowned and looked around. “Where is the Altean boy?”  
  
“Do you mean James? Because we kind of have a _bunch_ of Alteans here now.” Blaytz grinned, then his expression turned more serious. “You don't seem surprised to see me.”  
  
“Why _should_ I be?” Sendak asked.  
  
“Because the news of my being here in the Castle has never left the building.” Blaytz crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
James gasped and looked at Keith as they both realized what Blaytz was hinting at. They had a _spy_.  
  
“I haven't shown myself to _anyone_ that doesn't live here and I monitor all communications going in and out. So, how did you _know_?” Blaytz went on.  
  
“We have our sources.” Sendak replied casually. “Now, I came here to meet with the boy.” His metal hand flexed a bit as he walked inside to move past Blaytz. “Where is he?”  
  
Keith let out a low growl and James gently placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Oh, he's here.” Blaytz said as the doors shut behind Sendak. “But, you won't be meeting with him. _I_ arranged this meeting.”  
  
Sendak looked over at the closed doors and then looked back at him. “I have no business with you.”  
  
“Well, too bad, because I have business with you.” Blaytz said, then grinned. “Let's talk. It's been deca-pheobs. You look good, grown up _real_ nice. If I weren't just an A.I, I'd bend you over and have my wild way with you.”  
  
“I'd say you haven't changed but, well, you _really haven't_. Considering you're probably dead now and you're just a memory.” Sendak walked on. “And I have no time to waste with memories.”  
  
“Well, too bad.” Blaytz blipped in front of him and grinned. “Because it's time for a walk down memory lane. Remember the last time we were here together?”  
  
“Emperor Zarkon told you to stay away from me, but you wouldn't, because you're a--” whatever he said next made Blaytz laugh and James looked confused. Keith's eyes went wide as saucers.  
  
“He just...you can't _say that to a King_.” Keith breathed.  
  
“Do I _want_ to know?” James asked.  
  
“Uhh....no.” Keith shook his head.  
  
“Hah, good times. He was always telling me off for flirting with the Galra.” Blaytz nodded. “What's the point of being at peace, though, if you can't have a wild fling with your old enemies?”  
  
Zarkon rolled his eye and walked on past him. “I don't have time for this. I was told of an arrangement with the boy.”  
  
Blaytz followed behind him as he made his way through, until he reached the dorms. James tensed as he heard Sendak outside his room and he tried to open the door.  
  
They _definitely_ had a spy, if he knew _exactly_ where James' _room_ was.  
  
“It won't open.” Blaytz told him. “I've put this entire castle on lockdown, nothing opens unless I open it.”  
  
“And what was your goal?” Zarkon turned to him. “To capture me? To talk my ears off?”  
  
“To talk some _sense_ into you.” Blaytz replied. “Zarkon is sick and, I'm guessing, so are you and Honerva. These kids are figuring out how to cleanse the quintessence of taint, so you can get better.”  
  
“And you think we will just _magically_ decide to stop conquering the universe once we're 'better'? Did you forget _why_ we were at _war_?” Sendak asked mockingly.  
  
“I'd hate to think the only reason Zarkon stopped fighting was because Alfor _made_ him do it somehow and not because Zarkon had a proper change of heart.” Blaytz chuckled. “I mean, you sure seemed pretty friendly before the Fall of Daibazaal. We had fun, didn't we?”  
  
“I _do not_ want to talk about that. Do you not see this is a mess? A ha _lf-breed_ seeks to take the throne, when Zarkon's not even dead yet! We have _half-breeds_ running around learning to fight, and they populate these halls like _maggots_!” Sendak hissed.  
  
Keith growled and James pulled him away from the door.  
  
“They _used to_ know their _place_. Half-Galras are only half-people, and don't belong with the rest of our community as anything but playthings. And don't even _try_ to say you never made use of half-breeds!” Sendak barked out a laugh.  
  
“Sure, I guess I did. But, by _that_ logic, I 'made use' of _you_ , too. I 'made use' of Zarkon, of Alfor, of Trigel, of Gyrgan. I 'made use' of all kinds of people, _many_ of them at the same time! I have 'made use' of humans! I have 'made use' of Alteans, of Galrans! Of my _own people_! And you know what?” Blaytz stepped closer to Sendak. “I never saw them as _anything_ but people. The _half-breeds_ are just as much people as _we_ are, and maybe it's time you stopped that stupid tradition, seeing as Zarkon _married an Altean and had a son_.”  
  
“A son that has already proven to be nothing but a useless showboat only good for pleasing crowds and not for politics.” Sendak said snidely. “I'm _done_ talking to you. Let me see the boy to _negotiate_ for Zarkon's release.”  
  
Blaytz sighed heavily. “Not happening. There's no negotiation happening, Sendak.”  
  
Sendak let out a roar and lunged at him.   
  
“Safe Mood, off.” Blaytz said flatly.  
  
The security footage suddenly cut out and they heard some scuffle out in the hall. Something heavy hit their door and James and Keith moved back a bit further before it was hit again. Then it happened a few more times before they heard multiple footsteps coming over to the door, followed by a dragging sound.  
  
“I didn't want to be rough, kit. You brought this on yourself.” They heard Blaytz say. “Take him to the isolation cell. I'll be there when you arrive.”  
  
Then it was silent, and James walked over to try the door. “Still won't open.” He murmured.  
  
“...He didn't actually think we could beat him, did he?” Keith asked. “That's why he kept telling us not to worry about it, why he never told us any plan. He planned to handle it himself all along.”  
  
“I'm glad he's on _our_ side because that was, frankly, terrifying.” James nodded.  
  
–  
  
Once Sendak was secure, they were finally let out of their rooms and Allura and the Paaldins went down to see Sendak in his cell.  
  
“I think the weirdest part of all that was finding out how many people Blaytz has slept with.” Hunk said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
  
“He's a very free-loving guy.” Lance shrugged.  
  
“We're here.” Allura said, opening the door.  
  
Blaytz was already there, standing by the cell. Sendak had been relieved of his metal arm and was glaring at them from inside the cell. “Hey, you're here!” Blaytz greeted.  
  
“Alright, Sendak. Talk. How did you get inside information here?” Lance demanded.  
  
Sendak ignored him and looked at James. “You tricked me.”  
  
“I don't feel bad about it at all.” James replied. “You were likely going to trick _me_.”  
  
Sendak smirked. “To think you turned out to be Altean after all. Your kind are disgustingly good at deception.”  
  
Allura frowned. “Answer the question, Sendak.”  
  
“We have our ways.” Sendak told her. “Honerva told me, how she finds out is not to my knowledge or concern.”  
  
“Well, you won't be escaping us this time.” Allura said firmly. “There's no eject option for this cell, and Blaytz will ensure you won't be freed.”  
  
“And what do you intend to do with me?” Sendak taunted. “Interrogate me? I won't talk.”  
  
“We don't need you to.” James said firmly. “All we need is Lita. You don't even have to be awake for it.”  
  
Sendak's eye widened.  
  
“For the record, having her dig in your head is _pretty painful_ , so it might be easier on you to just tell us what you know.” Keith said with a grin.  
  
“You don't have much choice in the matter.” Pidge said proudly. “So, you should start talking. Let's start with a basic question: _Where is Samuel Holt_?”  
  
“He's not dead, but he might be if you don't let me go.” Sendak taunted her.  
  
Pidge growled.  
  
“Do you want us to bring in Lita? Because we _will_ bring in Lita.” Hunk reminded him sternly.  
  
“Maybe she can build a _hoktril_.” Keith mused.  
  
“Keith, don't even suggest that!” Allura gasped.  
  
“It's not like we'd be using it willy-nilly! I'm just saying, you know, it might be useful sometimes!” Keith shrugged.  
  
Blaytz paused, as if looking for that information. “Oh, HELL no. We're not letting her build that!”  
  
“Fine, no _hoktril_.” Keith raised his hands in surrender.  
  
“Answer the question, where is Samuel Holt?” James demanded.  
  
“He's been put to work for the Empire. I hear he's been quite... _satisfying_.” Sendak sneered.  
  
Pidge lunged at the cell and James pulled her back. “What do you mean by that?!” She demanded.  
  
“Just that the Empire has been _very_ satisfied with his work.” Sendak said casually. “He's been moved from location to location, doing good work for the Empire. Many Commanders are _pleased_ to have him on-board.”  
  
“You...”  
  
“It's a shame your brother escaped, he would have been quite _entertaining_ as well.” Sendak smirked at her. “I bet I could have a _lot_ of fun with _you_ , Katie.”  
  
Pidge grit her teeth “Don't you say that name... _Who_ said you could say that name?!”  
  
“Who said _you_ could callously use Honerva's real name?” Sendak retorted. “As far as _I'm_ concerned, since you're using real names so casually, I will call you Katie.”  
  
“Fuck off!” Pidge snapped.  
  
Sendak gave a slow blink before moving on. “I do not know where he is right now. He has moved location since my previous captivity.” He went on. “So, you'll have to find out some other way, dear Katie.”  
  
“Stop! Using! My! NAME!” Pidge broke free of James' hold and ran for the cell. Blaytz caught her mid-run and shook his head disapprovingly before nudging her back. “...Sorry.”  
  
“Don't let him goad you. He's good enough at that without you making it easy. So he's saying your real name, so what? Laugh it off.” Blaytz advised. “He's a...oh, what was that phrase...a dog barking behind a fence. All talk.”  
  
“Pidge...do you want to step out for a bit? Go talk to to your brother?” James suggested.  
  
“...Yeah.” She nodded and walked to the door. “Sorry.”  
  
They gave her encouraging smiles as she left, then turned back to Sendak. James sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Alright, enough games. What is he _really_ being forced to do?”  
  
“Weapons development.” Sendak smirked. “That's all. It was quite entertaining making her think something else, though, wasn't it?”  
  
James decided that Sendak and Zarkon both had the trait of being _a complete asshole_ in common. “Who is the spy?”  
  
“I told you, I don't know.” Sendak chuckled. “I just use the information I am given. Do you think her a fool enough to have a spy and _not_ be aware of your plan to capture me?”  
  
“So, you _new_ it was a trap.” Allura frowned. “Why did you agree?”  
  
“Because I felt confident I could easily defeat you. I did _not_ count on being beaten by a _memory_ of the Nalquod King.” Sendak looked disgruntled at this fact.  
  
“Yeah, well, I didn't count on my best friend murdered by another friend, who was so love-struck he let a bitch lead him into insanity.” Blaytz rolled his eyes.  
  
“Blaytz, don't use that word.” Allura said. “It doesn't actually mean 'horrible woman'.”  
  
“Ehhhh, close enough.” Lance shrugged. “I mean, the literal term is a female mother dog in active heat, but 'horrible woman' is the general non-literal definition.”  
  
“Oh. Very well, then it is alright to use it...I suppose.” Allura nodded.  
  
“We're getting off-topic.” James waved his hand dismissively. “Where is Honerva keeping Zarkon's body?”  
  
Sendak chuckled. “Oh, she probably moved him the moment I was captured.”  
  
“Fine, what is she planning? How many spies are there?” James pressed.  
  
“I don't know.” Sendak said with a cold smile. “I highly doubt she would keep her plans the same, knowing that _Empress Allura_ could pry information from my mind.”  
  
“Fine, we'll move on to the next stage.” James turned to Allura. “Bring Lita here.”  
  
“I'll call her over.” Blaytz said before blipping away.  
  
“I must say, that _Lita_ does some fine work.” Sendak remarked, looking James, Keith and Lance up and down. “You look more more attractive when you're not human. Especially _you_ , half-breed. I'd love to take _you_ to my bed.”  
  
Keith hissed and James placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don't let him goad you, remember?”  
  
“...Right.” Keith nodded, then looked over as Blaytz blipped back in.   
  
“Lita's on her way.” He said casually. “You all can probably go when she gets here, I'll keep an eye on them.”  
  
“Thank you, Blaytz.” Allura smiled.  
  
Lita walked inside with a sigh. “Alright, I'm going to need to have access to him. Can you secure him for me?” She looked at Blaytz.  
  
“He's already cuffed. Well, as cuffed as he _can_ be, with only one arm.” Blaytz shrugged.  
  
“If he gives me trouble, I'm going to curse him.” She muttered.  
  
“Good luck, call us if you need anything.” James told her as they all filed out.  
  
“I will.” Lita assured him.  
  
–  
  
James paced in front of the Black Lion, his usual go-to spot for puzzle-solving now.  
  
There was a _spy_. A s _py_. A spy that was living in the Castle of Lions with them, that had been somehow getting information out to Honerva. How long? When did they pick them up? Was there a Zarkon loyalist among the half-breeds? The Alteans? How could he approach Lotor about this? He highly doubted it was him, but maybe one of his Generals?  
  
It could be _anyone_. Think, Griffin, think. Based on the information she'd given up, who was it likely to be? He knew about Blaytz...everyone in the Castle knew about Blaytz. He knew Pidge's name...but Matt was blurting her name out everywhere. Think....how did he know exactly where James' room was?  
  
How many people knew where James' room was? The Paladins, for sure. Did Lotor? He'd have to check on that. It would also be good to not rule out any chance of anyone she'd had captured being used a mole.  
  
Even if he made him sick to think it could be one of the humans. Adam _did_ say she'd visited them. And there was...  
  
He stopped and looked up at the Black Lion and then wrapped his arms around himself, dread creeping in.  
  
No. He couldn't go down that thought process. But, it was a mistake to rule out any variables. Zarkon was finding great amusement with his mental turmoil, but he tried to block him out.  
  
There was no way that it could be Shiro. No way. There _had_ to be someone else. Shiro would _never_ betray them for the Empire.  
  
 _It_ _had_ _to be someone else..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a spy in the Castle! Who? How many? And is there a way to stop them without killing people they've grown to know as friends?
> 
> ((A/N: I originally planned to show the fight between Sendak and Blaytz/the sentries, but decided it was better to show the others' reactions to just hearing it blindly instead of seeing it.))


	46. 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a spy in the Castle. Lita is put to work finding out who that spy is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

Sendak would have to wait. On James' request, Lita returned to her lab and examined everyone that had ever had contact with Honerva, one by one. She started with the most recent acquisitions, Adam, Matt and their team. Shiro was to wait with the other Paladins. James was in no rush to put himself through that heartache.  
  
“You're clean, not even a _single_ drop of quintessence in you.” Lita ruffled Matt's hair. “Get out of my lab, you're wasting my time.” She said with a grin.  
  
“Are you sure? Maybe you didn't examine me _thoroughly_ enough.” Matt winked at her.  
  
“Out!” She laughed.  
  
“Going, going!” Matt grinned and left her lab, letting Adam in next.  
  
No one was told the true nature of why they were doing this examination. All they were told was that there was a concern about the tainted quintessence, so they had to make sure anyone that had been in contact with Honerva was checked over.  
  
“You never even _met_ Honerva, did you?” Pidge asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Nope! Lita has some _really_ nice hands, though!” Matt sighed dreamily.  
  
“Dork.” She elbowed him with a grin.  
  
“Matt, please don't make us waste time.” James sighed, looking weary.  
  
“What's the matter?” Shiro asked with concern.  
  
“I can't tell you yet.” James shook his head. “Just let this finish.”  
  
“Maybe I should go next, then.” Shiro suggested.  
  
“No. You'll wait with the rest of the Paladins.” James said firmly.  
  
“I've had more quintessence put into me than most of the people here!” Shiro insisted.  
  
“I said to _wait_.” James looked at him sternly.  
  
Shiro raised his hands in surrender. “Alright. I'll wait.”  
  
Adam, despite having had his eyes repaired with quintessence by Honerva and therefore possibly having motivation to help her, was guiltless of any wrongdoing. Kenneth and Jason were also clean, and then they sent in the half-Galra, who had had frequent contact with Honerva over deca-pheobs.  
  
“What are you looking for?” Lotor asked James softly.  
  
“I can't tell anyone yet.” James shook his head. “I'm sorry.”  
  
“Well, do tell me when you can?” Lotor implored.  
  
James nodded, watching as Ezor skipped inside the room.  
  
So far, everyone that had gone in was guiltless of any kind of contact with Honerva since joining Voltron in the Castle of Lions. After the half-Galra was the Galra, and he highly doubted a Blade member was to blame. Still, he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when they all turned up guiltless.  
  
After the Galra were the Alteans, and they all went in one by one and came out soon after. None of them had ever met Honerva, but they were still checked over just in case.  
  
He hated the fact he couldn't just outright tell them Lita was probing into their memories. This was a major breach of trust, but they couldn't risk Honerva learning more than she already had.  
  
“Alright, Paladins next.” Lita called to them. “One at a time. James, let's do you first. You were in that quintessence battle with the druid, after all.”  
  
“Of course.” James got up and went inside.  
  
Lita shut the door behind him and sighed. “I'm not finding anyone suspicious. I'm starting to think it could be--”  
  
“No, no way. There must be something we _missed_.” James pursed his lips.  
  
“James, honey, be sensible.” Lita sighed.  
  
“Just...just check him over. I know it can't be him, though. He'd never work for her. She hurt him so _badly_...”  
  
Lita nodded and ran her hand through his hair. “I'll check him, don't worry. And I'll let you know if I find anything.”  
  
James nodded. “Can I go now?”  
  
“Of course.” Lita nodded. “I mean, I don't really want to dig into your head right now when it might overlap with Zarkon.”  
  
James nodded and got up to leave the room. “Alright, next person. Pretty kitty, how about you?” Lita cooed.  
  
“If your hands wander too much, I'm biting you.” Keith said, walking in past James.  
  
She laughed and shut the door behind him.  
  
James _knew_ it wasn't any of the current Paladins. She was only calling them in because it would look weird otherwise. Even Allura and Coran went in to sell the illusion.  
  
Keith came out a bit later and Lance strode in next. After him was Pidge, then Hunk, and finally...  
  
“Come on in, Shiro.” Lita beckoned to him.  
  
James sat outside the lab with a tense posture, Keith next to him. When the door opened again, Lita had her lips pursed and she beckoned to him, so he got up and went in to talk to her.  
  
“Well?”  
  
“Nothing in his memories indicates he's been sending any secret messages to her. Blaytz has been monitoring all calls in and out, he says no one has been sending anything that way.” Lita sat down on her cot. “I don't understand, she must be finding out _somehow_.”  
  
James slowly raised his head, seeing Kova taking a bath over near the tubes of quintessence. “...What if it's not a _humanoid_?”  
  
“What?” She looked over where he was looking.  
  
“Lotor said that Narti connects with Kova psychically. Kova was Honerva's _pet_ , and _has_ been for _ten-thousand deca-pheobs_.” James walked over and lifted Kova into his arms. The cat let out a warning murr at him. “Check Kova's mind.”  
  
Lite took the cat into her arms and gently ran her fingers through his fur. “Alright, baby. Let's see if you've been a naughty kitty.” She started to stroke his head, her hand glowing as she did. “Mm...nn....ah!” She gasped and suddenly pulled her hand back. Kova started to bolt and James quickly grabbed the now-scrambling cat. “It's him! She's been using a psychic connection with Kova to spy on us!”  
  
“And I can't think of a single place this cat _hasn't_ been.” James said, struggling to hold onto the now-yowling cat. “Blaytz! Call Coran, I need a cage for the cat!”  
  
Lita tsk'd at her hand, which had been bitten when the cat started to run. “Naughty kitty.”  
  
–  
  
“I can't believe it was Honerva's cat this whole time.” Hunk said, looking in at the cat carrier.  
  
“I always _wondered_ how she always knew what I was doing.” Lotor said grimly.  
  
“Can you forgive me for the breach of privacy?” James asked.  
  
“Of course.” Thace smiled. “You couldn't tell the spy you were looking for a spy, so it's not like you could ask our permission.”  
  
“I'm just glad it wasn't any of _us_.” Keith said, smiling at Shiro.  
  
“Yeah.” Shiro nodded. “It's a _huge_ relief.”  
  
“So, we just have to make sure Kova is safely tucked away where no one can be spied on by him and we can carry on like normal!” Lance nodded. “Where do we keep him?”  
  
“I can keep him in my room. I don't ever discuss important information in there.” Lotor volunteered.  
  
“Yeah, turn on the porn channel exclusively for Honerva.” Blaytz laughed.  
  
“Ew, that's her _son_.” Ezor made a face.  
  
“What are we going to do about Narti?” Zethrid asked.  
  
“She can't see without Kova.” Acxa agreed.  
  
“We'll teach her Braille.” James nodded.  
  
The Galra and Alteans stared blankly at him. “Teach her _what_?” Lotor asked.  
  
“Blind people on Kerberos read things by using a special alphabet made for them, made up of raised dots in specific patterns.” James explained. “I'll study the Galran and Altean alphabets and make a Braille pattern to teach her. And she can still hear, right?”  
  
“How will she fight?” Zethrid asked.  
  
“By using all her other senses.” James nodded. “She'll be like Daredevil, a blind superhero.”  
  
“Nerd.” Keith affectionately nudged him.  
  
“Where _is_ this blind superhero?” Allura asked.  
  
“The character is fictional, but if _anyone_ can make it real, _she_ can.” James assured them. “I'm going to help her.”  
  
“Thank you.” Lotor said softly. “Really...thank you. We don't really know what to do in situations like this.” He looked at Kova. “I thought the witch was doing Narti a _kindness_ when she gave Kova to us. I was wrong.”  
  
“We'll get through this.” James nodded. “We also need to work on repairing the damage Sendak's Arena attack did. Let's make it public that we have Sendak captured. That should improve morale.”  
  
“Yes!” Allura smiled.  
  
“I don't know about you, but I think we could all use a big meal and then some rest after that stressful situation.” Hunk said, getting up. “I'm heading to the kitchen!”  
  
“I'll go contact the press and reveal we have Sendak captive.” Allura bounced on her feet before heading off with Coran.  
  
“I'll take Kova to my room.” Lotor lifted the cat carrier. It let out a discontented yowl as he carried it away.  
  
“I'll be at the isolation cell.” Lita walked off.  
  
“I'm going to my room.” James turned and walked off, shaking his head. There was just so much to process. How many plans needed to be changed? How many codes? Should they change their rooms around? He needed to contact the coalition about this.  
  
He opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Keith had started talking to Thace as he was leaving, so he probably wouldn't turn up for some time. He dimmed the lights and changed into pajamas before climbing into bed with a sigh.  
  
Of course, he wasn't left alone to his own thoughts, or even his own dreams. He found himself in the astral plane with Zarkon again.  
  
“So, you found Honerva's spy.” Zarkon said, giving a slow-clap. “Ever the intelligent one, aren't you?”  
  
“Yeah, and we have Sendak captured. Now we just need to wait for Honerva to do something stupidly desperate and we'll be able to capture her, too.” James nodded firmly.  
  
“Alfor would be so proud.” Zarkon smirked and reached out to run his fingers through James' hair. James stepped back out of his reach, narrowing his eyes at him. “I imagine your parents would be too, if they were alive.”  
  
“We don't know if they are or not. _I_ _don't remember_.” James sighed. “Not that it's important. Your Empire is falling. We will find your body, we will cleanse you of the tainted quintessence, and we will bring an end to your madness _and_ reign. Your time as Emperor is done, one way or the other.”  
  
“And Lotor will reign as the bridge between two peoples, and begin a new era for the universe, where half-Galra are given the same right as any other Galra and no longer forced into prostitution.” Zarkon said mockingly. “A happy ending.” He reached out and placed his hand on James' shoulder, gripping it a bit. “Wishful thinking doesn't suit you.”  
  
James growled, recalling a moment with Shiro where the same thing had been said. “Stop digging into my memories!” He shoved his hand off and turned away.  
  
“It's not like you to be an _idealist_ , James Griffin.” Zarkon smirked behind him. “ _I_ tried to change things for half-Galra, and it didn't take. Generations of Galra have been rather satisfied with this arrangement, and no one will be willing to change it.”  
  
“With a half-Galra Emperor, they'll _have_ to.” James said firmly, looking back at him.  
  
“Until I die, Lotor will never be Emperor.” Zarkon chuckled darkly. “As long as the Sacred Flame at the Kral Zera is lit for me, _no one_ can be Emperor besides myself. I can assign stand-ins, but everyone knows that they have no _real_ power and can be easily removed from the position at any time when I choose to take it back.”  
  
“...The Kral Zera? Lotor's never mentioned this.” James frowned.  
  
“Oh, he hasn't? Well, it's a coronation ceremony. When the Emperor dies, all those worthy must gather at the Kral Zera and battle for the right to be the next Emperor.” Zarkon explained. “It's not passed down by blood, but by superior strength.”  
  
“What if you're bested in battle?” James asked.  
  
“Then, logically, that person would be the next Emperor. However, using sneaky tactics to murder me in my sleep will only earn them shame and a trip to the Arena for public execution.” Zarkon smirked. “Not that you could do that, anyway. Seeing as we are Bonded, to kill me would be to kill you and to kill you would be to kill me. Honerva knows that she must carefully destroy the Bond before you can be killed.”  
  
“You can _destroy_ a _Bond_?” James asked.  
  
“She destroyed The Champion's Bond with the Black Lion, didn't she?” Zarkon pointed out.  
  
“No, it's not gone. It's still there, you'll see. We'll keep trying.” James sighed heavily. “So, in the case of the Emperor, say, going into a coma, who is supposed to lead next?”  
  
“That would be the next-strongest Galra, usually the right-hand to the Emperor.” Zarkon walked away a few paces. “Sendak, to clarify.”  
  
“And, with him captured, who leads next?” James asked, following him.  
  
“The next strongest Galra after him _or_ the Empress.” Zarkon chuckled. “Neither of which is Lotor, by the way.”  
  
“Who's the next strongest after Sendak?”  
  
“Why, so you can make a kill-list?” Zarkon hummed in amusement. “There are _many_ of equal power after Sendak. What is _most likely_ to happen, however, is Honerva will take the throne in our absence. No one in the Empire can best her in combat.”  
  
“Great.” James groaned.  
  
“I suggest you focus on the war effort, instead of getting Lotor on the throne by way of a popularity poll. And...watch your back.” He turned to him and placed his hand on James' shoulder again. “She will be wildly unpredictable, now that you have both of us. And she will use _any_ method to capture you.”  
  
“Stop...touching me.” James pushed his hand off and stepped back from him. “And thanks for the advice, I guess.”  
  
“I'm curious how long you will last against her.” Zarkon hummed. “That's all.”  
  
James sighed and walked back to his spot. He thought he felt a hand on his shoulder again and looked at Zarkon. “I thought I said to stop touching me!”  
  
“ _I_ haven't moved.” Zarkon chuckled, still in the same spot.  
  
James frowned and looked around, but he didn't see anyone but them there. “Then...what was...?”  
  
“The astral plane is _full_ of quintessence. It's possible it was the Black Lion's.” Zarkon theorized.  
  
“...Maybe.” James continued on to his spot.  
  
“After all, who else _could_ it be?” Zarkon asked as James left the astral plane.  
  
He woke up with Zarkon's question on his mind, just in time for Keith to climb into bed with him and tug at his clothes insistently.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon seems to be taking his imprisonment rather well.


	47. 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Zarkon's revelation, James quickly moves into action to get all the Blades out before the druids are set loose on the entire Empire! Can they get them all in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

A big meal was prepared and they all gathered in the dining hall to eat. At this point, every meal had become a buffet-style meal and people gathered in groups to chat. James sat apart from the rest, watching as Keith talked with the other Paladins about something, and then turned his attention to Lotor, who was helping Narti with her food.  
  
Well, he may as well talk to him now. He walked over and cleared his throat. “Lotor? Can we talk?”  
  
“Of course.” Lotor said, handing Narti her plate. “What is it?”  
  
James sighed. “Your father and I have been talking. Why didn't you tell us about the Kral Zera?”  
  
Lotor tensed. “I...It wasn't relevant. He's not dead.” He said, glancing away. “What did he tell you about it?”  
  
“Pretty much everything. Including the fact that, since he's not dead, the throne goes to his right-hand or his Empress.” James placed his hand on his hip. “And that, no matter how popular you are in the polls, you can't actually rule.”  
  
Lotor sighed. “I'd hoped to change that tradition with the other archaic ones.” Lotor admitted. “ _I_ am his first-born, _I_ should get the throne before _Sendak_.”  
  
“Well, he's out of the way, but now Honerva's going to be giving the orders. Which means it might be dangerous to keep the Blade members there as spies. We need to withdraw everyone, because those druids will be everywhere.”  
  
Lotor nodded. “We should talk to Thace and Kolivan.”  
  
Shiro let out a guffaw across the room and James looked over with a soft smile. “I was really scared...I thought it might've been him.”  
  
“I can understand that.” Lotor smiled. “You care deeply for him.”  
  
James nodded, watching as Shiro continued to talk with the other Paladins, Adam always by his side. “He's the closest thing to a brother I have. I'm an only child...I think. If I have any siblings, they certainly didn't live on Kerberos with me.”  
  
Lotor nodded. “Once Honerva is beaten, and the Empire is reformed, we can search for information about your parents.” He said gently.  
  
“Keith's birthday is next movement.” James sighed. “I don't know what to give him yet.”  
  
“Already? I thought we had more time!” Lotor gasped.  
  
“Time's been getting away from us.” James sighed. “Well, I better go talk to Thace and get in contact with Kolivan.”  
  
“James...” Lotor frowned. “What...else did my father say?”  
  
James pursed his lips. “He said that it was wishful thinking to hope the Empire will accept half-Galra as people. But, Voltron is a symbol of hope. If anyone can create that miracle, we can.” He smiled at him and then walked off.  
  
“Do you want me to go with you?” Lotor asked.  
  
“No, it's okay. We don't need more than one person to. See you later.” James waved and made his way over to where Thace was with the other Blades that lived in the Castle with him.  
  
“James.” Thace greeted when he joined them. “What brings you over to my side of the room?”  
  
“We need to withdraw all of the Blades from their spy missions.” James said firmly. “According to the Kral Zera, if Zarkon is incapacitated that puts his right-hand in charge, and then his Empress after that. It's likely the druids will be everywhere.”  
  
“Where did you hear about the Kral Zera?” Thace asked, confused.  
  
“Zarkon told me.” He tapped his head. Thace nodded in understanding. “He's been considerably more forthcoming than Sendak when it comes to information.”  
  
“I understand. I will inform Kolivan at once.” Thace started to do the Galra salute, then paused and raised his hand to his head in the Galaxy Garrison salute, instead. “Excuse me.” He then headed off with his plate of food.  
  
James sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He only hoped he was acting quick enough. Zarkon had said she'd be unpredictable and would do anything to capture James. He had to make sure she didn't have any of their men within her reach.  
  
“James, come join us!” Keith called over to him.  
  
James nodded and walked over to join the other Paladins. “Hey.”  
  
“'Hey' yourself.” Shiro smiled a bit. “Why all the wandering around?”  
  
“There's just work to do.” James sat down on the couch with them. Keith sidled over to sit next to him and snuggled up.  
  
“Well, captain, maybe you should take a load off for a bit?” Lance raised an eyebrow. “You look _super_ tense.”  
  
“He's right, you should relax. We've had two victories against Honerva in a row!” Pidge said with a grin, reaching over Lance to snag something from her plate.  
  
“Heeey. You could've asked.” Lance pouted.  
  
“And you could've _not_ put it out of my reach to tease me.” She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Alright, alright.” Lance handed it over.  
  
“Thank you.” Pidge took it and elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
“Oof!” Lance winced.  
  
“Maybe you should put a shirt on, _Your Highness_ , and I won't be able to hit you so precisely.” She stuck out her tongue.  
  
Lance gasped dramatically. “You would strike _royalty_?”  
  
“Pft, you're no prince of _mine_.” She rolled her eyes and smiled smugly.  
  
“You're just anti-authority.” Lance elbowed her.  
  
“Yes, actually. I only listen to James because he doesn't talk down to me and also I respect him. That's also why I listened to Shiro.” She looked at Shiro.  
  
“Past-tense?” Adam remarked. “You don't listen to him anymore?”  
  
“Nope, he's just a person now.” Pidge stuck her tongue out playfully while Shiro made a scandalized sound. “Hey, where's Matt?”  
  
“Last I saw, he was trying to score with Acxa.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“Again? He was trying to score with Ezor earlier, but found out she's Mated to Zethrid.” Pidge laughed.  
  
“Wait, they're not only gay but M _ated_? But, Ezor flirts with _me_ all the time!” Lance looked confused.  
  
“Well, _some_ people are open to having others join in, but _I_ think she was mostly interested in exploring your body.” Keith grinned.  
  
Lance preened. “Who isn't? My popularity has gone up by 50% since my change!”  
  
“Have you taken anyone to bed yet?” Keith asked. Hunk sputtered on his food.  
  
“Uhm, one or two. A couple of the half-Galra troop were really eager.” Lance nodded.  
  
“Men or women?” Shiro asked curiously.  
  
“Both.” Lance grinned.  
  
“Can we _not_ talk about this at dinner?” Hunk pleaded with a red face.  
  
“He's right, this is a bathtime topic.” James grinned.  
  
“You guys talk about sex in the bath?” Hunk asked.  
  
“If Keith was up to it, we'd _have_ sex in the bath.” Lance wriggled his eyebrows.  
  
“ _Seriously_?! Okay, enough of this! I'm about to leave!” Hunk said, flustered.  
  
“Alright, alright.” Shiro laughed. “So, James, where'd Thace go?”  
  
“He went to go talk to Kolivan.” James replied, stealing some of Keith's food.  
  
“What about?” Shiro asked as Keith retaliated by stealing it back by climbing into James' lap and kissing him.  
  
“Just some concerns that came up that involve the—mmnnn.” James wrapped his arms around Keith as he was kissed and held him close. “ _You_ are distracting.”  
  
“You stole my food.” Keith grinned.  
  
“You stole my heart.” James kissed his nose.  
  
“Oh, _gag_.” Pidge made a face.  
  
Shiro laughed and looked at Adam. “Well, it looks like that's all the talking we're doing for the rest of the meal.”  
  
“Can you believe those two were ever rivals?” Adam remarked, watching Keith offer James another bite of food from his hand, still sitting in his lap.  
  
“Seems a lifetime ago.” Shiro sighed, leaning his head on his shoulder.  
  
“Sure wish someone could do that for me.” Lance hummed.  
  
“I bet a few of your, uh, _friends_ would.” Hunk said, shrugging.  
  
“If _I_ ever date, I'm _not_ going to be feeding anyone by hand,.” Pidge made a face. “That is _too_ weird.”  
  
The others laughed and then Keith climbed off James' lap to sit next to him and let him feed himself, getting back to his own food as he snuggled up to James' side.  
  
James wouldn't admit that he _needed_ the distraction.  
  
–  
  
' _ **There should be a sharper point at that curve. No, the one before it. Yes, there. Did you try tracing first?**_ '  
  
“ _Yes, I_ _tried tracing_...” James muttered. “It's not _my_ fault if your language is such a pain in the butt to write.”  
  
“My father?” Lotor chuckled, sitting next to him.  
  
“He's tutoring me on writing Galran, but he's being _very_ condescending about it.” James sighed and then started to set up the raised dots for that letter. “I'm about halfway done. Coran is going to help me with Altean.”  
  
“Pidge suggested we get something to scan over text and read it out loud to Narti.” Lotor said thoughtfully. “Apparently it is something you have on Kerberos?”  
  
James nodded. “I'm sure Pidge could work with the Olkari to build that.”  
  
Lotor nodded. “Thace says that they've gotten almost all of the agents out...but one.”  
  
“Who?” James asked as he carefully wrote the next letter.  
  
“Her name is Krolia.”  
  
James's eyes widened and he looked up at him. “...Does Keith know?”  
  
“He's talking to Thace now.” Lotor sighed. “He seemed pretty upset.”  
  
“That's his mother.” James said grimly, setting his work down and getting up. “I'll finish this later. We have to talk to Kolivan.  
  
Lotor nodded and followed him out of the crafts room.  
  
–  
  
“It's too risky to send any Blades there. Not only would it compromise her, but it would put many Blades at risk.” Kolivan told Keith as James and Lotor stepped onto the bridge.  
  
“What if she gets hurt, though?!” Keith cried. “There could be druids already there to interrogate her, who _knows_ what Kova heard?!”  
  
“We cannot risk it. It pains me to say it, but we cannot risk an extraction mission.” Kolivan said grimly.  
  
“The _Blades_ don't have to.” James walked over to them. “Because _Voltron_ will be going.”  
  
“James, no. We can't risk that, either. If the druids capture you--”  
  
“Then, _what do you suggest_?!” James snapped, cutting off Kolivan. “Because we're not leaving Krolia there!” He then seemed to realize he'd been rude and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhm...sorry.”  
  
“I'll bring my Generals and Keith there.” Lotor suggested. “I doubt she would go with us without him.”  
  
“Alright, good idea.” James nodded. “You better hurry.”  
  
Keith hugged James tightly and then kissed him before letting go. “I'll be back soon.”  
  
“Take care of Narti for us?” Lotor asked him.  
  
“Of course.” James nodded. “I'm halfway done with the Braille, she can join me for my work on the rest of it.”  
  
“I'll be back soon.” Keith promised.  
  
“Take your Blade uniform.” Kolivan told him. “It's less recognizable.”  
  
Keith nodded. “I'm sorry for being so unreasonable.”  
  
“Go. We'll talk when you're back at the Castle.” Kolivan said firmly.  
  
Keith nodded and hurried out with Lotor.  
  
James sighed, feeling a bit frustrated he couldn't go with him.  
  
Damn Zarkon. Why couldn't he just be _dead_? Why did he have to get stuck in the astral plane, Bonded to James?  
  
He wanted to go help Keith fight...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krolia's in danger! It's time for Keith to rush to her rescue with Lotor and the Generals!


	48. 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Zarkon and Sendak captured, Honerva must take the throne. She goes to the Galra scientist Ranveig to see his experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

  
Honerva adjusted her earrings as he looked in the mirror and then looked herself over fully. Yes, this dress would do for an Empress. Kova had been taken down, but she still had one more spy they hadn't found and she had to ensure things stayed that way. Sendak, as dear as he was, just couldn't help letting his ego rule him. Typical of a Galra.  
  
She walked over to Zarkon and leaned down to kiss him sweetly before straightening up.  
  
“High Priestess,” a druid said from the door. “As you ordered, we have stationed druids in every location. We have noticed a sudden mass exodus of many Galra of different ranks.”  
  
“Interesting, considering that order was given without any notice to the Empire.” She hummed, reaching for her crown and putting it on. She hadn't worn this in so long, but it was still just as strangely lighter than it appeared as it was before. “I suspect those were spies, and Sendak was forced to give information about my ascension to the throne.” She glanced at the glowing view-screen through the spy's eyes. “So, they panicked.”  
  
“We have made note of every single one of them.” The druid assured her. “Should they show their faces again, they will be interrogated on sight.”  
  
Honerva nodded, then walked past them, adjusting her cloak as she did. “I will proceed to the throne room. I trust you to ensure Emperor Zarkon will not be harmed.”  
  
The druid bowed low and then she opened the door, stepping out. The Galra standing outside it bowed low with an “Empress!” before getting up at her motion. “I have been assigned to escort you to the throne room.”  
  
“Haven't you been the guard here, Officer Chevok?” She looked to the side next to the door.  
  
“Yes, Empress. That is why they chose me for this. They know that I can ensure your safety.” The Galra said with a smile, and then his expression turned serious. “There are many that disapprove of your ascension to the throne. They do not respect the rules of the Kral Zera.”  
  
“And so, there is concern I may be attacked.” Honerva nodded. “Very well, escort me.”  
  
He shifted his weapon in his hands and she walked on as he walked close by her, his ears shifting for every little sound, any sign of a would-be assassin. It was cute, how they thought she would need a guard to protect her, but she had admit that it was a wise choice.  
  
They made their way from the science department and into the main section, where they took the elevator. So far, no one dared to attack her. Perhaps they weren't as foolish as she thought they would be.  
  
They reached the throne room and she strode inside as Galra bowed before her. Those that didn't bow stood and stared her down scornfully, and she just tilted her head and smirked at her as she passed them. She knew all of them. She would remember those ones.  
  
She stood before the Court, in front of the throne, and then turned to them. “It's time you all knew the situation. Lord Zarkon's mind has been trapped for many pheobs now by the current leader of Voltron, and that is why he has not been able to lead you as you desire.” She said, her voice clear and echoing around the room. Cameras recorded her for those not present in the room to see what she had to say, limited only to the private channels of those loyal to the Empire. She was _done_ slipping up. “Capturing the boy alive is the only way that I can extract the Emperor from his mind and bring him back to us. Therefore, I am assigning his capture _top priority_ , even over Voltron. If you have a chance to capture him, do it. Do _not_ wait for the chance to have the 'big prize' and capture Voltron as well.”  
  
She sat down on the throne. “I am aware that many of you are against my sitting here. I assure you that it is temporary. Voltron has tricked Sendak into fighting an Altean invention, an artificial intelligence created from the memory of the former Blue Paladin, and he has been captured. Therefore, I have no choice but to take his place until the return of both of those more suitable for this throne.”  
  
Murmurs from the crowd, alarm and concern. Sendak had been defeated and captured? It was inconceivable! Surely he had something planned, he _always_ did! But, as much as she hated to admit it, she and Sendak did not plan on the jovial A.I. to be a _genuine threat_ .  
  
“Unless, you'd rather Prince Lotor sat before you?” She pressed.  
  
Lotor had delusions of grandeur and plans to change all the traditions of the Empire. She knew that would get them to listen to her. Even those that that didn't like her had to admit she was the far better option, and more likely than Lotor to actually return the throne to its rightful owner.  
  
“The sooner we capture the Altean Black Paladin, James Griffin, the sooner we can return Zarkon to his throne and the Empire to glory.” She said, placing her hands on the large arms of the throne. She could almost imagine they were still warm from when Zarkon sat here. “Do not let anyone outside the Empire know of this. They have been too many steps ahead of us, and so I have deployed druids to search for the spies. Rest assured, none of you are at risk. Already, many guilty traitors have fled the druids and gone back to whatever hole they've been hiding in. They will be apprehended when they dare to show their faces.”  
  
She stood up. “We must stand strong, for Lord Zarkon! He is counting on us to bring him back!”  
  
“FOR LORD ZARKON!” The Galra cried out as one, standing up and slamming their fists to their chests. “ _VREPIT SA_ !”  
  
She smiled and brought her fist to her own chest. “ _Vrepit Sa._ Inform me before you make any moves, I will let you know what my spies have found out.” She then stepped forward. “I will be leaving Central Command for a little while, but my druids will inform me should anything happen. Macidus.” She turned to a druid that stepped forward. “You are in charge while I am away. You all will report to him in my place. I will return in two quintants.”  
  
She turned back to them. “You're all dismissed to your stations. Remember, the Emperor is counting on you. Serve his Empress well and you will be rewarded greatly.”  
  
“LONG LIVE EMPEROR ZARKON! LONG LIVE THE EMPRESS!” The Galra all declared, and then she watched with a smile as they all dispersed, leaving the throne room mostly empty.  
  
“Empress,” Chevok spoke up. “your ship is ready for you.”  
  
“Return to us soon, High Priestess.” Macidus said, taking her hands in his and bowing his masked head low.  
  
She moved one of her hand to cup the side of his masked face before she stepped away and walked out, Chevok following her out closely.  
  
“That was a magnificent speech, Empress.” Chevok said with a smile.  
  
“Has Ranveig been informed of my coming?” She asked as they left the throne room and made their way to the elevator.  
  
“Yes, he is eagerly expecting your arrival.”  
  
Good. If he was so eager, there would be no problem getting him to show her his experiment.  
  
–  
  
They arrived two vargas later, and she was greeted at the dock by an eager-to-please Ranveig and a familiar-looking female Galra with the sigil of a Lieutenant Commander. “Empress!” Ranveig greeted. “I have been eagerly expecting your arrival! And, if I may say, you are looking rather beautiful today. I never knew those robes hid such beauty. I'm jealous of the Emperor.”  
  
The female Galra and Chevok looked at him aghast, but Honerva just cackled a bit. “Ah, flattery. It's been a while since I got that.” She then looked at the Galran woman. “And this is?”  
  
“Ah, yes. This is Krolia, my most trusted Lieutenant.” Ranveig introduced.  
  
The woman stepped forward, her hand on her chest. “ _Vrepit Sa_ . I will serve the Empress as I serve the Emperor.”  
  
Would you really? She wondered just how much she served Zarkon, seeing as she greatly resembled someone on the other side of the war. Well, she'd just have to test her.  
  
“I look forward to that.” She smiled and then turned to Ranveig. “I'm told you have something... _fascinating_ here?”  
  
Ranveig hesitated. “Well...”  
  
“Commander Ranveig, there is no reason to be so wary of me.” She reached out and took his hand. “As a woman of science, it pleases me to see there is someone among the Galra that is as involved in the sciences as I am. That is why I have been sending you the quintessence to experiment with.”  
  
He looked like he wasn't sure if he should adore her or fear her, but his ears relaxed. “Of course! Please, come this way! Krolia, lead the way.”  
  
She nodded and led the way, Honerva and Ranveig behind her while Chevok followed right behind, ever ready to defend his Empress.  
  
They traveled through the base until they reached a certain door, which Krolia opened before going to a console and waiting for further orders. Ranveig made sure the door was shut behind them and then cleared his throat. “You'll want to stand back, Empress. It can be rather...violent.”  
  
“Oh, I'm sure I won't have a problem.” She assured him.  
  
“Very well, I did warn you. Krolia, open the doors.” Ranveig ordered.  
  
Krolia typed on the screen, and Chevok prepared to fire on anything that attacked. To his surprise, Honerva stepped forward to meet the creature as it came running out and she held out a hand, halting it. They all watched in awe as she coaxed it into being on all-fours and cooed at it, stroking its hair fondly.  
  
“Oh, look at you. Yes, you are beautiful.” She cooed. “Oh, what a creation you are. Just amazing. I can _feel_ your power.” She stroked down its neck. “Ranveig, you should bring this hungry creature some food.”

  
“Of course. Krolia, get the prepared food.” Ranveig turned to her and she walked off, coming back with a cart of various meats.  
  
Honerva smiled and pet the beast as it hungrily devoured what was on the cart. “That's not nearly enough. The creature needs more.” She told them.  
  
“I'll send for something bigger at once.” Ranveig said, walking out of the room.  
  
Honerva watched him go, then nodded to Chevok, who took up position next to the door. Then she turned her attention back to the creature. “Look at them, all so afraid of you. They fear me, too. They don't understand us, but I understand you. Yes, I do.”  
  
Krolia watched quietly, her attention on the console instead of the Empress and her new pet. Honerva glanced at her and smirked a bit. “You know, caring for this creature is not much different from caring for a rambunctious kit.”  
  
She placed her hands on both sides of its face. “It just needs some tender care, a mother's touch. Perhaps that's why it doesn't harm you.”  
  
“What?” Krolia looked at her, startled.  
  
“It imprinted on you, didn't it?” Honerva smiled slyly.  
  
“O-Oh. Yes, it did.” She nodded.  
  
“Mm, I could tell. You did not back away in fear of it like Ranveig did.” She chuckled. “Do you have any children, Krolia?”  
  
“I...no.” Krolia shook her head.  
  
“No?” Honerva looked at her. “Are you sure?”  
  
“I...” She hesitated.  
  
“It's best not to lie to me, Krolia. Galra body language is _very_ easy to read.”  
  
Krolia bit her lip and sighed. “I...I do. I have a son.”  
  
“And do you know what he is doing now?” Honerva asked.  
  
“I have not had any contact with him in many pheobs, and before that it was many deca-pheobs.” Krolia's expression was unreadable.  
  
“ _I_ can tell you what he's doing.” Honerva looked back at the creature. “He flies the Red Lion, by the side of his Black Paladin lover. He rallies all the half-Galra to fight against the Empire, and he goes by the name of 'Keith'.” Honerva looked over, smiling at her shocked expression. “He resembles you greatly. Especially now, after he was changed by a strange magic.”  
  
“Changed...?” Krolia frowned.  
  
“I suppose that means you haven't been watching their little recruitment speeches.” Honerva hummed.  
  
“No.” Krolia shook her head. “I've been focused on my work here.”  
  
“A woman after my own heart.” Honerva smiled. “I too focused intensely on the mission, ignoring all that would distract me. Although...some things are a little _too_ distracting. Tell me, how did you happen to birth Keith?”  
  
“I was on a scouting mission around Earth. I crash-landed and was nursed back to health by a human there.” She blushed. “We fell in love and had a child. But, I knew that I couldn't stay. And, to take them back with me to the Empire would be a risk I couldn't take.”  
  
Honerva nodded, suspecting there was more to it but not pressing the matter. After all, she needed her to _trust_ her. “How do you feel about his being in this war?”  
  
“I feel...conflicted.” Krolia admitted.  
  
“How so?” Honerva asked. 'Choose your words wisely.' She thought.  
  
“Well...on the one hand, I get to see him again. I thought I'd never get to see him again, but then I met him again briefly and...it was wonderful. But...I'm worried. He's put himself up against the Empire, exposed himself to danger. I...I _don't_ want to have to fight him.”  
  
“Perhaps, as his mother, you could persuade him to change his ways?” Honerva asked. “He's playing a dangerous game, and it's bound to end badly for him and anyone involved with him. If you could convince him to give up the fight, he would be safe. You might even be able to return to Earth with him.”  
  
“His father is dead.” She said sadly. “There is nothing for me there.”  
  
“Then, he can stay in the Empire with you. You are high enough in rank that no one would harm your son.” Honerva left the now-sleepy creature's side and walked over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I know how you feel, Krolia. _I_ have to fight _my_ son, too. I fear it is too late for _him_ to be brought to his senses, but Keith... _he still has a chance_ .”  
  
Krolia glanced at her, then at the console. “...Should we...put the creature back in his room?”  
  
“I intend to take it with me, actually.” Honerva said, looking at the creature. “I believe it will be of use to me.”  
  
Krolia looked conflicted, but nodded. “If that is what you wish to do. It would still be best to put it in its room, until it is time for you to go.”  
  
“Of course.” Honerva nodded.  
  
Ranveig returned shortly after with a cart full of more food. The creature stirred and moved towards the food, sleepily eating. Once it was done, Krolia coaxed it back into its room and then returned to the console to shut the doors, sealing it in.  
  
Ranveig relaxed. “Well, now. Shall I show you to your room? And would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner, Empress?”  
  
“Of course.” Honerva smiled. “Lead the way.”  
  
Ranveig opened the door to lead her out. Krolia followed behind, but turned to split off when they reached a certain point.  
  
“I have other duties to attend to, and this is the private quarters, anyway.” She told them. “If you have need of me, I will come when summoned.”  
  
“Thank you, Krolia.” Honerva nodded.  
  
She still didn't know for sure if Krolia was a very brave traitor or a loyalist, but she seemed to be shaken by the news of what her son had been doing. Perhaps she could use that.  
  
–  
  
The base was under attack by a Coalition fleet, which Ranveig quickly came to Honerva's room to warn her about.  
  
“I've sent out drones to fight, but they won't hold them off long. Krolia is getting the creature, we must go!” He said urgently.  
  
“How did they find this place?” Chevok asked.  
  
“Perhaps one of the spies caused this.” Honerva said thoughtfully.  
  
They left the private quarters and went to the lab, where Krolia was already leaving with the creature, who was _not_ reacting well to the sounds of explosions. Honerva moved forward to soothe it while Ranveig spoke to Krolia.  
  
“What should we do about the quintessence?” Krolia asked.  
  
“Leave it, we have plenty.” Honerva told her. “We must focus on getting this creature and ourselves out.”  
  
“Of course, Empress.” Ranveig nodded, and then they were moving on to the docking bay.  
  
As they reached the ship and started to board, they heard footsteps running and Krolia turned to see Prince Lotor coming with a group of people, one of which was wearing a mask. “Empress, I will handle them. You should return to Central Command.” She told her.  
  
Honerva fired a blast of magic towards the group and they backed up before one of them pulled out a gun and fired on her. Chevok fired back as he hit the control to close the door.  
  
“We leave this in your hands. Victory or death!” He told her as Krolia was left outside the ship. Then it was taking off as she aimed her gun at the intruders.  
  
–  
  
“Damn, we almost had her!” Keith hissed, then looked at the lone Galra left behind. The Galra woman sighed and took off her helmet before staring at them with a “really?” expression. “M-Mom...” He breathed.  
  
“Of all the _stupid_ moves.” She walked over to them, her eyes narrowed. “Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was to convince her I _wasn't_ a traitor? Before you say anything, I _got_ Kolivan's message and _ignored_ it. By convincing him to order the retreat of _every_ Blade member, you have outed them _all_ as traitors.”  
  
Keith winced. “Sorry...we...we panicked. Zarkon told James that--”  
  
“What, that she was going to send out druids and so it was best to retreat every single spy in one fell swoop _right_ after she ascended the throne? And you took _Zarkon's_ advice, just like that?” Krolia sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. “It's...it's fine. You're all young. Those agents were young. You didn't know better. And Kolivan has grown soft in his old age, though he'd never admit it.” She frowned and cupped his face. “...Remove the mask.”  
  
Keith hesitated, then did so, looking up at her. She gasped, seeing his face had changed. “It's...it's not _all_ bad. Now I look like _you_ !”  
  
“How...did this happen?” She asked.  
  
“It's a long story. We'll tell you on the way back to our ship. The Coalition attack was a cover for getting you out of here.” Keith assured her.  
  
She nodded. “Lead the way. Wait. Let me set this base to self-destruct, first.” She headed off.  
  
Keith followed her, looking at her in awe. She was even more beautiful up close. She gasped and looked at his knife. “Uhm...do you want your knife back?”  
  
“Not right now.” She shook her head. “I have a mission to complete. Anything else can wait.”  
  
“Right. Of course.” Keith nodded.  
  
Lotor looked at Keith with concern, but didn't say anything. Ezor, Zethrid and Acxa, wisely, chose to follow his lead.  
  
Krolia input the code to self-destruct and then they were heading out to their ship as fast as they could run. Only once they were inside the ship and flying off, the Coalition fleet following right behind, did they finally speak again.  
  
“I did _not_ ask for an extraction.” She said as she stood near the back of the ship. Keith was flying, and Lotor was sitting near the front with the others.  
  
“Well, you _got_ one.” Keith replied. “And I'm _sorry_ we screwed up and panicked and put _every single Blade_ that was undercover in danger because we thought they were going to _be_ in danger.”  
  
Krolia sighed. “Your Mate is being affected by Zarkon. He must be stronger of will, or else he will let Zarkon lead you straight into danger.”  
  
Lotor nodded. “We will...talk to him about this. He _has_ been very/... _accepting_ of my father's assistance.”  
  
“The Empress has ordered a priority-one capture of the Black Paladin.” Krolia went on. “Every single Galra loyal to the throne will be coming after him, and not just in battle. He will not be safe anywhere, even in neutral zones like the Swap Moon or TV stations. She has painted a target on his head and everyone has a loaded gun.”  
  
“A loaded...?” Lotor looked confused.  
  
“That's from Kerberos.” Keith explained. “My father probably told her that.”  
  
“Ah.” Lotor nodded. “A loaded gun...a gun that _needs_ to be loaded? Not recharged? Loaded with what?”  
  
“I'll explain later.” Keith chuckled.  
  
Krolia walked over and knelt down next to Keith. “....'Kerberos'?” She whispered.  
  
“What's the difference, it's just a name. Everything else is true; I may as well call it Terra.” Keith whispered back. “We decided on Kerberos.”  
  
“....Right.” She nodded, standing up.  
  
“We'll be returning to the Castle soon.” Keith said. “I'll send out a call when we get closer.”  
  
“I was so close to finding out where the quintessence was coming from.” Krolia frowned.  
  
Keith winced. “Sorry for ruining your mission...”  
  
“What did you find out?” Lotor asked.  
  
“Just that it's from somewhere around the Quantum Abyss.” Krolia shook her head.  
  
Lotor's eyes widened. “Oh. I...I know where it's coming from, then. I...she...” He looked to the side, cursing in Galran. “How _could_ she?!”  
  
“What is it?” Keith asked.  
  
“Let's return to the Castle. There's something I have to tell everyone. Something I _should_ have told everyone _much sooner_.” Lotor pursed his lips grimly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's happy to see him, really, she's just a bit upset her mission got wrecked and a lot of Blade members are in danger if they ever show their faces again. Good thing they all wear masks!


	49. 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Krolia's revelation, it's time James was warned about what Zarkon is making him do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“You know, this is a nice place. It's quiet, good for thinking.” James leaned back on his hands a bit. “Could use a good bookshelf.”  
  
“That's not how the astral plane works.” Zarkon chuckled, sitting next to him  
  
“I know. At least, I'm _ starting _ to learn.” James sighed and sat forward, wrapping his arms around his knees. “You've actually been really helpful. It's kind of weird.”  
  
“Well, we _ are _ Bonded. Your survival is my survival.” Zarkon chuckled. “Therefore, it is in my  _ best interest _ to ensure you survive the coming battles.”  
  
“Mm. I guess so. Is _ that  _ why you've been telling me about how to unlock more forms for my Bayard, and how to focus well enough I can see an attack coming with my eyes closed?” James looked up at him.  
  
“All part of my plan to keep you alive so I don't disappear into the ether.” Zarkon smirked.  
  
“Or, maybe you're just starting to grow to _ like _ me, and have decided not to be such a bad guy.” James suggested, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Wishful thinking _ still  _ doesn't suit you. I'm as bad as they come.” Zarkon laughed.  
  
“Suuure. You're about as bad as Keith, and he's mellowed down a _ lot _ .” James nudged his side and Zarkon chuckled. “Maybe I should call myself 'James Griffin, Galra-tamer'.”  
  
“I highly doubt I am in any way on the level of bad as your Red Paladin lover.” Zarkon smirked. “After all, has _ he _ enslaved over half the universe?”  
  
“Hm, you got me there. But, you're not doing that right now, are you? You're stuck with me. You could be making it easier for her to capture me, but you're just helping me _ avoid _ being captured.” James chuckled. “You're becoming  _ good _ .”  
  
“I told you, it's simply a survival thing.” Zarkon assured him.  
  
James thought he felt a hand on his shoulder, but when he looked it was only Zarkon. “Can you stop doing that?”  
  
“Stop doing _ what _ ?” Zarkon asked innocently.  
  
“I _ distinctly _ remember telling you  _ not _ to touch me.” He reached up to move Zarkon's hand off, and Zarkon moved it on his own with a chuckle.  
  
“And here I thought we'd moved _ past _ that.” Zarkon smirked over his shoulder, though James was looking ahead and didn't notice. “After all, we're so  _ friendly _ now.”  
  
“Tell you what, stop being bad and you can touch me.” James got up and sighed. “I should probably go.”  
  
“Is that a promise?” Zarkon hummed.  
  
“What?” James frowned.  
  
“I can touch you if I stop being 'bad'?” Zarkon smirked.  
  
“...I don't know what you're thinking, but it's probably wrong.” James walked over to the purple light and sighed. “See you later, Zarkon.” He focused and left the astral plane.  
  
' _ **Do not lie, you know** _ _ **exactly** _ _ **what I am thinking.** _ ' He heard Zarkon say as he opened his eyes.  
  
“So...I'm guessing meditation didn't go quite as planned?” Blaytz remarked. “You astral projected, dude.”  
  
Narti may not have eyes, but her tilt of the head and little whimper of concern made it quite clear he'd worried her.  
  
“Right, uhm...sorry.” James rubbed the back of his head.  
  
“Zarkon?” Blaytz asked.  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “It's so easy to just get...distracted in the astral plane. He's been teaching me so much.”  
  
“Well, Keith and Lotor are back, and Lotor wants everyone to gather in the dining hall.” Blaytz told him.  
  
“They're back? Already?” James got up. “I better get to the dining hall, then.” He knelt down in front of Narti. “Need a hand up?”  
  
She nodded and held out her hand for him to take and he helped her stand. Then he walked her out and to the dining room as Blaytz blipped out of the room.  
  
–  
  
“James, I'm back!” Keith ran up to him as they entered the dining hall together. “And we got Krolia! She's a lot taller than I expected.” He admitted.  
  
“Welcome back.” James smiled, then looked at Krolia. “It's good to see that you're safe.”  
  
“Actually, there's something we need to discuss.” Krolia frowned. “But, first, Prince Lotor had something he wanted to tell everyone.”  
  
“Well, we're all here. What is it?” Allura asked.  
  
Lotor cleared his throat. “First of all, I must apologize to all of you. I have not been entirely truthful. I have been keeping something very important from you all.”  
  
“Okay?” Lance motioned for him to go on. Blaytz slightly swatted his shoulder.  
  
“Don't be rude.” Blaytz grinned at him.  
  
“Yes, Blaytz.” Lance nodded.  
  
Lotor sighed. “I...I know where there are other Alteans. Ones that have been living together for ten-thousand deca-pheobs.”  
  
“What?” Allura gasped.  
  
“Where?” James asked.  
  
“Shortly after the war started, I located as many of the Alteans in hiding as I could and took them to a planet inside the Quantum Abyss to protect them. There, they lived in harmony, with no troubles. That is...until _ my mother _ found out about it and threatened to tell my father if I didn't help her find 'compatible' Alteans in the group. She took them to a lab outside the Quantum Abyss to do work for her, and she's taken one every few deca-pheobs.”  
  
“What happened to them?” James asked. “Are they alright?”  
  
“I don't know the true nature of her work there at that lab, I only...supplied compatible Alteans to assist her. But, Krolia has discovered the quintessence is from around the area of that lab, which means the the Alteans I...I _ let her take _ ...are involved somehow.” Lotor looked like he was on the vetge of tears, and Allura moved forward tio pull him into an embrace.  
  
“Oh, Lotor...you meant well. You didn't mean to hurt anyone. This is Honerva's fault, _ all _ of it.” She said soothingly.  
  
“The only way we can ensure she doesn't take any more from the colony is to take them out of there and relocate them to a protected planet.” Lotor told them. “Therefore, I am going to need Voltron to help me with this, as well as a few fleet ships to carry the refugees. I can navigate us through the Abyss.”  
  
“We'll notify the Coalition right away!” Allura smiled. “We should do this as soon as possible!”  
  
“Alright, a mission!” Lance cheered.  
  
“I wonder what kind of technology they've come up with in ten-thousand deca-pheobs?” Pidge wondered.  
  
While the rest of the room buzzed with excitement, Krolia made her way over to James. “We need to talk.”  
  
“What is it?” Keith asked.  
  
“Not you. Just him.” Krolia nodded to James. “I promise we will talk soon, Keith, but this is important.”  
  
“...Alright.” Keith nodded.  
  
James nodded and followed her out of the dining hall. “Do we need to talk privately?”  
  
“That would be best.” She nodded.  
  
“Alright, we'll go to my room.” He led the way.  
  
–  
  
“Okay, we're here.” James said as he opened the door. “This is Keith's room, too, actually. If you want to look around, there's pictures and stuff he's drawn, and I have some stuff on my phone.”  
  
“That...that sounds wonderful, but I'm more concerned about you and what's in your head.” She turned to him.  
  
“...Oh.” He nodded and closed the door, locking it to secure privacy. “Zarkon, you mean.”  
  
“There's a bounty on your head.” Krolia said firmly. “Honerva has told everyone that you have Zarkon trapped and she needs you captured alive to free him. Even the neutral zones won't be safe for you anymore.” She poked a finger into his chest. “And _ you're _ not helping things by taking advice from Zarkon!  _ Every single blade agent  _ that withdrew at your advice now has their name on a list and they will be interrogated if they ever show their faces to the Empire again!”  
  
James' eyes widened as his skin paled with shock. “ _ What _ ...?”  
  
“This is exactly what he wanted. For all we know, he _ arranged _ your current situation. From now on, you discuss his 'advice' with your team  _ before _ you go talking to Kolivan with advice like 'withdraw every single Blade operative'.” She straightened up. “That said...You meant well. Zarkon is just crafty.”  
  
James walked over and sat on the bed. “I feel _ terrible _ ...This is  _ all my fault _ . If I hadn't gotten so into the conversation, eagerly asking for more and more information...Knowledge is power, but it's a double-edged sword, too. He had  _ complete control _ over what knowledge he gave me, and he  _ knew _ I would want to quickly take action as _ soon _ as I learned she was going to take the throne!”  
  
Krolia walked over and sat next to him. “You're still young. You have much to learn. What about the previous Black Paladin, how did he do? Surely, he also made mistakes? I mean, this incident aside, you've been doing really well.”  
  
“Yeah...but what about the future?” James said glumly. “What _ else _ is he going to get me to do? He's not setting me up for capture, but he's sure hurting my resources. We don't have eyes in the Empire anymore because I screwed up.”  
  
“There are other Agents.” Krolia told him. “We just can't use _ those _ ones anymore. They'll be kept to missions that don't involve being undercover, that's all.”  
  
“What about you?” James asked.  
  
“Well... _ I'm _ presumed dead. The last time Honerva saw me, I was fending off Lotor and his Generals so she could escape. An honorable death, so long as I don't show my face in the Empire again.” Krolia sighed. “It's just as well. My mission is complete.”  
  
“Sorry. I screwed up so _ badly _ ...” James hung his head.  
  
“Well, now we know for the future.” She nodded. “Anyways, you should probably start getting ready for Lotor's mission.”  
  
“Mm.” James nodded. “Can I...be alone for a bit?”  
  
She nodded and got up, heading for the door. “Keith wanted to catch up, anyway. Take care, James.”  
  
He nodded, watching as she unlocked the door and left. Then he sighed and laid down, closing his eyes.  
  
When he opened them again, he was in the astral plane. “You.” He stormed over to Zarkon. “You and the Black Lion both!”  
  
“You'll have to be more articulate than that, James.” Zarkon said with amusement.  
  
“You _ tricked _ me!” James snapped.  
  
“Tricked you? No. I only gave you the information you _ asked _ for. I had nothing to do with how you responded to it.” He turned to James and cupped his cheek, stroking his marking before James could pull away. “After all, I cannot take over your body, nor your mind. Everything you did was all your own choice.”  
  
James pulled away and stepped back from him. “And to think I thought you could be _ good _ .”  
  
“I _ did _ tell you I wasn't.” Zarkon reminded him. “Now, should you really be wasting time with  _ me _ , when Honerva might be closing in on that colony as we speak?”  
  
“I'm not going to let you goad me into making a rash move again.” James said firmly.  
  
“Oh, but you follow my little hints so well.” Zarkon moved closer to him and James stepped back. “You were the one that realized I was communicating with the Black Lion, when I mentioned his purrs, and so I knew you'd be fun to toy with. Did I deliberately arrange our Bond? No. You did that all on your own, clever boy. But, I am having the time of my _ life _ in here, and you have to admit that you've come to enjoy it, as well. After all, isn't it so much more comforting having a little voice in your head giving you suggestions? Doesn't it lift such a load off your shoulders?”  
  
“Stop it!” James shook his head.  
  
“Conquering the universe, that's become too _ boring _ . A chore, honestly. Slowly unraveling  _ you, _ piece by pitiful piece, however? Oh, I am  _ greatly _ enjoying that. And when Honerva captures you and I am free, I look forward to playing more games with you and your team of  _ children _ .” Zarkon chuckled darkly.  
  
James shook his head and ran to the purple light. “I'll get you out.”  
  
“And give Honerva what she _ wants _ ?” Zarkon asked. “We are Bonded, James. I'm either in your body or mine.”  
  
James focused and left the astral plane. When he woke up, he pulled the blanket over him and curled up, trembling.  
  
When had he lost control of the situation? Had Zarkon just been playing with him _ all this time _ ? How many of his ideas were  _ his _ ? How many suggestions had Zarkon made, and James had  _ willingly followed _ ?   
  
He didn't hear the door open, but he felt the warm arm wrap around him and coax the blanket off before gentle kisses were planted on his trembling lips and skin. Keith looked at him with concern, saying something, but James was having trouble hearing him.  
  
' _ It's not  _ _ all _ _ him. So much of what you've come up with is your own _ !' A voice in his head that sounded strangely like Shiro's encouraging voice told him.  
  
“James? Baby?” Keith kissed him sweetly. “Please, come back to me. Come on. Don't let Zarkon take you from me.”  
  
James slowly blinked and then looked at Keith. “I...Keith, I...I screwed up. I...”  
  
“I know. Krolia told us.” Keith nodded. “It's not your fault, Zarkon is really manipulative. Lotor was concerned about how easily you had been accepting his advice on things.”  
  
“I shouldn't be the Black Paladin. Not like this.” James said grimly.  
  
“Well, Black won't even respond to Shiro, so you're all we've got.” Keith frowned. “I know it sounds cruel, but hiding away isn't going to fix the problem. So we messed up, got knocked back a few spaces. So what? We've still accomplished a _ hell _ of a lot!”  
  
James nodded. “How...how do I avoid this happening again? How do I keep him from pulling me back into the astral plane?”  
  
“I dunno. Maybe...focus on the Black Lion's Bond, instead of Zarkon in your head?” Keith shrugged. “I'm half-tempted to go to the astral plane and kick his ass.”  
  
“Don't.” James shook his head. “We're...we're Bonded. If anything happens to him...”  
  
“... _ Bonded _ ?” Keith breathed. “You said he was just  _ in your head _ , you've  _ Bonded _ with him?!”  
  
“I wish I could undo it, but I don't know how! Only Honerva knows!” James shook his head. “I didn't tell you guys about the Bond because, well, isn't it enough just to know that if _ he _ dies,  _ I _ die?”  
  
“You could've at least told _ me _ !” Keith raised his voice. “You're  _ Bonded _ to another guy, what the  _ fuck _ ?!”  
  
“You're angry.” James' brow furrowed.  
  
“You're DAMN RIGHT, I'm _ angry _ !” Keith snapped. “That's it! That is FUCKING IT! Let's go the Lions, we are BOTH going to the astral plane! In fact, we'll bring the others! Show Zarkon not to mess with us!” He got off the bed and stormed over to the door. “Well? Are you coming?!”  
  
James moved the blanket and got up, hurriedly following him out. “Keith, maybe this can wait until Lotor's mission?”  
  
“The fleet isn't here yet, we have time. Besides, we don't need _ Zarkon _ whispering  _ sweet nothings _ in your  _ ear _ the whole time!” Keith snapped.  
  
James sighed, hanging his head. “...Okay.”  
  
–  
  
“So, how does this astral plane thing work?” Lance asked. “Do we just...focus?”  
  
“Guess so.” Keith shrugged. “I mean, that's what James has been doing.”  
  
“Has he? Or has Zarkon been pulling him in every time?” Pidge questioned.  
  
“Let's just try focusing.” Hunk said anxiously. “Just...focus as one. Like when we form Voltron!”  
  
“Alright.” James gripped the handles of his Lion. “Hold the handles of your Lion...close your eyes...and focus on the astral plane. Focus on _ me _ , if you need to. I'll guide you there.”  
  
“Let's _ do _ this.” Keith said, as Red let out a feral growl.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to confront Zarkon as a team!


	50. 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins enter the astral plane to confront Zarkon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

They arrived in the astral plane one by one. James first, of course, followed by Keith. Then Lance, followed by Pidge, then finally Hunk. Zarkon looked over with interest as they appeared, then tilted his head curiously.  
  
“Didn't you just _leave_?” He asked James. “And in quite a huff, at that.”  
  
“Look, you!” Keith stormed over to him. “FUCK YOU! You don't mess with my fiance! NO ONE messes with MY FIANCE! You don't get to play with him like some cat playing with a toy mouse! Stop it with the mind-games or--”  
  
“Or. What?” Zarkon asked flatly, cutting him off. “You can't do _anything_ to me. He _did_ tell you about our Bond, after all.” He chuckled. “There's no need to be _jealous_. Despite our Bond, he refuses my every advance.”  
  
“Ew. You're, like, a bajillion years old.” Hunk made a face.  
  
“I am actually only ten-thousand-and-thirty 'years' old, but that doesn't matter.” Zarkon said dismissively.  
  
“You were 30 when you turned evil?” Pidge asked.

“ _Pidge_. Not the point.” Keith groaned.  
  
“Right. Sorry.” Pidge nodded.  
  
'Evil' is in the eye of the beholder. As is 'good'.” Zarkon said matter-of-factly. “But, you're not here to debate that.”  
  
“Yeah. We're here to tell you to stop messing with our Black Paladin.” Keith said firmly.  
  
“And I repeat: Or. What?” Zarkon smirked.  
  
Keith sputtered. “Or...we'll...find some way to break the Bond! Lita could probably do it!”  
  
“And then you'd lose the only reason Honerva has not sent a robeast to every single location that Kova has heard you talk about having outposts.” Zarkon said mockingly. “Face it, you can't do anything to me. The only one that can shut me out is James himself, but he hasn't learned to do that.”  
  
“I don't suppose you'll give me a _hint_?” James asked.  
  
“Of course I will. I play fair. The mind is a powerful thing, if you know how to control it. What was it your dear old Black Paladin always says?” Zarkon looked to the side with a smirk. “'Patience yields focus'?”  
  
Keith growled and James walked over to place his hand on his shoulder. “Don't let him goad you, he does this crap to me all the time.”  
  
“There's your hint, do with it what you will.” Zarkon turned and walked off into the darkness, leaving them at the lights.  
  
“...Let's go.” James pursed his lips.  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded, and they all returned to their lights and focused on leaving.  
  
On the way out, Lance thought he saw a shadowy figure reaching for them from just behind James.  
  
–  
  
“So...how many people are _in_ the astral plane?” Lance asked as they met up out of their Lions.  
  
“Zarkon said the astral plane is full of quintessence. Why?” James asked.  
  
“Because I saw someone behind you just as we left.” Lance looked a bit nervous.  
  
“Maybe it was the Black Lion? He's done that before, grabbing my shoulder or mussing my hair or just generally trying to get my attention. Zarkon said he's done it a lot.” James shrugged.  
  
The others gave a collective groan. “I think, considering the situation, we shouldn't take _anything_ Zarkon says at face-value.” Pidge suggested while the others nodded firmly.  
  
“...Right. I don't know, then.” James sighed. “I've never seen who it was, just felt them. What did it look like?”  
  
“A shadowy figure.” Lance shrugged.  
  
Blaytz appeared next to the Blue Lion. “Hey, the fleet's here, so you're heading out soon. Lotor wants to ride with you, since you'll be leading.”  
  
“Alright, he can ride in Black with me.” James nodded.  
  
“As if Black isn't dealing with an overpopulation problem already.” Pidge remarked to Hunk quietly. Hunk gave a bit of a grin and a nod.  
  
“If he flirts with you, he's switching to Green.” Keith said sternly.  
  
“Oh, please, you heard Zarkon! He's really _good_ at refusing advances!” Lance laughed.  
  
Blaytz laughed. “Seriously, though, he's on his way down, so figure it out.”  
  
“He can ride in Black.” James nodded.  
  
“Also, Keith, your mother wants to join you in Red.” Blaytz looked at him.  
  
“Oh, okay.” Keith nodded. “That's fine.”  
  
“Just to be clear, is that _all_ the passengers we're getting?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Pretty sure.” Blaytz nodded. “Lotor's here.”  
  
Lotor came into the Lion's Den and looked up at the Lions in awe. “I will never tire of seeing them all like this.” He said as he approached them. “So...ready to go?”  
  
“Well, we're already suited up and at our Lions.” James shrugged. “You're with me. Hey, Krolia!”  
  
Krolia walked into the Lion's Den, looking around and slowing down as she entered. She then walked up to Blue and sighed softly. “It's been...deca-pheobs. I'm so glad I was able to protect you.”  
  
“You sure you don't wanna ride in her, with me?” Lance asked.  
  
“Lance, I swear, if you _flirt_ with my _mother_ \--”  
  
“I'm not! I'm just asking because she seems to know Blue!” Lance held up his hands in surrender.  
  
“Well, good.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Gotta admit, though, she's a MILF.” Lance grinned.  
  
“Oh my _God_ , Lance.” Hunk said as James' jaw dropped and Pidge laughed.  
  
Keith growled, his ears folding back. “Laaaaaance.”  
  
“What is a 'milf'?” Lotor asked James.  
  
“It's...uh...” James struggled with how to explain it.  
  
“Ohh, can I do it? Can I do it?” Blaytz asked. “I've learned so _much_ about their language!”  
  
“Don't you _dare_ , Blaytz!” Keith said firmly.  
  
“In Altean terms, it would actually be a 'MILQ'. Mother I'd Like to _Quiznak_.” Blaytz grinned.  
  
“Oh my.” Krolia said as Lotor choked a bit and Keith lunged at Blaytz.  
  
“Keith, Keith!” James called out. “Calm down!” He ran over and pulled him away from the hologram, kissing the back of his neck to sooth him. “Calm down, baby. It's okay, it's just a joke.”  
  
Keith sighed softly and relaxed into his hold. “Okay.”  
  
“Sure wish I could go with you.” Shiro said as he walked into the Lion's Den. “Allura says she needs the Pod team here to protect the Castle, though. That's...also why she and Coran aren't going - in case Honerva takes advantage of Voltron's absence to attack.”  
  
“We won't be gone long.” Lotor assured him. “I'll guide Voltron and the fleet through the Quantum Abyss and we'll be back within a movement.”  
  
“And when we get back, we'll throw Keith a party!” Lance grinned.  
  
Keith's eyes lit up. “And my mom will be there for it!”  
  
Krolia chuckled. “Yes, I will.”  
  
Blaytz's image flickered for a bit. “Allura's ready to open the hanger on your signal. You better get in the Lions.”  
  
“Come here, first.” Shiro walked over to the Paladins, and they went over and went into a group hug. “You all be safe, okay? I couldn't _bear_ it if I lost you.”  
  
“We'll be back soon.” Keith promised.  
  
“Take care of Narti for me?” Lotor asked him. “I'm leaving my Generals to help defend the Castle if needed, but she's going to need someone to help her.”  
  
“Of course.” Shiro smiled, then stepped back. “I better not keep you. Go get those Alteans and shut down that lab.”  
  
Lotor smiled and then followed James into the Black Lion, while Krolia followed Keith into Red. James sat down and looked at Lotor, who was gripping the back of his seat. “There's a cot in back, if you want somewhere to sit during the flight.”  
  
“No, I need to be up here, so I can direct you.” Lotor reminded him.  
  
“Right, of course.” James nodded, then powered on the Black Lion. When the window cleared so he could see the world outside the Lion, he saw the others had all powered on, as well. Then he sent a call to Allura. “Princess Allura? We are ready for takeoff.”  
  
“Good luck, and be careful. We will anxiously await your successful return.” She saluted him and then opened the hanger doors so the Lions could fly out, Black leading the team.  
  
“Pull up a star chart.” Lotor said, and James did so. “Alright, we want to be...yes. Let me input the coordinates. Uh, how do I...”  
  
“Here, let me.” James said. Lotor told him the coordinates and he typed them in, then saved them before putting down the star chart and sending out a message to the other Lions and fleet. “Alright, Coalition, let's get those Alteans!”  
  
“YEAH!” The other Paladins cheered.  
  
Allura opened a wormhole and they all went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon dealt with, for now, it's time to get those Alteans!


	51. 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get the Alteans, but the way there is a trip down memory lane, if you aren't careful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“Let's get the Alteans to safety first, then we'll take down the lab once the fleet is heading for Arus.” James told them as they flew towards the quantum abyss. “Alright, Lotor, what do we do?”  
  
“It might be good to form Voltron. Less change of getting lost.” Lotor suggested.  
  
“Alright. Form Voltron!” He ordered, and then they all flew in formation to form Voltron. When they came back down fully-formed, James looked over at Lotor to make sure he was okay. “Alright, what now?”  
  
“Well, we go in. And, unless you want to get visions of the past or future, avoid the lights.” Lotor advised.  
  
“Wait, we want to _avoid_ seeing our future? What if I see my future Mrs. Blue Lion?” Lance asked.  
  
“It's best we _don't_ see our futures.” James said firmly. “Otherwise, we'll spend the rest of our lives _thinking_ about them.”  
  
“Good point.” Hunk agreed.  
  
“If it'll give me a clue about my father, I'm willing to take that risk.” Pidge said firmly.  
  
“Pidge, no. We're going to avoid the light.” James said firmly.  
  
“We haven't found _anything_ about where my dad could be! I'm tired of waiting, I'm looking to the _future_ for answers!”  
  
“Pidge, calm down! We have to focus on our goal! The Alteans, remember?” Hunk reminded her.  
  
“Look out!” Lotor cried.  
  
They were suddenly slammed into by one of the drifting asteriods in the Quantum Abyss and they all cried out as Voltron broke apart and flew off in different directions. James latched Black's claws into the asteriod to keep from flying far from the flatt, then looked at Lotor. “We need to clear these out of the way.”  
  
“They'll just re-form.” Lotor shook his head. “I know a safe way through them, but we've lost the other Lions!”  
  
“It's okay.” James sent out a call. “Paladins, sound off!”  
  
“Keith here.”  
  
“Hunk here.”  
  
“Lance here.”  
  
“Pidge?” Jame asked with concern.  
  
“She, uh...got hit by one of those lights.” Hunk said anxiously.  
  
“She'll come out of it soon.” Lotor told him. “Just as soon as she gets done with her vision.”  
  
“I take it you've been hit before?” James asked him.  
  
“Yes.” Lotor nodded. “I didn't see anything that hasn't already happened.”  
  
“Okay, let's try to avoid being hit by the vision-light, okay?” James told the rest. “Once Pidge recovers, we'll form Voltron again and lead the fleet through.”  
  
“Maybe it'll be better to be separate. Less of a target.” Keith suggested.  
  
“Alright, good point.” James nodded. “We'll stay separate.”  
  
“Whoa.” Pidge finally responded. “That was..uh...”  
  
“What'd you see?” Hunk asked.  
  
“I...I saw...me. I was a baby, and Matt was holding me in his little arms while mom rested in the hospital bed.”  
  
“Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!” Hunk cooed loudly.  
  
' _ **Wouldn't it be nice if you could see what you've forgotten about your own life, James**_?'  
  
James clenched his teeth at Zarkon's question. “He's _goading_ me again...”  
  
“Tell him to take a hike!” Pidge suggested.  
  
“Tell him to suck his own dick!” Lance chimed in.  
  
“Lance, did you learn that from Blaytz?” Keith asked.  
  
“Yeah, actually!”  
  
“That guy is such a bad influence on you...” Keith groaned.  
  
“James? What is he saying?” Lotor asked.  
  
“He's suggesting I drive into the light.” James sighed. “We have a mission to do. I can't jump into memory lane.”  
  
“It only takes a few minutes.” Pidge chimed in.  
  
I said--”  
  
“LOOK OUT!” Hunk yelled.  
  
James gasped and launched off the asteroid to try to move in time, but was hit by the light.  
  
~~  
  
__He found himself on an island in the middle of the ocean. There was a damaged Altean craft drifting up to the beach, and a curious couple of humans approaching it. Two Alteans came out, one leading a younger one by the hand, both full of fear of something James couldn't see.  
  
“We can't escape them.” The man said anxiously. “They'll kill us all.”  
  
The woman looked at the approaching humans and then at the younger Altean with them. “Maybe...not _all_ __of us.”  
  
“Lelaina?”  
  
She gently stroked the child's hair and kissed his forehead. “Jermaine, can you make yourself look like those people coming over here?”  
  
“The round-eared ones?” The little boy asked.  
  
“Yes.” Lelaina said, nodding.  
  
He looked over at them, then nodded. “I think so.”  
  
“Good.” She then picked him up and approached the couple, who James realized were his parents. Or...his Earth parents.  
  
“Please...can you take him?” She asked.  
  
“I...don't understand.” The human woman said, shaking her head.  
  
“Oh. They're speaking Common.” Lelaine looked at her husband, and then they changed their language to Common as they spoke. “Please, you must help us.”  
  
“Help you? How? What's going on?” The human man asked.  
  
Lelaine handed over little Jermaine. “Please, take him. We will buy you some time to hide. Once they have us, they will leave your planet alone, but our son...please...”  
  
“I...” The human woman looked down at the child, who moved his hands over his face and ears to change himself into looking just like them. Human. “But, who is after you?”  
  
“The Galra.” The Altean man said grimly. “Please, protect our son. He's all we have left. Until the Princess is found...all hope is lost for our people.”  
  
“What are you talking about? Who are you?” The human man asked.  
  
“I am Joren, and this is my wife Lelaina. And our son, Jermaine, who we leave in your care – should you accept him, that is.”  
  
“Please.” Lelaina pleaded.  
  
The humans still looked uncertain, but then looked up as a Galra ship flew towards the island. “What is _that_ __?” The man asked.  
  
“Quickly, hide!” Lelaina pleaded.  
  
“I don't understand, but okay!” The man grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her along, the woman carrying Jermaine.  
  
“We love you, our little Jermaine!” Lelaina cried after him. “We love you!”  
  
“Come.” Joren took her hand and they ran to their ship. “We must buy them time.”  
  
They started up their ship and flew towards the Galra cruiser. James flinched when it was fired on and exploded in midair. The Galra ship then flew around the island once before flying off, leaving Earth forever.  
  
~~  
  
When the vision cleared, he was still staring ahead, silent tears slipping down his cheeks.  
  
Lotor gently wrapped his arms around him and James buried his face in his chest, letting go of the Black Lion's handles to cling to him and softly sob.  
  
“What...what did you see?” Keith asked anxiously.  
  
“...His past.” Lotor said softly. “And what happened to his real parents.”  
  
“What _did_ happen?” Pidge asked quietly.  
  
“They died...” James whispered.  
  
“Do...you need a moment? We can wait a bit longer.” Lance suggested.  
  
“No.” James shook his head and turned away from Lotor to grip the handles. “We have a mission to complete.” He wiped at his eyes. “We have to take down the Galra Empire. Take down Honerva, so their deaths...so they didn't _die_ , to save _my life_ , in vain.”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded. “Let's go get those Alteans and bring them to where she can never hurt them again!”  
  
–  
  
Their trip through the Quantum Abyss might've gone faster, if they didn't keep getting hit by the lights. Lotor despaired about them changing their pattern after another vision, and they all got hit at different times, none of them coming out quite the same. And not everyone wanted to talk about what they'd seen. Keith was especially somber after one of them, and confused, but he wouldn't say what he'd seen.  
  
At some point, they lost track of Krolia and Keith. When they found him again, Keith had picked up a “space wolf” puppy, which was now happily teleporting from Lion to Lion.  
  
“We should be there soon.” Lotor said as he played with the puppy.  
  
“Finally. I'm getting a little tired of the—here comes another one!” Lance cried out as he was hit by another light.  
  
Everyone groaned and James sent a message to the fleet. “We're almost there, how are you guys holding up?”  
  
“Well, aside from the funky light hitting us constantly and making us all see the past or the future, we're doing okay.” Rolo replied.  
  
“We could be worse.” Rynar agreed. “How about you? I heard you saw a very upsetting vision. And, how is...?” She tapped her head.  
  
“He's been pretty quiet since I saw my parents die.” James nodded. “I think he's experiencing a secondhand depression about it. Or _maybe_ , I'm shunting all of my sadness about it onto him, so I can go on.”  
  
“Well, as long as you're alright.” Rynar nodded.  
  
“Yeah. Thank you.” James cleared his throat. “We should move on. I think Lance has recovered.”  
  
“Alright.” Rynar and Rolo ended the calls and then they moved on through the quantum abyss.  
  
James sighed softly as they flew, focusing on moving ahead. Lotor looked at him worriedly as the wolf pup teleported somewhere else. Judging by Pidge's “Oh, hey!”, it was to the Green Lion.  
  
“You know, we should name this puppy.” Lance commented.  
  
“Not gonna happen. When he's ready to tell me his name, he will.” Keith replied.  
  
“I like 'Kosmo'. With a K.” Lance suggested.  
  
“And _I_ said--”  
  
“We'll have Lita read his mind when we get back, okay? Drop it!” James snapped.  
  
“...Okay.” Lance said sheepishly.  
  
“Sorry.” Keith added.  
  
“James? Are you... _sure_ you're okay?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Am I 'okay'? Gee, I don't know. I just found out a few vargas ago that I'm actually an _orphan_ and my name isn't even really 'James', how do you _think_ I feel?” James gripped the handles tightly.  
  
“We'll talk about everything we saw when we get back.” Krolia chimed in before anyone could answer him. “For now, we have a mission to complete.”  
  
“Right. Sorry.” James nodded.  
  
“There it is!” Lotor said, then let out a relieved laugh. “And it's __safe!”  
  
“For now. Let's get those Alteans off of there and to Arus!” James said, flying towards the planet with the others following.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get those Alteans to their new home!
> 
> ((A/N: sorry this took so long! I meant to update sooner, but I got distracted by my "Good Boy Chronicles" series, so I forgot I hadn't updated! 
> 
> By the way, Happy Holidays~!))


	52. 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voltron Coalition successfully evacuates the Alteans, but what's waiting for them outside the Quantum Abyss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“Let me go first.” Lotor suggested as Voltron lowered into the planet's atmosphere with the fleet ships and then separated to land the Lions side by side in front of the growing crowd of excited and confused Alteans.  
  
“Maybe I should go with you.” James suggested. “They might be more willing to leave if they see another Altean with you.”  
  
“Alright.” Lotor nodded.  
  
“What should the rest of us do?” Keith asked.  
  
“Stay in your Lions for now.” James ordered.  
  
“...Okay.” Keith ended the call.  
  
James sighed and ran his hand through his bangs in exasperation. Keith was hoping he'd call him out to join him, probably.  
  
“Let's go.” Lotor encouraged. James nodded and opened the Lion's mouth so they could walk down the ramp.  
  
Lotor stepped forward and addressed the people. “My dear people, I'm afraid I have some terrible news. You are no longer safe here Happily, I have found other Alteans, who have made a home on a different world, and are well protected. These ships here are ready to transport all of you to that world.”  
  
“What about the ones on the other colony?” One Altean girl stepped forward. “What about my parents and brother? I have not heard from them in deca-pheobs!”  
  
Lotor looked guilty. “...There is no other Colony. When I started collecting people to go there, it was because this Colony had been found much sooner by Empress Honerva, who had been going by the name Haggar at the time. The ones she had me take from you, and I deeply regret it, were taken to a lab to assist her with some work on quintessence there. I could not tell you the truth, nor could I defy her, or she would tell Emperor Zarkon about this place.”  
  
“What changed?” The girl demanded.  
  
James spoke up. “Prince Lotor turned against the Empire. Emperor Zarkon has been captured, as well as Commander Sendak. This has put Empress Honerva in charge, and she will likely come for the rest of you, now that she has no reason to spare you - now that Lotor is fighting against his own people for us.”  
  
“I am Galran, but I am also Altean.” Lotor nodded. “I want to bring peace to the universe, but my little methods didn't help. So, I have joined in the fight.”  
  
“Come join the Coalition.” James walked forward. “You don't have to fight, even support is enough. Help us take down the Empire! No more hiding! No more living in fear of discovery! Join us!” He held out a hand to them. “I am Jermaine, of the planet Altea, the Black Paladin of Voltron! Though I have been living as James Griffin of Kerberos, I am _done_ living a lie! I am _done_ hiding! I am ready to fight – and die, if necessary – for freedom from the Galran's anarchy. Will you join me?”  
  
The Altean girl stepped forward. “I will fight! I am Romelle, of the planet Altea!”  
  
“Thank you, Romelle.” James smiled.  
  
Others followed suit, stepping forward and declaring they would fight or help. The Black Lion let out a roar and the other Lions followed suit, and then James put on his helmet and sent a message to the others. “You can come out now. Let's bring these people home.”  
  
Lotor smiled at him as James took the helmet off again and turned to face the Lions as the other Paladins came out to greet the people.  
  
They were understandably surprised by the appearances of the others. Meeting a Galran, a round-ears Nalquod hybrid, and a couple round-eared creatures after seeing an Altean was a bit off-putting, but they seemed to adjust, and had fun playing with copying their species' appearances while the Alteans of the fleet came out to help them pack up for the move.  
  
“Are you going to that lab?” Romelle asked James.  
  
“Yeah, once you're all on the way to Arus. The Arusians are very kind, and have been wonderfully accommodating. Oh, there's one now! Klaizap!” James called to him.  
  
The Arusian walked over to them and saluted. “Yes, sir?”  
  
“Romelle, this is Klaizap. He is the Arusians' greatest warrior, and one of our best fighter pilots.” James introduced.  
  
Romelle smiled. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Klaizap! I'm Romelle!”  
  
“It's nice to meet you, too. May I get back to my duties?” Klaizap asked.  
  
“Of course, go on ahead.” James nodded. Klaizap nodded and marched off. “He's pretty focused on his duties. You'll talk to him some other time, I'm sure.”  
  
“If it's alright with you, I'd like to join you when you go that lab.” Romelle said firmly. “I have to find my brother and parents!”  
  
James considers telling her “no”, but what was the harm? It might be useful to have another Altean with them when they go. He missed Allura and Lita and their actual skill with magic, unlike him. He could barely assist with pulling forward Lance's DNA, and he wasn't exactly mastering quintessence.  
  
“Alright, but you stay with us. No running off.” He told her.  
  
She nodded. “Alright.”  
  
“So, which Lion is this pretty lady riding in?” Lance asked, walking up to them. “Hi, I'm Lance, Prince of the Nalquods and the Blue Paladin. And you are?”  
  
“I'm Romelle.” She smiled. “It's nice to meet you, Your Highness!” She gave a curtsey, then looked at James. “Wow, are you royalty, too?”  
  
“Hah, no. Our Princess is back with the Castle of Lions.” James shook his head. “Princess Allura, the only daughter of King Alfor.”  
  
“She's alive?” Romelle asked in surprise.  
  
“Mmhm. She's been in a deep sleep, her father's doing, up until about...oh, almost a deca-pheob ago. And she's been fighting against the Galra Empire ever since.” He nodded.  
  
“Wow! I can't wait to meet her!” Romelle said excitedly, then looked to the aside. “Well, I better go...uhm...pack, I guess.” She turned and headed off towards a hut.  
  
' _**What a quaint little village. You'd think that, after ten-thousand deca-pheobs, they would have more, but I suppose Honerva's culling has been doing its job at keeping the population down.** _ ' Zarkon remarked.  
  
James sighed and rubbed his head. 'I thought you were still wallowing in my misery?' He thought.  
  
' _**Oh, trust me, your misery is nothing compared to what I've been dealing with for ten-thousand deca-phoebs. Perhaps, at a less critical time, I'll treat you to that.** _ '  
  
'How considerate of you.' James smiled wryly.  
  
' _**I have my moments.** _ '  
  
James decided not to respond and instead joined Lotor over at a wall of...names. “...Is this everyone that...?”  
  
Lotor nodded grimly. “I should have tried to fight her...done _something_ . But, I was afraid of my father.” He looked at James. “...We can't let him leave your head. He knows too _much_ now. I'm sorry, James, but we cannot allow him to return to his own body, under any circumstances.”  
  
“If we can purify his quintessence and he can be good and join our side, _then_ we'll be able to. And that's my plan.” James said, nodding firmly.  
  
“I hope everything goes as we hope.” Lotor smiled wryly. “I don't envy you having my father in your head. He messed with mine enough without being _directly in it_ .”  
  
James nodded, pursing his lips, and then went to go help with the evacuation efforts.  
  
–  
  
“Maybe I'm just being dumb...” He heard Keith saying as he founded a corner, and he stopped short and stayed out of sight to listen. “I just...it doesn't feel _right_ , for him to be Bonded to Zarkon. I mean, a Bond is...it's down to the soul. It's...it's more than what James and I have.”  
  
“It's not like James intended it. This is Black's doing.” Lance replied. “I mean, he was probably bonded to Shiro too – before Shiro lost his Bond with Black, that is.”  
  
“It's still wrong.” Keith sighed heavily. “I just...is it weird that I feel _jealous_ ?”  
  
“ _I'm_ not. I wouldn't want to be Bonded with Zarkon for _anything_ . I mean, _look_ at him. This is _exhausting_ James!”  
  
“...I meant of _James_ being Bonded to someone that's not _me_ .”  
  
“Oh, yeah. No, that's not weird.”  
  
“Right? I just...why can't it be something as simple as Lita breaking the Bond? If the Bond were broken, we could just kill Zarkon in the astral plane!”  
  
“We'll talk about it later. Let's focus on helping these Altean evacuate, so we can head for the lab while they go to Arus.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
James pursed his lips and decided to walk to another location to avoid the awkwardness of walking out to join them right after they finished talking about him.  
  
–  
  
“We're just about ready to set off.” Rynar said, walking over to the Paladins with Rolo. “Everyone is aboard.”

“We also found some more shuttle pods and loaded them on.” Rolo added. “As well as any other Altean tech we found here. They'll really come in handy during the war effort.”  
  
“Alright, good work.” James nodded. “Allura will be glad to hear that. We'll go get in our Lions and lead you back through the Quantum Abyss.”  
  
“When you're ready.” Rynar nodded, and then they walked off to their ships.  
  
James turned to the Paladins, Lotor, Krolia and Romelle. “You heard them, let's get going.”  
  
“Who's Romelle riding with?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Well, _I've_ got space.” Lance grinned.  
  
“I'll take her.” Pidge raised her hand.  
  
“Ohh!” Romelle exclaimed excitedly.  
  
“Let's be off, then.” Krolia headed for the Red Lion.  
  
“When you're ready. Am I still in Black?” Lotor asked him.  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded and put on his helmet. “Let's get these Alteans on their way home.”  
  
They all headed into their Lions and headed out of the planet's atmosphere with the fleet. And it was a good thing they'd just finished loading everyone up, because there were Galra ships coming at them with guns blazing.  
  
“Form Voltron!” James ordered. “Let's take care of these ships and clear the way for the fleet!”  
  
“Right!” The others said, and then they flew up in formation and fused before flying back down and flying towards the Galra fighters.  
  
“Form Sword!” James ordered.  
  
Keith and Pidge formed the Sword together and then they slashed at the Galra ships while the Coalition ships hung back to wait for a clear path.  
  
“Maybe we should call for their surrender.” Lotor suggested.  
  
“Alright.” James hailed the ships. “Galra fighters, you are outnumbered and overpowered. Surrender to the Coalition and you will not be killed.”  
  
“We'll never surrender to you! Victory or death! Long Live Emperor Zarkon!” The call was cut short and they were fired on again, this time by purple lightning.  
  
“Druid! Split!” James ordered, and they quickly split and flew in different directions.  
  
“We have to lead the Coalition through!” Pidge reminded them.  
  
“Then, we'll just have to draw them away.” James sent out another call to the ship. “Hey, Galra! If you can _catch_ me, you can _have_ me and _free Zarkon_ !” He ended the call abruptly and flew off.  
  
“James, what are you _doing_ ?!” Keith hissed as James flew Black away and Red followed right behind.  
  
“Whatever it takes. Look, the ships are chasing me! Pidge, Hunk, Lance, you three lead the coalition through. Keith and I will lead these Galra on a mad chase through the Quantum Abyss.” James ordered.  
  
“I'd expect this from _Keith_ , but not _you_ !” Lance protested.  
  
“Krolia said that Honerva put a bounty on my head, that I'm priority-one! That means, while they try to catch _me_ , the Coalition is safe to go through!” James replied.  
  
“It _is_ a sound plan.” Krolia remarked from next to Keith.  
  
“Yeah, except for the 'putting James in danger' part.” Keith grumbled.  
  
“Well, I'm not alone, am I?” James swerved around a rock to avoid being hit by one of the memory lights. He laughed a bit as the pursuing Galra got hit instead and slowed to a stop as they went on a trip down memory lane. “Come on!” He flew on, Keith following closely.  
  
“I suppose it helps that I'm _also_ on the Black Lion, so it's a double-prize.” Lotor commented. “Oh, they're moving again.”  
  
“We'll just keep leading them into the lights.” James replied. “Once the Coalition is through, we'll fly out.”  
  
“Good plan. Let's hope it goes smoothly.” Keith nodded.  
  
“I don't like that there's only a few fighters. There should be a battleship – oh no!” Lotor gasped. “There must be one just outside!”  
  
“Pidge? Can you confirm?” James asked her.  
  
“Well, there's definitely _something_ outside the Quantum Abyss.” Pidge said. “Yeah, it looks like my scanner is picking up a battleship right outside. Can you get over here?”  
  
“We'll try.” James and Keith swerved out of the way of another light and the Galra chasing them got hit instead. “Alright, while they're in memory lane, we're going to head your way!”  
  
“Hurry!” Hunk urged. “They're only in there a dobosh, tops!”  
  
“I know!” James swerved around with Keith and headed for the exit. “Heading your way now!”  
  
By the time they got halfway to the Coalition, the Galra were out and chasing them again. Keith turned and fired a heat ray at them, which they all quickly dodged before a druid's lightning retaliated from one of the ships.  
  
“Don't stop to attack, just keep moving!” James told Keith as he swerved to avoid it.  
  
“Hey, where are you—my dog just teleported away with my mom!” Keith told him.  
  
One of the Galra ships suddenly swerved into the the other two before they all exploded and then Keith was speaking again. “Can you maybe warn me when you're about to take off and...what did you even do?”  
  
“We teleported to the ship that didn't have a druid on it and took out the pilot, then swerved to crash into the other two, teleporting out before impact.” Krolia explained.  
  
“Good work.” Lotor said, impressed.  
  
“Yeah, smart move. Now, let's get over to the others and form Voltron!” James said, flying towards the Coalition ships. Red followed right behind Black, and soon they'd caught up.  
  
“Glad you're back! We're going to need Voltron!” Pidge said.  
  
“Yeah. Form Voltron!” James ordered, and then they flew in formation before coming back down and flying ahead of the Coalition ships.  
  
They left the Quantum Abyss and were instantly fired upon by the battleship. James yelled “Form Shield!” and they blocked the attacks from hitting the ships behind them. “Lotor, should we bother hailing them?”  
  
“Let's try.” Lotor nodded.  
  
James sent out a hail and Lotor spoke. “Attention, Galra Cruiser. This is Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire. Stand down and surrender or the Voltron Coalition will destroy you.”  
  
They got a response from a snide Galra. “Prince Lotor, how _dare_ you show your face? Your father has been captured by the very Altean you stand next to, and you are doing _nothing_ !”  
  
“My father lost his mind, he--”  
  
“Well, we _know that_ , it got taken by the _Altean_ !” The Galra said, cutting him off.  
  
“No, that's _not_ what I meant.” Lotor shook his head.  
  
“We will _not_ surrender. But, if you do not deliver the Altean boy to the Empire, _we_ will deliver you _both_ to to the Empress, and you will be branded a traitor!” The Galra said firmly.  
  
“I've heard enough.” James ended the call. “Voltron, let's take them down.”  
  
More fighters came out of the ship and the Coalition ships sent out their own. Voltron flew towards the battleship while the fighter ships battled, forming their sword to slash at the weaponry.  
  
“Why don't we just blow it up?” Pidge asked.  
  
“I want to salvage the ship. It could have information about your father.” James told her.  
  
“Oh! You're right!” Pidge nodded.  
  
The battle was quick, almost too quick. When they split off and boarded with members of the Coalition, they found the place mostly empty, save for a few Galra that were easily beaten. Even the Commander fell easily, and Pidge went straight to work hacking into the system.  
  
“I don't like this. This was too easy.” James frowned.  
  
“Isn't that a _good_ thing?” Romelle asked.  
  
“No.” Krolia shook her head. “It's not. It means there's something _more_ to this.”  
  
“Pidge, check the security footage.” James ordered.  
  
“What do you think we'll find?” Keith asked.  
  
“Bringing it up now!” Pidge told them, then frowned a bit. “James, I'm not finding anything...”  
  
James walked over to the screen. “Hm...wait, what's that cylinder?”  
  
“No idea.” Pidge looked at him walking away. “Where are you going?”  
  
“Going to check it out! Keith, Lance, with me!” James said as he headed out. “Krolia, Hunk, Pidge, keep Romelle and Lotor safe!”  
  
“I can keep _myself_ safe.” Lotor said indignantly as the door closed between the two groups.  
  
“What do you think it is?” Lance asked as he and Keith followed close behind.  
  
“Don't know, but we'll find out.” James said as they walked down the hall.  
  
–  
  
They found the cylinder standing alone in a cargo bay and cautiously walked up to it. “There's some writing on it. Galran. Uhm...” James pursed his lips.  
  
“It says...'Caution'...what's that other word. Uhm...” Keith walked closer to it. “It's a lot smaller...”  
  
“What's it say?” Lance asked.  
  
“'Toxic'.” Keith stepped back. “Maybe some bioweapon they planned to use on the colony?”  
  
“Maybe.” James frowned. “We should find a safe way to dispose of it.”  
  
The cylinder suddenly opened hidden compartments with a hissing sound and the room started to fill up with a purple gas.  
  
James quickly closed his helmet and headed for the door as the others did the same. Lance collapsed before he could get to it, though, and James turned and knelt next to him, his eyes widening. 'His _gills._ ' He thought. 'He didn't cover them!'  
  
' _**Oh, I haven't seen this weapon be used in deca-pheobs! It's very efficient against Nalquod. Don't worry, it won't kill him. It's a knockout gas.** _ '  
  
'Shit...' James could feel himself growing woozy as Zarkon spoke.  
  
“James?!” Keith knelt next to him.  
  
' _**Normally it doesn't affect Galra...but, your half-Galra lover might have some trouble.** _ ' Zarkon supplied helpfully.  
  
James held onto consciousness long enough to see Keith turn and start to fight druids that had come in through the door. 'How did they...how did we _not_ see them on the footage?' He thought, his vision fading.  
  
–  
  
James opened his eyes to find himself in the astral plane, Zarkon leaning over him. “What...what happened?”  
  
“Well, the gas knocked you all out and that's the extent of my knowledge.” Zarkon said cheerfully. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Like I'm going to be sick. Can you move away?” James waved him away and Zarkon sat back so James could move.  
  
“So, what do you think is going to happen next?” Zarkon asked.  
  
“I'll probably be captured.” James said grimly. “Taken to Honerva, where she'll extract you, and then probably kill me.”  
  
“Mmm, not that last part. Can't kill you as long as the Bond is between us.” Zarkon reminded him.  
  
“I thought she could remove it?” James frowned. “Didn't she remove Shiro's?”  
  
“I never said _that_ . I don't know _why_ the Black Lion and the Champion are no longer Bonded.” Zarkon looked over his shoulder with a smirk. “But, Honerva had nothing to do with it. She may be able to manipulate _quintessence_ , but she can't affect something like a _Bond._ ”  
  
“...Oh.” James nodded. “Well...what now?”  
  
“Now, we wait for her to extract me, I suppose.” Zarkon shrugged. “Unless your Voltron Coalition can free you in time.”  
  
James groaned, running his hands down his face. “Great. I can't believe I fell for such a simple trap!”  
  
“Well, if you'd asked me in the first place, instead of going up close like idiots, I could've _told_ you what it was.” Zarkon chuckled.  
  
“And _you_ could've just _told_ me in the _first_ place!” James pointed at him.  
  
“And would you have taken what I said at face value?” Zarkon reached out and took his wrist in his large hand, pulling him against him.  
  
“No...probably not. Let go!” James tried to pull free.  
  
“There's no need to be so cold to me, Jermaine. After all, we have a--” A shadowy figure suddenly pulled James free and away from Zarkon. “...Bond.”  
  
“Uh...thanks, Black.” James looked up at the shadowy figure, but it was already gone. “Geez, just come and go as you please.” He rubbed his wrist, then glared at Zarkon. “I don't _care_ if we have a Bond, which I don't even _want_ , we're _not_ a couple!”  
  
“If you don't want it, then destroy it.” Zarkon said calmly.  
  
“I don't know _how_ !” James snapped.  
  
“Hmm, I think you don't actually _want_ to, because it's keeping you _alive_ .” Zarkon chuckled.  
  
James groaned and curled up on his light. “I want to wake up...”  
  
Zarkon got up and walked over, sitting down next to him and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “You didn't deny it.”  
  
“Screw you.” James muttered.  
  
“And here I thought you said we _weren't_ a couple.” Zarkon smirked.  
  
“ _Not_ what I meant and you _know_ it.” James growled.  
  
Zarkon laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can the Coalition rescue him in time?


	53. 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has been captured, can Sendak give any form of insight of where he's been taken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Voltron & Netflix

 

“Keith! Keith, Lance, wake up!”  
  
“Nngh...” Keith slowly opened his eyes and gasped, looking around as he got up on his hands and knees. Lance was still in the room, but James... “James? Where's James?!”  
  
“He disappeared! I think those druids used the same cloaking technology that Sendak had at the Arena!” Pidge replied.  
  
“How long ago?!” Keith got up and went to Lance. “Lance, wake up!”  
  
“Nn...” Lance slowly stirred. “Ohh...my head.” He groaned.  
  
“Lance, we have to get going. They took James!” Keith pulled him to his feet.  
  
“It was a trap?” Lance looked around at the cylinder, which seemed to have served its purpose. “Pidge, are they still on the ship?”  
  
“That's a neg, they took a cloaked shuttle. Damn, when and how did they get cloaking technology?!” Pidge banged on something. “Let's get the Lions to the Coalition ship, we have to return to the Castle.”  
  
“What about James?!” Keith demanded as he and Lance left the room.  
  
“We need someone to pilot Black! Let's hope we can get Black to like Shiro again, because I'm not going up against Honerva without the whole of Voltron!” Pidge explained.  
  
“...Alright.” Keith said grimly.  
  
“Well...desperate times, right? What better time to resolve differences?” Lance shrugged.  
  
–  
  
“What about the lab?” Romelle asked as they piled into their Lions. Lotor got the Red Lion with Keith and the wolf.  
  
“We'll send a team to check it out, but right now we have to get back to the Castle.” Pidge explained as she started up her Lion.  
  
“Alright...” Romelle sighed and clung to the back of Pidge's seat as they took off, towing black with them.  
  
Keith didn't want to think about how they'd been through this before, but seeing the Black Lion so lifeless was a bitter reminder of when Shiro was taken. He only hoped they could find James a LOT sooner.  
  
–  
  
“Castle of Lion, this is the Voltron Coalition. We're ready to return, please open a wormhole.” Rolo called in.  
  
“I hear you, Coalition. Opening a wormhole now.” Allura replied, and then a wormhole opened up, which they all flew through.  
  
They docked at the Castle of Lions and they flew their Lions out, carrying the Black Lion by tow cables to put him back in his hanger. This seemed to _offend_ him, because he woke up, thrashed free, and flew there by himself.  
  
“What was _that_ about? Is James alright?” Allura asked with concern.  
  
“James has been captured.” Pidge said grimly. “A battleship attacked us, and we boarded to see if they'd have information on my father. It was a trap.”  
  
“No!” Allura gasped.  
  
“Where is Shiro?” Keith asked her. “We need a Black Paladin.”  
  
“He-He's in the Pod hanger, we just finished a training session. I'll have him go to the Lions' Den.” Allura replied, her voice choked up a bit.  
  
“We'll be waiting.” Keith said as they all flew off off to the Lion's Den in their Lions.  
  
The Black Lion was already waiting for them when they arrived, and they all got out just as Shiro arrived.  
  
“I heard James was taken?!” Shiro cried, running up to them.  
  
“Yeah. And we're going to need you to fly Black.” Keith turned to him. “You did it before, Shiro. You can do it again.”  
  
Shiro looked at the Black Lion. “I...will...will you let me?” He walked over to the Black Lion. To his relief, the barrier didn't go up. “It's...it's just until we get him back. That's okay, right? I'm...not going to take you away from him. I know you've grown to like him better.” He touched the Lion's jaw and the mouth opened. “But...we have to save him.”  
  
He walked in and to the chair, tentatively sitting down and reaching for the handles. “So...work with me?”  
  
He gripped the handles and, for a bit, nothing happened. Then it powered on with a purr and he smiled brightly. “I won't let you down.” He promised.  
  
The others cheered and Shiro leaned back to relax before letting go of the handles and going out to join them.  
  
“Alright.” Keith grinned. “Let's go talk to Sendak and find out where that bitch took James!”  
  
–  
  
Sendak looked up as they walked towards his cell. “Ah, visitors. And here I thought I'd only have the fair Lita to visit me.”  
  
“Apparently, I don't count as a visitor.” Blaytz remarked.  
  
“You're my Warden.” Sendak told him.  
  
Keith walked over and slammed his hand against the space-glass. “Alright, Sendak, it's time to talk! And, if you _don't_ tell us, we'll have Lita rip it out of your head! Where is Honerva keeping Zarkon's body?!”  
  
Sendak chuckled. “I don't know.”  
  
“Yeah? Well, we'll _make—_ wait, what did you say?” Lance frowned.  
  
“I said 'I don't know'. She purged the location from my memory when I left.” Sendak replied.  
  
“She...well, you left from somewhere! How about that?” Keith demanded.  
  
Sendak tilted his head. “I don't see the Altean boy. Did she capture him already?” He smirked.  
  
“Answer the damn question!” Keith snapped, banging his fist on the glass.  
  
“A universal station.” Zarkon chuckled. “I left the ship, had my memory purged of the location, then went on another ship.”  
  
“...You've gotta be _kidding_ me.” Keith shook his head. “Blaytz, call Lita down here!”  
  
“Yep.” Blaytz blipped.  
  
“So, who will fly the Black Lion, since he's been captured? The Champion again? Because that went well last time.” Sendak said mockingly.  
  
“Shut up!” Keith snapped.  
  
“She's probably working on your Altean boytoy right now. It'll probably be too late for you to stop Zarkon's return, even if you left this _tick_.” He went on, and Keith started to growl.  
  
“Keith, chill. He's _trying_ to upset you.” Lance told him.  
  
“Well, he's doing a _damn_ good job of it.” Pidge frowned.  
  
Shiro frowned and stepped forward. “What is she going to do? How will she bring back Zarkon?”  
  
“I don't know the details. Just that she needs access to the boy's mind and the Emperor's body at the same time.” Sendak shrugged. “It's magic, I know nothing about it.”  
  
“I'm here.” Lita hurried in. “Alright, hold still. If you try to bite me again, I'm getting you a ball-gag.” Lita said, tapping on the console to replace the glass with a particle barrier she could reach her hands through.  
  
“Bite you?” Keith frowned.  
  
“B- _Ball-gag_?!” Shiro choked on the word.  
  
“Kitty cats are always trying to bite me.” Lita tsk'd as she gripped the sides of Sendak's head and focused. “Hmm...let's see now...hm...nothing.” She pulled her hands out and turned to them. “There's a huge gap in his memories between the lab itself and the universal station.”  
  
“Damn!” Keith hissed.  
  
“I told you, it wouldn't make a difference. I suggest you listen for news, because Emperor Zarkon should be coming back soon.” Sendak hummed.  
  
Keith growled and swung a fist. Blaytz changed it back to glass just in time and his fist banged on the glass instead. “Shut up!”  
  
“Witty as ever.” Sendak chuckled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honerva was one step ahead of them.


	54. 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to extract Zarkon from James' mind. Can he stop it and, if not, what will happen to him next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

Honerva walked up to the ship as it docked and smiled when it opened and James was hauled out on a stretcher by two druids. “Finally. You thought you could evade me, but not for long. I know exactly how to trick you.” She trailed her fingers on his chest on it steadily rose and fell with his breaths and then left his side, motioning for the druids to follow with the stretcher.  
  
She didn't try to hide the fact she had him captured. People in the halls watched in awe as she led her captive through hallway after hallway, until she reached the elevator and the druids stepped in after her with the stretcher.  
  
“Soon, we will have our Emperor back.” Honerva said with glee as she tapped the panel to bring them down to her labs. She then reached over and brushed James' fringe from his face, sighing softly. “It's been so many pheobs.”  
  
“Nn...” James started to stir and she moved her hand to cover his eyes. “Nnn...?”  
  
“We'll be there soon.” Honerva said calmly. “It would be easiest for you if you slept for it.”  
  
James gasped and started to squirm in the straps tightly binding him to the stretcher and her hand holding his head still. “Let me go!”  
  
“Soon, boy. Soon.” She said as the elevator door opened and she led the druids carrying the stretcher out, her hand leaving James' head finally.  
  
He looked around as he was carried through the labs, struggling in his bindings. “Honerva!”  
  
She ignored him, leading him to a certain door. Chevok bowed and opened the door for her, where a second machine had already been set up next to Zarkon's. Then he came over to assist with removing James from the stretcher, while she prepared to strap him into the machine.  
  
“I'm not going to let you get your way!” James tried to bolt once he was free of the stretcher, but Chevok grabbed his arm and pulled him back before picking him up around the waist. “No!”  
  
“You may as well stop struggling like a kit. You've already lost.” Honerva said with amusement as Chevok held James down in the machine so she could strap him in. “There.” She nodded to Chevok, who stood back. “Now, we can do this one of two ways. You can cooperate and let him out willingly, or I'll _rip him from your mind_ , and I don't _care_ what damage it does to you.”  
  
“Go to Hell.” James hissed, glaring up at her. “I'm not letting him go.”  
  
“Then you leave me no choice.” She gripped his head and placed her other hand on Zarkon's head, focusing.   
  
James gasped as he felt a cold chill run through his body, then cried out as a burning pain started to flare in his head. He screamed and tilted his head back, and she followed it with her hand, digging her nails into his head aggressively.   
  
A white-hot, blinding pain started to engulf him and he just kept screaming as purple lightning danced across his vision. And then....everything went black.  
  
\--  
  
He groaned as he felt a hand on his cheek and slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the astral plane, Zarkon leaning over him again. “Zarkon...?”  
  
“Welcome back.” He hummed. “I suspect I won't be here for much longer, though.”  
  
“No.” He gasped, sitting up. “No, no, no!” He gripped Zarkon's arm. “Don't leave! Stay! You have to stay!”  
  
“Oh, but she's _most_ insistent. And I've never been very good at telling her 'no'.” Zarkon chuckled. “Besides,” He leaned in, his lips close to James' ear. “I _want_ to go.”  
  
“You can't! Please!” James held on tighter, one of his hand clutching at Zarkon's armor. “You have to stay! I don't want you to turn evil again, we're making such progress!”  
  
“Sorry.” Zarkon said unapologetically. “I can feel her tugging at me as we speak. No matter how tightly you hold onto me, you can't keep me here.”  
  
“No, no!” James pulled himself closer to Zarkon. “Don't you like it here? Don't we have fun?”  
  
“We can have fun in our _own_ bodies.” Zarkon chuckled. “More fun than we have here, maybe. After all, there's no bookshelves in the astral plane.”  
  
Panic started to run through James and he buried his face in Zarkon's chest. “Stay. Stay with me.”  
  
“You're afraid of me returning to my own body, because you know the Coalition is doomed if that happens.” Zarkon smirked. “All those codes they'll have to change, all those hiding places they'll have to quickly evacuate. And that colony, enroute to Arus? I wonder if I could get a fleet to attack them before they arrive?”  
  
“You're a _bastard_...” James hissed.  
  
“Such harsh words, you _must_ be upset.” Zarkon smirked and reached up to run his fingers through the strands of James' hair. “Don't worry, Jermaine. I'll give them a chance to surrender before I just _**kill them all**_. It's the _least_ I can do for you.”  
  
He started to pull away and James held on tighter. “If you won't stay willingly...” He said coldly, and then glared at him, his markings glowing. “Then, I'll MAKE you stay!” He shifted his grip and Zarkon started to glow blue.  
  
“Well, well. You're _finally_ figuring out how to harness the quintessence in our Bond.” Zarkon chuckled and cupped James' chin in his hand, tilting his head up to look at him. “Too bad you're not stronger than Honerva.”  
  
“No!” James cried out as Zarkon vanished in a purple light and he was left grasping at air. “No...” He looked towards the Black Lion's light and went to stand on it, focusing.  
  
He opened his eyes and glanced around, his eyes widening when he saw Honerva helping Zarkon sit up, offering him a drink.  
  
“Welcome back, my dear Emperor.” Honerva said, smiling.  
  
“Honerva, my love.” Zarkon gently cupped her cheek and kissed her. “I knew I could count on you.”  
  
“Zarkon...” James breathed.  
  
Zarkon looked over at him. “Ah, you're awake.” He looked at Honerva. “Have him brought to my room.”  
  
“Of course, Emperor.” She bowed and then turned to Chevok and the druids. “Take him away.”  
  
“ _Vrepit Sa_!” Chevok said, pounding his fist to his chest before he went to remove James' straps and lift him out. James tried to struggle, but Honerva's attack on his mind had weakened him physically and he could barely move. The druids followed them out as he was carried away, and he could barely keep his eyes open, especially when a druid placed their hand on his head and he was hit with a strange warm feeling that was...weirdly comfortable, and didn't hurt.  
  
It occurred to him, as he drifted off into involuntary rest, that they weren't hurting him anymore because that would be hurting _Zarkon_.  
  
Silver linings, he supposed.  
  
–  
  
He woke up to find himself in a cage of some sort, lying on a large pillow. He groaned and slowly sat up, looking around. “Okay, _where are you_...”  
  
“I'm over here.” Zarkon said from a couch across the room. “I'll give them this, the Voltron Coalition _is_ efficient. Before I'd even announced my return, they had already gotten the Alteans to Arus, and changed the encryption for their communications.”  
  
James reached out to touch one of the bars and hissed when it stung a bit. “You put me in something that _hurts_ me?”  
  
“It's only a little tickle. I only experience _half_ the pain you do.” Zarkon explained calmly.  
  
“Hm...not worth it to hurt myself to hurt you, then.” James sighed and sat back on his pillow. “So? What will you do with me?”  
  
“Keep you out of danger, mostly. Would you like a book?” Zarkon smirked.  
  
James sighed. “Keith's birthday is in a movement...he's not going to be happy I'm gone for it...”  
  
“Oh, he's probably rather upset you're gone at all.” Zarkon hummed. “Never mind his birthday coming up.” He set down the pad he was holding and walked over to kneel next to the cage. “If you promise to behave, I'll let you stretch your legs and have some breakfast.”  
  
James glanced at the table full of food and bit his lip at his stomach rumbled. “Fine. I'll behave.”  
  
Zarkon opened the cage and stepped back so he could scoot out – he _refused_ to _crawl_ – and then get up. “I should probably tell you...mm, no. Why bother?” He walked to the table.  
  
“...What?” James walked after him.  
  
“Certain little nuances you do...they're _kind of_ a turn-on.” Zarkon said simply. “The lip-biting from anxiety, or the raising your chin defiantly, those aren't seen as the same things to Galra.” He reached out and cupped James' cheek.   
  
James wanted to back up, but chose to stay put, which seemed to be the right answer. “What do they mean to Galra?”  
  
Zarkon smiled and ran his thumb over James' slightly-abused bottom lip. “The lip-biting is a 'come hither', and the baring of the neck is seen as a sign of submission.”  
  
“Oh.” James sighed. “Is that all?” He looked at the food. “I don't see a chair, do I have to sit on the couch?”  
  
“You could. Or my lap.” Zarkon chuckled.  
  
“I'll take the couch. Lecher.” James muttered, sitting next to him, instead.  
  
“I must admit, you have been an impressive leader.” Zarkon remarked, serving him some form of meat and fruits. “Don't worry, this is all food from Earth. No human flesh, of course. And, by the way, using a false name for Earth? Rather clever move. If you used the real name, well, people the frequent that shop would be trying to steal your Earth belongings from you. They might even want to keep a human or two, such novelties.”  
  
“How do you have so much Earth food?” James frowned.  
  
“Although the Galra do not visit it, several others do and they are the ones that supply that shop with the Earth items. They also carry Earth food.” Zarkon explained. “I had this shipped here just for you. Please, eat.”  
  
“Are you having any?” James poked at the meat. “What is this?”  
  
“I believe it was called 'goat'.” Zarkon said thoughtfully.  
  
“...Well, I've had weirder stuff in space.” James shrugged and reached for the fork, pausing to see if he'd stop him. “...You're... _really_ trusting.”  
  
“I highly doubt you would harm yourself just to harm me.” Zarkon hummed.  
  
“If hurting myself is halved for you, would I only get half your pain if you were hurt?” James asked.  
  
“Yes.” Zarkon nodded.  
  
“Hm. Still not worth it.” James stabbed the fork into the goat meat, instead. “Nice grapes.”  
  
“What do they taste like?” Zarkon asked.  
  
“See for yourself.” James shrugged. “I've had Galran food, you may as well try my Earth food.”  
  
“Very well.” Zarkon served himself some.  
  
“How long was I out?” James asked before popping the meat into his mouth.  
  
“Just a few vargas.” Zarkon hummed.  
  
“...Why do the Galra use the Altean unit of time?” James asked after chewing and swallowing.  
  
“Before the Alteans came along, the Galra did not have names for time. We had numbers of times the sun rose and set, the number of times the moon went through its full cycle, and the position of the sun or moon in the sky.” Zarkon explained. “Say, for instance, you would say 'we will meet when the moon is halfway through its cycle, in 5 rises, when the moon is at the top of Mt. Kovoran'.”  
  
“That sounds really complicated.” James laughed a bit. “And hard to keep track of.”  
  
“It worked for our world. And then we met the Alteans, who introduced the concept of units of time to us and we've been using it since. Everyone has, to make things easier for trade.” Zarkon sighed. “It's a shame Alfor betrayed me.” He reached out and stroked James' cheek. “You would have grown up on Altea. But, as they say on your world, 'an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth'. A planet...for a planet.”  
  
“'And another eye for another eye, until everyone is blind'.” James muttered.  
  
“What's that?” Zarkon asked, moving his hand away from James' cheek.  
  
“It's from an anti-war song I heard.” James shrugged. “Pretty old.”  
  
“Hm.” Zarkon nodded. “Well, did those songs help at all, or were they just false comforts before another war ravaged your world?”  
  
“We had world war three a few decades ago, but we're all at peace now.” James sighed.  
  
“And you call yourself a peaceful planet. If you were so peaceful, why would you have three 'world wars'?” Zarkon challenged.  
  
“Can I just eat? Please?” James frowned at him.  
  
Zarkon smirked and went back to his own food. “Of course.”  
  
–  
  
After they finished eating, Zarkon pulled him to another side of the couch and sat down next to him. James sighed and looked around the room, then at him. “Can I ask a question?”  
  
“Of course. Ask all the questions you want. I just don't guarantee answers.” Zarkon leaned back in his seat. James took a moment to consider how he'd never seen him without armor, even in pictures Coran had, and that this view of him in casual Galra clothes was...unique.  
  
James rolled his eyes. “Why were you at war with the Nalquods?”  
  
Zarkon sighed softly and leaned forward a bit. “Well, first of all, you should know that Daibazaal was very dusty. It was a large, expansive, desert world, that only got rain every few moon cycles.”  
  
“You mean every few pheobs?” James frowned. “What about natural springs? Lakes? An ocean?”  
  
“Nothing of the kind.” Zarkon shook his head. “When it rained, it lasted for two movements, during which time we would stockpile it and keep it to ration out to the people between rains. Then it was back to the dry weather. My people barely survived on what they got as rations, but everyone got the same equal amounts.”  
  
He pursed his lips. “When we achieved space travel, we found there was a world very close to us that was _full_ of water. Nalquod had water in _abundance_ , and so my ancestor went to them to ask for half their water. As it turns out, the Nalquod _live_ in the water, and need it just as, if not _more so_ than _,_ we did. So, they refused to give up half their water, and the Galra declared war on them.”  
  
“All that over _water_?” James breathed.  
  
Zarkon nodded. “Oh, over the deca-pheobs other methods were attempted. We had peace for a time, when we found out we had shiny metals they craved and were willing to trade for water, and they evolved to be on land _as_ _well_ as in water, but then it was our _cultures_ that clashed, and the wars continued up until it was Blaytz and I clashing blades in the battlefield. And then Alfor landed in the middle of our battlefield and called to us to lay down our arms and talk peace with him. So...we did so. We were tired of the fighting, but didn't know how to end it.”  
  
“So, Alfor helped you see past your cultural differences?” Keith asked.  
  
“Well, Trigel and Gyrgan helped a little.” Zarkon nodded. “It's a shame Alfor turned them against me and destroyed my home when I was unable to stop him.”  
  
James nodded, pursing his lips. “...Show me.”  
  
“What?” Zarkon looked at him.  
  
“You said before that you would show me your pain. We're alone, probably will be for a while, so show me.”  
  
Zarkon looked thoughtful. “Hm. Won't be as _easy_ to do it, now that we're not sharing a mind.”  
  
James turned to him and reached up to place his hands on either side of Zarkon's head. “Then...let me in. Lead me through your memories.”  
  
“...You don't _actually_ know how to do this.” Zarkon frowned.  
  
“Lita's been teaching me, and I'm a fast learner. Plus, we've got our Bond, so I can use that. Show me.” James nodded firmly.  
  
Zarkon shrugged. “Alright. But, don't say I didn't warn you."

 

James gripped his head, digging his fingers in a bit, and closed his eyes, focusing on Zarkon's quintessence like he'd been taught. He followed their Bond to Zarkon's mind and delved inside. He could feel Zarkon taking him by the mental hand and leading him through,searching for a particular memory in the darkness full of glowing strands.  
  
Finally, he found it. The strand Zarkon wanted him to see. He touched it and the world around him changed.  
  
Zarkon woke up in a strange bed that wasn't his own. A woman he didn't know was curled up next to the other bed. She didn't know herself. He didn't know her. But, he knew himself. He went to the door, asked where he was. He was on a ship. Why wasn't he on Daibazaal? Daibazaal was destroyed. Alfor destroyed Daibazaal.  
  
Alfor destroyed Daibazaal.  
His people were scattered to the winds.  
Alfor and the other Paladins destroyed Daibazaal.  
Destroyed Daibazaal.  
_**Destroyed Daibazaal.  
  
D E S T R OY E D  
D A I B A Z A A L.  
  
Grief.** _ _  
Indescribable  _ _**grief** _ **.** _**  
Rage.  
** _ _ Inconsolable  _ _**rage** _ _.  
  
_ _ **REVENGE.** _   
  
“S-Stop!” James pulled back, tears slipping down his cheeks as he fell off the couch when he stumbled to get away from Zarkon and his  _ emotions _ . He was still trembling on the floor, sobbing and clenching and unclenching his fingers on the rug, when he felt arms wrap around him and he was pulled close against Zarkon's warm chest.  
  
“I learned that day not to trust anyone that wasn't Galra. As soon as he could, he disposed of my people. We were always too  _ violent _ for his liking. I found Sendak coming back from a mission. He didn't know about what had happened to Daibazaal.” He gently stroked James' hair. “He was the first one to stand by my side against the Alteans and all the others, aside from Honerva. Our world was destroyed. We got revenge.”  
  
“How...when did you start to remember her?” James wiped at his eyes.  
  
“Around when Lotor became an adult.” Zarkon nodded. “Around...21 deca-pheobs later. But, she didn't remember herself, and acted frightened when I tried to be affectionate to her. It took many more deca-pheobs before she would reciprocate. Sendak tried to help her, as well. It wasn't until you found out who she was and started using her name left and right that she started to remember who she was. And, now that she remembers, she can be the Empress I knew she always could be.”  
  
“So, what do I count as? A prisoner of war?” James asked.  
  
“A liability. But, to everyone else, you are a prisoner of war. As far as everyone knows, I am keeping you around because you are the leader of the Voltron Coalition and a rather prized prisoner of war I want completely unharmed.” Zarkon slowly got up, lifting James into his arms as he did.  
  
“So, no one knows about the Bond?” James asked.  
  
“No, not in the Empire. Only that you had me trapped with Altean magic.” Zarkon nodded.  
  
“You don't trust them not to hurt me to hurt you?” James asked.  
  
“I haven't lived ten-thousand deca-pheobs by trusting people, Jermaine.” Zarkon stroked his hair and James pulled away. “Oh, is the moment over?”  
  
“I'm not your lover, not your Mate, we are bonded, yes, but that's it.” He held up his left hand and took off his gauntlet. “I'm  _ engaged _ to  _ Keith _ .”  
  
Zarkon looked at the ring with interest. “So, you exchange trinkets as symbols of claim on your world? Fascinating.” He got up and walked over to pick up his pad. “I'll be leaving this room in half a varga, and you'll be joining me – in chains, of course.”  
  
James frowned. “Right.”  
  
“Would you like some other clothes?” Zarkon looked at him. “I'll be stripping you of your armor when we go.”  
  
“I'll just stay in my bodysuit, thanks.” James said coldly.  
  
“Very well.” Zarkon hummed. “Although, I'm sure I could pick out some lovely clothes for you.”  
  
“I'm a prisoner of war. I don't need to look 'lovely'.” James scoffed.  
  
“As a prisoner of war, you will 'look' however I  _ want _ you to look.” Zarkon started to tap on his pad.  
  
“Fine.” James shifted his posture on the couch, crossing one leg over the other and his arms crossing over his chest. “I don't really care, then.”  
  
Zarkon walked over and leaned on the couch, effectively pinning him beneath his larger body. “Are you sure about that? I might just decide to  _ indulge _ myself.”  
  
“...What does  _ that _ mean?” James frowned.  
  
“It means...” He leaned in, his lips close to James' ear. “You better  _ start _ caring, or I'll humiliate you.”

  
James lowered his head, glaring up at him. “Do. Your. Worst.”  
  
Zarkon pulled back and smirked. “Challenge accepted.” He walked off, tapping away on his pad.  
  
James huffed and leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes. Maybe if he focused enough, he could reach Black. He relaxed his body and let himself travel along the Bond to get to the astral plane.   
  
He found himself in the astral plane, then smiled as he looked around. “Okay. Now, maybe I can reach Red from here. Black? Can you help me reach Red?”  
  
Black purred and then he heard another Lion purring in response. He let out a soft sigh and shifted in place. “Okay. Red? Can you connect me to Keith? Call Keith here.”  
  
Black relayed the message with growls and purrs and Red responded in kind before going silent. James sat down on his spot to wait, hoping Keith would show up before Zarkon noticed he'd “fallen asleep”. To his relief, Keith appeared on his spot and ran over to fall into James' arms before he could get up, clinging to him.  
  
“You're okay!” Keith cried. “You're alive!”  
  
“Well, yeah, I'm not _allowed_ to die. Not until this Bond disappears.” James sighed.  
  
“Wait, so, you're _still Bonded_ , even now?” Keith frowned.  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded.  
  
“Well, where _are_ you?”  
  
James pursed his lips. “I don't know. He keeps me in a cage in his room, all I've seen in his room and the lab.”  
  
“Has he... _done_ anything to you?” Keith asked, his ears folding back.  
  
“No.” James shook his head. “Well, aside from holding me in his arms and feeding me. Oh, and keeping me in a cage, that's pretty miserable.”  
  
Keith gently held James' face in his hands and kissed him. “We'll find you soon, I promise. Sendak's unfortunately useless, but we'll find _someone_ that knows something!” He nodded firmly.  
  
James nodded, then frowned a bit. “I don't know how long I can stay. Zarkon will probably notice I'm communicating with you at any moment.” He said grimly.  
  
Keith scowled. “Why can't you just get _rid_ of it?”  
  
“I don't know _how_.” James shook his head. “I've been _trying_ , but I haven't had any success.”  
  
“Well, I'll see what I can find out. Maybe Lita knows something, or there's something in the Castle's archives, something Alfor left. Maybe Blaytz knows something!” Keith clung to him. “We have to get you free of this Bond so you can escape him!”  
  
“Alright, see what you can find out. I'll keep trying on this end.” James tensed and then kissed Keith before reluctantly letting him go. “He's coming, you have to go.”  
  
“I'll be back. I promise!” Keith got up and went back to his spot before he vanished.  
  
James sighed and curled up, not even flinching when he felt Zarkon standing behind him.  
  
“You know, it's _very rude_ to leave in the middle of a conversation.” Zarkon remarked.  
  
“I was under the impression we were _done_ talking.” James frowned.  
  
“Let's return to the waking world.” He reached down and grabbed James' arm, pulling him to his feet before he focused and they both left the astral plane.  
  
James let out a soft gasp as he was forced back into his body and he looked up at Zarkon as he stepped away and went back to what he was doing. “Well?”  
  
“Take off your armor.” Zarkon said, still tapping away. “Unless you'd prefer I did it for you?”  
  
James got up and started to remove his armor. “I can do it myself.”  
  
Zarkon smirked as he continued to tap, glancing up to watch him.  
  
Once the armor was off, James nudged it to the side and then walked over to sit on the couch again. Zarkon walked over and sat next to him, wrapping his hand around James' waist. “You're so obedient. It's no wonder your teachers like you.”  
  
“I'm 'compliant'.” James pursed his lips. “Except for certain things. I don't know if you've seen yet, but I was discouraged from drawing lions because I kept coloring them weird colors. I never understood why.” He closed his eyes with a sigh. “Guess I do now. Now I know why I thought lions would be blue, or green, or black, or yellow, or red. Some...subconscious part of me remembered knowing about Voltron, even if I didn't.”  
  
Zarkon hummed and rubbed James' side, moving down to his hip a bit. “That's fascinating.”  
  
“I met Keith at a lion exhibit, at the zoo.” James smiled fondly. “We didn't exchange names there, I just told him off for trying to climb in. First impressions, huh?”  
  
“Ah, so you've _always_ been a bossy, meddling brat _,_ then.” Zarkon chuckled, then got up as the door opened a druid came in with a thin box. “You'll wear these as we go around.” He walked over and opened the box. To James' chagrin, there was a black, leather blindfold and a leather collar with a silver tag hanging from it inside, as well as black and silver leather handcuffs.  
  
“Not your _typical_ 'prisoner of war' gear.” James frowned.  
  
“Mmhm.” Zarkon took the collar out first and walked over to fasten it around James' neck. “But, you did challenge me to humiliate you.”  
  
“ _This_ won't be enough to do that.” James scoffed.  
  
“Oh, don't worry. The games are just beginning.” He flicked the tag, which had some Galran symbol James didn't recognize on it, and then went to get out the cuffs next. He fastened them around James' wrists with his arms in front of him, locking them on with a silver key that he then put back in the box.   
  
Then he pulled out the blindfold and walked over to James once more. “You'll regain your sight when we return to this room. I can't have you seeing anything you could relay to the others, after all. Oh, yes. I know what you were doing just now.” He fastened it on and tested the tightness. “There. What can you see?”  
  
“Absolutely nothing.” James frowned.  
  
“Good.” Zarkon replied.  
  
James shifted his wrists in the cuffs and decided he could live with this. They were tight, but not _too_ tight. The collar felt uncomfortable, but he could handle it. He'd dealt with worse than this when he was being hazed by some older cadets when he first joined the Galaxy Garrison. He let out a soft gasp when his head was tilted back and he felt lips press against his neck, though. “ _What_ are you _doing_?”  
  
“Relax, I'm not going to bite you. It's a simple display of dominance. Get used to it.” Zarkon said as those lips left his neck.  
  
James sighed as he heard Zarkon walking away from him. Then he heard what sounded like Zarkon putting his armor on before he was being pulled off of the couch and something was clipped to the collar. A leash, most likely. A slight tug on his neck confirmed it and he let Zarkon lead him out of the room without complaint.  
  
“Emperor.” Honerva greeted.  
  
“Empress.” Zarkon said affectionately. “What news?”  
  
“The Coalition is moving fast, but their new leader is not half as efficient as the old one. Still, it will not be as easy to take them down as we thought.”  
  
“All things will fall in time. Come, we have work to do.”  
  
The leash tugged again and James quietly followed. He felt Honerva's hand on his shoulder and jerked his shoulder away from her touch.  
  
“And here I thought he was broken.” She cackled.  
  
“Having a sense of self-preservation and following it is different from being 'broken'.” James said curtly.  
  
Zarkon chuckled. “Careful, he might bite you.”  
  
“I'll try to remember that.” She chuckled and moved her hand away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin
> 
> ((A/N: Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoyed today's triple-update!))


	55. 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon toys with James and Voltron makes plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

He was led along a little ways until they stopped and then he could hear the sound of the elevator panel being used. Different tones for each button, just like a phone. Might be handy to remember, maybe he could tell the others what floor he was on if he memorized it.  
  
That is, _if_ he could be in the astral plane for longer than five minutes.  
  
He felt the leash tug on his neck again and Zarkon was leading him out. It was noisier here, with lots of Galra talking as he passed. Unfortunately, he wasn't as fluent in Galran when speaking as he was with writing.  
  
...Maybe it was a _fortunate_ thing, judging by Zarkon's chuckling at the comments. James decided not to ask what was said and kept his gaze forward but strong. He was _not_ submissive, he was simply smart enough not to try fighting. Besides, he was cuffed, blindfolded, and _leashed_ , what was he going to do?  
  
They stopped again after going through a set of doors and he was tugged slightly and lifted up by Zarkon. “Hey, what are you doing?”  
  
“Don't worry about it.” Zarkon said, setting him down on something warm and soft. James internally groaned at the realization he'd most likely been put on Zarkon's lap and rapped his bound hands on his knees twice to show his irritation about it.  
  
Zarkon proceeded to give orders to his commanders, stroking James' hair all the while and speaking entirely in Galran so he couldn't understand any of it. James huffed a bit and tapped his finger on his leg as he waited for the meeting to finish. Honerva gave her input every now and then, as well as the Commanders, but it was, again, _entirely in Galran_. He should've learned how to speak it more, he was barely catching maybe ten words and nothing of actual use.  
  
Unfortunately, thanks to his own mistake, he didn't have a single ally here. That is, unless they were smart like Krolia and didn't leave. And there were others that could replace them, they just couldn't send _those_ ones anymore.  
  
Finally, the meeting ended and he was lifted off Zarkon's lap and set down so he could follow along as they walked. He had gotten so used to hearing them speak nothing but Galran that it was _jarring_ when Zarkon spoke to him in Common.  
  
“How are you holding up?”  
  
James tensed a bit, then relaxed his shoulders. “Is this the worst you can do? I'm only mildly annoyed, and that's because of the fact that everyone is speaking nothing but Galran.”  
  
“Well, you _are_ among Galra.” Honerva said with amusement.  
  
“Trust me, I can do worse.” Zarkon assured him. “I've ordered some outfits based on what I pulled up from your memories, little things you saw or were mentioned at one point or another.”  
  
“Bring it on.” James challenged.  
  
Zarkon rubbed his thumb over one of James' markings. “Let's move on.” He then spoke to Honerva, again switching to Galran while James shook off the uncomfortable feeling he was now dealing with.  
  
He was tempted to shapeshift the markings away.  
  
–  
  
Zarkon brought him back to the room for lunch and removed the blindfold, but kept everything else on. “And how did you enjoy your day so far?”  
  
“Well, the _view_ was _amazing_ , really, I've never seen anything like it.” James said with sarcastic enthusiasm.  
  
Zarkon laughed and unfastened James' cuffs before gesturing to the meal. “In this room only, you may have your hands free and your eyes uncovered. The collar stays on for the rest of your stay.” He slightly flicked the tag and smirked, gripping the leash slightly.  
  
“How generous of you.” James smiled wryly.  
  
Zarkon gripped his chin and tilted his face up to look at him. “I do _not_ want to have to pull you out of the astral plane again. You will not go there without me, or I will have to punish you.”  
  
“You're acting like I have something to see there that you're trying to hide from me.” James frowned.  
  
“Don't worry about it.” Zarkon smiled. “Nothing there now but the Black Lion, and do you _really_ want him mussing up your hair and poking and prodding at you?”  
  
“Because that's exclusively for _you_ now, huh?” James narrowed his eyes at him and stepped back to escape his grip. Zarkon laughed and let him do so. “I'm not staying here for the rest of our lives, you know. I have a Mate already, and I'm not interested in a polyamorous relationship.”  
  
“Well, I'm afraid that, as long as we are Bonded, I can't let you leave my side. So, when you figure out how to remove the Bond, you're free to go.” Zarkon smirked.  
  
“I'm not stupid. You'll _kill_ me the moment the Bond is broken.” James shook his head. “I'd be an _idiot_ to even _try_ to undo it while I'm surrounded by your loyalists.”  
  
“Then, you better get comfortable.” Zarkon hummed. “By the way, if the cage is too uncomfortable, you're welcome to share my bed, instead.”  
  
“I don't think so, you sleep naked.” James crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Zarkon chuckled. “I promise not to molest you in your sleep.”  
  
James sighed heavily. “I'll think about it. I'd rather not share my bed with anyone but Keith.”  
  
“Well, it's a good thing it's my bed, not yours.” Zarkon gestured to the food. “Eat, we'll go out again in two vargas.”  
  
James nodded and picked up his fork, quietly eating. Zarkon smiled as he ate with him, his gaze never leaving him.  
  
Once the meal was done, Zarkon pulled a book from the shelf and pulled James into his arms to cuddle and pass the time until they had to go out. James sighed and relaxed in his hold as Zarkon read the book out-loud to him. He could almost drift off to the sound of Zarkon's voice, but that might annoy him.  
  
“Tired?” Zarkon hummed.  
  
“Mm, yeah. Hey, how about I sleep here while you go do whatever you're going to do?” James suggested.  
  
“And let you slip away to the astral plane unsupervised?” Zarkon chuckled and closed the book. “Nice try. Let's get your cuffs and blindfold back on, it's almost time to go, anyway.”  
  
“Ugh.” James sighed heavily and watched Zarkon got up and walk over to open the box again. “Hey, what would you do if I refused to comply?”  
  
“Unlike you, I have _no_ qualms about hurting myself a little by punishing you with force.” Zarkon said with a pleasant smile. “I suggest you cooperate.”  
  
James cringed and held out his wrists. Zarkon smirked and fastened on the cuffs, then tied on the blindfold to block out his vision. “Good boy.” He stroked his hair and James growled in response.  
  
“Sire.” Honerva said, as the door opened.  
  
“We're ready.” Zarkon assured her, tugging on the leash. James silently got up and followed wherever Zarkon would lead.  
  
–  
  
Keith curled up on the couch next to Lotor, his eyes red from crying. “I don't know what to do, Lotor...”  
  
“We'll think of something.” Lotor said softly. “For now, we need to focus on capturing my father again. As long as he's free, it's not safe for James to return to us.”  
  
“I know...” Keith buried his head in his shoulder. “How do we remove the Bond?”  
  
“Zarkon can't watch him all the time.” Blaytz said, appearing next to them on the couch. “He'll find a chance to get to us and we'll exchange information. I've been thinking, and we can use their Bond to lure Zarkon into a trap. As long as James doesn't know it's a trap, neither will Zarkon.”  
  
“Brilliant!” Allura nodded. “What do you suggest?”  
  
“That's what we need to discuss. What do we tell James, to lure Zarkon into a trap?” Blaytz looked at her.  
  
“Maybe we can bring Voltron somewhere dangerous and tell James we're taking it there?” Lance suggested.  
  
“It has to be somewhere that he couldn't easily bring his own ships.” Allura frowned.  
  
“Offer a trade.” Lita suggested. “The whole of Voltron for the Altean boy. He knows we won't hurt him, and it's an offer he won't be able to refuse.”  
  
“Think that'll work?” Keith asked.  
  
“It's worth a try. We need to decide on a place, and then Keith will wait in the astral plane for him.” Allura nodded.  
  
“Sounds like a plan. Let's pull up the map.” Blaytz snapped his fingers and a map appeared in front of them. “What? I'm part of the computer, I can do that.”  
  
Allura giggled a bit. “Alright, let's decide on a location.”  
  
“There's the place where James first piloted the Black Lion.” Keith suggested. “That place is really rough terrain, and there's canyons and caves we can hide our troops in and vicious giant lizard creatures.”  
  
“We can try it. James would know it, for sure.” Lotor nodded. “Keith, do you think you can relay the message?”  
  
Keith nodded. “I can do it.”  
  
“Get to Red, then.” Allura nodded. “Where is Shiro?”  
  
“He's bonding with Black.” Keith got up. “I'll let him know you want to talk to him.”  
  
“Whoa, hold on.” Blaytz held up a hand. “Chill your weblums, kid. If you go back in there again today, Zarkon is sure to think it's suspicious. Let's wait a few quintants, yeah?”  
  
Keith sighed, his shoulders drooping. “Okay...”  
  
“Hey, it's okay.” Lance got up and hugged him. “We'll get him back.”  
  
Keith nodded. “I know we will. I just wish we could do it _sooner_.”  
  
“Lita, is there any way we could remove the Bond, if we capture Zarkon?” Allura asked.  
  
“I don't even know how it got there. I don't know the first thing about the Bond between the Voltron Lions and their pilots.” Lita shrugged. “Remember, Voltron is the stuff of legends in my time. My father sent them all away before he was killed and then I defeated Zarkon.”  
  
“We have to try. Let's return to our quintessence study. Keith, would you tell Shiro to come and join the rest of us?” Allura walked out of the room.  
  
“Yep.” Keith stepped away from Lance and walked off to the Den of Lions.  
  
“Can we really succeed?” Lotor asked Blaytz.  
  
“We won't know until we try.” Blaytz shrugged

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this plan work?
> 
> ((A/N: Okay, so I'm not 100 percent happy with this chapter, but I think I owe you guys something for the long wait. Truthfully, I've been having trouble focusing on long stories lately. Actually, even one-shots I've been having trouble with writing. I don't know if it's from lack of reading, or if it's because I'm not feeling well, or maybe I'm just dealing with Post-S8 blues. 
> 
> Maybe it's the fact that every fic I've seen lately that includes James in it has him being used as an emotional punching bag and someone for Keith to take to his bed while Shiro's unavailable. I mean, this has gotten even worse since the S8 wedding. Now he's "still in love with him but doesn't want to be a homewrecker, but as soon as Shiro's divorced his husband he feels nothing about ditching James for him". Or even just "I'm so sad Shiro married someone else, I'm going to one-night-stand with James because he likes me and I need comfort sex but I'll imagine myself having sex with Shiro the entire time we're having sex and then I'm gonna ditch him for forever".
> 
> Anyways, it's hard to be motivated on my writings with James when this is the kind of stuff I have to deal with all over my Twitter wall. Part of me is screaming "Update your stuff so it's what people will see when they go into the tag" and part of me is just like "Why bother?".
> 
> I dunno. I've been kind of depressed lately. Anyways, sorry for taking so long, only to leave you with this. :/))

**Author's Note:**

> There are things far more important than perfect records and rivalries.


End file.
